


Non più un maschiaccio

by MaryFangirl



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 143,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Cosa succede dopo il matrimonio fallito? Akane decide che potrebbe aver bisogno di apportare alcuni cambiamenti e Ranma finalmente inizia a prendere una posizione.





	1. Il piano: una nuova alleanza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomboy No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275998) by [PurseMonger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurseMonger/pseuds/PurseMonger). 



Dojo demolito. Vestito rovinato. Speranze distrutte. Lacrime versate.  
Ma non a lungo; non era mai stata una che piangeva. Aveva imparato fin da piccola che le lacrime non cambiavano nulla. Il dolore che avvertiva non andava via. Le persone che aveva amato, rimanevano morte. Ma si consentiva sempre di piangere se giungevano le lacrime.  
Sapeva di essere melodrammatica, ma una ragazza era autorizzata ad essere emotiva quando il suo matrimonio veniva distrutto. Giusto? Aveva voluto arrabbiarsi; era molto più brava a gestire la rabbia che la tristezza. Ma il suo noto temperamento era fugace ultimamente. Dopotutto, la morte o l'essere quasi morta cambiavano una persona. Non le era ancora chiaro cosa fosse accaduto quel giorno. I suoi ricordi dopo aver afferrato il Kinjakan erano nebulosi. L'unica cosa che poteva ricordare chiaramente era Ranma che le diceva che le amava. Ma l'aveva negato, quindi aveva relegato tutta la vicenda a un sogno, un'illusione creata da una seria disidratazione e dalla sensazione di essersi svegliata fra le braccia di Ranma. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che era stato troppo bello per essere vero, solo nelle sue fantasie Ranma le dichiarava il suo amore.  
Akane roteò gli occhi al cielo, lo stava rifacendo. -Ok, basta fare la drammatica- si promise asciugandosi le lacrime.  
Era scappata dal matrimonio disastroso non appena fu in grado di togliersi Happosai di dosso e mentre Kuno era focalizzato sulla sua dea col codino, ignorandola. S'intrufolò nella sua stanza dopo aver faticato molto per tirare, strattonare e strappare per togliersi il vestito. Fu solo allora che ebbe la possibilità di vedere la reale entità del danno inflitto a quello che un tempo era stato un abito bianco. Il vestito era coperto di fuliggine a causa delle bombe che le erano state lanciate addosso, c'era uno squarcio dovuto al fatto di essere stata troppo vicina ai movimenti di Kuno con la sua katana, un po' di torta era spiattellata a casaccio per via dei tentativi infantili della signorina Hinako di divorarla, e la decorazione di perline del corsetto erano strappate dopo che Happosai aveva cercato di molestarla. Lo guardò tristemente prima di buttarlo in un angolo. Era impossibile ripararlo con tutti quei danni, senza contare l'odore di fumo che ancora si diffondeva dall'angolo dove aveva gettato l'abito. Andava tutto bene, l'avrebbe buttato via alla prima occasione; non voleva avere qualcosa che le riportasse alla memoria quel giorno.  
Rimase nella sua stanza da quel momento, a pensare. Dopo aver finito di piangere, aveva seriamente iniziato a pensare alla propria situazione. Era più difficile di quanto sembrasse, perché doveva analizzare i sentimenti che avrebbe normalmente evitato di considerare. Giunse alla realizzazione di non avere più idea di cosa volesse. Quindi la sua prima priorità era di porsi alcune semplici domande.  
Amava Ranma? Sì.  
Voleva sposare Ranma? Sì.  
Voleva sposarsi subito? No.  
Rispondere onestamente a quelle domande non fu così difficile come avrebbe potuto pensare. Ora non doveva fare altro che capire cosa tutto ciò significasse.  
Aveva meno controllo sulla propria vita di quanto volesse ammettere e se voleva un futuro con Ranma, le cose avrebbero dovuto cambiare. Ranma aveva ancora altre due fidanzate e un'illusa stalker tra cui poter scegliere. O, se avesse davvero voluto, avrebbe potuto andarsene e scegliere una persona nuova. Ma alla fine, era una sua scelta e non qualcosa che lei avrebbe potuto controllare.  
E cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse scelto lei? Lei avrebbe voluto stare ancora con lui se l'avesse scelta solo per senso del dovere? Sarebbero stati felici se si fossero sposati in quel modo?  
Aveva sperato che si sarebbero sposati perché si amavano, non solo per un accordo tra i loro genitori. Ma sapeva che se l'avesse scelta solo perché si sentiva obbligato, lei non sarebbe stata abbastanza forte da andarsene. Avrebbe voluto qualsiasi cosa lui fosse stato disposto a darle. E se ciò la rendeva un po' patetica, beh, non c'era molto che potesse fare per cambiare i propri sentimenti al momento.  
Tuttavia, l'idea della loro relazione che si specchiava con quella dei genitori di lui la terrorizzava. Non avrebbe mai voluto che lui se ne andasse prendendo il loro bambino per addestrarlo per dieci anni, o nemmeno per un anno. Quella sarebbe stata una questione sulla quale doveva essere risoluta. E se lui fosse stato felice durante il matrimonio, forse non sarebbe stato tentato ad andarsene.  
Quindi avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario per renderlo felice quando, e se, si fossero sposati.  
Ma non era un male se avesse tentato di renderlo felice prima del matrimonio. Dargli l'opportunità di scegliere qualcuno che amava. Sarebbe stata la parte più difficile, farsi da parte e osservarlo trascorrere il suo tempo, con la possibilità che la scegliesse, con un'altra persona. Però l'avrebbe fatto; glielo doveva dopo tutte le volte in cui lui l'aveva protetta.  
E nel frattempo, se davvero voleva renderlo felice dopo il matrimonio, avrebbe lavorato per se stesso. E se possibile, avrebbe posto rimedio a una parte della follia che sembrava aggredirli da ogni angolo. Era giunto il momento di smetterla di ribellarsi a ogni cosa. Doveva stilare qualche piano.

 

La cena dai Tendo fu silenziosa quella sera. Gli eventi della giornata avevano toccato ogni membro della famiglia in maniera diversa. I padri stavano bevendo fino ad intorpidirsi, lamentando il fatto che i loro eredi non si sarebbero mai sposati e le loro scuole non si sarebbero mai unite. Nodoka era accigliata mentre mangiava, parzialmente in risposta alle pagliacciate del marito e del suo migliore amico e parzialmente per la distruzione del dojo. Kasumi era lievemente corrucciata e ciò rovinava il suo consueto viso sereno. Era stanca del fatto che la sua bellissima casa, la casa per la quale dedicava tanto amore ed energia, venisse distrutta da una situazione bizzarra dopo l'altra. Ranma era silenzioso e mangiava automaticamente, lo sguardo di tanto in tanto ricadeva sullo spazio vuoto accanto a sé. La sua mente era piena di troppi pensieri e il suo cuore era invaso da troppe emozioni per poter comprendere tutto. Solo Nabiki sembrava imperturbata da tutto ciò che era accaduto in precedenza.  
Akane non era scesa per la cena. Aspettandosi ciò, Kasumi aveva preparato un vassoio per lei. Dopo aver servito il resto della famiglia, Kasumi portò il vassoio al piano di sopra e bussò alla porta di Akane. Dopo aver ricevuto l'attesa risposta da Akane, "Non ho fame", Kasumi era entrata silenziosamente, posando il vassoio sulla scrivania e uscendo così com'era entrata.  
Dopo cena, Ranma corse verso il suo posto preferito per pensare: il tetto. Amava stare lì sopra. Era silenzioso e la vista incontrastata delle stelle gli ricordavano la sua infanzia piena di notti di campeggio durante i lunghi viaggi d'addestramento.  
Ranma non aveva idea di come tutto nella sua vita fosse passato dall'essere bizzarro ad essere davvero dannoso. Negli ultimi due anni, si era abituato alle cose sempre più strane che gli capitavano. Ma questo era troppo. Sapeva di non essere bravo a mostrare apprezzamento ma era sinceramente grato ai Tendo per tutto ciò che avevano fatto per lui. La casa che condividevano con lui era l'unico posto che avesse mai avvertito davvero come 'casa'. Una casa che avrebbe potuto essere distrutta quel giorno, quasi come quella in cui sua madre aveva vissuto da quando era bambino.  
Ranma era sempre stato un ragazzo amichevole, che perdonava i nemici quasi immediatamente dopo che la battaglia era finita. Ma questa volta, i suoi 'amici' avevano oltrepassato il limite. Qualcosa doveva cambiare.

 

Il lunedì mattina giunse in fretta. Akane aveva indossato la sua tuta e si era alzata ancora prima che la sveglia iniziasse a squillare. Sapendo di avere un po' più tempo del solito, aveva aggiunto un chilometro in più al suo giro. Adorava le sue corse mattutine; il suono ritmico dei piedi che calpestavano il suolo era musica per le sue orecchie e le endorfine erano come balsamo per la sua anima. Tutto sembrava sempre un po' migliore dopo una bella corsa mattutina. Raggiungendo casa, diminuì il passo e iniziò a darsi una calmata. Fermandosi appena dentro il cancello, stirò i muscoli. Facendo un profondo respiro, sorrise udendo un tonfo nel laghetto e una sequenza di volgarità a seguire. Non ancora disposta a vedere Ranma, s'intrufolò in casa e si diresse in bagno. Si sentiva un po' codarda a muoversi in modo così furtivo. Specialmente visto che era uscita il giorno prima dopo aver lasciato un biglietto a Kasumi in cui diceva che sarebbe rimasta fuori. Ma voleva un altro po' di tempo per se stessa e un bel bagno era esattamente ciò che le serviva per completare la corsa.  
Dopo aver trascorso più tempo del solito a badare al proprio aspetto e aver indossato la divisa scolastica, si guardò allo specchio. Compiaciuta di ciò che vedeva, si indirizzò un lieve cenno incoraggiante, e si preparò prima di scendere e incontrare la sua famiglia. Oggi il suo piano sarebbe cominciato e incrociò le dita, sperando che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

 

Dopo la sveglia improvvisata e la sessione di lotta vicino al laghetto, Ranma aveva fatto un bagno e si era affrettato a prepararsi. Non aveva visto Akane per tutta la giornata precedente ed era ansioso di parlarle. Si era intrufolato in camera sua la sera prima mentre dormiva, soltanto per vedere se stesse bene, ma gli mancava trascorrere del tempo con lei. Non sapeva se Akane stesse pensando di andare a scuola quel giorno, ma era sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto; non era mai stata una che evitava i problemi. Ranma era determinato a essere puntuale, per non darle ragione di essere contrariata con lui. Scendendo le scale, fu contento di vedere che era seduta al suo solito posto e aveva già cominciato la colazione.  
"Giorno" salutò tutti e si sedette con cautela accanto a lei, lanciandole un'occhiata di sbieco.  
Akane lo guardò e gli sorrise lievemente, "Buongiorno, Ranma"  
Sollevato di vederla cordiale nei propri confronti, sorrise a sua volta e iniziò a mangiare di gusto. Quando tutti a parte Soun, Ranma e Akane ebbero lasciato il tavolo, il patriarca dei Tendo annunciò che non ci sarebbe stato alcun matrimonio finché fossero persistite le altre relazioni.  
Serrando i denti, Akane buttò fuori che era Ranma a dover prestare attenzione e che quella questione riguardava lui. Immediatamente si pentì del commento, pensando -Questo è esattamente il tipo di cose che devo smettere di fare.-  
Ranma avvertì tensione da parte di Akane alla parola 'matrimonio' ed era pronto a dire a Soun di andare a quel paese quando Akane scattò. Non le parlava da quasi due giorni e rimase ferito per il fatto che quella fosse la prima cosa che avesse deciso di dirgli. Agendo per istinto e per abitudine, lui ribatté a sua volta, e non ne fu fiero.  
Vergognandosi leggermente di loro stessi, entrambi se ne andarono il più velocemente possibile.  
Mentre camminavano verso la scuola, Ranma aveva optato di passeggiare accanto alla sua fidanzata e non sulla recinzione, come al solito. Sapeva che non potevano evitare l'argomento per sempre e voleva approfittare al meglio dei pochi momenti in cui erano da soli.  
"Ehi, Akane?"  
"Sì, Ranma?"  
"Io...io volevo solo chiederti scusa" disse Ranma impacciato iniziando a sfregarsi dietro il collo.  
Akane inclinò il capo e aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Scusa? Per cosa?"  
"Beh, lo sai. Per il casino del matrimonio"  
Akane sospirò e si rese conto che era una cosa che faceva parecchio ultimamente e, ovviamente, ciò le fece venir voglia di sospirare di nuovo. Resistendo all'urgenza, gli sorrise appena, "Va tutto bene. Davvero, non hai niente per cui devi scusarti. Se non altro, dovrei essere io a scusarmi con te"  
Basito, Ranma vacillò; Akane si stava scusando con lui?  
"Non mi ero resa conto che i nostri genitori volessero costringerti a sposarti. Quando sono venuti da me con l'idea del matrimonio, ho pensato – beh, loro l'avevano fatto sembrare – che tu fossi d'accordo. E visto che pensavo avessi detto...quello che avevi detto a Jusendo, ho concordato. Ovviamente, avevo torto"  
Ranma sapeva che aveva torto come sapeva che non lo aveva. Non aveva realmente detto che l'amava ad alta voce, ne era sicuro. Ma sapeva di averlo pensato – di averlo avvertito – con ogni fibra del suo essere. Solo che non sapeva come lei avesse potuto sentirlo. E quando gli aveva chiesto così apertamente se lui l'amasse, si era bloccato. Non era mai stato bravo a esprimere i sentimenti e aveva fatto ciò che gli riusciva meglio: negare. Forse quello sarebbe stato un buon momento per confessare tutto e spiegare...  
Dopo aver camminato in silenzio per un po' senza chiaramente aver ricevuto risposta da Ranma, Akane continuò, "Probabilmente dovrei scusarmi per un'altra cosa, avrei dovuto dirti della Nan Ni Chuan non appena l'avevo scoperto" Akane si morse il labbro inferiore e s'impedì di piangere. "Mi sento malissimo al pensiero che tu abbia perso la cura e se te l'avessi detto, allora...allora avresti potuto prenderla in tempo"  
Distolse lo sguardo, evitando quello di lui. Se non altro, quella era l'unica cosa per la quale si sentiva davvero male. Non aveva mai voluto intromettersi fra Ranma e la sua cura.  
"E' ok, Akane. Penso di averlo accettato. Cioè, voglio la cura e sono sicuro che arriverà, prima o poi. Sai, dovrò solo riprovarci" disse lui scrollando le spalle.  
Akane era attonita. La cura era l'unica cosa che Ranma aveva voluto fin da quando l'aveva incontrato e ora si limitava a liquidare quel fallimento. Non sapeva davvero cosa pensare.  
"Uhm...Akane?"  
"Sì?"  
"Sei...voglio dire, sei un po' diversa oggi"  
Akane alzò un sopracciglio al suo commento mentre lui aggiunse rapidamente, "Non che ti stessi fissando o altro"  
"Non sto bene?"  
"No! Voglio dire, stai be...uh...sei diversa" terminò debolmente.  
Akane arrossì lievemente, contento che Ranma avesse notato lo sforzo extra che aveva fatto per prepararsi al mattino.  
Durante il tempo trascorso da sola, aveva pensato davvero bene alle cose che Ranma le aveva detto. Aveva sempre pensato che Ranma si comportasse da stronzo quando le diceva che non era sexy o faceva altri commenti sulla sua figura e alla fine accantonava sempre quei commenti. Ma se lui li avesse detti sul serio? La frequenza delle sue rimostranze dava credito al fatto che fossero vere.  
Quindi la prima parte del suo piano era accettare il proprio aspetto. Sapeva che c'era poco da fare a riguardo; non aveva il controllo su quanto fossero cresciuti i suoi seni. Si allenava sempre e la sua pancia era più slanciata e tonica che mai. In realtà apprezzava i propri fianchi, pensava le dessero un aspetto più sinuoso. Alla fine, Akane aveva deciso di concentrarsi su quello che poteva cambiare e quel mattino si era assicurata di passare un po' più tempo alla cura di se stessa. Invece di limitarsi a dare una spazzolata, aveva acconciato i capelli, aggiungendo volume e un bel fermaglio di lato. Pur non essendo una che di solito si truccava, aveva aggiunto un po' di fard, ombretto e mascara, enfatizzando gli zigomi e attirando più attenzione sui suoi occhi già grandi e sulle ciglia folte. Infine, aveva applicato uno strato molto sottile di un lucidalabbra chiaro che aveva ricevuto da Nabiki a Natale, e aveva pensato che desse un tocco grazioso al tutto. Non era abituata a certe cose ma pensò di aver realizzato un lavoro abbastanza decente.  
Il suono di una campanella molto familiare la salvò dal pensare a qualcosa da dire. Gemendo, si preparò a dover affrontare l'arrivo della voluttuosa amazzone con dei profondi respiri.  
"Ai ren!"  
Shan Pu volò dalla vici e atterrò di fronte a Ranma, saltandogli immediatamente addosso e iniziando a strofinarsi contro di lui.  
Akane fece un passo avanti, pronta a prendere a pugni qualcuno – chiunque, in realtà – prima di fermarsi. Fece un paio di profondi respiri prima di indietreggiare.  
"Akane...non è...dannazione! Vuoi smetterla!"  
Già allontanandosi, Akane esclamò, "Io vado avanti, Ranma" e si rifiutò di guardare indietro. Era l'altra parte del suo piano, quella veramente difficile.  
Finalmente era giunta alla realizzazione che Ranma le diceva che non era carina ma ciò aveva poco a che fare col suo aspetto e aveva invece tutto a che fare col suo atteggiamento. Odiava che lei saltasse alle conclusioni e lo colpisse prima di capire cosa stesse realmente accadendo. Era vero, lo trovava in un SACCO di posizioni compromettenti ma dopo che lui si spiegava, gli scenari avevano sempre una ragione assurda ma razionale. Okay, forse non razionale, ma c'era sempre una ragione per le sue azioni. Sussultava ogni volta che lo ricordava addosso alla signorina Hinako.  
Per rimediare al problema, Akane aveva deciso di cercare di essere più comprensiva e di dargli spazio per trascorrere più tempo con le altre ragazze. Poteva ammettere che Ukyo avesse una vera 'rivendicazione' visto che Genma aveva accettato la sua dote. Le pretese di Shan Pu erano meno valide per i costumi giapponesi ma Ranma aveva mostrato un certa attrazione per lei in passato ed era rimasto suo amico; quindi non poteva essere esclusa come potenziale partner. Kodachi, d'altro canto, viveva nel suo mondo. Ranma aveva sempre dimostrato antipatia per lei ma se avesse deciso di voler spendere del tempo con quella matta, non l'avrebbe fermato. Avrebbe, tuttavia, avuto dei dubbi sulla sua sanità mentale.  
Nonostante odiasse l'idea, era possibile che lui fosse interessato a una o più di loro. Se avesse deciso con chi voleva stare, lei avrebbe dovuto dargli l'opportunità di fare una scelta consapevole. Quindi, si sarebbe fatta da parte tentando di non reagire in modo sproporzionato. Ma non per questo doveva piacerle.  
Camminò pesantemente verso la scuola, sperando che il resto della mattinata fosse migliore. Il suo cuore colò a picco mentre si avvicinava all'edificio e udiva le grida ormai inconsuete.  
"Sta arrivando!", "State tutti pronti!", "Akane, amore mio, esci con me!", "Akane, lascia che ti dimostri il mio amore!"  
Akane aveva temuto che ciò sarebbe successo, che il matrimonio fallito sarebbe stato un segno per tutti che, in qualche modo, il loro fidanzamento era finito. Sapeva esattamente cosa doveva fare. Con un profondo respiro, corse verso il gruppo di ragazzi vestiti assurdamente che brandivano 'armi' e che si ritrovarono a volare fuori dai cancelli mentre avanzavano verso di lei.

 

Ranma osservò Akane allontanarsi, senza disturbarsi di guardarlo. Prima, era scesa...beh, con quell'aspetto. Akane era sempre stata una ragazza molto attraente e attirare più attenzione al suo viso già bellissimo sembrava ingiusto. Riceveva già fin troppa adorazione, e a parer suo, in quel modo avrebbe avuto dei guai. Non che gli dispiacesse guardare. Poteva ammettere di volerla guardare. Ma sapeva di non essere l'unico, e dannazione, era l'unico che avrebbe dovuto farlo!  
Poi lei si era scusata. L'aveva già fatto in precedenza ma di solito c'erano un sacco di fraintendimenti, grida, e violenza fisica prima che ciò accadesse.  
E ora? Ora, lo stava lasciando intrappolato nei tentacoli di un polpo umano? A cosa stava pensando?  
L'ultimo pensiero riportò Ranma alla sua attuale situazione. Shan Pu aveva approfittato del suo momento di confusione per continuare a stargli addosso, la sua mano destra correva lungo il suo corpo e stava per raggiungere un'area che lui non voleva certamente che lei toccasse.  
"Togliti!" gridò e lo enfatizzò strattonandole la mano, allontanandola dal proprio corpo mentre si liberava dalla sua presa.  
"Cosa c'è che non va, ai ren?" chiese Shan Pu, con quello che pensava fosse un broncio civettuolo. Si avvicinò a lui, i fianchi che ondeggiavano esageratamente mentre miagolava, "Passa la giornata con Shan Pu, ti darò un assaggio di luna di miele"  
"Piantala, Shan Pu. Non volevo quello che avevi da offrire a Jusendo e non lo voglio adesso!"  
Ranma scappò prima che lei avesse l'opportunità di stringere gli occhi e volò verso la scuola, sperando di raggiungere Akane. Si affrettò quando udì delle grida e quella che sembrava una fuga precipitosa.  
-No, non può essere. Non possono essere così stupidi- pensò. Raggiungendo la folla, realizzò esattamente cosa stava succedendo ed esaminò ogni angolo alla ricerca della fidanzata. -Se qualcuno la tocca con un dito...-  
Il suo pensiero fu interrotto quando la notò di tre quarti in mezzo alla folla. Curioso, si fermò e vide che non stava lottando. Si abbassava e si spostava evitando ogni attacco che le veniva lanciato. Si guardò intorno e vide che non c'era un solo ferito. Di norma, il cortile sarebbe stato pieno di corpi gementi e k.o, con attrezzature sportive rotte tutt'intorno. Ma davanti a lui c'era un mare di adolescenti confusi.  
Voltandosi, fu impressionato mentre la osservò incrociare il suo cammino con quello che rimaneva dei suoi 'spasimanti'. Quando raggiunse la cima dei gradini per entrare a scuola, si fermò brevemente per lisciarsi il vestito e sistemarsi i capelli per poi entrare all'interno delle doppie porte, senza preoccuparsi di guardare le facce sorprese che riempivano il cortile. Come i suoi compagni, Ranma rimase lì stupito e confuso, insicuro di cosa fare in quella situazione.

 

Akane era arrabbiata, frustrata e irritata. Di norma, questo l'avrebbe portata a colpire la persona o le persone che l'avevano offesa e verso le quali la sua ira era diretta. E ne aveva ogni diritto, visto che l'avevano attaccata! Ma ciò sarebbe stato solo un danno per lei. Fu contenta che non ci fosse nessuno a vederla mentre lanciava le scarpe da passeggio nel bugigattolo per poi sbattere e chiudere la porta dell'armadietto. Era un modo davvero minimo per eliminare un po' dello stress che stava rapidamente accumulando e se lo godette. Si meravigliò che la sua mattinata perfettamente adorabile si fosse trasformata in uno schifo tanto velocemente. In nome del cielo, le lezioni non erano neanche cominciate!  
Akane si diresse in classe e si accomodò al suo banco. Per calmarsi utilizzò deliberatamente il suo tempo per posare tutto sul banco e per ordinare ogni cosa efficacemente; i compiti sull'angolo, pronti ad essere aperti, il libro al centro, insieme alla matita e al quaderno.  
"Stai bene?"  
Sollevando lo sguardo, vide le due amiche d'infanzia che la guardavano preoccupate. "Sì, sto bene"  
"Mi dispiace. Avevo davvero sperato che non reagissero così" disse Yuka con comprensione.  
Akane scrollò le spalle. Aveva trascorso la maggior parte del giorno precedente con Yuka e Sayuri. Durante quel tempo, Yuka le aveva detto che alcuni ragazzi stavano già considerando il matrimonio fallito come segno che il fidanzamento di Ranma e Akane fosse rotto. Sayuri aveva poi considerato che avrebbero potuto ricominciare a sfidarla per ottenere il 'diritto' di uscire con lei. Akane non aveva voluto pensare che fosse vero ma ovviamente era stata un po' troppo ottimista sull'intelligenza collettiva dei ragazzi.  
"Vorrei davvero che avessi avuto torto, ma almeno non sono sorpresa"  
"Allora, Akane, com'è stato lì fuori?" chiese Sayuri.  
"Sì, perché non li hai gonfiati tutti?" intervenne Yuka.  
"Dopo essere tornata a casa, mi sono resa conto di aver gestito la situazione nella maniera sbagliata fin dall'inizio. Ero così arrabbiata quando le 'sfide'" utilizzò le mani per simbolizzare le virgolette in modo da sottolineare il concetto, "sono cominciate. Ero così arrabbiata che ho solo dato retta al mio istinto per batterli tutti. Volevo che capissero che non ero qualcosa che si può vincere. Non ha funzionato; hanno continuato ad attaccare finché non è arrivato Ranma. Ieri, ho finalmente capito che continuavano ad attaccare perché io acconsentivo. Battendoli, essenzialmente accettavo tutte le loro sfide. Quindi ho capito che l'unico modo per fermarli è ignorarli. Ed è quello che ho fatto"  
"Ma aspetta, non fa parte di qualche codice dell'artista marziale accettare tutte le sfide?"  
Akane fece una smorfia. "Solo se sei Ranma. È mio dovere accettare tutte le sfide per il dojo, per dimostrare la forza della palestra o per proteggerla, come con quello sfidante l'anno scorso. Devo anche accettare le sfide per il mio onore personale e la mia forza in quanto artista marziale, come quando Shan Pu mi ha sfidata. Quegli idioti che mi sfidano per uscire con me non hanno niente a che vedere con tutto ciò, quindi da adesso rifiuterò tutti le sfide di questo genere. Inoltre, la maggior parte di quegli imbecilli non sono artisti marziali e non hanno il diritto di sfidarmi. E i pochi artisti marziali non sono nemmeno al mio livello"  
Sia Yuka che Sayuri ghignavano.  
"Oh, i ragazzi ODIERANNO questa cosa"  
Akane fece spallucce. "Non è un mio problema"  
"Quindi, ti limiterai ad evitarli tutte le mattine?"  
"Penso che possa funzionare per molti di loro, ma Kuno? Non ti renderà facile il fatto di ignorarlo"  
"Lo so. Ci ho pensato" era la parte del piano che la seccava davvero. "Dovrò richiedere l'aiuto di Ranma"  
Entrambe le sue amiche spalancarono gli occhi per lo shock. "Lo so, lo so. Di norma, non vorrei che combattesse le mie battaglie, ma non vedo come possa funzionare altrimenti. E ammettiamolo, non penso sarebbe difficile per Ranma avere un'altra ragione per battersi con Kuno. Oltretutto, potrebbe esserci un altro vantaggio"  
"Quale?"  
"Sapete che Kuno mi chiama sempre, la sua forte tigre? Beh forse, solo forse, perderebbe interesse per me se smettessi di essere così accanita. Cioè, tutto il casino è iniziato quando l'ho battuto in palestra quel giorno. Non volevo nemmeno che il sensei mi chiamasse per dover dare una dimostrazione del genere! Sul serio, se avessi saputo il caos che si sarebbe propagato, non avrei accettato il match"  
"Mmh, suppongo possa essere vero. È Kuno, cosa gli passi per la testa è un mistero per tutti"  
Ridacchiarono tutte al commento di Sayuri. Notando che la campana stava per suonare, le due amiche si spostarono ai loro banchi. Akane si raddrizzò e guardò in avanti, ignorando tutte le occhiate curiose che giunsero verso di lei e non salutando affatto Ukyo quando la guardò. Come al solito, Ranma si sedette non appena la campana suonò.  
Ranma si annoiò completamente durante la lezione d'inglese della signorina Hinako. La sua capacità di attenzione era ancora più ridotta del solito a causa degli attacchi del mattino. Non poteva credere che i ragazzi avessero ricominciato con quella scemata! Pensava che fossero suoi amici...beh, alcuni di loro, perlomeno. Però fu davvero contento di vedere che Daisuke e Hiroshi non avevano fatto parte della folla.  
Dopo aver raggiunto la scuola e aver visto che Akane era entrata sana e salva, aveva cominciato a fare domande (gli altri ragazzi avrebbero parlato di grida e di ordini). Aveva rapidamente ascoltato la storia, dopo aver lasciato qualche plausibile bozzo sulle mura intorno alla scuola.  
Quegli idioti pensavano che il fidanzamento tra lui e Akane fosse rotto, invalidato, annullato, etc etc. Non era riuscito a capire il perché finché non capì che avevano scoperto che lui essenzialmente si era rifiutato di sposarlo. Non aveva idea di come quel brandello di informazione fosse fuggito ma suppose che Nabiki si era messa duramente all'opera quel fine settimana per un bel po' di grana.  
Era vero, si era rifiutato di sposarla, quel giorno. Non significava che volesse rinunciare al loro fidanzamento; NON sarebbe successo. Doveva solo scoprire come far capire a quei bastardi che non avevano il permesso di toccare Akane. In alcun modo. Ranma aveva trascorso il resto dell'ora a immaginare modi creativi per convincere quei delinquenti a lasciar perdere le loro inutili, stupide, idiote, senza senso, patetiche cotte per Akane! Nessuno di loro aveva capito che non avevano alcuna possibilità con lei? Solo a pensarci, Ranma si irritava.  
Si rese conto che si stava lasciando trasportare quando ridusse l'angolo del banco in polvere. Diverse persone gli lanciarono occhiate diffidenti mentre tentavano di allontanare i banchi da lui. Ignorandoli, mantenne le mani sulle gambe per il resto dell'ora e provò apaticamente a concentrarsi sulla lezione. Non appena la campana suonò, Ranma se ne andò velocemente per un po' di necessaria aria fresca.  
Akane, d'altro canto, aveva deciso di pranzare all'interno. Voleva evitare la possibilità che qualcuno la sfidasse durante l'ora di pranzo. Mangiò perlopiù da sola e in silenzio. Yuka e Sayuri si erano candidate volontarie per spargere la voce sul rifiuto di Akane di accettare qualsiasi sfida riguardante la sua vita personale. Fu interrotta un paio di volte da persone che volevano verificare l'autenticità delle nuovi voci. Per una volta, dovette essere grata ai pettegolezzi del liceo per essere riusciti a disseminare l'informazione così rapidamente. Persino Nabiki era giunta per conoscere tutti i dettagli, scrivendoli sul suo 'quaderno' e aggiornando qualsiasi stranezza avesse lì dentro. La conversazione con Nabiki l'aveva lasciata depressa e fu contenta quando l'ora di pranzo ebbe termine e le lezioni cominciarono così da aver qualcos'altro su cui focalizzarsi. Quel pomeriggio, Akane era tornata a casa da sola. Riuscì a passare inosservata a Ranma che era impegnato a parlare a dei ragazzi. Era emotivamente esausta dopo la lunga giornata in cui aveva tentato di controllare il suo temperamento e in cui aveva dovuto gestire le conseguenze del matrimonio. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era qualche minuto di quiete per ricomporsi. C'erano cose che doveva portare a termine e le occorreva il suo solito buon amore se voleva avere successo. Sollevò lo sguardo quando notò che la nuvola sopra la sua testa sembrava muoversi insieme a lei. Era stata una giornata perfettamente serena e si domandò se non fosse in arrivo uno degli improvvisi diluvi di Nerima. Gemette rendendosi conto che decisamente quella che stava guardando non era una nuvola. La larga e molto bizzarra figura di Collant Taro atterrò di fronte a lei. Ricordando il loro primo incontro, Akane adottò una linea leggermente difensiva in caso lui avesse in programma un altro rapimento. Per sua sorpresa, tirò fuori un thermos dalla cintura fatta di collant attorno alla vita. Quando lei capì cosa voleva fare, chiuse gli occhi.  
"Ehi, dov'è il finocchio?"  
Le sopracciglia di Akane si alzarono mentre fissava il nuovo interlocutore. -Come ha fatto a rimettersi i vestiti così velocemente? E perché non ho mai pensato di portarmi dietro un thermos di acqua calda in caso Ranma ne avesse bisogno?-  
Ancora irritata per gli eventi precedenti, Akane replicò acidamente, "Beh, ciao, e buon pomeriggio anche a te, Taro. Sto bene, grazie per averlo chiesto. Dove sei stato?"  
Collant Taro si limitò a roteare gli occhi e a muovere la mano con aria sprezzante, prima di dire, "Sì, sì. Sai dov'è quel travestito o no?"  
La pazienza che diminuiva, la vena sulla fronte di Akane iniziò a pulsare. Stringendo i denti, lanciò un'ultima occhiataccia a Collant prima di girargli intorno e procedere verso casa.  
Pur non essendo l'uomo più dotato di spirito d'osservazione, persino Collant riusciva a capire che quella ragazza era turbata. Sfortunatamente per lui, non era proprio una cima, e procedette nel chiedere, "Perché hai le penne tutte arruffate, pollastrella?"  
Akane si fermò a poca distanza da lui. Fissandole la schiena, lui la vide irrigidirsi, il suo capo abbassarsi e l'aura battagliera più abbagliante. Collant fece un cauto passo indietro mentre Akane si girava e restrinse la distanza tra loro. Toccandogli il petto con l'indice, inveì, "Non so con chi pensi di avere a che fare visto che mi parli in quel modo. Non ti è mai venuto in mente che potresti ricevere aiuto se fossi GENTILE con le persone? No, ovviamente no! Dimmi, il tuo metodo di rapire la gente e costringerla a fare quello che vuoi ti ha portato da qualche parte? Certo che no! Non sei l'unico che ha dei problemi, quindi non gettarmi addosso le tue cavolate!"  
Akane finì il suo rimprovero con un ultimo tocco sul suo petto e lui giurò di poter vedere del fumo uscirle dalle orecchie. Deglutendo, Taro ebbe la decenza di mostrare una leggera vergogna. Non era abituato ad avere a che fare con donne arrabbiate e improvvisamente avvertì comprensione per Ranma che doveva sopportare non solo una donna ma tre.  
Schiarendosi la gola, disse, "Va bene. Mi dispiace. Okay?"  
Avendo finalmente trovato qualcuno su cui sfogare le frustrazioni della giornata, Akane si sentì lievemente meglio ma un po' imbarazzata. Di sicuro lui era un idiota, ma poteva ammettere che fosse solo un capro espiatorio.  
"E'...io...senti. È stata una lunga giornata e mi hai beccato in un brutto momento. Lascia perdere, ok?"  
Si voltò e si allontanò e si sorprese quando Taro la seguì.  
"Uhm...ti va di parlarne?"  
"Non in modo particolare"  
"Ok, beh, io...uhm..." non era bravo a confortare qualcuno, Taro non aveva idea di cosa dire.  
"Sai, ero seria su una cosa, le persone sarebbero più inclini ad aiutarti se tu fossi gentile con loro"  
"Pfff. Senza offesa, ma cosa puoi fare tu per aiutare me quando non ci è riuscita la tua ragazza?"  
Ignorando la beffa, Akane proseguì, "Più di quanto immagini"  
"Aspetta, cosa? Come farai a convincere quel vecchio bastardo a cambiare il mio nome?"  
"Beh..." Ora un po' più incerta, non sapeva come dirlo a Taro. "Sto risolvendo alcune cose e penso di aver trovato il modo di portare il vecchietto a...cambiare un po' il suo comportamento. Potrei riuscire a fare qualcosa per cambiare il tuo nome"  
"Sul serio?"  
"Sul serio"  
"Beh, cosa stiamo aspettando?"  
Akane sospirò. Non era preparata ad affrontare il problema quel giorno ma non aveva nemmeno una buona ragione per rifiutarsi. Il piano sarebbe funzionato oppure no in ogni caso.  
"Niente, vieni, andiamo a casa mia"  
Camminarono in silenzio mentre Akane cercava di capire come poter fare in modo che Taro calzasse nei suoi piano. Le cose si sarebbero potute fare molto complicate, ma pensò di poter far funzionare tutto.


	2. Il piano: è tutto nei dettagli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mentre entravano dal cancello, Akane chiese a Taro, "Ti va di entrare?"  
Taro, non volendo perdere tempo nel socializzare o nei convenevoli, disse, "Senza offesa, ma in realtà no"  
"Ok, beh, vai pure in palestra e vedrò se Happosai è a casa"  
Entrando in casa, Akane esclamò, "Sono tornata!"  
"Bentornata, Akane!" Senza sorprese, la voce di Kasumi giunse dalla cucina.  
"Ciao, Kasumi. Sai se il vecchietto è in casa?" chiese Akane entrando in cucina.  
"Il vecchietto?" stupita, Kasumi inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sì, penso sia in camera sua. È tornato tardi da un 'addestramento' a base di raccolta dei suoi tesori e ha dovuto fare un pisolino. Credo debba essere sveglio ora"  
"Grazie, Kasumi" uscendo dalla cucina, Akane voltò l'angolo e bussò alla porta della stanza di Happosai. "Vecchietto, sei sveglio?"  
La porta si spalancò e una minuscola figura volante balzò su Akane, "Piccola dolce Akane, sei venuta a trovarmi!"  
Istintivamente lei piazzò la cartella di fronte a sé, Happosai fu fermato a poca distanza dal suo obiettivo.  
"Buon pomeriggio, vecchietto" disse Akane dolcemente. "C'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarti. Verresti al dojo con me?"  
"Certo!" seguendola allegramente, il suo sorriso svanì diventando un cipiglio quando vide che erano in compagnia di Taro. "Cosa ci fa qui quell'ingrato moccioso?"  
A Taro fu impedito di rispondere dall'occhiata che Akane gli lanciò. "È mio ospite. Come ho detto, ci sono delle cose di cui mi piacerebbe discutere e alcune hanno a che fare con Taro"  
"Mi dispiace, Akane. Non c'è niente che tu possa offrirmi per farmi venire voglia di cambiargli il nome. È un nome meraviglioso e dovrebbe essere felice di averlo!" Happosai si voltò e si diresse verso la porta.  
"Nemmeno qualche nuovo tesoro?"  
Questo fermò Happosai a metà strada, il braccio destro ciondolante e la gamba sinistra ancora per aria. Mettendo giù il piede, si girò lentamente.  
"Nuovi tesori?"  
"Sì"  
"Akane, per quanto mi piacerebbe avere alcuni dei tuoi tesori, un paio, seppur donato di spontanea volontà, non sarebbe sufficiente"  
"E se fossero più di un paio?"  
Happosai sembrò pensare sul suggerimento.  
"E non solo da me"  
L'interesse acceso, chiese, "Quanti e da chi?"  
Sorridendo, Akane fu, per una volta, contenta di aver preso parte a così tante negoziazioni con Nabiki.

 

Ranma giunse per un soffio a casa per cena. Aveva trascorso la maggior parte del pomeriggio in vari allenamenti di squadra e riunioni di club. Ci era voluto un po' di tempo, ma aveva parlato a quanti più gruppi di ragazzi possibili e aveva cercato di convincerli che il fidanzamento era, di fatto, ancora valido. Molti sembrarono aver accettato la situazione in fretta ma lui sapeva anche che alcune delle sue parole erano cadute di fronte a orecchie sorde.  
Una volta seduto al tavolo, fu compiaciuto di notare che Akane sembrava felice.  
"Akane, ti spiace chiamare il vecchietto da parte mia"  
"Scusa, Kasumi, ho dimenticato di dirti che il vecchietto se n'è andato per un breve viaggio d'addestramento. Non tornerà perlomeno fino a venerdì"  
"Sentito, Saotome! Se n'è andato!"  
"Sì! Festeggiamo!"  
"Ehi, sono contento come tutti che il vecchiaccio se ne sia andato, ma ballare in quel modo è imbarazzante. Vi sedete, così possiamo mangiare, per favore?!"  
"Va bene, va bene. Kasumi, cara, puoi prendere il sake, per favore?"  
"Genma, tesoro, non pensi che dovresti aspettare dopo cena per iniziare i tuoi festeggiamenti?"  
Schiarendosi la gola e sedendosi velocemente, Genma rispose, "Certo, No-chan, certo"  
La cena trascorse rapidamente prima che i membri della famiglia si dedicassero alle loro varie attività. Assicurandosi che Ranma fosse impegnato, Akane seguì discretamente Nodoka in cucina.  
"Zietta, ti serve aiuto con i piatti?"  
Da quando i Saotome erano tornati in casa Tendo, Nodoka e Kasumi erano giunte a un accordo riguardo le faccende domestiche. Nessun altro comprendeva il loro programma o la divisione dei lavori ma le due matriarche erano felici e la casa lavorava come una macchina finemente oliata, quindi a tutti stava bene restare all'oscuro. Apparentemente quel giorno toccava a Nodoka occuparsi dei piatti.  
"Mi piacerebbe che mi aiutassi, Akane"  
Le due lavorarono in silenzio. Mentre finivano, Nodoka chiese, "Akane, c'era qualcosa di cui volevi parlare?"  
"Sì...zietta, saresti ancora disposta ad aiutarmi con la cucina?"  
Nodoka guardò Akane, che apprensivamente si mordeva il labbro inferiore. "Certo, tesoro. Perché non prepariamo del the e ne parliamo? Vuoi mettere l'acqua a bollire?"  
Sollevata dal fatto che quella era l'unica richiesta che potesse gestire, Akane sorrise.  
Sedute al tavolo di sempre, Nodoka guardò Akane gentilmente, "Cosa ti preoccupa tanto, Akane?"  
In risposta, Akane rise. "Scherzi, vero? Non ricordi cos'è successo quando hai cercato di insegnarmi l'ultima volta? Ho praticamente distrutto la cucina"  
"Sì, mi ricordo. Ma perdonami se mi sbaglio, non eri riuscita a preparare un curry molto buono qualche tempo fa?"  
Akane si sorprese che lo sapesse. "Kasumi me ne ha parlato"  
"Oh. Sì, sono riuscita a cucinare il curry piuttosto bene, non buono come quello di Kasumi, ma pensavo fosse saporito"  
"E cosa facesti di diverso quel giorno?"  
"Mi dispiace, non capisco cosa intendi"  
"Quando cucinavi, eri sola? Eri frustrata? Felice? Calma?"  
"Beh, ero da sola, visto che Kasumi era uscita quella sera, ed ero davvero di buon umore. Avevamo appena riavuto gli esami di metà trimestre e avevo preso un voto alto"  
"Ok, e da quanto cucini?"  
"Non da molto, non ho mai realmente provato a cucinare fino a che non ho iniziato economia domestica al Furinkan"  
"Com'eri?"  
"Non bravissima, ma nemmeno terribile"  
"Capisco. Sì, penso che dovremmo decisamente ricominciare con le lezioni di cucina. Tuttavia, dovremo mettere a punto alcune regole precise. D'accordo?"  
Akane non era certa di cosa volesse dire ma sembrava stranamente nefasto. "Certo, zietta".

 

Shan Pu era stanca e stufa del Giappone e veniva continuamente respinta da Ranma, che la trattava come una sorta di lebbrosa. Non si rendeva conto di quanti uomini avrebbero adorato mettere le mani sul suo corpo? Avrebbe dovuto prostrarsi ai suoi piedi e ringraziarla per il permesso che aveva di toccarla. Ma no, quello stupido folle continuava a rifiutarla!  
Il problema era che, quando lei dava un'occhiata alle altre opzioni, non riusciva a capire il perché. Per iniziare, era impossibile che potesse essere interessato a quella pazza ginnasta. Certo, era abbastanza bella, aveva un corpo decente e sembrava molto a suo agio nel mostrarlo, e apparentemente era in salute. Ma solo la sua risata poteva far ammosciare un uomo più in fretta che vedere la sua bisnonna in bikini. E nonostante quello a cui gli uomini piaceva pensare, essere pazzi non significava sempre essere bravi a letto.  
Nemmeno la cuoca ovviamente rappresentava una minaccia. Certo, anche lei era attraente, ma quale uomo avrebbe voluto stare con una donna che era spesso scambiata per un ragazzo? Se la cuoca fosse stata sveglia, avrebbe tentato di mostrare le sue armi invece di nasconderle tutto il tempo. L'unica cosa che aveva da parte sua era che sapeva cucinare. Ma non era granché visto che sembrava fosse in grado di preparare un unico piatto. Inoltre, Shan Pu era una cuoca di gran lunga migliore e quella virago avrebbe solo potuto sperare di essere come lei.  
Ma quella...quell'altra ragazza era una storia diversa. Fin dal principio, era stata una spina nel fianco di Shan Pu. Perfino prima che riuscisse davvero a capire la lingua, aveva capito dal suo linguaggio del corpo che aveva una qualche presa su Ranma. Quindi, Shan Pu aveva fatto ciò che qualsiasi buona amazzone avrebbe fatto, aveva tentato di eliminare la competizione. Si rendeva conto ora che era stata la cosa sbagliata da fare, visto che non aveva fatto che tirare fuori il lato protettivo di Ranma.  
Dopo tutto quel tempo, ancora Shan Pu non capiva cosa Ranma vedesse in quella ragazza. Poteva ammettere che Akane fosse graziosa e anche apparentemente popolare. Shan Pu aveva sentito diversi gruppi di ragazzi parlare del suo aspetto e i gruppi di ragazze spesso menzionavano la sua gentilezza. In realtà, Shan Pu pensava che fossero tutti ciechi. Tutto ciò che lei vedeva era una ragazza rabbiosa, violenta e irritante che non sapeva cucinare e che a malapena si poteva definire un'artista marziale. Senza menzionare il fatto che, fisicamente, aveva davvero poco di cui essere orgogliosa.  
A differenza della sua sensuale figura.  
Shan Pu era di fronte allo specchio e si fissava. Aveva speso molto tempo a prepararsi quella sera ma ne valeva la pena. Era spettacolare. I suoi capelli erano folti, scintillanti, e cadevano lungo il suo corpo ogni volta che voltava la testa. Il trucco era stato applicato impeccabilmente, enfatizzando le labbra seducenti e gli occhi provocanti. L'abbigliamento che aveva scelto per la serata mostrava il suo corpo alla perfezione. I seni erano a malapena contenuti, impertinenti e fieri. Aveva il ventre scoperto, a dimostrare quanto fosse stretto e tonico. Ogni centimetri delle sue gambe lisce come seta erano disponibili a essere guardate. Con un ultimo ghigno, indossò una vestaglia, legandola senza stringerla, mise ai piedi le sue delicate scarpette e si diresse verso la porta.  
Quella sera, avrebbe sedotto Ranma e presto sarebbe potuta tornare a casa. Quando Ranma avesse sperimentato una notte con una vera donna, si sarebbe dimenticato di tutte le sciocche ragazzine intorno a lui. E quando fossero tornati al suo villaggio, lei pianificava di usare quelle abilità per tenerlo in riga: ricompensandolo con il piacere quando si comportava bene e negandosi quando non lo faceva. Dopotutto, gli uomini erano creature semplici.  
Sapeva che doveva andarci piano quella sera, ma aveva un piano. E. QUESTA volta, avrebbe funzionato.

 

Ranma era andato a letto quella sera dopo essersi allenato fin quasi ad esaurirsi, e per uno che era al top della forma fisica, non c'era che dire. Non riusciva a spiegare la frustrazione che gli stava montando dentro. Di norma, riusciva a lasciar perdere ma riconobbe quanto facilmente si stesse agitando.  
Tutto era cambiato per lui quando aveva pensato che Akane fosse morta. La prima volta. Quando l'aveva vista ruotare il kinjakan e improvvisamente scomparire, aveva pensato che fosse morta. Ed era morto anche qualcosa dentro di lui. Non si era mai sentito così paralizzato, così vuoto prima. In quel momento, tutto il resto aveva smesso di avere importanza. Non aveva idea di cose fosse accaduto dopo. Ricordava solo la Guida che tentava di levargli l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta di Akane. C'era stato un lampo di rabbia mentre cercava di aggrapparsi agli ultimi indumenti che lei aveva indossato ma il ricordo spariva rapidamente.  
Qual era stato il punto? Non avrebbe dovuto importare che prendessero i suoi vestiti. I vestiti non erano lei. No, nella sua mente l'avrebbe sempre immaginata con la sua divisa scolastica. Che in realtà non accentuava affatto la sua figura, ma in qualche modo era perfetta per lei.  
Non l'avrebbe mai più rivista sorridere. Quel sorriso perfetto che faceva sempre galoppare il suo cuore. Quel sorriso che gli offriva la sua amicizia così facilmente. Il sorriso di cui si era innamorato istantaneamente. Quel sorriso era scomparso, per sempre. Per cui nulla aveva più importanza.  
Poi, miracolosamente, la Guida aveva prodotto una bambola dai suoi vestiti e gli aveva detto che Akane era ancora viva! Il sollievo lo aveva attraversato quando aveva scoperto che aveva un'opportunità di salvarla. Giurando che nulla avrebbe ostacolato il suo cammino, aveva lottato come mai prima di allora per riportarla a sé. Aveva lottato e ucciso un semidio e l'avrebbe rifatto. Aveva dato a quel bastardo arrogante l'occasione di dargli l'acqua, per salvare il suo amore, e quell'idiota l'aveva schernito. Era la prima volta in cui avesse preso una vita e non si era sentito in colpa. E non perché Safulan fosse rinato. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvarla.  
Quando lei era atterrata fra le sue braccia, insensibile e incredibilmente fredda, aveva creduto che fosse troppo tardi. Aveva coperto il suo corpo troppo freddo per preservare il suo riserbo. Ma era troppo tardi. Era troppo tardi perché lei potesse badare all'imbarazzo che la nudità le avrebbe causato. Ma lui l'aveva fatto lo stesso. Meritava ogni piccolo pezzo di dignità avesse potuto offrirle.  
Si era ghiacciato, non più in grado di pensare ma sentendo fin troppe cose per contenersi. Quindi aveva iniziato a tremare, i pensieri semplicemente zampillavano fuori. Era riuscito finalmente a esprimere i suoi sentimenti per lei, ma perfino allora aveva faticato a trovare le parole. Aveva gridato nella propria testa le parole che aveva sempre voluto dirle. Le parole che era sempre stato troppo spaventato per dirgliele. Aveva voluto dirle ad alta voce. Era la sua ultima occasione. Ma sapeva che gli altri erano nei dintorni e le parole che aveva sempre voluto dirle doveva sentirle solo lei.  
Eppure in qualche modo lei lo aveva sentito, ed era tornata. Non aveva mai sentito più sollievo seguito dal terrore di quello che poteva aver detto. Era davvero un codardo e non poteva rischiare di essere respinto dall'unica persona che più amava al mondo.  
Nonostante non fosse riuscito a dirle la verità su quello che sentiva, aveva promesso di proteggerla e di tenerla al sicuro. Le persone che li avessero attaccati – o avessero attaccato lei per arrivare a lui – non sarebbero più state tollerate. Le bombe lanciatele addosso, dopo così poco tempo da aver rischiato la vita, erano divenute imperdonabili.  
Dopo un'ora o poco più di pensieri che lentamente diventavano più oscuri, Ranma capì che non avrebbe dormito. Doveva calmarsi prima di fare qualcosa di drastico. Balzò fuori dalla finestra della camera per poter fare una passeggiata.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Ranma si ritrovò a vagabondare. Se c'era una cosa che Ranma non faceva mai, era vagabondare. Poteva camminare per chilometri con una roccia sulla schiena senza stancarsi, ma si trattava di addestramento e aveva uno scopo. Il resto della sua vita era trascorso a correre da un posto all'altro. Quella era una cosa nuova e, per sua sorpresa, la camminata senza meta funzionò.  
Entrò in un parco e fu presto sollevato da ricordi di un bel pomeriggio trascorso con Akane. Ranma giunse alla siepe in cui una volta le aveva dato delle rose e decise di stendersi su un angolo di erba per terminare il suo sogno ad occhi aperti.  
All'insaputa di Ranma, Shan Pu lo aveva seguito fin da quando era uscito di casa. Si era sorpresa di vederlo e aveva deciso di seguirlo a distanza. Quando vide che si era fermato in una zona solitaria del parco, ghignò. Guardandosi intorno, notò che erano soli e probabilmente non sarebbero stati interrotti a quell'ora di notte. Sentendosi audace, Shan Pu allentò il nodo della vestaglia e la fece cadere a terra prima di incamminarsi verso Ranma. Questi si alzò rapidamente mentre i suoi istinti finalmente lavoravano e vide la ragazza che lentamente si avvicinava a lui. Si irritò quando capì chi fosse, ma poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide il suo aspetto.  
Shan Pu indossava quello che poteva essere difficilmente descritto come un reggiseno, sembravano più due piccoli triangoli di tessuto che a malapena le coprivano i capezzoli. Anche dalla distanza, capì che aveva freddo. La sua parte inferiore era a fatica coperta dal più piccolo paio di mutandine abbinate che avesse mai visto e aveva un reggicalze che sorreggeva delle calze nere che arrivavano fino alle cosce e si indirizzavano verso un paio di scarpe rosso brillante con tacco di dieci centimetri.  
Nonostante i suoi molti, molti difetti, Shan Pu era fisicamente il sogno di qualsiasi giovane uomo. Tentò di distogliere lo sguardo. Davvero. Ma era un passionale ragazzo di diciassette anni e il suo cervello stava lentamente perdendo la battaglia col cervello dei piani bassi.  
Shan Pu si sentì trionfante. Riusciva ad avvertire gli occhi di Ranma scorrere lungo il suo corpo ed era ovvio che qualsiasi sua resistenza fosse in declino. Camminò nella maniera più sensuale possibile verso di lui, passandosi una mano fra i capelli mentre l'altra stava sullo stomaco.  
Ranma deglutì. "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Shan Pu è passata a trovare Ranma a casa, lo ha visto saltare fuori dalla finestra e lo ha seguito qui"  
"Non dovresti tentare di entrare nella mia stanza"  
"Shan Pu vuole mostrare a Ranma cosa significa essere marito e moglie. Ci divertiremo, lo prometto"  
Ranma chiuse gli occhi e chiuse il capo. Era più facile pensare quando non guardava la tentazione in, uhm...faccia. "No. Ti ho già detto che non sono interessato"  
Quando Ranma non ricevette risposta, aprì gli occhi e si sorprese di vedere che Shan Pu era a gattoni, il suo corpo piegato verso le sue gambe. Guardò in basso indicando la protuberanza nei suoi pantaloni e miagolò, "Il tuo corpo la pensa diversamente"  
Ranma si guardò intorno freneticamente, e tentò di ricomporsi. "Sei pazza?!?! Siamo in pubblico!"  
In risposta, lei si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò ulteriormente, le braccia intorno al suo corpo, il petto premuto contro il suo, e la sua bocca che si muoveva verso quella di lui.  
Ranma udì un indistinto scatto e un momento dopo furono fradici mentre il sistema d'irrigazione veniva attivato.  
"G-G-GATTO!!!" il grido poteva essere sentito a distanza mentre una formosa rossina correva in cerchio, e senza successo tentava di togliersi di dosso una piccola gattina lilla.

 

Akane era sprofondata nel sonno e si stiracchiò solo quando sentì il rumore di graffi e miagolii. Assonnata, le ci volle qualche momento per capire da dove i rumori provenivano, dietro la sua porta. Aprendola, fu sconvolta di trovare il fidanzato a quattro zappe e inzuppato, che saettò in camera sua.  
"Ranma?" mormorò prima che lui le si mettesse accanto e iniziasse a strofinarsi contro la sua gamba, facendo le fusa. Akane si inginocchiò e si sedette al suo fianco. "Ranma, cos'è successo? Perché sei fradicio? Beh, dai, andiamo in bagno così puoi cambiarti"  
Akane si alzò e si diresse al bagno. Quando fu a metà strada nel corridoio si accorse di essere sola. Tornando in camera per prendere Ranma, trovò la rossina appallottolata e già addormentata sul suo letto. Si avvicinò e iniziò gentilmente a scuoterlo, "Dai, alzati". In risposta, Ranma fece le fusa ancora più forte e si spostò in una posizione leggermente più comoda.  
Akane ci mise un momento a considerare le opzioni. Uno, poteva prendere Ranma, trascinarlo fino al bagno e buttarlo a fare il bagno per poi farlo cambiare. Due, poteva scaldare dell'acqua e riportarla nella sua stanza, sperando che con la trasformazione avrebbe svegliato Ranma. Tre, poteva tornare a letto. La prima opzione dava l'idea di davvero troppo sforzo ed era un po' squallida. La seconda opzione dava l'idea di prendere troppo tempo e non aveva proprio voglia di stare nella fredda cucina quando poteva dormire nel suo bel letto caldo, ora un po' umido. Presa la decisione, Akane si intrufolò nello spazio fra Ranma e il muro, addormentandosi presto, il suo ultimo pensiero fu, - È un gatto ed è una ragazza. Non significa niente. -

 

Akane si stiracchiò leggermente mentre il sole del mattino le colpiva il volto. Non volendosi alzare, si voltò di lato e sprofondò nella coperta attirando il pupazzo ancora di più a sé. Si sentiva così calda e comoda da essere di nuovo cullata verso il sonno. Le ci volle qualche istante per rendersi conto che non dormiva più con i pupazzi e anche se ne avesse avuto uno, non le avrebbe abbracciato la vita tentando di stringersi di più al suo petto. Aprì velocemente gli occhi per guardare in basso e vide una testa piena di capelli rossi e la sua faccia divenne di una sfumatura simile mentre notava le loro posizioni.  
Servì un altro momento per ricordarsi degli eventi della notte precedente. Tentò rapidamente e silenziosamente di uscire dal letto prima che Ranma si svegliasse, ma quando tentò di divincolarsi dalle sue braccia, Ranma la strinse ancora di più.  
Trattenne una risatina. Avrebbe dovuto davvero svegliarlo. Ma era piuttosto comoda e non lo biasimava per volersi accoccolare di più, l'idea era stranamente allettante al momento. Nessuno l'avrebbe saputo se fosse rimasta lì solo un altro po', no?  
Infine, guardando l'ora e rendendosi conto che doveva alzarsi, tentò di svegliare il fidanzato.  
"Ranma!" sussurrò, "Svegliati!"  
Ranma si stirò, sentendosi curiosamente rinfrescato e contento. Dal loro ritorno dalla Cina, non aveva dormito bene. All'inizio aveva avuto incubi e si svegliava agitato e sudato. Riacquistando equilibrio e rendendosi conto di dov'era, si era calmato ma rimaneva agitato e preoccupato per la fidanzata. Poi sgattaiolava nella stanza di Akane per darle un'occhiata e soddisfare il proprio bisogno di sapere che era davvero al sicuro. Solo allora poteva tornare in camera sua, nella speranza di riaddormentarsi.  
Dopo il matrimonio fallito, i sogni erano cambiati. Erano pieni di vivide immagini dei suoi amici che tiravano un'Akane che protestava e che indossava un vestito da sposa, per allontanarla da lui. Poi lei si trasformava in una piccola bambola che lui portava stretta al petto mentre tentava di lottare contro il fuoco. Quando il suo sogno arrivava al punto in cui Akane tornava a grandezza naturale ma rimaneva immobile fra le sue braccia, con un piccolo sorriso ad aggraziare il suo volto, si svegliava violentemente, balzando a sedere mentre setacciava l'ambiente che lo circondava con frenesia.  
Quella era la prima notte in cui fu in grado di fare un'unica dormita e il suo corpo si rifiutava di muoversi. Abbracciò il cuscino contro di sé, nascondendo il viso nel suo calore, godendosi il dolce profumo che gli risultava così confortante.  
A un certo punto tra il sonno e la coscienza, riconobbe che qualcuno chiamava il suo nome.  
"Mmh, altri cinque minuti" rispose Ranma sfregando di nuovo il viso nella morbidezza del cuscino.  
Ora diventata rossa come una barbabietola, Akane scosse lievemente il ragazzo e disse a voce più alta, "Ranma! Svegliati!"  
"Non voglio, è troppo comodo"  
Dovendo reprimere un gemito per le sensazioni che i suoi involontari movimenti le stavano causando, Akane fece alcuni respiri per calmarsi. Non avrebbe svegliato tutta la casa e doveva farlo uscire dalla sua stanza prima che qualcuno li scoprisse in quella posizione o si sarebbe ritrovata in un altro matrimonio frettolosamente orchestrato.  
Stava per dargli un pizzicotto, quando lui disse, "È stato il pù bel sogno" mentre tornava a strofinare la faccia contro di lei. - Cosa sta sognando, esattamente? - si domandò e i pensieri cominciarono a fuggire al suo controllo. Ora sentendosi tutta accaldata, sibilò, "Ranma. RANMA!"  
Ranma stava facendo un sogno molto bello sulla sera precedente. Solamente, nel suo sogno era Akane piegata su di lui, i suoi occhi fissi sulla conferma della sua eccitazione mentre lentamente li sollevava su di lui e si dirigeva verso il suo corpo. Preso a osservarla, quasi non sentì qualcuno che gli scuoteva la spalla. Si scrollò di dosso la sensazione, non volendo distogliere gli occhi da quella bellezza e dal modo in cui i suoi seni ondeggiavano mentre si avvicinava a lui. Intanto lei si mordeva il labbro sensualmente prima di regalargli un ardente sorriso che gli prometteva delizie indicibili. Voleva toccarla, così tanto. Per capire se la sua pelle fosse morbida come sembrava. La sua mano pulsò mentre iniziava ad allungarla verso di lei.  
Ma la persona che cercava di ottenere la sua attenzione era persistente in modo frustrante. Voltò il capo per vedere chi potesse disturbarlo a quell'ora e dirgli di andare all'inferno, ma si rese conto che stava guardando Akane.  
Un momento, Akane? Non era...  
Ora del tutto sveglio, capì rapidamente la propria attuale posizione e andò in crisi. Allontanò la testa il più possibile, lasciando la presa mentre ruzzolava giù dal letto.  
Stava iniziando ad esclamare, "IO..." quando una mano andò a coprirgli la bocca.  
"Sshhhh!!! Sveglierai tutti!"  
Lui si guardò intorno agitato, "Cosa...perché...sono nella tua stanza?" sussurrò.  
Akane arrossì. "Eri...non importa! Devi andartene prima che qualcuno ti becchi qui!"  
Il viso di Ranma impallidì e annuì. Fece un passo verso la porta quando sentì Akane sibilare, "Idiota, usa la finestra! La finestra!"  
Ranma si sfregò dietro la testa imbarazzato e borbottò, "Uhm. Scusa". Fu fuori dalla finestra un istante dopo.

 

Quando Ranma uscì dalla sua stanza, Akane si vestì velocemente e volò per la sua corsa mattutina, sperando di espellere un po' di energia repressa. Dopo essersi calmata un po', si costrinse a una doccia fredda.  
La colazione quel mattino fu un po' strana. Akane era così imbarazzata che rifiutò di instaurare contatto visivo. Seguendo il suo esempio, Ranma aveva a sua volta mangiato rapidamente e silenziosamente prima che entrambi uscissero per andare a scuola. Sapendo che doveva introdurre l'argomento al più presto, Akane stava per rompere il silenzio, ma si sorprese quando fu battuta da Ranma.  
"Uhm, ehi, Akane?"  
"Sì, Ranma?"  
"Uhm, mi dispiace per prima. Uhm. Io non...voglio dire..."  
"Non ti preoccupare, Ranma. In parte è stata colpa mia"  
Con lieve sollievo, Ranma disse, "Davvero? Ti dispiace dirmi cos'è successo? E-e come sono finito..." si schiarì la gola, "nel tuo...uhm...letto?"  
"Beh, non so davvero come, ma eri in modalità gatto. Ieri sera tardi, o questa mattina presto? Non importa. Mi sono svegliata e ho sentito miagolare alla porta insieme a dei graffi. Quando l'ho aperta, sei entrato, comportandoti...beh, lo sai, da gatto"  
"Ok, ma...come sono finito...  
"È qui che è colpa mia. Ero davvero stanca e intontita, davvero stanca. Sei saltato nella mia stanza e sul letto. Ti ho detto di seguirmi al bagno e mi sono avviata verso il corridoio ma non c'eri. Quando sono rientrata, stavi già dormendo. Come ho detto, ero davvero stanca, e avrei dovuto portarti in bagno o portare dell'acqua calda dalla cucina ma volevo solo tornare a dormire. E tu eri appallottolato nell'angolo del mio letto! Non avevo idea che tu...che noi saremmo finiti, beh, uhm...lo sai...in quel modo" finì Akane con il viso leggermente arrossato.  
Ranma guardava Akane un po' shockato. Lo pensava solo lui o lei era imbarazzata? Era ovvio dal suo piccolo sproloquio che lei fosse agitata ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a capire il perché. Si ricordava di essersi svegliato vedendo il suo viso ma finiva lì. Era successo qualcos'altro? Cosa stava nascondendo? Se lei non voleva dirglielo, pensò che non era necessario saperlo.  
"È ok. Scusa, ti ho disturbata stanotte"  
Camminarono ancora un po' in silenzio prima che Akane chiedesse, "Allora, cos'è successo? Com'è che sei finito in modalità gatto?"  
"Uhm. Beh, ieri sera non riuscivo a dormire e sono uscito a fare una passeggiata per schiarirmi le idee. Sono finito al parco e all'improvviso Shan Pu si è presentata in..." Ranma si fermò. Non aveva davvero voglia di descrivere ad Akane cosa Shan Pu aveva addosso, ancora meno come si era comportata. "Beh, si è presentata. Quando le ho detto di andarsene, mi è saltata addosso e mi ha avvolto nei suoi tentacoli quando si sono accesi gli irrigatori. E, sai, non se ne andava! È proprio l'ultima cosa che ricordo"  
Ranma guardò Akane di sbieco, timoroso di trovarla arrabbiata per essere stato insieme a Shan Pu, ma non era davvero stata colpa sua! Si sorprese nel vederla scoppiare a ridere.  
"Diamine, Ranma. Non so come fai. È come se finissi sempre da una situazione assurda all'altra. Sei sicuro che la maledizione di Jusenkyo sia l'unica che hai ricevuto durante i tuoi addestramenti?"  
Ranma era insicuro su cosa rispondere e, per una volta, scelse saggiamente di rimanere zitto. Fu allora che ricordò di voler chiedere ad Akane degli attacchi mattutini.  
"Allora, Akane, cos'è successo ieri? So perché ti hanno attaccata, ma perché non hai lottato?"  
Akane gli spiegò la sua teoria. Lui si stupì della sua logica, ma fu di supporto, dicendole che il suo piano probabilmente avrebbe funzionato. Aveva intenzionalmente evitato di dirle delle sue conversazioni con i ragazzi a scuola il giorno prima. Era contento di farle pensare che la stava gestendo da sola.  
Rendendosi conto che si stavano avvicinando a scuola, Akane fece un profondo respiro e iniziò una conversazione che desiderava poter evitare. "Uhm. Ma c'è un'altra cosa. Non so se riesco a scansare con successo Kuno. Cioè, sono sicura di farcela ma lui è abbastanza forte e potrei davvero reagire, e rovinerebbe il piano. Ieri sono stata fortunata, sembrava così sconvolto di non vedermi lottare che non ha attaccato. Quindi...Ranma, ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore" inghiottire l'orgoglio si dimostrò più difficile di quanto avesse pensato. "Ho bisogno che tu ti occupi di Kuno per me"  
Shockato, Ranma si era fermato e la guardava a bocca aperta. Aveva sentito bene? Akane gli aveva davvero chiesto di combattere la sua battaglia per lei? Era sicuramente un segno dell'apocalisse, no? Ranma lanciò un'occhiata in alto per vedere se il cielo stesse crollando. Poi guardò in basso per assicurarsi che la terra non si sarebbe spaccata per farlo sprofondare. Guardò a sinistra e non vide alcun uomo a cavallo incappucciato correre verso di lui. Guardò a destra e non c'era alcuno sciame di locuste.  
Vedendo Ranma con l'espressione di chi non avrebbe risposto, Akane avvertì il proprio cuore fare un tonfo. Si stava guardando intorno in modo da evitare il suo sguardo? Non pensava di dover davvero insistere per portare Ranma a battere Kuno, che era un'irritazione costante per entrambi.  
"Sai, è okay. Non devi fare niente. Me la caverò"  
"Uh? Di che parli? Certo che mi occuperò di Kuno per te. Insomma, hai ragione, una ragazza lenta come te non potrebbe mai riuscire ad evitare i suoi attacchi. Se ti allenassi di più e ti velocizzassi, come quando io sono ragazza, forse avresti una chance"  
Camminando accanto alla fidanzata, Ranma fu ignaro del pugno che Akane serrò e della postura rigida che aveva adottato. Con denti serrati, Akane ribollì, "Grazie molte, Ranma".  
Non cogliendo il sarcasmo, lui replicò spensieratamente, "Nessun problema! Dopo tutto, è dovere di un artista marziale proteggere i deboli"  
Fortunatamente per il benessere fisico di Ranma, per non parlare del temperamento di Akane, si avvicinarono a scuola ed entrambi udirono l'ormai familiare grido di battaglia degli illusi che si preparavano alla loro sfida giornaliera. Aumentando il passo, Akane guizzò in avanti evitando sapientemente tutti i ragazzi. Vide Kuno, che per una volta si trovava in mezzo agli altri. Fu abile a mancare per un pelo il suo colpo, e si fidò del fatto che Ranma fosse dietro di lei e pronto a intervenire, ignorò l'attacco successivo, correndo a tutta velocità, fermandosi solo quando raggiunse la parte superiore delle scale. Guardando indietro, vide Ranma appoggiarsi con fare casuale sulla testa di Kuno, le mani nelle tasche, mentre il kendoka era con la faccia a terra e spalmato al suolo, il bokken* rotto accanto a lui. Akane fece un cenno a Ranma e sorrise grata prima di entrare nell'edificio.  
Arrossendo leggermente per il sorriso di Akane, Ranma la fissò finché non sparì prima di guardarsi intorno. Era infastidito dagli attacchi di quel secondo giorno ma lievemente placato dal fatto che solo alcuni con cui aveva parlato il giorno prima si erano presentati. Anzi, ora che faceva un rapido calcolo, si rendeva conto che i ragazzi presenti erano solo la metà rispetto a quelli che avevano partecipato il giorno precedente. Ranma prestò speciale attenzione alle divise sportive e alle facce dei ragazzi presenti – così avrebbe potuto 'chiacchierare' con loro più tardi – prima di seguire la sua graziosa fidanzata.  
Con soddisfazione camminò lungo il corpo di Kuno, assicurandosi di affondare i talloni a ogni passo. Normalmente si sarebbe sentito in colpa per aver colpito un uomo mentre era a terra ma c'era molta rabbia residua in lui contro quell'aspirante dongiovanni a causa della sua partecipazione al disastro del matrimonio, quindi fece un'eccezione.

 

Gli occhi di Ranma erano incollati all'orologio sul muro. Un altro paio di minuti e finalmente sarebbe stata ora di pranzo. Stava sperando di poter passare il tempo con Akane quel giorno visto che sembrava portata a essere gentile con lui dopo averla aiutata al mattino. Pensò al suo sorriso e improvvisamente si sentì compiaciuto. Amava quando Akane riconosceva le sue abilità e ancora di più quando gli mostrava apprezzamento per i suoi sforzi, anche se si trattava di una cosa semplice come quel sorriso con cui lo aveva graziato.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, mancò l'insegnante che annunciava il pranzo e la campana, e fu destato dalla propria fantasticheria da qualcuno che urtò il suo banco mentre usciva. Si voltò verso il banco di Akane e scoprì che se n'era già andata. Guardandosi intorno, la trovò all'angolo dell'aula, profondamente impegnata a conversare con una mezza dozzina di ragazze.  
Deluso, decise di pranzare fuori e di parlare con più sfidanti mattutini possibili.

 

Nuovamente, Akane si ritrovò a tornare a casa da sola. Era stata un'altra lunga giornata ma a differenza di quella precedente, era rinvigorita e non stanca. Arrossì appena iniziando a proiettarsi quella giornata, ricordando il piacevole modo con cui era iniziata. Non aveva condiviso il letto con nessuno fin da quando era una bambina, e le sue sorelle non si erano mai accoccolate con lei. Era stato così bello svegliarsi fra le braccia di Ranma. Era così forte – anche da ragazza – che non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi al sicuro nel suo abbraccio. Nonostante ciò, era imbarazzata nel pensare a come la faceva sentire il ricordo del suo viso fra i seni.  
Scosse il capo, non era il momento per quel tipo di pensieri. Aveva altre cose da sbrigare e voleva mantenere il suo spirito. Vide il suo bersaglio, che lo aspettava impazientemente.  
"Buon pomeriggio, Taro"  
"Ehi. Allora, cos'è successo ieri dopo che mi hai cacciato?"  
Akane roteò gli occhi per il suo scarso saluto e la sua ovvia irritazione. Dopo mezz'ora nella stessa stanza con Happosai e Taro, Akane si era resa conto che il fatto che Taro venisse tormentato da Happosai rendeva le negoziazioni più difficile. Saggiamente aveva deciso di mandarlo via, istruendolo di incontrarla al ponte il giorno dopo.  
"Beh, dopo che te ne sei andato, finalmente sono giunta a un accordo che penso renderà felici tutti"  
Taro si raddrizzò, l'entusiasmo irradiava da lui. "Sul serio?"  
"Sì. Vuoi sentire tutto il piano o solo la tua parte?"  
A lui non importava in realtà del resto ma ci pensò prima di dirlo, dopotutto lei lo stava aiutando.  
"Tutto"  
Sorpresa ma compiaciuta Akane iniziò a raccontare a Taro quello che aveva denominato _L'accordo delle mutandine._  
"Il vecchietto ha accettato di cambiarti il nome e di smetterla con le irruzioni per le mutandine a scuola – ciò comprende il non sbirciare nelle docce. In realtà, abbiamo concordato che sarà accettato a scuola solo una volta al mese, tanto per allontanarlo dalla tentazione. In più, ha accettato che non molesterà più nessuno in casa mia. In cambio, ho dovuto convincere tutte le ragazze a scuole a regalargli un 'tesorino'. Organizzerò tutte le classi secondo un programma annuale così che il vecchietto possa avere un nuovo rifornimento ogni mese e ogni ragazza dovrà solo fare una 'donazione' all'anno. Il primo scambio avverrà lunedì, quindi ho fino ad allora per convincere tutti"  
Taro era impressionato dalla sua previdenza ma vedeva diversi buchi nel suo piano.  
"Ci hai pensato un sacco, eh?"  
"Sì"  
"E quanto hai dovuto cambiare i tuoi piani per includere me?"  
"Sorprendentemente, non molto. Sapevo che sarebbe servito qualcosa di grosso per tenerlo lontano da scuola, quindi gli ho fatto credere che cambiarti il nome fosse una parte del piano non negoziabile"  
"E se le ragazze alla tua scuola non concordano col piano? E se gli rifilano qualcosa che per lui non va bene? Cosa succede che non si accontenta di una sola 'donazione' come la chiami tu?"  
"Beh, ho pianificato tutto, non dovresti essere troppo preoccupato, perlomeno non per la tua parte. Ha accettato di cambiarti il nome dopo aver ricevuto metà dei 'tesori' dal primo gruppo. Dopodiché, ti suggerisco di andartene velocemente e di evitarlo a tutti i costi. Cioè, per il resto della tua vita. Non può cambiare il tuo nome se non ti vede. Non sono riuscita a convincerlo a non cambiarti il nome mai più, mi dispiace"  
"Ok. Ma in che modo le ragazze saranno d'accordo? E si fidano di lui?"  
"Ho già parlato ad alcune di loro oggi. Sorprendentemente, è stato facile convincerle. Sono stanche tanto quanto me di non potersi cambiare e fare la doccia in pace. Parlerò al resto della classe domani e mi darò da fare per parlare con tutta la scuola in settimana, lascia che me ne occupi mio. Ho convinto Happosai a un breve viaggio d'addestramento per il resto della settimana come buon segno che smetterà con le sue incursioni. Quindi le ragazze hanno almeno una settimana per respirare"  
Sospettoso di natura, Taro chiese, "Quindi, erano semplicemente volenterose di aiutarmi?"  
"No" Akane apparve un po' imbarazzata. "Alcune di loro hanno chiesto perché tu dovessi avere qualcosa senza dare niente in cambio. Quindi, ho dovuto trovare un compromesso. Ogni ragazza che donerà al mese, potrà richiedere il tuo aiuto per una cosa noiosa. Una cosa ragionevole, quindi non preoccuparti, non diventerai uno schiavo né altro" agitò la mano con aria smargiassa.  
"Che tipo di cose noiose?"  
"Beh, la mia amica Sayuri ha appena mollato il suo ragazzo, ha scoperto che la tradiva..."  
"Quindi vuole che lo picchi?"  
Akane roteò gli occhi. "No. Vuole che la porti al ristorante dove lui lavora, così da infierire. Ti pagherà. Un'altra ragazza ha un fratello che si trasferisce la prossima settimane e vuole che l'aiuti con i mobili. Le altre ragazze avranno bisogno di tempo per pensarci"  
Taro ci rifletté. Non sembrava proprio uno svantaggio per lui. Certo, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto lavorare parecchio ma non era spaventato dal lavoro fisico. E il lato sadico di lui pensava che il finto appuntamento fosse divertente; amava innervosire le persone. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena se alla fine avesse potuto chiamarsi Meraviglioso**.  
"Okay. Ci sto"  
"Grandioso. Sai, mi aiuterebbe a convincere tutti gli altri se domani venissi dopo la scuola per l'appuntamento con Sayuri. Sarà un altro segno di buona fede, come il vecchietto che sta via per la settimana"  
"Certo. Va bene. Dille che la incontrerò dopo la scuola" Taro continuò ad accompagnarla a casa, era da tanto che non si sentiva di così buon umore. "Allora, tu cosa ne ricavi da tutto questo?"  
Akane lo guardò confusa. "Non capisco. Ho detto che io sono fuori dall'accordo"  
"Sì, per quanto riguarda Happosai. E da me cosa vuoi?"  
"Oh, quello? Uhm. In realtà nulla" ghignò, "Fidati, posso sollevare da sola le cose pesanti"  
Un sopracciglio inarcato, Taro la fermò. "Senti, so che non ti serviva il mio aiuto. Il tuo piano avrebbe funzionato senza di me. La mia parte è semplicemente quella di mettere la ciliegina sulla torta ma non è nemmeno la tua, di torta. Quindi, seriamente, cosa vuoi? Te lo devo"  
Akane fu un po' sorpresa. Taro era sempre sembrato uno sfacciato idiota che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per ottenere quello che voleva. Ma si rese conto che anche lui era un artista marziale e il suo orgoglio richiedeva di ripagare i favori.  
"Beh, a essere onesti, non mi serve niente da te, ma c'è qualcosa che puoi fare: smettila con gli epiteti quando parli con Ranma"  
"Cosa?"  
"I nomignoli. Senti, so che a voi ragazzi serve qualcosa per darvi il tormento, lo capisco. Ma basta con gli insulti che hanno a che fare con la sua maledizione. Basta con finocchio, trans, o femminuccia. Puoi farlo per me?"  
Taro scrollò le spalle. "Certo. Posso chiamarlo in molti altri modi"  
"Questo è lo spirito"  
Raggiungendo il dojo, Taro chiese, "Sei sicura che non c'è niente che possa fare per te nello specifico? Sento di ricevere molto più di quello che do"  
Akane rise. "Senti, una persona in meno che mi rapisce per me è sufficiente. A meno che tu non voglia allenarti con me, ovviamente. Mi sarebbe sempre utile un compagno d'allenamento" scherzò.  
"Allenamento? Il fino...Ranma non si allena con te?"  
"No, Ranma evita e schiva, non mi attacca né mi colpisce mai davvero. Senti, lascia perdere. Stavo solo scherzando, sono sicuro che non ti va di allenarti con me"  
-Non va a nessuno- pensò tristemente.  
Taro incrociò le braccia davanti al petto. "Vada per l'allenamento. Quando vuoi cominciare?"  
"Sul serio? Ti allenerai con me?" Akane saltò, entusiasta. "Stavo per mettermi a eseguire dei kata*** ma in coppia è molto meglio. Ti va di aspettare nel doko? Mi cambierò in fretta"  
"In realtà, preferirei che stessimo fuori. Per me è l'ambiente per combattere naturale. C'è un parco o altro che possiamo usare?"  
"In effetti, c'è un lotto abbandonato che sarebbe perfetto, ci siamo passati. È a tre isolati da qui" indicò. "Gira a sinistra e vai avanti. Mi cambio e ci vedremo lì"  
Poi si voltò e corse in casa prima che lui potesse cambiare idea.

 

Il sudore le colava dal viso, macchie di polvere erano ovunque sul suo gi****, e ansimava per la stanchezza. Era sicura che sarebbe stata completamente dolorante il giorno dopo e avrebbe avuto un livido spettacolare sul costato insieme ad altri piccoli tagli sulle braccia. Era appena atterrata sul fianco dopo aver bloccato un calcio con successo mentre aveva mancato il pugno che ne era seguito. Avvertì un altro livido formarsi sul fianco su cui era caduta.  
La graziosa artista marziale stava facendo buon uso del suo tempo.  
Stavano lottando da più di mezz'ora. All'inizio, si era spaventata che Taro non la prendesse sul serio; i suoi movimenti erano stati lenti ed esitanti. Rapidamente si era resa conto che stava testando le sue abilità, non avendola mai vista lottare. Dopo aver capito il suo livello, aveva iniziato a lottare onestamente.  
Era contenta di vedere che lui non aveva problemi a colpirla in quanto ragazza. Akane fu sorpresa di impararlo mentre la colpiva, lui non la umiliava affatto. Anzi, la incoraggiava quando faceva bene e le dava suggerimenti su come modificare i movimenti o sviluppare la sua strategia.  
Taro si avvicinò a lei e si stava per abbassare per aiutarla ad alzarsi quando fu improvvisamente lanciato dall'altra parte della zona abbandonata. Una figura vestita di rosso e nero si piazzò fra loro, l'aura battagliera infiammata.

_*spada di legno usata nel kendo._

_**in inglese Awesome, Meraviglioso come traduzione mi sembrava la scelta meno pessima. Sul serio, Taro ha dei problemi._

_***esercizi individuali._

_****uniforme da judo._


	3. Il piano: fraintendimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ranma uscì di scuola con passo rapido. Era stato più facile di quanto avesse immaginato convincere il resto degli aggressori mattutini che il suo fidanzamento con Akane era ancora valido. La combinazione di Akane che rifiutava tutte le 'sfide' e le sue chiassose e minacciose conversazioni con i colpevoli avevano funzionato. Si sperava che l'unica persona che d'ora in poi avrebbe attaccato Akane fosse solo Kuno. Visto che non si era mai arreso fin dall'inizio, non era cambiato niente. Tornando a casa piuttosto compiaciuto di se stesso, udì i familiari suoni di colpi che ogni artista marziale avrebbe riconosciuto come quelli provenienti da una lotta in corso. Guardandosi incontro, si rese conto di essere vicino al lotto vacante in cui a volte Ryoga si accampava. Curioso sull'identità dei combattenti, voltò l'angolo e riconobbe facilmente Collant Taro che stava tirando un calcio a...  
Si bloccò quando vide la sua fidanzata che tentava di difendersi. Il suo cuore iniziò a battergli selvaggiamente mentre pensava, -Ucciderò quel bastardo se le mette un dito addosso-. Osservando, involontariamente ammise che Akane se la stava cavando piuttosto bene. Quel pensiero ebbe rapida fine quando vide Taro rivolgere un pugno al suo petto, facendola cadere e colpire il suolo violentemente.  
Cominciò a vedere rosso, osservando Taro dirigersi verso Akane, piegandosi per afferrarla. Agendo d'istinto, corse, non avvertendo nemmeno il proprio ki* crescere colpendo Taro in faccia, facendolo volare dall'altra parte della zona. Poi prese una posizione di difesa di fronte alla ragazza ancora a terra.  
"Cosa cazzo pensi di fare?!"  
"Ranma?"  
"Non puoi pensare che io possa permettere che tu la rapisca di nuovo!"  
"Ranma!"  
Si mosse in avanti mentre Collant si alzava dal suolo, fermandosi solo quando sentì una piccola, familiare mano sul petto. Senza disturbarsi a guardare in basso, disse, "Akane, spostati. Non voglio che ti faccia male"  
"No, Ranma"  
"Perché diavolo no? Ti stava attaccando!"  
"Ranma, non è così"  
"Esatto, non stavo facendo nulla che lei non volesse" ghignò Collant, lasciando scorrere di proposito gli occhi sulla ragazza in mezzo a loro. Era arrabbiato da morire per aver ricevuto un pugno da quell'idiota e fremeva per colpire quella femminuccia in faccia. Farlo incazzare era solo un bonus.  
Socchiudendo gli occhi, Ranma mise le mani sulle spalle di Akane nel tentativo di spostarla di lato ma lei oppose resistenza. Togliendo gli occhi da Collant per la prima volta, guardò Akane, gli occhi di lei pieni di preoccupazione.  
"Ranma, fermati. Per favore" lo supplicò.  
Ranma la guardò confuso. -Perché sta cercando di fermarmi? L'unica altra volta in cui si è messa in mezzo in uno dei miei combattimenti, è stato per proteggere Shinnosuke- i suoi occhi si allargarono. -NO! Non può essere...-  
"Sì, ascoltala da bravo bambino"  
"Taro! Non sei di aiuto. Penso che dovresti andare"  
Taro alzò le spalle. Aveva davvero voglia di continuare il combattimento ma non era disposto a rendere ostile l'unica persona fondamentale per il cambio del suo nome. Se non poteva attaccare Ranma fisicamente, sicuramente poteva farlo almeno verbalmente e compiacersi di farlo arrabbiare. E tutti sapevano che, quando si trattava di Ranma, c'era di sicuro una cosa per farlo alterare.  
"Come vuoi, dolcezza. Ci vediamo dopo scuola domani per quell'appuntamento di cui abbiamo parlato" e con quella sparata di congedo, sogghignò e mosse le sopracciglia guardando Ranma prima di dirigersi in strada, ridendo tra sé. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, lui si sarebbe trovato due metri sotto terra.  
Ranma poté avvertire il proprio corpo iniziare a tremare per la rabbia. Era impossibile che intendesse davvero di avere un appuntamento con Akane, giusto? Ma allora perché la stava GUARDANDO in quel modo.  
"Appuntamento? Vuoi dirmi cosa sta succedendo? Che appuntamento? Quand'è che hai cominciato a frequentarlo? Perché ha detto appuntamento? Quando DIAMINE è successo che iniziasse a fare ciò che dici tu? Cosa significa che avrà un APPUNTAMENTO con TE?"  
Akane sospirò, "Ranma, calmati. Posso spiegare per l'appuntamento..."  
"QUINDI C'E' UN APPUNTAMENTO?"  
"Sì, ma..."  
"NO! Niente ma!"  
"Ranma..."  
"NON ci sarà un appuntamento!"  
"Sto cercando..."  
"Non esiste!"  
"Per favore, ascolta..."  
"Non lo permetterò!"  
"...cosa?"  
"Mi hai sentito! Non ti permetterò di andare a un appuntamento con lui!"  
"Non mi permetterai?"  
"Esatto!"  
"Non MI permetterai?"  
"Sopra il mio cadavere!"  
"NON MI permetterai? Chi pensi di essere?"  
"Il TUO fidanzato, ecco chi!"  
"Esatto, sei il mio fidanzato. NON sei mio marito. Decisamente NON sei mio padre. NON hai il diritto di 'permettermi' di fare niente!" strinse gli occhi e lo colpì sul petto con l'indice. "E chiariamo una cosa subito, Ranma Saotome" lo colpì, "quando ci sposeremo un giorno, non avrai comunque il diritto di DIRMI" colpo, "CHE", colpo, "COSA", colpo, "POTER", colpo, "FARE!"  
Evidenziò il concetto portando i pugni stretti ai fianchi e procedendo a correre via.  
Ranma fissò la schiena della ragazza arrabbiata mentre iniziava ad allontanarsi. Anche lui era ancora arrabbiato e, se doveva essere onesto, appena un po' spaventato, ma perlopiù confuso. Non aveva ancora idea di ciò che stava succedendo. Facendo un profondo respiro, si guardò intorno, cercando di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per avere un indizio. Non trovando niente, decise di seguire Akane a casa...lievemente distante. Nonostante quello che le persone pensavano di lui, era davvero capace di imparare dai propri errori e sapeva che sarebbe stato un brutto momento per irritare ulteriormente la fidanzata. Sfortunatamente per lui, non aveva ancora imparato l'importanza di ascoltare con attenzione.

 

Akane camminò pesantemente lungo tutto il tragitto verso casa e a malapena si trattenne dallo sbattere la porta dietro di sé. Dirigendosi al piano di sopra per recuperare dei vestiti puliti e un asciugamano, andò poi nel furoba**. Si sedette sullo sgabello, sfregandosi furiosamente il sudore e la sporcizia, oltre che uno strato di pelle, dal corpo.  
-Non posso credere che lui pensi di potermi dire cosa posso o non posso fare! Non m'importa quanto lo amo, NON sarò una a cui può dare ordini.-  
Dopo essersi sciacquata e accomodata nell'acqua calda, si godette il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. Non era riuscita a fare un bagno tranquillo da quando Happosai si era presentato in città, sempre con la paura di essere spiata.  
-Tutto il lavoro che dovrò fare per il piano ne varrà la pena se potrò spendere più tempo così-.  
I suoi pensieri lentamente tornarono al suo fidanzato e alla sua reazione verso Taro. Era talmente ovvio che Taro stesse cercando di irritare Ranma, insinuando che loro due avessero pianificato un appuntamento. Aveva cercato, davvero cercato di rimanere calma e aveva funzionato; fino a un certo punto. Non aveva voluto fare altro che spiegargli le circostanze, ma lui aveva cominciato a gridarle addosso e a dirle cosa fare. E ciò le aveva fatto perdere la pazienza.  
Ma non riusciva davvero a capire perché si fosse così agitato. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che lei non sarebbe mai uscita con qualcun altro. Non lo aveva mai fatto, a meno che non si volessero contare gli appuntamenti per ripicca, e per lei non contavano. Quindi perché arrabbiarsi? Lasciandosi sprofondare ulteriormente nell'acqua fino a che non le toccò la bocca, iniziò a soffiare sulla superficie, formando piccole increspature. Che potesse essere geloso? Ranma era sempre un po' possessivo con lei quando si presentavano altri uomini, ma era stato così fin da quando si erano conosciuti. Lei aveva sempre pensato che fosse per una sorta di ego maschile; lui non voleva che nessuno avesse a che fare con ciò che era suo, anche se di per sé era una cosa che non voleva. Il che era piuttosto infantile ma nessuno aveva mai affermato che il suo fidanzato fosse maturo.  
Ranma geloso; non era un'idea assurda. Ricordava che si era comportato in modo simile con Shinnosuke quando aveva pensato che lo stesse lasciando. Aveva gridato e richiesto di sapere perché lei sceglieva Shinnosuke al posto suo. Non era quello che stava facendo anche poco prima?  
Influenzata dalla calma intorno a sé, lasciò che la sua mente tornasse a quello che era successo alla fine del loro viaggio a Ryugenzawa. Ranma aveva rischiato la sua vita per salvarla, anche se pensava che lei avesse scelto un altro. Poi lei aveva fatto la stessa cosa, rischiando la propria vita per salvare lui. L'aveva fatto senza esitazioni, senza pensarci, senza rimorso, e l'avrebbe rifatto in un battito di ciglia. Era stata anche la prima volta in cui le aveva davvero dimostrato il suo affetto. Le labbra di Akane si sollevarono in un sorriso ricordandolo mentre lentamente e ansiosamente le offriva la mano. All'inizio lei era rimasta confusa dai suoi movimenti lenti e a singhiozzo, ma poi aveva capito cosa intendesse fare, e il suo cuore le era sembrato sul punto di esplodere per la felicità. Avevano trascorso tutto il tragitto verso casa mano nella mano, separandosi con riluttanza solo quando avevano raggiunto la fermata di Nerima.  
Sorrise a quei ricordi. Era lusinghiero che lui ci tenesse tanto da diventare geloso e improvvisamente non si sentì più arrabbiata. In realtà era un po' compiaciuta, non per il fatto che le desse ordini, ma perché era sempre così protettivo con lei. Non lo avrebbe ammesso, ma sapeva esattamente quale stupidità la gelosia fosse in grado di tirare fuori in una persona. Il resto del bagno lo trascorse in silenziosa contemplazione e fantasticherie. Quando scese per la cena, lo aveva già perdonato.

 

Ranma era del tutto preparato ad avere a che fare con un'Akane arrabbiata a cena. Solo che non sapeva quale versione arrabbiata di Akane si sarebbe trovato davanti. Sarebbe stata la ragazza fumantina che usava ogni scusa per attaccarlo? O sarebbe stata fredda e silenziosa, fingendo che lui non esistesse? Sperava fosse la prima opzione. Nonostante la sua rabbia fosse una forza da non sottovalutare, non poteva assolutamente sopportare che lei lo ignorasse. Si sorprese di vedere Akane con aria perfettamente felice quando giunse a tavola. Era entrata con un sorriso in volto, salutando tutti. Incluso lui. Ecco, ora era ufficialmente preoccupato. Si stava comportando in modo strano ultimamente e quella era l'ultima goccia. Primo, lo lasciava nelle grinfie di quella piovra di un'amazzone. Poi gli chiedeva di combattere contro Kuno per lei. In qualche modo aveva cominciato a frequentare Taro. E ora? Ora si stava comportando in modo perfettamente normale dopo avergli gridato solo un'ora prima. Senza parlare del fatto che non lo aveva nemmeno colpito. E a pensarci bene, non lo colpiva da giorni! No, qualcosa seriamente non andava. Forse, quando si era reidratata, qualcosa era andato fuori controllo. Qualunque cosa fosse, sarebbe andato a fondo. Si sarebbe assicurato che lei stesse bene. Era suo compito proteggerla e non avrebbe fallito di nuovo.

 

Dopo cena, Akane andò in camera sua per fare i compiti. Non doveva completare solo gli ultimi, ma anche quelli che si era persa mentre era in Cina. Per fortuna, gli insegnanti erano stati piuttosto comprensivi sulla sua assenza e le avevano dato libertà d'azione sui tempi in cui svolgerli. Aveva appena terminato un saggio per la lezione di storia e stava mettendo via i libri quando udì bussare alla porta. Senza sollevare lo sguardo, disse, "Avanti". Quando udì la porta aprirsi ma nessuna risposta, alzò lo sguardo e vide una figura codinata appoggiata al cardine. Lo guardò in attesa ma lui rimase fermo e zitto. Lui la stava guardando e stava cercando qualcosa, ma lei non sapeva cosa.  
"Ranma? Ti serviva qualcosa?"  
Il suono della sua voce sembrò scuoterlo dalla sua contemplazione.  
"Sì, solo...beh...ti senti bene, Akane?"  
"Mi sento bene"  
"Sei sicura?"  
"Sì. Ne sono piuttosto sicura" inclinò il capo di lato e chiese, "Perché? Che sta succedendo?"  
"Non lo so. Solo che ultimamente sembri diverso. Io...voglio solo assicurarmi che...beh, vada tutto bene. Sai, dopo..."  
I due avevano evitato di parlare della Cina e le ci volle un momento per comprendere l'origine della sua preoccupazione. Quando capì, il suo sguardo si addolcì.  
"Ranma, sto bene. Sul serio. Non ci sono stati effetti prolungati. Non ti preoccupare"  
"Ma allora perché...cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Niente"  
"Non è vero. Per favore, non mentirmi"  
Cos'avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Quanto avrebbe potuto dirgli?  
Dirgli troppo avrebbe potuto significare spingerlo via. Lui non era pronto a QUELLA conversazione e dirgli che stava tentando di cambiare, per migliorarsi per il loro futuro, avrebbe decisamente condotto a QUELLA conversazione. Dirgli troppo poco significava che lui avrebbe capito che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa.  
Scegliendo attentamente le parole, disse, "Ho avuto molto tempo per...pensare, recentemente. E, suppongo fosse il momento di fare dei cambiamenti. Tutto qui" scrollò le spalle.  
"Tutto qui?"  
"Sì"  
"Quindi tutto questo...essere..." Ranma si schiarì la gola e si grattò dietro la testa, "Sai, uhm, calma e il..." indicò verso di lei, "modo in cui...uhm, appari. È tutta roba che vuoi fare? È tutta parte del piano?"  
"Sì" per alleggerire l'atmosfera, lei sorrise e aggiunse, "Niente funghi magici. Niente tecniche shiatsu antiche. Niente controllo da parte di bambole. Giuro"  
Ranma era scettico ma capiva il suo desiderio di cambiamento. Non aveva avuto gli stessi pensieri qualche notte precedente? La differenza sembrava nel fatto che lei sapesse cosa fare mentre lui stava ancora tentando di capirlo. Finché sapeva cosa voleva per se stesso, pensò fosse meglio non indagare troppo a fondo, per quanto volesse farlo. Quindi, avrebbe accettato la sua risposta per il momento ma l'avrebbe comunque tenuta d'occhio per stare tranquillo.  
"Stavo per cominciare con i compiti di matematica. Ti va di unirti?" quando Ranma fece una smorfia, lei mise il broncio. "Beh, perché non facciamo un patto? Se entrambi finiamo i compiti, ti offro un gelato dopo scuola domani"  
Il viso di Ranma s'illuminò al pensiero dell'offerta di un sundae senza dover flirtare con qualche pervertito per ottenerlo. In più, l'idea di trascorrere il pomeriggio col suo maschiaccio? Era prontissimo a dire di sì quando si ricordò cos'aveva acceso la loro discussione. Il suo volto cambiò espressione e i suoi occhi si socchiusero, dicendo con tono derisorio, "Non ostacolerà il tuo appuntamento di domani?"  
Indignata, Akane rise. "Sei ancora fissato su quello? Dai, non puoi davvero pensare che io esca con Taro domani, vero?"  
-Sì- pensò lui. Non disposto ad apparire ancora più sciocco, si limitò a dire, "Va bene, allora. Spiega"  
Vedendo che stava iniziando ad essere teso, gli disse velocemente dell'Accordo delle Mutandine e del coinvolgimento di Taro.  
"SEI PAZZA? Non PUOI dargli le tue mutandine!"  
Le braccia incrociate, le sopracciglia sollevate, Akane disse con tono di avvertimento, "Non POSSO?"  
Rendendosi conto che stava camminando su un suolo instabile, lui replicò, "Sai cosa intendo! Non vuoi davvero che lui metta le mani sui tuoi 'tesori', no?"  
Akane sospirò. Fu contenta che avesse fatto retromarcia sulla sua affermazione perché non era dell'umore per un altro litigio.  
"No, ovviamente no. Ma sono stufa di dovermi fare il bagno con il costume. Stanca di dover escogitare trappole fuori dalle finestre dello spogliatoio e di mettere guardie alle porte così da potermi cambiare per ginnastica. Sai che alla fine tanto ruberà comunque la mia biancheria. In questo modo tutti ottengono quello che vogliono. Non è la perfezione ma, a parer mio, un po' di pace e tranquillità valgono un paio di mutandine"  
Vedendo che lui continuava a guardarla male, lei lanciò le braccia in aria e aggiunse, "Se hai un'idea migliore, sarei felice di ascoltarla!"  
"Potrei semplicemente continuare a picchiarlo!"  
"Se non lo avessi notato, non funziona" affermò. Prendendo un profondo respiro, aggiunse, "Possiamo soltanto provarci, per favore? Anche se cambiasse idea e si rimangiasse la sua parola il prossimo mese o anche la prossima settimana, avremmo comunque avuto tutto questo tempo senza essere disturbate. Ora se n'è andato per via dell'accordo e non puoi dirmi che non ti sta piacendo"  
Ranma odiava assolutamente l'idea di assecondare il vecchiaccio. Ma sapeva che lei aveva ragione. I loro padri dovevano ancora escogitare un modo per gestire il loro maestro delinquente. Ranma aveva sfidato il pervertito ma non aveva fatto niente né per frenarlo né per cambiare le sue azioni. Akane era davvero giunta alla migliore idea e lui le doveva il diritto di fare un tentativo.  
"Va bene. Faremo a modo tuo"  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso splendente, a cui lui rispose fissandola stupidamente. Quel sorriso era sufficiente a farlo concordare con qualsiasi cosa avesse chiesto. Battendo le mani, e battendo involontariamente le ciglia verso di lui, chiese, "Allora, per quei compiti di matematica?"  
Prima di capire cosa stesse succedendo, lui era seduto accanto a lei con il libro di matematica aperto di fronte a loro.

 

Non l'avrebbe ammesso, ma Ranma apprezzava davvero fare i compiti quando era con Akane. Era sempre paziente con lui quando non capiva qualcosa e trovava dei modici unici per spiegargli le cose. Ancora meglio, gli sorrideva incoraggiandolo quando faceva bene. Tentò di far prolungare il più possibile il tempo che avevano da soli. Saltava un problema di proposito perché quando lei controllava il suo lavoro, si abbassava sempre verso di lui, che riceveva una stuzzicante zaffata del suo shampoo. Aveva usato quello alla fragola quella sera, la fragranza che lui preferiva. In più, aveva l'abitudine di mordersi il labbro inferiore quando era concentrata. Era uno strano mix di adorabile e beh...sexy, un miscuglio che solo lei poteva contenere.  
Studiare era una delle poche cose che potevano fare insieme e i loro genitori li lasciavano completamente da soli. Potevano trascorrere diverse ore nella stanza di lei – con la porta chiusa – senza essere interrotti per tutto il tempo. Ringraziò sua madre per la mancanza d'intrusioni; gli aveva detto senza mezzi termini che non pensava fosse virile per suo figlio essere uno studente rinunciatario e che doveva avere un'educazione. Poi barricava i loro padri evitando loro di irritarli mentre studiavano. Era una delle poche volte in cui i suoi pensieri anti-convenzionali sul comportamento mascolino funzionavano a suo favore.  
Non poteva lasciare che i suoi genitori sapessero che gli piaceva il tempo trascorso da solo con la ragazza dotata di un bel caratterino, quindi si dava sempre delle arie quando lei glielo proponeva. Si sentiva un po' in colpa per intromettersi nel tempo che lei avrebbe potuto spendere su altri compiti, ma aveva così poche opportunità di stare da solo con lei che ignorava felicemente il senso di colpa.

 

Akane sapeva che i compiti non erano sulla lista delle priorità di Ranma, quindi fu contenta che lui concordasse così facilmente di studiare con lei quella sera, e anche un po' sorpresa. Di solito doveva trascinarlo in camera sua ascoltandolo lamentarsi che avrebbe preferito essere da qualsiasi altra parte, a fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Lei, d'altra parte, amava fare i compiti con Ranma. Lui era sempre molto più gentile quando erano da soli e lei era felice di lasciarsi andare, per così dire.  
Finivano per parlare molto di argomenti non correlati con i compiti durante le pause e Akane si assicurava che ne facessero molte. Lei accusava sempre la sua mancanza di attenzione ma insisteva più del necessario. Lui era sempre felice di acconsentire visto che le pause includevano gli snack (sempre preparati da Kasumi o da sua madre). I compiti erano anche il momento con cui lei poteva vedere oltre la sua sciocca corazza da atleta, quella che mostrava a chiunque. Ancora la sorprendeva come un ragazzo cresciuto in strada da un padre negligente riuscisse ad andare così bene a scuola. Certo, era il peggiore della classe ma quello era più dovuto alla mancanza di sforzo che alla mancanza di comprensione.  
Era molto bravo in matematica, capiva facilmente le equazioni. Il viso di Ranma mostrava sempre esattamente quello a cui stava pensando e lei capiva quando intuiva qualcosa. Come con le arti marziali, non si arrendeva mai quando sbagliava la risposta, tentando ancora e ancora. In più, poteva segretamente osservarlo mentre lavorava. Era adorabile il modo in cui si grattava con aria assente la testa mentre pensava. E lei cercava di non fissarlo quando lui si sollevava per stirarsi, ma lui aveva sempre addosso una canotta a coste che mostrava il suo corpo meravigliosamente tonico. Oh sì, ad Akane piaceva decisamente studiare Ranma, ehm...con Ranma.

 

Era il momento preferito di Ranma a scuola: il pranzo. Era seduto con i suoi compari, Hiroshi e Daisuke, ad un tavolo mentre finiva il suo bento*** ascoltandoli mentre parlavano di...qualcosa. Non prestò molta attenzione a meno che non avesse a che fare con una certa ragazza che praticava le arti marziali, e loro lo sapevano. Le cose stavano andando bene a Ranma e lui era di umore eccezionalmente buono. Ci aveva visto giusto e i rimanenti idioti si erano fatti da parte quella mattina lasciando solo Kuno, che fu gestito velocemente. In più non vedeva l'ora della promessa di quel pomeriggio. Il sundae, non Akane. Anche se...

 

Akane aveva timore di ciò che doveva fare. Dopo aver convinto quasi tutte le ragazze della classe a concedere un capo d'abbigliamento per Happosai, aveva un ultimo ostacolo da saltare. Sfortunatamente per lei, l'ostacolo si chiamava Ukyo Kuonji. Fin dal matrimonio, era riuscita a ignorare la cuoca di okonomiyaki e sarebbe stata lieta di continuare a farlo ma Happosai era stato fermo nel parlare di OGNI ragazza della scuola. Akane avrebbe donato un altro paio, era sicura che Happosai non lo avrebbe scoperto, ma non le piaceva l'idea di non rispettare una scommessa, anche se per così poco. Aveva dato ad Happosai la sua parola e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per mantenerla.  
Non odiava Ukyo per aver partecipato alla catastrofe del matrimonio ma era frustrata nei suoi confronti. Akane aveva tentato, davvero tentato, di esserle amica. Ma ogni volta che le offriva la sua amicizia, Ukyo la usava contro Akane. E questa volta, Ukyo aveva aiutato a distruggere l'unica cosa al mondo a cui davvero teneva, il dojo della sua famiglia. Akane aveva trascorso così tanto della sua fanciullezza in quel dojo e non vedeva l'ora di insegnarvi un giorno, e loro l'avevano demolito!  
Sì, era ancora molto irritata con la cuoca di okonomiyaki. Fece un profondo respiro e si preparò mentalmente ad avere a che fare con la sua rivale. Per fortuna, non avrebbe dovuto farlo da sola. Sayuri, Yuka e Akane si avvicinarono a Ukyo mentre lei vendeva i suoi famosi piatti dalla piastra portatile che aveva sistemato sotto a un tavolo. Sollevando lo sguardo, il sorriso di Ukyo si strinse quando vide chi erano le nuove clienti. Era ovvio che Akane la stava evitando dal matrimonio e ciò non la disturbava. No, quello che la disturbava era che anche Ranma la stava evitando. Non era passato nemmeno una volta per chiederle del cibo gratis o per salutarla. Il giorno prima si era persino voltato per dirigersi dalla parte opposta quando l'aveva vista. Era una cosa che la faceva davvero incazzare. Lui era il SUO fidanzato. Avrebbe dovuto sposare LEI; la fidanzata carina. La sua amica d'infanzia. Non quella che lo insultava tutto il tempo. Non quella che disapprovava con tanta veemenza. LEI sarebbe stata la sua sposa e avrebbero gestito felicemente il suo ristorante insieme. Aveva sentito le voci a scuola e sapeva esattamente perché le ragazze fossero lì. E lei sapeva esattamente cosa voleva in cambio.  
"Cosa posso prepararvi, ragazze?"  
"Tre okonomiyaki al maiale, per favore"  
Il trio osservò la cuoca iniziare a preparare la pastella. "Dobbiamo parlarti di una cosa" aggiunse Akane esitante.  
"Di cosa si tratta, Tendo?"  
Akane soppresse l'urgenza di roteare gli occhi. Era stata la sua proprietà a venire distrutta e lei faceva quella snob? Non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi.  
"Beh, Ukyo, non so se l'hai sentito, ma abbiamo trovato il modo di fermare il vecchio Happosai dal saccheggiare gli spogliatoi. Ma ci servirà il tuo aiuto"  
Quando gli okonomiyaki furono pronti, Akane aveva finito di spiegare.  
"No"  
"Cosa?" "Perché no?" "Non vuoi nemmeno pensarci?" furono le simultanee repliche.  
"Non esiste che io dia a quel vecchio pervertito un paio di mie mutandine"  
"Beh, non devono essere mutandine" supplicò Yuka, "potrebbe essere un reggiseno"  
Ukyo fece una smorfia, "Indosso delle bende e non penso che lui le accetterebbe"  
"Gli andrebbero bene anche pantaloncini da ginnastica o costumi da bagno" aggiunse Sayuri, decidendo di lasciar perdere la lingerie, non sapendo cosa Ukyo preferisse indossare a letto.  
"Sentite, non succederà. Non esiste che io ceda a quel pervertito"  
"Ma devi farlo! Ti prego! È tutto o niente!"  
Ukyo sembrò impassibile davanti alla loro difficoltà e Sayuri strinse gli occhi, "Se non lo fai, noi...noi faremo in modo che tutti boicottino il tuo ristorante!  
Quando Ukyo la fulminò e la sua mano strinse la spatola, Akane decise che era il momento d'intervenire. Non era mai una buona idea minacciare un artista marziale, in alcun modo. Facendo cenno di calmarsi, disse, "Sono sicura che possiamo giungere a un compromesso. Ukyo, c'è qualcosa che ti serve al ristorante? Aiuterò come potrò e non dimenticare che anche Taro ti deve un favore se vuoi"  
"Non voglio niente da Taro"  
"Okay, c'è qualcosa che vuoi?"  
"Sì. Voglio..." le tre ragazze la guardarono trepidanti, "un appuntamento con Ranma."  
"Cosa?!" esclamò Akane, seguita da, "Non puoi farlo!" e "È il fidanzato di Akane!" rispettivamente da Yuka e Sayuri.  
"È anche il mio fidanzato!" s'infuriò Ukyo.  
Akane stava fremendo. -Avrei dovuto saperlo che voleva una cosa del genere. Come osa?- Stava per gridare quando pensò, -Ha ragione. È la sua fidanzata. E non ho deciso di lasciargli trascorrere del tempo con le altre ragazze se avesse voluto? Quindi perché dovrei arrabbiarmi per la richiesta di Ukyo? Ha tutto il diritto di chiedere un appuntamento con lui. E io ho bisogno di lasciarglielo fare.- Chiudendo gli occhi, Akane fece qualche profondo respiro.  
Rimanendo il più calma possibile, disse, "Hai ragione..."  
"Non esiste!" "Devi essere impazzita!"  
Akane dovette sorridere. L'indignazione delle sue migliori amiche per il suo bene era toccante. Ma non sarebbe servita. Dando loro un'occhiata da 'ci penso io', proseguì, "Hai ragione. Ma non so cosa vuoi che faccia. L'accordo non ha nulla a che vedere con Ranma. Se vuoi uscire con lui, allora dovresti parlargliene"  
Ukyo strinse gli occhi, "Ci ho provato ma...è stato impegnato...e non ho avuto l'occasione" la cuoca guardò per terra, aggiungendo, "ma se glielo chiedi tu, ti ascolterà"  
Sorprendendosi, sentì l'altra sbuffare. "Non puoi essere seria? Da quando Ranma ha ascoltato qualsiasi cosa io gli abbia detto, e tantomeno fatto quello che gli abbia chiesto?"  
Ukyo era rossa in viso. Dover chiedere alla sua rivale un aiuto per uscire col proprio fidanzato era più che umiliante ma non aveva molte opzioni. "Un appuntamento con Ranma. Prendere o lasciare"  
Sentendo un mix di disperazione ed esasperazione, Akane serrò i denti, "Posso chiederglielo per te ma non posso costringerlo a fare niente. È il meglio che posso fare"  
Ukyo ci rifletté. "Potresti sempre ingannarlo o ricattarlo"  
"No! Mi rifiuto di manipolarlo così. Parlerò con lui ma sarà una sua scelta. Abbiamo un accordo?"  
"Va bene, abbiamo un accordo. Ma sarà meglio che non ti rimangi la parola"  
Scegliendo di ignorare l'ultimo commento, Akane replicò, "Il vecchietto verrà dopo scuola lunedì, quindi dovremo incontrarci in palestra allora." Con ciò, Akane si allontanò, dimenticando l'okonomiyaki, l'appetito rovinato.

 

Il cattivo umore di Akane durò per tutto il pomeriggio. Odiava dover coinvolgere Ranma in quella situazione. I sentimenti di colpa e frustrazione la incastrarono in un circolo vizioso e sapeva che non aveva senso rimuginare sulle cose ma non poteva farne a meno. Sì, lui aveva finalmente concordato di seguire il suo piano e non ostacolarla – né fare altro per danneggiarla – ma non si era affatto offerto di aiutarla. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarla, ma sarebbe stato carino da parte sua chiedere. Era troppo volere che Ranma offrisse volontariamente il suo aiuto senza spingerlo a farlo, specialmente in quel modo? Sapeva che non aveva importanza; aveva promesso di chiederglielo e l'avrebbe fatto. Fu allora che se ne rese conto; qual era il vero nodo dei suoi problemi. Non si trattava dell'aiuto di Ranma nel piano. Si trattava dei suoi sentimenti verso di lei. Non voleva che Ranma si sentisse obbligato nei suoi confronti. Voleva che Ranma ci fosse per lei perché lo voleva. Non perché si sentiva responsabile a causa dell'accordo fra i loro genitori. O perché uno dei suoi nemici l'aveva minacciata, come Safulan. Ma perché voleva davvero esserci per lei. Per aiutarla. Per tenere a lei. Dopo quasi due anni, ancora non sapeva cosa significasse per lui. E faceva più male di quanto ne fosse consapevole.

 

Akane, Yuka e Sayuri uscirono dalla porta principale della scuola, intenzionate a dirigersi al ponte per incontrare Taro, ma furono sorprese di vederlo appoggiato ai cancelli. Le amiche di Akane avevano, ovviamente, saputo di lui per l'iniziale rapimento fallimentare, ma non l'avevano mai ufficialmente incontrato. Non appena furono fatte le presentazioni, Sayuri fece un passo indietro e scrutò senza pudore Taro dalla testa ai piedi, girandogli intorno e dopo essersi presa del tempo a guardarlo in faccia, dichiarò semplicemente, "Va bene"  
Akane e Yuka soppressero le risatine, mentre Taro si limitò ad incrociare le braccia, dicendo seccamente, "Smettetela. Mi mettete in imbarazzo"  
Akane fece una smorfia prima di poterlo evitare. Schiarendo la gola, disse, "Taro, posso dirti una parola veloce?"  
Allontanatisi dalle due, gli sussurrò, "So che dovrebbe essere un appuntamento e tu devi farlo sembrare reale ma niente cose da pervertiti. Toccala in qualsiasi modo che non le piace e dovrai vedertela con me. Capito?"  
"Dai, non puoi pensare che farei niente del genere"  
"Quindi rapire va bene ma non sei un molestatore? Me lo devo annotare"  
"Avrai mai intenzione di lasciare perdere quella storia?"  
"Neanche un po'" ghignò lei.  
Non appena la coppia se ne andò per l'appuntamento, Ranma apparve all'improvviso al suo fianco.  
"Ehi"  
"Ciao"  
"Ciao"  
"..."  
Mentre i due si guardavano, il viso di Akane arrossì. Aveva sempre saputo che Ranma era estremamente attraente. Ma le faceva sempre effetto quando balzava dal nulla e non poteva prepararsi precedentemente alla sua apparenza. Nonostante si sforzasse, diventava sempre un po' accaldata e piacevolmente annebbiata quando lo guardava; la frangia a incorniciargli il volto, gli occhi blu su di lei pieni di un'emozione che non riusciva a identificare, e le labbra tirate nel suo caratteristico sorrisetto impudente, che lei segretamente amava. Ranma aveva visto le tre ragazze uscire e le aveva seguite a distanza. Era rimasto dietro un albero per terra, osservando il trio avvicinarsi a Taro. Non era riuscito a sentire ciò che si erano detti ma aveva chiaramente potuto vedere ciò che stava succedendo. Aveva riso per la valutazione di Sayuri su Taro ma la risata era morta velocemente quando aveva visto Akane e Taro appartarsi. I suoi occhi si erano socchiusi. Non gli piaceva il modo in cui i due si parlavano e come fossero a loro agio insieme. Aveva aspettato che Taro e Sayuri se ne andassero prima di presentarsi accanto ad Akane.  
Amava essere in grado di avvicinarsi a lei di soppiatto. Era un segno di superiorità delle sue arti marziali, quello di poter sorvolare i suoi istinti ben affinati. E quando la sorprendeva, le guance di lei si coloravano di un'attraente tinta che nessun trucco avrebbe potuto riprodurre. I suoi occhi si spalancavano, contenenti un luccichio scintillante, facendogli venire voglia di trascorrere il resto della sua vita a fissare quelle pozze di cioccolato.  
I loro sguardi furono interrotti dal suono di una lieve tosse. Entrambi videro che Yuka ghignava verso di loro.  
"Allora, io vado" fece segno col pollice dietro di sé, "Voi divertitevi, okay?" fece l'occhiolino ad Akane e se ne andò. Dopo qualche momento di imbarazzante silenzio, Ranma chiese, "Quel gelato è ancora valido?"  
"Certo!"

 

Il cameriere adolescente odiava dover lavorare dopo scuola, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito uscire con gli amici. Ma in occasioni come quelle, non gli dispiaceva così tanto. Due ragazze erano appena entrate nella saletta della gelateria ed erano sedute ad un tavolino vicino alla grande finestra, nella sua sezione. Erano due delle più belle ragazze che avesse mai viste.  
Erano entrambe basse ma esageratamente formose. La ragazza con i capelli neri – o forse blu? - indossava la divisa scolastica. Era ovvio che avesse un bel paio di seni e una vita stretta e poteva solo immaginare come fosse il resto del suo corpo. Sorprendentemente, la parte più attraente era il viso. Stava ridendo mentre entrava e lui poté giurare che avesse illuminato la stanza.  
La ragazza con i capelli rossi indossava pantaloni neri in stile cinese e un top senza maniche bianco che evidenziava bene la sua figura. Fu stupito di notare che era più prosperosa e sinuosa della sua amica. Si comportava in maniera un po' diversa, anche, incedendo quasi come un ragazzo. Ryu fece del suo meglio per sistemarsi i capelli, optando per un look da ragazzaccio, completamente rovinato dall'uniforme e dal grembiule che era costretto a indossare. Si avvicinò alle avvenenti ragazze con un freddo e composto atteggiamento, intendendo ingraziarsi la bella ragazza con i capelli scuri. Le sue intenzioni, così come il suo portamento, fu presto dimenticata quando la stupenda rossina gli rivolse i suoi occhi blu e batté le ciglia.  
Prima di rendersene conto, aveva portate alle due delle banane split, anche se avevano ordinato solo una pallina di gelato ciascuna. Poi si affrettò avanti e indietro per portare the, acqua, zuccherini extra e panna montata. Alla fine concesse loro tutto gratuitamente quando la rossina promise vagamente che sarebbero tornate presto. Era ancora annebbiato mentre le due uscivano e si stampò la mano sul viso rendendosi conto che non aveva chiesto alla ragazza nemmeno il nome.

 

"Visto, Akane? Te l'avevo detto che non avremmo pagato" disse Ranma compiaciuto. Aveva avuto tutte le intenzioni di trascorrere il tempo alla gelateria a chiacchierare con la sua fidanzata e non a flirtare col cameriere. Ma quando l'imbecille si era avvicinato facendole gli occhi da triglia, aveva capito di dover intervenire. Akane era ingenua in maniera frustrante quando si trattava di ragazzi e avrebbe soltanto pensato che lui fosse 'gentile' perché stava facendo il suo lavoro. Non pensava mai che i ragazzi ci provassero con lei a meno che non lo stessero letteralmente facendo. Quindi aveva fatto del suo meglio per distrarre il ragazzo – che era fastidiosamente persistente – facendogli fare commissioni senza senso e ottenendo cose che non erano state richieste. Akane ormai era completamente abituata alle pagliacciate di Ranma. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di farlo smettere ma era troppo divertente osservare lo spettacolo che Ranma rappresentava quando era in modalità da flirt totale. Non aveva mai visto nessuna ragazza vera comportarsi come faceva lui ed era come un incidente stradale, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. Si sentiva quasi dispiaciuta per il povero cameriere ma dopo averlo osservato praticamente sbavare per Ranma, la sua compassione era diminuita. Poi, vedendo come il suo contatto visivo era perlopiù concentrato sul seno di Ranma, qualsiasi residuo di supporto per lui era volata fuori dalla finestra.  
"Sì, molto impressionante, Ranma"  
La coppia stava camminando verso casa e decise di virare nel parco. Akane si era fermata quando aveva visto le altalene e, d'impulso, aveva corso, squittendo contenta. Ranma l'aveva seguita con passo più calmo, sorridendo per il suo entusiasmo. Fu leggermente confuso quando raggiunse le altalene e vide Akane seduta su una di esse, ferma.  
"Non ti muovi?"  
"Ranma, mi spingi?"  
"Spingerti? Non sai come farlo da sola?"  
Akane ridacchiò e disse, "Certo, sciocco. Così è più divertente"  
Quando lo vide fissarla con aria confusa, tirò fuori le armi pesanti; spalancò gli occhi come una cerva, le labbra formarono il più delizioso bronco lui avesse mai visto.  
"Ti prego, Ranma?" chiese scherzosamente.  
Le labbra di Ranma si contrassero e scosse lievemente il capo. -Quale uomo sano di mente potrebbe dire di no?- Senza rispondere, andò dietro di lei e si abbassò posizionando le mani accanto ai suoi fianchi. Aveva tenuto Akane fra le braccia in diverse occasioni, l'aveva trasportata sulla schiena e lei era persino rimasta sulle sue gambe una volta. Ma in qualche modo, quel semplice gesto sembrava più intimo di tutti gli altri. Era contro gli istinti di qualsiasi artista marziale consentire a qualcuno di stare alle spalle, e l'intrinseca fiducia che lei gli dimostrava evidenziava la sua umiltà.  
In quella posizione, Ranma era a contatto visivo con il collo di Akane. Com'è che non aveva mai notato come fosse slanciato ed elegante il suo collo? Era strano pensare che un collo potesse essere...sexy? Proprio allora, lei inclinò il capo di lato, quasi come a invitarlo. Lui si sentì accaldare ed ebbe l'improvvisa urgenza di posare dei piccoli e delicati baci proprio alla base del suo collo. Si abbassò automaticamente e all'ultimo secondo si spostò verso il suo orecchio. La voce carica di desiderio, sussurrò, "Pronta?"  
Appoggiata al sedile di gomma, Akane si compiacque quando il suo fidanzato esaudì la sua richiesta. Aveva un grande sorriso in volto e aspettò che cominciasse. Lo sentì andarle dietro e posare le mani vicino ai suoi fianchi. Gli occhi le si aprirono per la sorpresa. In qualche modo, la situazione non era innocente come quando era suo padre a spingerla. Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena quando il respiro fresco di Ranma le soffiò sulla grana del collo, mentre si inclinava in avanti e le chiedeva se fosse pronta. Anche nella sua forma femminile, quel semplice atto fu stranamente seducente. Chiudendo gli occhi alla sensuale sensazione, inghiottì.  
"S-sì"  
Passarono un quarto d'ora, con lui che la spingeva sull'altalena. Akane, di tanto in tanto, si reclinava all'indietro il più possibile, ridendo. Dopo essersi divertita abbastanza, alla fine si sedettero insieme sulle altalene. Raramente avevano l'opportunità di passare del tempo insieme, di godersi la reciproca compagnia. La ragazza non voleva rovinare il divertimento e il buon umore ma sapeva di dovergli chiedere di Ukyo.  
"Ranma?" iniziò esitante.  
"Sì, Akane?"  
"Allora, sai l'accordo che ho col vecchio Happosai?"  
Ranma grugnì vagamente. "Dovevamo fare in modo che tutte le ragazze fossero d'accordo. Ed è stato così, a parte per Ukyo"  
"Fammi indovinare, ha detto di no, giusto? Voleva continuare a combattere col vecchio bastardo?"  
"Giusto. Quindi ho dovuto tentare di convincerla"  
"Quindi cosa deve fare Taro per lei? Volare per la città con l'insegna del suo ristorante per qualche ora?"  
"Ehm...no. Non voleva niente da Taro. In realtà voleva un favore da me"  
"Oh?"  
"Sì. Lei...lei vuole che le faccia avere un appuntamento...con te"  
Akane stava guardando il suolo e non notò il modo in cui la mascella di Ranma si serrò.  
"Perché non me l'ha chiesto lei stessa?"  
"Ha detto che sei stato troppo impegnato e non ci è riuscita. Tu-tu la stai evitando?"  
Ignorando la sua domanda, lui proseguì freddamente, "Quindi hai detto di sì e basta?"  
Akane tirò su la testa, "No! Non esattamente. Le ho detto che te l'avrei chiesto da parte sua ma spetta a te decidere se vuoi andare all'appuntamento o no"  
"Tu però vuoi che ci vada, giusto? Che esca con lei?"  
Akane abbassò di nuovo il capo. Non sapeva cosa dire. Ovviamente non voleva che lui uscisse con la sua fidanzata 'carina'. Il solo pensiero la faceva nauseare. Ma aveva promesso di parlarne con Ranma e se lui avesse detto no, aveva la sensazione che Ukyo avrebbe affermato che lei non ci aveva provato e non avrebbe partecipato allo scambio di lunedì.  
Prendendo il silenzio di Akane come una conferma, Ranma iniziò a ribollire. Non poteva credere che lei volesse farlo andare a un appuntamento con un'altra ragazza. Prima di allora Akane non l'avrebbe mai nemmeno suggerito e ora lo incoraggiava? Significava che non le importava? Che si era arresa? Una parte oscura di lui fece una smorfia.  
-Non può arrendersi se non ci ha mai provato, no?-  
Odiava ammetterlo ma Akane non aveva mai realmente lottato per lui. Si era arrabbiata e ingelosita ma non aveva mai combattuto per dimostrare alle altre ragazze che lui le apparteneva. Certo, reagiva quando veniva sfidata, ma tutto lì. Il pensiero lo fece diventare freddo.  
Akane fu stupita quando Ranma si alzò bruscamente.  
"Dovremmo tornare; ci staranno aspettando"  
Se ne andò senza guardare indietro.

 

  
_*energia interna._

_**stanza adibita al furo, il rituale giapponese per cui ci si immerge, dopo essersi lavati, nella vasca piena d'acqua calda._

_***pranzo preconfezionato che comunemente la gente in Giappone porta a scuola o al lavoro._


	4. Il piano: lo scambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Erano passati due giorni da quando Akane e Ranma avevano parlato nel parco. In quel periodo, Ranma era se n'era stato in disparte in modo frustrante e Akane non aveva idea di cosa fare. Sembrava stranamente arrabbiato, ma lei non capiva il perché. Era sicura che fosse infelice del suo suggerimento di uscire con Ukyo, ma così sembrava davvero esagerato. Dopotutto, aveva accettato un sacco di appuntamenti con altre persone per una strategia o per l'altra. Era uscito con Shan Pu per la Nan Ni Chuan istantanea prima di scoprire che fosse un prodotto da poter usare solo una volta. Era uscito con Kuno un po' di volte. Soprattutto, riusciva a ricordare una volta in cui aveva cercato di portare Kuno a regalargli un desiderio della spada magica e un'altra in cui voleva convincere Kuno che teneva a lui durante la competizione delle cheerleader. Era stato disposto a uscire con Tsubasa per cercare di fargli dimenticare di Ukyo. Su suo suggerimento, era uscito con Kodachi per quella competizione con il Giglio Bianco. E pensandoci, si rese conto che era uscito anche con Ukyo mentre spiava l'appuntamento che lei aveva avuto con Ryoga. Quindi, perché ora era diverso? Perché lo scenario non gli piaceva? Decisamente non apprezzava l'idea di cedere al vecchio Happosai, ma pensò che ci fosse già passato sopra. Era arrabbiato perché lei lo aveva offerto durante una scommessa? Ma sembrava una cosa ridicola, con tutte le volte in cui lei era stata usata come pedina di scambio e/o premio in una delle sue faide. Decisamente comprendeva la frustrazione di essere utilizzata come un possesso, qualcosa che uno poteva semplicemente vincere. Ma non era stata chiara nel dire che aveva una scelta? Non era costretto ad andarci se non voleva. Era più ferita che mai a causa della sua freddezza nei propri confronti. Voleva parlargli di quello che lui stava provando, ma ogni volta che ci provava, lui la snobbava. A malapena la guardava negli ultimi giorni. Era così disgustato da lei da non voler nemmeno sostenere il contatto visivo? Era scoraggiante. Se era così che stava trattando Ukyo, poteva in parte capire perché la ragazza si comportasse in modo così disperato. Guardò l'orologio e si rese conto che non aveva più tempo per contemplare il mistero rappresentato dal suo fidanzato col codino. Era il giorno della prima lezione di cucina con la zietta Saotome.

 

Ranma era in cortile, tirando pugni e calci a un'imbottitura di paglia che aveva sistemato intorno al tronco di un albero. I movimenti erano automatici – radicati in lui da quando era piccolo – quindi usò quel tempo per pensare. Negli ultimi due giorni aveva riflettuto ancora e ancora sulla richiesta di Akane. Ancora non poteva credere che lei volesse davvero che lui considerasse di uscire con Ukyo. Che a lei non importasse di lui che usciva con un'altra ragazza. Akane – come la maggior parte delle donne – era sempre stata un mistero per lui. Non sapeva mai come avrebbe reagito alle situazioni. Ma dall'inizio del loro fidanzamento, aveva sempre potuto contare sulla sua gelosia quando si trattava di altre ragazze. Ed era una cosa che amava. Era un segno che lei tenesse a lui, anche se non lo ammetteva mai. Quando c'era stato un cambiamento? Faceva parte del piano di cui aveva parlato? Se era così, a lui non importava proprio. Era colpa sua? Negare i suoi sentimenti prima del matrimonio l'aveva portata a pensare che lui non ci tenesse?  
Era più giudiziosa di così, o almeno avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Sapeva che era stato uno stupido per come l'aveva trattata a volte, ma lei lo aveva sempre perdonato. Era sempre stata la persona superiore e non l'aveva mai assillato sui suoi sciocchi errori. In qualche modo lei sapeva che lui non intendeva davvero le cose stupide che faceva o diceva. Ripensando alla sua prima reazione, capì che non voleva davvero che lei reagisse come le altre ragazze. Loro violavano sempre il suo spazio personale, spingendosi, insieme ai loro secondi fini, addosso a lui. Era soffocante e ottenevano l'opposto di quello che volevano; lo schifavano. Akane era l'unica che capiva che lui non era a suo agio con le effusioni fisiche. Tuttavia, quando ci pensava, sapeva che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta se lei si fosse spinta oltre i suoi limiti personali. No, quello che lui voleva veramente era che lei lo rivendicasse. Non aveva mai ammesso di voler stare con lui. Anche quando aveva detto di aver sentito la sua proclamazione a Jusendo, non aveva mai detto com'era lei a sentirsi. Voleva la sua conferma, ma perché lui non poteva averla? Era spaventoso esporsi così senza sapere come l'altra persona avrebbe risposto. Forse se lui avesse ammesso i suoi sentimenti quel giorno, anche lei gli avrebbe detto come si sentiva. Dopotutto, lei aveva concordato a sposarlo, giusto? Ma l'aveva fatto perché voleva stare con lui? O perché stava finalmente cedendo ai desideri del padre? Aveva ripassato ancora e ancora gli stessi pensieri negli ultimi due giorni e ancora non era vicino a una risposta. Tutto quello che sapeva era che lei gli mancava. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi due giorni a snobbarla. Sapeva che era infantile, ma non ne aveva potuto fare a meno. Lei aveva cercato di parlargli, ma lui era stato piuttosto brusco con le sue risposte. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarla in faccia perché guardare in quei suoi grandi occhi marroni avrebbe sbriciolato la sua determinazione. Era davvero una cosa stupida, visto che probabilmente faceva più male a se stesso che a lei. Gli mancava il suono della sua voce e il modo in cui i suoi occhi si illuminavano quando rideva. Ma soprattutto, gli mancava la sua compagnia.

 

Akane era diretta in cucina. Nonostante la sua situazione attualmente difficile con Ranma, si sentiva di umore molto buono. Era così contenta che la zietta non si fosse arresa con lei e fosse ancora disponibile a insegnarle a cucinare dopo l'ultimo disastroso tentativo. Camminando, immaginò cos'avrebbe imparato a fare quel giorno. Tempura? Teriyaki? Ramen? Sushi? O avrebbero preparato dei dolci? Magari biscotti, brownie o perfino una torta al cioccolato! Qualunque cosa fosse, era determinata a fare un buon lavoro. Forse, solo forse, se avesse fatto qualcosa con un sapore abbastanza buono e avesse convinto Ranma a provarne un po', avrebbe consentito loro di superare il loro attuale problema.  
"Ciao, zietta!" Akane salutò entrando in cucina. Si guardò intorno e vide che il ripiano della cucina era pieno di prodotti.  
"Ciao, Akane cara"  
Incapace di contenere l'entusiasmo o la curiosità, disse, "Allora, cosa prepariamo oggi?"  
La zietta le porse un largo sorriso. "Ci arriveremo. Prima, siediti; ho preparato del the".  
Mentre le due si accomodavano, Nodoka servì entrambe, "Ti ricordi quello che abbiamo concordato, vero?"  
Quando Akane annuì, la donna proseguì, "So che sei un'artista marziale molto talentuosa, quindi per aiutarti a cucinare, dovrai pensare alla cucina così come pensi agli allenamenti per le arti marziali. So che sono passati molti anni da quando eri una principiante, ma puoi dirmi cos'hai imparato per prima cosa?"  
La risposta di Akane fu rapida, "Abbiamo imparato le basi: come respirare appropriatamente, come tirare calci e pugni, e le diverse posizioni"  
"Sì. Erano fondamentali per il resto dell'addestramento, corretto?"  
"Sì, qualsiasi forma avanzata è costruita sulle basi"  
"Meraviglioso. Oggi, lavoreremo sulle basi della cucina"  
All'inizio, Akane fu frustrata. La zietta aveva insistito che trascorresse la prima parte della lezione a identificare i differenti prodotti che aveva messo sul ripiano e lei dovette imparare come riconoscere che erano maturi. La frustrazione divenne velocemente imbarazzo. Non riuscì per davvero a riconoscere alcune verdure crude, ancora meno era in grado di identificare se fossero mature. Tuttavia, la zietta fu paziente a insegnarle a riconoscere i diversi prodotti e a come scegliere quelli giusti al mercato. Poi insegnò ad Akane come sciacquare ogni prodotto. Non aveva idea che ci fossero diversi modi per lavare tutti i diversi prodotti. Non sapeva che le fragole non dovevano essere messe nell'acqua, ma dovevano invece essere pulite con un canovaccio pulito per eliminare la sporcizia. Non sapeva nemmeno che l'uva doveva sempre essere lasciata in grappolo per aiutare a mantenerne la freschezza. Dopo aver lavato il cibo, Akane imparò a come tagliare ogni prodotto. Inizialmente era molto entusiasta, pensando che finalmente era una cosa che potesse fare bene! Ma si imbarazzò nel realizzare che non aveva idea di cosa stava facendo. Poteva usare un bokken con facilità, quindi perché con un coltello da cucina era così difficile?  
Dopo aver rovinato un paio di pomodori, la zietta le disse che il suo metodo era sbagliato e che stava usando troppa forza. In altre parole, stava stringendo troppo i pomodori facendoli a pezzi, invece di tenere il pomodoro con delicatezza e usare un movimento oscillante per non rovinare il frutto. La zietta aveva anche cercato di insegnarle l'importanza dell'uniformità, tagliando il prodotto in pezzi simili, che avrebbe aiutato nel processo di cottura. Alla fine della prima lezione, Akane aveva messo insieme un piatto di frutta e uno di verdura, tagliando tutte le verdure che sarebbero state usate nella cena di quella sera. Doveva ammettere che i suoi vassoi non erano così belli quanto quelli che avrebbe creato Kasumi – i pezzi individuali erano diversi in grandezza e forma e alcuni avevano più buccia di altri – ma in generale era piuttosto compiaciuta di se stessa.

 

Ranma Saotome stava morendo di fame! Non era una situazione insolita visto che era ancora in crescita e molto più attivo di una persona nella media. Quindi non fu sorprendente che fosse la prima persona a sedersi per cena. Stava praticamente sbavando per i profumi che uscivano dalla cucina. Si preoccupò un po' quando tutti gli altri si accomodarono tranne la sua fidanzata. La sua preoccupazione divenne paura quando la vide uscire dalla cucina con sua madre, con del cibo, l'aria entusiasta e felice. Non era mai un buon segno e il suo stomaco brontolò.  
"Ma', non le hai fatto cucinare niente, vero?"  
La domanda uscì prima che potesse fermarsi. Con la coda dell'occhio, notò le teste di Soun e Genma sollevarsi di scatto mentre la paura li possedeva. Sollevando lo sguardo, vide il viso di Akane pieno di delusione. Chiuse gli occhi; in parte per ripararsi dalla sua espressione e in parte perché si vergognava di se stesso.  
"In realtà, Ranma, Akane ha preparato un delizioso vassoio di verdura e frutta per stasera"  
Non gli sfuggì il tono di rimprovero nella voce di sua madre. Aprendo gli occhi, vide il vassoio in questione e silenziosamente ringraziò i cieli. Non poteva essere avvelenato da delle verdure crude. Guardando al suo fianco, notò che la sua fidanzata si era già seduta ed era piuttosto rigida. Il cuore gli fece un po' male soltanto guardandola. Perché doveva essere così cretino a volte? Si distrasse quando sua madre gli porse una scodella di riso e presto tutti iniziarono la cena. Sua madre aveva messo fine alle lotte di cibo dei Saotome mentre avevano vissuto nella vecchia casa e si era messa infilata nella loro vita per assicurarsi che – soprattutto Genma – obbedissero ai suoi desideri. Nodoka aveva anche insistito che entrambi tentassero di mostrare un po' di buone maniere mentre mangiavano, e ciò aveva rallentato il loro ritmo, ottenendo la gratitudine del resto dei familiari.  
"Mamma, questo teriyaki è grandioso!"  
"Grazie, figliolo. Com'è la zuppa di miso?"  
"Buona..." deglutendo, disse, "Cioè, buona. Posso avere altro riso?"  
Nodoka sorrise prendendo la sua scodella.  
"Il riso è ok?"  
"È grandioso come sempre"  
Guardando la propria scodella, si perse il ghigno sul viso di sua madre e gli angoli della bocca di Akane che si sollevavano mentre mangiava.  
"Buono a sapersi. Puoi ringraziare Akane; lo ha fatto lei"  
Sia Genma che Soun si strozzarono, mentre Kasumi sorrideva alla sorella più piccola e Nabiki alzava un sopracciglio guardando la propria scodella.  
Dopo la lezione, Akane aveva osservato Nodoka cucinare il resto del pasto, facendo domande sul procedimento e ascoltando la madre di Akane che spiegava come capire quando i prodotti erano cotti a puntino e in che ordine aggiungere gli ingredienti. Non aveva idea che tutti i prodotti avessero tempi di cottura diversi, quindi non era una buona idea gettare tutto dentro nello stesso momento. Con esitazione aveva chiesto se potesse preparare il riso e dopo un momento di pausa, Nodoka aveva accettato. Poi aveva guidato la ragazza nel misurare la quantità appropriata di riso e il modo per sciacquarlo. Akane era un po' troppo impaziente e aveva fatto cadere un quarto di tazza nel lavandino prima di rallentare i movimenti. Dopo, la matriarca Saotome le aveva mostrato come aggiungere l'appropriata quantità di acqua pulita e l'aveva osservata mettere la pentola nel bollitore, accendendo la macchina. Aveva sorriso all'espressione di orgoglio sul viso di Akane. Porgendo alla ragazza entusiasta un sorriso indulgente, le ricordò di assicurarsi di accendere il bollitore col pulsante che dava il via alla cottura e non con quello che riscaldava.  
Ranma prese lentamente la sua scodella, desiderando ora di non aver chiesto il bis. Ma aveva già mangiato una porzione e se fosse stato male, una seconda scodella non avrebbe fatto molta differenza. Inoltre, il riso era buono.  
"Ehm...grazie, Akane".

 

Il tragitto verso la scuola il lunedì mattina cominciò tranquillamente. Akane aveva voluto tentare di nuovo di parlare con Ranma, ma era troppo distratta dai propri pensieri. Quello era il giorno in cui si sarebbe svolto lo scambio. C'erano così tante variabili e così tante cose sarebbero potute andare storte. Quella era Nerima e nulla mai andava come pianificato. Era impegnata dalle proprie riflessioni quando Ranma le fece una domanda.  
"Mmh? Scusa, non ho sentito. Cos'hai detto?"  
"Ho detto, ti serve aiuto più tardi?"  
"Sul serio?" il viso di Akane si alluminò per la gioia al pensiero, "Tu vuoi aiutarmi?"  
Fu allora, guardando l'entusiasmo e la gratitudine che dimostrava a una sua semplice offerta, che lui realizzò quanto fosse stato idiota. Anche se non aveva le risposte a tutti i suoi dubbi, una cosa era chiara: Akane lo voleva intorno. Per cosa e per quanto tempo, non lo sapeva. Ma per il momento, era okay. Poteva costruire su quella base.  
"Certo, Akane. Ci sarò sempre per te"  
Ranma osservò il rossore che lentamente prese spazio sul viso di Akane mentre lei assorbiva le sue parole. Sì, poteva decisamente costruire su quella base.

 

Taro si sentiva nervoso come una vergine la notte del suo matrimonio ma cercava di mantenere il suo atteggiamento freddo. Dopo una vita in cui aveva dovuto presentarsi come Collant Taro, finalmente si sarebbe liberato della ridicola unione al suo nome. Doveva soltanto superare quel pomeriggio. Attualmente stava facendo la guardia alle porte della palestra con Ranma. Akane gli aveva detto, senza mezzi termini, che solo le ragazze potevano entrare da quelle porte e che dovevano sbarrare la strada a chiunque altro. Pensava che il compito fosse stupido. Perché qualcun altro avrebbe dovuto cercare di entrare?  
Un po' più tardi, Taro capì. Non ebbe idea di cosa pensare quando un'orda di ragazze giunse correndo ordinando di entrare. Iniziarono tutti a gridare cose senza senso. Quando fu finalmente in grado di decifrare alcune frasi, cominciò a capire.  
"Non è giusto che tu possa vedere le loro mutandine e noi no!"  
"Dai, Ranma, prima Akane e ora anche le altre ragazze?"  
"Devi condividere, amico! Lasciaci guardare!"  
"Facci entrare, amico! Facci entrare!"  
"PIANTATELA! Voi non entrare e fine della storia!" gridò infine Ranma. La sua affermazione fece trasformare il volume dei ragazzi da un rumoroso ringhio a un basso brusio. La presenza di Ranma sembrava sufficiente a tenerli in riga ma non avevano l'aria di chi era disposto ad andarsene. Ignorarono tutti Taro finché un ragazzo alla sua sinistra disse al suo amico, "Voglio davvero scoprire se Akane indossa il tanga o no. Non sono mai riuscito a guardarle sotto la gonna quando mi calciava in faccia!"  
Con quello, basta. Taro non avrebbe consentito a nessuno di farla franca parlando in modo così irrispettoso di Akane mentre lui era nei paraggi. Afferrando il ragazzo dal colletto della camicia, Taro gli tirò un pugno in faccia e lo lanciò oltre le mura che recintavano la scuola. La conversazione cessò e ogni occhio si spostò su Taro. I ragazzi si zittirono tentando di capire chi fosse lo straniero e lui vide diverse persone attorno a sé fare un passo indietro. Ranma – avendo sentito il commento offensivo – fece a Taro un cenno e lo guardò male, ma fu ignorato. Dopo ciò, fu facile convincere i ragazzi a girarsi e ad andare a casa. Se si riunivano tutti, avrebbero potuto, forse, sconfiggere un artista marziale arrabbiato se la giornata era fortunata, ma decisamente non due. Dopo che se ne furono andati, arrivarono le ragazze, avendo osservato l'intero disastro fino ad allora. Akane aveva spiegato che alcune ragazze non erano convinte che il piano avrebbe funzionato e dovevano vedere coi loro occhi che il vecchio pervertito avrebbe effettivamente fatto quello che aveva detto. Altre volevano semplicemente vedere come sarebbe stato lo scambio, quindi potevano prepararsi per quando era il loro turno. Taro fu sorpreso di vedere l'effetto che faceva l'intera popolazione femminile del liceo che aspettava di entrare. Si muovevano in piccoli gruppi e lentamente entrarono nell'edificio. Era ovvio che avessero molta più dignità delle loro controparti maschili. Taro fu sconvolto quando Ranma afferrò improvvisamente una ragazza apparentemente sgraziata che stava camminando leggermente dietro le amiche. Osservando bene, pensò che sgraziata fosse una descrizione molto generosa. Era magrissima e molto pallida, le guance incavate, con enormi occhiaie sotto gli occhi e i capelli corti, duri e cerei.  
Ranma la sollevò fra le braccia e la scosse un po'. Preoccupato, Taro stava per intervenire e proteggere la ragazza ma si fermò quando la sentì parlare.  
"Aiuto! Aiuto! Allontanate questo bruto da me!" la ragazza disse con un alto falsetto e tentò di divincolarsi dalla presa di Ranma.  
"Gosunkugi! Vestirsi come una ragazza non ha funzionato le prime due volte, perché hai pensato che funzionasse adesso?"  
"Non ho idea di cosa stai parlando. Sono una giovane ragazza innocente" continuò lei con voce che squittiva.  
Mettendola giù, Ranma roteò gli occhi e tolse la parrucca dalla testa di lei...lui.  
"Che ci fai qui?"  
"Niente!" continuò lui con la vocetta prima di schiarirsi la gola. "Niente, giuro!"  
"Certo" Ranma infilò la mano nella borsa aperta del ragazzo e ne tirò fuori una videocamera. "Allora questa non ti servirà" e distrusse l'oggetto a mani nude.  
Gosunkugi arretrò e cadde sul sedere, poi procedette nell'arretrare con le mani e i piedi prima di alzarsi e scappare. Guardò dietro di sé per assicurarsi di non essere inseguito e si voltò in tempo per schiantarsi contro un albero. Rimase incollato all'albero per un secondo, le braccia e le gambe aperte, prima di cadere a terra, privo di sensi.  
Ranma tornò nella sua posizione originale e incrociò le braccia, l'aria annoiata. Le cose proseguirono per un po' finché, nuovamente, Ranma fermò una ragazza. Tuttavia, questa volta si limitò a tendere il braccio per impedirle di entrare. Taro notò che quella ragazza era piuttosto attraente. Aveva la divisa standard della scuola, un taglio a caschetto con la frangia, e un ghigno sul viso che mostrava assoluta mancanza di preoccupazione. Aveva un'aria familiare ma lui era sicuro di non averla mai vista prima; avrebbe ricordato una persona così sicura di sé. Per non dire bella.  
"Sì, Ranma?" chiese.  
"Taro, guarda nella sua borsa"  
Scrollando le spalle, Taro afferrò la sua borsa e vi frugò. Ci volle meno di un minuto per trovare uno scomparto nascosto di lato, con una videocamera. Tirandola fuori, sollevò un sopracciglio verso la ragazza.  
Completamente sfrontata, lei alzò le spalle.  
"Non si può biasimare una ragazza per averci provato"  
Lei si allungò per prendere la borsa e la videocamera, ma quest'ultima venne allontanata da Taro.  
"Puoi riprenderla dopo"  
Alzando un sopracciglio, lei ghignò e fece scorrere lentamente gli occhi lungo il suo corpo. Guardandolo negli occhi, miagolò, "Decisamente"  
Taro rimase a bocca aperta. Era lusingata per la sua attenzione, ma fu colto un po' di sorpresa dalle sue azioni. Nessuna ragazza lo aveva mai trattato come un pezzo di carne prima e doveva ammettere di essere un po' eccitato.  
Aspettando che la ragazza entrasse nell'edificio, Taro porse la videocamera a Ranma, fidandosi che l'avrebbe restituita alla legittima proprietaria. Ranma la infilò in tasca con un leggero cenno. La folla di ragazze si era assottigliata quando Taro notò un ragazzo solitario con l'uniforme scolastica cercare di entrare senza pudore. Mettendosi di fronte allo sconosciuto, disse, "Te ne devi andare"  
Assottigliando gli occhi, il ragazzo spinse Taro senza rispondere. Irritato, lui reagì afferrando il braccio del ragazzo e improvvisamente quello mise il braccio dietro di sé tirando fuori...una spatola? Ma che cazzo?  
"Taro, lei è a posto. Lasciala passare"  
"Lei?"  
Ranma annuì mentre la ragazza lanciava a Taro un'occhiataccia prima di riporre la sua...arma? Voltandosi, lei si avvicinò al travestito.  
"Ehi, Ran-chan!" esclamò entusiasta.  
"Ehi"  
Il suo sorriso sparì mentre chiedeva, "Quindi hai parlato con Tendo?"  
"Sì, ho parlato con Akane"  
Ovviamente quella non era la risposta che voleva. Mettendosi le mani ai fianchi, rimanendo così davanti a lui e stringendo gli occhi.  
"Beh?"  
"Fai questa cosa e mi fermerò da Ucchan domani dopo scuola"  
"Perché non l'hai detto subito, tesoro?"  
Rivolgendogli un grande sorriso, lei procedette verso la palestra. Taro scosse il capo, non doveva sorprendersi che la donna con abiti maschili fosse interessata al travestito. Era perfino logico, in un certo strano modo. Ma dannazione, quella era una città davvero strana. I due buttafuori aspettarono che l'ultima ragazza fosse entrata in palestra prima di entrare e chiudere le porte. Taro poté giurare che gli stava venendo un tic.

 

Akane era entrata in palestra attraverso gli spogliatoi non appena la scuola era finita. Sapendo che praticamente tutta la scuola voleva assistere alla cerimonia – in mancanza di un termine migliore – aveva allestito metà delle tribune. Taro e Ranma avevano già ricevuto direzioni durante il pranzo per tenere alla larga ogni uomo, a parte loro, dall'edificio. Dopo aver allestito le tribune, posizionò un tavolo e tre sedie in mezzo, e aveva istruito Yuka e Sayuri per radunare tutte le ragazze in aula nella fila più in avanti. Al momento aspettava in una classe vicina, con un vecchio uomo molto esuberante. Rifiutò di farlo entrare in palestra mentre le ragazze stavano passando, non fidandosi che fosse capace di tenere le mani a posto. Aveva lavorato troppo duramente per distruggere tutto a causa della mancanza di autocontrollo di Happosai. Ora desiderava di aver lasciato che Taro o Ranma facessero da babysitter al grande maestro. Sorprendentemente, lui aveva tenuto le mani a posto mentre erano stati da soli insieme, senza cercare di molestarla nemmeno una volta. Ma le aveva chiesto ogni cinque minuti quando le cose sarebbero iniziato. Stava saltellando per la stanza, gridando di tanto in tanto "Yu-uh!", era come osservare uno di cinque anni in preda agli zuccheri. Per l'occasione, aveva indossato un abito di lino, una camicia bianca, una cravatta a righe blu e bianche, completando il tutto con un berretto decorato di un fiocco blu e bianco. Continuava, alternativamente, a far roteare il cappello sul dito e a sistemarselo in testa, dopo essersi lisciato i pochi capelli che gli erano rimasti.  
Sentendo che la sua pazienza aveva raggiunto il limite, finalmente lei udì un colpo alla porta. La testa di Yuka sbucò un secondo dopo per dirle che erano tutti pronti. Entrando, vide le tribune completamente piene di studentesse, tutte che chiacchieravano tra loro in attesa. Guardò indietro per vedere Happosai fare un leggero balzo, unendo i talloni a mezz'aria, prima di atterrare e di seguirla. Quando raggiunsero il tavolo, Akane istruì Happosai di sedersi nella sedia in mezzo, ricordandogli che non gli era permesso molestare o toccare nessuna ragazza in alcun modo. Chiese a Ranma e Taro di sedersi accanto a lui per assicurarsi che rispettasse le regole e lo fermassero se decidesse di avvicinarsi e mettersi a proprio agio con le ragazze. L'unico ammonimento che avevano era che dovevano girare le sedie e guardare in direzione opposta. Voleva evitare loro qualsiasi imbarazzo non necessario. Poi andò ad assemblare le sue compagne di classe. Spiegò rapidamente che ognuna doveva porgere personalmente i propri oggetti ad Happosai. Ci furono alcuni mormorii di dissenso ma quando lei indicò che non c'era altro modo di garantire che ogni ragazza donasse individualmente qualcosa, i mormorii si acquietarono anche se molte rimasero incerte.  
Akane aveva programmato di agire per prima, Sayuri e Yuka si erano proposte volontarie per essere rispettivamente seconda e terza. Avvicinandosi ad Happosai, Akane cercò nella borsa quando improvvisamente le porte si spalancarono.  
"Akane Tendo, mio dolce fiore innocente! Non devi mostrare i tuoi delicati indumenti femminili a nessuno a parte me, figuriamoci donarli a un vecchio demonio pervertito! Non lo permetterò!"  
Kuno corse verso Akane, il bokken teso di fronte a lui. Colmò un quarto della distanza prima che un paio di piedi lo colpissero in faccia. Sia Ranma che Taro si erano alzati dalle sedie ed erano corsi verso Kuno, piombando con un calcio simultaneo. Ognuno lo afferrò per l'ascella, trascinandolo fuori. Akane osservò i ragazzi prenderlo per il braccio e la gamba. Facendo oscillare Kuno una, due volte, con la terza lo fecero volare in aria. Sorrise. Era bello vedere che i nemici di un tempo andavano d'accordo e lavoravano insieme.

 

Happosai sedeva pazientemente al tavolo, osservando il suo erede e il ragazzo che aveva aiutato a far nascere mentre sistemavano l'illuso aspirante samurai. Era contento che la cosa venne sbrigata in fretta perché era stanco di aspettare e voleva vedere i nuovi tesorini che tutte gli avevano portato! Battendo le mani per la soddisfazione, iniziò a calciare di qua e di là per l'entusiasmo. A pensarci, doveva ringraziare la piccola dolce Akane per tutto quanto! Sapeva che lei era una dei pochi che lo apprezzava davvero, dopotutto. Dopo che Taro e Ranma si furono seduti accanto a lui, lei si avvicinò, ricordandogli le regole. Pensava che fosse un bambino? Era ovvio che ricordasse le regole! Non volendo sembrare ingrato, le fece un sorriso incoraggiante e annuì impaziente. L'attesa si fece sentire mentre osservava Akane frugare nella borsa. Improvvisamente i suoi movimenti sembrarono rallentare mentre la vide tirare fuori qualcosa di una squisita sfumatura rosa pallido! L'adorabile oggetto sembrò muoversi a rallentatore mentre si rivelava, centimetro dopo allettante centimetro. Una volta del tutto fuori dalla borsa, brillò come se dei raggi di luce scaturissero dal centro. Mentre la luce si affievoliva, riuscì a dare una buona occhiata all'oggetto e si meravigliò per la sua bellezza. Era senza spalline e a vita molto alta, e pensò di riuscire a vedere un fiocchetto sul retro. Era un costume da bagno! Improvvisamente il tempo sembrò accelerare mentre si allungava verso l'indumento. Prendendolo delicatamente dalle sue mani, lui lo strinse a sé, accarezzando il tessuto col viso e odorandolo. Aveva persino il suo profumo!  
"Oh piccola dolce Akane, non avresti dovuto! È così grazioso!" strillò mentre le lacrime riempivano i suoi occhi. Dimenticando tutto, fece un passo per ringraziarla per bene con un abbraccio quando avvertì un paio di mani spingerlo per le spalle. I giovani mocciosi lo avevano fermato dal mostrare appropriatamente i suoi ringraziamenti all'adorabile creatura che aveva davanti! Fu allora che si ricordò che doveva stare seduto e non aveva il diritto di dimostrare il suo apprezzamento.  
Tirando su col naso, disse, "Grazie, Akane"  
Gli sorrise – e che delizioso sorriso – prima di dire, "Non c'è di che, vecchietto"  
Invece di sedersi, lei arrivò a un lato del tavolo per controllare il resto delle contrattazioni. La ragazza successiva sembrò un po' nervosa ma tirò fuori il più bel reggiseno di pizzo nero con dei piccoli fiocchetti rosa intrecciati lungo la parte alta delle coppe e un fiocco più piccolo, rosa, al centro.  
Era un'opera d'arte.  
"Grazie. È...io...grazie!"  
Commosso oltre misura, Happosai aveva praticamente le lacrime agli occhi per la gratitudine. Non sapendo cosa fare, la guardò e sperò che la sua gratitudine fosse visibile dai suoi occhi. Sembrò funzionare perché lei sorrise appena e gli diede una pacca gentile sulla testa.  
Oh, la piccola Akane aveva le amiche più meravigliose, belle e generose!  
Lentamente, si erano inoltrati attraverso il gruppo di ragazze che aveva davanti. Mentre le ragazze porgevano i loro adorabili indumenti, lui li esaminava tutti, meravigliandosi della loro bellezza. Poi cercava di esprimere la gratitudine alla ragazza prima di piegare con dedizione ogni capo in un sacco da ladro – sembrava troppo strano trasportarli in qualsiasi altri contenitore – mentre le ragazze tornavano a sedersi con le altre compagne. Raggiunsero il punto a metà strada quando Akane fece cenno alla ragazza successiva di fermarsi. Meravigliato, lui voltò il capo nella sua direzione.  
"Vecchietto, è il momento di onorare il resto della promessa"  
Oh. Collant. Se n'era dimenticato.  
Happosai si prese un momento per pensare alla situazione. Poteva facilmente prendere i nuovi indumenti acquisiti e scappare dalla palestra senza onorare la sua parte di promessa. Avrebbe ottenuto una scorta di nuovi tesorini per niente! Tuttavia, si era davvero divertito quel pomeriggio. Certo, gli mancava il brivido dello sbirciare le ragazze mentre si cambiavano e l'adrenalina dell'essere inseguito da un gruppo di donne arrabbiate. Ma questo era un bel cambio del ritmo. Mai prima d'ora si era ritrovato in una stanza con così tante giovani e graziose donne ed erano state così gentili con lui! Nessuna aveva cercato di picchiarlo o di lanciargli addosso delle cose. Non aveva mai capito perché così poche donne apprezzassero il fatto che lui tentasse di fare loro dei complimenti. Inoltre, se mai avesse sentito l'urgenza di un'incursione per rubare mutandine, c'era sempre la scuola femminile accanto che aveva voluto visitare.  
Voltandosi verso il ragazzo in questione, chiese, "Sei sicuro di voler cambiare nome? Perché Coll..."  
"Sì! Ne sono sicuro" l'altro interruppe il vecchio grande maestro.  
"Va bene, allora il tuo nuovo nome sarà Reggicalze!"  
"No!" "Vecchietto!" Taro e Akane gridarono all'unisono. "Sai cos'abbiamo concordato" aggiunse Akane, lanciandogli un'occhiata severa.  
"Va bene, va bene. Ma sei sicuro che non potrebbe piacerti il nome Mutanda?"  
"Sì, sono sicuro" tuonò Taro. La sua pazienza era appesa a un filo sottile.  
Happosai guardò il povero ragazzo, scuotendo il capo. Cosa c'era che non andava in lui? Avrebbe dovuto godersi la sua giovinezza ma invece era irascibile e stressato. Una vena pulsava sulla sua fronte, stava sviluppando un tic all'occhio destro?  
Sospirando, disse, "Molto bene, molto bene. Il tuo nome sarà Meraviglioso Taro"  
Il vecchio uomo fissò il ragazzo interrogativo. -Perché quest'idiota rimane così a bocca aperta? Non era quello che voleva?-  
Poi improvvisamente Taro corse verso una ragazza qualsiasi e chiese, "Qual è il mio nome?"  
Lei ridacchiò e disse, "Uhm...Meraviglioso?"  
"Giusto, il mio nome è meraviglioso!"  
Saltò in aria con le braccia alzate, formando una Y. Atterrando, corse verso Akane, afferrandola per la spalla, cosa che fece alzare Ranma dalla sedia, gli occhi assottigliati.  
-Oh oh, questo può risultare piuttosto divertente-.  
"Grazie, grazie!" Taro attirò Akane in un grande abbraccio, incollandole le braccia ai fianchi, oscillandola a destra e sinistra. Si separò e disse, "Non sarebbe mai successo se non fosse stato per te!" si abbassò dandole un bacio piuttosto entusiasta sulla guancia prima di lasciarla e gridare, "GRAZIE!" poi corse verso le porte, lasciando dietro di sé un'Akane rossa che fissava il punto dov'era stato.  
Happosai ridacchiò allo shock della poveretta. -Una bella ragazza come lei dovrebbe essere abituata a questo tipo di attenzioni ormai. Se il suo fidanzato la trattasse meglio, lo sarebbe-.  
"Togliti da me! Togliti, ho detto!"  
Sospirando, abbassò lo sguardo al giovane che si divincolava sotto di sé. Quando Taro aveva abbracciato Akane, Ranma si era fatto avanti ma i suoi movimenti erano stati fermati dall'indice di Happosai. Poi Happosai era balzato dietro di lui, torcendogli il braccio e costringendo Ranma al suolo. Nonostante quello che pensava sulla mancanza di rispetto del ragazzo, Happosai era contento che Ranma avrebbe ereditato la Scuola di Arti Indiscriminate che aveva fondato. I primi due discepoli erano stati a dire poco deludenti, anche se entrambi erano artisti marziali decenti. Uno, un resistente che era crollato emotivamente dopo la morte della moglie. L'altro, pigro per natura si era trasformato in un ingordo, disposto a vendere il figlio per il cibo. Happosai non aveva molti standard, ma perfino lui non approvava l'idea di offrire l'erede della scuola per il cibo. Ranma, però, era diverso. Aveva talento e fegato. Non permetteva a nessuno di vessarlo ed era esattamente ciò che quella scuola doveva perseverare. E ciò di cui Ranma aveva bisogno era Akane. Una ragazza che l'avrebbe sfidato a non diventare come suo padre. Una ragazza che aveva di per sé talento naturale per le arti marziali, che poteva garantirgli di procreare un erede potente. Una ragazza che comprendeva i rischi di essere un artista marziale e la dedizione che serviva per essere un maestro. Ma dannazione, quel ragazzo era davvero stupido. Happosai non biasimava il giovanotto perché godeva delle attenzione delle altre bellissime giovani donne attorno a sé, ma prima doveva salvaguardare la sua relazione con Akane. Poi il ragazzo avrebbe potuto partecipare a tutte le attività extraconiugali che voleva. Per assicurare il futuro della scuola, avrebbe dovuto aiutare a far andare le cose come dovevano. Al momento, il piano comprendeva rendere Ranma geloso. Il ragazzo doveva capire che se non faceva una rivendicazione, altri sarebbero stati felici di prendere il suo posto. E se Happosai si fosse divertito un po' nel processo, ancora meglio.  
"Uhm...giusto...perché non continuiamo quello che stavamo facendo" disse Akane, il rossore a coprire ancora il suo viso.  
"Naturalmente, piccola dolce Akane!"

 

-Dannazione a quel vecchio maniaco! Guardalo, lì a cercare di fare l'innocente. Chi diamine pensa di prendere in giro? Nessuno!-  
Ranma ribolliva e non voleva fare altro che picchiarlo a sangue. Insieme a Taro.  
-Quello stupido bastardo, abbracciare e baciare la mia fidanzata. La mia Akane. Chi diavolo crede di essere? Che diritto ha di toccarla con un dito, ancora meno di usare le labbra! Quando lo vedo...-  
"Ranma?"  
Lui sollevò lo sguardo e vide Akane piegata mentre gli offriva la mano. Voleva cacciarla via per la frustrazione, ma poi la guardò negli occhi. Erano pieni di emozione. Poteva facilmente scorgervi della preoccupazione, era abituato a che lei lo guardasse così, quindi era semplice identificarla. Sembravano anche esprimere...scuse? Non era uno sguardo che gli rivolgeva spesso, ma pensò di averlo decifrato correttamente. C'era stato un tempo in cui non comprendeva affatto la sua fidanzata. Le cose che faceva e come si comportava erano spesso contraddittori e strani. Gli ci era voluto molto tempo, per non dire molti lividi, per essere riuscito finalmente a capire come leggerla. E stava ancora lavorando sul primo livello. Sospirando, prese la sua mano e la strinse leggermente, godendosi il calore che irradiava dalla sua pelle mentre le sue dita delicate si stringevano intorno alle proprie. Non disposto a lasciarla andare, si alzò lentamente e la tenne per un momento più lungo del necessario prima di tornare alla sua posizione iniziale. Akane si era allontanata un momento più tardi mettendosi sulla sedia vuota, voltandosi nella stessa direzione di Happosai. Ranma era seduto e sperava disperatamente che quella disavventura finisse presto. Sì, era per una buona causa, ma non gli piaceva comunque l'idea di cedere al pervertito e la cosa lo faceva ancora arrabbiare.  
Aveva sbirciato quando era stato il turno di Akane di fare la donazione ed era rimasto deluso nel vederla tirare fuori quel costume da bagno. Lo odiava da tempo visto che era stata l'unica barriera tra lui e il vedere Akane nuda. Tutta nuda.  
Ma da allora, quell'indumento si era infilato in molte sue fantasie. Pensava spesso a come sarebbe stato facile abbassare quel sottile capo fino a liberare i suoi seni dalla sua carcerazione, vedendoli ondeggiare di fronte a sé. Sfacciati ed invitanti. Come avrebbe potuto abbassare il costume lungo i suoi sinuosi, deliziosi fianchi prima di farglielo sfilare dai piedi delicati prima di guidarla sul bordo della vasca. Lei avrebbe lentamente aperto le gambe per lui e lui avrebbe potuto finalmente guardare il tesoro al suo centro.  
Sospirò. Sì, era davvero triste di vedere quel costume da bagno che se ne andava.  
Anche se Ranma era a disagio con le effusioni fisiche e goffo quando costretto a situazioni imbarazzanti con le ragazze presenti nella sua vita, era comunque un adolescente in salute con un'immaginazione molto vivida. Il suo onore non gli avrebbe consentito di agire su impulsi di base ma le sue fantasie gli consentivano di soffermarsi su quelle attività con solo un pochino di senso di colpa. Non aveva mai pianificato che una certa ragazza figurasse in molti dei suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, ma succedeva. Parecchio.  
Ora tutto quello che voleva fare era tornare a casa e tentare di strofinare via dal cervello, una volta per tutte, l'immagine di Taro che baciava e abbracciava la SUA fidanzata. Solo il pensiero gli faceva stringere i pugni per la rabbia. La prossima volta che avesse visto quello stronzo, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare.  
In quel momento, colse qualcosa che Akane stava dicendo.  
"...quindi quella era l'ultima persona"  
"No, io non credo"  
"Queste sono tutte le ragazze della classe, lo giuro, vecchietto"  
Improvvisamente Ranma fu colpito in testa da acqua fredda. Sputacchiando indignato, si alzò e gridò, "Perché l'hai fatto?"  
"Sembra, Akane, che ci sia un'altra ragazza nella classe che non mi abbia dato un indumento personale"  
"Che diavolo? Non esiste che io ti dia niente, vecchio pazzo!!!"  
Happosai ignorò Ranma e continuò a guardare Akane col broncio, "Mi avevi promesso che tutte le ragazze avrebbero partecipato"  
Ranma fece un passo avanti, volendo schiacciare il vecchio pervertito al suolo, ma fu di nuovo fermato dalla sensazione di una mano morbida sul petto. Guardando in basso, vide Akane vicina. Molto vicina. Non aveva idea di come si fosse inoltrata nel suo spazio personale senza che lui lo notasse. Gli artisti marziali erano addestrati ad essere altamente consapevoli di quello che li circondava, per essere preparati dagli attacchi. Essendo il migliore artista marziale della zona, era logico che i suoi sensi acuti fossero a loro volta i migliori. Ma in qualche modo, Akane riusciva sempre a sfuggire al suo radar. Guardandola negli occhi, li vide con una scintilla birichina e lei gli mimò con le labbra, 'Fidati'. Lui fece un leggero cenno affermativo, o forse era di confusione, il suo cervello era un po' annebbiato dopo averle fissato la bocca. Lei si voltò e lui se ne rammaricò visto che tolse la mano dal suo petto. Andò verso la sua borsa e si abbassò per trovare qualcosa, facendogli vedere di sfuggita il suo fondoschiena. Imprecò contro quelle dannate divise che ostacolavano quella che era sicuro sarebbe stata una visuale spettacolare.  
Akane porse un indumento avvolto in un pacchetto ad Happosai, dicendo, "Kasumi mi ha dato un paio pulito della biancheria di Ranma stamattina"  
Gli occhi lucidi, lui afferrò avidamente il pacchetto. Scartandolo, s'immobilizzò, rimanendo come un sasso mentre l'oggetto gli cadeva dalle mani. Si sbriciolò e divenne polvere. Ranma si abbassò e vide un paio di boxer sul pavimento, ridacchiando.  
Scoppiando in lacrime, Happosai pianse, "Akane! C-come p-puoi essere così c-crudele con me!" tirò su col naso, guardandola con grandi occhi rotondi, unendo le dita e dando colpetti al suolo con il piede.  
Ranma roteò gli occhi osservando Akane abbassarsi per poter parlare con Happosai faccia a faccia. Con tono basso e gentile, come si farebbe con un bambino, disse, "Se non li vuoi, sono sicura che Ranma sarebbe felice di riprenderseli. Ora, perché non vai a casa e metti a posto tutti i tuoi nuovi tesori?" gli regalò un caloroso sorriso. Tirando su col naso un'ultima volta, Happosai annuì impaziente e afferrò il suo sacco, fuggendo verso casa.  
Ranma prese le sue mutande e le rimise nel pacchetto in cui erano precedentemente chiuse mentre Akane ringraziava tutte. La palestra si svuotò lentamente e Ranma aiutò la sua fidanzata a rimettere tutto in ordine. Quando tutte se ne furono andate, Akane afferrò la sua borsa e tirò fuori un thermos, porgendolo a Ranma. Prendendolo, lui sorrise. Era commosso che lei lo avesse preparato per lui. Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi, però, si prendeva sempre cura di lui, ma dopo essere cresciuto come lui aveva fatto, si sorprendeva sempre che qualcuno gli mostrasse tanta gentilezza come lei.  
"Grazie, Akane" versandosi l'acqua sulla testa, le sorrise calorosamente e disse, "Andiamo a casa".


	5. Reazioni a catena: l'appuntamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ukyo se n'era andata da scuola subito dopo il pranzo per prepararsi all'appuntamento di quel pomeriggio. Ranma l'aveva evitata fin dal matrimonio – sogghignava ogni volta che ci ripensava – quindi doveva fare buon uso del suo tempo. Doveva trovare il modo per fargli finalmente capire che erano fatti per stare insieme. Se fosse andato tutto bene, era speranzosa di far fruttare l'appuntamento pomeridiano portandolo fino a sera e poi, se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, in qualcosa di più.  
Quando aveva raggiunto l'Ucchan aveva mandato via Konatsu, dicendogli che il suo aiuto non era necessario per la serata. Era diventata un po' suscettibile quando lui aveva insistito per assisterla durante il trambusto serale e si era rifiutato di andarsene. Ma dopo avergli spiegato che aveva un appuntamento e non avrebbero affatto aperto, era sgattaiolato via piuttosto in fretta. Il che era davvero perfetto, voleva fare del proprio meglio e aveva bisogno di prepararsi. Sapeva che Ranma pensava che lei fosse la fidanzata 'carina' e si sarebbe accertata di sembrare perfetta per quel ruolo. Aveva lasciato i lunghi capelli sciolti, pettinandoli fino a farli brillare. I capelli erano l'unico elemento davvero femminile che aveva mantenuto nel corso degli anni in cui aveva finto di essere un ragazzo. Sogghignò pensando ai capelli corti di 'quell'altra'. Ranma chiamava sempre Akane maschiaccio e Ukyo aveva sempre pensato che i suoi capelli corsi avessero fatto molto per meritare quella valutazione. Avendo trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita a minimizzare i suoi lineamenti femminili, ci vollero un paio di tentativi, ma con successo riuscì ad apporre un leggero strato di trucco senza apparire un pagliaccio. Aveva enfatizzato le labbra, applicando una generosa quantità di lucidalabbra che sperava attirasse l'attenzione di Ranma e gli facesse venire in mente qualche idea. Per l'occasione, aveva indossato uno dei pochi vestiti che possedeva, acquistato per un capriccio. L'abito blu aveva una parte superiore aderente e squadrato con grossi bottoni sul davanti, piccoli cinturini e una gonna ampia. Riteneva che il vestito enfatizzasse meravigliosamente le sue curve da donna e ghignò per quanto il suo seno fosse in mostra. Il che la differenziava dalla ragazza piatta e robusta di cui Ranma si lamentava così spesso. Ora che era pronta, non doveva fare altro che aspettare l'arrivo di Ranma affinché la portasse fuori per il loro apportamento. Si domandò cos'avrebbero fatto quel giorno. L'avrebbe portata a un ristorante lussuoso? O magari aveva programmato un picnic nel parco? Magari al cinema per potersi coccolare al buio? In ogni caso, molto probabilmente le avrebbe portato dei fiori. Le rose andavano bene, ma lei adorava i tulipani. Ma ovviamente lui lo sapeva e lei aveva tirato fuori un vaso nell'attesa. A prescindere dai loro piani, la serata sarebbe stata perfetta.

 

Ranma stava camminando sull'inferriata, usandola per esercitarsi sull'equilibro anche se non ne aveva affatto bisogno. Lo aveva fatto per così tanto tempo, ormai era un'abitudine e gli dava anche una visione migliore dell'area che lo circondava, rendendo più difficile ad altri il tentativo di avvicinarsi di soppiatto. Stava camminando molto più lentamente del solito, ritardando l'arrivo all'Ucchan. Aveva timore dell'incontro con Ukyo. Era ancora arrabbiato con lei per tutte le trovate pericolose che aveva escogitato ultimamente e il fatto che avesse manipolato Akane per uscire con lui lo aveva davvero fatto incazzare. Tuttavia, non era arrivato al punto da essere disposto a gettare via la loro amicizia, per quanto traballante fosse la loro relazione oramai. Sapeva di doversi dare tempo per superare la rabbia prima di cercare di salvare la loro amicizia, ed era per quello che stava evitando la sua amica d'infanzia. Una parte di lui sapeva anche che non poteva evitare Ukyo per sempre. Aveva un po' paura di cosa lei avrebbe potuto fare in caso di reale disperazione. Ma perlopiù, era disposto ad accettare la situazione perché Akane glielo aveva chiesto e, doveva ammetterlo, gli aveva chiesto davvero poco. Doveva ammettere che la vita a casa era molto meno stressante ora che non doveva preoccuparsi di Happosai che interrompeva Akane o lui stesso mentre si cambiavano o erano in bagno. Quando sua madre si era trasferita a casa Tendo, aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi che il maestro avrebbe violato anche la sua intimità. Happosai non aveva ancora sorpreso sua madre durante il bagno ma ciò non significava che non lo avrebbe fatto e Ranma non avrebbe consentito al vecchio pervertito di provarci. Quindi, per ora, era contento di poter abbassare la guardia, almeno un po'. La scuola era finita già da un po' e non poteva continuare a vagare senza meta, ritardando l'inevitabile. Al momento gli affari al ristorante dovevano essersi messi in moto quindi Ukyo sarebbe stata troppo impegnata per prestargli tanta attenzione. Rendendosi conto che non sarebbe tornato a casa per cena se non fosse andato al ristorante al più presto. Fece un profondo respiro e si diresse verso la sua destinazione.

 

Passeggiare nel parco era sempre un'attività divertente e visto che raramente aveva un pomeriggio per se stessa, decise di camminare senza fretta. Anche se non si stava rilassando tanto quanto avrebbe pensato di fare normalmente. Ranma era saltato fuori dalla finestra dopo la scuola senza neanche guardarla. La irritava più del necessario, visto che era ben consapevole che lui avesse la propria vivace vita. Era entusiasta di vedere Taro quando era uscita dall'edificio, sperando di convincerlo ad allenarsi con lei. Ma lui si era fermato per sbrigare le faccende per le altre ragazze della classe e non aveva avuto tempo per lei. Quel giorno avrebbe dovuto aiutare dei vecchi schedari di pazienti nell'ufficio del padre di Yuka. Akane stava andando fuori di testa quando vide una bellissima giovane donna con addosso un kimono, seduta su una panchina lì vicina. Avvicinandosi, si resero che la ragazza dall'aspetto desolato era familiare.  
Avvicinandosi, sorrise e disse, "Buon pomeriggio, Konatsu"  
Sollevando lo sguardo in shock, Konatsu sorrise anche se la kunoichi* in lui si vergognava un po'. Doveva essere davvero perso nei pensieri se qualcuno aveva potuto sorprenderlo.  
"Buon pomeriggio, signorina Akane!"  
Con un sorriso indulgente, Akane replicò, "Konatsu, ti prego, non devi essere così formale" notando lo spazio vacante, chiese, "Posso sedermi?"  
"Certo, certo! Mi dispiace, che maleducata. Ti prego, siediti"  
Konatsu si spostò leggermente per darle più spazio.  
"Stai bene? Sembravi un po'...triste mentre mi avvicinavo"  
Con un ampio sorriso che non raggiunse gli occhi, lui disse, "Oh, sto bene"  
Konatsu decisamente non stava bene, ma non voleva preoccupare Akane con il suo umore malinconico.  
Avvertendo la sua esitazione nel parlare dei proprio problemi, lei fu rapida a cambiare argomento, "Allora, che ci fai qui? Giorno libero?"  
Konatsu abbassò lo sguardo. "Uhm, no. La signorina Ukyo ha chiuso il ristorante per oggi"  
"Sul serio? Non è da lei, spero che non stia male"  
"No, no, sta bene"  
Konatsu sapeva che la verità avrebbe ferito Akane e non voleva mentirle. Sapendo che alla fine avrebbe scoperto comunque la verità, disse piano, "H-ha un ap-appuntamento oggi pomeriggio"  
Konatsu osservò il sorriso di Akane sparire leggermente mentre assorbiva l'informazione.  
"Beh...uhm...buon per..." schiarendosi la gola, Akane tentò una tattica differenza, "Allora, che piani hai per il pomeriggio?"  
"Io? Uhm...questo. Stare nel parco per un po'"  
"Ho un'idea migliore, perché non andiamo invece a prenderci un gelato!"  
"Oh, sembra fantastico, ma non ho..."  
"Offro io, ovviamente! Andiamo, ci divertiremo" Akane gli sorrise incoraggiante. Lui annuì con entusiasmo, la scelta era facile visto che Konatsu avrebbe preferito trascorrere il tempo con la ragazza che si trovava di fronte che crogiolarsi nella propria autocommiserazione. In più avrebbe potuto permettersi un'offerta davvero deliziosa!

 

Ranma era confuso quando bussò alla porta dell'Ucchan; il ristorante sembrava chiuso per la giornata. Si sorprese quando Ukyo aprì la porta quasi immediatamente. Con un grosso sorriso, lei esclamò, "Ran-chan! Eccoti! Entra, tesoro!"  
Ranma la seguì nel ristorante. Di norma, i suoi sensi venivano travolti dal profumo di okonomiyaki, dal suono crepitante della piastra, e dalla vista di clienti contenti che mangiavano, pensò brevemente che il ristorante fosse un po' inquietante quando era vuoto. Afferrando uno sgabello vicino al bancone, si sedette, girando a destra e sinistra.  
Ukyo aveva aspettato che Ranma si presentasse per almeno un'ora e quando finalmente accadde, lui era entrato senza dire una parola. Niente fiori, niente dolcetti, e sembrava anche che non si fosse disturbato a sistemarsi prima di farsi vivo al loro appuntamento! Indossava i suoi abiti di sempre; una camicia in stile cinese senza maniche e pantaloni neri. Ora se ne stava lì seduto, comportandosi come se non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato! Avevano un appuntamento e lei lo aveva aspettato! E ancora lui non aveva detto niente del suo nuovo vestito. Voleva la sua spatola – una botta in testa era esattamente ciò che si meritava – e imprecò per il fatto di averla lasciata nella sua stanza. Era frustrata a dire poco. Fece un profondo respiro, tentando di calmarsi. L'appuntamento poteva ancora essere salvato e avrebbe fatto il meglio che poteva con quella situazione. Indossando un brillante sorriso, chiese, "Allora, dove mi porti, tesoro?"  
Inclinando la testa di lato, Ranma disse, "Di che stai parlando? Perché dovrei portarti da qualche parte?"  
Ukyo avrebbe potuto tirarsi uno schiaffo in testo, o meglio, farlo a lui. Il suo sorriso divenne tirato mentre diceva, "Beh, avevamo un appuntamento programmato per oggi"  
"Appuntamento? Quale appuntamento?"  
Lei ringhiò, "L'appuntamento che mi hai proposto tu. Ricordi? Ieri dopo la scuola..."  
"Oh, quello! Sì, ho solo detto che sarei passato di qui, non ho concordato nessun appuntamento"  
Serrando le mani per la rabbia, lei disse, "Va bene. Possiamo rimanere qui visto che abbiamo il locale per noi. E so quanto ami la mia cucina"  
Ranma si limitò a rispondere scrollando le spalle.

 

Il tragitto fino alla gelateria fu un po' imbarazzante visto che entrambi si sentivano un po' tristi per loro stessi ma cercavano di farsi coraggio l'un per l'altra. Non avevano mai trascorso del tempo da soli e Akane non aveva pensato a quanto fosse a disagio senza Ranma o anche Ukyo a fare da tampone. Le cose rimasero imbarazzanti mentre guardavano i menu. Akane volle ridacchiare quando vide gli occhi di Konatsu allargarsi mentre leggeva il menu. Non sapeva cosa fosse più shockante per il poveretto, le foto di dolci elaborati o i prezzi che le accompagnavano. Chiedendo a Konatsu cosa desiderasse, non si sorprese e fu un po' delusa quando lui richiese una sola pallina di gelato alla menta con gocce di cioccolato. Aveva cercato di convincerlo a prendere qualcosa di più stravagante, ma lui aveva rifiutato il suggerimento. Non volendo ordinare qualcosa di sontuoso (anche se lo desiderava davvero) visto che lui aveva scelto una cosa così semplice, si era rassegnata a una pallina di rainbow sherbet**. Akane sollevò lo sguardo e le sue labbra si alzarono riconoscendo il cameriere che si avvicinava a loro; era lo stesso ragazzo che l'aveva servita l'ultima volta insieme a Ranma. Prese i loro ordini prima di chiedere ad Akane della sua 'amica carina coi capelli rossi'. Akane gli disse che quel pomeriggio era impegnata e non si sarebbe unita. Lui le lasciò per preparare gli ordini, con aria piuttosto abbattuta. Quando il cameriere si fu allontanato, Akane raccontò la storia a Konatsu che sembrò diventare più a suo agio mentre il racconto progrediva e rise per le buffonate di Ranma. Konatsu aveva allora iniziato a raccontare ad Akane una storia su uno dei tentativi fallimentari delle sue sorelle per ottenere dei dolcetti gratis.

 

Ranma osservò Ukyo che accendeva e preparava la piastra, tirando fuori gli ingredienti per l'okonomiyaki e un grembiule. Anche se cercava di essere piacevole, lui riusciva ad avvertire l'irritazione che si alzava in lei come un'onda. Di solito lui cercava di fare qualcosa per farla ridere o sorridere al fine di rompere la tensione, ma non riusciva a interessarsene ora. Ukyo era contenta di avere la distrazione del cucinare per calmarsi. Non capiva cosa stava succedendo. Quello avrebbe dovuto essere un pomeriggio divertente. Sarebbero dovuti uscire e stare insieme. Lui avrebbe dovuto capire che lei sarebbe stata la moglie perfetta. Ma no. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto fin da quando era entrato era stare seduto. Il silenzio sembrava assordante. Si rese conto che se voleva che accadesse qualcosa quel giorno, avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di più.  
Sollevando lo sguardo e rivolgendogli un corriso caloroso, disse, "Non è bello, Ranma? Solo tu ed io. Da soli insieme. È confortevole, uh?"  
Ranma grugnì vagamente. Scegliendo di fare la persona superiore, lei ignorò la sua mancata risposta e continuò, "Sai, dopo che saremo sposati, sarà sempre così" controllando la pastella e lasciandosi andare alla routine, le sfuggì lui che alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Potremmo lavorare insieme qui durante il giorno, facendo i migliori okonomiyagi della zona prima di cenare tranquillamente a fine giornata"  
Il sorriso che graziava il suo volto era genuino e si consentì di perdersi nell'immagine del futuro che fantasticava per entrambi. "Sembra perfetto, no?" continuò a descrivere quella che lei riteneva una vita idilliaca insieme. Persa nelle proprie meditazioni, continuò a sproloquiare, perdendosi l'espressione di pietra che si allargava sul volto di lui.

 

Akane e Konatsu si allontanarono insieme dalla gelateria, entrambi di umore molto migliore rispetto a quando erano entrati. L'imbarazzo tra loro era scomparso mentre parlavano delle loro vite piuttosto insolite. Godendosi il tempo insieme e senza desiderare che finisse, decisero di trascorrere il resto del pomeriggio al parco. Stavano ancora ridendo, raccontandosi storie, mentre camminavano vicino all'acqua. Guardando oltre, il viso di Akane si ghiacciò improvvisamente e gemette, "Oh no".

 

Ranma era contento che Ukyo avesse finito di cucinare; mangiare lo salvò dal dover partecipare alla conversazione. Non che fosse preoccupato; lei era in preda al suo felice monologo da quella che sembrava un'eternità. Era meravigliato dal suo piccolo discorso. Non sapeva come lei potesse pensare che lui sarebbe stato felice in quel futuro immaginario. Una vita in cui il suo obiettivo principale era mandare avanti un ristorante. Giorno dopo giorno, a servire le persone. Senza mai potersi concentrare sulle arti marziali. Sprecando le abilità per cui aveva lavorato così duramente. Cosa le faceva pensare che lui volesse mandare avanti un ristorante? Amava il cibo e amava mangiare, ma finiva lì. Non gli importava come fosse preparato e decisamente non gli importava di prepararlo per sconosciuti. E lei voleva dei bambini. Un sacco di bambini. Voleva addestrarli con il suo stile di arti marziali così da continuare a dirigere il ristorante. O se i suoi piani avessero funzionato, ciascuno avrebbe potuto dirigere gli altri ristoranti sparsi per il Giappone. Non pensava alla sua, di scuola, o al fatto che lui volesse addestrare i figli con lo stile delle Arti Indiscriminate. L'idea dei figli gli era strana, nonostante il fatto che suo padre continuasse a insistere per fargli produrre un erede per la scuola. Non è che non volesse figli. Li voleva. In modo astratto. Ma era un ragazzo di diciassette anni e non rientrava nella sua lista di priorità. Nelle poche occasioni in cui pensava a dei bambini, sapeva chi concepiva come loro padre. Ultimamente, aveva cominciato a fare sogni su Akane, completamente diversi da quelli che di solito faceva.  
Akane in piedi alla finestra mentre la luce contornava il suo corpo, una mano ad accarezzarsi il ventre ingrossato e l'altra a supportarsi la schiena.  
Akane che cullava un fagottino fra le braccia mentre cantava e lo faceva dondolare per addormentarlo.  
Akane in ginocchio, con le braccia aperte mentre un bimbo sgambettava verso di lei, che sorrideva incoraggiante.  
Era una cosa davvero sdolcinata, piuttosto noiosa, e sarebbe stato completamente imbarazzante se qualcuno avesse scoperto quei sogni. Ma nulla aveva importanza perché ricordare quei sogni gli portava un sorriso sulla faccia. Se avesse prestato attenzione alla conversazione in corso, avrebbe capito che sorridere in quel momento era un errore.

 

Dopo aver preparato tre okonomiyaki per Ranma e uno per sé, Ukyo spense la piastra e andò ad accomodarsi al bancone accanto a Ranma. Quello che era cominciato orribilmente stava diventando piuttosto piacevole. Finalmente gli aveva parlato dei propri più profondi desideri, descrivendo nel dettaglio il futuro che vedeva di loro due insieme. All'inizio era nervosa, visto che lui sembrava scontento di quello che diceva, ma dopo un po' era ovvio che stesse prendendo sul serio le sue idee. Aveva finito di mangiare, continuando a parlargli del suo sogno di fare del suo ristorante una catena, con ognuno dei loro figli a capo di un locale. Avrebbero avuto più stabilità e sicurezza rispetto a quelle che avevano ottenuto lei o Ranma crescendo. Ora che gli aveva esposto tutto, aveva bisogno di sapere cosa ne pensasse.  
"Allora, Ranma, cosa ne pensi?"  
Inizialmente Ukyo fu delusa quando lui non rispose, ma si riempì di sollievo e felicità quando finalmente le sorrise.  
-Visto? Sapevo che voleva un futuro con me.-  
Ora che aveva reso chiaro cosa provava, lei si sarebbe resa esplicita. Una volta aveva tentato di mostrargli i vantaggi nell'averla come moglie, inclusa l'intimità che avrebbero condiviso una volta sposati. Allora era nervosa, sperando che soltanto condividere il letto con lui sarebbe stato sufficiente a dimostrargli quanto fosse seria. Non sapeva se quell'offerta avrebbe condotto a qualcosa di più, ma era stata disposta a rischiare. La questione era stata fine a se stessa, visto che alla fine quella notte lui non aveva condiviso il letto con lei. Aveva trascorso abbastanza tempo come ragazzo e tra i ragazzi per sapere esattamente cosa voleva un ragazzo adolescente dalla sua ragazza. Non era più nervosa di compiere il passo successivo con lui. Anzi, era più che volenterosa di condividere con lui ciò che era dovere di una fidanzata, affidandosi realmente a lui. Si lisciò i capelli e li sistemò in modo grazioso. Ukyo sollevò discretamente l'orlo della gonna per mostrare le sue cosce toniche, e rapidamente slacciò i primi due bottoni dell'abito, abbassando gli angoli ed esponendo maggiormente il décolleté. Facendo un profondo respiro, si abbassò verso Ranma e posò una mano sulla sua coscia, stringendola con fermezza, posando un leggero bacio sul suo braccio nudo e muscoloso. Ancora perso nei suoi pensieri, Ranma avvertì a malapena una mano atterrare sulla gamba prima di sentire un paio di labbra posarsi sulla sua spalla. Tutto il suo corpo s'irrigidì.  
"Fermati"  
"Perché?" si abbassò per depositare un altro bacio sulla sua spalla, ma lui si alzò improvvisamente e si allontanò da lei. Alzandosi e incrociando le braccia in modo da far sporgere ancora di più il seno, lei disse, "Va bene. Sono pronta"  
"Pronta per cosa?"  
Ranma imprecò contro la propria mancanza di attenzione visto che non aveva idea di cosa stava succedendo. Aveva un sentore di ciò che lei stesse implicando dopo aver notato lo stato dei suoi vestiti e delle sue azioni recenti, ma sperava seriamente di sbagliarsi. Lei si avvicinò a lui e fece scorrere un dito lentamente lungo il suo braccio, "Per mostrarti quanto ti amo. Va bene, so che lo vuoi tanto quanto lo voglio io"  
Ranma scosse il capo, esasperato. Ma cos'avevano le donne nella sua vita, con quel gettarsi su di lui? Pensavano davvero che lui potesse essere manipolato utilizzando il suo pene?  
"Cosa, al mondo, ti ha dato quest'idea?"  
"Tu! Tu sembravi perfettamente felice un secondo fa all'idea di noi due insieme"  
"Non so perché tu l'abbia pensato, ma ti sbagli. La...vita che hai progettato, non ha niente a che fare con me. Tutto quello che hai detto ha descritto quello che vuoi tu, ma non hai pensato neanche una volta a quello che potrei volere io"  
"Non è vero!" disse Ukyo esasperata. Tentando di calmarsi, aggiunse, "Se c'è qualcosa che ho detto che...ti ha offeso o che non ti piace, possiamo cambiarlo"  
"Non c'è niente di quello che hai detto che mi sia piaciuto o che potrei anche solo immaginare per il mio futuro!"  
Ukyo assottigliò gli occhi pericolosamente. "Beh, allora che cosa vuoi?" quando lui non commentò subito, lei proseguì, "Perché sei così cocciuto? Sai che finiremo insieme!"  
"Oh davvero? E perché?"  
"Perché! Perché io sono quella carina! Io sono quella che sa cucinare! Io sono quella che ti conosce da più tempo!"  
Ranma avvertì la delusione inondarlo. "È questo che pensi? Che questo sia tutto ciò che conta per me? Che deciderò con chi trascorrere il resto della mia vita in base all'aspetto e a quello che sa prepararmi per cena? Pensi davvero che io sia così vuoto?"  
"Certo! È tutto quello di cui continui a parlare! Cos'altro dovrei pensare?" gridò lei.  
Lanciandole un'occhiata fredda, lui disse, "Forse mi conosci da più tempo, ma è piuttosto chiaro che non mi capisci affatto"  
Ranma uscì senza guardarsi indietro.

 

Era stato un adorabile pomeriggio per passeggiare nel parco. Il sole splendeva allegramente e una fresca brezza si assicurava che stesse comodo. Stava ammirando il bellissimo fogliame che sbocciava e apprezzava enormemente la bellezza di fronte a sé, anche se doveva condividere lo spazio con i modesti plebei che lo circondavano. Ma ci era abituato. Dopotutto, non tutti potevano discendere dalla nobiltà, come lui. Ma non tutto andava bene; la bellezza che aveva intorno non lo riempiva di gioia come al solito. Il desolato giovane uomo era perso nella contemplazione dello spiacevole stato della propria vita sentimentale. Tatewaki Kuno sospirò per la propria tristezza. Dal momento in cui l'aveva vista, aveva dato cuore e anima per l'adorabile, vivace Akane Tendo. Non vedeva nessun altro che potesse competere con il proprio ardore e bramava per averla sua. Ma sapeva che la sua bellezza aveva un prezzo; c'erano altri che ambivano al suo affetto. Per salvarla da coloro che non la meritavano, aveva escogitato un semplice piano per chi cercava di corteggiarla. Per avere il consenso di poter ambire alla sua mano, dovevano solo batterla in un combattimento per provare il proprio valore. Era un piano ingegnoso, poiché l'aveva salvata da molti uomini privi di valore, distinguendosi dalla marmaglia. Essendo una giovane donna casta e retta, Akane aveva rifiutato le sue avance iniziali, ma non le portava rancore. Sapeva che voleva essere sicura del suo affetto, che il suo non era un amore effimero prima di accettare la sua corte. Era divertente pensare che il suo amore per lei era oltre l'eccezionale, ma lei era solo una donna, quindi non poteva capire il divorante potere delle sue emozioni. Per darle prova di se stesso, si era premurato di assicurarla delle proprie intenzioni. Giorno dopo giorno. Un duro lavoro, ma chi a parte lui, uno dei più forti e nobili uomini, avrebbe perseverato per dimostrare che solo lui la meritava? Kuno mise un freno ai pensieri mentre vedeva un gruppo di giovani e graziose signorine correre verso di lui. Raccolse rapidamente una rosa rossa, portandola al naso per odorarla, appoggiando il piede destro su una roccia l' vicino e posando la mano sinistra al fianco, creando quella che sapeva essere un'affascinante immagine per le donzelle vibranti che correvano verso di lui. Persino quando provava malinconia, aveva del tempo per portare un po' di sole nelle quotidiane vite altrimenti uggiose delle ragazze comuni. Kuno meravigliava perfino se stesso per come sapesse sacrificarsi. Mentre le ragazze lo superavano, emise un altro sospiro e consentì ai propri pensieri di tornare a volteggiare intorno ad Akane. Era sempre stato un diamante grezzo, brillando in modo molto più luminoso di chi la circondava. Ma ultimamente, quando la guardava, lei sembrava aver perso un po' della scintilla che la rendeva unica. Era sempre stata vivace, piena di vita, appassionata! Ora sembrava così indifferente alle sue attenzioni, così svogliata nelle sue risposte. Aveva effettivamente evitato le sue sfide e lasciato che quell'invasato di Saotome interferisse con i loro tête-à-tête mattutini. Decisamente quella non era la bellezza determinata di cui si era innamorato. Era quasi come se lei non volesse più le sue attenzioni. Fece una smorfia derisoria. L'idea era assurda!  
Improvvisamente un brutto pensiero gli strisciò in mente. Forse l'aveva giudicata in modo sbagliato. Per quanto gli spezzasse il cuore immaginarlo, forse lei lo aveva preso in giro facendogli credere che lei valeva la sua adorazione e lo sforzo di mantenere le apparenze era diventato troppo da sostenere, lasciando solo quel guscio della ragazza che tanto spesso aveva desiderato. Ma no! Doveva bandire quei pensieri; un vero gentiluomo doveva avere più fiducia nella sua amata. Si sentiva un furfante per aver contemplato quelle idea anche solo per un millisecondo. Come atto di pentimento, doveva sforzarsi di più per ottenere la sua mano e mai più indugiare sul suo obiettivo. In cambio, lei sarebbe tornata a brillare con l'intensità che lui sapeva esistere nella sua anima. Non appena fatto quel solenne voto, l'oggetto dei suoi desideri apparve di fronte a lui e lui seppe immediatamente che era un segno dei cieli, si trovava di nuovo sul sentiero legittimo.

 

Konatsu ridacchiò tra sé. Quello che era cominciato come un mesto pomeriggio si era trasformato invece in uno meraviglioso. Non si pentiva mai di aver lasciato la matrigna e le sorellastre. La vita che aveva ora era piena di felicità. Aveva un tetto sopra la testa, poteva mangiare cose sontuose, una scodella piena di riso a ogni pasto! Dormiva su un bel futon comodo – con lenzuola e una coperta. Aveva perfino una propria stanza (un ripostiglio)! Aveva un lavoro di cui poter essere orgoglioso. E stava guadagnando tanti soldi da non sapere che farsene!  
Ma più di tutto, aveva Ukyo. La luce della sua vita.  
Non era un segreto che l'amasse e sapeva che lei non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Ma non permetteva mai che ciò lo abbattesse, visto che sapeva che una persona così meravigliosa come lei non avrebbe mai potuto amare uno come lui. Ma era determinato a farle avere una vita felice e avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per aiutarla in qualsiasi momento. Anche se le cose a cui aveva partecipato lo facevano sentire un po' triste e con un po' di vergogna. Ma crescendo come kunoichi, aveva imparato da tempo che a volte bisognava essere spietati e subdoli per ottenere quello che si voleva. Quindi quando Ukyo gli aveva detto che aveva un appuntamento con Ranma, era stato felice per lei. Onestamente, lo era. Ma era un po' triste per se stesso. Se Ranma e Ukyo si fossero sposati, non ci sarebbe più stato bisogno di lui all'Ucchan e allora dove sarebbe andato? Per la prima volta dopo aver lasciato la casa della sua matrigna, si era davvero sentito solo. Era accaduto per caso, l'incontro con Akane al parco e si era sentito un po' imbarazzato. Non l'aveva vista dal matrimonio e si vergognava ancora un po' per la sua parte nell'aver aiutato a preparare le bombe di okonomiyaki; non importava quanto fosse stato inconsapevole del loro utilizzo. La loro iniziale interazione era stata dire poco tesa, ma le cose erano cambiate dopo essersi seduti per il gelato. Non aveva mai passato del tempo da solo con Akane, quindi fu sorprendente scoprire che lei aveva senso dell'umorismo. Erano stati insieme parlando di storie delle loro casuali avventure, scoprendo di avere qualcosa in comune. Entrambi avevano due sorelle più grandi. Entrambi avevano perso la mamma da piccoli. Entrambi amavano le arti marziali. E anche se non fu mai detto, entrambi provavano un amore non corrisposto per il quale avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa. Era felice di poter continuare a passare il pomeriggio con Akane. Al momento le stava raccontando della volta in cui sua sorella aveva cercato di sedurre un uomo ricco quando sentì Akane gemere. Alzando gli occhi, vide un giovane uomo piuttosto alto correre verso di loro, gridando, "Akane Tendo, amore mio!"  
Notando il kendogi bianco e gli hakama blu***, Konatsu capì velocemente che quello era il famigerato Tatewaki Kuno di cui aveva sentito parlare. Lo aveva adocchiato al matrimonio disastroso, ma con tutto quel caos, non lo aveva visto bene.  
Il kendoka si stava avvicinando rapidamente, gridando, "Akane, ti sfido!" tirò fuori il bokken continuando ad avanzare. Konatsu osservò con fervore il kendoka che gridava, "Colpito. Colpito. Colpito" mentre si avvicinava al duo. Fu sorpreso della pressione dell'aria che giungeva dai fendenti che portava l'aria intorno a loro a vorticare, anche a distanza. Voltandosi, notò che Akane non si era messa sulla difensiva né aveva fatto mosse offensive. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto era distanziarsi da Konatsu, spostandosi in avanti e di lato. Quando Kuno fu abbastanza vicino, oscillò con la spada verso di lei, facendola scansare a destra. La seguì, avanzando coi piedi e sferzando un altro colpo, che Akane mancò spostandosi a sinistra. Continuarono la loro piccola danza, che lasciò Konatsu perplesso. C'erano dei buchi negli attacchi di Kuno di cui Akane avrebbe potuto facilmente approfittare per terminare rapidamente il combattimento, ma non faceva che schivarli. Anche se era vero che Konatsu non l'aveva mai vista combattere, sapeva che aveva delle abilità. Osservando la lotta proseguire, finalmente comprese che Akane non voleva colpire il ragazzo. Non aveva idea del perché, ma era l'unica spiegazione logica per il gioco del gatto e del topo a cui i due sembravano partecipare. Decidendo di aiutare l'amica, Konatsu corse e sferrò due rapidi pugni all'altezza del rene e del petto di Kuno prima di tirargli un calcio in faccia e farlo volare contro un albero lì vicino. Si voltò verso Akane e fu ricompensato da un ampio sorriso. In quel momento, comprese perché Ukyo facesse tanta fatica a conquistare Ranma.  
"Grazie, Konatsu"  
"Nessun problema, Akane" Guardando Kuno, ancora per terra, chiese, "Perché non volevi combattere con lui?"  
Akane rise. "È una lunga storia. Ma il succo è, se lo colpisco, essenzialmente accetterei le sue sfide e non farei che incoraggiarlo. Ho cercato di evitare i suoi attacchi, ma diventa difficile quando è così dannatamente persistente! Di solito se ne occupa Ranma così non sono tentata a cedere e a gonfiarlo. Perché non usciamo...?"  
"Chi osa colpirmi?" urlò Kuno.  
Guardandolo, osservarono Kuno che lentamente si alzava.

 

Kuno era un po' annebbiato mentre si alzava. Il colpo subito era stato piuttosto inaspettato e spiacevole visto che non giungeva dalla sua amata. L'aveva sfidata, sperando di vedere la scintilla ritornare nei suoi occhi, sicuro segno che tutto era tornato alla normalità. All'inizio sembrava che il suo piano fosse fallimentare, ma più insisteva, più sentiva di farcela. Riusciva a vedere la vecchia fiamma che ritornava. Finché non furono rozzamente interrotti. Quando avesse trovato il colpevole, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare per i suoi misfatti. Alzando lo sguardo, vide Akane, dall'aria adorabile nella sua divisa scolastica. Accanto a lei c'era una bellissima ragazza con un kimono tradizionale, che lo guardava con aria curiosa. Si guardò intorno e vide che non c'era nessun altro.  
-Forse il diabolico aggressore è scappato via con la coda tra le gambe.-  
Improvvisamente la ragazza col kimono ridacchiò e disse, "Mi dispiace, signore. Sarei io"  
"Perdonami, ma non credo che un delicato fiore come te sarebbe in grado di riuscire in una simile impresa"  
La ragazza tirò fuori un ventaglio, aprendolo abilmente prima di posarlo di fronte alla parte inferiore del suo viso. Lo guardò attraverso le ciglia, dicendo, "Ovviamente un uomo così forte e bello come lei non è abituato ad essere sfidato. Comunque, sono stata proprio io. Devo scusarmi per il mio comportamento impertinente, ma ho pensato fosse necessario aiutare la mia amica" poi si inchinò profondamente.  
Essendo lui un uomo galante, naturalmente avrebbe accettato le sue scuse.  
"Non pensarci, bella signorina. È stato un colpo fortunato perché ero distratto e non posso biasimarti per essere un'amica leale"  
La ragazza gli fece un leggero cenno di ammissione e batté le palpebre, facendogli aumentare il battito nel petto.  
"Perdonami, ma non ci siamo presentati appropriatamente. Mi chiamo Kuno, Tatewaki, stella nascente del mondo del kendo, capitano della squadra di kendo del liceo Furinkan, conosciuto in tutto il paese col nome di 'Tuono blu', 18 anni" e fece un inchino drammatico. Lei ridacchiò di nuovo, prima di dire con modestia, "Piacere di conoscerla, signor Kuno, il mio nome è Konatsu"  
Avvicinandosi alla bellissima giovane donna, lui decise di donarle subito un bacio per mostrarle quanto apprezzava la sua bellezza. Prendendole la mano, la sollevò verso le labbra e si sorprese quando lei si tirò indietro velocemente e lo schiaffeggiò in viso.  
"Mi dispiace, non posso permettere che uno sconosciuto si prenda tali libertà"  
La guardò negli occhi, ed eccola! La scintilla che ultimamente gli era mancata di vedere. Il suo cuore si mise a battere ancora più velocemente, guardando di nuovo la ragazza che aveva di fronte.  
Era davvero bellissima. Aveva lunghi capelli raccolti in una coda di cavalli e un viso forte ma delicato. Aveva portamento e parlava bene. Sembrava esserci un'interessante dicotomia in lei; la sua delicata femminilità nascondeva la forza di cui era appena stato testimone. Lei, come lui, sembrava dare valore al tradizionale. Qualcosa che alla ragazza col codino e ad Akane Tendo mancava. Una piccola lampadina gli si accese in testa. Poteva essere possibile che i cieli lo avessero guidato a quella giovane adorabile donna, quel giorno, invece che ad Akane? Era il segno che, nella sua ora più oscura, riceveva il dono di una ragazza che aveva l'innocenza e la natura passionale di Akane Tendo, combinate con la bellezza e la vitalità della sua dea col codino, insieme al portamento e alla grazia della propria nobile natura?  
Non poteva...non avrebbe ignorato la chiamata del destino!  
"Beh, posso suggerire di cogliere l'opportunità per conoscerci meglio, allora. Vuoi concedermi l'onore di unirti a me per cena?" chiese Kuno, regalandole una dozzina di rose rosse. Accettando delicatamente i fiori, lei gli sorrise con aria civettuola e disse, "Sarebbe un piacere".

 

Akane osservò la scena svolgersi di fronte a lei, divertita, e la mascella le cadde quando udì Konatsu accettare l'appuntamento con Kuno. Bloccata per lo shock, non poté fare altro che osservare la coppia allontanarsi. Si erano spostati solo di poco quando Kuno cercò di abbracciare Konatsu. In risposta, la kunoichi lo lanciò oltre la propria spalla e sul suolo prima di agitare il dito indice verso Kuno, dicendogli chiaramente che quel comportamento era inaccettabile. Aspettando che Kuno si alzasse, la kunoichi voltò il capo e fece l'occhiolino ad Akane prima di allontanarsi col nuovo ammiratore. Akane li osservò sparire, ancora assorbendo quello che era appena accaduto. Poteva essere che Konatsu si era preso carico della questione, attirando l'attenzione di Kuno per aiutarla? Gli aveva raccontato un po' di storie sull'ossessività di Kuno e su come si distraesse facilmente da un bel viso. Era ovvio che stesse usando il suo addestramento da kunoichi sulla seduzione contro Kuno. Aveva funzionato in maniera spettacolare perché una volta iniziato a flirtare col kendoka, era come se lei fosse divenuta invisibile. Improvvisamente Akane iniziò a ridere. Rise finché le guance non le fecero male e le lacrime non le si formarono negli occhi. Avrebbe trovato il modo di ringraziare la kunoichi per il suo aiuto. 

 

_*termine che designa le donne ninja._  
_**una specie di gelato/sorbetto, preparato con latte e zucchero e mix di 3 gusti alla frutta, a ricreare l'effetto 'arcobaleno'. Volevo tradurlo con 'sorbetto' ma cercando su Google mi sono resa conto che è leggermente diverso dal nostro sorbetto classico senza latte, quindi lo lascio senza traduzione e amen xD  
_ _***il kendogi è la giacca per il kendo, gli hakama sono le gonne-pantaloni tradizionali giapponesi._


	6. Reazioni a catena: le sorelle Tendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Akane e Nodoka passeggiavano tra i negozi di Nerima, armate di liste per la spesa e cestini per le loro future compere. Quando Akane aveva sentito che avrebbe avuto un'altra lezione di cucina, si era comprensibilmente entusiasmata alla prospettiva. Tuttavia, era rimasta confusa quando era entrata in cucina vedendo che Kasumi stava già preparando il pasto serale mentre Nodoka stava scrivendo qualcosa appoggiata sul ripiano.  
"Zietta, non cuciniamo oggi?" aveva chiesto confusa.  
"No, andiamo a fare compere" aveva replicato l'altra con un sorriso in volto. Quando il viso di Akane aveva mostrato delusione, Nodoka aveva aggiunto, "Una gran parte della cucina è assicurarsi di avere i giusti ingredienti. Abbiamo sostenuto una buona lezione l'altro giorno su come identificare i buoni prodotti e voglio vedere quanto ti ricordi. Non preoccuparti, impareremo anche qualcosa di nuovo"  
Non del tutto ammansita, ma non volendo nemmeno sembrare ingrata, aveva replicato, "Okay"  
Mentre si dirigevano in città, Nodoka spiegò che avrebbe preparato l'udon* al pollo il giorno successivo e si sarebbero dovute fermare in diversi negozi per acquistare gli ingredienti necessari.  
La prima fermata fu il macellaio. Akane rimase sorpresa quando Nodoka si avvicinò al bancone e chiese tre polli interi.  
"Zietta, ci serve tutto questo solo per l'udon?"  
"No, infatti. Useremo parti delle cosce e delle gambe per il brodo e useremo la carne per i pezzetti da mettere nell'udon. Taglieremo i petti e le ali e li metteremo in frigo per la cena successiva; penso che Kasumi preparerà i petti in teriyaki** e friggerà le ali. La pelle, i fegati, i cuori e i ventrigli verranno usati per lo yakitori*** da accompagnare all'udon"  
Guardandosi intorno, Akane notò che il macellaio aveva tutti i pezzi individuali già preparati e pronti alla vendita. Pensò che comprarli avrebbe consentito loro di risparmiare tempo.  
"Non sarebbe più facile comprarli già tagliati?"  
"Sì, ma se comprassi tutti gli ingredienti già tagliati, costerebbero di più di un pollo intero. I macellai fanno pagare il servizio" Nodoka fece una pausa prima di aggiungere, "Gli artisti marziali non guadagnano molto e come moglie di uno di loro, bisogna trovare il modo di risparmiare anche solo uno yen. Un modo facile per farlo è risparmiare sulla spesa. Specialmente se si è sposate con qualcuno che è senza fondo"  
Nodoka lanciò ad Akane un'occhiata di chi la sapeva lunga e la giovane ragazza arrossì. Uscirono dal negozio, non notando la persona che le aveva osservate dalla finestra né il modo in cui i suoi occhi erano assottigliati per la rabbia.

 

Ranma stava gironzolando per la città, annoiato e alla ricerca di una distrazione. Era ancora arrabbiato con Ukyo e per quello che aveva detto il giorno prima e voleva svagarsi con la mente. Ma se doveva essere onesto con se stesso, si stava arrabbiando più spesso ultimamente. E anche peggio, la rabbia non spariva come succedeva sempre. Prima era semplicemente capace di scrollarsi i problemi di dosso.  
Veniva attaccato all'improvviso? Se ne dimenticava dopo la battaglia che ne seguiva.  
Lo si colpiva in testa con un oggetto contundente? Se ne dimenticava non appena riacquistava coscienza.  
Ma dopo la Cina, il suo temperamento si era messo a ribollire sotto la superficie, pronto a esplodere verso chiunque lo facesse incavolare. Chiunque tranne Akane. Lei sembrava avere l'abilità unica di calmarlo. Un semplice tocco della sua mano sul petto lo addomesticava quasi istantaneamente. Aveva notato come quel giorno fosse stata in grado di sorprenderlo, avvicinandosi così tanto da poterlo toccare prima ancora che lui notasse la sua presenza. Si era preoccupato che, in qualche modo, le sue abilità nelle arti marziali gli stessero scivolando via prima di capire; non aveva assolutamente paura di Akane. Certo, lei lo colpiva quando veniva provocata – e perfino quello non accadeva più di recente – ma lui sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai fatto nulla per ferirlo davvero. Era l'unica che c'era sempre stata per lui. Anche quando lui aveva insistito di non avere bisogno di lei. Era stata al suo fianco fin dall'inizio, anche quando lui pensava di essere odiato. Lo aveva perdonato per tutte le cose che le aveva detto. Lo aveva aiutato quando stava nascondendo la sua vera identità da sua madre. Avrebbe potuto proseguire ancora e ancora a descrivere i modi in cui Akane c'era stata per lui. Finalmente ci era arrivato, Akane era l'unica persona di cui si fidava ciecamente. E lei se l'era guadagnato rischiando la propria vita per lui a ripetizione. Doveva essersene reso conto inconsciamente, ecco perché lei era riuscita a superare le sue difese in un modo che nessun altro poteva vantare. Prima di uscire di casa, era andato a vedere se Akane volesse uscire con lui ed era rimasto deluso quando l'aveva vista uscire insieme a sua madre. Doveva ammettere che era contento che le due andassero così d'accordo. Anche se Akane non l'aveva mai detto, lui aveva capito che pensava di sua madre come di una surrogata della propria e trattava Nodoka con il rispetto e l'affetto che avrebbe mostrato alla propria madre. Prima che la sua maledizione fosse rivelata, era in realtà molto geloso del loro rapporto, desiderando di averne uno ugualmente aperto e onesto con sua madre, e non uno pieno di bugie. Ma ora che lei sapeva della maledizione e lui aveva ammesso – almeno a se stesso – i propri sentimenti per Akane, era più che felice che le due donne avessero sviluppato un legame.  
Camminando lungo la ringhiera vicino al canale, Ranma si fermò quando udì il familiare suono del campanello di una bicicletta avvicinarsi. Un momento dopo, udì il grido di battaglia, "Ai ren! Ai ren!" e sospirò piano. Non vedeva l'amazzone fin dall'incidente nel parco, e ne era molto felice. Voltandosi a destra, la vide sulla bicicletta sopra la ringhiera, diretta verso di lui. Per una volta, aveva fermato la bicicletta prima di atterrare sulla sua testa ed era balzata giù lanciandosi verso di lui, le braccia aperte, chiaramente aspettandosi un'accoglienza calorosa.  
Aspettando fino all'ultimo, Ranma le afferrò il braccio sinistro mentre lei cercava di avvolgerlo, e la gettò oltre la propria spalla. Si girò per osservare l'amazzone che faceva una capriola a mezz'aria così da atterrare fermamente sui piedi. Ma sfortunatamente per lei, non c'era nessun punto in cui poter andare e cadde nel canale. Ranma chiuse gli occhi prima che colpisse l'acqua e si girò, non volendo vedere la sua forma trasformata. Fischiettando, iniziò ad allontanarsi. Aveva fatto due passi prima di balzare all'indietro mentre una mazza ferrata colpiva l'esatto punto in cui si era trovato poco prima.  
"Cos'hai fatto alla mia amata Shan Pu?" gridò Mousse lanciando molte altre armi contro Ranma. "Pretendo di sapere dov'è!"  
L'artista marziale cieco continuò a lanciare altre armi e un vasino da bambino piccolo portatile. Ranma, che fu colpito qualche volta, realizzò che per una volta Mousse stava davvero indossando gli occhiali.  
"Non preoccuparti, Mousse, ti aiuterò a trovarla" lo schernì Ranma prima di correre verso di lui a velocità massima, pronto a colpirlo. Mousse saltò in alto, colto di sospresa visto che non si aspettava tale risposta da Ranma. Un momento dopo, sentì un piede colpirgli la schiena e volò oltre la ringhiera, finendo nel canale. Il ragazzo col codino osservò l'uomo trasformarsi in papera e sguazzando via, presumibilmente alla ricerca di una gatta lilla. Non aveva davvero voluto comportarsi così con Mousse visto che lo considerava realmente un amico, ma non aveva visto altro modo per mettere fine al combattimento senza ferirlo seriamente. Mousse era fin troppo miope quando si trattava della sua ossessione per Shan Pu. Ranma ridacchiò per la propria battuta prima di abbassare lo sguardo e di vedere che la camicia aveva un taglio all'altezza dello stomaco. Dando un'occhiata migliore, si rese conto che c'era un taglio anche vicino allo stomaco. Non era grave – specialmente visto che non ricordava nemmeno di essere stato colpito – ma abbastanza profondo da doverlo medicare. Doveva dare credito a Mousse, la sua mira stava migliorando molto. Sospirando, si diresse verso l'ufficio del dottor Tofu, sapendo che il dottore lo avrebbe medicato abbastanza rapidamente da non fare agitare né sua madre né Akane. Aprendo la porta della clinica, andò verso l'area delle visite sul retro quando vide che quella principale era vuota. Stava per aprire bocca quando si bloccò sui suoi passi, la mascella che cadeva per lo shock a causa di ciò che stava accadendo di fronte a lui.

 

Trainando tutte le loro spese, le due signore giunsero a casa dove Akane osservò Nodoka occuparsi con destrezza del primo pollo, che venne diviso in diverse parti. La matriarca dei Saotome mostrò ad Akane come adoperare il coltello appropriatamente e la lasciò, sotto la sua supervisione, a tagliare il secondo pollo che fu molto più lungo da lavorare. Dopo aver visto che Akane riusciva a gestire il coltello senza problemi, le consentì di provare a occuparsi dell'ultimo pollo da sola, con solo qualche piccolo suggerimento quando la giovane dimenticava un passaggio. Akane era felice della lezione visto che aveva aspettato più di quanto si aspettasse, ma rimase delusa quando scoprì di non poter aiutare a preparare il brodo il giorno dopo. Il brodo necessitava almeno di otto ore e la zietta avrebbe cominciato subito dopo la partenza dei ragazzi per la scuola il mattino successivo. Ma la lezione lasciò Akane completamente impressionata. Si era goduta i pasti di Kasumi per anni senza pensare un attimo alla quantità di sforzo e tempo che doveva aver impiegato la sorella maggiore a prepararne di così meravigliosi. Aveva sempre rispettato Kasumi e il rispetto non fece che moltiplicarsi in modo esponenziale quando pensò a tutto il lavoro che sua sorella aveva impiegato per far scorrere le loro vite il più affabilmente possibile e all'enorme responsabilità che si era addossata a un'età tanto giovane. Improvvisamente fu come se una lampadina si accendesse nella sua testa e Akane ebbe una rivelazione. Si era sempre gettata a capofitto quando voleva cucinare. Non aveva mai trascorso tempo nella preparazione. Pensava semplicemente a qualcosa che voleva preparare e iniziava a farlo, senza nemmeno prendersi il tempo di considerare se avesse tutti gli ingredienti. Quando pensò alla quantità di tempo che doveva aver investito Kasumi nel rifornire le provviste che lei aveva usato nei suoi tentativi fallimentari, fece una smorfia. Dopo quell'ulteriore introspezione, capì che l'unica volta in cui aveva preparato con successo la pentola di curry, aveva comprato e preparato gli ingredienti prima di iniziare a cucinare. Promise a se stessa che d'ora in avanti avrebbe speso più tempo ed energia in tutte le parti della cucina, senza più cercare a gettare cose alla rinfusa. 

 

Ranma batté le palpebre, poi si sfregò gli occhi e le batté ancora. Decisamente non aveva le visioni.  
Il dottor Tofu era davanti a lui, le braccia intorno alla vita di Kasumi, le mani di lei appoggiate delicatamente sul suo petto. Oh, e si stavano baciando. Ranma cercò di muoversi all'indietro il più silenziosamente possibile, non volendo disturbare la coppia. Ma proprio allora i due si separarono e udì Kasumi squittire quando notò Ranma nella stanza. Il dottor Tofu rimase disorientato; gli occhiali annebbiati, un'espressione attonita sulla faccia e un sorriso sulle labbra.  
"R-Ranma, ch-che ci fai qui?" chiese Kasumi nervosamente.  
"Niente! Sono qui per nessun motivo! Non ho visto niente! Ora me ne vado" disse Ranma, prima di muoversi verso la porta.  
"Ranma! Cos'è successo al tuo ventre?" chiese Kasumi, guardandogli la camicia.  
"È okay, non è niente, sul serio..."  
"No, non è okay. Bisogna controllare. Ti aspetterò fuori"  
La ragazza uscì, chiudendo la porta. Ranma non sapeva cosa fare. Voleva davvero andarsene, non volendo rischiare di essere visitato dal dottore nel suo attuale stato di foschia. Ma sapeva che Kasumi non gli avrebbe permesso di andarsene senza alcuna sorta di cura. Prima di poter prendere una decisione, sentì qualcuno tossire dietro di sé.  
"Salve, Ranma, non ti avevo visto entrare. Perché non vieni qui e ti siedi, mentre ti do un'occhiata?"  
Ranma si avvicinò con cautela. Tofu sembrava comportarsi normalmente, ma il ragazzo col codino era ancora preoccupato, ricordandosi la volta in cui se n'era andato col collo bloccato in una stramba angolazione per via del dottore che aveva semplicemente visto Kasumi. Scrollò le spalle, immaginando quale sarebbe stato il risultato di un bacio. Era sicuro che sarebbe uscito con gli arti rivolti nella direzione sbagliata.  
"Ehi, dottore. Come stai?"  
"Bene, è da tanto che non ti vedo. Ora, puoi toglierti la camicia così posso guardare il taglio?"  
Togliendosi l'indumento, decise di stare zitto, non volendo distrarre il dottore. Era semplicemente meravigliato che Tofu si stesse comportando così normalmente dopo aver baciato Kasumi. Kasumi!  
Il suo cervello faceva ancora fatica ad assorbire l'informazione.  
"Dunque, Ranma, riguardo a quello che hai visto..."  
"Va tutto bene, dottore, non è affare mio" disse Ranma, segretamente morendo per sapere cosa stesse succedendo tra i due.  
"Beh, non so se questo sia vero, ma penso sia meglio che sia Kasumi stessa a dirtelo"  
"Certo" disse Ranma alzando le spalle con aria disinvolta.  
Osservò il dottor Tofu pulire la ferita, dichiarando che non servivano punti, e piazzando un grosso cerotto.  
Mentre Ranma si rivestiva, la sua curiosità ebbe la meglio, "Uhm...dunque, ho notato che tu...uhm ti comporti piuttosto normalmente dopo quello che ho visto prima..." fece esitante, non sapendo proprio come mettere giù la frase.  
"Ti stai chiedendo perché non sto correndo per la città, danzando con Betty?"  
Sfregandosi dietro il collo, il ragazzo col codino replicò, "Sì"  
"Senza voler svelare troppo, dirò che mi sono abituato alla presenza di Kasumi, quindi non reagisco come prima. Ma i suoi baci ancora mi disorientano e mi ci vogliono uno o due secondi per tornare normale" disse con un sorrisetto. Ridendo, Ranma ringraziò il dottore e tornò a casa con Kasumi. Camminando, venne a sapere che lei aveva cominciato a frequentare il dottore sempre di più negli ultimi due anni e Tofu aveva lentamente iniziato ad abituarsi a lei. Gli ci era voluto un po' ma gradualmente la quantità di momenti 'lucidi' che trascorreva con lei erano aumentati. Tuttavia, quando non era preparato a vederla, ricadeva nella stessa solfa temporaneamente.  
Le cose si erano fatte serie quando Akane era stata rapita e portata in Cina. Kasumi si era preoccupata per sua sorella e, sconvolta, era andata da Tofu per supporto. Sapendo che lui doveva farsi avanti e starle accanto, era riuscito finalmente ad abbracciarla senza fare scenate.  
Quel giorno era passata alla clinica per portare la cena a Tofu, una buona scusa per fargli visita quando sentiva la sua mancanza. Lo stava giusto salutando quando Ranma era entrato.  
"Ranma? Pensi di poter tenere per te questa cosa? Non mi piace chiederti di mentire ad Akane, o a chiunque altro, ma voglio solo vedere come vanno le cose senza che la mia famiglia interferisca. Sai come sono i nostri padri sui matrimoni. Non voglio tentare il fato" disse piano.  
Ranma fu intenerito dal fatto che Kasumi non solo lo ritenesse parte della famiglia, ma vi includeva anche i suoi genitori.  
"Certo, Kasumi. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me"  
Pensava decisamente che la coppia meritasse un po' di pace e tranquillità prima che la famiglia lo scoprisse, causando senza dubbio caos con le loro intromissioni piene di buone intenzioni. Era bello sapere che qualcuno stava sistemando la propria vita. Lui ancora non aveva idea di cosa fare per uscire dal caos in cui suo padre lo aveva infilato. A prescindere da quanto si fosse arrabbiato ultimamente, voleva comunque che i rapporti rimanessero nel modo più amichevole possibile con tutti. I due camminarono fino a casa in silenzio. Kasumi era contenta di avere un confidente nel suo futuro cognato, poiché era certa che Ranma e Akane sarebbero finiti insieme. Il ragazzo col codino era felice per Kasumi, ma confuso sulla propria vita e ancora arrabbiato ogni volta che pensava a Ukyo.

 

Il seguente pomeriggio, Akane uscì da scuola da sola. Ranma era sparito dopo le lezioni e lei si domandava se non la stesse evitando. Non le era sfuggito che anche Ukyo se n'era andata velocemente e si chiese se i due stessero passando un altro pomeriggio insieme. Il petto le pulsava all'idea e lo stomaco fece una capriola per l'ansia. Fu distratta dai propri pensieri quando vide una figura ormai familiare in piedi davanti ai cancelli della scuola.  
"Ciao, Taro. Sei qui per altre faccende da sbrigare? Pensavo le avessi completate tutte?" chiese, leggermente confusa.  
"Infatti, ma passavo di qui e volevo sapere se ti andasse di addestrarti?"  
"Sul serio? Sei venuto fin qui solo per vedere se volessi addestrarmi?"  
Taro scrollò le spalle, "Certo, perché no"  
Akane gli rivolse un grande sorriso e annuì concorde prima che si dirigessero a casa di lei così da potersi cambiare. Camminando, superarono un gruppo di ragazze, e Taro si voltò e sorrise alle giovani donne. Le osservò mentre si allontanavano.  
"Taro, smettila di fare il pervertito" gli sibilò Akane, lievemente sorpresa e imbarazzata dal suo comportamento.  
Taro si rivolse a lei, un'espressione sorpresa sul volto, "Di che stai parlando?"  
"Quelle ragazze, non dovresti fissarle così"  
"Perché no?"  
"Perché è...non sta bene"  
"Sono un ragazzo. È quello che facciamo. E per la cronaca, non le stavo fissando, le stavo solo guardando. C'è una differenza. Cioè, non è che sarei saltato loro addosso o altro"  
"Beh, io come lo so? Più importante, come lo sanno loro?" chiese lei, suonando scettica.  
Sconvolto, Taro chiese, "Che tipo di ragazzo pensi che io sia?"  
Lei non rispose subito, e lui iniziò ad arrabbiarsi. "Sul serio, è questo che pensi di me?"  
"No, non proprio" disse Akane con un sospiro. "È solo che, dalla mia esperienza, quando un ragazzo nota una ragazza, finisce per...beh...tentare di forzarla...a uscire con lui"  
Taro rise per il suo commento, pensando che stesse scherzando quando si rese conto che lei era completamente serio. Ripensando alla breve interazione che aveva avuto con i ragazzi della scuola, capì che sarebbe dovuto arrivarci.  
"È naturale che i ragazzi guardino le ragazze e che le ragazze guardino i ragazzi. Sono sicuro che ti guardano e ci provano con te più di quanto ti renda conto. Non c'è niente di male in un ragazzo che dà un'occhiata a una ragazza. Significa solo che apprezza il suo aspetto. È un male solo se la fa sentire a disagio fissandola troppo a lungo. O se le fa pensare che la forzerà a fare qualcosa"  
Vedendola ancora incerta, tentò un approccio diverso. "Sono sicuro che anche tu hai guardato uno o due ragazzi"  
Lei inarcò il sopracciglio e lui aggiunse, "Non dirmi che non hai mai osservato Saotome"  
Akane ripensò a quando osservava Ranma che si allenava in giardino, vestito solo dei suoi pantaloni neri e della canotta a coste. Ricordò il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si tendevano mentre compiva i suoi kata, il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il collo e raggiungeva quel punto sexy in cui le clavicole si toccavano. Poi, spontaneamente, l'immagine cambiò e improvvisamente pensò a Ranma completamente nudo mentre usciva dal furo, l'acqua che gocciolava dal suo corpo interamente muscoloso. Ricordò come i suoi occhi fossero corsi lungo il suo corpo, ammirando il suo insieme di otto addominali prima di arrivare alla sua peluria nera. Il suo sguardo aveva proseguito fino in basso, atterrando su ciò che aveva tra le gambe. Accaldandosi e sentendo le guance diventare rosse, scosse il capo per liberarsi dell'immagine.  
Taro ridacchiò per quella risposta, "Va bene, non devi imbarazzarti" disse, fraintendendo la sua espressione, "E lui ha guardato le altre ragazze, come quell'amazzone sexy, ma non significa niente"  
"Perché dici questo?"  
"Non è ovvio?"  
"No, non proprio"  
"Beh, quando sei stata rapita, lei era praticamente nuda e gli saltellava davanti, ma lui nemmeno se n'è accorto; la sua totale attenzione era su di te"  
"Allora come fai a sapere che l'ha guardata?"  
"Hai visto quella ragazza? È sexy, cazzo. Dovrebbe essere morto o gay per non averla guardata" fece una pausa, come se stesse meditando qualcosa prima di aggiungere, "Non è gay, vero?"  
Lei lo colpì sulla spalla. "Sai che non lo è"  
"Allora l'ha guardata"  
Akane non aveva idea se quello che diceva era vero ma non vedeva ragione perché dovesse mentire. Anche se non era contenta al pensiero dell'amazzone che scorrazzava mezza nuda davanti a Ranma, le piaceva l'idea di lui che ignorava una Shan Pu praticamente nuda per lei.  
"Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?" chiese con aria curiosa. Taro sospirò.  
"È semplice. Ti causerai un sacco di problemi se ti agiti per cose così superficiali. Risparmia la tua rabbia per qualcosa d'importante"  
Akane gli sorrise grata e lo osservò mentre si fermava e metteva le mani ai fianchi, voltando il capo di lato.  
"Va bene se ti va di guardarmi"  
Mosse le braccia, mettendone una di fronte al viso a novanta gradi, il pugno alzato e l'altra dietro la schiena, il pugno basso, mentre abbassava un ginocchio.  
"Non mi disturba" aggiunse prima di baciarsi un bicipite. Si alzò e portava le mani in un movimento circolare intorno al proprio corpo fino a farle connettere, pugno contro pugno, le braccia abbassate.  
Le labbra di lei si sollevarono e disse ironicamente, "Sì, sei decisamente un bell'esemplare di uomo"  
Taro fece scorrere la mano fra i capelli prima di voltare la testa da un lato all'altro. "Non odiarmi perché sono bellissimo".

 

Il ragazzo col codino era nuovamente silenzioso e perso nei suoi pensieri. Non stava rimuginando. Rimuginare non era virile. Ranma era attualmente bloccato sull'argomento Ukyo. Si sentiva ancora arrabbiato con lei per quello che gli aveva detto. A peggiorare le cose, lei aveva cercato di parlargli tutto il giorno quando tutto ciò che lui voleva era dimenticare la loro conversazione. Decisamente non aveva aiutato il suo umore. Non fidandosi di se stesso ad avere a che fare con lei senza esplodere, era uscito da scuola il più velocemente possibile. Si sentiva un po' codardo ma aveva pensato che nient'altro avrebbe potuto funzionare. Pensava che Ukyo fosse sua amica. Pensava che lei lo conoscesse. Ma sembrava che non lo comprendesse affatto. Ma ciò lo portava a chiedersi: cosa cercava in una moglie?  
Lentamente gli venne in mente, a poco a poco. Voleva una persona che fosse premurosa e leale ma non debole. Una persona che stesse al suo fianco anche quando faceva e diceva cose stupide. Una persona che discuteva con lui ma che lo supportava fino alla fine. Una persona che era gentile e impetuosa allo stesso tempo. Una persona che vedesse in lui più che un genio delle arti marziali e che guardasse oltre il suo bell'aspetto e il suo fisico migliore di quello degli altri. Fu puramente una fortunata coincidenza che tutte quelle cose descrivessero perfettamente Akane. Si limitò a ignorare che, mentre pensava al tipo di donna che voleva sposare, continuava a immaginare il bellissimo viso della sua fidanzata. Ranma si alzò e si scrollò i pensieri, incapace di stare fermo ancora. Era rimasto seduto vicino al canale e decise che camminare era proprio ciò che gli serviva per farlo sentire meglio. Tuttavia, risultò che non fu affatto d'aiuto.

 

I due continuarono a dirigersi verso casa Tendo, Taro le raccontava di tutte le incombenze che aveva portato a termine, e si fermarono quando giunsero all'appezzamento abbandonato.  
"Ti aspetto qui"  
"Okay, ci vediamo tra qualche minuto"  
Quando lei tornò, iniziarono l'allenamento. Taro rimase impressionato dal fatto che Akane sembrasse ricordare tutti i piccoli aggiustamenti che le aveva menzionato durante la sessione precedente, il che apportava una grande differenza. Anche se tendeva a impiegare troppa energia in ogni attacco e si allungava troppo. Taro aveva appena deciso di fare una pausa quando avvertì una presenza accanto a loro, una che sembrava osservarli. Pensando che fosse Ranma, che stava facendo davvero uno scarso lavoro nel nascondersi, Taro decise che fosse invece una buona occasione per aggiustare i piccoli errori di Akane e divertirsi un po' con Ranma al tempo stesso. Formando una T con le mani, Taro indicò il desiderio di una pausa. Akane si avvicinò e afferrò due bottiglie d'acqua, porgendone una a Taro.  
"Grazie"  
"Nessun problema"  
Bevendo un sorso, Taro disse, "Molto meglio della prima volta"  
Akane gli sorrise in risposta.  
"Ma, sei troppo energica quando attacchi e tendi ad allungarti troppo quando tiri un pugno"  
Akane vacillò appena, sentendosi demoralizzata, ma scrollò via la sensazione, tentando di concentrarsi sulla parte positiva della critica.  
"Puoi mostrarmi cosa sbaglio?"  
Taro le sorrise, lei pensò che fosse un po' strano, prima di dire, "Ne sarei felice"  
Chiese ad Akane di mettersi nella posizione del cavallo°, prima di mettersi dietro di lei e chiederle di tirare un pugno. Mentre lei obbediva con la mano destra, sentì Taro avvicinarsi ulteriormente. Mise le mani sulle sue spalle mentre il suo pugno raggiungeva il punto più lontano, impedendole effettivamente di riprendersi la mano. Lui si piegò oltre la sua spalla e disse, "Vedi com'è girata la parte superiore del tuo corpo?" quando lei annuì, lui aggiunse, "Il tuo pugno è angolato leggermente alla tua sinistra quando dovrebbe essere dritto di fronte a te"  
Muovendole lievemente le spalle, proseguì, "Ora, il tuo corpo dovrebbe fermarsi qui. Vedi come il pugno sta proprio di fronte?"  
"Sì, capisco la differenza"  
"Bene" Taro si spostò e si mise davanti ad Akane. "So che è una piccola correzione ma al nostro livello di abilità, il più piccolo passo falso e lentezza nei tempi di reazione fanno la differenza tra vittoria e sconfitta"  
Akane annuì tentando di non ghignare al pensiero che Taro la considerasse al suo livello di abilità.  
"Ora, so che perlopiù tiri calci circolari, ma ho notato un piccolo aggiustamento che dev'essere fatto per i tuoi calci frontali" Ancora davanti a lei, le fece cenno di tirargli un calcio e le afferrò il piede quando la sua gamba fu estesa.  
"Ti stai inclinando un po' troppo. Mantieni questa posizione"  
Lasciò andare il suo piede, le girò intorno e le mise le mani ai fianchi, facendoli ruotare leggermente e posandole una mano sulla schiena, raddrizzandola. "Invece di piegarti all'indietro, cerca di sollevare un po' di più il fianco prima di calciare. Adesso, riprovaci e fermati nello stesso punto"  
Quando Akane calciò, Taro mantenne le mani sui suoi fianchi incoraggiandoli nella posizione corretta. Quando lei si fermò con la gamba in alto, disse, "Senti la differenza? Dovresti essere un po' più stabile in questa posizione rispetto a quella di prima"  
"In effetti, sì"  
Taro si allontanò e lei si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli, "Grazie. Ti va di lottare di nuovo e farmi vedere se riesco ad applicare i cambiamenti?"  
"Certo"  
Taro aveva avvertito la presenza allontanarsi mentre le sistemava il calcio. Fu leggermente deluso di non avere un fidanzato arrabbiato per le mani ma era sicuro che Ranma avesse dato un'occhiata. Anche se non aveva fatto nulla di inappropriato, era sicuro che dalla distanza le interazioni non dovevano essere parse completamente innocenti. Rise internamente all'idea di quell'idiota che scappava da qualche parte a tenere il broncio, troppo spaventato della reazione della sua fidanzata per confrontarlo.

 

Akane era in camera sua, guardando il libro di matematica, la testa pulsante. Quando si era seduta a cena quella sera, era rimasta frustrata di trovare Ranma stranamente distante. Aveva tentato di coinvolgerlo nella conversazione un po' di volte ma si era fermata quando tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto come risposta erano repliche a monosillabi. Tentò di allontanare la sensazione di essere ferita, ma non ci riuscì. Per quanto si sforzasse, non capiva cos'avesse potuto fare per offenderlo. Poi pensò che magari il suo comportamento era legato al suo appuntamento con Ukyo. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse accaduto il giorno prima; lui non ne aveva fatto parola e lei non aveva chiesto. Per quanto ne sapeva, lui non sapeva che lei non immaginava nemmeno se l'appuntamento fosse avvenuto. Un senso di timore la riempì mentre si domandava se fosse successo qualcosa. Forse il suo atteggiamento distante aveva a che fare con la sua consapevolezza di essere innamorato di Ukyo e la sua riluttanza a parlare con lei era perché non sapeva come mollarla. Akane trascorse il resto della cena a ripetersi che sarebbe stata felice per lui, ma si sentì sempre più depressa mentre la serata proseguiva. Si era scusata presto decidendo di fare i compiti, sperando di distrarsi. Non funzionò. Continuava a immaginare Ukyo e Ranma insieme, a tenersi per mano, a baciarsi, ed ebbe un lampo molto disturbante di Ranma che faceva l'amore con la cuoca di okonomiyaki, il che le fece venire la nausea. Dopo aver raddoppiato lo sforzo di concentrarsi sul lavoro e lo stress per leggere e capire il compito, iniziò a formarsi un grande mal di testa. Aveva appena deciso di fare una pausa quando sentì un colpo alla porta.  
"Avanti" disse prima di ruotare la sedia per accogliere il visitatore.  
Nabiki entrò nella stanza, chiudendo la porta con un'espressione in faccia da 'gatto che aveva mangiato il canarino' per la quale Akane si sentì apprensiva. Non aveva idea di cosa sua sorella volesse parlare ma sapeva che non le sarebbe piaciuto. Sua sorella incrociò le braccia prima di dire, "Allora, oggi ti sei divertita, Akane?"  
Confusa, Akane alzò le spalle replicando, "Suppongo di sì"  
"Oh, quindi non è successo nulla di interessante?"  
"No, non proprio"  
"Mmh, perché sono sicura di averti visto con Taro prima e sembravate terribilmente amichevoli"  
Frustrata perché non aveva assolutamente idea di dove sua sorella stesse andando con quella conversazione, Akane disse fermamente, "No, stavamo solo lottando"  
Nabiki strinse gli occhi e Akane fu colta di sospresa dalla malizia che attraversò il viso della sorella.  
"Uh uh. È okay, non devi mentire con me, non lo dirò a Ranma" ghignò alla sorella più piccola prima di iniziare a esaminarsi le unghie, "Non che io pensi che a lui importerebbe, comunque"  
Akane non abboccò, quindi Nabiki disse con disinvoltura, "Sai, sono passata da Ucchan ieri" sorrise quando vide la sorella irrigidirsi alla menzione del ristorante. Akane guardò la sorella con attenzione, notando il ghigno da squalo che le apparve sul volto. Avendo dovuto avere a che fare con Nabiki per tutta la vita, era sicura che avrebbe odiato ciò che sarebbe giunto in seguito.  
"Era strano, davvero, vederlo chiuso in pieno pomeriggio. Ma indovina chi ho visto camminare diretto al ristorante? Ranma. L'ho osservato bussare alla porta e Ukyo che l'apriva quasi immediatamente. Sai, penso che lo stesse aspettando perché era terribilmente carina. Non l'ho davvero mai vista con un vestito e sono rimasta impressionata. L'ha accolto e chiuso la porta. Aveva tutte le tende chiuse quindi non so davvero cosa sia successo, ma lui se n'è andato dopo un'ora. Cosa pensi che possano aver fatto in tutto quel tempo? Da soli, con le luci basse?"  
Akane non rispose e Nabiki disse con leggerezza, "Oh, ho detto che dopo che Ranma se n'è andato, Ukyo ha chiuso la porta e i bottoni del suo vestito erano slacciati?"  
Akane chiuse gli occhi mentre l'insinuazione di quello che sua sorella stava dicendo colpì il bersaglio. Nabiki aveva appena confermato le sue peggiori paure. Aveva bisogno di stare da sola, non voleva crollare di fronte alla sorella, gliel'avrebbe rinfacciato per sempre.  
"Puoi andartene, per favore? Vorrei stare da sola" disse con voce rauca.  
"Oh, dai, Akane! Non sai cos'è successo, potrebbe essere stata una cosa del tutto innocente" replicò, il tono implicava che non ci credeva affatto.  
"Per favore, puoi solo...andartene?"  
Nabiki roteò gli occhi. "Cavoli" disse con aria esasperata, "prendi tutto così sul serio"  
Tutto d'un tratto la pressione che Akane avvertiva in testa sembrò gonfiarsi mentre guardava la sorella divertita. La sorella che le aveva appena detto che l'amore della sua vita era stato con un'altra donna e averglielo detto la rendeva felice.  
"Sono seria. Devi uscire dalla mia stanza"  
"Smettila di essere così nervosa, Akane"  
Quest'ultima si alzò e le indicò la porta, "Esci, Nabiki" ringhiò.  
"Non capisco perché ti stai arrabbiando così tanto"  
Qualcosa scattò dentro Akane.  
"Vuoi sapere perché sono arrabbiata? Davvero? Vieni qui accusandomi di essermi comportata in modo inappropriato con Taro. Poi ti siedi lì e mi dici che Ranma è stato con Ukyo e stai sorridendo come se la cosa ti rendesse felice" disse Akane disgustata.  
"Cresci, sorellina. Cercavo solo di divertirmi un po'"  
"Divertirti? Pensi che fare casino con la mia vita sia divertente? Pensi che fosse divertente per me quando quei ragazzi mi attaccavano ogni giorno?" chiese Akane indignata.  
"Non sono stata io a provocare quella faccenda o nient'altro che ti sia accaduto. Non è colpa mia se sei una calamita per le follie" scattò Nabiki.  
"Hai ragione, non l'hai provocata tu. Ma in certi casi, l'hai peggiorata. Vendendo mie fotografie a Kuno e a tutti i ragazzi della scuola, facendoli diventare frenetici, rendendo tutto peggiore. Vuoi sapere perché sono così arrabbiata? Forse perché tu hai fatto delle scommesse con l'orda di pervertiti che mi attaccava invece di fare qualsiasi cosa per aiutarmi. Forse perché hai 'preso in prestito' tutti i miei vestiti e oggetti personali senza dirmelo e senza mai restituirmeli, ma non hai mai condiviso nulla con me. Forse perché hai ricattato Ranma e me ogni volta che hai potuto. Forse perché hai finto di essere innamorata di Ranma e poi hai tentato di RIVENDERMELO. Forse perché hai detto a tutti dell'anello di fidanzamento, aiutando a distruggere la casa della zietta. O forse perché hai invitato tutti al MIO matrimonio così da poter fare soldi facili sapendo che l'avrebbero distrutto! Hanno demolito il dojo che è stato della nostra famiglia per generazioni e non te n'è fregato niente! Forse perché negli ultimi due anni, non hai fatto NIENTE a parte pensare a te stessa. A come potevi SFRUTTARE ogni occasione per FARTI dei soldi. L'UNICA persona che ti interessa sei TU. Ho risposto alla tua domanda?!" gridò.  
Durante l'invettiva di Akane, gli occhi di Nabiki si spalancarono tantissimo e le cadde la mascella, formando una piccola 'o' con la bocca. Sua sorella si era arrabbiata con lei prima d'ora ma non le aveva mai gridato in quel modo. Tentò di ricomporsi il prima possibile, mettendosi addosso una maschera d'indifferenza.  
"Non so cosa ti ho fatto per portarti a odiarmi e per farti cercare di causarmi tanto dolore" aggiunse la graziosa artista marziale, la voce piena di angoscia.  
"Io non ti odio" sbuffò l'altra.  
"Beh, di certo non mi vuoi bene. O nemmeno t'importa di me. Sai, se la mamma fosse viva, sarebbe delusa da te. A lei importava solo della famiglia e a te importa solo il denaro"  
Nabiki trasalì a quella affermazione.  
La stanza si riempì di silenzio pieno di disagio, poi Akane disse, "Ora, puoi semplicemente andartene?"  
Senza rispondere, Nabiki si voltò e uscì lentamente dalla camera. Quando la porta si chiuse, Akane si gettò sul letto, sopraffatta. Non poté più trattenere le lacrime mentre le sue emozioni avevano la meglio su di lei. Si raggomitolò su un fianco e pianse nel cuscino, sentendosi completamente devastata. 

 

_*varietà di noodles, tipici spaghetti orientali, preparati con farina integrale di grano._  
_**salsa tipica, per i dettagli consultate Wikipedia._  
_***spiedini di pollo_  
_°https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/db/Mabu_posture.gif_


	7. Reazioni a catena: come diventare un uomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Il giorno dopo, Akane stava tornando a casa da scuola, di nuovo da sola. Ma questa volta, era stata sua volontà quella di voler evitare Ranma, arrivando al punto da saltare le lezioni pomeridiane. Era ancora sbigottita per la conversazione con Nabiki della sera precedente, era rimasta davvero ferita dall'atteggiamento sprezzante della sorella e dal suo comportamento totalmente crudele. Ma parte di sé non era sorpresa; la secondogenita dei Tendo era lentamente diventata sempre più fredda negli ultimi due anni. Nessuno si disturbava a sgridarla per come si comportava visto che lei si limitava a sdegnare qualsiasi cosa gli altri dicessero. Quello che preoccupava maggiormente Akane non era l'atteggiamento di Nabiki, perché a quel punto non si aspettava praticamente null'altro dalla sorella, ma quello che Nabiki aveva detto di Ranma e Ukyo. Non poteva mentire a se stessa, era completamente distrutta dall'idea dei due insieme...intimamente. Si sentiva del tutto vuota, ma al tempo stesso provava un dolore molto reale e fisico al petto. Il dolore era una presenza costante, a ricordarle che aveva perso l'unica cosa che voleva veramente. Poi il suo cervello la ingannava e immaginava i due abbracciati, così il dolore diventava più forte, facendola sussultare. Era così forte da non poter stare nella stessa stanza con quei due e per la prima volta in vita sua, capì perché le persone usassero il termine 'cuore spezzato'. Era diventato insopportabile mentre aveva notato le occhiate che Ukyo aveva lanciato più spesso quel giorno, con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Ogni volta che aveva visto quell'espressione consapevole sul viso dell'altra, aveva sentito la sofferenza al petto aumentare insieme allo schiacciante desiderio di schiaffeggiare la cuoca di okonomiyaki in viso. L'urgenza le aveva fatto provare vergogna di se stessa. Non voleva essere quel tipo di ragazza; quella che incolpava 'l'altra', quando sapeva che servivano due persone per tradire. Ma era tradimento? Ranma aveva ogni diritto di scegliere l'altra fidanzata e lei lo sapeva. Non le aveva mai fatto alcuna dichiarazione o voto. Non le aveva mai professato amore eterno. Non poteva arrabbiarsi con lui se Ukyo era la sua scelta. Tuttavia, ciò la faceva sentire morta dentro. Ma c'era una parte molto piccola di sé che gridava per la sua stupidità. Era in conflitto con le parole di Nabiki, visto che nessuno a parte Ranma e Ukyo sapeva cosa fosse successo al ristorante. Quella piccola parte scherniva la sua codardia e incapacità di limitarsi ad andare da lui a chiederglielo. Quella piccola parte le diceva che avrebbe meritato di essere triste se si fosse limitata ad arrendersi lasciando che qualcun altro finisse con l'uomo che voleva senza nemmeno lottare. La tormentava, dicendole che comunque non meritava, visto che ovviamente aveva così poca fiducia in lui. Odiava quella parte, ma allo stesso tempo ci si attaccava. Era l'unica cosa che le impediva di crollare in quella che sembrava follia e le dava una scintilla di speranza. Raggiungendo il parco, si sedette sulla sua panchina preferita vicino all'acqua. Chiuse gli occhi e si impose di calmarsi. Fece profondi respiri e poi aprì lentamente gli occhi. Si sentiva imbarazzata per la risposta che si diede. Si era lasciata andare; reagendo peggio di quanto aveva fatto dopo il matrimonio fallito. Sapeva essere più forte ed era il momento di agire in quel senso. Avrebbe smesso di esagerare nelle reazioni. Avrebbe aspettato che Ranma si pronunciasse e poi se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. Si preparò mentalmente, tranquillizzandosi. Magari se avesse vinto di essere calma, comportandosi come se nulla la disturbasse, le avrebbe giovato. Si mise in faccia una maschera passiva. Avendo osservato sia Kasumi che Nabiki fare lo stesso per anni, non era difficile capire come ci fossero riuscite. La differenza tra lei e le sue sorelle era che a lei non era mai importato di mostrare le sue emozioni; non si era mai vergognata, imbarazzata o preoccupata di esprimersi. Ma ora, era importante che imparasse. Era giunta al punto in cui le emozioni erano un fardello. Forse imperare a come mantenere una facciata calma le avrebbe anche insegnato a controllare l'umore e a placare il suo temperamento. Akane posò una mano sopra l'altra, appoggiandole sul grembo, incrociò le gambe all'altezza delle caviglie prima di infilarle sotto la panchina, con l'aria della ragazza delicata che sapeva di non essere.

 

Ukyo era nuovamente di fronte allo specchio, a prepararsi. Questa volta aveva scelto un kimono tradizionale, sistemato i capelli in un semplice chignon, e applicando uno strato molto leggero di trucco per l'occasione. Si guardò con modestia, valutandosi da ogni angolatura possibile mentre si esercitava a inchinarsi, inginocchiarsi, a camminare e a sedersi in maniera appropriata. Era rimasta molto delusa dall'appuntamento con Ranma e si era resa conto che non avrebbe dovuto essere così impertinente nel credere che lui volesse un rapporto più fisico con lei. Ma si rifiutò di credere di aver perso. C'era ancora speranza e, oggi aveva un piano. Non voleva davvero giocare quella carta, ma avrebbe fatto quanto necessario per avere il suo uomo. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto definirla disperata, ma a lei piaceva pensare di essere determinata.

 

Seduta sulla panchina, Akane fu contenta che lo sforzo di mantenere l'espressione calma la stava davvero distraendo. Era più difficile di quanto non sembrasse, specialmente visto che tutto ciò che voleva fare era prendere a pugni ripetutamente qualcosa. Ma ciò non l'aveva mai aiutata a lungo andare. Quello che le serviva era qualcuno con cui parlare. Ma non c'era nessuno a cui potesse rivolgersi. Voleva chiedere a Konatsu, visto che stava rapidamente diventando davvero un buon amico. Ma c'era un argomento che avevano istintivamente ignorato; Ranma e Ukyo. Era stata una regola non pronunciata, quella di evitare di parlare dei due come coppia. Era quasi impossibile non parlare di persone con un ruolo così importante nelle loro vite, ma avevano lasciato tale conversazione da parte. Sorrise leggermente ricordandosi la conversazione che avevano sostenuto la mattina dopo il pomeriggio del gelato.

_Akane diede il via, come al solito, alla sua corsa mattutina. Aveva percorso due isolati e improvvisamente i suoi sensi si erano acutizzati, preparandosi per un attacco. Il cuore le batté più forte quando una figura scura balzò di fronte a lei, ma rilassò la posizione difensiva quando riconobbe Konatsu._   
_"Scusa, Akane, ti ho spaventato?"_   
_"Un po', ma è ok, mi fai stare sull'attenti. Cosa ci fai qui?"_   
_"Beh, volevo ringraziarti per il gelato di ieri. Mi sono divertito un sacco e non sono riuscito a dirti quanto abbia apprezzato il pomeriggio"_   
_"Non c'è di che! Ma non dovevi ringraziarmi; mi sono divertita davvero anch'io" incrociò le braccia e gli fece un sorrisetto prima di aggiungere, "Allora, intendi dirmi cos'è successo ieri?"_   
_Fu confusa quando la faccia di lui sbiancò._   
_"Mi dispiace, Akane...non volevo fare nulla...pensavo solo che avessi bisogno...quindi io..."_   
_La risata di Akane fermò il suo sproloquio, "Non sono arrabbiata, in realtà sono molto grata! Mi domandavo soltanto perché l'avessi fatto"_   
_Konatsu apparve sollevato e disse, "Oh bene. Non volevo oltrepassare i miei limiti. Mentre stavi lottando, ho pensato che non volessi colpire e non sembrava che lui si sarebbe fermato senza un po' di aiuto, quindi..." Konatsu alzò le spalle, affermando chiaramente che lei sapeva il resto._   
_"E l'ho apprezzato, sul serio. Ma cosa ti ha portato ad accettare la sua proposta di uscire?"_   
_"In realtà non lo so, ho agito d'impulso. All'inizio, stavo solo tentando di allontanare l'attenzione da te. Poi, dopo averlo colpito, sembrava davvero che mi avesse notato. Ho capito che era interessato e mi sono messo a flirtare automaticamente. Quando mi ha chiesto di uscire, ho pensato che fosse l'espediente migliore per togliertelo di torno. Però sono un po' confuso su una cosa, perché non l'hai colpito quando potevi?"_   
_"Ahh. Quello" Akane gli spiegò del suo piano per tenere lontano Kuno._   
_"Beh, sai, sembrava davvero interessato a me. Potrei cercare di continuare ad allontanare il suo radar per un po'"_   
_"Oh, Konatsu, è molto carino da parte tua, ma non posso proprio chiedertelo. Cioè, so che non sei attratto dagli uomini"_   
_Konatsu fece un gesto per allontanare la sua protesta, dicendo, "Mi sono addestrato come kunoichi, sarà una passeggiata"_   
_Chiacchierarono un po' prima che Akane si rendesse conto di aver fatto tardi. "Mi spiace ma devo tornare se voglio arrivare a scuola in tempo. Grazie di nuovo per il tuo aiuto e per aver allontanato Kuno da me"_   
_"Mi dispiace, ti ho fatto perdere la tua corsa" disse lui mortificato._   
_"Non ti preoccupare. Corro tutte le mattine, perderne una è ok"_   
_"Ti dispiacerebbe se corressimo insieme domani? Di solito mi alleno quando Ukyo è a scuola ma mi è sempre piaciuto fare una bella corsa"_   
_"Cerco di uscire alla stessa ora ogni giorno, quindi ci incontriamo a casa mia domani!"_

Ogni mattina da allora, i due si incontravano. Dopo il primo giorno, si erano messi a fare stretching e a discutere della possibilità di una lotta. Da allora, le semplici corsette divennero una corsa rapida, un combattimento, e un po' di addestramento; Konatsu stava insegnando ad Akane a usare qualche classico strumento da ninja. La loro nuova amicizia fu davvero il lato positivo della settimana. Per organizzare tutte le nuove attività, avevano cominciato a incontrarsi mezz'ora prima. Akane dormiva di meno ma non le pesava visto che stava imparando molto da Konatsu. Più importante, stava davvero apprezzando il tempo che trascorreva con lui. Era sorprendente quanto andassero d'accordo. Konatsu era comprensivo e divertente, in modo molto autoironico. Era un fantastico ascoltatore e non le dava mai dei consigli a meno che lei non li chiedesse. Non aveva mai capito quanto fosse bello avere qualcuno che la ascoltasse.  
Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò il viso verso il sole, così Akane tentò semplicemente di godersi la sensazione di calore sul volto.  
"Beh, salve"  
Akane si sorprese, non avendo avvertito o sentito nessuno giungere verso di sé. Con la mano sul petto, esclamò, "Konatsu! Mi hai spaventato!"  
L'altro mise le mani sul viso e ridacchiò, "Mi dispiace, Akane"  
"No, non è vero! Stavi usando le tue tecniche furtive per spaventarmi, vero?" chiese Akane, stringendo gli occhi con sospetto.  
Spalancando gli occhi, e con un'espressione falsamente innocente, lui disse, "Certo che no. Non lo farei mai con te"  
Akane continuò a guardarlo male ma presto gli sorrise ampiamente, "Dovrai insegnarmi a fare così un giorno"  
"Naturalmente, sarà mio piacere" sedendosi sulla panchina, chiese, "Non dovresti essere a scuola?"  
"Sì. Ho marinato e mi sono presa una giornata per me stessa" disse lei ostinatamente.  
"E cosa comprende una 'giornata per me stessa', esattamente?"  
"Non ne ho idea. È la prima. E tu, non dovresti essere all'Ucchan a preparare tutto per il pomeriggio?"  
"Infatti, ma Ukyo ha una cosa da fare questo pomeriggio e mi ha detto di prendere il resto della giornata libera"  
Akane stava cercando di non pensare al perché Ukyo avesse bisogno di chiudere il ristorante per il pomeriggio, ma l'immaginazione stava avendo la meglio. Per fortuna, fu tirata fuori dai pensieri da Konatsu. Schiarendosi la gola, lui iniziò esitante, "C'è una cosa che volevo chiederti. Pensi...di potermi aiutare?"  
"Certo" disse Akane, senza voler sentire di cosa si trattasse, "Farò qualsiasi cosa che posso per aiutarti, spero che tu lo sappia"  
Konatsu sospirò per il sollievo e la gratitudine. La generosità e lo spirito gentile di Akane sapevano di umiltà e lui era davvero felice di averla come amica.  
"Quello che devo chiedere potrebbe sembrare strano" fece un profondo respiro, "Voglio che mi aiuti a diventare un uomo"  
Il viso di Akane si fece rosso e farfugliò indignata, "Cosa? Che tipo di ragazza pensi che io sia? Pensavo che sapessi..."  
L'invettiva di Akane si fermò quando Konatsu iniziò a ridere.  
"Cosa c'è di così divertente?" chiese, ora in piedi di fronte a lui, le mani incrociate sul petto, il piede che picchiettava a terra.  
"Oh, Akane. Non intendevo quello che sembrava. Voglio che mi aiuti a cambiare il mio aspetto per sembrare più un uomo"  
"Oh" rispose lei completamente esterrefatta dalla richiesta che in qualche modo era più sconvolgente del pensiero che lui volesse fare sesso con lei. Si risedette lentamente, l'aria preoccupata, "Perché?"  
"Ci ho pensato un sacco ultimamente e...quando Ukyo si sposerà, probabilmente dovrò trovare un altro posto in cui lavorare, vivere e...avevi ragione l'altro giorno, quando hai detto che non sono attratto dagli uomini. Ma quale ragazza mi vorrebbe, con quest'aspetto?" con la mano indicò il proprio corpo per enfatizzare il concetto.  
Akane aveva davvero voglia di dirgli che avrebbe trovato qualcuno che l'avrebbe amato per chi era ma non voleva dargli false speranze. Era sicura che se una qualsiasi ragazza l'avesse conosciuto, non avrebbe avuto problemi ad innamorarsene. Ma le uniche ragazze che l'avrebbero notato vestito così sarebbero state lesbiche, e ovviamente la cosa non poteva funzionare. Cercò invece un'altra tattica.  
Posando una mano su quella di lui, gliela strinse leggermente, prima di dire, "Sembra che tu ci abbia davvero riflettuto, ma voglio assicurarmi che tu lo stia facendo per te e non per altre persone. Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?"  
Ricambiando la stretta, le sorrise gentilmente e disse, "Ne sono sicuro"  
"Allora okay, andiamo al centro commerciale. Avrai un nuovo look".

 

 

Nodoka Saotome era seduta al tavolo, godendosi silenziosamente del the. Suo marito, insieme al migliore amico, l'avevano informata che sarebbero usciti di pomeriggio per 'allenarsi', e lei sapeva che ciò significava che erano andati in qualche bar. In genere ignorava le loro buffonate, supponendo che gli uomini rimanevano uomini e ci si aspettava che avessero dei vizi. Era da sola a casa, visto che Ranma, Akane e Nabiki erano a scuola mentre Kasumi aveva 'una commissione da sbrigare', che era il codice per fare visita al dottor Tofu. La donna sorrise. Non aveva detto a Kasumi di sapere il suo segreto ed era contenta che la ragazza, quasi ventenne, si stesse concentrando su qualcos'altro a parte mandare avanti la casa. Non era giusto che una donna giovane e bellissima come lei si arrendesse all'idea di avere una famiglia per sé e Nodoka sperava di sentire l'annuncio di un fidanzamento al più presto. Era raro per lei rimanere sola a casa, visto che c'erano tanti inquilini, e stava cercando di godersi la pace e la tranquillità ma fallì miseramente. Ricordava gli anni trascorsi a vivere da sola mentre aspettava che il marito e il figlio tornassero a casa. Aveva trascorso troppo tempo a vivere col silenzio per essere davvero in grado di apprezzarlo. Quello che voleva davvero era qualche nipotino da viziare. Sentiva la mancanza del picchiettio di piccoli piedi, del gridolino di una risata che risuonava nella stanza, di visi innocenti e felici che sorridevano, degli abbracci e dei baci sinceri. Realisticamente, sapeva di dover attendere qualche anno. Anche se suo figlio e la fidanzata si fossero sposati quello stesso giorno, sarebbero stati troppo giovani per mettere su famiglia, nonostante i desideri dei loro padri. Ma poteva sognare. I pensieri di Nodoka furono interrotti dal suono di qualcuno che bussava alla porta. Quando l'aprì, fu stupita di vedere chi era il visitatore.  
"Buon pomeriggio, Ukyo"  
"Buon pomeriggio, signora Saotome"  
"Se stai cercando Ranma, adesso è a scuola"  
"In realtà, sono qui per parlare con lei, se ha un momento"  
"Certo, entra pure" accompagnò la giovane ragazza fino in salotto. "Siediti, ti prego, preparo un'altra tazza di the e torno subito"  
Quando tornò, posò un piattino di mochi* con fagioli rossi, versò una tazza di the per l'ospite, e riempì la propria prima di chiedere cortesemente, "Allora, a cosa devo il piacere?"  
Porgendo a Nodoka un sorriso moderato, l'altra disse, "Volevo solo trascorrere un po' di tempo con lei e conoscerla meglio. Dopotutto, sarà mia suocera"  
L'unica risposta di Nodoka fu un sorriso prima di sollevare la tazza e bere il suo the. Ukyo era andata al mercato il giorno precedente e aveva visto Nodoka e Akane che facevano compere. Aveva seguito brevemente le due e aveva osservato il modo con cui Nodoka trattava Akane; quasi come se già considerasse Akane come sua nuora.  
Ukyo si era infuriata! Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Akane avrebbe usato la madre di Ranma per avvicinarsi a lui! Tutti sapevano quanto Nodoka fosse importante per lui e la ragazza dai capelli blu si era ritrovata nella posizione unica per avvantaggiarsene. Soltanto a guardarle, era ovvio che stesse adulando la donna nella speranza di influenzare la decisione finale di Ranma. Doveva essere per quello che Ranma l'aveva respinta durante l'appuntamento, perché Nodoka lo stava spingendo verso quella lagna manipolatrice.  
Tutto aveva senso e aveva messo Ukyo a disagio. Aveva voluto farsi avanti, per confrontarsi con Akane, ma si era fermata. Cos'avrebbe pensato Nodoka se si fosse presentata lì, apparentemente senza provocazioni?  
Quindi se n'era andata a casa per preparare un piano. Avrebbe dimostrato a Nodoka chi sarebbe stata, esattamente, la migliore moglie e nuora. Che sarebbe stata lei a vincere Ranma. E il piano stava funzionando alla perfezione. Non poteva permettersi di avere Genma intorno, era troppo ostinato sul fatto di voler proseguire con la Scuola di Arti Indiscriminate, quindi aveva fatto scivolare, nella posta per Soun e Genma, alcuni volantini per drink gratis in un bar dall'altra parte della città da poter utilizzare soltanto quel giorno a una precisa ora. Quegli idioti non avevano avuto nemmeno un dubbio ed erano usciti allegramente. Aveva avuto fortuna perché Kasumi aveva deciso di uscire ma la più grande delle sorelle, così passiva, non la preoccupava molto. Ora aveva l'intero pomeriggio per mostrare a Nodoka che lei era il simbolo della femminilità giapponese; gentile, riservata, remissiva e sempre disposta a mettere prima suo marito.  
"Il the è fantastico"  
"Grazie. Sono contenta che ti piaccia"  
"E i mochi sono deliziosi, li ha preparati lei?"  
"Sì, infatti. Se vuoi, posso darti la ricetta"  
"Grazie, mi piacerebbe. Amo cucinare e sono piuttosto brava, come dico sempre"  
"Per una giovane donna è una meravigliosa abilità"  
"Concordo. Sarà molto utile quando sarà sposata. Per pensare a tutti i pasti salutari che potrò preparare per Ranma. Mi piacerebbe invitarla, così potrò cucinare per lei"  
"Sembra bello, dovremo vedere come s'incastra con i nostri programmi e ti faremo sapere" disse Nodoka genialmente. Gli occhi di Ukyo si strinsero appena ma il sorriso rimase sul suo volto. Stava tentando con molta fatica di essere gentile con la donna che aveva di fronte ma le stava rendendo le cose davvero difficili! Perché era così evasiva? Non era ovvio che fosse lei la fidanzata migliore? Perché la gente non lo capiva?  
Forse era il momento di smetterla di essere così schiva.  
Posando giù la tazza, Ukyo sorrise e disse, "Avanti, signora Saotome, sappiamo entrambe che sono la scelta migliore per Ranma. Quindi perché non impariamo a conoscerci, lui sarà felice di vederci andare d'accordo"  
Poggiando la sua tazza nello stesso modo, Nodoka guardò la ragazza, un sopracciglio sollevato, e disse, "Pensi di essere la scelta migliore? Per favore, dimmi perché"  
"Diamo un'occhiata alle altre opzioni. Kodachi è ricca e bellissima, ma tutta la sua famiglia è pazza. Dubito che vorrebbe rischiare che i suoi nipoti ereditassero la loro follia. Shan Pu è bellissima ed è una guerriera abile, ma vorrebbe portare Ranma a vivere in un villaggio arretrato della Cina dove sarebbe trattato come un cittadino di seconda classe. Il suo unico figlio merita di meglio. E Akane. So che probabilmente prova qualcosa per lei, dopotutto, lei e la sua famiglia vivete in casa sua. Ma non consenta al suo senso di gratitudine per i Tendo di offuscare quando sarebbe inappropriata per Ranma. Non è un'artista marziale molto brava. A fatica vanno d'accordo per la maggior parte del tempo. Lei lo colpisce sempre. Non sarà nemmeno mai capace di preparargli un pasto decente. Non capirebbe mai la sua necessità di partire per una missione d'addestramento prolungata. A parte il dojo della sua famiglia, non ha granché da offrire"  
"Capisco. Non siete amiche?"  
"Sì, ecco perché il mio giudizio è stato così gentile" disse Ukyo, con un sorriso dolce.  
Nodoka emise un suono vago prima di aggiungere, "Allora, perché non mi dici perché saresti una sposa migliore?"  
"Primo, io e Ranma ci conosciamo da quando siamo bambini e siamo amici. Il nostro futuro insieme sarà economicamente sicuro perché ho già un'attività ben avviata e avrà soltanto più successo con l'aiuto di Ranma. E visto che saremmo i proprietari, lui sarebbe libero di andarsene quando vuole per addestrarsi. Ci piacerebbe che lei e il signor Saotome viveste con noi, ovviamente. Ranma mi trova attraente, quindi darvi dei nipoti non sarà un problema"  
"Hai esposto alcuni validi motivi"  
"Sono felice che lei la pensi così"  
La cuoca di okonomiyaki era raggiante. Sapeva che se si fosse presentata sotto la migliore luce possibile, le cose avrebbero funzionato.  
"Ho alcune domande per te. Cosa faresti se Ranma decidesse di partire per un lungo viaggio di addestramento?"  
"Gli darei il mio supporto e aspetterei il suo ritorno a braccia aperte"  
"E se volesse portare con sé il vostro bambino?"  
Ukyo inclinò la testa di lato, non si era aspettata quella domanda, il che significava che non ci aveva visto bene. Diede a Nodoka la risposta che pensava l'altra volesse sentire.  
"Gli direi di stare estremamente attento, di non tentare alcuna tecnica prima di aver letto tutto il manuale, e di scrivere il più possibile"  
Nodoka le lanciò un'occhiata scaltra e un cenno. "Capisco"  
Contenta di aver risposto correttamente, l'altra chiese, "Significa che ho il suo supporto?"  
Nodoka le rivolse un'espressione leggermente confusa, "Mi dispiace, Ukyo, non capisco. Che tipo di supporto vorresti da me?"  
"Beh, vorrei che lei dicesse a Ranma che pensa che io sia la migliore scelta per lui" il sorriso era ancora luminoso, ma non poteva credere che quella donna fosse così ottusa.  
"Mi dispiace, ma non posso farlo"  
Ukyo vacillò, sconvolta. "Perché diamine no?" esclamò prima di potersi fermare.  
"Perché sarebbe una bugia. Mi dispiace, ma non penso che tu sia la scelta migliore"  
"Mi vuole dire il perché?" fece Ukyo.  
"Anche se sono sicura che saresti una squisita moglie e hai esposto delle ragioni molto buone, ci sono due cose che pensi siano veramente necessarie per far funzionare qualsiasi relazione: fiducia e lealtà. Ho visto quando Ranma si fida di Akane e quanto lei gli sia leale, anche se forse non se ne rendono conto. Quando la maledizione di Ranma era ancora un segreto, lei ha fatto di tutto per aiutarlo, fingendo perfino di essere la fidanzata di uno sconosciuto perché lui le aveva chiesto di aiutarlo a tenermi d'occhio. C'è un legame tra loro e penso che nessuno sarà in grado di spezzarlo o di mettervisi in mezzo"  
"Beh, è fantastico per Akane. Ma io? E il mio fidanzamento? È valido tanto quanto il suo! Ancora di più visto che suo marito si è preso la mia dote mentre non ha ricevuto niente dai Tendo!" gridò.  
Ukyo non riusciva a capire come le cose stessero andando tanto male e come fosse successo. Pensava che finalmente la fortuna stesse girando dalla sua parte!  
"Mi stavo chiedendo se non avresti tirato fuori quella storia"  
"Certo che la tiro fuori! Suo marito si è comportato in modo completamente disonorevole scappando col mio yatta** senza portarmi con lui. E vedo che questo è un segno distintivo della sua famiglia se riesce a ignorare del tutto quello che la sua famiglia mi deve" la rabbia di Ukyo la rendeva noncurante di quello che stava dicendo. Il viso di Nodoka si fece freddo e il suo corpo si irrigidì.  
"Sono molto consapevole delle azioni di mio marito e dei danni che ha fatto al nome dei Saotome e a mio figlio. Ma cosa mi dici delle tue azioni?"  
"Non so di cosa sta parlando"  
"Davvero? Vuoi parlarmi di onore. Pensi che sia stato onorevole aiutare a distruggere la mia casa per via di un regalo che ho fatto ad Akane, che tu pensavi essere un anello di fidanzamento? Hai cercato praticamente di rubarglielo e nel frattempo hai distrutto la mia casa. Cosa ne pensi del valore di una casa contro quello dello yatta? Anche se dividessimo il costo in tre parti, sarebbe economicamente più alto di quello della tua dote. Senza nemmeno considerare i danni morali. Voi ragazze avete rovinato la casa in cui ho vissuto mentre aspettavo il ritorno di mio marito e mio figlio; l'unico posto che abbiamo condiviso come una famiglia. Insieme a tutti gli oggetti dell'infanzia di Ranma che non potrò mai sostituire. O è stato onorevole venire al matrimonio di mio figlio con delle bombe? Demolendo il dojo. C'erano delle persone che non erano artisti marziali! E se aveste colpito qualcuno come Kasumi per errore?"  
"Cosa si aspettava? Che rimanessi in disparte a vedere quello che succedeva?"  
"In realtà, sì. Se amassi davvero Ranma, saresti felice per lui se trovasse qualcuno da amare, nonostante i tuoi sentimenti"  
"Che stronzata" ribollì Ukyo. "Quindi, è così. Anche se Ranma mi scegliesse, lei si opporrebbe"  
Nodoka sospirò. "No. Se Ranma volesse sposarti, cercherei di accoglierti nella famiglia. La scelta è sua, a prescindere da ciò che suo padre dice o vuole"  
Ukyo, anche se non era contenta, si ammansì leggermente. Le donne rimasero in un imbarazzante silenzio per qualche momento senza avere assolutamente nulla di cui discutere prima che Ukyo ne ne andasse. Tutto sommato, Ukyo realizzò che vestirsi come una ragazza non ne valeva affatto la pena.

 

Akane e Konatsu erano andati in un grande magazzino con i saldi e trascorsero quasi un'ora a muoversi tra gli scaffali con gli sconti alla ricerca di vestiti da provare. La ricerca sarebbe stat più rapida ma Konatsu non aveva idea di quale stile di abbigliamento voleva o di ciò che gli sarebbe andato bene. Quindi i due avevano preso tutto ciò che poteva stargli, e schiacciati dai capi, si erano diretti verso i camerini. Per fortuna, i camerini erano unisex e non ci furono problemi nel tentare di far sgattaiolare una kunoichi con il kimono nella parte riservata agli uomini. Akane era contenta di essersi imbattuta in Konatsu che era risultato la perfetta distrazione per quel pomeriggio. Quel ragazzo aveva la straordinaria abilità di farle dimenticare le sue ansie e preoccupazioni. Proprio in quel momento un giovane uomo dai tratti androgini, con un completo bianco di lino, le maniche della giacca sollevate, una maglia con scollo a V color salmone, ai piedi mocassini senza calze e sul viso un paio di occhiali da sole da aviatore con la montatura color argento. Si avvicinò a lei, i fianchi che ondeggiavano e i polsi piegati a novanta gradi, le mani parallele al pavimento, i capelli ancora raccolti in una coda alta. La raggiunse e si voltò. Terminò col posare entrambe le mani vicino alla testa e protendendo col fianco all'infuori. Akane si sforzò il più possibile per non ridere, rendendosi conto che ci sarebbe voluto più che un cambio d'armadio. Ritenne che il vestito gli stava bene ma non sembrava adatto a lui. Mentre si allontanava, Akane disse gentilmente, "Puoi provare a legare i capelli in basso? Sarebbe più mascolino"  
Konatsu portò il palmo alla bocca e replicò, "Certo, avrei dovuto capirlo!" poi ridacchiò e tornò nel camerino. Quando uscì, aveva legato i capelli alla base del collo, indossava un paio di pantaloncini bianchi, una polo, scarpe da ginnastica con calzini di spugna bianchi su per le caviglie, e una fascia sulla fronte. Balzò fuori con una racchetta da tennis appoggiata sulla spalla. Quando la raggiunse, si piegò su un piede e poi sull'altro, prima di fare alcune mosse con la racchetta e di appoggiarla poi a terra, le mani unite sul manico, la parte superiore del corpo piegata, i piedi vicini mentre stava sulle punte.  
"Cosa ne pensi?"  
"Forse un po' troppo sportivo per te" disse diplomatica. Gli angoli della bocca si sollevarono, mentre aggiunse, "Konatsu, di solito gli uomini non saltellano"  
Lui si mise dritto e incrociò un braccio sopra il petto mentre con l'altra mano si toccava il mento.  
"No? Perché no? È così divertente!" le chiese con curiosità.  
Akane scrollò le spalle. "Non ne ho idea. Ma puoi ancora saltellare quando ti vesti da ragazza" disse per portare pace.  
"Oh! Giusto!"  
Konatsu saltò su e giù con entusiasmo, battendo le mani prima di voltarsi e tornare a cambiarsi.  
Quando uscì, indossava una salopette che sembrava essere più grande di due taglie con una bretella abbassata, una larga t-shirt al di sotto, stivali gialli di gomma e un berretto girato di lato. Questa volta uscì con passo più calmo, un broncio fermo sul viso, ovviamente non gradendo l'abbigliamento.  
Senza dire una parola, Akane indicò con un dito il camerino e lui vi corse dentro velocemente. Dopo, la più giovane Tendo decise di risparmiare i suggerimenti per le modifiche sul comportamento per quando avessero trovato un abbigliamento perfetto. Rimase seduta e osservò Konatsu uscire con una serie di outfit.  
Pantaloni colorati e larghi sulle cosce che si restringevano intorno alle ginocchia, insieme a una giacca fosforescente.  
Jeans sbiaditi e strappati, maglietta a maniche lunghe e una camicia di flanella senza maniche un po' lacerata, con guanti neri senza le dita.  
Jeans stretti, con una cintura porta attrezzi e un elmetto.  
Pantaloni e gilet di pelle nera da motociclista, senza maglietta sotto e un berretto sempre di pelle nera.  
Tenuta da combattimento militare americana con un berretto verde.  
Divisa da poliziotto completa di casco per la moto.  
Jeans con copripantaloni, gilet con frange, cappello e stivali da cowboy.  
Un paio di strambi pantaloncini, pettorale decorato in stile nativo americano e una fascetta con tanto di piuma.  
Akane realizzò che doveva essere stata una cattiva idea quella di aver scelto un negozio con una sezione così ampia di costumi per la comunità giapponese di cosplay. Alla fine, scelsero un paio di jeans blu, una maglietta nera attillata e scarpe nere. Quel semplice outfit mostrava perfettamente il corpo muscoloso di Konatsu dandogli comunque spazio per muoversi nel caso di un attacco.  
Konatsu era felice di aver incontrato Akane nel parco, era l'unica persona di cui poteva fidarsi per quel tipo di aiuto. Aveva davvero pochi amici e iniziava ad apprezzare davvero quell'amicizia. Aveva sempre voluto avere quel tipo di relazione con le sue sorellastre. Tuttavia, mentre si avviavano verso l'area ristorazione, Konatsu notò che lei era inquieta. Di tanto in tanto gli lanciava un'occhiata di sbieco e si accigliava leggermente prima di scegliere una maschera neutrale. Ordinarono entrambi un milkshake da WacDonald's*** e andarono a sedersi ad un tavolino.  
"Akane, volevo ringraziarti per il tuo aiuto di oggi. Mi sono divertito molto"  
"Anch'io" replicò lei con un sorriso che sembrava mancante della sua normale luminosità.  
"Se non ti dispiace, puoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Mmh? Oh, non c'è niente che non va! Sto bene, davvero"  
Accigliandosi appena, Konatsu disse, "Se non vuoi parlarne, lo capirò, ma non pensare di dover mentire"  
Akane sospirò prima di alzare lo sguardo.  
"Non è che non voglia parlarne; è solo che non sono abituata ad avere nessuno con cui parlare di queste cose. Le mie amiche Yuka e Sayuri sono fantastiche, le conosco praticamente da tutta la vita e mi hanno sempre supportato. Ma le loro vite sono così normali da non poter immaginare quanto sia strana la mia a volte. Cercano di capirmi ma non possono proprio sapere cosa significhi. E le mie sorelle non mi capiscono. Kasumi è troppo dolce e gentile. Si è presa davvero cura di me ma non potrebbe mai comprendere il mio amore per le arti marziali. So che pensa che io sia una 'fissata violenta' perché mi piace tirare calci e rompere mattoni. Vista la sua personalità, non posso biasimarla...ma mi fa un po' male pensare a quanto poco mi capisca. L'ho sempre ammirata. Nabiki è..." Akane chiuse gli occhi per difendersi dal dolore del loro più recente incontro. "Nabiki" finì. "Ma ultimamente...anche se non ci conosciamo da molto, mi sento davvero vicina a te. Come se potessi parlarti di qualsiasi cosa. E so che con la vita che hai vissuto, tu puoi davvero capire la follia che capita nella mia"  
Lui le rivolse un ampio sorriso e le strinse la mano che lei aveva lasciato sul tavolo.  
"Questo è...cioè, sento la stessa cosa. Ma non capisco, perché sei così triste?"  
Akane fece una smorfia, non sapendo se quello che voleva dire l'avrebbe offeso.  
"Uhm...il fatto è...okay. So che sei un ragazzo. Ma quando sei vestito come fai di solito, me ne dimentico e, beh...penso a te come a una ragazza. Come a una sorella" buttò fuori.  
Lo guardò con occhi mortificati e aggiunse, "Ma vedendoti ora...mi ricordo che sei un ragazzo. E, beh, io..."  
Akane fu interrotta da Konatsu che le prese la mano, stringendola di nuovo.  
"Capisco, davvero. Con quello che hai passato dev'essere difficile fidarsi dei ragazzi. E non sono offeso dal fatto che pensi a me come a una ragazza, visto che io stesso pensavo di esserlo non troppo tempo fa. Ma non importa come sono vestito, sono sempre io. E ci sarò in qualsiasi momento avrai bisogno di me"  
La graziosa artista marziale sorrise con gratitudine e si rese conto che aveva ragione. I suoi vestiti non cambiavano chi era dentro. Era lo stesso con Ranma, era sempre lui anche quando era una lei. Rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso e ringraziandolo, cambiò l'argomento per dargli delle dritte su come comportarsi se voleva davvero essere un uomo.

 

La giovane donna che passeggiava tra i negozi stava meditando sul triste stato della sua vita amorosa. Era così difficile averne una quando si frequentava una scuola femminile senza neanche un ragazzo nei paraggi. Ma era riuscita a trovare un affascinante giovane uomo che era caduto ai suoi piedi, quasi letteralmente. Ricordava come si era sentita al sicuro tra le sue forti braccia.  
-Ohohoh-  
Poteva immaginare che lui si era ritrovato ugualmente rapito da lei e aveva desiderato prendere il suo primo bacio ma era timido, un gentiluomo che non pensava di prendersi certe libertà. Quindi lo aveva aiutato per incoraggiarlo ed era stata rozzamente interrotta da quella donnaccia...  
Giusto allora Kodachi Kuno passò vicino a un'ampia finestra e fu distratta dal proprio magnifico riflesso. I capelli acconciati come al solito; la frangia perfettamente gonfia e i capelli lunghi e gloriosi legati in una coda alta laterale. Accigliò un po' guardando la divisa scolastica, ma nonostante l'outfit nascondesse il suo bellissimo corpo, appariva comunque regale; nessun altro poteva far apparire di valore quegli indumenti ordinari.  
"Ohohoh!" Kodachi scimmiottò una risata, la mano arcuata andò a posarsi delicatamente davanti alla bocca. Sì, era perfetta. Il suo aspetto era perfetto. Persa nella visione di se stessa, le sfuggirono alcune persone che si tenevano a debita distanza, evitandola mentre rideva fragorosamente. Una mamma afferrò la mano del figlioletto, sussurrandogli, "Non guardarla, tesoro" mentre lo trascinava via.  
Dopo qualche momento di fissazione mentre canticchiava una melodia deliziosa, Kodachi decise di volersi liberare di quegli abiti opprimenti, simbolo delle sue soffocanti lotte per amore. Tirando la divisa, la strappò facilmente via, mostrando il suo famoso body verde e bianco. Con un'altra risata gioiosa, si mise sulle punte dei piedi, stirando perfettamente il corpo, il capo inclinato all'indietro mentre con un nastro da ginnastica formava una perfetta spirale dietro di sé. Volò via, lasciando una scia di petali di rosa nera sul suo cammino. Balzava leggermente a un ritmo che solo lei poteva sentire. Rallentò quando raggiunse l'area ristorazione e si fermò completamente quando notò la maligna ragazza che portava via le attenzioni del suo amore. I suoi occhi si strinsero quando vide che la tentatrice non era sola, oh no, era con un altro uomo!

 

Akane stava trascorrendo l'ultima mezz'ora nel tentare di spiegare la differenza tra il comportamento maschile e quello femminile. Non era facile visto che non ci aveva seriamente mai pensato troppo. Dopo i primi cinque minuti, decise che osservare diversi gruppi di persone era il modo più facile per indicare le differenze di atteggiamento dei due sessi.  
Iniziarono osservando un gruppo di ragazze, Akane indicò il modo in cui camminavano, coi fianchi che ondeggiavano appena. Come interagivano fra di loro, abbassandosi e sussurrando, ridacchiando dietro le mani. Come interagivano con l'altro sesso, spostando i capelli dietro la spalla e battendo le ciglia.  
Passarono poi a un gruppo di ragazzi. Indicò come camminavano, con le spalle larghe, i piedi vicini così da non muovere i fianchi. A differenza delle ragazze, tra di loro interagivano dandosi schiaffi e pugni mentre ridevano. Ridevano, non ridacchiavano mai. Infine, osservarono i ragazzi che tentavano di provarci con le ragazze, gonfiando il petto, facendo l'occhiolino, e dandosi gomitate nelle costole mentre esortavano i loro compari. Konatsu era affascinato mentre osservava i due gruppi che interagivano. Flirtare come un uomo era completamente diverso dal flirtare come una ragazza. Le donne erano schive e delicate mentre gli uomini sembravano essere rumorosi e turbolenti. In tutta sincerità, era un po' intimidatorio e non sapeva affatto se sarebbe riuscito a comportarsi così. Ma si calmò, dicendosi che quello era come un addestramento e sarebbe diventato un ninja migliore. Li osservò mentre si sedevano al tavolo e sistemò le spalle imitandoli, cercando di capire come incorporare i loro movimenti nei propri.  
Voltandosi verso Akane, disse, "Scusami, vado al bagno delle ragazze"  
Posandogli una mano sul polso, lei disse, "Vuoi dire al bagno degli uomini. Non vuoi entrare nella porta sbagliata vestito così"  
Cercando di sopprimere il proprio rossore, disse, "Giusto. Il bagno degli uomini"  
Akane lo osservò allontanarsi, sussultando leggermente quando vide i suoi fianchi iniziare ad ondeggiare prima che si correggesse. Poi sospirò e si portò una mano in viso quando lo vide praticamente calpestare il pavimento, le braccia larghe ai fianchi, oscillando, cercando chiaramente di camminare con andatura che lui riteneva virile.  
Kodachi osservò l'infida ragazza tenere la mano di un un altro uomo. Era una vergogna che il suo Ranma fosse costretto a sposare una donna con un'etica tanto approssimativa. Tuttavia, non poteva biasimarla, quell'uomo era attraente quasi quanto il suo amore. Era alto, slanciato, e molto bello, anche se i suoi lineamenti tendevano ad essere femminili. Sarebbe stata più che felice di confessare al suo adorato il tradimento di quella bisbetica e di crogiolare nella sua gratitudine. Una volta che fosse stato libero dai suoi artigli, era sicura che le avrebbe dichiarato il suo amore e la sua devozione eterna immediatamente. E se fosse riuscita ad attirarlo, Ranma avrebbe sicuramente capito che era lei la donna più desiderabile. Le sarebbe stato così grato per averlo aiutato a liberarsi di quell'uomo e della sua disgraziata fidanzata che le avrebbe chiesto subito di sposarlo. Sì, pensò con una gaia risata, era un piano perfetto.

 

La testa di Akane balzò di scatto e si guardò intorno mentre sentiva una risata molto familiare e molto irritante. Sospirò, rassegnata all'inevitabile stupidità che senza dubbio avrebbe accompagnato la ginnasta quando si fosse mostrata. Si domandò vagamente se l'attacco sarebbe stato compiuto con un bokken, clavette o con una mazza. Con quella tipa strana era sempre una lotteria.  
-Ma almeno non mi annoio mai- pensò sarcasticamente, -e la mia giornata stava migliorando così tanto-.  
Alzando lo sguardo, notò che Konatsu stava tornando e si domandò se non dovessero andarsene prima di essere notati. Proprio allora, Kodachi sembrò sbucare dal nulla, ma stranamente iniziò a dirigersi verso di lui, fingendo di non notarlo, con gli occhi al soffitto. Konatsu stava per superarla, ma la ginnasta fece finta di scivolare, cadendo con la faccia – col petto, tecnicamente – contro il ragazzo.  
Con i riflessi scattanti, lui l'avvolse tra le braccia e l'aiutò a mettersi in piedi.  
"Scusi..." Konatsu si schiarì la gola e abbassò la voce di un'ottava rispetto al solito, "Mi scusi, signorina. Non l'avevo vista"  
Battendo le ciglia e ridendo, lei disse, "Giusto. Sono così fortunata ad essere stata presa da un uomo così forte" portò la coda oltre la spalla e gli rivolse un grosso sorriso, battendo le ciglia ancora di più.  
Assorbendo tutti i segnali visivi, Konatsu ricordò cos'aveva tentato di fare il maggiore dei Kuno quando aveva flirtato. Le prese la mano e la baciò sulle nocche, dicendo "Piacere mio"  
Kodachi si illuminò, sorpresa che un uomo che frequentava quella donnaccia avesse tali buone maniere. Lo fissò negli occhi, di un marrone scuro tale da farle pensare che fossero pozze di cioccolato fondente e avvertì il proprio cuore sfarfallare leggermente. Quell'uomo era davvero bellissimo.  
"Che maleducata, permettimi di presentarmi. Mi chiamo Kodachi Kuno, la Rosa Nera del liceo femminile San Bacco. Forse hai sentito parlare di me"  
Konatsu sorrise, certo che aveva sentito parlare di lei, aveva capito esattamente chi fosse nel momento in cui aveva riso.  
"Sì, infatti. Le tue abilità nella ginnastica ritmica sono famose. Io mi chiamo Kon...solo Kon"  
Si inchinò lievemente e stava per allontanarsi quando lei parlò. "Piacere di conoscerti, Kon. Forse ti va di accompagnarmi a casa, si sta facendo orribilmente tardi"  
Con un altro inchino e un occhiolino, le offrì il braccio.  
I due erano troppo lontani perché Akane potesse sentire la conversazione, ma era ovvio che stessero flirtando! Di tutte le persone con cui Konatsu poteva far pratica, la ginnasta era l'ultima ragazza che avrebbe scelto. Le cadde la mascella quando vide Kodachi infilare la mano nell'incavo del suo gomito, mentre entrambi si allontanavano. Si erano allontanati di qualche passo e la ragazza si voltò per guardare Akane, un sorriso trionfante sul volto. Un momento dopo, con la mano libera, Konatsu sollevò il pollice dietro la schiena.  
Non sapeva se lui avesse idea di quello in cui si stava cacciando ma era sicura che potesse cavarsela da solo. Scrollando le spalle, prese la borsa di Konatsu e tornò al grande magazzino per comprare gli occhiali che a lui erano tanti piaciuti ma che non si era potuto permettere. Era il minimo che quel ragazzo si meritasse dopo aver sopportato entrambi i Kuno.

 

_*dolce tipico giapponese composto da riso glutinoso._  
_**chioschetto mobile._  
_***fast food che appare in molti anime e che ovviamente è basato su McDonald's._


	8. Reazioni a catena: la verità viene a galla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Mentre guardava il posto accanto a sé, tamburellava con le dita sul banco, la gamba destra che fremeva su e giù. Ranma era preoccupato. Era entrato in classe dopo il suono della campanella e si era seduto, aspettando impazientemente che la fidanzata si facesse viva, ma non accadde. Non gli aveva parlato né gli aveva lasciato un appunto dicendogli dove era diretta prima che se ne andasse e non aveva idea di dove fosse o se stesse bene. Voleva disperatamente uscire per cercarla, per assicurarsi che fosse al sicuro. Ma aveva promesso a sua madre che avrebbe frequentato le lezioni e almeno fare un tentativo di imparare qualcosa. Non era contenta di tutte le sue assenze ed era preoccupata che non si sarebbe diplomato se non avesse cominciato ad applicarsi. Ora era bloccato lì, a domandarsi cosa fosse successo ad Akane. Per quanto odiasse l'idea di Akane con l'influenza, sperava che il problema fosse solo quello. Con la fortuna che avevano, avrebbe potyto essere rapita dagli alieni. La sua preoccupazione era diventata reale soltanto quando notò che anche Ukyo era scomparsa dopo pranzo. Sperò che la cuoca di okonomiyaki non avesse sfidato Akane. Akane era in grado di badare a se stessa, ma in un combattimento con Ukyo si sarebbe trovata nei guai. In termini di abilità, era sicuro che il loro livello fosse alla pari, con vantaggio di Akane se fosse riuscita ad allontanare la spatola gigante dall'altra ragazza. Il problema era che la sua fidanzata non avrebbe fatto del proprio meglio contro Ukyo e lui temeva che quest'ultima avrebbe fatto troppo sul serio. Serrò le mani al pensiero.  
-Meglio che non lo faccia- pensò cupamente.  
Se qualcosa, e intendeva QUALSIASI COSA fosse successa ad Akane, si sarebbe assicurato di farlo rimpiangere a Ukyo. Nessuno poteva fare del male ad Akane, amico o no. Ranma si riscosse da quei pensieri, sorpreso per la propria veemenza. Anche se non era esattamente in rapporti amichevoli con Ukyo, erano comunque ancora amici e non poteva credere che la sua mente fosse divagata a quel punto. Specialmente visto che non aveva prova che le due fossero insieme, tantomeno a combattere.  
-Sarà un pomeriggio molto lungo- pensò mentre si stravaccò sulla sedia.

 

Seduta su una piccola coperta stesa sull'erba, Nabiki Tendo fissava di fronte a sé, le parole della sorella le rimbombavano in mente.  
'La mamma sarebbe delusa di te'.  
Si era agitata e rigirata pensando a quelle parole tutta la notte, mentre il confronto con la sorella più giovane si replicava nella sua testa. Le sarebbe piaciuto dire che non aveva voluto fare del male alla sorella, ma sarebbe stata una bugia. La sera precedente era entrata in camera di Akane con l'esplicito proposito di ferirla e lo sapeva. Aveva anche provato una sorta di perverso compiacimento nel vedere la sua angoscia, mentre la spingeva volontariamente a reagire. Fece una smorfia al pensiero. Da quando aveva superato il limite in cui godeva davvero del dolore della sorella?  
Non aveva mai pensato di poterla vedere crollare così. Nonostante quello che molti pensavano, sua sorella era controllata nelle sue azioni, specialmente quando si trattava della sua famiglia. Nabiki lo sapeva meglio di altri, avendo provocato Akane più di quanto avrebbe potuto fare con chiunque altro. Rimase su quella solitaria toppa di erba, rivivendo le sue azioni degli ultimi anni, e non fu contenta di ciò che scoprì. Quando era in fase di esecuzione dei propri piccoli complotti, non erano parsi così brutti. Ma quando riguardava ad essi nel complesso, si rese conto che non erano stati così innocui come aveva pensato. Sapeva di essere un sacco di cose: materialista? Certo, a chi non piacevano le belle cose? Opportunista? Naturalmente, era sveglia nel trarre più che poteva da una situazione. Manipolatrice? Assolutamente. Ma nulla di tutto ciò significava che non amasse la sua famiglia. Anzi, era vero il contrario; amava molto la sua famiglia. Nonostante le sue azioni, loro l'accettavano. La supportavano quando la vita si faceva difficile. Erano pronti a ridere insieme a lei quando il periodo era buono. Festeggiavano i suoi traguardi. Avevano i loro difetti, ma ci sarebbero sempre stati per lei. Era stata sua madre ad insegnarglielo. Quindi sì, coglieva il vantaggio di quella consapevolezza e si comportava esattamente come voleva, incurante di chi feriva. Specialmente se si trattava di Akane, perché certamente non aveva paura di sua sorella. Nabiki sapeva che alcune persone consideravano sua sorella violenta ma non era davvero il suo caso. Aveva un temperamento fiero, ma dopo essere esplosa contro qualcuno, il colpevole veniva quasi immediatamente perdonato e i suoi peccati dimenticati. Akane non avrebbe mai colpito qualcuno che non era un artista marziale e certamente non avrebbe colpito una delle sue sorelle, a prescindere da cosa loro le facessero. Nabiki sapeva tutto questo – visto che probabilmente conosceva la sorellina meglio di chiunque altro – e continuava a comportarsi come le pareva visto che non c'erano reali conseguenze delle sue azioni. Ma era andata troppo oltre. Ora riusciva a capirlo. Avrebbe dovuto dirigersi dalla sorella per spiegarle tutto, non importava quando sarebbe stato doloroso. Alzandosi, Nabiki piegò con attenzione la coperta e camminò in avanti. Con la mano toccò la lapide in marmo nero e si abbassò per sistemare i fiori che aveva portato quel giorno.  
Sussurrò, "Ciao, mamma. Mi manchi".

 

FINALMENTE la scuola era finita! Aveva osservato quel dannato orologio fin dalla fine del pranzo e stava quasi per strapparsi i capelli. L'ultimo minuto sembrò durare ore, e a un certo punto poté giurare di aver visto le lancette andare al contrario! Era esasperante. Ma quando la campanella suonò, Ranma si mosse così rapidamente verso la finestra – quasi dimenticandosi lo zaino – che sembrava fosse entrato un gatto nella stanza. Era sicuro che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi ma non era disposto ad accettare il rischio che qualcosa accadesse ad Akane. Correndo lungo la strada, ripercorse di nuovo la lista di tutte le possibili catastrofi in cui la sua fidanzata poteva essere finita.  
Magari si era semplicemente sentita poco bene ed era andata a casa. Forse Ukyo l'aveva sfidata ed era stesa da qualche parte, ferita. Poteva essere stata rapita. Di nuovo. Ancora non aveva escluso la possibilità di un rapimento alieno.  
E no, non pensava di esagerare. Con tutte le cose strane che erano capitate loro, gli alieni sembravano logici...  
"ARGH!!" gridò Ranma con una nota più alta di quanto non avrebbe fatto un minuto prima. Non stava osservando dove andava e venne investito dal mestolo di acqua fredda della vecchia signora.  
-Qual è il suo problema? Sta qui tutto il giorno ad aspettare che io passi? Si diverte a osservare la mia trasformazione e poi fa l'innocente, come se non assalisse regolarmente la gente con l'acqua? È così infida! Silenziosa come un ninja...ecco! Tutti quegli attacchi a sorpresa, la mira perfetta e il silenzio quando si muove. Deve avere avuto un addestramento ninjutsu* quando era giovane. Spiegherebbe tutto!-  
Ranma fu tirato fuori da pensieri più approfonditi quando i cancelli della casa dei Tendo apparvero alla sua vista. Accelerando, corse in casa, fermandosi a malapena per togliersi le scarpe e dirigendosi subito in cucina, sapendo che sua madre o Kasumi dovevano essere lì.  
"Ehi, mamma. Akane è qui?"  
"No, non è ancora tornata da scuola. Non è con te?"  
"Uhm. No, dev'essermi sfuggita quando è uscita dalla classe" mentì, non volendo mettere la ragazza nei guai. "Io...uhm...torno tra poco"  
Ranma corse di sopra e cercò nella stanza di Akane, in caso fosse tornata a casa e si fosse addormentata prima che sua madre se ne accorgesse. Quando vide che la stanza era vuota, corse fuori, intenzionato a raggiungere l'Ucchan, visto che non aveva altre idee su dove potesse essere andata. Parte di sé sperava che le sue due fidanzate non avessero iniziato un combattimento e un'altra parte sperava che l'avessero fatto. Se non era con Ukyo, non aveva idea di dove cercare! Sentendosi leggermente frenetico, corse fuori dai cancelli e sospirò di sollievo quando vide Akane camminare verso casa, un sorriso sul volto. Non disturbandosi di rallentare, le corse incontro, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei, facendola strillare e barcollare appena all'indietro.  
"Ranma!" squittì Akane, sorpresa per la sua apparenza improvvisa. Il ragazzo col codino l'attirò a sé per un breve ma piuttosto intenso abbraccio prima di allontanarsi, prenderle le mani e guardarle le nocche. Le studiò alla ricerca di segni di un combattimento prima di voltare le mani verso i palmo per vedere se ci fosse qualche danno. Non trovando niente, corse con gli occhi lungo il suo corpo, cercando lacerazioni o altre compromissioni dei suoi abiti. Con le sopracciglia aggrottate, posò una mano sulla sua fronte e un'altra sulla propria, per vedere se avesse la febbre. Incapace di capire la differenza di temperatura, spostò le mani in modo da prenderle il viso e la guardò negli occhi alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di trauma. Akane stava tornando a casa quando Ranma sbucò dal nulla e iniziò a comportarsi in modo così strano! Prima l'abbraccio, che era stato bello ma così breve che non era riuscita pienamente a goderselo. Poi le aveva afferrato le mani – e non in maniera romantica! - prima di mettersi a esaminarle. Dopo, aveva premuto una mano sulla sua fronte per controllare la temperatura. E alla fine, l'aveva fissata negli occhi. Le aveva carezzato il viso guardandola dritto negli occhi. Anche se non c'era nulla di romantico nelle sue azioni, lei avvertì il proprio viso arrossarsi, combattuta tra la frustrazione e la preoccupazione.   
Perché Ranma era sempre nella sua forma femminile quando la toccava?  
"Ranma?" chiese preoccupata, "Ti senti bene?"  
La domanda sembrò scuotere Ranma dai suoi paraocchi. Realizzando che Akane stava effettivamente bene, avvertì il sollievo scorrergli dentro, rapidamente seguito dalla rabbia. Non poteva credere che lo avesse fatto preoccupare così tanto!  
"Ma che diamine, Akane!" l'afferrò per le spalle e la scosse leggermente. "Non puoi sparire così! Non eri a casa e non mi hai detto dove andavi!"  
Lei reagì alla sua rabbia improvvisa. Le si rizzarono i peli e si mise sulla difensiva, indignandosi quando pensò che lui stava di nuovo cercando di dirle cosa fare.  
"Pensavo che l'avessimo già superata! Non hai il permesso di dirmi..."  
"Non è questo! È diverso! Non ti sto dicendo che non puoi andare a fare qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo! Non sto tentando di fermarti. Ti sto dicendo che devi dire a me o a qualcun altro dove sei!"  
Lei lo guardò in faccia e notò quando fosse agitato, e allora ci arrivò; era preoccupato per lei.  
"Va bene! La prossima volta ti farò sapere se deciderò di marinare la scuola!" concese, con voce più alta di quanto volesse. Forse lui aveva ragione, ma lei odiava essere in torto.  
"No! Ascolta...aspetta. Cosa?" chiese, portando il dito all'orecchio e muovendolo su e giù per assicurarsi di aver sentito correttamente. Roteando gli occhi, Akane disse, "Ho detto che hai ragione, avrei dovuto dire a qualcuno dov'ero. Ma ero a due vie di distanza, Ranma! Vuoi che ti dica dove vado, allora tu devi dirmi dove vai!"  
"Feh. Perché dovrei dirti dove vado? Io so badare a me stesso!"  
Gli occhi di Akane si assottigliarono e incrociò le braccia, "Cosa stai insinuando?"  
"Beh, uh. Akane. tu..." Ranma alzò lo sguardo e vide la vena che iniziava a pulsare sulla sua fronte, così come il modo con cui la sua mascella si serrò. Tossì per guadagnare un po' di tempo. "Niente. Non stavo insinuando niente. Da ora in poi, quando vado da qualche parte lo farò sapere a te o a qualcun altro. Contenta?"  
"Sì, sono contenta"  
"Allora...cos'hai fatto oggi?"  
"Non molto. Sono andata al parco"  
"Davvero? Nel parco sono comparsi dei negozi dall'ultima volta in cui ci sono stato?" disse Ranma, indicando le borse che lei stava ancora trasportando. Lei non stava cercando di mentire o nascondere nulla, soltanto che non sapeva se Konatsu volesse che lei dicesse ad altri del suo desiderio di apparire più uomo. Ma, pensò, non era esattamente un segreto e non pensava che se la sarebbe presa se l'avesse detto a Ranma. Tornarono a casa insieme, Akane parlò a Ranma degli ultimi due incontri con Konatsu al parco.

 

Akane era seduta alla scrivania, sorridendo nel tentativo di fare i compiti e fallendo miseramente. Era di umore molto buono, il che era strano considerato come era iniziata la giornata. Ma dopo il loro breve incontro, aveva trascorso il resto del pomeriggio con Ranma, a fare niente, in realtà. Iniziò a raccontare a Ranma del gelato che aveva preso con Konatsu e finse di non notare quando Ranma si irrigidì al fatto che fosse uscita con un altro ragazzo. La sua gelosia era davvero adorabile a volte. Come si aspettava, lui trovò le bizzarrie di Konatsu esilaranti e quasi sputò il the quando gli disse dell'appuntamento di Konatsu con Kuno. Non aveva spiegazioni sul perché se ne fosse andato con Kodachi, visto che non aveva sentito nulla della loro conversazione. Allora Ranma le disse della sua teoria sulla vecchia signora col mestolo – la chiamava così – che avrebbe avuto una vita segreta come ninja, e Akane rise apertamente. Non aveva idea di come lui potesse pensare che la dolce e gentile signora Uzumaki fosse una kunoichi in pensione. Dopo, trascorsero un raro e tranquillo pomeriggio a guardare Enter the Dragon alla tv. Fu, tutto sommato, piacevole. Ma il fatto che Ranma ancora non le avesse raccontato del suo appuntamento con Ukyo era rimasto nel suo retrocranio per tutto il tempo. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un colpo alla porta.  
"Avanti"  
Si voltò e fu sorpresa di vedere Nabiki entrare. Non si era presentata a cena quella sera, ma non era una novità. Aveva i suoi orari e nessuno si disturbava di chiederle dove andava. Akane provò un po' di vergogna per come si era comportata, ma non rimpiangeva quello che aveva detto. Fu attenta nel mettersi in faccia un'espressione neutrale e attese. Quando Nabiki entrò e rimase lì senza dire niente, seppe di dover rompere il silenzio.  
"Posso aiutarti?" chiese Akane freddamente.  
Con un profondo respiro e preparandosi, Nabiki cominciò, "Volevo parlare con te e scusarmi. Avevi ragione su tutto quello che hai detto ieri. Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto trattarti così"  
Akane la fissò, la bocca aperta; sentire sua sorella che si scusava era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava.  
Andando a sedersi sul letto, Nabiki si mise a gambe incrociate.  
"Voglio dirti una cosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno. Se ti ricordi, non sono sempre stata così. Quando cominciai il liceo, ero così entusiasta. Kasumi era ancora a scuola e lascia che te lo dica, tutti l'amavano. Era la studentessa perfetta; sempre puntuale, i compiti sempre fatti, e sempre gentile. Vivevo un po' nella sua ombra, ma non era niente di preoccupante. I ragazzi pensavano che fosse bella e le ragazze pensavano che fosse gentile, e come poteva essere altrimenti? Era popolare ma non troppo, visto che correva sempre a casa ad aiutare. Io, ero solo un'altra matricola. Lavoravo sodo e avevo alcune amiche, e qualche ragazzo mostrava interesse per me, ma non sono mai stata davvero popolare. Però non m'importava, sapevo che la popolarità sarebbe venuta col tempo visto che quasi tutte le ragazze popolari erano più grandi. Poi, quando tu hai cominciato la scuola l'anno successivo, tutto è cambiato. È cominciato piano, sentivo menzionare il tuo nome per i corridoi. O le mie amiche mi raccontavano il nuovo pettegolezzo su un ragazzo che aveva una cotta per te. Nessuna ragazza della mia età ha fatto colpo a scuola come te. Era come se tu fossi arrivata e improvvisamente tutto si è messo a girare intorno a te. Ho cercato per davvero di non lasciare che la cosa mi disturbasse e pensavo che fosse così. Ma c'era questo ragazzo della mia classe che non mi ha mai prestato attenzione e io pensavo che fosse davvero carino. Ho avuto una cotta per lui per tutto il primo anno. Un giorno, è venuto da me ed ero così entusiasta, non potevo credere che finalmente mi avesse notato! Ma dopo una chiacchierata, lui voleva solo chiedere di te. Ero così imbarazzata e arrabbiata. Non so cosa mi abbia preso, ma gli dissi di darmi 1000 yen se voleva delle risposte. Io stavo scherzando, ma lui tirò fuori il portafogli e mi diede i soldi. Penso che le voci abbiano corso e altri ragazzi cominciarono a venire per comprare informazioni su di te. Ma poi iniziarono a chiedere su altre persone che conoscevo. Sai come sono impicciona, avevo tutti i pettegolezzi ed era facile capire quali erano veri e quali no. Improvvisamente mi sono sentita davvero popolare, e non mentirò, avere soldi extra era bello"  
Nabiki chiuse gli occhi e fece un altro profondo respiro prima di continuare. "Un giorno, Kuno venne a chiedermi di te. Pensava che fossi carina e voleva sapere di più; succedeva così spesso che non pensavo fosse un problema. Gli dissi del tuo amore per le arti marziali e che tu eri praticamente un prodigio. Non sapevo che ti avesse già chiesto di uscire e che gli avessi detto di no. Quando improvvisamente mi chiese delle foto, pensavo che fosse pazzo e glielo dissi. Poi mi disse che non voleva nulla di spinto, voleva solo delle foto da mettere nel portafogli. Sembrava particolarmente interessato in quelle dove ti allenavi. Sapevo che non avrei dovuto, ma ho preso delle foto e gliele ho vendute. Quando Kuno fece quello stupido annuncio, mi sentii male per te. Ma sapevo che saresti riuscita a cavartela. A pranzo iniziammo a parlare e e dissi ai miei amici che non avresti mai perso contro nessun ragazzo della scuola. Loro pensavano che fossi di parte perché ero tua sorelle. Quando dissi loro che avevi vinto dei tornei, non mi credettero. Qualcuno disse, 'meno chiacchiere e più fatti', e così feci. Era una scommessa amichevole con soldi facili. Quando altri ragazzi si presentarono, le scommesse continuarono, nessuno pensava che fossi capace di fermarli. E lo ammetto, non ho mai pensato di fare niente per fermarli. Non mi sono nemmeno resa conto di quanto stessi diventando rancorosa e arrabbiata e incolpavo te. Io ero la sorella più grande, ma nessuno mi vedeva quando c'eri tu. Nessuno si disturbava a parlare con me di me; volevano solo sapere di te. Lo odiavo. E odiavo te per questo. A un certo punto, penso di aver voluto che tu fossi triste quanto me. Mi vergogno di ammettere che parte di me era contenta che tu avessi difficoltà perché le cose sembravano sempre facili per te"  
Nabiki si fermò un secondo, facendo un profondo respiro, prima di continuare. "Mi dispiace. Non ci sono scuse per quello che ho fatto. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi"  
Ci fu un calmo silenzio mentre Akane assorbì le scuse e le nuove informazioni. Era molto da accettare. Non aveva mai immaginato nessuna delle cose che erano successe a scuola o che sua sorella si fosse sentita offesa in qualche maniera. Era sempre sembrata così sicura di sé, comportandosi come se nulla la turbasse. Tuttavia, ciò spiegava perché sua sorella fosse diventata sempre più fredda e distante negli ultimi anni. Una cosa giunse chiaramente dalla storia di Nabiki, il suo sincero dispiacere e la sua tristezza, più evidente se paragonata al suo comportamento normalmente stoico.   
"Certo che ti perdono, sei mia sorella" Akane le si avvicinò e le avvolse le braccia intorno, stringendola. Non era mai stata una che portava rancore – perfino contro persone che potevano considerarsi suoi nemici – quindi perdonare la sorella per il suo comportamento fu soltanto naturale. "Non ho mai saputo che ti sentivi così e vorrei che avessimo potuto parlarne. A essere onesta, ti ho sempre ammirata"  
Nabiki la guardò con sorpresa, "Io? Perché?"  
"Dai, sei bellissima, intelligente, calma, indipendente e con il controllo delle tue emozioni, a differenza di me" Akane liberò Nabiki dall'abbraccio, ma mantenne un braccio intorno alle sue spalle mentre si sedeva accanto a lei. "Sai, mi sei davvero mancata"  
"Mi sei mancata anche tu" sorrise Nabiki, sollevata. Rimettendosi la maschera d'indifferenza, sorrise e incrociò le braccia. "Sono contenta che abbiamo avuto questa conversazione, ma rimane tra te e me. Ho una reputazione da mantenere" le fece l'occhiolino prima che un sorriso sincero le abbellisse il volto.  
"Lo prometto, però, basta con la vendita di foto di te e Ranma e basta con i ricatti a entrambi"  
"E basta col prendere le mie cose senza chiedere?"  
"No, sono piuttosto sicura che continuerò a farlo. Ma cercherò di ricordare di restituirtele. E..."  
Akane la guardò e sollevò un sopracciglio quando vide la sorella nervosa.  
"E?"  
Sapendo che stava per dire la parte più difficile, respirò di nuovo a fondo prima di guardare la sorella negli occhi.   
"Ieri, quando ti ho detto dell'appuntamento di Ranma e Ukyo? Non ho detto esattamente la verità"  
"Mi hai mentito?"  
"No, non ho mentito, solo che non ti ho detto tutta la verità. Ranma era all'Ucchan, ma quando se n'è andato, sembrava arrabbiato. E Ukyo aveva effettivamente la parte superiore del vestito slacciata, ma quando è uscita, anche lei sembrava sconvolta. Non so cosa sia successo ieri, ma sembrava proprio che non fosse accaduto nulla, nonostante quello che ho insinuato"  
Akane fissò la sorella rendendosi conto che tutte le sue preoccupazioni erano inutili visto che Nabiki l'aveva precisamente ingannata per farle credere che Ukyo e Ranma fossero andati a letto insieme. Avrebbe dovuto essere furiosa con sua sorella, ma invece era entusiasta perché non era successo niente. Fu come se un peso le venisse tolto dalle spalle e si sentì più leggera che mai. Ma si sentiva anche un'idiota. Si era arrovellata tanto per niente, e tanta sofferenza avrebbe potuto essere evitata se avesse semplicemente aspettato che Ranma si fosse spiegato. E quando ci pensava, la maggior parte dei fraintendimenti tra lei e Ranma non sarebbero mai accaduti se lei lo avesse ascoltato prima di saltare alle conclusioni. In quel momento, fece voto a se stessa di ascoltare sempre ciò che Ranma aveva da dire su una situazione prima di pensare al peggio perché non avrebbe mai capito se qualcuno tentava di raggirarla o se c'era un semplice malinteso.   
"Mi dispiace. Non c'è davvero nulla che possa dire per scusarmi"  
"Però c'è una cosa che non capisco, perché ieri mi hai mentito?"  
-Sta arrossendo?- pensò Akane fissando la sorella.  
"Mi sono arrabbiata con te quando ti ho vista insieme a Taro"  
"Ma perché ti ho detto che non è successo niente"  
"Ti credo. Ma in quel momento non sembrava così"  
"Anche se sembrava che stesse succedendo qualcosa, perché ti saresti arrabbiata tanto? Sono sicura che non eri arrabbiata quando hai visto Ranma. A meno che..."  
Akane spalancò gli occhi quando ci arrivò e l'occhiata alla faccia improvvisamente rossa di Nabiki confermò i suoi sospetti.  
"Ti piace Taro, vero? Come? Cioè, non sapevo nemmeno che lo conoscessi"  
"Sì, mi piace. E no, non lo conosco molto. L'ho incontrato solo una volta"  
"Allora perché ti sei arrabbiata tanto?"  
"Non abbiamo parlato molto, ma c'è qualcosa in lui. È il primo ragazzo dopo molto tempo verso cui mi sento attratta e pensavo di avere un'opportunità con lui. Quando vi ho visti insieme..." Nabiki guardò Akane negli occhi, "è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso"  
Akane annuì comprendendo, sapeva per esperienza personale che tutti avevano un punto di rottura.  
"Ho un'altra domanda. Il ragazzo che ti piaceva, non era...Kuno, vero?"  
"Cosa? No! Cioè, Kuno è bello e ricco, ma completamente insopportabile, per non dire idiota"  
Akane si alzò e andò verso la porta con un sorriso in faccia mentre diceva alla sorella di seguirla.  
"Dove stiamo andando?"  
"In camera tua. Mi riprendo le mie cose ora che posso farlo" disse Akane con un ghigno. 

 

Sabato, di mattina presto, Akane si stava vestendo nella sua stanza. Aveva già corso con Konatsu e avevano trascorso più tempo del solito a spettegolare – Konatsu le aveva detto della sua improvvisa cena con Kodachi. Akane aveva a malapena trattenuto le risate quando le aveva detto del suo piano di frequentare entrambi i Kuno. Akane aveva protestato, avendo già avuto a che fare con i due fratelli e non volendo che il suo nuovo amico dovesse sopportare la loro follia. Tuttavia, lui sentiva di avere un debito con Ranma per averlo aiutato a scappare dalla sua matrigna ed era un piccolo modo per ripagare entrambi. Akane aveva ceduto quando lui le era apparso contento di uscire con i due. Avevano trascorso un po' di tempo ad addestrarsi, concentrandosi sull'apprendimento di Akane del ninjutsu. Stava migliorando nell'utilizzare gli shuriken**, colpendo i bersagli il novanta per cento delle volte. Aveva più difficoltà con il nunchaku*** - continuava a colpirsi da sola per sbaglio – e le ricordava di quella volta in cui si era allenata per la ginnastica ritmica. Le sue abilità nell'agire in maniera invisibile stavano a loro volta migliorando dato che Konatsu ci aveva messo un po' a trovarla, lei riusciva a trovare dei posti da cui spiarlo. Era la sua attività preferita, praticamente l'avevano trasformata nel gioco di nascondino.   
Akane guardò nello specchio e sorrise. Il vestito che indossava era uno dei suoi preferiti e lo aveva cercato ovunque, solo per scoprire, la sera precedente, che era nell'armadio di Nabiki. Era un semplice prendisole bianco con piccole balze sulle spalline larghe e un grosso nastro color verde marino intorno alla vita, che si chiudeva in un grande fiocco sulla schiena. Aveva un grosso cappello da sole a falda larga con un motivo ornamentale color corallo, ma aveva deciso di non indossarlo per uscire con Sayuri e Yuka. Aveva deciso di mettersi solo un po' di lucidalabbra, non volendo disturbarsi con il trucco. Anche se era divertente, non riusciva ad abituarsi a metterselo tutti i giorni. Dopo la confessione di Nabiki della sera precedente, le due avevano trascorso il resto della notte nella sua stanza, Akane si era ripresa le sue cose ma, cosa più importante, avevano passato del tempo insieme. Avendo abbattuto l'invisibile muro che c'era tra di loro, le due sorelle avevano parlato e scherzato. Per la prima volta dopo anni, avevano davvero apprezzato quel tempo insieme. Ciò rendeva Akane più felice quella mattina rispetto a quanto non fosse da molto tempo. L'unica preoccupazione che aveva ora era che Ranma ancora non le aveva detto del suo appuntamento con Ukyo. Ma dopo il suo crollo del giorno prima, era determinata a non reagire in maniera esagerata.

 

Ranma era già seduto al tavolo con tutta la famiglia, tranne Akane. Sua madre e Kasumi stavano portando la colazione mentre aspettavano l'ultimo membro della casa affinché li raggiungesse. Lui e suo padre avevano già terminato la loro lotta mattutina, ma era grato che la sua sveglia non comprendesse più l'essere gettato bruscamente fuori dalla finestra. Sua madre si era spaventata un sacco la prima volta che era successo, aveva gridato e afferrato la spada per l'onore dei Saotome prima di rendersi conto che quell'attacco era una delle strane idee di Genma sulle tecniche d'addestramento. Aveva detto a Genma in modo fermo che doveva trovare un altro modo per svegliare il figlio. Ora si limitavano ad andare vicino al laghetto e a lottare; Ranma batteva suo padre facilmente. Amava il sabato quando non c'era la scuola e non c'era nulla di pianificato per la giornata. Stava sperando di convincere Akane a passare la giornata con lui. Non gli importava di cos'avessero fatto, però sentiva la sua mancanza. Avevano trascorso il pomeriggio insieme il giorno prima, ma non sembrava abbastanza visto che a malapena si erano visti quella settimana. Raramente passavano tanto tempo separati a meno che lui non fosse impegnato in qualche strana missione. Anche allora, quando avrebbe dovuto essere concentrato su ciò che stava facendo, i suoi pensieri tornavano sempre a lei.  
Proprio allora sollevò lo sguardo e avvertì il suo cuore accelerare quando Akane entrò nella stanza, sorridendo. Era...carina non era la parola esatta. Era bellissima con quel vestito bianco. Non era solo il vestito che le stava perfettamente – ed era così -, solo che quel vestito era così LEI. Era semplice e femminile. Anche se la definiva un maschiaccio tutto il tempo, sapeva che le piaceva indossare vestiti femminili senza risultare fastidiosa, come quella suonata di Azusa Shiratori. Il vestito sembrava muoversi insieme a lei e poté giurare di vederla fluttuare nella stanza. I suoi occhi la seguirono mentre andava a sedersi accanto a lui.  
Lei salutò tutti prima di voltarsi e rivolgergli un timido sorriso e fu allora che lui notò che il suo viso era senza trucco, proprio come piaceva a lui. Era bellissima con il trucco, ma c'era qualcosa di così spensierato e disinvolto in lei quando non era truccata. Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse, sapeva soltanto che la preferiva così e la stava fissando.  
La reazione di Ranma non passò inosservata. Nodoka e Kasumi si scambiarono occhiate d'intesa prima di riprendere le loro posizioni contenute. Nabiki ghignò prima di fingere di apparire annoiata, e i loro padri erano in estasi, continuavano a darsi gomitate nelle costole, alzando le sopracciglia mentre indicavano la coppia in modo tutt'altro che discreto. Quando Soun annunciò che era il momento di mangiare e tutti diedero inizio al pasto, le donne mangiarono a ritmo normalmente calmo e Genma tentò di inalare qualsiasi cosa si trovasse davanti. Ma Soun e Ranma si comportavano in modo insolito. Soun normalmente si nascondeva dietro il giornale, ignorando la famiglia, ma oggi guardava il futuro cognato con un'espressione compiaciuta. Dopo tanto tempo, sembrava che finalmente il ragazzo stesse mostrando interesse nella sua bambina. Ranma, non dovendo più lottare con suo padre per il cibo, mangiava a ritmo quasi regolare mentre lanciava occhiate alla ragazza che aveva di fianco. A un certo punto, mentre stava per portarsi del riso alla bocca, i suoi occhi erano distratti e la porzione di riso toccò la sua guancia prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo. Imbarazzato, il suo viso divenne rosso mentre abbassava lo sguardo sulla propria scodella e si riempiva la bocca per distrarsi.  
"Ranma, non pensi che Akane sia bella oggi?"  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e vide Soun che gli sorrideva deliberatamente e tossì leggermente per essere stato chiamato improvvisamente. Deglutendo, bevve un sorso di the per guadagnare tempo. Voleva dire di sì, che era meravigliosa; non l'aveva mai vista più bella. Ma non poteva dirlo. Nonostante Soun avesse proclamato che non ci sarebbe stato alcun matrimonio prima che tutti gli altri problemi si fossero risolti, i loro padri probabilmente avevano un prete nascosto da qualche parte. Deglutì il the e disse quello che pensava fosse necessario dire.  
"Sì, sta bene...penso. Ma se non riesce a diventare sexy, non troverà mai un marito"  
Tutti sembrarono venire risucchiati dalla stanza e si zittirono. Perfino Genma smise di mangiare, le bacchette sospese di fronte alla bocca aperta e i suoi occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Ranma si ficcò altro cibo in bocca e tentò di comportarsi come se andasse tutto bene ma la colazione aveva improvvisamente perso sapore. Masticò e si sforzò di inghiottire mentre sentiva Akane trasalire e irrigidirsi accanto a sé.  
Qualche momento dopo – sembrarono trascorrere decenni – la stanza esplose mentre la testa di Soun si ingrandiva a dismisura, la lingua biforcuta fuori dalla bocca, gridando, "Come osi parlare così della mia Akane!"  
Mentre suo padre gridava, "Ragazzo! È la tua fidanzata!"  
Qualsiasi cosa Genma avrebbe detto fu interrotta da Ranma che gli lanciò un bicchiere d'acqua addosso mentre la testa di Soun diminuiva e lui si mise a girare intorno alla stanza mentre Kasumi, che aveva estratto il tappo di sughero per farlo sgonfiare, sospirò piano, "Oh, papà"  
Quando la testa di Soun tornò alla sua normale grandezza, rimase lì con le lacrime agli occhi, abbassandosi verso il panda bagnato alla ricerca di supporto.  
"Saotome, le nostre scuole non si uniranno mai!"  
Nessuno si disturbò a ritrasformare Genma e le quattro donne continuarono la colazione, scegliendo di non fare commenti. Ranma continuò a mangiare, guardando con risolutezza la scodella. Sapeva che sua madre sarebbe stata delusa e non voleva incontrare i suoi occhi. Non poteva sopportare di vedere il viso di Akane che era sicuro sarebbe apparso ferito. Qualche minuto dopo, la sua fidanzata ruppe il silenzio.  
"Grazie per la colazione, zietta e Kasumi, era fantastica"  
Senza aspettare risposta, si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse in camera sua. Ranma si sentì anche peggio quando vide che aveva mangiato a malapena.  
"Ho finito anch'io, grazie" annunciò Nabiki andandosene poco dopo la sorella.

 

Stesa sul letto, Akane fissava il soffitto, il suo buon umore smorzato. A quel punto avrebbe dovuto essere abituata ai commenti e alle offese del fidanzato, ma avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non le facevano male. Dopo il commento piuttosto rude, e francamente ingiusto, Nabiki aveva colto il suo sguardo dall'altra parte del tavolo, indicandole silenziosamente di incontrarsi di sopra. Aveva molto tempo prima di dover uscire con le sue amiche e aveva perso l'appetito, quindi era andata in camera sua ad aspettare la sorella. Si soffiò la frangetta via dagli occhi nel momento in cui Nabiki entrò con una piccola pila di vestiti su un braccio e una trousse per il trucco nell'altra mano. Sollevandosi sui gomiti, Akane chiese, "Cos'è quella roba? Pensavo mi avessi ridato tutto ieri?"  
"Infatti. Questi sono miei. Alzati, ti cambi"  
Raddrizzandosi velocemente, Akane guardò male la sorella.  
"Perché? Mi piace questo vestito"  
Muovendo la mano con aria sprezzante, l'altra disse, "Sì, lo so. Ora alzati"  
Quando la sorella minore rimase ferma, aggiunse, "Voglio aiutarti"  
"Aiutarmi a fare cosa? Non capisco"  
Nabiki sospirò per l'ottusità della sorella. Parlando lentamente, disse, "Insegnerai a Ranma una lezione su come fare attenzione prima di aprire bocca e ti aiuterò a farlo"  
Enfatizzò il concetto mettendo sulla scrivania quello che aveva in mano e sollevando un indumento, agitandolo di fronte al viso della sorella.

 

La colazione era finita da tempo, Ranma era ancora seduto al tavolo. Sua madre era salita poco dopo Akane e Nabiki ed era scesa con un sorriso in faccia. Si era domandato cos'avesse provocato il suo cambio d'umore, visto che era ancora chiaramente arrabbiata con lui quando aveva abbandonato la tavola, ma era contento di vedere che non ce l'aveva più con lui. Dopo che il tavolo fu ripulito, lei lo sorprese con un piatto di mochi ai fagioli rossi e del the, chiedendogli di rimanere con lei per un po'. Non essendo uno da rifiutare dei dolci – anche dopo una colazione ricca – Ranma accettò allegramente. Era al terzo dolcetto quando sentì qualcuno scendere dalle scale.  
"Akane, cara, sei tu?" fece sua madre.  
"Sì, zietta, sto uscendo"  
Ranma si accigliò pensando che i suoi piani di uscire con Akane stavano volando fuori dalla finestra. Sapeva che presto non sarebbe più stata arrabbiata e avrebbe potuto convincerla a trascorrere del tempo con lui.  
"Meraviglioso, ti dispiacerebbe farmi un favore?" chiese Nodoka dolcemente.  
"Certo che no, zietta" apparentemente, Nabiki era con la sorella sulla soglia.  
"N-no, ovviamente no"  
Ranma aveva appena dato un altro morso al dolcetto quando Akane entrò e rischiò di strozzarsi quando la vide. Indossava un top bianco con un nodo sul davanti e terminava appena sotto l'ombelico, i jeans blu e sdruciti erano a vita bassa, insieme a una cintura larga in pelle marrone, lasciando centimetri della sua pelle bianca in mostra. Quando camminava, la maglietta si sollevava leggermente dandogli altre allettante occhiate di sfuggita al suo ventre piatto. Quella roba poteva esserle stata dipinta sul corpo, sembrava abbracciarla. Quando il suo sguardo finalmente abbandonò il suo corpo, salì sul viso e gli occhi si spalancarono per lo stupore. Le palpebre erano pesantemente colorate di nero, le ciglia sembravano essere cresciute, erano così spesse e lunghe che sembravano appoggiarsi sulle guance quando le batteva, e le labbra erano dipinte di un rosso intenso. Quando Ranma sembrò diventare viola, Nodoka decise di aiutarlo e gli tirò uno schiaffetto sulla schiena, con un po' più forza del necessario. Tornò poi a guardare la futura nuora.  
Akane non poté evitare di notare il modo con cui Ranma la fissava e le ci volle tutta la propria forza di volontà per non armeggiare e tirarsi giù il top. Inoltre, per quanto era corto, era preoccupata che i seni sarebbero usciti se avesse strattonato la parte bassa. Decise invece di concentrarsi su Nodoka e sperò che le guance non fossero di un rosso brillante per l'imbarazzo.  
"Zietta, come posso aiutarti?"  
"Potresti fermarti al supermercato quando torni a casa? Mi serve un po' di filo nero e speravo che potessi risparmiarmi il viaggio"  
"Ma certo"  
"Fantastico, ecco i soldi" disse Nodoka tirando fuori il borsellino dalle maniche del kimono. Tirò fuori monete fino ad arrivare a 300 yen e le appoggiò sul tavolo, tendendo la mano. Akane si piegò sul tavolo per prendere le monete ma Nodoka le fece cadere.  
"Ops, che maldestra"  
Rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso, Akane disse, "Tutto okay, le prendo io" disse prima di abbassarsi a recuperare le monete. Messa così, la sua scollatura era diretta verso la visuale di Ranma. I suoi occhi si aprirono ancora di più e gli si seccò la bocca mentre vedeva i suoi seni che ondeggiavano leggermente a ogni movimento.  
"Tornerò per cena. Buona giornata, zietta"  
Akane si voltò e si diresse verso la porta, e Ranma l'osservò allontanarsi. I jeans stretti evidenziavano la curva dei suoi fianchi e mettevano in bella mostra il suo fondoschiena rotondo e sodo. Il top lasciava davvero poco all'immaginazione; partiva appena sotto le scapole, con un centimetro di tessuto intorno al collo e finiva poco sopra i jeans. Con i suoi capelli corti, riusciva a vedere ogni centimetro della pelle liscia e morbida della parte alta della sua schiena. Non aveva mai pensato che una schiena potesse essere così sexy. I suoi occhi rimasero focalizzati sul corridoio vuoto finché non sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi. Finalmente destato dalla sua trance, notò Nabiki appoggiata al muro, ghignando.  
"Ti piace il nuovo outfit di Akane, Ranma?"  
Se ne andò, non disturbandosi ad aspettare una risposta.  
"In realtà, penso che Akane fosse molto bella, non credi?"  
Quando Ranma annuì scioccamente alla madre, lei sorrise dietro la tazza di the. Quando Nodoka era salita per controllare Akane, era passata vicino alla sua stanza e aveva sentito le sorelle parlare visto che la porta non era stata del tutto chiusa.  
 _"Nabiki, non posso andare in giro vestita così!"  
"Certo che puoi, non sei così indecente e penso che tu stia bene"  
"Grazie per l'aiuto, ma non penso che funzionerà"  
"Ovviamente funzionerà, fidati di me. Ranma non imparerà mai a chiudere la bocca se non gli insegni una lezione. Non ti sto chiedendo di saltellare di fronte a lui, sbandierandoti. Vai soltanto a fare shopping con le tue amiche e se ti lancia un'occhiata, tanto meglio"_  
Nodoka se n'era andata, non volendo essere beccata ad origliare. Comprendendo il piano di Nabiki, aveva deciso che avrebbe dato una mano. Era andata nella camera degli ospiti per recuperare il borsellino ed era tornata di sotto, determinata a far rimanere Ranma a quel tavolo il più a lungo possibile.  
"Mmh. Non pensi però che Akane attirerà troppa attenzione indesiderata? È una ragazza così attraente, dopotutto. Ma sono sicura che sappia cavarsela da sola" disse sbrigativamente.  
Bevendo un altro sorso di te, prese un mochi, e contò nella propria testa:  
tre  
due  
uno  
"Grazie per il cibo, mamma. Io vado a...uhm...vado" Ranma non si disturbò di finire la frase mentre se la dava a gambe. Nodoka non avvertì il minimo senso di colpa per aver aiutato a manipolare il figlio. Doveva davvero imparare come parlare a una donna. E in quanto sua madre, pensava fosse suo dovere insegnare al figlio le buone maniere.

 

_*insieme di strategie e tattiche tipiche dei ninja.  
**le tipiche lame usate dai ninja, rese famose ad esempio dal manga Naruto.  
***arma tradizionale costituita da due bastoni uniti da una catena._


	9. Reazioni a catena: incubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ranma Saotome non era un uomo felice. Era attualmente appollaiato su un albero così da poter tenere d'occhio la fidanzata. Lo stava facendo per la sua sicurezza e decisamente NON la stava pedinando, nonostante quello che poteva sembrare. L'aveva già osservata causare inavvertitamente un incidente. Un piccolo gruppo di ciclisti stava giungendo verso di lei e quello a capo del gruppo – insieme a diversi altri – si era distratto quando lei si era voltata per salutare le amiche che le si stavano avvicinando. I tizi avevano allungato il collo per guardarla mentre le passavano vicino e avevano sbandato direttamente in un parcheggio. Il tipo a capo del gruppo era volato sul cofano atterrando dall'altro lato di un'auto, quelli che lo seguivano non ebbero più fortuna finendo ammucchiati. Anche se era irritato dal fatto che la stessero guardando, non riusciva proprio a biasimarli. Anche lui si era distratto dal modo in cui i suoi seni erano rimbalzati mentre alzava la mano, il movimento fece sollevare la sua maglietta, rivelando ulteriormente il suo ventre tonico. In quello...stato eccitato, afferrò lo spesso ramo che stava usando come supporto con un po' troppa forza e lo spezzò, quasi cadendo giù dall'albero. Visto che raramente lei indossava qualcosa di così stretto, era ovvio che non avesse idea di come appariva il suo corpo mentre si muoveva. Ranma grugnì tra sé mentre saltava dall'albero verso il tetto più vicino così da seguire le ragazze nel loro giro. Avrebbe lasciato i ciclisti a cavarsela da soli.  
Osservò la sua fidanzata allontanarsi con le amiche, completamente ignara della devastazione che aveva lasciato dietro di sé. Le tre si avviarono per la strada e si fermarono quando un ragazzino corse verso Akane, con un piccolo mazzo di fiori tra le mani. Ranma non era bravo a indovinare le età dei bambini, ma quello sembrava essere intorni ai sei anni; indossava una tuta in denim e – perfino da dov'era situato – vide che gli mancavano due incisivi. Quando Akane si piegò per parlargli alla stessa altezza, il bambino sembrò intimidirsi e iniziò ad arrossire prima di tendere il bouquet ad Akane. Ranma era troppo lontano per sentire ciò che stavano dicendo, ma osservò il bambino iniziare a disegnare sul suolo con il piede destro, girandolo all'indietro. Ranma spostò gli occhi nella direzione che il bambino indicò e si incupì quando vide un tizio che arrossiva e agitava la mano esitante. Akane lo salutò brevemente a sua volta prima di rivolgere l'attenzione al bambino. Un momento dopo si rimise in piedi e prese la mano del bambino, accompagnandolo al carretto dei fiori. Ranma serrò la mascella osservando Akane iniziare una conversazione col tizio dei fiori. Quel seccante idiota stava chiaramente cercando di flirtare con lei, ma stava facendo un orribile lavoro. Continuava a sfregarsi dietro il collo e la sua faccia era arrossita e improvvisamente scoppiò in una fragorosa e nervosa risata mentre agitava le braccia all'impazzata. Con sua sorpresa e irritazione, notò che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto stava facendo ridacchiare Akane. Dannazione, voleva sentire cosa si stavano dicendo! Dopo un istante, sembrava che lei stesse tentando di ridargli i fiori e il fiorista sembrava insistere per farglieli tenere. Dopo un piccolo inchino di gratitudine al fiorista e un cenno al bambino, tornò dalle sue amiche. Mentre svoltavano l'angolo, osservò Akane porgere le margherite a Yuka, che le annusò compiaciuta. Le seguì finché non giunsero al centro commerciale. Trovando più difficile seguirle in quelle vesti, afferrò una bottiglia d'acqua da un tavolo vicino e corse in un negozio. Ranma ne uscì un momento dopo con i capelli rossi raccolti in due trecce, enormi occhiali sul naso, un grosso cappello con motivo floreale e un vestito con maniche a sbuffo. L'outfit era perfetto ed era sicuro che Akane non avrebbe notato il suo travestimento. Fu facile ritrovare Akane e le sue amiche. Sembravano essere affascinate da ogni vetrina e si fermavano tutte le volte per fare 'Ooh' e 'Aah' per qualsiasi cosa fosse in mostra, quindi non si erano allontanate molto. Alla vetrina di un negozio di animali, Akane si era piegata per cinguettare con qualche cucciolo che iniziò ad arrampicarsi per ottenere l'attenzione delle tre ragazze. La visuale sembrò essere esasperante per un ragazzo allampanato con i brufoli che si era appena fermato per fissarle, la bocca aperta e gli occhi quasi fuori dalla testa, dimenticandosi completamente del cono gelato che stava mangiando. Rimase lì a osservarle così a lungo che il gelato iniziò a gocciolare sul pavimento. Ranma vide le ragazze proseguire e il ragazzo continuò a non muovere un muscolo. Stringendo gli occhi, Ranma si avvicinò con disinvoltura e quando incrociò il tragitto del ragazzo, velocemente colpì la mano del ragazzo, facendogli spiattellare in faccia il gelato. Ranma ghignò e borbottò, "Pervertito" mentre si allontanava. Per fortuna, le tre avevano apparentemente deciso di vedere un film e si stavano dirigendo al cinema. Quello rendeva più facile a Ranma il compito di tenere d'occhio la sua fidanzata. Pagò il biglietto e si sedette nella fila posteriore dove poteva avere una chiara visuale di Akane. Poi dovette sopportare le due ore più lunghe della sua vita; le ragazze avevano deciso di guardare una commedia romantica. Fece il possibile per non sbattere la testa contro il muro per le cose sciocche che le ragazze consideravano romantiche e/o divertenti. Anche se poteva trasformarsi in una ragazza, non le avrebbe mai capite.

 

Era stata la giornata più frustrante della vita di Ranma. Aveva odiato dover guardare gli altri ragazzi che flirtavano con Akane, ma non aveva potuto irrompere – per quanto avesse voluto farlo – e picchiarli a sangue perché lei non aveva idea che la stesse seguendo. Non aveva potuto pretendere che se ne andasse a casa, visto che aveva imparato che cercare di dare ordini ad Akane gli si sarebbe soltanto ritorto contro. E se lei avesse scoperto che la stava seguendo, avrebbe insistito perché la lasciasse in pace e poi se ne sarebbe andata, priva di protezione. Con la fortuna che aveva, in quel momento uno psicopatico sarebbe comparso a ordinarle di sposarlo, cercando di portarla via con la forza. No, era dovuto rimanere nascosto il più a lungo possibile. In più, gli altri ragazzi non avevano fatto tecnicamente nulla di male. Erano stati, per la maggior parte, rispettosi con lei. L'unico che aveva tentato di metterle un braccio intorno se l'era ritrovato torto con la faccia schiacciata contro il muro più vicino prima ancora che Ranma potesse battere le ciglia o addirittura muoversi.  
Durante la cena, quando Ranma le chiese se fosse successo qualcosa di interessante durante la giornata, lei si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a dire di no. Si domandò se non stesse facendo la modesta o se le sue giornate fossero piene di gente che le regalava dei fiori e flirtava con lei. Il pensiero lo fece arrabbiare più di quanto ne avesse il diritto. Dopo, ebbe tempo per pensare agli eventi di quel mattino, era sicuro che quel disastro ricadeva sulle spalle di Nabiki. Non era una coincidenza che avesse lasciato la tavola subito dopo la sua fidanzata e né Akane, né Kasumi avevano quel tipo di vestiti. Non sapeva cos'avesse fatto per far arrabbiare Nabiki e quale fosse il suo gioco. Concluse che alla fine lo avrebbe scoperto, quindi per il momento non aveva importanza e lasciò perdere. Si domandò perché Akane avesse acconsentito al piano di Nabiki, ma non gli ci volle molto per capire che lo aveva fatto per impartirgli una lezione. E aveva funzionato. Dopo quel giorno, non l'avrebbe mai definita non sexy. In parte perché non era vero, ma soprattutto perché non avrebbe potuto sopportare se lei avesse deciso di insegnargli un'altra lezione. Se avesse dovuto vedere un altro ragazzo che ci provava con lei, sarebbe crollato. Un tizio può sopportare fino ad un certo punto.  
Poi accadde una cosa strana, i neuroni nel cervello di Ranma iniziarono ad accendersi e le sinapsi si connetterono a un ritmo veloce e la sua mente unì gli eventi del giorno con il motivo per cui si era arrabbiato tanto all'affermazione di Ukyo su ciò che davvero gli importava in una fidanzata. Si era inconsciamente preoccupato che Akane fosse d'accordo con la cuoca di okonomiyaki. Era davvero semplice ora che ci arrivava e imprecò contro se stesso per essere così ottuso. Dopo averci pensato un po', sapeva che Ukyo aveva abbastanza ragione; parlava di aspetto e di abilità nel cucinare quando si riferiva alle ragazze. Non pensava che qualcuno avrebbe potuto prenderlo così seriamente, specialmente non qualcuno che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua amica da più tempo. Visto che la maggior parte dei commenti rudi che faceva erano diretti ad Akane – sul suo aspetto e sulla sua mancanza di abilità culinarie -, magari pensava anche lei che quello era tutto ciò che gli importava? Ma Akane lo conosceva meglio di così – lo conosceva meglio di chiunque – e non l'avrebbe pensato, no? Ma se l'avesse fatto? I suoi commenti quella mattina dovevano averla disturbata se aveva deciso di aver bisogno fare una cosa così degna di nota. Dopo tutto quello che le aveva detto, non poteva biasimarla. Improvvisamente una sequenza di ricordi lo colpì.  
_Virago. Sei piatta come una tavola. Scema come un sasso. Le tue cosce sono troppo grosse. Non sai nemmeno tirare dei calci._  
Un ragazzo carino insieme a una ragazza per niente carina.  
Ryoga è un idiota, per aver perso la testa per una come te.  
Un gi è l'unica cosa che ti sta bene.  
Chi vorrebbe mai guardare il tuo seno?  
Il peso di tutte le cose che le aveva detto lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Era andato troppo oltre? Lei lo odiava? Aveva rovinato ogni opportunità con lei?

 

Era una bellissima giornata e Ranma stava passeggiando nel parco. Abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto che stava tenendo la mano di qualcuno. Alzando gli occhi, vide Akane accanto a sé, gli occhi chiusi con il viso reclinato a godersi il sole. Stava di nuovo indossando il suo abito bianco ed era assolutamente bellissima. Mentre camminavano, videro un'altalena e Akane ridacchio, correndo a sedervisi, gridando, "Spingimi, Ranma!"  
Lui trascorse quelle che parvero ore a spingerla avanti e indietro, limitandosi a osservare il suo viso illuminarsi per la gioia. Quando le si sedette accanto, lei gli sorrise dicendo, "Sono così felice che finalmente mi ami. Tutto il lavoro che ho fatto per il mio aspetto e tutte quelle lezioni di cucina finalmente mi hanno ripagata"  
Confuso, Ranma la guardò e realizzò che era diversa. Il suo seno era assurdamente grosso, e la vita praticamente non esisteva. Le labbra gonfie, il naso più piccolo del normale, e gli occhi ancora più rotondi del solito. Si ritrasse per lo shock.  
"C-cosa ti è successo, Akane?" la mano si allungò per toccarla, ma si fermò.  
"Cosa intendi? Sto benissimo, no? Mi sono fatta aumentare il seno, ho tolto una costola per avere finalmente una vita, ho fatto risucchiare il grasso dalle cosce, ho iniettato del collagene nella labbra, ho rifatto gli occhi e il naso. Ho fatto tutto per te. È quello che volevi, no?"  
Ranma scosse la testa, atterrito. "No..."  
Akane gli lanciò uno sguardo triste. "Beh, cosa c'è che non va in me ora, Ranma? Qualsiasi cosa sia, posso cambiarla" disse supplichevole.  
-Non può essere- pensò lui guardandola, inorridito.  
Improvvisamente Akane si alzò e indossava di nuovo il top bianco e i jeans a vita bassa. "Ora va meglio? Risulto sexy?"  
Il cuore di Ranma aumentò in velocità guardandosi intorno freneticamente, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Improvvisamente il corpo di lei s'immobilizzò e si irrigidì, le braccia tese a formare angoli di novanta gradi, il corpo assunse proporzioni da cartone animato, la bocca divenne un sorriso privo di espressione. Si era trasformata in una bambola di plastica a grandezza naturale, gli occhi vitrei. La sua testa ruotò sinistramente sul collo finché non lo fissò con occhi vuoti.  
"O mi preferiresti di più così?" la sua voce echeggiò, giungendo dalla bocca immobile. Gli occhi di lui si aprirono per il terrore, tentando disperatamente di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
"O così?"  
Improvvisamente, il suo corpo sembrò restringersi. I suoi vestiti caddero senza fare rumore, formando una pozza per terra. Akane era nuda e alta 15 centimetri. Fluttuò momentaneamente finché il suo corpo non iniziò a cadere lentamente al suolo.  
"NOOO!" gridò tuffandosi per afferrarla. Quando fu tra le sue mani, si rese conto che non erano più al parco ma in una grotta. Guardandosi intorno vide una fontana a forma di testa di drago da cui l'acqua zampillava vicino alla statua di una fenice. Correndo, balzò nel ruscello, diventando istantaneamente una ragazza e facendo tornare il corpo disidratato di Akane a una grandezza normale. La strinse tra le braccia, felice di poterla rianimare. Ma qualcosa non andò. Non si stava svegliando. La scosse leggermente, gridando il suo nome. Supplicandola di tornare da lui. Ma questa volta non funzionò, lei non si svegliò. Improvvisamente, si ritrovò in un cimitero, di fronte a un cumulo di terra appena scavata, guardando una lapide che riportava semplicemente il nome 'Akane'.  
Cadde sulle ginocchia e gridò.  
Nel suo letto, Ranma si svegliò con un sussulto, sudato e ansimante. Il cuore batteva così felicemente e rumorosamente da poter sentire il riverbero nelle orecchie. L'incubo era apparso così reale. Non si era sentito così spaventato o vuoto fin da quella dannata volta nella grotta di Jusendo. Persino ora, soltanto pensare alla paura e al dolore che gli erano corsi in corpo allora, quando aveva pensato di averla persa, era sufficiente a fargli gelare il sangue. Quando cominciò a tremare, portò le ginocchia al petto e appoggiò le mani dietro la testa, raggomitolandosi in una palla protettiva. Iniziò a cullarsi avanti e indietro, piangendo.  
-Non è morta. Era solo un sogno. Non è morta. Sta bene. Non è morta-  
Incapace di calmarsi, Ranma balzò su e fuori dalla finestra, attraversando il tetto fino alla finestra della fidanzata. Aveva bisogno della conferma che stesse bene. Aveva bisogno di vedere il suo bellissimo viso coi propri occhi, di sentirla respirare, di toccare la sua pelle calda. Aveva bisogno della prova che fosse davvero lì con lui. Quando si piegò dal tetto per sbirciare, il suo cuore iniziò a tamburellare per la paura quando notò che la finestra era aperta. E se qualcuno fosse entrato mentre lui stava dormendo? In panico, saltò nella stanza e trovò il letto di Akane vuoto. Controllò la stanza, ma non trovò traccia di lei e il suo cuore si fermò.

 

Svegliarsi nel cuore della notte stava diventando la norma per Akane. I suoi sogni non erano più pacifici, erano pieni di immagini di sé in miniatura mentre veniva trasportata e nascosta nella camicia di Ranma. Non poteva fare nulla di aiutarlo mentre lui lottava con un gigantesco uccello. Il terrore la riempiva, voleva gridare e strillare, ma il suo corpo raggrinzito era incapace di rispondere ai suoi comandi. Era costretta a osservare Ranma che combatteva per le loro vite, sentendosi completamente impotente, incapace di aiutare colui che amava. Il sogno era quasi lo stesso tutte le notti; a volte era una bambola e a volte osservava il tutto di fronte a sé come un film. L'orrore e l'agonia erano così reali che si svegliava disorientata, il petto compresso e le lacrime che le rigavano il volto. Le prime volte in cui aveva avuto quel sogno, aveva tentato di sforzarsi per rimettersi a dormire, ma i sogni ricominciavano da dove si erano interrotti. Aveva scoperto che l'unico rimedio agli incubi era dirigersi in cucina, bere un po' d'acqua fresca e poi fare una passeggiata in giro per la casa. Quando tornava a letto, riusciva per fortuna a crollare in un sonno privo di sogni. Akane aveva appena aperto la porta e stava tornando nella sua stanza quando notò qualcuno. S'irrigidì, preparandosi a un attacco, quando notò che era il suo fidanzato.  
"Ranma? Cosa stai...?"  
Non poté finire la domanda, ritrovandosi improvvisamente avvolta in un abbraccio doloroso. La stava stringendo così forte che faceva fatica a respirare. Stava per gridargli addosso per averla spaventata quando realizzò che stava tremando e mormorando tra sé. Istintivamente, gli avvolse le braccia intorno e iniziò a carezzargli la schiena, emettendo suoni rassicuranti. Rimasero così finché Ranma non tremò più e il suo respiro si calmò. Lei si scostò leggermente da lui, tentando di guardarlo in faccia.  
"Che c'è che non va? È successo qualcosa? Stai bene?"  
"Sto bene. Tu...tu eri sparita. S-sono venuto per controllare e non c'eri. Pensavo..."  
Ranma iniziò di nuovo a tremare e non riuscì a finire la frase. Akane lo abbracciò intorno alle spalle e portò il suo viso nell'incavo del proprio collo, ricominciando ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
"Shh...sto bene. Sono qui"  
Uscì dal suo abbraccio e lo guidò fino al letto, il braccio ancora intorno alle spalle. Sollevando il cuscino, si accomodò vicino al muro e lo attirò accanto a sé. Ancora una volta gli fece appoggiare il capo sulla spalla, abbracciandolo. Avvertendo che il peggio era passato, Akane tentò di scoprire cosa c'era che non andava.  
"È stato un incubo? Vuoi parlarmene?"  
Ranma scosse violentemente il capo. Akane rimase lì per un po' prima di decidere di fargli la domanda che la stava assillando da tutta la settimana. Se non gliel'avesse chiesto ora, probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
"Uhm...mi stavo chiedendo se è tutto ok? Non ti ho visto molto ma sembra che tu sia stato...distratto tutta la settimana"  
Aveva esitato a porre quella domanda, non sapendo quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta e temendo il peggio. Ancora non le aveva raccontato del suo appuntamento con Ukyo e c'era la possibilità che avrebbe potuto decidere di cominciare una relazione con lei. Era piuttosto pessimista, ma se avesse avuto ragione, avrebbe preferito saperlo da lui più prima che poi. Avrebbe convissuto con il proprio struggimento. Non l'avrebbe uccisa. Almeno non del tutto. Non ricevendo una risposta, disse piano, "Se è una cosa personale e non vuoi parlarne, va bene"  
Ranma decisamente non voleva parlarne. Anzi, voleva evitare l'argomento a tutti i costi. Se le avesse detto di Ukyo, non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di chiederle cosa ne pensava. Con il sogno ancora vivido in mente, era spaventato che lei avrebbe potuto concordare con la cuoca e che non l'avrebbe mai perdonato. Ma se non glielo avesse chiesto ora, probabilmente non avrebbe mai saputo cosa pensava. Non sapendo come dire ciò che doveva dire, iniziò a parlarle della sua scampagnata all'Ucchan.  
"Beh, l'altro giorno sono andato da Ukyo e, beh..."  
Akane chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi al peggio quando Ranma menzionò Ukyo.  
-A prescindere da tutto, sarò felice per lui. Alla fine- pensò.  
Ma quando Ranma rivelò la sua storia, il suo umore cambiò. Iniziò a pensare che la loro mancanza di comunicazione fosse comica e si sentì sollevata per la sua mancanza di interesse per quell'appuntamento. Ma mentre lui proseguiva, divenne irritata per la presunzione di Ukyo e poi si arrabbiò totalmente quando scoprì che si era voluta donare a Ranma. Senza parlare dell'irrazionale gelosia che stava rapidamente dilagando in lei. Dovette ricordarsi che Ranma aveva rifiutato le avance della cuoca e la sua gelosia era fuori luogo. Infine, s'indignò quando scoprì i pensieri di Ranma su quali fossero i fattori decisivi nella cosiddetta 'guerra tra fidanzate'.  
Ranma aveva finito di raccontarle dell'incontro con Ukyo. Aveva esitato nel dirle del tentativo di seduzione, ma decise che era meglio dire tutta la verità. Se l'avesse scoperto più tardi – e con la fortuna che aveva, sarebbe successo – avrebbe dovuto patire l'inferno. Fu piacevolmente sorpreso che lei non esagerò né l'accusarlo di aver fatto nulla di male. Quando finì di parlare, fece una pausa, di nuovo timoroso di chiederle se la pensava come Ukyo.  
Dopo aver ribollito per qualche minuto, Akane buttò fuori, "Che stupidata"  
"Uh? Cos'è stupido?" chiese Ranma confuso.  
"Quello che ha detto, è stato stupido e offensivo. Certo che l'aspetto è importante. Voglio dire, devi perlomeno essere attratto da qualcuno se hai in programma di...uhm...avere dei figli con quella persona. E sì, cucinare è importante, altrimenti cosa mangi ogni giorno? Ma non è tutto ciò che conta per te!"  
"Ah no?" chiese lui speranzoso.  
"Beh no, non penso. Vuoi qualcuno che ti capisca, che capisca che anche se dici cose stupide, non le dici sempre sul serio. Cioè, lo spero. E hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti dica quando stai facendo lo stupido quando te lo meriti – non qualcuno che si limiti a concordare con qualsiasi cosa tu dica – ma che rimanga al tuo fianco anche se fai cose stupide perché sei dannatamente testardo. Hai bisogno di qualcuno che capisca che le arti marziali sono importanti per te. Che capisca che avrai voglia di partire per viaggi di addestramento, ma che ti fermi se hai in programma un viaggio di dieci anni. Qualcuno che sappia che sei troppo cocciuto per chiedere una mano anche se ti serve..."  
Akane smise di sproloquiare quando realizzò quello che stava dicendo. Era contenta che fosse buio perché la sua faccia era così accaldata che pensò che i capelli avrebbero preso fuoco. Non poteva credere di aver detto tutte quelle cose. Era la verità, o almeno lei lo pensava, ma era mortificante ammetterlo, visto che dimostrava esattamente quanto spesso lei pensava a lui. Ancora peggio, dimostrava quanto spesso lei pensava a quello che lui avrebbe necessitato in una moglie. Soppresse un gemito e si diede dei calci mentalmente.  
Ranma era grato che fosse buio così da poter nascondere l'enorme sorriso che aveva in faccia. Non gli aveva rinfacciato niente. Ancora meglio, sembrava che in qualche modo lei avesse visto oltre le sue posture da macho e che lo comprendesse realmente. Forse ora sarebbe stato il momento giusto per dirle quello che provava. O almeno lanciare un indizio. Ma aveva troppa paura di dire qualsiasi cosa e con la sua abitudine di dire la cosa totalmente sbagliata e la tendenza di lei a fraintendere le sue parole nel peggior modo possibile, pensò che la paura fosse giustificata. Rimasero lì per un po', l'una sentendosi mortificata e l'altro esultante. Ancora rimproverandosi per la sua scivolata verbale, Akane improvvisamente realizzò che stava abbracciando Ranma e si sentì a disagio. Era bello stringerlo così, ma se stesse andando troppo oltre? Il pensiero le si infilzò in testa quando Ranma si spostò, facendola sentire rifiutata, credendo di aver esagerato con le parole. Il cuore le fece male al pensiero.  
Anche se era bello avere Akane a confortarlo, Ranma non era uno da coccole quindi si mise dritto e si appoggiò alla testiera del letto vicino alla fidanzata. L'oscurità gli dava più coraggio del normale, con titubanza allungò una mano e la posò sulla sua. Gliela strinse appena, sperando che in qualche modo le arrivasse ciò che non riusciva a dire ad alta voce. Chiuse gli occhi e si godette la sensazione della sua calda mano nella propria. Quando lei avvertì una lieve pressione sulla mano, abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, sentendosi sciocca per i propri pensieri. Sembrava continuare a reagire in modo spropositato ultimamente, ma decise di non rimuginarvi e di godersi il momento. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla.

 

Quando Ranma si svegliò il mattino seguente, capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Primo, non era assalito dal rumore dell'assordante russare del padre. Secondo, il suo futon non era minimamente come il letto su cui era sdraiato. Terzo, e più importante, di solito non aveva la fidanzata stretta a sé. Ma non si stava lamentando, era decisamente un bel modo di svegliarsi. Akane stava dormendo sul fianco sinistro, rivolta verso il muro mentre lui le stava dietro col braccio destro steso sullo stomaco. Si piegò in avanti, affondando col naso nei suoi capelli e annusandoli. Pesca, un altro dei suoi preferiti. Se essere sposati significava svegliarsi così ogni mattino, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Quando fosse stato un po' più grande, ovviamente. Era curioso di capire com'era finito a dormire nel suo letto, ma realizzò velocemente che dovevano essersi addormentati la notte precedente dopo aver parlato. Era ancora piuttosto felice di come si era trasformata la loro conversazione, anche se ancora doveva parlarle di una cosa. Ma poteva attendere finché non si fosse alzata. Senza accorgersene, l'attirò leggermente nell'abbraccio. Si sentiva un po' combattuto. Una parte di lui era più che felice di rimanere così tutta la mattina, stretto alla sua fidanzata. Raramente si sentiva così in pace e felice nel non fare nulla. Sapeva che sarebbe stato l'inferno se le loro famiglie li avessero beccati così, ma per una volta se ne infischiò. Senza parlare del fatto che Akane lo avrebbe picchiato fino a fargli perdere i sensi se avesse scoperto che lui era stato sveglio per tutto quel tempo. Avrebbe finto di dormire per poi beccarsi i bernoccoli in seguito; ne sarebbero valsi la pena.  
Ma un'altra parte di lui si sentiva in colpa. Come se stesse approfittando della situazione e di lei. Non avrebbe mai voluto che lei pensasse che lui era uno di quegli stronzi che avrebbero tentato di forzarla a fare qualcosa che non voleva. Non avrebbe mai voluto che lei arrivasse a non fidarsi di lui nell'affidargli la propria sicurezza. La parte egoista vinse. Era semplicemente troppo felice per rovinare il momento. Inoltre, chi lo sapeva se avrebbe avuto di nuovo quell'occasione? L'attirò al petto, assicurandosi di tenere i fianchi lontani. Avvertiva che il sedere di lei contro la propria erezione mattutina avrebbe superato il limite, nonostante fosse molto allettante. Apparentemente Akane aveva altri piani perché strinse le braccia di lui attorno a sé prima di avvicinare il corpo al suo, il fondoschiena si sfregò contro il suo inguine nel modo più piacevole. La sua erezione si irrigidì ulteriormente mentre il piacere gli correva in corpo. Ranma dovette reprimere un gemito per le sensazioni che avvertiva. Aveva fatto la scelta sbagliata. Quando lei avesse realizzato cosa stava succedendo, lo avrebbe ucciso e lui sarebbe morto. Ma pensava comunque che ne valesse la pena. Akane vagava tra il sonno e la veglia, la sua mente comprendeva molto poco a parte il fatto di essere comoda e al sicuro. Il suo corpo rispondeva naturalmente attirando a sé la fonte della comodità, ma perfino del suo stato di disorientamento, pensò che fosse strana quella cosa dura dietro la schiena. Confusa, si strofinò di nuovo contro di essa, tentando di capire cosa fosse. I suoi occhi si aprirono mentre assorbiva diverse cose in una volta: le braccia attorno a sé, l'odore muschiato che poteva appartenere solo a una persona, e una voce familiare che gemeva nel suo orecchio. Non aveva idea di cosa fare. Istintivamente, voleva gridare e schiaffeggiarlo, ma tenne a bada quella sensazione ricordandosi della chiacchierata della notte precedente e capì che dovevano essersi addormentati. Lui non si era intrufolato in camera sua per tentare di approfittarsi di lei. Sapeva che Ranma aveva difficoltà nel dimostrare il suo affetto fisicamente, quindi non voleva fare nulla per scoraggiarlo. A volte aveva la sensazione che fosse davvero come indicava il suo nome* e lei doveva stare attenta a come agiva o lui sarebbe diventato iperattivo. E francamente, era molto felice lì dov'era.  
Ranma capì che Akane era sveglia quando sentì il suo corpo tendersi dopo essersi sfregata contro di lui una seconda volta. Aveva cercato di rimanere zitto, ma non era riuscito a contenere un gemito di piacere.  
"Akane? Sei sveglia?" sussurrò, sembrava la cosa giusta da fare al buio, nella loro posizione.  
"Sì" mormorò lei.  
"Dobbiamo esserci addormentati ieri sera"  
"L'ho capito"  
Akane rimase ferma, impedendosi di intrecciare le dita alle sue e rimase sconvolta dall'improvviso desiderio di strofinarsi di nuovo contro di lui. Ma era un bene essere curiosa riguardo al suo fidanzato, no? Dopo qualche ricerca interiore giunse alla conclusione che lo era, ma non significava che avrebbe dovuto cedere a quell'impulso crescente. Invece, decise di concentrarsi su quanto stava bene al momento e tentò di rimanere immobile. Lui attese un'esplosione ma divenne chiaro che non sarebbe giunta. Aveva la schiacciante esigenza di sfregarsi contro di lei e di sollevare la mano fino a sfiorare la parte inferiore del suo seno, di far correre l'altra mano lungo la generosa curva dei suoi fianchi. Fece un profondo respiro e si rilassò appena, ma si assicurò di non muovere un muscolo, affinché lei non pensasse nulla di male.  
Ranma fu sorpreso che il silenzio risultava rassicurante e resistette all'urgenza di affondare di nuovo col naso fra i suoi capelli.  
"Akane, per ieri? Sai quei...vestiti che hai indossato?" chiese, continuando a sussurrare.  
"Sì?"  
Akane era un po' preoccupata che gli avrebbe detto che gli piacevano i vestiti. Non si sentiva a suo agio a indossare cose del genere. Sapeva che probabilmente era paranoica, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la gente non avesse fatto altro che fissarla il giorno prima. Per quanto volesse che lui fosse attratto da lei, non poteva fingere di essere un'altra persona soltanto per compiacerlo.  
"Beh...non penso che dovresti indossare più quella roba"  
Il cuore di Akane ebbe un tonfo. Perfino conciata così, sembrava che Ranma non la trovasse sexy.  
"Perché? Non pensi che mi stessero bene?"  
"No, non è questo. Penso che stessi...bene. Solo che non eri tu. M-mi piace come ti vesti di solito. È c-carino"  
"Ma non sexy, giusto?"  
"No, ma non importa. Non devi essere sexy, il fatto che tu sia...tu è sufficiente"  
Akane sentì il viso accaldarsi mentre assorbiva le sue parole e fu contenta di avere la schiena rivolta verso di lui. Anche se non l'aveva propriamente definita carina, in quel modo obliguo le aveva detto che gli piaceva così com'era. Era felicissima per quella semplice ammissione ma aveva ancora una domanda irrisolta.  
"Allora perché hai detto quelle cose?"  
Sconvolto, Ranma disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, "Sono troppo giovane per sposarmi"  
Akane era del tutto confusa, non avendo idea di come i due argomenti fossero connessi.  
"Conosci i nostri padri. Se avessi dato loro un qualsiasi segno del mio interes...del nostro...ci avrebbero fatti sposare prima di poter battere ciglio"  
Quello che diceva era vero, la sua soluzione era dovuta a un ovvio problema.  
"Quindi, hai deciso di insultarmi così loro non si fanno venire in mente l'idea che noi ci...che andiamo d'accordo?"  
"No?" Ranma sospirò, "Non ci ho proprio pensato" borbottò.  
Lei ridacchiò, per nulla sorpresa della sua risposta.  
"Anch'io sono troppo giovane per sposarmi. Non importa cosa facciano, non ci sarà un matrimonio senza il nostro consenso. Quindi collaboriamo, okay?"  
"Okay"  
Ranma sorrise, era bello pensare a loro due che collaboravano come una squadra. Quasi come fossero una vera coppia. E odiava ammetterlo, ma Akane probabilmente avrebbe avuto delle idee migliori su come gestire i loro genitori. I piani di lui non si svolgevano mai come avrebbero dovuto.  
"Uhm...beh, suppongo sia meglio che io vada, uh?"  
"Sì, penso di sì"  
Nessuno dei due si mosse per districarsi.  
"Che ore sono?"  
"Ancora abbastanza presto, penso"  
Ranma fu deluso quando sentì Akane spostarsi dal suo abbraccio. Si voltò e si mise brevemente dritta prima di stendersi di nuovo con il viso rivolto a lui.  
"Abbiamo un'ora prima che Kasumi e tua madre si alzino per preparare la colazione. È domenica, lo faranno più tardi"  
I capelli le ricaddero sulla guancia quando si sdraiò e lui allungò una mano per spostarli delicatamente dietro l'orecchio, facendola arrossire di nuovo.  
"Ti ho detto cos'è successo con Nabiki?"  
I due rimasero stesi sul letto, sussurrandosi a vicenda, entrambi felici di essere in compagnia dell'altro e tentando di far allungare il tempo insieme prima che giungesse il momento in cui Ranma dovette di nuovo sgattaiolare fuori dalla stanza. Ma questa volta si ricordò di usare la finestra. 

 

_*Ranma in giapponese significa confusione o cavallo spericolato._


	10. Impegni: sorpresa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Lunedì pomeriggio, Akane stava tornando a casa da scuola da sola. Il suo fidanzato aveva il turno delle pulizie quelle settimane e lei aveva deciso di tornare a casa prima di lui. Sorrise leggermente per i piccoli ma grandi cambiamenti tra loro fin da quando si erano svegliati insieme nel letto il giorno precedente. 

 

Trascorsero tutta la domenica insieme facendo varie bambinate. Dopo la colazione Akane sfidò Ranma in un gioco di carte chiamato Speed, e lui vinse con ampio margine. Non si sentì troppo abbattuta perché lui aveva usato la sua Tecnica delle Castagne per vincere. Dopo, si misero a giocare a War e Akane vinse 11 partite contro le 9 di Ranma.  
Dopo pranzo, fecero un po' di compiti trascorrendo più tempo a fare delle pause che non a studiare. Una pausa particolarmente divertente incluse una scodella di uva con Akane che lanciava gli acini e Ranma che li prendeva al volo con la bocca. Lei dovette tentare un po' di volte ma alla fine riuscì a fare lo stesso quasi con ogni acino. Dovettero interrompere la sessione di studio quando Ranma iniziò a diventare nervoso, quindi uscirono per fare una passeggiata in città. L'atmosfera pareva piuttosto pacifica ma presto udirono il suono del campanello di una bici ed entrambi corsero a nascondersi in un vicolo vicino. Ranma la bloccò contro un muro di mattoni, una mano per lato mentre tentava di farli sparire entrambi sotto le ombre dell'edificio. Certo, forse erano paranoici ma vennero ripagati quando sbirciarono Shan Pu, impegnata in una consegna.  
Il cuore della ragazza stava correndo un chilometro al minuto e non per la rapida corsa nel vicolo. Fu sorpresa quando lui la spinse contro il muro per farle da scudo alla vista col proprio corpo. Ma più rimanevano lì, più la situazione sembrava diventare qualcosa di completamente differente. Dimenticò del tutto la possibilità di essere vista dalla rivale e riuscì soltanto a concentrarsi sulla sensazione di lui contro di sé. Le braccia e le gambe attorno a lei, praticamente la intrappolavano. La durezza del suo petto muscoloso era premuta contro i suoi seni in modo così intimo. Il viso di lei nascosto nell'incavo del suo collo. Le mani, contro la parete, contratte. Sarebbe stato così facile abbracciarlo e farlo premere a sé ancora di più. O far scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto per poi allacciargliele dietro il collo e attirare le sue labbra alle proprie. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro tentando di calmarsi, ma non fece altro che inspirare il suo odore. L'aroma leggermente muschiato non faceva altro che lasciarla ancora più euforica. Il suo viso avvampò mentre lui si scostava e la guardava con un ghigno.  
Ranma si separò appena e fece un sorrisetto alla fidanzata prima di notare quanto fossero vicini, i loro corpi premuti. Akane era rossa sulle guance mentre lo fissava con occhi enormi e stupefatti. Ranma deglutì. C'era un'espressione negli occhi della fidanzata che non aveva mai visto prima e il suo corpo reagì all'istante. Improvvisamente si sentì accaldato mentre il sangue gli lasciava la testa, scendendo molto più in basso. Tutto ciò che voleva era spingerla di nuovo contro il muro. Ma questa volta per baciarla fino a farle perdere i sensi e passarle le mani ovunque. Iniziò ad abbassare il capo quando lei improvvisamente guardò altrove, destandolo dalla sua trance. Lui indietreggiò del tutto, ansimando leggermente tentando di riacquistare il controllo. Imbarazzata per la propria reazione, Akane chiuse gli occhi e li abbassò, cercando di recuperare il filo dei pensieri. Non poteva credere a quello che stava pensando, in un vicolo per di più! Quando li riaprì, rimasero a guardarsi per un momento prima di dirigersi dalla parte opposta rispetto a quella imboccata dall'amazzone.  
Dopo cena, guardarono The Karate Kid insieme. Ranma rise un sacco per le tecniche di addestramento di Daniel, dicendo che avrebbe desiderato limitarsi a lavare una macchina, tinteggiare una ringhiera o lucidare un ponte da bambino. Non ci furono ulteriori rivelazioni o confessioni, soltanto semplice divertimento insieme; senza litigare, senza stranezze, ma con molte risate. E se si sedettero leggermente più vicini durante la cena, la famiglia non commentò. O se camminavano stando più vicini mentre andavano a scuola, così che le loro mani potessero sfiorarsi di tanto in tanto, nessuno dei due si allontanò o ci diede peso.

 

Il rossore apparì sulle sue guance avvertendo l'ormai familiare sensazione formicolante scorrerle in corpo, ricordandosi di essersi svegliata fra le braccia di Ranma. I pensieri passarono a ciò che aveva sentito nell'averlo attorno a sé. Amava il suo odore appena muschiato (presente anche quando era in forma femminile) e il modo con cui le sue braccia la circondavano, facendole pensare che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farla stare al sicuro. Il suo corpo sembrava plasmarsi al suo, perfettamente, come fossero fatti l'uno per l'altra. Era un pensiero davvero sdolcinato ma non le importava. Anche quando pensava di non poter sopportare Ranma, qualcosa nello stare fra le sue braccia la faceva sempre sentire al sicuro, come se sapesse istintivamente che lui non l'avrebbe mai veramente ferita. Un grido improvviso e alto la destò dalle proprie riflessioni.  
"SHAN PUUUU, AMORE MIO!!!"  
Akane ci mise una frazione di secondo a gemere e a temere l'incontro con probabilmente entrambi gli amazzoni prima di ritrovarsi ingolfata nell'abbraccio del miope guerriero.  
"Eccoti qui, mio tesoro, ti ho..."  
"MOUSSE! Mettiti gli occhiali, dannazione!"  
Sorpreso dalla voce familiare, molto diversa da quella che si aspettava, il ragazzo maledetto si scostò e indietreggiò. Afferrò gli occhiali che aveva sulla testa e se li mise sulla faccia. Abbassandosi, fece scorrere gli occhi su e giù per la figura che si trovava davanti. Era confuso. Ora che portava gli occhiali, poteva vedere che quella era ovviamente Akane Tendo, ma perché era parsa così tanto simile a Shan Pu? Aveva abbracciato entrambe le ragazze e non ricordava che Akane fosse tanto...rigogliosa.  
Stufa di essere trattata come un pezzo di carne, Akane gli diede uno schiaffetto sulla testa.  
"Cosa stai guardando, pervertito?"  
Lisciandosi i vestiti e sistemando gli occhiali, lui disse, "Perdonami, Akane Tendo, stavo soltanto cercando Shan Pu e mi sono confuso"  
Akane roteò gli occhi. "Ovvio. Perché te ne vai in giro con quei cosi in testa? Sai che funzionano solo quando li hai sulla faccia"  
Mousse ebbe la decenza di apparire leggermente imbarazzato.  
"Uhm...beh...vedi..."  
"Ti decidi a parlare?"  
Lui gemette, "Va bene. È solo che questi cosi" prese gli occhiali e agitò la mano, "mi fanno sembrare...uno sfigato. Shan Pu guarda soltanto i bei ragazzi e, beh..."  
Akane lo fissò, esterrefatta. Era quella la ragione per cui il ragazzo si umiliava, parlando con statue di tanuki* e cassette della posta invece di limitarsi a indossare gli occhiali?  
"E dicono che le donne sono vanitose" mormorò Akane tra sé. Sospirando, disse, "Beh, non ti giova andartene in giro da cieco"  
Mousse rise, "Ci vedo perfettamente senza gli occhiali" si allontanò e corse dritto contro un palo del telefono, rompendo gli occhiali e cadendo a terra.  
"Basta. Vieni con me"  
Si avvicinò a lui e si abbassò, afferrandolo per un orecchio e costringendolo a seguirla.  
"Ahi, ahi, lasciami. Lasciami!" frignò lui. Akane ebbe l'esigenza di ridacchiare. Aveva visto quel papero part-time essere colpito da massi e chui** e ora si lamentava per quello. Gli uomini, decise, sapevano essere davvero dei bambini. Aveva sempre avvertito una sorta di affinità con Mousse. Comprendeva come dovesse lottare per imparare le arti marziali in una società che gli diceva di dover rimanere a casa. In una società dove, non importava quanto migliorasse, non era mai considerato un 'vero' artista marziale a causa del suo sesso. Per lui era peggio perché la sua vista lo aveva reso uno zimbello. Lei era meravigliata per quanto fosse bravo, dovendo avere a che fare con una così grande limitazione fisica qual era la sua vista. Sapeva che se avesse potuto sistemare quella questione, sarebbe davvero diventato un bene per la sua gente e forse gli sarebbero stati riconosciuti il suo duro lavoro e i suoi sforzi. Sapeva anche quanto doveva avergli spezzato il cuore essere preso in giro e abbattuto dalla persona che amava. Essere respinto così facilmente dalla persona da cui, più di tutte le altre, voleva essere notato.  
Sì, comprendeva il dolore di Mousse, probabilmente meglio di qualsiasi altro. Non era mai stata il tipo da stare in disparte a osservare qualcuno che aveva delle difficoltà se poteva fare qualcosa per aiutare, ma in questo caso c'era di più. Per Akane, era una cosa molto personale e avrebbe fatto tutto quanto in suo potere; desiderava solo averci pensato prima. Poco dopo, raggiunsero la loro destinazione. Akane aveva trascinato Mousse per tutto il tragitto e lo lasciò andare solo quando attraversarono la porta d'ingresso. Indicando una sedia, gli disse di sedersi e attendere. Fece un sorrisetto vedendolo obbedire e si avvicinò alla reception.  
"Salve. Posso sapere se c'è il dottor Iguchi?"  
"Sì, ma se ne sta andando. Vuole prendere appuntamento per un altro giorno?"  
Mentre lei contemplava cosa poter fare, il dottore uscì dall'area sul retro. Sollevando lo sguardo, il suo viso s'illuminò in un grande sorriso.  
"Akane! Cosa ci fai qui?"  
Inchinandosi appena, lei disse, "Buon pomeriggio, dottor Iguchi. In realtà sono venuta per parlare con lei, ma mi è stato detto che se ne sta andando. Posso tornare un altro giorno"  
"Sciocchezze! Ho sempre tempo per una delle migliori amiche di Yuka"  
Il dottore di mezza età guardò intensamente la giovane donna. L'aveva osservata crescere, diventando da bambina coraggiosa alla bellezza che aveva di fronte e non avrebbe potuto essere più orgoglioso di lei, neanche fosse stata sua figlia. Ricordava ancora la preoccupazione che aveva provato quando la sua allora giovane figlia era tornata a casa in lacrime il primo giorno di scuola. La timida ragazzina aveva cominciato la scuola durante l'anno già iniziato dopo che la sua famiglia si era trasferita e i suoi genitori avevano temuto che non riuscisse a farsi degli amici, ma non si sarebbero mai aspettati di vederla così sconvolta. Quando lei aveva raccontato loro che un ragazzino l'aveva provocata tirandole i capelli, si erano sentiti combattuti tra il divertimento e la preoccupazione, contenti che non fosse nulla di più grave. L'avevano confortata come meglio avevano potuto, accompagnandola a scuola il giorno successivo. Erano stati piacevolmente sorpresi nel vederla tornare a casa sorridente. La piccola aveva raccontato tutto della nuova amica che l'aveva difesa quando lo stesso ragazzino aveva ricominciato a darle fastidio. Sembrava che Akane fosse intervenuta quando lui aveva iniziato a tirarle i capelli, dandogli uno spintone. Poi aveva presentato a Yuka la sua amica Sayuri e le tre avevano trascorso il resto dell'intervallo a giocare da acchiapparella. Erano amiche sin da allora. Sarebbe sempre stato grato ad Akane e pensava a lei e a Sayuri come a delle figlie.  
"Grazie, dottor Iguchi"  
Voltandosi per assicurarsi che Mousse fosse ancora seduto, invitò il dottore ad allontanarsi appena.  
"Il mio amico ha davvero bisogno di farsi controllare la vista. È un artista marziale, molto bravo in realtà, ma perde i combattimenti e causa problemi per se stesso perché non ci vede. Raramente indossa gli occhiali e anche quando lo fa...non penso nemmeno che abbiano una corretta prescrizione. Mi stavo solo chiedendo se potesse dargli un'occhiata. Solo che...non penso abbia assicurazione o denaro. Sarei felice di aiutarlo..."  
"Non ti preoccupare, Akane. Diamo prima un'occhiata al tuo amico. Escogiteremo qualcosa"  
"Okay, grazie" fece un altro inchino, poi esclamò, "Mousse, puoi venire qui, per favore?"  
Aspettò che Mousse li raggiungesse, poi li presentò l'uno all'altro. "Mousse, questo è il dottor Iguchi. Dottor Iguchi, lui è Mousse, un amazzone"  
"Piacere di conoscerti, Mousse" disse il dottor Iguchi, con un lieve cenno del capo.  
"Dottore, piacere mio" Mousse fece un inchino verso la pianta che si trovava accanto al dottore. Akane roteò gli occhi e il dottor Iguchi sollevò un sopracciglio. Guardò l'amica di sua figlia che gli lanciò un'occhiata che chiaramente diceva 'Capisce cosa intendo?'  
"Sì, perché non andiamo nel mio ufficio?"  
Akane rimase durante tutta la visita di Mousse con l'oculista. Osservò un esame standard della vista e il dottore dichiarò che la sua prescrizione era vecchia, sorpreso che l'amazzone potesse anche solo vederci. Suggerì che con il disdegno che aveva per gli occhiali, Mousse avrebbe dovuto essere operato con la chirurgia laser invece di prendere dei nuovi occhiali o di provare le lenti a contatto. L'amazzone concordò prontamente dopo aver ascoltato i benefici dell'intervento. Non sapendo come la vecchia amazzone avrebbe reagito alla novità dell'intervento chirurgico di Mousse, decisero che il giorno dopo avrebbe lasciato un biglietto al Neko Hanten, dicendo che sarebbe partito per un viaggio d'addestramento e poi sarebbe rimasto al dojo dei Tendo durante la sua guarigione. Mousse aveva quasi rifiutato l'offerta della chirurgia quando si rese conto di quanto sarebbe durata la convalescenza, ma quando Akane menzionò la sua tendenza a guarire velocemente, aveva ceduto. Per lui, era l'opportunità di una vita e non poteva rinunciarvi. Avevano concordato che si sarebbero incontrati dopo scuola il giorno seguente e sarebbero andati dal dottore insieme prima di dividersi. 

 

L'ultimo dolcetto alle uova venne posto nella scatola di cartone rosa prima che la guerriera dai capelli purpurei la chiudesse. Shan Pu era più arrabbiata di quanto non fosse stata da molto tempo. Ribolliva ripensando alle ultime settimane. Sapeva che Ranma era rimasto colpito dal suo corpo quando erano al parco; era riuscita a vedere il suo desiderio, e se non fosse stato per quei dannati irrigatori, era certa che l'avrebbe posseduta lì e subito. Non che le sarebbe dispiaciuto, anzi, il pensiero la faceva eccitare. Aveva deciso di lasciarlo alle sue paranoie per qualche giorno, certo che il suo desiderio lo avrebbe condotto a strisciare verso di lei. Quindi quando lui non si era fatto vivo, aveva deciso di andarlo a cercare, sicura che lui l'avrebbe accolta calorosamente, e lui l'aveva gettata nel fiume. Era così arrabbiata quando era tornata a casa che aveva trascorso due ore ad allenarsi, distruggendo tutto ciò su cui le sue mani si erano posate.  
Le ci era voluto qualche giorno ma aveva escogitato un nuovo piano che l'avrebbe portato a soccombere ai suoi desideri e a supplicarla. Godeva al pensiero di Ranma in ginocchio, in prostrazione davanti a lei. Lei lo avrebbe fatto soffrire un po' per le sue azioni, poi sarebbe stata felice di dimostrargli cosa una vera donna avesse da offrire, cavalcandolo fino ad offuscargli la vista. Finalmente sarebbe stato suo. Tutto ciò che doveva fare era fargli dare un morso ai dolcetti preparati con una piccola dose di pozione d'amore numero nove (per farlo concentrare sulla prima donna si fosse ritrovato davanti) e spezie afrodisiache (per assicurarsi che lui fosse in grado di soddisfarla) e avrebbe finalmente avuto ciò che le apparteneva di diritto. 

 

In equilibrio sulla ringhiera, le mani nelle tasche e fischiettando una scherzosa melodia, il ragazzo col codino finalmente stava tornando a casa. Perfino il turno delle pulizie aveva contribuito molto poco per smorzare il suo buon umore. Per una volta, lui e Akane stavano andando d'accordo ed era bello. Più che bello, sapeva di giusto. Sorrise ricordando come Akane si era raggomitolata contro di lui. Sapeva che era muscolosa ma fu sorpreso di scoprire che era anche morbida. Il suo corpo era così differente dal proprio; così sinuoso se paragonato al suo, piatto e asciutto. Amava il modo con cui il suo grazioso corpo si incastrava perfettamente al proprio. E aveva sempre un odore così buono; allo stesso tempo fresco e in qualche modo dolce. Era inebriante. Era stato compiaciuto di vederla felice per tutta la giornata, sorridendo e ridendo apertamente. Non aveva voluto fare altro che allungarsi per toccarla ma non voleva fare nulla per rovinarle l'umore e aveva ancora paura che l'avrebbe rifiutato. Pensò che le avrebbe chiesto di andare a vedere un film insieme nel weekend, non un appuntamento o altro, ma semplicemente per uscire insieme. Un'uscita per saggiare il terreno, per così dire. Soltanto che non sapeva come farlo.  
"Ai ren!"  
Ranma gemette, preparandosi a un'aggressione che non giunse mai. Invece, l'amazzone gli apparve davanti, le mani dietro la schiena mentre gli sorrideva. C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che fece aizzare i suoi sensori di pericolo.  
"Ehi, Shan Pu"  
Shan Pu tirò fuori le mani da dietro la schiena e gli presentò una scatola rosa.  
"Ti ho portato dei dolci buonissimi. Provali, okay?"  
Ranma prese titubante la scatola e sbirciò all'interno. I suoi occhi si spalancarono quando vide quattro crostatine perfettamente dorate. Avevano un odore squisito, leggermente dolce e salato al tempo stesso. La sua mano iniziò a farsi spazio nella scatola prima di ritirarla, ricordandosi la sua espressione.  
"Uhm. Grazie, Shan Pu, li porto a casa"  
"No! Provali adesso"  
Shan Pu indicò la scatola prima di essere fermata dalla sensazione di due manine che le stringevano i seni e di una faccia che si strofinava nella sua scollatura.  
"Dolce piccola Shan Pu!"  
Il pugno di lei piombò sulla testa del pervertito alto quanto una pinta, spedendolo per terra. Indossava la sua maschera da furto e atterrò vicino alla sua borsa da ladro.  
"Ehi, vecchio pazzo. Shan Pu ha preparato dei dolcetti, ne vuoi uno?"  
Prima che Shan Pu potesse muoversi, Happosai aveva preso la scatola, ficcandosi tutte e quattro le crostatine in bocca. Lei lo guardò con orrore mentre sollevava il capo e la guardava con un sorriso in faccia.  
"Shan Pu, mia adorata, erano deliziose, così come io sono..."  
Ranma notò che Happosai aveva gli occhi improvvisamente vitrei mentre guardava l'amazzone. Il vecchio si era leccato le labbra e con la coda degli occhi, vide Shan Pu scappare. Happosai scosse il capo e balzò da terra per inseguirla, gli occhi scintillanti. Ranma non sapeva se i dolcetti fossero stati modificati. Gli occhi del vecchio pervertito erano diventati lucidi ma non si era comportato diversamente dal solito, quindi era difficile capirlo. Ranma abbassò lo sguardo e vide la borsa con la biancheria intima rimasta per terra e improvvisamente seppe senza dubbio che l'amazzone aveva fatto qualcosa ai dolci, il vecchio pervertito non si sarebbe mai dimenticato una borsa piena di zuccherini guadagnati disonestamente.  
Scrollò le spalle, contento che non fosse più un suo problema e che per una volta non avesse dato retta allo stomaco. Saltò giù dalla ringhiera e buttò la scatola vuota nel cestino più vicino, ricominciando a fischiettare. Quando raggiunse i cancelli di casa Tendo, si sorprese di vedere Akane camminare verso di lui, la borsa ancora in mano.  
"Ciao, Ranma!"  
"Ehi, dove sei stata?"  
"Oh, solo allo studio del dottor Iguchi, sai, il padre di Yuka. Ho incontrato Mousse e l'ho portato lì..."  
"Dannazione, Akane! Che diamine stavi pensando? Abbiamo parlato del fatto che devi dirmi dove vai. Cosa succederebbe se Mousse decidesse di rapirti di nuovo e nessuno saprebbe dove sei?"  
Akane lo osservò mentre cominciava a vagare avanti e indietro. Iniziava a preoccuparsi; sembrava agitarsi facilmente ultimamente. Tentò di concentrarsi sul fatto che era preoccupato e non si arrabbiò pensando che non si fidasse di lei. Dopotutto, non aveva torto, gli aveva promesso di dirgli dove andava ma si era onestamente dimenticata e non aveva cercato di raggirarlo.  
"Calmati, Ranma. È stata una mia idea. Stavo tornando a casa quando Mousse mi è saltato addosso..."  
"Cosa?! Gli hai permesso di...lui..."  
La vena sulla fronte di Ranma stava pulsando, i muscoli del suo collo erano tesi e le mani si serravano e si aprivano mentre camminava. Non solo lei aveva infranto la promessa dopo così poco tempo, ma soltanto immaginare quel papero cieco che metteva le sue sudicie mani sulla sua Akane gli faceva venire voglia di mettersi a correre per andare a picchiarlo con il suo stesso bagno chimico portatile.  
Era troppo per Akane, che non capiva come lui potesse anche solo pensare che a lei andasse bene essere toccata in quel modo da Mousse.  
"Non gli ho permesso di fare niente. Ora vuoi calmarti e ascoltarmi o hai intenzione di continuare a dare di matto?" scattò.  
Ci volle un po' di tempo, qualche altra esplosione da parte di Ranma, prima di poter raccontare tutta la storia. Ranma non fu comunque felice – specialmente riguardo all'idea di Mousse nel dojo dei Tendo – ma sapeva che c'era poco da fare. Quando Akane si metteva in testa di aiutare qualcuno, nessuno poteva fermarla.

 

C'erano delle foglie sull'albero. Sapeva ovviamente che era un fatto naturale e aveva un sacco di foglie tra le mani. Ma non aveva mai visto le foglie in cima all'albero prima d'ora. Riusciva realmente a vedere i segmenti individuali e come si muovevano separatamente l'uno dall'altro mentre soffiava il vento. Riusciva a vedere le differenti sfumature di verde appartenenti a ogni singola foglia, spaziando da un verde chiaro a un colore profondo e quasi smeraldo, a volte tutte sulla stessa foglia.  
Riusciva a vedere. C'era un piccolo nido sull'albero che poteva vedere a malapena mentre i rami frusciavano. Giurava di poter vedere anche le somme dei gusci di alcune uova. Un uccello volò fuori dal nido e lo seguì con gli occhi mentre spariva sotto un tetto vicino. Il tetto in sé era una visuale incredibile. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto contare tutte le tegole sovrapposte insieme. Poteva sembrare una cosa normale per una persona comune, ma per Mousse di Joketsuzoku, era una visione davvero magnifica. Non riusciva a ricordare di essere mai riuscito a notare dettagli così fini e da una tale distanza. Sapeva che esistevano e li aveva visti da vicino ma dato che la sua vista era stata scarsa fin da molto giovane, non ne aveva memoria. Ricordava soltanto di essere riuscito a vedere forme generiche; gli alberi erano solo masse verdi e i tetti gli erano sempre parsi come un unico pezzo di legno o di mattoni. Non aveva mai capito cosa si stesse perdendo, pensando che gli occhiali fossero fatti per sistemare i suoi occhi difettosi, ma ora sapeva che non avrebbe potuto avere più torto. Oggi, Akane Tendo aveva mantenuto la sua parola e lo aveva portato dal dottor Iguchi per la chirurgia laser. Mousse era più che nervoso prima dell'inizio. Era terrorizzato che qualcosa andasse storto e la preziosa poca vista che aveva sarebbe andata persa a causa di un incidente. Ma si meravigliò quando, uscito dallo studio, la sua vista era enormemente migliorata e sembrava svilupparsi intanto che il giorno scorreva. Doveva tutto ad Akane. Non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a ripagarla della sua gentilezza. Lo stupiva che qualcuno potesse fare così tanto per lui, specialmente dopo tutto quello che le aveva combinato. Aveva già notato la sua gentilezza prima; non era difficile farlo quando si proveniva da un villaggio di donne cresciute per tagliare gole fin dal momento in cui erano in grado di allenarsi. Era strano per lui vedere una guerriera che potesse anche essere gentile. Per quanto non avesse le abilità della sua amata Shan Pu, le sue capacità e la sua forza non andavano ignorate. Non sapeva se ci fosse un modo per ripagarla ma avrebbe fatto del suo meglio. Anche se non le doveva la vita, sentiva che il dono che lei gli aveva fatto ci andava vicino. Ora era seduto sull'engawa*** della casa dei Tendo, guardando il più possibile con i suoi nuovi occhi, quasi letteralmente. Si era goduto una meravigliosa cena con la famiglia e tutti – tranne Ranma – lo avevano accolto calorosamente, trattandolo con rispetto. Ranma si era limitato a grugnire ma dopo un'occhiataccia dalla più giovane dei Tendo e uno schiaffetto dietro da testa da parte di sua madre, aveva rivolto all'amazzone un lieve cenno che sapeva sia d'invidia che di accettazione. La cena era risultata strana per Mousse; nessuna delle donne gli aveva gridato addosso né colpito in testa, non era stato costretto a lavorare per mangiare, né era stato trasformato in un papero e incatenato in cucina. E lo aveva sorprese che tutti sembrassero aver apprezzato la sua compagnia. Era passato così tanto da quanto era stato trattato con una qualsiasi sorta di gentilezza, da apparirgli una cosa inconsueta. Non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a ripagare Akane per la sua gentilezza o la famiglia Tendo per la generosità, ma sapeva che ci avrebbe provato. Nessuno a parte sua madre si era mai interessato al suo benessere prima d'ora ed era bello. Ranma era sempre rude e arrogante ma dopo Jusendo le cose erano cambiate e Mousse non lo vedeva più come un rivale. Dopo che Ranma aveva pensato di aver perso Akane la prima volta, Mousse aveva visto la completa devastazione prendere possesso del ragazzo col codino. Non aveva mai visto nessuno con un'aria così distrutta prima di allora. L'artista marziale solitamente attivo ed energico si era semplicemente ghiacciato per lo shock e avrebbe perso la vita se non fosse stato per la velocità dei riflessi di Ryoga. Dopo aver scoperto che Akane era ancora viva e poteva essere salvata, c'era stata una feroce determinazione che Ranma non aveva mai mostrato. Aveva ucciso un semidio per la ragazza e Mousse aveva capito che il cuore di Ranma apparteneva a lei. Shan Pu non aveva più chance con lui, non che le avesse mai avute. A parte l'incidente della spilla della discordia, Ranma non aveva mai mostrato alcun reale interesse per la sua amata. Anche quando era successo, i tentativi di Ranma per vincere l'attenzione di Shan Pu era stata più una questione di ego che di amore per la ragazza. Perfino con la sua scarsa vista, sembrava che Mousse fosse riuscito a leggere la situazione più chiaramente rispetto a quanto la sua amata avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
"Vuole del the, signor Mousse?"  
"Sì, grazie mille, signorina Tendo. Ma la prego, soltanto Mousse"  
"D'accordo, ma solo se mi chiami Kasumi"  
"Beh, grazie, Kasumi"  
"Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?"  
"Certo che no"  
Mousse osservò Kasumi che posava un vassoio davanti a lui prima di abbassarsi e di accomodarsi sui polpacci. Gli porse una semplice tazza in creta prima di prepararne una per sé. Per lui era strano farsi servire da lei; la sua cultura era enormemente diversa e gli uomini erano più remissivi. Tornò con lo sguardo verso il giardino e osservò il sole che iniziava a tramontare; creava una bellissima gamma di colori mentre spariva all'orizzonte.  
"È bellissimo, vero?"  
"Assolutamente magnifico" replicò Mousse. I due rimasero in silenzio e osservarono la luna e le stelle prendere posto nel cielo. Quando Kasumi andò a letto, Mousse stette seduto nell'engawa, meravigliandosi della grande quantità di stelle.

 

"Bel lavoro. La prossima volta pensò che sarai pronta per combattere contro la mia trasformazione"  
Akane sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpresa.  
"Davvero? Pensi che sia pronta? Wow, non ho mai combattuto contro una chimera"  
Taro si grattò la testa prima di chiedere, "Una che?"  
"Una chimera. Sai, la tua forma maledetta è un mix di diversi animali, gli antichi Greci la chiamavano chimera"  
Quando Taro le rivolse uno sguardo assente, aggiunse, "Va bene, tu come chiami la tua trasformazione?"  
"Non so. Non ci ho mai pensato"  
"Okay, le altre persone come ti chiamano?"  
"In nessun modo, di solito sono troppo impegnate a scappare, gridando 'mostro'" Taro finse un gridolino con tono acuto e agitò le mani quando disse l'ultima parola. Con tono normale, aggiunse, "Nessuno si è mai fermato a dire, 'Ehi, posso chiamarti chimera?'"  
"Beh, visto che sono la prima e tu non hai un'idea migliore, ti chiamerò così. Perché chiamarti 'yeti affogato con un'anguilla e una gru a cavallo di un bue' non va bene"  
Taro scrollò le spalle. Akane era di nuovo nell'area abbandonata con il suo amico. Aveva lasciato Ranma e Mousse a casa a finire un'accesa sfida a Sasso, Carta, Forbice. Con le limitazioni di Mousse per via della sua convalescenza, i ragazzi erano diventati creativi nel loro bisogno di competizione. Akane aveva già messo fine a una partita di Slap Jack che stava diventando troppo polemica e si era preoccupata che si sarebbe giunti ai colpi. Non fidandosi di lasciarli da sola, aveva dato compito a Nodoka di dare un'occhiata ai due prima di uscire per la sua sessione di addestramento con Taro.  
"Quindi, pensi davvero che sia pronta?"  
"Non lo so, ma posso dirti che stai trattenendo la tua forza ora. Ha senso visto che ci stiamo solo allenando ma contro la mia forma da 'chimera', puoi sfogarla tutta e non farà alcuna differenza"  
Akane si sentì leggermente insultata dal commento prima di ricordarsi che ci erano volute le forze combinate di Ranma, Ryoga, Shan Pu e Mousse per abbatterlo. Stava per rispondere quando notò qualcuno che si avvicinava. Alzando lo sguardo, vide la sorella appoggiata alla ringhiera, le braccia incrociate.  
"Ehi, Nabiki"  
Akane indicò alla sorella di avvicinarsi e lei camminò facendo ondeggiare i fianchi un po' più del normale. Quando Taro vide Akane rivolgere l'attenzione verso un'apertura del recinto, si voltò e vide cosa o chi stesse guardando. Fu piacevolmente sorpreso di vedere la ragazza con cui aveva interagito velocemente durante il giorno migliore della sua vita. Era attraente come ricordava e apprezzò il modo con cui sembrava avvicinarsi a lui. Si accigliò un po' per la sciocca divisa che indossava e che nascondeva il suo corpo.  
-Quella cosa è orrenda. Perché non indossano un completino alla marinara, come in tutte le altre scuole del Giappone? Almeno potrei vederle le gambe- pensò.  
"Taro, hai conosciuto mia sorella, Nabiki?" chiese Akane con un luccichio negli occhi.  
"Sorella?"  
"Sì, è Nabiki. Nabiki, lui è Taro"  
"Taro, sì, penso di ricordarmi"  
Nabiki aveva un astuto sorriso sul volto mentre batteva le palpebre e univa le mani dietro la schiena, protendendo col petto.  
"Nabiki, vero? Ti prego, chiamami Meraviglioso"  
Taro si era passato una mano fra i capelli assicurandosi di tendere il braccio esageratamente prima di incrociare le braccia davanti al petto per mostrare ulteriormente i bicipiti. Nabiki rispose con un passo in avanti, correndo lungo il suo corpo con gli occhi. Incrociò le braccia e si toccò appena il mento.  
"Meraviglioso? È il tuo nome o una descrizione delle tue abilità?" miagolò.  
Taro aveva fatto un passo verso Nabiki mentre era il suo turno di squadrarla con gli occhi. Il suo sguardo si prolungò sul suo petto e sulla bocca. Era avvenente come ricordava me era il suo atteggiamento convinto che colse la sua attenzione. Insieme al sorrisetto; gli faceva venire in mente un sacco di pensieri spinti. Perlopiù riguardo a tutte le altre cose che avrebbe potuto fare con quella bocca.  
"È il mio nome, ma se mi dai una chance, sono sicuro di portarti a ripetere la stessa parola più e più volte riguardo alle mie abilità"  
"Oh davvero? Come pensi di fare?" chiese Nabiki leccandosi le labbra.  
"La procedura è lunga e dura ma sono sicuro che ti piacerà"  
"Oh? Beh è una fortuna che mi piaccia impiegare i miei sforzi in...compiti piacevoli"  
"Vieni a cena con me stasera e te ne parlerò ulteriormente"  
"Passami a prendere tra un'ora e non dimenticare di cambiarti, mi porterai in un bel posto"  
A quel punto i due erano vicinissimo e non si toccavano. Nabiki sollevò la mano e fece scorrere un dito lungo il suo braccio. Taro le fece l'occhiolino, Nabiki afferrò la mano della sorella rimasta a bocca aperta e la condusse verso casa. Percorsero un isolato prima che Akane si rendesse conto di tutto ciò che aveva visto. Anche se era un po' ingenua, perfino a lei non erano sfuggite le sfacciate allusioni e la tensione sessuale tra i due. Non si sarebbe sorpresa se avessero cominciato a strofinarsi l'uno contro l'altro.  
"Non farai davvero sesso con lui stasera, vero?"  
Nabiki scrollò le spalle. "Probabilmente no ma non si sa mai"  
All'occhiata scandalizzata della sorella, aggiunse, "Oh, tranquilla. Dubito che succederà stasera, ma non fraintendermi, voglio che succeda. È super sexy e non sono mai stata il tipo da aspettare fino al matrimonio"  
"Ma non pensi che lui si aspetti qualcosa da te?"  
"No, stavo solo flirtando e lui faceva lo stesso. Sono sicura che spera che succeda qualcosa, ma non sembra il tipo che lo pretende, no?"  
"Hai ragione, non è quel tipo di ragazzo. Solo che tu eri così..."  
"Ero cosa?" la sfidò Nabiki. Quando Akane non rispose, continuò, "Senti, stavo solo flirtando, lo provocavo un po'. Okay, un po' tanto, ma non c'è nulla di male. Anzi, non ti farebbe male se cominciassi a flirtare un po' anche tu"  
"Cosa?"  
Nabiki si fermò e la guardò negli occhi. "Ranma ha Shan Pu, Ukyo e Kodachi che gli si offrono su vassoi d'argento. E ci sono molte altre ragazze a scuola che aprirebbero felicemente le gambe per lui se non fossero preoccupate per la propria incolumità fisica, non che lui le abbia mai notate. Per il suo bene, le ha rifiutate tutte. Non tutti i ragazzi farebbero lo stesso. È un po' ottuso su certe cose ma è difficile non notare le ragazze che si gettano ai suoi piedi. E tu cos'hai fatto?"  
"Non voglio comportarmi così!"  
Nabiki emise un enorme sospiro. "Nessuno ti chiede di farlo, sorellina. Ma ti farebbe male dargli un piccolo incoraggiamento? Sarebbe davvero così difficile sorridergli un po' di più o battere le ciglia?"  
"Ma non significherebbe manipolarlo per fargli fare quello che voglio?"  
"Beh, spero che lo incoraggeresti per portarlo a farsi TE, ma no, non significa manipolarlo"  
Quando Akane divenne rossa, Nabiki aggiunse, "Sarebbe davvero così difficile se ti capitasse di toccarlo di tanto in tanto?"  
Akane, il viso paonazzo, pensò alle poche volte che aveva tentato di incoraggiare Ranma. Quando non venivano interrotti – come quella volta quando la famiglia li aveva fermati quando stavano per baciarsi! - sembrava che Ranma avesse reagito positivamente. E ripensando alla mattina precedente, sapeva che sarebbe stata più che felice di toccarlo. Si morse il labbro con aria nervosa.  
"Beh...cosa pensi che dovrei fare?"  
Nabiki ghignò alla sorella prima di prenderla sotto braccio. "Perché non ne parliamo mentre mi aiuti a prepararmi?"

 

Mousse aveva lasciato la casa un po' prima del previsto. Sia Ranma che Akane lo avevano portato a una visita di controllo e il dottore era rimasto piuttosto sorpreso dalla sua guarigione, ma era stato molto poco esposto agli artisti marziali che apparentemente venivano attirati da Nerima. Stavano passeggiando per la città prima di cena. Akane lanciò un'occhiata a Ranma di sbieco e divenne rossa quando si rese conto che stava guardando il suo inguine. Portò lo sguardo al pavimento, completamente mortificata. Stava diventando una pervertita? I suoi occhi si allargarono al pensiero che forse un po' della deviazione dei ragazzi a scuola e di Happosai si fosse trasferita a lei. Il pensiero di essere in qualunque modo contagiata da quegli idioti le faceva venire la nausea. Ma non riusciva a trattenersi! Riusciva chiaramente a ricordare di essersi svegliata fra le sue braccia e la sensazione di lui premuto addosso l'aveva davvero accesa. Ripensò alla conversazione con Nabiki sul tentare di flirtare con Ranma. Le aveva suggerito di fare qualche mossa discreta per dimostrargli il suo interesse e allo stesso tempo di dargli qualche incoraggiamento concreto. Aveva detto ad Akane di ridere alle sue battute, di toccarlo leggermente sulla spalla, di battere le ciglia verso di lui, di sorridergli. Non sembrava troppo difficile e ora che erano soli, pensò che fosse il momento perfetto per provare.  
"Sai, sono felice per Mousse. Sembra così allegro ora che ci vede e ha avuto molti meno incidenti ultimamente" disse Akane, per far partire la conversazione.  
"Sì. Ora che riesce a vedere, si spera che non userà più quello stupido vasino portatile"  
"Perché pensi abbia iniziato ad usarlo?"  
"Non so. Forse se lo portava dietro in caso ne avesse avuto bisogno e si fosse ritrovato senza armi"  
Akane iniziò a ridere fragorosamente al suo lieve tentativo di battuta, ma si rese conto che sembrava pazza. Cercando di salvare la situazione, decise di dargli uno schiaffetto leggero sulla spalla ma, presa dal nervosismo, lo colpì con troppa forza e lo fece volare contro una recinzione vicina.  
"Perché diamine l'hai fatto?!"  
"Uhm...avevi un'ape sulla spalla. Scusa"  
"Oh, okay" disse Ranma ricominciando a camminarle accanto.  
Affranta, Akane tenne la testa bassa e non tentò più di iniziare la conversazione.

 

Venerdì pomeriggio, Ranma stava tornando a casa da scuola insieme ad Akane e Nabiki. Lo aveva sorpreso vedere la sorella mezzana essere apparentemente cambiata da un giorno all'altro riguardo alla sua fidanzata. Sembravano più vicine di quanto le avesse mai viste, e anche Nabiki fingeva di essere irritata da sua sorella a volte, in realtà le sorrideva e la provocava in maniera amichevole. Era una differenza marcata rispetto ai soliti ghigni e agli scherni con cui era solita infastidire Akane. Non sapeva proprio cosa pensare e in parte lo preoccupava. Akane gli aveva detto il succo della conversazione con la sorella e della promessa di Nabiki di smetterla con i ricatti verso entrambi ma non era scesa nei dettagli su come era venuta fuori la rivelazione di Nabiki. Ranma si domandò se non fosse una sorta di recita perché Nabiki facesse loro credere di essere noncurante, così da poterli beccare dopo aver abbassato la guardia ricavando del materiale veramente pericoloso. Ma per quanto ci tentasse, non riusciva a capire cos'avrebbe tentato di scoprire.  
Akane sembrava fiduciosa nella consapevolezza che sua sorella avrebbe mantenuto la parola ed era più felice rispetto a quanto l'avesse vista in diverso tempo. Nabiki lo trattava ancora in modo ugualmente distante, quindi per ora lui aveva deciso di sperare per il meglio e prepararsi per il peggio. Il che significava che sarebbe stato vigile per qualsiasi possibile peripezia, godendosi il vantaggio di essere insieme ad un'Akane di buon umore. Iniziò a notare che Akane si comportava in maniera un po' peculiare ultimamente e se ne stava leggermente preoccupando. Nei giorni scorsi le aveva detto qualcosa riguardo a Mousse e lei aveva iniziato a ridere chiassosamente quando il commento non era stato così divertente. Poi lo aveva colpito sul braccio con abbastanza forza da farlo finire contro una recinzione. Quando le aveva chiesto il perché lo avesse fatto, aveva borbottato qualcosa circa un insetto sulla sua spalla ed era diventata rossa. Poi, quel mattino, si erano messi a parlare quando lei aveva inclinato il capo, iniziando a battere rapidamente le palpebre. Lui aveva pensato che ci fosse qualcosa nel suo occhio e si era abbassato per guardarla, senza trovare niente. Le aveva chiesto se avesse della polvere negli occhi e si era offerto di soffiargliela via. Improvvisamente lei si era voltata, sbuffando e allontanandosi. Non aveva davvero saputo cosa pensare.  
Guardò la fidanzata e la osservò ridacchiare per qualcosa che sua sorella aveva detto. Ranma roteò gli occhi rendendosi conto che probabilmente stavano parlando di Taro. Akane gli aveva detto che i due erano usciti, o avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, non ne era sicuro e a essere onesto, non sapeva quale fosse la differenza. Rabbrividì pensando a quella coppia insieme; con il cervello di lei la forza di lui, sarebbero potuti diventare i principali super cattivi di Nerima. Tuttavia, ciò avrebbe reso lui il primo supereroe di Nerima. Avrebbe potuto essere come Batman, con tutti quei meravigliosi accessori. O ancora meglio, come il suo partner, Robin, che aveva uno stile da combattente tosto e acrobatico. Avrebbe potuto correre in giro con la sua squadra di supereroi per lottare contro il male. Immagino di combattere il crimine insieme ad Akane. Avrebbe potuto essere la sua 'batgirl'. L'immagine di lei in un body attillato e nero, stivali dai tacchi alti, la maschera, e il mantello che fluttuava dietro le sue mani posate sui fianchi, gli fece pulsare il sangue nelle vene.  
Scosse il capo e spostò lo sguardo, sollevato che nessuna delle ragazze si fosse accorta della sua mancanza di attenzione. Le sue fantasie su Akane sembravano aumentare ultimamente e si domandò se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, forse stava diventando davvero il pervertito che Akane lo aveva spesso accusato di essere. Ma il ricordo di lei raggomitolata fra le sue braccia sembrava aver portato a un incremento dei suoi sogni verso di lei, così come delle sue fantasticherie a occhi aperti.  
Era felice che le cose sembravano essere tornate alla normalità. Mousse era tornato a casa il giorno prima dopo la visita di controllo. Ora aveva un intero fine settimana verso cui guardare e sapere se poteva finalmente convincere Akane ad andare con lui al cinema.  
Entrarono in casa e furono salutati da Kasumi, che sembrava attenderli.  
"Papà ha richiesto che andiate a lavarvi e a indossare qualcosa di carino. Abbiamo visite e lui vorrebbe che ci incontrassimo tutti nel dojo. Ranma, sei incluso anche tu, tuo padre è già nel dojo e tua madre mi sta aiutando a preparare un piccolo rinfresco"  
"Che succede, sorellina?" chiese Nabiki.  
"Non ne ho idea, gli ospiti sono arrivati poco tempo fa, papà e il signor Saotome li hanno portati nel dojo, uscendo solo per darmi queste specifiche istruzioni"  
In poco tempo tutti si cambiarono e si incontrarono in salotto. Ranma, Akane e Nabiki si diressero insieme verso il dojo, Nodoka e Kasumi sembravano aver finito le preparazioni degli snack. Quando entrarono, Ranma vide Soun seduto di fronte alle porte del dojo, un piccolo vassoio con the e uno spuntino davanti a sé. A sinistra, c'erano i suoi genitori, con dei vassoietti davanti e un terzo vassoio più vicino alla porta. Pensò di doversi accomodare lì e così fece. Quando si sedette, vide Kasumi, Nabiki e Akane sedersi in fila, le spalle rivolte alla porta.  
Dritto di fronte a lui, vide tre persone che mai aveva visto in vita sua. Si trattava di un anziano signore che indossava un gessato, accanto a una donna che doveva essere sua moglie. Indossava una giacca di un intenso rosso e una gonna dritta abbinata, con una camicia di seta bianca al di sotto. La terza persona poteva solo essere il figlio, dato che la somiglianza con la madre era piuttosto ovvia. Indossava un paio di pantaloni scuri, una camicia bianca e sopra un maglioncino a 'V' blu scuro, il tutto sotto a una giacca color nero carbone.  
Ora capiva perché Soun avesse chiesto loro di cambiarsi prima di entrare. Non essendo uno che si preoccupava degli indumenti, si sentì comunque trasandato nella sua camicia arancione con un piccolo papillon rosso vicino al collo e i soliti pantaloni neri. Sollevò lo sguardo quando Soun si schiarì la gola.  
"Grazie per avermi raggiunto, ragazzi. Vorrei presentarvi a delle vecchie...conoscenze" indicando a sinistra, disse, "Il signor Tomo Chihari, la signora Yoko Chihari, e il loro figlio, Sota"  
Tutti si inchinarono leggermente prima che Soun indicasse alla sua destra e proseguisse, "Questi sono i Saotome, Genma, Nodoka, e il loro figlio Ranma"  
I Chihari si inchinarono ai Saotome prima che Soun indicasse di fronte a sé, "E queste sono le mie figlie, la più grande Kasumi, la mezzana Nabiki, e la più piccola Akane"  
I Chihari si inchinarono di nuovo verso le ragazze prima che tutti rivolgessero l'attenzione a Soun. Il patriarca dei Tendo schiarì la gola e Ranma fu sospreso di vedere Soun che cominciava a sudare. "I Chihari sono venuti qui oggi per una promessa di matrimonio" e si schiarì la gola di nuovo. Ranma assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò verso suo padre. Prima di rendersene conto, balzò in piedi e gridò, "Dannazione, papà! Che diamine hai fatto adesso? Due fidanzamenti non sono abbastanza per me?"  
Turbinò verso i Chihari e continuò, "Sembrate brave persone e tutto quanto ma ho già più matrimoni combinati di quanti possa gestirne. E sembra che vostra figlia non sia interessata, visto che non si è disturbata a presentarsi oggi. Qualsiasi cosa mio padre vi abbia promesso, cercheremo di ripagarlo ma il fidanzamento è fuori discussione"  
Con sua sospresa, il signor Chihari emise una fragorosa ridata mentre sua moglie si limitò a guardare Ranma come se avesse una seconda testa. Quando si calmò, l'uomo disse, "Ragazzo mio, la promessa non è con la tua famiglia, è con i Tendo"  
Ranma divenne rosso come un peperone e si grattò dietro la testa. "Oh, mi dispiace" mormorò prima di risedersi. Sua madre lo fulminò mentre suo padre gli lanciò un sorrisetto di autosoddisfazione, ovviamente orgoglioso che qualsiasi fosse il caos, per una volta non dipendeva da lui. Ranma spostò lo sguardo e notò le tre ragazze Tendo sedute rigidamente, a fissare il padre. Le sopracciglia di Kasumi erano aggrottate e aveva un'espressione leggermente delusa, Nabiki lo guardava freddamente, e Akane aveva un'aria sorprendentemente assente. Ranma pensò che fosse dovuto al fatto che per una volta gli eventi non la includevano, visto che era già fidanzata con lui.  
"Papà, che gentile da parte tua combinare dei matrimoni per tutte e tre le tue figlie. È davvero bello pensare che tieni così profondamente alla nostra felicità e al nostro benessere. E pensa, avendo infranto una delle promesse°, ora puoi uscire e scambiare la figlia rimanente per altro cibo gratis; devi essere felicissimo" disse Nabiki con tono acido.  
Soun scoppiò in lacrime e tentò di spiegarsi ma stava piagnucolando così assurdamente che nessuno capì cosa stesse dicendo.  
Il signor Chihari, che sembrava incapace di cogliere la tensione nella stanza, disse giovialmente, "Oh no! L'accordo è stato fatto per la biancheria intima, non per il cibo!" si rivolse a Nabiki e disse, "Quando abbiamo discusso i termini dell'accordo, tuo padre aveva solo due figlie e concordammo che la fidanzata di mio figlio dovesse essere addestrata nello stile delle Arti Marziali Indiscriminate"  
Guardo con aria di attesa le tre ragazze, unendo le mani, e disse con entusiasmo, "Allora, chi di voi è un'artista marziale?"

 

_*creatura del folklore giapponese, basata sul cane procione._  
_**le famose armi di Shan Pu._  
_***il classico corridoio esterno in legno tipico delle abitazioni tradizionali giapponesi._  
_°pensavo che il riferimento fosse al brevissimo fidanzamento tra Nabiki e Ranma, ma, grazie a chi me l'ha fatto notare, è molto probabile che la citazione riguardi la promessa di Soun di dare in sposa una delle sue figlie a Picolet per aver perso un incontro. Scusate ma non me la ricordavo affatto!_


	11. Impegni: presa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ranma non poteva crederci. Quelle persone volevano una fidanzata addestrata nelle arti marziali. Significava che volevano Akane. La sua Akane. Ranma trascorse un momento in shock prima di arrabbiarsi. Le mani cominciarono a tremare per la furia e dovette stringerle intorno al tessuto dei pantaloni, tentando di calmare il respiro. Chi erano per presentarsi lì e pretendere che la sua fidanzata sposasse il loro figlio? Distolse lo sguardo e finalmente si concentrò su Sota, sbuffando interiormente. Quel tizio era proprio un bel tipo fatto e finito con i suoi vestiti compressi, il suo taglio di capelli ordinato, e le sue maniere composte. Avrebbe potuto badare a lui facilmente. Diamine, probabilmente Akane avrebbe potuto sistemare quel pappamolle. Strinse gli occhi, lanciando pugnali al ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui infischiandosene di tutto. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un altro profondo respiro. Aveva già messo in imbarazzo i suoi genitori con una scenata e non l'avrebbe ripetuta. Non gli importava di suo padre ma si rifiutava di far vergognare sua madre. Il resto della stanza si era bloccato e quello che era stato pronunciato veniva assorbito. Nabiki e Kasumi fulminavano il padre, che aveva smesso di piangere ed era ora prostrato vicino alle scale. Genma guardava l'amico con compassione mentre Nodoka si rivolgeva tristemente al figlio, il quale guardava Akane con aria preoccupata. Non aveva affatto reagito ed era immobile con un'espressione assente. Avrebbe dovuto essere furiosa ma non ci fu assolutamente reazione. Il signor Chihari fu il primo a rompere il silenzio, irritato dal non aver ricevuto risposta. "Beh, chi di voi è addestrata?" chiese impaziente.  
Quando sia Nabiki che Kasumi guardarono Akane, la signora Chihari si voltò per esaminare la ragazza.  
"Oh, sei tu, cara? Sei tu quella addestrata?" Kasumi e Nabiki annuirono automaticamente, quindi la donna batté le mani con entusiasmo. "Oh, sei davvero bellissima!" si alzò e si diresse verso Akane, chiedendo, "Puoi per favore alzarti, cara?"  
Ranma osservò Akane alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla donna. Sapeva che qualcosa non andava quando la vide muoversi meccanicamente, sapeva che Akane non era una che si limitava a lasciare che le altre persone le dicessero cosa fare. La signora Chihari ruotò intorno alla ragazza, guardandola per bene prima di dichiarare, "Sei proprio perfetta! Sembri quasi una bambola con la tua figura minuta e quel vestito adorabile. Hai una meravigliosa forma a clessidra e risulterai deliziosa con i nostri abiti. Non vedo l'ora di vederti mentre ti addestri con le Arti Marziali Sartoriali. Ci divertiremo così tanto insieme!"  
Un paio di occhi si assottigliarono a quei commenti.  
"Pensa a tutte le cose che potremo fare insieme! Tra te e me, ho bisogno di un'altra donna in famiglia per aiutarmi a mantenere questi due in riga" la signora Chihari indicò i due membri maschili dei Chihari e abbracciò impulsivamente Akane, non notando né dando retta alla sua assenza di risposta. Un paio di pugni si serrarono, le nocche diventarono bianche per lo sforzo.  
"Verrai a vedere il nostro negozio e potrai indossare nuovi abiti. Oh, andremo magnificamente d'accordo!"  
Un basso ringhio venne emesso a denti stretti.  
"Ho sempre voluto una figlia!" esclamò la signora Chihari ed evidenziò l'affermazione battendo le mani con aria eccitata, saltellando sulle punte dei piedi.  
Ciò spinse la rabbia di un membro dei Saotome al limite e improvvisamente Akane fu afferrata da un braccio, tirata indietro mentre una figura si piazzava di fronte a lei come un guardiano.  
"Penso che lei si sbagli, Akane è già promessa sposa a mio figlio Ranma"  
Alla signora Chihari non sfuggì il tono ostile e la postura aggressiva della donna che improvvisamente si trovò davanti. Si valutarono, stimando l'una gli abiti dell'altra e l'apparenza generale prima di guardarsi in cagnesco. Ranma non aveva mai visto sua madre così agitata e la rabbia che provava venne momentaneamente dimenticata mentre si spaventava nel vedere le due donne mentre iniziavano a trasalire piccole e a malapena visibili auree di combattimento. Genma e Ranma, istintivamente, si avvicinarono l'un altro, accalcandosi alla ricerca di protezione. Dall'altra parte, gli uomini dei Chihari fecero lo stesso, fissando la loro matriarca con paura.  
"Beh, suo figlio ha già affermato di avere almeno un altro fidanzamento, quindi non dovrebbe essere un problema rompere questo"  
La signora Chihari girò intorno a Nodoka e attirò Akane così da metterla vicino a sé.  
"Non succederà. Il nostro accordo è stato siglato prima che i nostri figli fossero nati"  
Nodoka afferrò Akane per un braccio e tentò di tirarla a sé ma venne fermata dalla signora Chihari che la teneva per l'altro braccio.  
"Il suo ha una clausola che richiede la fidanzata addestrata nelle arti marziali?"  
"No, la clausola riguardava l'unione delle scuole Tendo e Saotome"  
"Significa che l'accordo può essere soddisfatto con un'altra figlia di Tendo. Sembrano entrambe deliziose, e sono sicura che una di loro sarà un'eccellente moglie per suo figlio"  
"Beh, Akane e Ranma hanno imparato a conoscersi negli ultimi due anni e sarebbe improprio cambiare l'accordo adesso. Visto che suo figlio ancora non si è affezionato a lei, sarebbe facile per suo figlio scegliere un'altra delle ragazze"  
Ad ogni affermazione successiva, Akane veniva tirata avanti e indietro tra le due, le braccia strattonate, mentre le altre due donne giocavano al tiro e alla fune, usando lei come corda. Kasumi e Nabiki osservarono le due signore come si trattasse di una partita di tennis, le teste che voltavano a sinistra e a destra ogni volta che una delle due parlava. Gli uomini Saotome e Chihari si erano fatti piccoli per la paura, i padri spingevano i figli davanti e si nascondevano dietro di loro. Soun aveva tentato di osservare gli eventi ma le lacrime che gli fuoriuscivano gli resero difficile la visuale.  
"No, abbiamo diversi negozi dove vendiamo i nostri vestiti e ci serve qualcuno che possa imparare facilmente le Arti Marziali Sartoriali così da poterci aiutare"  
"Beh, allora Nabiki sarebbe perfetta. Ama la moda, capisce l'economia, ed è abbastanza sveglia per aiutare a mandare avanti un negozio"  
Nodoka non aveva voluto mettere in mezzo le altre ragazze ma sapeva che Kasumi stava frequentando Tofu e visto che effettivamente Nabiki apprezzava i bei vestiti ed essere economicamente sicura, sembrava un buon patto. Ma il suo obiettivo principale era di assicurarsi Akane come nuora!  
"Sì! È una meravigliosa idea, perché non scegliere un'altra delle mie figlie. Sono entrambi adorabili e sono sicuro che vi piaceranno ugualmente" esclamò Soun, entusiasta alla prospettiva di sistemare tutti gli impegni in amicizia. Kasumi e Nabiki fulminarono il padre, le loro teste aumentarono di dimensione fino a incombere su di lui, lanciandogli occhiate minacciose per essere considerate come premi di consolazione e per la sua insensibilità nel trattarle come figurine da poter essere facilmente scambiate. Il tutto fu completamente ignorato dalle due donne al centro della stanza che, avendo lasciato Akane, ora stavano naso contro naso. Ranma giurò di poter vedere delle saette tra i loro occhi quando gli sguardi si incatenarono. Nessuno degli uomini osava mettersi fra le due.  
"No, il nostro accordo era molto specifico, vorremmo Akane"  
"Beh, non è un'opzione disponibile!" scattò Nodoka. La stanza si zittì totalmente mentre le donne si guardavano male.  
"Signora Chihari, zietta Nodoka, vi andrebbe altro the?" disse Kasumi dolcemente, alzandosi accanto a loro, con un piccolo vassoio sul quale c'era una teiera. Si era ricomposta, avvertendo che le cose stavano sfuggendo al controllo. Prima che fosse detto altro, tutti dovevano calmarsi e le donne avevano bisogno di un gentile sollecito che le aiutasse a tornare a un decoro appropriato. Era divertita dal loro comportamento, specialmente da quello di Nodoka. Sembrava che Ranma avesse ereditato la sua natura gelosa dalla madre. Entrambe si voltarono verso la serena giovane donna e immediatamente lasciarono perdere le posizioni aggressive, comportandosi come se non fosse successo nulla di insolito, cominciando a lisciare le invisibili grinze dei loro vestiti. Le porsero un grande sorriso che però non raggiunse gli occhi.  
"Sì, sarebbe fantastico, cara. Grazie" disse Nodoka.  
"Sì, grazie" aggiunse la signora Chihari. Entrambe si lanciarono un'ultima occhiataccia prima di tornare ai loro posti. I Saotome e i Chihari si rilassarono dalle loro posizioni intimidite e tornarono alle posizioni iniziali, non volendo essere i destinatari della furia di nessuna delle due donne. Quando tutti, inclusa Akane, si furono seduti di nuovo, Kasumi iniziò a servire altro the a tutti prima di accomodarsi. Il gruppo bevve in silenzio mentre Nodoka e Yoko continuavano a guardarsi in cagnesco.  
Sorprendentemente, fu Sota Chihari a rompere il silenzio.  
"Se posso parlare con la signorina Tendo in privato per un momento, sono certo che risolveremo il problema" disse con aria carismatica, sorridendo a tutti. Yoko rivolse un sorriso di adorazione al figlio, contenta che si stesse comportando appropriatamente e sembrava pronto per corteggiare la più giovane Tendo. Ranma assottigliò gli occhi verso il ragazzo, dimenticando il provvisorio shock per l'atteggiamento di sua madre. Non avrebbe mai permesso a quel tizio di stare solo con Akane, in nessun posto.  
"Non vai da nessuna parte con lei, amico!" ringhiò Ranma, guadagnando un cenno di approvazione dalla madre per aver difeso la fidanzata. Sota si voltò verso Ranma, un sopracciglio inarcato, "Voglio solo parlarle nell'altra stanza..."  
"E ti ho detto che non succederà!"  
"Cosa pensi che le farò?" chiese Sota con un sorrisetto. Ranma non sapeva cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente e stava per alzarsi per togliergli quel ghigno dalla faccia quando il ragazzo si rivolse ad Akane. "Inoltre, la decisione non è tua, dovrebbe essere sua, non pensi?" chiese Sota guardando Akane con aria di attesa. Lei non rispose, quindi Ranma voltò il capo e fu sorpreso di vedere la fidanzata con la stessa espressione assente. "Akane?" chiese preoccupato. Ranma la osservò mentre rivolgeva il capo verso di lui e lo scuoteva leggermente. Improvvisamente rivide la scintilla nei suoi occhi prima di girarsi e fissare direttamente il padre. Con voce zuccherosa disse, "Oh scusate, mi sono soltanto sorpreso che qualcuno abbia pensato che mi piacerebbe dire la mia su chi sposerò" si voltò verso Sota e disse, "Perché non entriamo in casa a chiacchierare?"  
Ranma la fissò con un'espressione ferita, sorpreso della sua risposta. Non aveva idea del perché fosse disposta ad appartarsi con quello sconosciuto ma era chiaro che lui non avesse voce in capitolo. Fu solo allora che si rese conto che fino a quel momento non aveva proferito parola. La osservò uscire con l'altro ragazzo e una sensazione di apprensione lo riempì.

 

Se n'era andata da quasi mezz'ora. Ranma non aveva idea di cosa avessero da dirsi per così tanto tempo, ma non gli piaceva. Sota stava cercando di convincerla a sposarlo? Pensava davvero che Akane potesse cedere al suo fascino in così breve tempo? Era fiducioso di risolvere la questione perché aveva esperienza nel sedurre le donne? Stava tentando di toccarla o baciarla? Il pensiero gli faceva vedere rosso e gli ci volle tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non volare fuori dalla stanza alla ricerca dei due. Fu leggermente ammansito dalla consapevolezza che Akane sapeva badare a se stessa e avrebbe rotto la mascella di Sota se avesse fatto qualche strana mossa. Tuttavia, se qualcuno doveva spaccargli la faccia, voleva essere lui ad avere quel piacere. Per tutto il tempo in cui i due furono assenti la stanza si era riempita di tensione, le due donne più anziane avevano continuato con la loro gara di occhiatacce ma per fortuna erano rimaste sedute e lontane. Quando sua madre scoprì che era stato Genma a suggerire l'accordo tra Tendo e Chihari, gli scagliò un'occhiata assassina e Genma iniziò a sudare. Scoprì che i due artisti marziali delle Arti Indiscriminate e il loro maestro si erano trovati in un 'viaggio di addestramento' quando si erano imbattuti nel negozio dei Chihari. Happosai si era distratto con le negligé poste in vetrina e aveva derubato il negozio. Era sparito prima che i Chihari potessero fermarlo lasciando Soun e Genma a prendersi la colpa. I due erano stati legati e arrotolati come sushi prima di poter fuggire. Genma era ora seduto rimanendo il più fermo e silenzioso possibile, sperando di essere dimenticato. Ranma aveva mentalmente denominato quella posizione come 'La Mossa Supersegreta del T-rex dei Saotome'. Guardò sua madre, ancora sorpreso per la reazione precedente. Sapeva che preferiva Akane alle altre ragazze ma non aveva capito quanto ci fosse affezionata. Era chiaro che era più preoccupata di perdere Akane come nuora del fatto che lui avrebbe perso la sua fidanzata. Ma non sarebbe accaduto. Era impossibile che Akane potesse mollarlo. Ne avevano passate troppe insieme. Anche se la loro relazione era ancora indefinita, sapeva che lei provava dei sentimenti per lui. Cosa esattamente fossero quei sentimenti, non lo sapeva. Ma teneva a lui, era ovvio. Si raddrizzò quando vide Akane e Sota entrare. Tutti si voltarono a guardarli e Ranma fu colto completamente alla sprovvista da quello che accadde in seguito.  
"Abbiamo deciso, il fidanzamento tra me e Akane resta valido" disse Sota, guardando i genitori.  
"Oh, che meraviglia!" esclamò la signora Chihari e si alzò per abbracciare il figlio e Akane. Il signor Chihari seguì sua moglie e diede una pacca al figlio sulla schiena dicendo, "Questo è il mio ragazzo! Che bravo a usare il fascino dei Chihari!" poi prese la mano di Akane e disse con entusiasmo, "Benvenuta in famiglia".

 

Ranma era seduto sul solito punto che usava per pensare; sul tetto sopra la stanza di Akane. Questa volta, doveva ammetterlo, stava rimuginando. Ma lo stava facendo in modo virile, stoico. Non riusciva a superare ciò che era accaduto. Non aveva idea del perché ad Akane stesse bene essere fidanzata di uno sconosciuto. Quando lui le era stato presentato, aveva lottato contro l'accordo con le unghie e i denti. Cosa c'era di diverso stavolta? Perché quel ragazzo era speciale? Perché Sota era normale, mentre lui era condannato a trasformarsi in una ragazza? Gli aveva dato del pervertito ma era una cosa superata. Aveva pensato che si fosse abituata alla sua maledizione e a volte sembrava che preferisse 'Ranko' a Ranma. Forse era perché quel bel ragazzo sembrava davvero capace di parlare con le donne. Una capacità che lui doveva ancora imparare. Ricordò le cose che aveva detto ad Akane durante il loro primo incontro. Si era arrabbiato per essere stato definito un pervertito e l'aveva aggredita. Ma era passato tanto tempo, non pensava che gliel'avrebbe rinfacciato adesso. Forse perché i Chihari sembravano benestanti. Vivendo per strada, si era abituato a portare tutto ciò che possedeva sulla schiena e non si era mai sentito povero. Affamato a volte, ma non povero. Dopo aver vissuto con i Tendo, si era reso conto di quanto poco avesse la sua famiglia. A volte era imbarazzante ma era la vita di un artista marziale. O così aveva pensato prima di incontrare i Chihari. Odiava pensarci ma si domandò se fosse attratta da Sota. Quel pensiero, più degli altri, faceva male al cuore di Ranma e le sue mani si strinsero. Si reclinò all'indietro e tentò di rilassarsi. Si era sentito così soltanto una volta; quando aveva pensato che lei lo avesse lasciato per Shinnosuke. Allora, si era sentito confuso e ferito ma alla fine aveva voluto soltanto renderla felice. Anche se sarebbe stato doloroso, avrebbe lasciato che Akane sposasse quel ragazzo smemorato ma aveva avuto bisogno di sapere perché avesse scelto Shinnosuke al suo posto. Sembrava che le cose non fossero cambiate poi molto. Si sarebbe fatto da parte se lei avesse voluto stare con Sota, ma aveva comunque bisogno di sapere il perché. Anche se sarebbe stato doloroso.

 

Era stata una giornata davvero lunga e Akane era esausta. Tutto ciò che voleva al momento era rannicchiarsi nel letto ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. Dopo che Sota aveva annunciato il proseguimento del fidanzamento, Ranma era rimasto momentaneamente shockato finché non era scappato improvvisamente dalla stanza. Sua madre lo aveva imitato poco dopo con un'espressione ferita in volto. Genma, rendendosi conto di non essere più necessario, l'aveva seguita immediatamente. Sapeva che era arrabbiato ma non aveva fatto i conti con il suo sguardo ferito. Il suo cuore si era spezzato appena. Non avrebbe mai voluto fare del male a Ranma e sperò che sarebbe stato disposto a parlare con lei. Aveva voluto seguirlo fuori dalla stanza ma non ci era riuscita perché era stata trattenuta a parlare con i Chihari su alcuni dettagli. Visto che Sota aveva quattro anni in più di lei, avevano concordato di aspettare finché lei avesse compiuto 18 anni prima di considerare il matrimonio. Il posticipo avrebbe permesso alla nuova coppia di conoscersi e abituarsi all'idea di essere fidanzati. Nessuno della famiglia Chihari aveva nominato il fidanzamento con Ranma, presumendo che sarebbe stato modificato con Kasumi o Nabiki. Le altre due sorelle Tendo erano rimaste nel dojo, perlopiù in silenzio e accigliate. Soun era rimasto sollevato che le cose si fossero sistemate ma anche agitato perché avrebbe preferito che Akane sposasse Ranma. Non aveva detto nulla di fronte ai Chihari ma Akane aveva capito che era teso. Quando era entrata nel dojo insieme a Nabiki e Ranma all'inizio, i suoi sensi del pericolo avevano cominciato ad essere stuzzicati e una sensazione di inquietudine l'aveva colta. Aveva capito che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di idiota, e nella sua famiglia, era lei che veniva maggiormente colpita dalle follie. Quando scoprì del fidanzamento, si era come spenta. Era stato come se la sua mente si fosse chiusa in se stessa per proteggerla da qualcosa che non riusciva a comprendere. Si era sentita come se avesse osservato tutto quanto con gli occhi di qualcun altro. Si era sentita stranamente lontana da tutta la situazione. Una parte di sé aveva voluto ribellarsi all'ingiustizia ma l'aveva ignorata facilmente. Se le avesse dato retta, sapeva che sarebbe stata riempita di emozioni che non avrebbe saputo gestire. Si era spostata automaticamente, acconsentendo a quello che le persone volevano che facesse. La parte peggiore era che nessuno aveva sembrato notare la sua mancanza di partecipazione. Come se lei non fosse un fattore importante a proposito del proprio fidanzamento. Era esattamente quello che aveva cercato di fare al parco qualche giorno prima, ma questa volta era accaduto tutto automaticamente. Si domandò se non si fosse trattato di una sorta di meccanismo difensivo a scoppio ritardato per tutto il caos presente nella sua vita. Era più facile non sentire nulla, ma ora era passato, e doveva convivere con le conseguenze delle sue decisioni. Fissò il soffitto sopra di sé, sapendo che lì c'era Ranma. Era stato molto freddo durante la cena, non dando retta a nessuno e rimanendo soltanto per una porzione di cibo. Sospirò e sperò che la seguente conversazione sarebbe andata bene. Dopo essere balzata sul tetto, Akane si sedette accanto a Ranma, che non le diede retta. Sospirò e penso, -Sarà più difficile di quanto pensassi-.  
"Ranma, stai bene?" lui non rispose, allora aggiunse, "Possiamo parlarne?"  
"Perché, Akane? Perché? È tutto ciò che voglio sapere. Perché hai opposto tanta resistenza al nostro fidanzamento e ora ti limiti ad acconsentire? Dimmi di cosa si tratta. Ti piace? È perché la sua famiglia ha denaro? Non capisco" disse Ranma a denti stretti.  
Nonostante la scarsa luce della luna, Akane riusciva a vedere la tensione sul suo viso, le sue mani strette, e fu sorpresa che non le avesse gridato addosso.  
"È carino e tutto il resto ma non mi piace, non in quel senso. E spero che tu sappia che non m'importa dei soldi. Ho acconsentito di proseguire col fidanzamento perché lui non vuole sposarmi"  
Ranma la guardò, sconvolto. "Cosa?"  
Akane iniziò a raccontargli della conversazione che aveva avuto qualche ora prima.  
_Dopo essere entrati in casa, guidò Sota in salotto._  
 _"Ti prego, accomodati"_  
 _"Grazie"_  
 _Dopo essersi seduti l'uno di fronte all'altra, Akane disse gentilmente, "Allora, Sota, di cosa volevi parlare?"_  
 _"Beh, non sembri molto entusiasta della situazione e non posso proprio biasimarti visto che sei fidanzata con un altro. Speravo solo che accettassi l'accordo. Vedi, il fatto è che in realtà io non voglio sposarti"_  
 _Akane fu sollevata di sentire quelle parole, ma anche confusa. "Scusa, non capisco. Se non vuoi sposarmi, perché vuoi che accetti il fidanzamento?"_  
 _"Perché ho bisogno di un po' di tempo. I miei genitori non lo sanno, ma frequento qualcuno già da un anno. Avevo intenzione di chiederle di sposarmi prima che mio padre mi dicesse del fidanzamento"_  
 _"Perché non hanno conosciuto la ragazza che frequenti da un anno?"_  
 _"Anche lei è un'artista marziale ma la sua famiglia ha uno stile diverso, praticano le Arti Marziali dei Merciai"_  
 _"Un negozio che vende abbigliamento e accessori maschili?"_  
 _"Sì, tecnicamente. Le loro arti di famiglia si basano su questo ma hanno espanso l'attività, e ora includono anche gli accessori per donne. Hanno una linea molto famosa di borse e scarpe"_  
 _"Beh, è grandioso, sembra che possa funzionare per voi. Le arti sembrano complementari e potete unire le attività, giusto? Lei potrebbe facilmente adattarsi al tuo stile e tu al suo"_  
 _Sota sospirò. "In teoria, sì. Ma suo nonno e mio nonno un tempo erano amici e poi litigarono. Le nostre famiglie sono rivali da anni. Mio padre...può essere davvero eccentrico su alcune cose"_  
 _Akane rise per la prima volta da quando era tornata a casa. "Fidati, ne so qualcosa di padri strani"_  
 _"Sì, ho avuto una certa sensazione dopo aver sentito i dettagli del tuo fidanzamento. Allora, pensi di potermi aiutare?"_  
 _"Per quanto tempo? E cosa succede se lei ti dice di no, siamo incastrati nel fidanzamento?"_  
 _"Solo per un po', lo prometto. Presto le farò la proposta e se dice di no, allora parlerò con i miei genitori per rompere il fidanzamento. Lo farei ora, ma non voglio che si insospettiscano sul perché sono contrario"_  
 _Akane ci pensò e riuscì a trovare soltanto una ragione per non aiutare Sota, ma sperava che tale ragione sarebbe stata comprensiva dopo aver spiegato tutto. Se avesse funzionato, il fidanzamento sarebbe stato eliminato facilmente. Il che era più di quanto si potesse dire delle extra fidanzate di lui._  
 _"D'accordo, ti aiuterò"_  
 _"Grandioso, ma puoi tenere questa cosa fra noi? Ho paura che più altri lo sappiano, più sarà facile per i miei genitori scoprirlo"_  
 _"Beh, posso mantenere il segreto con tutti tranne che con Ranma. Non sarà felice quando annunceremo il fidanzamento e voglio potergli piegare tutto senza mentirgli"_  
 _"Sì, è sembrato un po' protettivo nei tuoi confronti"_  
 _Akane roteò gli occhi a quell'affermazione._  
"Ecco tutto. Vuole solo che faccia da copertura"  
"Quindi non vuole sposarti?"  
"Neanche un po'"  
Per Ranma fu come perdere un peso dalle spalle e un senso di sollievo lo colmò. Con quella che era la sua situazione, non era pronto a credere che le cose potessero essere sistemate tanto facilmente ma si sentiva molto meglio ora che sapeva che Akane non provava qualcosa per l'altro ragazzo.  
"E di cos'altro avete parlato? Siete spariti per un po'"  
"In realtà di nulla, abbiamo solo parlato di cosa dire ai suoi genitori, mi ha svelato i dettagli dell'accordo e di come l'ha escogitato" fece una pausa e guardò Ranma, contenta di vedere che non sembrava più arrabbiato. "Allora, sei ancora arrabbiato?"  
"Feh, non ero arrabbiato"  
"Okay, bene, per un secondo ho pensato che potessi essere geloso, ma sarebbe sciocco, giusto?" lo provocò sorridendo.  
"Giusto, perché dovrei essere geloso di un bellimbusto come quello? Probabilmente non sa neanche lottare. Scommetto che perfino Kuno potrebbe prenderlo a calci"  
Ranma la vide alzare gli occhi al cielo prima di sorridergli appena. Trascorsero qualche momento insieme, godendosi le stelle prima che Akane andasse a letto. Era stata una lunga giornata per il ragazzo col codino, ma era contento che fosse terminata più o meno bene. Sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio. Avrebbe davvero potuto perderla. Si domandò se Akane avesse vissuto con i suoi stessi sentimenti negli ultimi due anni. Aveva paura che lui avrebbe potuto lasciarle per un'altra delle donne presenti nella sua vita? Sospirò al pensiero. Probabilmente sì. Imprecò contro se stesso al pensiero di quanta sofferenza tutta la situazione avesse dovuto causarle. Per un po', quel pomeriggio, aveva sinceramente pensato di averla persa e il dolore era stato quasi insopportabile. Si era chiesto se avesse visto in Sota qualcosa che lui non aveva. Se si fosse resa conto di essere troppo per lui e di meritare di meglio. Tentò di non pensarci ma sapeva che lui non aveva portato molto nella loro relazione. Quando si fossero sposati – perché, se avesse potuto dire la sua a riguardo, si sarebbero sposati – avrebbero vissuto nella casa di lei e avrebbero lavorato nel dojo della famiglia di lei. Perfino ora, la sua famiglia era dipendente da quella di lei per il tetto che avevano sopra le teste. Nonostante quello che poteva sembrare, era grato ai Tendo per la loro generosità, ma non aveva davvero modo di ripagarli. Ranma aveva soltanto una cosa che nessun altro poteva garantire ad Akane; l'avrebbe protetta. Era più forte e più abile di qualsiasi altro suo spasimante. Era l'unico capace di tenerla al sicuro dai pericoli in cui entrambi si erano ritrovati. Aveva quasi fallito una volta e non avrebbe permesso che accadesse mai più.

 

"Tendo, sai qual è la soluzione a questo problema?" chiese Genma, ad alta voce, fingendo di avere appena avuto un'idea.  
"No, Saotome, quale sarebbe?" disse Soun con entusiasmo esagerato.  
"Beh, Ranma e Akane devono sposarsi immediatamente!"  
"Geniale! Sì, è così!"  
I due padri guardarono trepidanti i figli che si limitarono a fulminarli. Entrambe le famiglie si erano radunate per la colazione il mattino seguente e a malapena erano riusciti a mangiare prima che la sceneggiata avesse inizio. Kasumi, come al solito, non diede nemmeno segno di averli sentiti. Nodoka parve preoccupata, ma leggermente speranzosa. Sarebbe effettivamente stata la soluzione migliore ai loro problemi ma aveva imparato la lezione dall'ultimo matrimonio e non voleva spingere i due prima che fossero pronti. Nabiki roteò gli occhi prima di distogliere lo sguardo, sapendo che certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
"No" disse Akane con fermezza prima di concentrarsi sul suo cibo.  
"No?" disse Soun, "Ma Akane! Dobbiamo unire le scuole e non puoi essere fidanzata con due uomini!"  
"Oh, cos'è, solo Ranma può avere più di un fidanzamento?" ribatté.  
"Ehi!" esclamò Ranma indignato.  
Akane gli rivolse una lieve scrollata di spalle e un movimento altezzoso con la mano.  
"Figliolo! Lascerai che quel tipo ti rubi la fidanzata? Che razza di uomo sei? Non l'hai nemmeno sfidato per la sua mano!" disse Genma, decidendo che era il momento di unirsi alla zuffa.  
"Papà! Perché dovrei voler sposare una..." Ranma bloccò il suo rifiuto automatico e guardò la fidanzata, che lo guardava in attesa, il sopracciglio lievemente inarcato. Schiarendosi la gola, disse, "Hai sentito Akane; no"  
Cinque paia di occhi si spostarono e guardarono Ranma con sospresa. Akane gli sorrise appena e iniziò a mangiare tranquillamente.  
"Co-cosa significa no?" balbettò Genma.  
"Esattamente quello che ho detto, no" replicò Ranma iniziando a mangiare.  
"M-m-ma, le scuole!" esclamò Soun muovendo la testa per guardare la figlia e il fidanzato.  
Akane guardò suo padre e disse con risolutezza e un po' di freddezza, "Papà, sono troppo giovane per sposarmi, e non lo farò solo per un errore che tu hai commesso anni fa"  
Soun guardò Genma, entrambi completamente smarriti su cosa fare. Anche se i loro figli avevano sempre opposto resistenza al fidanzamento, non lo avevano mai fatto in maniera così unita. Senza la possibilità di infastidire, ingannare o persuadere almeno uno di loro, sembrava che ci fosse poco da fare per imporre il matrimonio. Nodoka guardò il figlio con orgoglio, pensando che fosse da vero uomo supportare la sua fidanzata e opporsi al padre. Sembrava finalmente che stessero crescendo. Kasumi mostrò la sua approvazione sorridendo calorosamente a entrambi e riempendo la ciotola di Ranma con il doppio del riso che metteva di solito. Nabiki si limitò a sogghignare alla sorella e a fare un cenno col capo a Ranma, sollevando la tazza di the in segno di brindisi.

 

Più tardi quel giorno, Ranma si ritrovò alla clinica Ono. Akane stava trascorrendo un po' di tempo con Nabiki nella sua stanza. Non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo ma quando stava uscendo, udì la seconda delle sorelle ridere fragorosamente. Era strano sentire quel suono provenire dalla ragazza solitamente imperturbabile. Ranma uscì di casa e vagò senza meta, sentendosi irrequieto. Normalmente, quando Akane era impegnata, si sarebbe fermato all'Ucchan per uno spuntino ma ora non rientrava tra le opzioni; non aveva ancora perdonato la cuoca e non voleva avere a che fare con lei. La sua agitazione della sera precedente non era sparita, e nonostante le rassicurazioni di Akane, non si fidava affatto di Sota. Il tipo non aveva fatto niente per guadagnare i suoi sospetti ma non aveva mai sentito di un ragazzo che non volesse frequentare la sua fidanzata. Tuttavia, non c'era nulla che potesse fare al riguardo. Oh, come desiderava avere qualcosa da prendere a pugni. Invece, stava spazzando il pavimento della clinica, aiutando Tofu così che questi potesse uscire con Kasumi. Aveva detto alla famiglia che avrebbe incontrato una persona con cui cenare, rimanendo appositamente vaga. Ranma aveva detto al dottore del nuovo fidanzamento e Tofu si era limitato a impallidire alla notizia che Soun aveva offerto le altre due sorelle, ma non si era poi tanto agitato all'idea, dicendo a Ranma che tutto sarebbe andato a posto.  
-Facile per lui- pensò Ranma brutalmente, -non è la sua ragazza quella fidanzata con un altro.-  
Non che Akane fosse la sua ragazza o che! Era solo la sua fidanzata.

 

"Nabiki! Non è così divertente!" esclamò Akane esasperata.  
"Oh, ma lo è!" disse Nabiki ridendo. Akane lanciò un'altra occhiataccia alla sorella prima di incrociare le braccia davanti al petto e di voltare il capo con un 'Mpf'. Aveva appena detto a Nabiki dei suoi patetici tentativi di flirt con Ranma, indignandosi completamente quando la sorella iniziò a ridere ad alta voce, le lacrime agli occhi. E dire che cercava solo un po' di comprensione fraterna!  
"Mi arrendo, non funzionerà mai" si lagnò Akane.  
Dopo essersi calmata, la seconda delle sorelle Tendo aggiunse col suo solito tono composto, "Non arrenderti così facilmente, non è da te. Il tuo problema è che non hai mai dovuto provarci prima"  
"Uh?"  
"Con tutti i ragazzi che cadono ai tuoi piedi da sempre, non hai mai avuto bisogno di provarci con qualcuno"  
"Oh. Uhm" leggermente imbarazzata, Akane alzò una spalla e disse, "Suppongo di sì"  
Nabiki roteò gli occhi alla modestia della sorella. "Devi smetterla di provarci così platealmente, tenta di farlo in modo naturale. Incoraggialo quando pensi che sia il momento, non quando ti senti costretta a farlo"  
La ragazza annuì ma era ancora insicura. Nabiki trascorse altro tempo a darle ulteriori consigli, dimostrandole cosa pensava che la graziosa artista marziale dovesse fare.

 

Akane Tendo guardò il suo avversario con un po' di paura nel cuore. Con la sensei che la guardava, voleva fare del suo meglio e rendere entrambe fiere. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro prima di mettersi in posizione battagliera. Con un altro profondo respiro, aprì gli occhi e guardò direttamente il suo avversario. Quella roba sarebbe diventata un pezzo di torta. O meglio, biscotti con gocce di cioccolato.  
"Okay, Akane, il primo passo è quello di riunire gli ingredienti e disporli sul tavolo"  
"Sì, zietta"  
Akane non sapeva se il motivo fosse dovuto alla visita dei Chihari, ma Nodoka sembrava aver cambiato il tono delle sue lezioni di cucina. Oggi era la prima volta in cui le veniva concesso di provare a preparare qualcosa da sola. La graziosa artista marziale corse per la cucina radunando gli ingredienti e posandoli sul ripiano di fronte a sé. Guardò Nodoka in attesa, che non la aiutava ma era lì per sorvegliarla. Nodoka guardò gli ingredienti prima di dire, "Molto bene. Ma questa ricetta richiede del bicarbonato, non il lievito. È un errore facile ma il risultato è molto diverso. E posso chiederti perché hai preso la salsa agrodolce?"  
Akane abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto che la bottiglia che pensava contenesse estratto di vaniglia era in realtà una salsa agrodolce piccante per i ravioli. Rivolse a Nodoka un sorriso imbarazzato prima di cambiare il prodotto.  
"Ora, misura tutti gli ingredienti prima di unirli"  
Akane guardò la ricetta e misurò tutto, riponendo ogni prodotto in una singola scodella. Stava per mescolare tutto insieme ma le parole di Nodoka la fermarono.  
"Akane, cara, puoi assaggiare un po' di zucchero e dirmi cosa ne pensi?"  
Akane prese un cucchiaino, lo affondò leggermente nello zucchero prima di portarlo alla bocca e fare immediatamente una smorfia.  
"Penso di aver confuso lo zucchero con il sale"  
Nodoka osservò Akane tentare di rimettere il sale nel contenitore attraverso il piccolo beccuccio metallico e cercò di non ridere della poveretta. Rimise un po' di sale a posto – ma la maggior parte finì a terra – prima di arrendersi e buttare ciò che ne rimaneva nel cestino. Poi misurò la corretta quantità di zucchero e sale.  
"Ora leggi le istruzioni e inizia a mischiare gli ingredienti"  
Per fortuna, Akane non ebbe altre disavventure e presto preparò un impasto per biscotti dall'aspetto molto gradevole in una grossa scodella. Dopo aver versato l'impasto su una teglia da forno, si rese conto che alcune palline erano più grosse di altre e sperò che il risultato sarebbe stato buono. Mise i biscotti in forno, stabilì il timer, e si strofinò le mani con aria soddisfatta. Ce l'aveva fatta!  
"Meraviglioso. Perché non vai a pulirti? Posso tirare fuori i biscotti al tuo posto" disse Nodoka, con un largo sorriso. Akane abbassò lo sguardo e realizzò di essersi in qualche modo riempita di farina. Guardandosi intorno, fu contenta di notare che non c'era troppa confusione.  
"Lasciami pulire in fretta la cucina prima di infilare la prossima infornata. Voglio tirare fuori la prima con le mie mani"  
Quando il timer trillò, Akane tirò fuori i biscotti e fu contenta che sebbene non fossero uniformi nella grandezza, nessuno era bruciato. Dopo aver infilato la seconda placca di impasto e sistemato il timer, andò al piano di sopra per un rapido bagno. Quando tornò di sotto in cucina si bloccò per quello che vide. Ranma era in cucina con un bicchiere di latte e un piatto di biscotti di fronte a sé. La cosa meravigliosa era che stava mangiando i suoi biscotti e sorrideva.

 

Ranma aveva appena finito di allenarsi e si diresse in cucina, sperando che sua madre o Kasumi avessero preparato uno spuntino. Entrò e vide sua madre posare alcuni biscotti, quindi ne rubò uno dal vassoio. Prima che sua madre potesse protestare, lui aveva già dato un grosso morso. Sospirò mentre il sapore gli colpiva la lingua, sua madre preparava i biscotti migliori.  
"Grazie, mamma" disse dopo aver deglutito il primo boccone. Nodoka sorrise indulgente prima di voltarsi e afferrare un piatto e un bicchiere. Gli porse il piatto e andò verso il frigorifero per tirarne fuori del latte, servirglielo e lasciarglielo di fronte. Ranma aveva appena dato un altro morso al biscotto quando notò Akane sulla soglia. Bevve un po' di latte e inghiottì prima di dire, "Ehi Akane, la mamma ha preparato dei biscotti con gocce di cioccolato, ne vuoi? Sono ancora belli caldi!"  
Il ragazzo col codino aveva mezzo biscotto in bocca quando si fermò a fissare la fidanzata. Ranma non aveva mai visto Akane con un sorriso così grande. Sembrava più felice che mai. Stava praticamente risplendendo e lui non poté fare a meno di fissarla. Venne destato dal suo stordimento quando lei iniziò a dirigersi verso di lui. Aprì le braccia per abbracciarlo ed era diretta verso di lui! Deglutì mentre gli si avvicinava, l'attesa gli faceva battere il cuore più forte. Non sapeva cos'avesse fatto per meritarlo e non gli importava. Stava per abbracciarlo! Era a un passo e lui chiuse gli occhi, aspettando con impazienza l'abbraccio. Rimase lì per un momento prima di realizzare che le ci stava volendo un tempo orrendamente lungo per raggiungerlo. Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che Akane non era diretta verso di lui ma verso sua madre! Si era distratto così tant da non aver notato che sua madre si era spostata al suo fianco. La delusione lo attraversò e morse con invidia il biscotto, che servì a risollevargli appena l'umore. Erano dei biscotti davvero buoni.  
"Grazie, zietta!" esclamò Akane entusiasta.  
"Che sciocchezza, sei stata tu a prepararli"  
"Ma non ce l'avrei fatta senza il tuo aiuto"  
"Beh, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro e non potrei essere più fiera di te" disse Nodoka sorridendo. Akane si districò dall'abbraccio e rivolse a Nodoka un altro luminoso sorriso mentre Ranma era confuso. Durante la loro conversazione aveva finito il primo biscotto, cominciandone un altro. Voltandosi verso di lui, Nodoka disse, "Ranma, non ho preparato io i biscotti. È stata Akane" si girò verso Akane e spiegò, "Mio figlio è entrato in cucina e mi ha visto sistemare i biscotti, pensando che li avessi fatti io"  
Ranma guardò sua madre, poi Akane, poi il biscotto che aveva in mano, poi di nuovo la fidanzata, poi di nuovo il biscotto prima di scrollare le spalle e guardare ancora lei. Non poteva credere che Akane avesse preparato quei biscotti. Era sorpreso che fossero buoni tanto quanto quelli di sua madre. Tuttavia, pensò che non fosse saggio esprimere il proprio shock. Invece, disse, "Bel lavoro con i biscotti, sono fantastici"  
Akane gli rivolse un altro enorme sorriso e lo ringraziò prima di prendere un biscotto per sé, impaziente di sapere com'erano. Lo morse ed era effettivamente ancora caldo. I biscotti erano dolci ma non eccessivamente, avevano una consistenza bella morbida che amò subito, e le gocce di cioccolato erano ancora leggermente sciolte. Erano davvero deliziosi, poteva confermarlo. Ranma osservò Akane mordere il biscotto e riuscì a vedere la felicità e l'eccitazione nei suoi occhi mentre lo assaggiava. Emise un lieve gemito mentre chiudeva gli occhi masticando il biscotto, cosa che gli fece mozzare il fiato in petto. La fissò, ipnotizzato, mentre la lingua di lei usciva a leccare via le briciole, gli occhi rimasero fissi sulle sue labbra piene. Notò che c'era un po' di cioccolato rimasto sull'angolo della bocca. Lei lo guardò confusa e lui indicò la bocca, dicendo piano, "Hai un po'..." e indicò la propria bocca. Ranma osservò il suo viso arrossire leggermente, poi lei abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata. I suoi occhi si fissarono sulla sua bocca un'altra volta mentre con la lingua tornava a pulirsi le labbra. Era completamente incantato da quella visione. Lei lo guardò con occhi socchiusi, ancora leggermente imbarazzata, dicendo, "Grazie". Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per un secondo prima di decidere che era il momento giusto per ascoltare il consiglio della sorella. Sollevò la mano destra e con delicatezza – Nabiki aveva sottolineato ripetutamente quel punto – gliela posò sul volto, scorrendo col pollice lungo la sua bocca. Vide i suoi occhi allargarsi e tolse la mano prima che potesse sentirla tremare per il nervosismo.  
"Avevi delle briciole..."  
Si voltò verso il piatto così che lui non potesse vedere il suo volto diventare paonazzo per l'imbarazzo, afferrando un biscotto e mettendoselo in bocca, quasi strozzandosi per quanto era grosso. Ranma era ancora immobile, la fissava ricordando la sensazione del suo pollice lungo la bocca. Nodoka aveva discretamente posato un piatto e un bicchiere di latte di fronte ad Akane, indietreggiando mentre osservava silenziosamente l'interazione tra i due. Non aveva mai visto suo figlio e la fidanzata insieme così. Riusciva chiaramente a vedere l'amore e il desiderio che suo figlio provava per la ragazza, e a meno che non si sbagliasse, vide un'espressione simile negli occhi di Akane. Erano così persi l'uno nell'altra che sembrarono dimenticarsi di lei. Si avvicinò impercettibilmente alle porte della cucina e voltò lo sguardo. Raffiguravano davvero un'immagine adorabile, in due accalcati su un piatto di biscotti, mentre si sorridevano. Entrambi sembravano più felici di quanto li avesse mai visti. Era determinata ad aiutarli per liberarsi degli altri fidanzamenti. Il cuore di Nodoka si scaldò, assicurando a se stessa che aveva ragione. Akane era la donna giusta per suo figlio.

 

Martedì sera, Mousse sorprese Ranma e Akane arrivando con un ampio ordine d'asporto; dieci ciotole di noodles, ravioli, involtini di carne, involtini primavera, e riso glutinoso per dessert. Sembrava che avesse chiamato prima di preparare la cena, visto che né Kasumi né Nodoka furono sorprese della visita. Le donne avevano predisposto il cibo sulla tavola, con una scodella di noodles per ogni posto (due di fronte ai posti degli uomini Saotome) e il resto delle pietanze al centro. Quando tutto fu pronto e tutti si furono seduti, le famiglie si godettero quel meraviglioso pasto. Mousse voleva ringraziare la famiglia per l'ospitalità durante la guarigione e, anche se non lo disse, voleva trascorrere più tempo con persone che apprezzavano la sua compagnia e viceversa. Ancora Mousse era meravigliato dal fatto di poter essere così a suo agio insieme a quelle eccentriche famiglie. Avevano tutti personalità differenti e fisime e non è che sentisse di farne parte, più che altro aveva la sensazione che le proprie stranezze non lo facessero risaltare. Specialmente visto che sembrarono accettarlo così facilmente. Dopo cena chiese ad Akane di incontrarla nel dojo. Stava già lavorando allo studio del dottor Iguchi ogni mattino per ripagare l'intervento ma ancora non aveva fatto niente per la più giovane dei Tendo. Voleva ripagarla per la sua gentilezza, ma secondo la legge amazzone, non gli era permesso insegnare a nessuno straniero le tecniche segrete – quel diritto era riservato solo ai più anziani. Tuttavia, aveva trovato un espediente da sfruttare; poteva insegnarle come usare le armi rimanendo fedele ai principi generali. Dopo aver raggiunto il dojo, l'esperto di armi nascoste si svestì del proprio arsenale, che richiese un considerevole tempo. Appoggiò ognuna arma contro la parete per farle vedere ad Akane. Scoprirono presto che Akane aveva una naturale affinità per le armi da botta* e Mousse decise di concentrarsi nell'insegnarle come riuscire velocemente a determinare il peso e a mantenere l'equilibrio di un'arma. Visto che non aveva mai realmente portato con sé delle armi, era importante che fosse in grado di usarne quante più potesse afferrarne durante un combattimento. Avevano finito le istruzioni di base quando Mousse disse, "Quindi, se ti ritrovi con un mazzafrusto, con un nunchaku, un boomerang, un hula hoop o una qualsiasi altra cosa che richieda di afferrarla o che possa tornarti indietro, limitati a tirare l'oggetto contro il tuo avversario. Non cercare davvero di usarli, okay? L'ultima cosa che ci serve è che tu ti metta k.o. da sola durante una lotta"  
"Non sono andata così male con i nunchaku!" disse Akane, esasperata.  
"Sono in disaccordo e il labbro spaccato che hai ora mi dice che ho ragione"  
"Va bene!" Akane gettò le mani in aria prima di incrociare le braccia davanti al petto. Quando un esperto di armi le diceva che era goffa con alcune armi, poteva ignorarlo. Ma quando due giungevano separatamente alla stessa affermazione, sarebbe stata stupida a trascurare la cosa.  
"Se ricevi un'arma dal tuo avversario, allora provala se riesci. Falla oscillare per testarne il peso così da poter adattare l'equilibrio. Nel frattempo, fai pratica con più armi diverse possibili, in questo modo potrai calibrare velocemente il potenziale dell'arma. Ti permetterà anche di capire il punto debole dell'arma di un avversario e come privarlo della stessa durante il combattimento"  
"Okay. Grazie per la lezione"  
Akane si sedette con la schiena contro il muro e posò la bottiglia d'acqua contro il labbro per aiutare a fermare il gonfiore. Osservò Mousse mentre riponeva le armi nelle maniche. Ancora si meravigliava di come riuscisse a nascondere tutte quelle cose in una volta. Aveva una domanda pulsante da porgli.  
"Perché combatti in quel modo, lanciando tutte le armi allo stesso tempo? Non sarebbe meglio risparmiarne un po' per un momento successivo?" rimase confusa quando vide un rossore sul suo viso. Schiarendosi la gola, lui disse, "Ovviamente hai ragione, sarebbe meglio risparmiare alcune armi per un combattimento lungo". Lei lo guardò in attesa che continuasse, quindi lui sospirò e si sfregò dietro il collo prima di aggiungere, "Beh...uhm...prima non riuscivo molto a vedere il mio avversario. Mi sembrava una sagoma in movimento e spesso la confondevo con altri oggetti, quindi ho ideato la tecnica delle Armi Segrete per compensare la mia vista. La mia mira non era grandiosa, quindi miravo nella zona generale in cui sapevo ci fosse l'avversario e speravo che una delle armi avrebbe colpito"  
Akane pensava che fosse un modo piuttosto scaltro per aggirare la sua precedente disabilità e ciò spiegava perché non attaccava come faceva normalmente la gente.  
"Beh, ora che ci vedi, migliorerai il tuo stile di combattimento?"  
"Sì, ho già cominciato a farlo. Sto lavorando sulla mia mira e sono compiaciuto dai progressi"  
"Bene" Akane gli rivolse un gran sorriso prima di domandare, "Ho un'altra domanda, perché usi quel vasino portatile nel tuo arsenale?"  
"Oh, quello. È una tecnica di distrazione. Molte persone sono così sorprese da consentirmi di avere una frazione di secondo di vantaggio"  
"Sì, ma in quella frazione di secondo ti blocchi a usare qualcosa che non fa differenza in un combattimento. Non sarebbe meglio risparmiare lo spazio per portarsi dietro armi più piccole? Konatsu mi ha insegnato come usare i kunai e provocherebbero più danni, prendendo meno spazio del vasino"  
Mousse finì di mettere via tutte le sue armi e si sedette di fronte ad Akane, a gambe incrociate. Pensò al suo suggerimento e ammise che era degno di valore, specialmente ora che la sua vista era enormemente migliorata.  
"Lo prenderò in considerazione, grazie".

 

Era stata una settimana relativamente tranquilla e l'unica cosa di cui Ranma poteva realmente lamentarsi era quella di aver visto Mousse più spesso di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Mousse era passato due volte quella settimana, la prima per portare la cena e la seconda per dare un dono ad Akane. L'ultima cosa aveva colpito Ranma, pensando che Mousse stesse cercando di guadagnare le sue preferenze ma si rilassò quando realizzò che il dono era un'arma. Quando Akane aveva aperto il pacchetto, aveva trovato quello che sembrava un normale mazza da quindici centimetri con una piccola cinghia in cuoio su un'estremità. Mousse le aveva poi dimostrato l'unicità dell'arma, infilando la mano nella cinghia e tenendo la mazza nel palmo. Alzò il braccio e lo abbassò con una rapida mossa. Con sorpresa di Ranma e Akane, l'asta si estese, diventando un lungo bastone di sessanta centimetri. L'intero oggetto era fatto di metallo ed era molto forte. Quello che era più sorprendente era che Mousse aveva disegnato e fabbricato la mazza da sé. Scoprirono che spesso costruiva le sue armi da solo. Ranma iniziò a irritarsi di nuovo osservando Akane adulare l'oggetto così come altre donne impazzivano per i diamanti. Non sapeva nulla di tradizioni amazzoni e sperava che quello non fosse una sorta di rituale di corteggiamento. Quando Akane corse nel dojo per provare il suo nuovo regalo contro dei manichini, Ranma portò Mousse da parte.  
"Che diamine pensi di fare?" gli ringhiò.  
"Vado a vedere Akane che prova il suo nuovo manganello" disse l'amazzone, confuso. Quello che aveva in mente di fare sembrava piuttosto ovvio.  
"Non quello! Perché diamine stai facendo dei regali ad Akane?"  
Mousse sollevò un sopracciglio alla domanda e diede una buona occhiata a Ranma. Saotome era sicuramente agitato, le sue mani erano chiuse in pugni, i suoi occhi blu erano stretti, e la vena sulla sua fronte pulsava. Mousse rise per come erano andati gli eventi; dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso a essere geloso di Ranma, ora era il momento della rivincita. Era intensamente tentato di provocare il ragazzo col codino. Sarebbe stata una retribuzione adatta e sarebbe stato divertente al tempo stesso. Tuttavia, era passato per dare un regalo ad Akane, non per darle fastidio.  
Mousse si schiarì la gola e disse, "Sto semplicemente dando un regalo ad Akane in segno di apprezzamento per tutto il suo aiuto. Non ho altre idee su di lei"  
Ranma fulminò il ragazzo e si rese conto che era sincero. Gli fece un brusco cenno di comprensione prima di dirigersi al dojo ma venne fermato dalle successive parole di Mousse.  
"Sai, il verde non ti dona proprio, Saotome. Invece di preoccuparsi dell'interesse degli altri uomini per la tua donna, perché non ti concentri nel dimostrarle il tuo, di interesse?"  
Mousse ridacchiò nel vedere gli occhi di Ranma che si spalancarono mentre andava verso il dojo.

 

Il pomeriggio successivo, Ranma era in soggiorno, a leggere un manga. Akane aveva avuto, di nuovo, altri piani dopo scuola. Gli aveva detto che avrebbe incontrato Yuka e Sayuri per un po' di 'tempo tra ragazze' -qualsiasi cosa ciò significasse- ma prima aveva dovuto parlare con un insegnante di un progetto. Era contento che avesse mantenuto la promessa dicendogli esattamente dove sarebbe stata, anche se sapeva che non voleva farlo. Sarebbe tornata a casa per cena e lui era annoiato. Era stata così impegnata ultimamente che Ranma aveva davvero cominciato a sentire la mancanza del tempo trascorso insieme. Il telefono iniziò a squillare, e lo ignorò con zelo. Nessuno chiamava mai per lui. Se qualcuno voleva parlargli, di solito giungeva a casa senza avvisare, e raramente usava la porta d'ingresso. Vagamente udì Kasumi rispondere al telefono ma la sua attenzione venne colta quando la sua voce divenne alta e preoccupata.  
"Cosa significa che qualcuno l'ha presa?"  
A quelle parole, Ranma corse da Kasumi e la vide visibilmente scossa, "Kasumi, che c'è che non va?"  
"È Sayuri, dice che qualcuno ha preso Akane!"  
"Cosa?!" Ranma afferrò rapidamente il telefono da Kasumi e chiese freneticamente, "Sayuri, che è successo?!"  
"Ranma, sei tu?"  
"Sì, cos'è successo?"  
"Sta-stavamo camminando per strada per incontrare Akane. Era a un isolato di distanza quando una macchina ha accostato e qualcuno ha aperto la portiera. Hanno preso improvvisamente Akane per le braccia e l'hanno tirata dentro! E poi...poi sono andati via!"  
Ranma sentì la paura scorrergli dentro e la schiacciò brutalmente. Non era il momento per il panico. Doveva trovarla e in fretta.  
"Dove siete?"  
"Abbiamo trovato la cabina telefonica più vicina per chiamarti il prima possibile"  
"Dov'è stata presa?"  
"Esattamente di fronte al Neko Hanten".

 

_*una sottocategoria delle armi di bianche che comprende, ad esempio, asce, mazze, scuri, manganelli. Strumenti, appunto, che si scagliano contro il nemico._


	12. Impegni: addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Era colpa sua. Tutta colpa sua, cazzo. Dopo Jusendo, aveva capito esattamente dove Shan Pu fosse disposta ad arrivare per ottenere quello che voleva. Non aveva dimenticato l'occhiata maliziosa nello sguardo dell'amazzone mentre aveva fra le braccia un'Akane disidratata, minacciando di ucciderla. Poi, dopo quello che Ranma aveva passato per salvare la sua fidanzata, Shan Pu aveva lanciato delle bombe contro di lei al matrimonio. E lui cos'aveva fatto? Niente. Non aveva fatto un dannato niente e ora l'avevano presa! Se Shan Pu o Cologne avessero fatto qualcosa ad Akane, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Ranma corse a piena velocità verso il Neko Hanten quando Sayuri gli disse che Akane era stata presa di fronte alla loro porta. La rabbia cresceva ad ogni passo, finché l'ira non gli si deteriorò in petto.  
-Se le fanno qualcosa, vivranno abbastanza a lungo da pentirsene- pensò Ranma brutalmente. Presto, Ranma comparve dalle porte del ristorante e si piazzò con posizione leggermente difensiva mentre guardava all'interno del ristorante. Sembrava che stessero ancora preparando la sala per la cena visto che Shan Pu stava sistemando i tavoli e il locale era vuoto. Lei sollevò lo sguardo sorpresa all'improvvisa intrusione e i suoi occhi si strinsero alla vista del suo ai ren. Normalmente, avrebbe adorato una visita di Ranma ma era ancora arrabbiata per l'incidente dei dolcetti. Dopo essere scappata, Happosai aveva cominciato a inseguirla ed era sorprendentemente veloce per essere un vecchio pervertito. L'aveva afferrata e lei sapeva di non poter sconfiggere il grande maestro da sola. Con ben poche opzioni disponibili, era corsa verso il canale e vi era saltata dentro, trasformandosi immediatamente nella sua forma felina. La cosa peggiore era che aveva dovuto trascorrere due giorni come gatta per aspettare che la pozione perdesse potere. Happosai era stato persistente nel perseguitarla al ristorante e perfino la bisnonna non era riuscita a liberarsi di lui. Non che ci avesse provato poi molto. Aveva riso sonoramente quando aveva scoperto del piano fallito e aveva detto a Shan Pu di nascondersi finché la pozione fosse stata smaltita dal sistema del vecchio brontolone. Se le cose fossero andate a modo suo, Shan Pu avrebbe trascorso quei due giorni in maniera molto più piacevole. Quindi, era ancora arrabbiata con Ranma per aver rifiutato i dolci e per aver completamente ignorato il fatto che a causa sua era rimasta intrappolata in una posizione tanto imbarazzante. Tuttavia, sapeva che se voleva vincere Ranma, avrebbe dovuto giocare sul suo ego e aspettare di fargli pagare la sua parte della sconfitta.  
Con un sorriso seducente, camminò con disinvoltura verso di lui e disse, "Ranma, sei venuto per portare Shan Pu a un appuntamento?"  
Il ragazzo col codino la guardo direttamente in faccia e assottigliò gli occhi, ringhiando, "Dov'è Akane?"  
Shan Pu si stizzì alla menzione della sua rivale. "Non so dov'è quella ragazza pervertita. Non importa, usciamo, sì?"  
"Dannazione, Shan Pu! So che è stata presa qui. Dimmi dov'è!"  
Improvvisamente, l'amazzone pensò a un'idea brillante per ottenere finalmente un po' di tempo da sola col suo ai ren.  
"Va bene. Portami fuori e ti dico dov'è quella demolitrice di cucine" disse scaltramente.  
Essendosi esclusivamente focalizzata su se stessa e sulla propria rabbia, non notò lo stato di agitazione di Ranma e le sfuggì completamente i segnali di avvertimento sul fatto che quello non era il momento per scherzare. Ranma strinse gli occhi e serrò la mascella. Lo sapeva! Era colpa loro e se avessero fatto male ad Akane in un qualsiasi modo, l'avrebbero pagata. Con un ringhio di collera, afferrò Shan Pu per le spalle, e prima che lei potesse battere ciglio, la sollevò in modo da guardarla direttamente negli occhi. La stringeva con tanta forza che lei sussultò per il dolore. Fu allora che Shan Pu guardò Ranma per bene. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. L'aura combattiva di Ranma era diventata nera e, per la prima volta in vita sua, Shan Pu si spaventò.  
"Non prendermi PER IL CULO, dov'è?!" sbraitò furiosamente mentre la scuoteva.  
"Futuro marito, cosa significa tutto questo?" esclamò Cologne severamente dalla soglia della cucina. Era giunta in sala non appena Ranma era piombato nel ristorante, avvertendo la sua pericolosa aura battagliera, ed era uscita a indagare. Aveva osservato tutta l'interazione, intervenendo solo quando realizzò che sua nipote era in pericolo.  
"Shan Pu ha preso Akane e la rivoglio!" scattò Ranma, non lasciando la guerriera. Nella rabbia, la sua presa si strinse intorno alle braccia di lei, facendola trasalire.  
"Non ha fatto niente del genere. È stata qui con me tutto il pomeriggio"  
"Allora perché ha detto che me l'avrebbe restituita?"  
Cologne sospirò, "Mia nipote voleva solo servirsi di quest'opportunità per un appuntamento. Non è vero, bambina?"  
"Sì. Non so dove sia" disse Shan Pu nervosamente.  
"Allora chi ha preso Akane?" ringhiò Ranma. "È stata rapita di fronte alla vostra porta!"  
"Shan Pu non ha Akane e ti giuro che non siamo coinvolte" disse Cologne con fermezza. Non aveva nemmeno idea che la ragazza non si trovasse e non aveva idea di chi avrebbe potuto volerla per farle del male. La vecchia amazzone sperava solo che fosse al sicuro. Anche se Akane era rivale di Shan Pu, Cologne non aveva nulla contro di lei. Addirittura le piaceva un po', anche se precedentemente l'aveva usata come esca. Con il suo talento naturale e il suo fegato, sarebbe potuta essere una buona amazzone, e quella era davvero una grande lode.  
Ranma fulminò la vecchia per un lungo momento ma non avvertì alcun sotterfugio. Guardando Shan Pu, la lasciò velocemente, come se avesse una malattia contagiosa, e fece un passo indietro.  
"Dov'è Mousse?"  
"Lo stupido papero cieco è uscito a spazzare l'entrata, non è tornato" sbuffò Shan Pu, tentando di ricomporsi. Le amazzoni non mostravano la paura.  
"Te l'ho detto, non siamo coinvolti. Mousse non ha niente a che vedere con questa storia"  
Ranma le credeva. Dopo aver trascorso del tempo con i Tendo, era sicuro che Mousse non avrebbe fatto del male ad Akane, ma sperava di trovarlo per ricevere aiuto nel trovare la sua fidanzata. Ora che aveva scoperto che le amazzoni non avevano nulla a che fare con il rapimento, iniziava di nuovo a sentirsi disperato. Doveva trovarla prima che le accadesse qualsiasi cosa. Si voltò per andarsene ma fu fermato per il braccio. Si girò e vide Shan Pu che lo teneva per il braccio sinistro con un'espressione determinata.  
"No! Non andare! Rimani con Shan Pu e lascia la stupida ragazza pervertita..."  
Qualsiasi cosa Shan Pu stesse per dire, Ranma non l'avrebbe mai saputa perché improvvisamente lei si ritrovò sdraiata sul pavimento, a tenersi la guancia, gli occhi spalancati mentre lo guardava con paura e shock. Ranma abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano destra, lievemente confuso per ciò che era successo. L'aveva schiaffeggiata in viso. Aveva reagito così istintivamente di essere un po' sorpreso dalla propria reazione. Aveva soltanto sentito furia per come lei aveva parlato di Akane da scattare all'improvviso. Aveva detto cose umilianti su Akane prima di allora e lui aveva sempre lasciato correre. Ma non stavolta. Non quando era già furioso con Shan Pu e preoccupato a morte per Akane. E quando avrebbe dovuto trovarsi fuori a cercare la sua fidanzata, l'amazzone gli faceva perdere il suo prezioso tempo inventandosi bugie e ora cercava di non farlo andare via. Non sentì assolutamente senso di colpa per quanto appena fatto. La guardò con i suoi occhi blu, freddi. "Non toccarmi più" si voltò per andarsene ma si fermò, aggiungendo con tono minaccioso, "Se scopro che hai qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo, ti stanerò e ti darò il mio personale bacio della morte"  
Uscì senza guardarsi indietro.

 

C'era una piccola parte di Ranma che dubitava dell'onesta di Cologne ma non voleva perdere tempo prezioso in una lotta contro le amazzoni. Doveva trovare Akane velocemente e ulteriori confronti avrebbero fatto sprecare solo altro tempo. Senza meta, si diresse all'Ucchan per sapere se Ukyo avesse visto o sentito nulla. Non penso neanche per un minuto che fosse responsabile del rapimento ma forse sarebbe stato fortunato nello scoprire che lei sapeva qualcosa. Non aveva ancora visto Ukyo dall'appuntamento disastroso, ancora arrabbiato per i suoi commenti. Ma non c'era tempo per i sentimenti feriti o qualsiasi altro imbarazzo ci fosse tra loro. Akane era in pericolo e ciò aveva la priorità su qualsiasi altra cosa. A differenza del Neko Hanten, Ukyo aveva ampliato la sua attività con la folla che giungeva dopo la scuola sperando in un rapido spuntino prima di tornare a casa o di dedicarsi ad altre attività. Quando entrò, il ristorante era pieno e Ukyo era già impegnata alla piastra a preparare okonomiyaki. Alzò lo sguardo per salutare il nuovo arrivato quando vide che era il suo Ran-chan. Non lo vedeva fin dall'appuntamento disastroso ed era felice che lui avesse smaltito l'irritazione e fosse entrato per mangiare qualcosa. Sapeva che non poteva resistere alla sua cucina.  
"Ehi, Ranchan! Perché non...?"  
"Sai dov'è Akane?" Ranma la interruppe con tono scontroso.  
Il sorriso svanì dal volto della cuoca e strinse gli occhi. Perché diamine le stava chiedendo di quella ragazza?  
Alzando gli occhi, disse, "Perché dovrei avere idea di dov'è? Ora, se vuoi mangiare, siediti..."  
"Dov'è Konatsu?"  
Iniziando a scaldarsi, lei disse, "Prima, mi chiedi di LEI, ora chiedi di lui. Perché diamine sei venuto qui, tesorino? Ti sembro un banco informazioni?"  
"Dannazione, Ukyo! Dove diavolo è?!" gridò Ranma. Il ristorante si zittì per l'esplosione, la cuoca e i clienti lo guardarono preoccupati. La maggior parte dei clienti era composta da studenti del Furinkan, abituati alle pagliacciate di Ranma, ma non l'avevano mai visto in quello stato. Il solitamente gioviale artista marziale era inusualmente furioso. Ukyo, l'unica artista marziale presente a parte Ranma, vide la sua aura combattiva riempire la soglia del piccolo ristorante. Deglutì nel guardarlo. Non era il suo Ran-chan. Il suo Ran-chan era spensierato e divertente, anche quando era stressato. Colui che aveva di fronte sembrava pericoloso e capace di poter arrecare seri danni per com'era attualmente. La cuoca si schiarì la gola nervosamente e disse, "N-non so dove sia. L'ho mandato a spargere un po' di volantini e ancora non è tornato"  
Ranma ringhiò per la frustrazione e uscì, non notando tutte le occhiate che ricevette dai compagni di classe.

 

L'unica altra informazione che Sayuri gli aveva dato era la direzione generale in cui la macchina era andata. Corse lungo la strada ma senza idea di dove guardare, si sentiva perso. Non c'era traccia di Akane e non sapeva nemmeno cosa cercare. Non c'era nulla in quella direzione a parte negozi e s'imbatté in un'altra area residenziale prima di decidere di controllare nel parco. Il panico stava crescendo dentro di lui. Tutte le altre volte in cui Akane era stata rapita, aveva avuto almeno qualche indizio su chi l'aveva presa o sul luogo. Ma questa volta era completamente smarrito. Non sapeva neanche che tipo di macchina l'aveva presa. Se n'era andato così in fretta dopo aver sentito delle amazzoni che non si era neanche disturbato di ascoltare ciò che Sayuri aveva ancora da dire. Dopo aver cercato nel parco, Ranma era a corto di idee. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto e i palmi delle mani sudavano. Stava perdendo talmente tanto tempo a girare in tondo! Forse era stato troppo ingenuo nel credere alle amazzoni. Forse Ukyo sapeva più di quanto aveva detto. Stava diventando disperato e tirò un pugno a una grossa roccia vicino all'area giochi per bambini, riducendola in frammenti. Ciò lo fece sentire leggermente meglio. Decise di tornare a casa nella speranza che Akane si fosse in qualche modo liberata ed era lì. Se non altro, avrebbe potuto ottenere altri dettagli che non aveva ottenuto da Kasumi oppure avrebbe potuto chiamare Sayuri per scoprire qualcos'altro. Si stava dirigendo velocemente verso l'area dei Tendo quando notò un quartetto di individui molto ben vestiti che camminavano verso di lui. Non prestò loro attenzione finché l'unica ragazza sorrise a ciò che uno degli altri aveva detto e si fermò. Avrebbe riconosciuto quel sorriso ovunque. Corse in avanti e l'afferrò con forza tra le braccia mentre il corpo gli tremava per il sollievo. Era lì. Stava bene.  
"Ranma...non riesco...a respirare" ansimò Akane. Ranma la lasciò rapidamente e fece un passo indietro per scrutarla. Sembrava a posto. Meglio che a posto, in realtà. Indossava un vestitino blu dal taglio asimmetrico all'altezza del collo, con un paio di sexy scarpe nere col tacco e una borsa abbinata che mai aveva visto prima. A parte il fatto che avesse il fiatone, sembrava in perfetta salute.  
"Dov'eri?! Che diamine è successo?! Sayuri ha chiamato e ha detto che eri stata rapita"  
"Oh, mi sono completamente dimenticata di Sayuri e Yuka! Spero non siano troppo preoccupate" disse Akane, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Chiudendo gli occhi, il ragazzo col codino fece un profondo respiro. Stava decisamente bene se si preoccupava più per le sue amiche che per se stessa.  
"Concentrati, Akane! Che diamine è successo?!"  
La sua fidanzata scosse il capo e sorrise, con un gesto disinvolto della mano, "Sono stata rapita, ma è stato un malinteso"  
Ranma scoppiò. "Un malinteso? Come diavolo fa un rapimento ad essere un malinteso?"  
"Beh, vedi, la signora Chihari ha detto a suo marito che voleva vedermi immediatamente e non avrebbe ricevuto un no come risposta. Con la sua...impazienza di compiacerla, il signor Chihari è stato un po' troppo...stacanovista nel...recuperarmi" disse Akane, scegliendo con cautela le parole per non farlo arrabbiare. Era sempre così sensibile quando si trattava di certe cose.  
"Dannazione! Sapevo che non c'era da fidarsi! Cosa diavolo voleva Akane da te? Non ti ha toccato, vero?" ringhiò a denti stretti. Se solo si fosse azzardato a torcerle un capello, Ranma avrebbe pianificato di spaccargli quelle belle manine.  
"No" Akane si affrettò a rassicurarlo. "Te l'ho detto, sua madre voleva parlarmi. Sota non c'entra niente"  
"Esatto, abbiamo ascoltato tutto, la signora Chihari era molto mortificata per il comportamento di suo marito e suo figlio era a dire poco imbarazzato. Ho paura che il signor Chihari rimarrà solo come un cane per un po'"  
Ranma si guardò intorno per vedere chi stesse parlando. Era stato così concentrato su Akane da essersi completamente dimenticato che stava camminando con altre tre persone. Riconobbe la voce ma la kunoichi che si aspettò di vedere non c'era. Invece, di fronte a lui c'era un ragazzo dall'aria piuttosto effeminata che indossava un completo color antracite, una camicia bianca, una cravatta e il fazzoletto nel taschino abbinato, un cilindro e un bastone, i capelli legati in una coda bassa. Ranma si spostò da Akane e diresse lo sguardo direttamente all'altro, scrutando per bene i suoi lineamenti e poi indietreggiando per far scorrere gli occhi sui suoi abiti. Si abbassò e toccò leggermente il ragazzo sul viso con l'indice.  
"Konatsu?"  
Il ragazzo in questione gli rivolse un enorme sorriso e agitò la mano freneticamente, dicendo, "Ehi, Ranma!" poi fece a Ranma l'occhiolino con aria civettuola e gli inviò un bacio.  
-Sì, giusto, è Konatsu- pensò Ranma. Poi vide chi altro c'era. Vicino ad Akane c'era Taro, anche lui con nuovi abiti. Indossava jeans scuri, una giacca nera in pelle e una camicia blu sotto di essa, stivali neri e occhiali da sole grigi appoggiati sul naso. Accanto a lui c'era Mousse, con un completo blu scuro, una camicia nera col colletto alla coreana, scarpe nere e un cappotto di lana nero che arrivava fino al ginocchio. L'unica cosa che non era cambiata in lui erano i capelli.  
"Qualcuno può dirmi cosa cazzo sta succedendo? Com'è che voi tre siete con lei?"  
"Beh, vedi, stavo distribuendo volantini vicino al Neko Hanten quando ho visto Akane venire presa da una macchina!" iniziò Konatsu, agitando le braccia mentre parlava.  
"Stavo andando verso il dojo per incontrare Nabiki quand'è successo" aggiunse Taro con tono annoiato.  
"E io stavo spazzando sul marciapiede per preparare il locale all'ora di cena. Ho sollevato gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere la macchina che si fermava e Akane che veniva trascinata dentro. La macchina è partita prima che potessi fare qualcosa ma ho lasciato la scopa e ho iniziato a correrle dietro e improvvisamente sono stato raggiunto da questi due" aggiunse Mousse con calma.  
"Li abbiamo inseguiti ma la macchina andava troppo velocemente! Ho dovuto strappare il kimono per poter tenere il passo"  
"Ho detto loro che mi sarei trasformato nella mia forma da chimera per seguire la macchina dall'alto"  
"Ma io ho pensato che fosse una cattiva idea. La sua trasformazione è troppo facilmente visibile. Ho pensato di seguirli nella mia forma maledetta visto che nessuno dà peso a un papero che vola"  
"Ero d'accordo con lui. Nessuno sapeva chi fosse il responsabile, pensavo ci servisse l'elemento sorpresa"  
"Quindi ho bagnato il ragazzo papero con la mia bottiglia d'acqua ed è volato dietro la macchina"  
"Mi sono assicurato di tenere la macchina sotto controllo consentendo a questi due di seguirmi"  
"Abbiamo percorso alcuni chilometri quando abbiamo visto Mousse che girava fuori da un negozio vuoto e sarei morto per vederlo aperto! Quella catena produce gli abiti più deliziosi!"  
"Quando abbiamo raggiunto il negozio, Paperino qui ci stava aspettando in un vicolo vicino e l'ho trasformato col mio thermos"  
"Quando sono arrivato, erano già entrati e non avevo informazioni su Akane. Quindi ho fatto il giro dell'edificio cercando di guardare all'interno ma non vedevo niente"  
"Abbiamo escogitato un rapido piano d'attacco, decidendo di intrufolarci nell'edificio. Oh, è stato così eccitante!"  
"Abbiamo seguito la Principessa del Potere* qui fin dentro e abbiamo velocemente trovato Akane con delle persone che non avevamo mai visto prima"  
"Ho tirato fuori il mio lazo e ho afferrato Akane, attirandola verso di noi, mentre gli altri due hanno combattuto contro il gruppo"  
Ranma ascoltò e osservò con assorta attenzione. Aveva la sensazione che i tre stessero parlando seguendo una sorta di copione visto che andavano in sequenza, da Konatsu a Taro a Mousse e poi da capo con perfetta armonia. In qualche modo quell'improbabile trio era riuscito a salvare Akane senza il suo aiuto, legando al tempo stesso.  
"È stato piuttosto seccante essere afferrata e circondata improvvisamente. I Chihari hanno agito in fretta, pensando che mi stessero aggredendo e si sono messi tutti in posizione difensiva. Per fortuna, erano sorpresi e ci hanno messo un secondo a reagire, o non mi avrebbero sentito mentre gridavo a tutti di smetterla. Mi hanno soltanto fissato mentre cercavo di spiegare cosa stava succedendo. Posso solo immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se si fossero tutti messi a lottare" aggiunse Akane. Aveva ascoltato la storia con la stessa attenzione di Ranma. I suoi tre amici avevano appena incominciato a raccontarle la stessa faccenda quando Ranma l'aveva attirata in quell'abbraccio così stretto. Per quanto l'abbraccio fosse stato piacevole – essere stretta al suo fidanzato era sempre bello – si sentiva in colpa per il fatto che fosse preoccupato per lei.  
"Così, il signor Chihari è stato l'unico a farsi male. Dopo che Akane ha detto a tutti che la confusione era stata causata dal suo sequestro, la signora Chihari lo ha schiaffeggiato dietro la testa e Sota lo ha colpito sul braccio, facendolo volare per tutta la stanza, e gridandogli addosso per la sua stupidità" rincarò Konatsu con una risatina. "È stato fantastico! Abbiamo lavorato insieme come una macchina ben oliata!"  
Konatsu aveva serrato le labbra, muovendo le braccia con fare esagerato in mosse da karate prima di abbassarsi sulla gamba destra, la sinistra stesa di fronte a sé, il braccio destro ad angolo retto sopra la testa e quello sinistro steso sopra la gamba sinistra. Rivolgeva la schiena al gruppo. Mousse si avvicinò a Konatsu e si mise in equilibrio su un piede, tirò su l'altra gamba a novanta gradi appoggiando il piede dietro la gamba ferma. Le braccia erano sollevate sopra le spalle, con i polsi abbassati e le mani a mo' di artigli. Appoggiò la schiena contro quella di Konatsu. Taro roteò gli occhi a quelle pagliacciate prima di avvicinarsi ai due e piazzandosi in mezzo. Sospirò e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, divaricando le gambe. Una macchina si avvicinò, illuminando il trio da dietro e Ranma poté notare la forma creata dalle loro sagome. Akane ridacchiò. A differenza di Ranma, era di buon umore. Per quanto la giornata fosse stata decisamente strana, era diventata piuttosto divertente. Quando il signor Chihari aveva accostato con la macchina per salutarla, era stata lieta di vederlo, salutandolo calorosamente. Perfino quando l'aveva attirata nella macchina, si era irritata solo leggermente, pensando che avrebbe fatto tardi con le sue amiche. Quando il signor Chihari aveva spiegato la situazione, insistendo che andasse con lui, aveva ceduto. La cosa era sembrata così importante per quel poveretto. Si era ripromessa che si sarebbe fatta perdonare dalle sue amiche per averle lasciate lì e non aveva pensato neanche per un momento che la gente avrebbe pensato a un rapimento. Ranma roteò gli occhi davanti al trio e pensò, -Almeno qualcuno si è divertito oggi.-  
"Avete finito? Possiamo tornare all'argomento principale? Perché la signora Chihari voleva vederti così disperatamente?" chiese Ranma voltandosi verso la fidanzata. Gli occhi di Akane si spalancarono per l'entusiasmo. "Oh! Sota ha finalmente chiesto alla sua ragazza di sposarlo, e Tatsuki – si chiama così – ha accettato! Lui l'ha detto ai suoi genitori oggi e ha spiegato loro tutto. I Chihari sono stati molto comprensivi. Quando Sota ha detto loro del nostro accordo, la signora Chihari voleva parlarmi per scusarsi per i problemi causati. Ho anche incontrato Tatsuki, che è molto gentile. La signora Chihari mi ha chiesto se voglio comunque passare una giornata di shopping con lei e Tatsuki. Ha perfino proposto che tua madre si unisse a noi. Penso volesse farsi perdonare per il loro primo incontro"  
"E hanno invitato anche me!" disse Konatsu, saltellando su e giù, battendo le mani e aggiungendo, "Sarà una giornata per sole ragazze! Non vedo l'ora"  
"Erano molto mortificati per tutto quanto e hanno cercato di scusarsi. Ci hanno regalato tutti questi nuovi vestiti frutto delle Arti Marziali Sartoriali, aggiungendo dei tocchi personali su tutti. Il mio cappotto ha dei ganci semplici da usare per tutte le mie armi all'interno e cinghie facili da rimuovere per ciò che metto nelle maniche" arricchì Mousse. Per enfatizzare quanto detto, aprì la giacca e Ranma fu sorpreso di vedere che ogni centimetro della giacca era completamente cosparsa da diverse armi. Non poté fare a meno di essere impressionato dall'ingegnosità dell'idea.  
"Sì, sono stati forti. La mia giacca ha delle tasche per la mia bottiglia d'acqua e il thermos, entrambe protette per mantenere la temperatura fredda o calda a lungo" disse Taro, tirando fuori una bottiglia d'acqua e un thermos dall'interno della giacca in pelle.  
"Anche la mia giacca è imbottita, ma la parte migliore è questa!" Konatsu abbassò la borsa e ne tirò fuori un abito viola. Coprì la parte superiore delle braccia e le picchiettò con le dita, "Guarda, incorporato di spazi per le mie bombe al pepe!"  
Akane s'intromise subito dopo, "Il mio nuovo vestito ha una fascia nascosta per le stellette ninja" portò le mani al centro del vestito e tirò un lembo per rivelare una fascia piena di stellette, "Hanno anche modificato la mia divisa scolastica così da avere fasce e tasche nascoste per il bastone che mi ha fatto Mousse e per qualche kunai"  
Tutti sembravano così allegri che Ranma riuscì solo ad arrabbiarsi di più.  
"Quindi? Dimentichiamo tutto quanto? Li perdoni e basta? Ti hanno rapito, Akane!"  
Dietro Akane, Mousse e Taro si guardarono.  
"Che razza di malato bastardo rapisce qualcuno?"  
I due cominciarono a sudare.  
"Voglio dire, devi essere davvero un sociopatico per afferrare qualcuno in mezzo alla strada in quel modo!"  
I due piegarono il capo, ondate di nero squallore soffiavano su di loro. Konatsu rimase accanto a loro, sorridendo innocentemente. Akane era stata rapita quando si erano incontrati, ma a differenza degli altri due, lui non era stato coinvolto**. Akane si schiarì la gola, "È stato un sincero sbaglio. Non c'è nulla da perdonare, nessuno si è fatto male"  
"Sì, non sono sembrati tanto male" intervenne Taro.  
"Perdona e dimentica è ciò che dico io" aggiunse Mousse. Ranma roteò gli occhi e li fulminò. A quel punto Taro decise che fosse meglio andare. "D'accordo, sono già in ritardo per incontrare Nabiki. Sarà arrabbiata ma sono sicuro che apprezzerà il mio nuovo outfit. E quando le avrò detto come ho eroicamente tentato di salvare sua sorella, sono certo che sarà molto compiaciuta" sollevò le sopracciglia con aria lasciva verso Akane prima di andarsene, un enorme ghigno in volto. "Sì, devo andare anch'io. Al ristorante il caos per l'ora di cena dev'essere iniziato" Mousse s'inchinò appena prima di dirigersi nella direzione opposta.  
"Oh sì! Sono sicuro che anche la signorina Ukyo ha bisogno del mio aiuto! Arrivederci!" disse Konatsu, sventolando le dita e affrettandosi a raggiungere Mousse. Ancora sorridendo, Akane guardò Ranma che ancora ribolliva e il suo sorriso si affievolì.  
"Non sei ancora arrabbiato, vero? Voglio dire, sto bene. Non è successo niente"  
Sì, Ranma era decisamente ancora arrabbiato. Ora che non c'era pericolo e che lei era al sicuro, si sentiva...inutile. Non aveva fatto assolutamente niente per salvarla. Non aveva importanza che lei non avesse mai avuto bisogno di essere salvata, avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di trovarla. Avrebbe dovuto esserci lui al negozio per recuperarla. Avrebbe dovuto esserci lui a confrontarsi con i Chihari. Ma non aveva fatto nulla. Si era soltanto spremuto il cervello, perdendo tempo con le amazzoni e Ukyo mentre Taro, Konatsu e Mousse erano andati da lei. Lei era una sua responsabilità. Toccava a lui proteggerla. Era SUA, punto.  
Non si era mai sentito così impotente e non gli piaceva.  
"I-io non...c'ero...avrei dovuto..." balbettò, frustrato.  
Akane, volendo confortarlo, disse, "Va tutto bene, non avevo bisogno che tu mi salvassi, non sono mai stata in pericolo"  
Sfortunatamente, l'ascolto selettivo non era un tratto di cui Akane era la sola a soffrire e tutto ciò che Ranma udì fu 'Non ho bisogno di te'.  
Si irrigidì. Il mondo sembrava girargli intorno mentre le parole si ripetevano in continuazione nella sua testa, come se ci fossero insegne al neon che danzavano nella sua mente.  
-Non ha bisogno di me- pensò Ranma tristemente.  
Akane fissò Ranma, sempre più preoccupata. Non riusciva a capire perché fosse così agitato. Era una bella cosa che non fosse stata in pericolo, no? Si avvicinò lentamente a lui e gli posò una mano sul braccio, "Ranma stai bene?  
Ranma alzò lo sguardo e lei riuscì a vedere la confusione sul suo viso. Lui disse lentamente, soffermandosi su ogni parola, "Non hai bisogno di me"  
Lentamente, lei capì il motivo per cui era rimasto ferito. Aveva senso che Ranma, sempre al centro di tutte le attività della loro vita, si sentisse escluso per non aver fatto parte del suo 'salvataggio', per così dire. La cosa peggiore era essere stata 'salvata' da qualcuno che non fosse lui. Fece un profondo respiro e scelse con cautela le parole, dicendo, "Non ho bisogno di te. Non ho mai avuto bisogno di te"  
Ranma sentì un dolore affilato al petto a quel commento, quasi come se lei lo stesse pugnalando a ogni parola.  
"La verità è che stavo bene prima che tu arrivassi e se..." Akane chiuse gli occhi, le parole successive avrebbero ferito anche lei. "Se tu andassi via oggi o domani, starei comunque bene"  
Il respiro di Ranma divenne irregolare. Non riusciva a capire perché lei gli stesse dicendo quelle cose. Perché lo stesse liquidando così. La fissò finché lei non sollevò lo sguardo e lo piantò dritto nel suo.  
"Ma...la mia vita è migliore con te. Non preferiresti che io volessi..." il suo viso arrossì e tornò a guardare le proprie mani, iniziando a stritolarle per il nervosismo. "Non è meglio che a me...piaccia averti intorno? Invece di volerti soltanto perché ho bisogno della tua protezione?" disse dolcemente. L'espressione di Ranma si ammorbidì mentre la guardava. Capì quanto nervosa e imbarazzata fosse nell'esporre una tale dichiarazione. Diamine, si sentiva lui nervoso ad ascoltarla. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile per lui – per entrambi – ammettere qualsiasi cosa che comprendesse i loro sentimenti. Il suo cuore si riempì di calore a quell'ammissione. Fu quasi frastornato dalle sue parole. Anzi si sentì sopraffatto, come da una frustata di emozioni che andavano da un estremo all'altro. Naturalmente lei aveva ragione. Una delle cose che rendevano Akane unica era che lui le piaceva per chi era. Non lo vedeva come un premio, una proprietà, un qualcosa da vincere. Lo vedeva come una persona che era più di un artista marziale di talento o di bell'aspetto. Lei, più di qualsiasi altra ragazza, conosceva tutti i suoi difetti eppure le piaceva averlo intorno. Non aveva bisogno di soddisfare qualche accordo matrimoniale per risanare il proprio onore o di essere fedele a leggi amazzoni autoimposte. Akane lo voleva...si poteva dire così.  
Lui però non sapeva cosa dire. Non era mai stato bravo con le parole e mentre le sue emozioni si mischiavano in quel modo non era proprio il momento per gestire la situazione. Improvvisamente, diventò nervoso a sua volta e si guardò le scarpe, sfregandosi dietro al collo. Schiarendosi la gola disse, "Sì, questo è..." -Perfetto. Meraviglioso. Tutto ciò che speravo. "...bello"  
Sussultò per la scelta totalmente inadeguata di parole. Se avesse potuto schiaffeggiarsi, lo avrebbe fatto. Non che ad Akane importò. Era riuscita finalmente ad ammettergli quanto le piacesse averlo intorno...più o meno. E lui aveva ammesso che gli piaceva l'idea...più o meno. Per molte persone non sarebbe stato granché, ma per lei significò il mondo e si sentì piena di calore. Rimasero lì un altro istante prima che Akane alzasse lo sguardo, dicendo, "Andiamo a casa"  
Voltandosi e compiendo qualche passo, Ranma chiese con curiosità, "Akane?"  
La ragazza si fermò, domandandosi se volesse dire altro. "Sì, Ranma?" chiese.  
"Uhm, cos'è una chimera?"

 

Un'altra volta, Ranma si ritrovava sul tetto sopra la stanza di Akane. A quel punto, si domandava se ci fosse il modo di preparare un letto, o magari un piccolo fortino per poter stare più comodo. In ogni caso, aveva portato il sacco a pelo e un cuscino.  
Quando finalmente erano tornati a casa, erano stati accolti da una tesa famiglia, con un sacco di pianti (Soun), preoccupazioni (Nodoka), strette di mano (Kasumi) e grida (Genma). Ci era voluto un po' perché tutti si calmassero così che loro potessero raccontare la storia. Taro era arrivato per dire che Akane stava bene ma finché non la videro coi loro occhi, nessuno fu in grado di rilassarsi a parte Nabiki, che era uscita di fretta per il suo appuntamento. Quando il resto della famiglia aveva che il fidanzamento con i Chihari era stato ufficialmente cancellato, i festeggiamenti erano esplosi. I padri avevano tirato fuori bandiere della vittoria, danzando intorno alla stanza. Nodoka aveva abbracciato entrambi e si era sentita imbarazzata scoprendo quanto Akane aveva programmato, pensando che avrebbe dovuto avere più fiducia nella sua futura nuora. La sua già alta opinione per la ragazza aumentò per come aveva gestito la questione tanto facilmente. Kasumi era stata così contenta che era corsa in cucina per preparare una cena ancora più enorme del solito. Per l'ora di cena le cose erano tornate alla normalità, e Ranma ora aveva tempo per pensare alla giornata. Si rese velocemente conto che Akane era ancora in pericolo. Le sue azioni di quel pomeriggio l'avevano resa un bersaglio diretto per le amazzoni. Aveva dichiarato che Akane era il vero ostacolo al desiderio delle amazzoni di condurlo in Cina, e tutti sapevano cosa facevano le amazzoni con gli ostacoli. Anche se sapevano già da prima a chi erano dedicate le sue attenzioni, il suo comportamento di quel giorno poteva essere stato il telo rosso sventolato davanti al toro. Sospirò, pensando che avrebbe potuto gestire meglio la situazione ma non provava comunque rimpianti. Il suo confronto con le amazzoni era in attesa da un po' ed era un po' sollevato che il suo 'fidanzamento' con Shan Pu finalmente sarebbe stato finalmente affrontato. Ancora non provava senso di colpa nell'averla schiaffeggiata. L'idea di colpire una ragazza gli faceva ancora torcere lo stomaco ma ne aveva abbastanza delle sue cazzate. In tutto ciò che lei lo aveva ficcato – anzi, LI aveva ficcati – non provava più mortificazione per lei. Sapeva di essere responsabile di molti dei problemi che aveva con Akane ma Shan Pu aveva reso la situazione peggiore, infilandolo in posizioni sempre compromettenti. Prima di allora non aveva fatto niente – e sussultò quando pensò alle reazioni idiote che aveva avuto con quella spilla della discordia – ma ora era tutto finito. Non pensava che sarebbero state così stupide da agire su Akane quella sera, ma non era disposto a rischiare. Un quasi infarto al giorno era sufficiente per lui. Quindi decise di dormire sul tetto quella notte. Lo aveva già fatto prima – anche se contro la sua volontà – e ora era molto più comodo. Aveva anche un po' di tempo per pensare esattamente a quello che voleva dire, perché era il momento di rendere le proprie intenzioni cristalline.

 

Subito dopo la colazione, il mattino seguente Ranma sgattaiolò fuori casa mentre Akane aiutava Kasumi con i piatti. Non voleva dirle cos'aveva in mente, sapendo che sarebbe voluta andare con lui. Il che, secondo lui, era la cosa peggiore che avrebbe potuto fare. Non aveva bisogno della sua presenza per gettare benzina sul fuoco, e quando Shan Pu e Akane erano insieme, una combustione era quasi sempre garantita. Per mitigare il senso di colpa – e mantenere la promessa ad Akane – disse a sua madre dov'era diretto, ma non quali piani aveva. Lei aggrottò la fronte ma non diede voce ad alcuna disapprovazione. Era ancora piuttosto presto ed era sicuro che avrebbe raggiunto il ristorante prima che iniziassero a preparare per l'ora di pranzo. Anche se era determinato, iniziò a sentirsi nervoso ad ogni passo. Parte di lui voleva indietreggiare per non avere a che fare con loro e se ne vergognò. Ranma Saotome non era un codardo. Ma la parte più grande di lui era stufo di tutto. Non voleva più avere a che fare con i loro complotti e le loro manipolazioni. S'indurì mentre aprì la porta del Neko Hanten. Seduta a uno dei tavoli c'era Cologne, sorseggiando una tazza di the. Al suono della porta che si apriva, Cologne alzò lo sguardo e vide Ranma sulla soglia. Aveva osservato Ranma per quasi due anni e non lo aveva mai visto così arrabbiato e sul punto di perdere il controllo come la sera precedente. Nemmeno quando gli aveva provvisoriamente tolto la virilità. Era contenta di vederlo più calmo e fu sorpresa della visita. Pensava che lui le avrebbe evitate per un po', ma vedendolo lì di mattina così presto non era un buon segno.  
"Futuro marito, che sorpresa. Sei venuto a sposare mia nipote?" disse con la sua voce gracchiante. Sapeva che quel saluto lo irritava sempre, ma non voleva far capire che sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Ranma volle ringhiare a quel saluto, ma per una volta, riconobbe il suo bisogno di ingannarlo. Era impossibile che avesse lasciato correre come aveva trattato Shan Pu il giorno prima. Ignorando la provocazione, disse, "Cologne, dobbiamo parlare" Ranma si avvicinò e si sedette direttamente di fronte a lei, intrecciando le dita e posandole sul tavolo mentre la guardava esplicitamente in faccia. "Non sposerò mai Shan Pu. Non verrò mai in Cina con voi. È finita" disse senza giri di parole. Ecco. L'aveva fatto. Cologne rise, sorpresa che Ranma fosse finalmente in grado di esprimersi così chiaramente. Ma ciò non significava che doveva arrendersi.  
"Per legge tu appartieni a Shan Pu"  
"Non appartengo a nessuno, men che meno a lei. Dannazione, a malapena mi piace, è impossibile che la sposi"  
"NON È VERO! Tu vuoi Shan Pu! Lo vedo con i miei occhi!" un acuto grido fece voltare Cologne e Ranma verso la soglia della cucina. Anche Shan Pu aveva sentito la porta aprirsi dalla cucina dove stava iniziando a preparare il brodo per la giornata. Si era avvicinata e si era fermata quando aveva visto Ranma, nascondendosi dietro la porta scorrevole per sbirciare i due al tavolo. Normalmente, sarebbe corsa fuori per dargli un grosso bacio appassionato, ma oggi era diverso. Per la prima volta da quando aveva avuto a che fare con il suo lato maschile, non voleva vederlo. Aveva trascorso tutta la giornata precedente a sentirsi insicura e non le era piaciuto. Era rimasta assolutamente attonita quando l'aveva schiaffeggiata in volto. Non si era trattato di un pugno o di un calco, non aveva nemmeno usato la mano chiusa. Aveva usato il palmo aperto, colpendola come se lei fosse una docile donnetta giapponese. Era stato così umiliante essere trattata così. Lei era una guerriera amazzone. E le guerriere non venivano trattate così. Dopo aver superato lo shock, era diventata arrabbiata. Arrabbiata perché aveva osato trattarla in quel modo! Arrabbiata perché lui la stava ancora respingendo. Arrabbiata perché era incastrata in quello stupido paese. Arrabbiata di non poter tornare a casa col suo premio. Ma una parte di lei aveva paura di lui. Lo aveva visto arrabbiato prima, ma non era mai stata dalla parte sbagliata della sua ira. Anche prima di arrivare in Giappone, Ranma riusciva a batterla in combattimento. Ma dopo tutto l'addestramento ricevuto da allora, sapeva che non c'era competizione contro di lui. Era sicura che avrebbe potuto perfino battere la sua bisnonna se avesse voluto; era impossibile che lei potesse sconfiggere un dio. Quindi, quando Ranma entrò, lei rimase in disparte, preoccupata di come avrebbe reagito con lei. Un'altra parte di sé reggeva ancora la speranza che fosse venuto per dichiararle il suo amore, aveva sempre quella scintilla speranzosa ogni volta che entrava nel ristorante. Ma quello che ottenne fu completamente l'opposto. Ranma guardò direttamente negli occhi di Shan Pu. Rilasciò la collera e la frustrazione che avvertiva fin da quando erano cominciate a montargli dentro, dal matrimonio fallito.  
"Sì, sei sexy. Mi eccito quando una donna completamente nuda si lancia su di me" ammise alzando le spalle, mostrando che non aveva importanza. "Ma anche se gli irrigatori non fossero partiti quella sera, non avrei mai fatto sesso con te. Lo ammetto, quando mi hai visto nella mia forma maschile, ero tentato dal tuo aspetto ma dopo aver imparato a conoscerti, non farei sesso con te nemmeno se ne dipendesse la mia vita. Anche se sei fisicamente attraente, mi disgusti"  
Shan Pu indietreggiò, le sue parole furono un effettiva sberla, uguale a quella che le aveva dato il giorno prima. Ranma, per una volta, schiacciò ogni compassone per la ragazza, davanti agli occhi aveva l'immagine della sua espressione maliziosa mentre teneva in pugno Akane disidratata.  
"Pensavi che avrei mai potuto perdonarti per aver minacciato di uccidere Akane mentre era inerme? Per aver tenuto per te la mia cura a causa di ragioni egoiste? Per esserti presentata a casa sua e averle lanciato addosso delle bombe dopo che l'avevo salvata?!" sputò fuori con furia.  
"E...ero sotto il controllo di Kima. Non è stata colpa mia!" disse Shan Pu, tentando di difendersi, comprendendo esattamente ciò a cui si riferiva.  
"Non mentirmi, cazzo! Kima voleva che tu mi uccidessi, non voleva che usassi Akane così da 'inventare dei ricordi' con me. Hai fatto tutto tu! Hai voluto uccidere Akane fin da quando l'hai incontrata e non voglio nemmeno pensare a tutte le volte in cui avresti potuto provarci!"  
Shan Pu si contrasse per la paura osservando la sua aura combattiva fiammeggiante e in procinto di diventare scura. Le sue mani erano strette in pugni e il suo sguardo furioso non l'abbandonò mai.  
"Ranma, verrà punita se torna a casa senza di te. Ha fallito nel tentativo di ucciderti quando pensava che fossi una ragazza e ora nel farti diventare suo marito. La sua punizione sarà severa; potrebbe perfino essere messa a morte" disse Cologne, tentando di premere sul senso di colpa.  
Ranma osservò Shan Pu impallidire e iniziare a tremare. Non voleva che morisse ma non avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita sposato a lei per evitarlo. Voltando il capo, guardò Cologne con disgusto.  
"E di chi è la colpa? L'ho battuta quando ero una ragazza in un TORNEO e mi ha dato il bacio della morte. Se non fosse stata così fottutamente meschina avrebbe accettato la sconfitta e lasciato perdere. Ma no, ha dovuto inseguirmi fino in Giappone per ottenere la sua vendetta. Poi si è presentata qui, io le ho tolto il chui dalla mano e accidentalmente l'ho messa k.o., e mi ha dato il bacio affinché la sposassi. Se vuoi incolpare qualcuno, incolpa la sua mancanza di autocontrollo!" gridò Ranma, indicando con dito accusatorio Shan Pu. "E sono le vostre leggi amazzoni che la costringerebbero a rimanere uccisa per una cosa così stupida! Quindi se la cosa non vi piace, incolpate la vostra tribù, non me"  
Cologne osservò la determinazione e la rabbia di Ranma e capì che era finita. Avevano perso. Non era rimasto minimamente toccato dal pensiero che Shan Pu avrebbe potuto perdere la vita. La vecchia amazzone aveva sempre contato sul suo onore e sulla sua mancanza di consapevolezza per manipolarlo a fare qualcosa. Si era appoggiata al suo rifiuto di ammettere i propri sentimenti per indurlo a seguirle al villaggio. Ma sembrava che gli eventi in Cina avessero cambiato le cose. Era impossibile che Ranma avrebbe mai acconsentito ad andare con loro, e dopo i combattimenti contro Herb e Safulan, era preoccupata di ciò che avrebbe potuto fare se lo avessero chiuso all'angolo e in qualche modo costretto. Avrebbe potuto dare grossi danni alla tribù prima di poterlo fermare. Per quanto lo volesse nella tribù, Cologne non voleva che la questione venisse macchiata di sangue, e sapeva per esperienza quanto velocemente una situazione potesse inasprirsi. Pensando al bene del villaggio. Cologne disse, "Okay, Ranma. In quanto anziana di Joketsuzoku, in questo momento tu libero dal bacio della morte e da quello del matrimonio"  
"Bisnonna, no!"  
"Silenzio!"  
Ranma fu un po' preso alla sprovvista dalla velocità con cui la vecchia aveva acconsentito. Era sicuro che la discussione avrebbe richiesto più tempo. Non avrebbe sfidato la sorte nell'insistere, anche se aveva un'ultima preoccupazione da affrontare.  
"Voglio che sia annullato anche il bacio della morte che Shan Pu ha dato ad Akane"  
Ranma osservò l'espressione di sorpresa sulla faccia di Cologne mentre guardava Shan Pu che era, se possibile, impallidita ulteriormente. Era chiaro che non avesse detto a Cologne di quella parte di avventura. Imprecò contro se stesso per aver attirato l'attenzione di Cologne sulla questione; aveva messo Akane in una posizione di ulteriore pericolo? Ma poi realizzò che la faccenda doveva essere gestita, non voleva che Shan Pu tentasse di intrufolarsi e fare del male alla sua fidanzata perché il bacio della morte era rimasto in sospeso. Cologne chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo quasi impercettibilmente. Non pensava che la nipote fosse stata così superficiale nel dare un altro bacio della morte quando aveva fatto tanta fatica per adempiere al primo. Ammise a se stessa che forse Ranma aveva ragione e Shan Pu era troppo impulsiva, il che non era un tratto positivo per una guerriera. Specialmente se quella guerriera voleva essere una futura leader della tribù. Prima di poter capire come gestire la situazione, le parole di Ranma la interruppero.  
"Se qualcosa, e intendo QUALSIASI COSA, succede ad Akane e scopro che una di voi è responsabile, ve la farò pagare, anche se dovessi inseguirvi fino in Cina"  
Con un altro sospiro, Cologne disse, "Va bene. Il bacio della morte dato ad Akane sparisce. Giuro, sul mio onore di anziana, che non le verrà fatto alcun male da alcun amazzone della nostra tribù" Cologne guardò severamente Shan Pu mentre sottolineava l'affermazione in modo che venisse recepita come un ordine. Shan Pu si limitò ad annuire, muta. Ranma non sapeva ancora se fidarsi di loro. Sapeva che l'onore amazzone era qualcosa di adattabile ma Cologne era perlomeno rimasta fedele alla sua parola in passato. Inoltre, c'era poco che poteva fare oltre a dichiarare una faida sanguinosa con Shan Pu e sapeva che ciò si sarebbe esteso all'intero villaggio. Ranma si alzò e si prostrò in un breve inchino dicendo, "Grazie, Cologne" si voltò per andarsene ma venne fermato dalla voce di Shan Pu che raggiunse le sue orecchie. "Ranma..." iniziò titubante. Lui si voltò per guardarla e fu sorpreso di vedere lacrime nei suoi occhi. Vacillò, sentendosi dispiaciuto per lei. Una ragazza che piangeva era sempre stata la sua debolezza. Ma dovette soltanto pensare ad Akane per confermare la propria risolutezza.  
"Perché non mi ami? Perché non mi dai mai un'occasione?" chiese Shan Pu confusa. Era bellissima ed era l'orgoglio della sua tribù, quindi non capiva perché lui non la volesse.  
"Shan Pu, mi hai inseguito per tutta la Cina, tentando di uccidermi. Ti avrei perdonato ma poi hai cercato di uccidere Akane. Quando sei tornata, tu e Cologne avete soltanto tentato di manipolarmi per sposarti. Non hai mai, nemmeno una volta, pensato ad essere mia amica, per conoscermi. Era tutto ciò che volevo"  
Shan Pu era ancora confusa. Era stata addestrata a essere forte e a prendere ciò che voleva. Non sapeva nulla sul farsi degli amici, men che meno con un uomo. Ranma capì che le sue parole non fecero differenza, non riusciva a capirlo, non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Ed era quello il fulcro del problema. Sospirò e disse, "Addio***, Shan Pu".  
Le due donne lo osservarono uscire senza rivolgere uno sguardo indietro. Cologne sospirò. Si era davvero divertita durante il tempo trascorso in Giappone ed era triste di vederlo finire. Dopo essersi assicurata che se ne fosse andato, Cologne disse ad alta voce, "Mousse, vieni fuori. So che sei lì"  
Shan Pu si voltò indignata, il viso che diventava rosso per la rabbia. Si era tanto concentrata su Ranma da non aver avvertito la presenza di Mousse. Una cosa era essere respinta da Ranma, ma era umiliante che Mousse fosse testimone della sua vergogna.  
"Sì, anziana" disse Mousse avvicinandosi. Prima che la nipote potesse fare altro di folle, disse, "Vattene. Abbiamo molto di cui discutere e non ti riguarda. Non tornare fino a domani"  
Mousse fece un breve cenno col capo e uscì dalla porta. Cologne, a differenza di Shan Pu, aveva visto i cambiamenti in Mousse da quando era in Giappone. Era diventato un bravo guerriero, e con l'intervento alla vista, aveva l'abilità per diventare uno dei migliori nella loro tribù. Non che lui lo avrebbe mai saputo. Anche se non lo mostrava mai, provava una sorta di affetto per il ragazzo e gli avrebbe dato l'opportunità di prendere le proprie decisioni. Ma prima doveva gestire la situazione con sua nipote. Ranma ci aveva visto giusto. Anche se Cologne aveva dato la sua parola, sarebbe stato troppo allettante per la giovane guerriera costruire una sorta di vendetta contro la giovane Tendo se fossero rimaste in Giappone, a prescindere dalle conseguenze.  
"Torniamo in Cina immediatamente. Vai a preparare i bagagli. Io mi occuperò del resto"  
All'ordine, Shan Pu finalmente scoppiò in lacrime e collassò sul pavimento. Parlando nella sua lingua nativa, supplicò, "Nonna, io lo amo. Lo amo davvero. Non farmi arrendere. Ti prego!"  
Cologne la guardò comprensiva. Ricordava i propri sentimenti di amore e smarrimento a quell'età quando aveva dovuto cacciare Happosai dal villaggio. Per quanto fosse rimasta ferita, sapeva ora che si era risparmiata un dolore molto più grande e si era resa più forte. Sarebbe stato lo stesso per Shan Pu e avrebbe dovuto superare la sofferenza col tempo.  
"Ma lui non ti ama. Non l'ha mai fatto e non lo farà mai. Imparerai ad accettarlo"  
Il gentile tono di Cologne ammorbidì le parole aspre. Osservò la nipote iniziare a piangere. Era una vista pietosa per una donna usualmente forte e la vecchia amazzone non voleva fare altro che prenderla fra le braccia e confortarla. Ma Shan Pu era una guerriera, e le guerriere non venivano coccolate.  
"Vai di sopra e fai i bagagli, ho delle cose da sistemare prima di potercene andare"  
Shan Pu annuì senza dire niente e con indolenza andò di sopra. Era stata addestrata a fare sempre quanto ordinato da un anziano. In quel momento di afflizione, avrebbe seguito gli ordini quasi ciecamente. Cologne voleva darle un vantaggio portandola velocemente fuori dal Giappone, prima di superare lo shock e di reagire contro la giovane Tendo. La vecchia amazzone non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Ranma avrebbe mantenuto la parola, cercando vendetta se fosse successo qualcosa ad Akane e non voleva che la nipote rimanesse ferita. Nonostante le imperfezioni di Shan Pu, Cologne era fiera di lei. Ma mantenne comunque i sensi in all'erta per assicurarsi che la giovane non sgattaiolasse fuori di casa durante i preparativi.

 

Quando Mousse uscì dal Neko Hanten, si diresse verso il complesso dei Tendo. Aveva sentito Ranma entrare ed era sceso a indagare e non era rimasto sorpreso da quanto udito. A differenza della sua amata, conosceva i cambiamenti che avevano pervaso il ragazzo col codino. Per quanto odiasse vederla stare male, sapeva che quel confronto era in programma da molto tempo. Non era nemmeno felice che il suo principale rivale fosse fuori da giochi. Quando arrivò a casa, fu accolto calorosamente da Kasumi e poteva dirigersi al dojo per trovare Akane o al laghetto delle carpe koi per trovare Ranma. Andò verso il laghetto e vide Ranma seduto seduto sulla roccia più grossa. Gli si mise accanto e disse a Ranma che sapeva tutto quello che era successo. Fu sorpreso che Ranma gli chiese soltanto di non dire nulla ad Akane. Gliel'avrebbe spiegato lui quando fosse giunto il momento giusto. Non avendo altro da fare, trascorse il resto della giornata insieme ai Tendo e ai Saotome. Era piuttosto rilassante allenarsi con Akane, combattere con Ranma, e aiutare le signore con la cena. Vide un film con Ranma e Akane prima di andare a letto e osservò quanto i due rimasero vicini, lanciandosi occhiate. Quando giunse a casa il giorno dopo, trovò ad attenderlo una lettera di Cologne. Gli diceva che lei e Shan Pu erano partite per la Cina e non sarebbero tornate. Mousse avrebbe dovuto riunire le loro cose e spedirle al villaggio. Avrebbe dovuto continuare a gestire il ristorante finché non lo avesse venduto. Oppure, se lo avesse deciso, avrebbe potuto rimanere in Giappone a mandare avanti il ristorante e spedire una parte dei profitti a Cologne. Non c'era nulla da parte di Shan Pu. Nemmeno una parola. Non ne fu sorpreso. Prima di allora era andata via dal villaggio senza dirgli niente. Non aveva mai fatto nulla per mostrargli la più piccola briciola di incoraggiamento e spesso lo aveva disprezzato. Ma ciò servì a poco per attenuare il dolore che gli riempiva il cuore. 

 

_*Riferimento a She Ra, protagonista di una serie animata della Filmation._  
_**Ammetto di avere ricordi blandi della vicenda di Konatsu, tanto da averlo scambiato con Tsubasa, prego a qualcuno che sicuramente si ricorda meglio la vicenda di rispiegarmi cos'era successo. Pur avendo letto Ranma diverse volte mi sono sempre concentrata sulle vicende di Ranma e Akane mentre altre parentesi le ho un po' trascurate xD  
_ _***L'autrice ha scritto 'Bi lao', ma non ho trovato quest'espressione da nessuna parte e ho preferito non lasciarla perché non penso sia corretta. Ho fatto qualche ricerca ma non sapendo la lingua non posso essere sicura di quale sia la frase giusta, per cui ho messo 'addio' dato che mi sembra, dal contesto, che il termine giusto sia quello, anche in base al titolo del capitolo. Io ho trovato 別了, che dovrebbe pronunciarsi 'bie le', ma è anche vero che esistono tantissimi dialetti. Se qualcuno sa il cinese e vuole correggermi sono più che lieta di imparare. Forse sono pesante ma voglio evitare di scrivere scemenze xD_


	13. Ballo studentesco: la corte reale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Era passata più di una settimana dal rapimento e dalla partenza delle due amazzoni. Le cose erano cambiate sottilmente per i residenti di Nerima. Ranma non aveva ancora detto alla sua fidanzata della conversazione con Cologne e Shan Pu. Anzi, lei non aveva idea che se ne fossero andate permanentemente. Per quanto ne sapeva, erano andate in vacanza e avevano lasciato Mousse a gestire il ristorante. Dal canto suo, Mousse non aveva menzionato a nessuno del loro esodo. Gli andava bene appoggiare la storia della vacanza. In parte perché non voleva la pietà che sapeva sarebbe giunta e in parte perché parlarne avrebbe significato pensarci. Era ancora troppo ferito per gestire le ripercussioni dell'essere stato completamento mollato dal suo amore. Una piccola parte di lui sperava ancora nel ritorno di Shan Pu ma era un vano sogno. Era contento che finalmente fosse stata costretta ad arrendersi con Saotome e sapeva che semmai fosse tornata, ciò sarebbe successo per il ragazzo col codino e non per lui. Mousse non aveva deciso se sarebbe rimasto in Giappone per sempre, ma non se ne sarebbe andato prima di aver pagato il debito col dottor Iguchi. Trascorreva le sue mattine ad aiutare il dottore nello studio e apriva il ristorante solo per cena. Incapace di mandare avanti l'attività da solo, aveva assunto degli aiutanti in più. Ranma si era ripreso il suo vecchio lavoro di cameriera, sentendosi in colpa perché a causa delle sue azioni Mousse era stato abbandonato. Anche Sayuri lavorava con loro, mentre Mousse cucinava e Ranma stava in sala, lei si occupava delle consegne. Anche se non era veloce come Shan Pu sulla sua bicicletta, aveva dimostrato di essere affidabile e di svolgere un buon lavoro. La vita per Ranma era cambiata discretamente. Fin dalla sua piccola confessione, Akane era stata più...amichevole con lui. La notava mentre gli sorrideva prima di vederla arrossire per essere stata beccata e di distogliere lo sguardo. Era davvero adorabile.  
Ora, Ranma e Akane erano seduti in palestra a scuola in attesa dell'inizio dell'assemblea. Lui guardò con la coda dell'occhio la fidanzata e sorrise appena per gli altri cambiamenti che c'erano stati tra di loro. C'erano piccoli momenti carichi di elettricità che portavano il ragazzo col codino a diventare matto. Proprio la notte precedente, mentre stavano studiando in camera di Akane, seduti vicini, Ranma aveva posto una domanda su un problema, sollevando lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere il viso di Akane vicinissimo al proprio mentre si abbassava per guardare il libro che stavano condividendo. L'aveva fissata, assorbendo tutto di lei. Il modo con cui le sopracciglia erano leggermente aggrottate nel tentativo di concentrarsi su ciò che stava leggendo. Il modo con cui le sue lunghe ciglia sembravano svolazzare contro le guance quando batteva le palpebre. Il modo con cui si spostava i capelli dietro l'orecchio, con aria assente. Aveva avuto la soverchiante urgenza di attirarla a sé e di baciarla. Proprio allora lei aveva alzato gli occhi, incatenandoli ai suoi. Lo aveva fissato così intensamente che si era ritrovato a cedere all'esigenza e a farsi avanti lentamente. Si era ritrovato a un centimetro di distanza quando improvvisamente aveva perso il coraggio, ritraendosi. Imbarazzato, si era schiarito la gola tornando ai compiti.  
Non riusciva a spiegare perché non l'avesse fatto. Gli era parso che lei lo volesse tanto quanto lui, ma era ancora così insicuro sui sentimenti di lei. Sì, lei aveva ammesso che le piaceva averlo intorno, ma era molto diverso dal dire che le piaceva e basta. Sapeva di essere un codardo ma voleva soltanto essere sicuro dei suoi sentimenti. Non pensava che avrebbe sopportato essere rifiutato. Non si era dimenticato dell'avvertimento di Mousse e aveva cercato di dimostrarle che ci teneva; solo che non sapeva come fare. Anche se era un totale dongiovanni – e, davvero, chi poteva biasimare le ragazze che erano tanto attratte da lui – non aveva mai seriamente dovuto fare nulla per attirare l'attenzione femminile. Quindi non aveva idea di cosa fare. Ma ci stava provando. A cena, la sera precedente, Kasumi aveva preparato i ravioli preferiti di Akane. Suo padre aveva trangugiato tutto il piatto nel tempo che lei aveva impiegato per mangiare un boccone. Ranma aveva aveva spostato abilmente l'ultimo pezzo dal piatto prima che Genma potesse afferrarlo, mettendolo nel piatto di Akane. Aveva voluto muoversi discretamente ma il fragoroso grido di Genma di indignazione aveva attirato l'attenzione sul suo gesto. Ranma aveva cercato di ignorare completamente suo padre, concentrandosi solo sul cibo di fronte a sé, la faccia che diventava rossa mentre sentiva tutti gli occhi su di sé, aveva capito che tutti avevano notato ciò che stava facendo. Cinque minuti più tardi, si era guardato intorno e tutti erano tornati a mangiare. Anche se aveva notato un deciso luccichio negli occhi di sua madre quando gli aveva rivolto un cenno di approvazione. Quando finalmente aveva guardato Akane, aveva notato che il raviolo era ancora nel suo piatto. Le aveva rivolto un'occhiata interrogativa, e lei gli aveva regalato un piccolo – ma bellissimo – sorriso. Lui sapeva che si era trattato di un piccolo gesto ma se dare a qualcuno l'ultimo boccone del proprio piatto non era un segno d'affetto, non avrebbe saputo come altro definirlo. Poi era rimasto affascinato dal modo con cui lei aveva avvolto il raviolo con le sue labbra piene, mordendo appena. Aveva masticato delicatamente chiudendo gli occhi, emettendo un leggero gemito di apprezzamento. Il suono era stato così eccitante che lui aveva avvertito i pantaloni farsi stretti. Era stato grato che fosse seduto così nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere l'effetto che lei aveva avuto su di lui. Aveva voltato il capo fino a guardare il padre e la visione di Genma che masticava con la bocca aperta gli aveva garantito di non essere imbarazzato nell'alzarsi in piedi.  
Proprio allora il preside Kuno entrò sul palco e un gemito all'unisono giunse dal pubblico, e Ranma rivolse in avanti la sua attenzione con riluttanza.  
"Aloha, keikis*! Ho un importante annuncio oggi! Alla fine della prossima settimana, terremo un ballo studentesco!"  
Un mormorio collettivo di entusiasmo rimbombò fra gli studenti. I balli erano rari in Giappone e la maggior parte non aveva mai sentito il termine 'ballo studentesco' ma ciò non impedì ad alcune ragazze di ripassare mentalmente i loro guardaroba, alla ricerca di bei vestiti, mentre altre avevano iniziato a pianificare sedute di shopping con le amiche. Alcuni ragazzi iniziarono ad adocchiare le loro prede...ehm...potenziali accompagnatrici con malcelata libidine mentre altri si lamentavano all'idea di invitare una ragazza. Tuttavia, un certo ragazzo col codino e una certa ragazza che stavano seduti vicini reagirono con occhi assottigliati e sospetto. I sensi del pericolo di entrambi iniziarono ad essere stuzzicati non appena venne fatto l'annuncio. Era senza precedenti che il preside facesse qualcosa per rendere davvero felici gli studenti. Ascoltarono con attenzione mentre proseguiva.  
"Incoroneremo un re e una regina del ballo. Quindi nominerete quattro wahine e quattro kane** entro la fine della settimana. Annuncerò i candidati venerdì mattina"  
Ora i mormorii che si erano aggirati tra gli studenti diventarono un basso gorgoglio e tutti si entusiasmarono. Un re e una regina? Che razza di ballo eleggeva un re e una regina? Il preside Kuno continuò a spiegare che era un tipo di ballo americano di cui era venuto a conoscenza mentre era alle Hawaii e voleva condividere quella tradizione con gli studenti. Disse al pubblico che i quattro studenti di ciascun genere con le maggiori candidature avrebbero fatto parte della Corte del ballo. Tra gli otto studenti, un re e una regina sarebbero stati selezionati e incoronati durante il ballo. Quando il preside terminò, gli studenti tornarono nelle loro classi. Un senso di eccitazione riempiva la scuola.

 

A pranzo, Akane, Sayuri e Yuka erano sedute ai piedi del loro albero preferito, parlottando del ballo.  
"Sono così entusiasta! Non abbiamo mai avuto un ballo scolastico!" esclamò Sayuri.  
"Lo so, dobbiamo andare a fare shopping. Non penso di avere qualcosa che sia adatto per un ballo" disse Yuka.  
"Sembra davvero divertente ma non so, sento che sta succedendo qualcosa. Non mi fido di quel pazzo del preside Kuno" aggiunse Akane.  
"Probabilmente ha qualche folle piano ma almeno potremo vestirci eleganti" rispose Yuka con un sorriso allegro.  
"Non mi dispiacerebbe vestirmi elegante. E tu, Akane? Pensi che andrai al ballo?"  
Akane ci rifletté. Anche se stare con le sue amiche sembrava divertente, non pensava che quello fosse il genere di cosa che Ranma avrebbe fatto e non aveva davvero voglia di andarci senza di lui. Non appena il pensiero le passò per la testa, lo spinse via. Non sarebbe diventata una di quelle ragazze che basava le sue decisioni solamente su un ragazzo.  
"Sarebbe divertente vestirsi tutte per bene, no? Penso di avere il posto perfetto per lo shopping! Potremo passarci un giorno intero" disse la ragazza, pensando al negozio dei Chihari.  
"Grandioso, ora non dobbiamo fare altro che trovare degli accompagnatori" disse Sayuri roteando gli occhi. "Beh, tranne Akane, sappiamo tutte con chi ci andrà"  
Akane arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio pranzo. Sperava che Ranma le avrebbe chiesto di andare al ballo visto che c'era stato un discreto cambiamento nella loro relazione, ma non era una garanzia. Inoltre, in primo luogo non sapeva nemmeno se lui avrebbe voluto andare al ballo.  
"Nessuno in realtà...cioè, sarebbe bello se...ma probabilmente no...lui non ha nemmeno..." balbettò fiaccamente iniziando a stuzzicare l'orlo della gonna. In un ovvio tentativo di cambiare argomento, aggiunse, "E voi due? Con chi ci volete andare?"  
Toccò a Yuka diventare di un'accesa tinta rosa, e sembrò trovare il suolo improvvisamente affascinante. Sayuri ghignò e disse, "Quindi, è Hiroshi? Non posso credere che hai una cotta per lui da così tanto tempo senza aver ancora fatto una mossa"  
Akane osservò il volto di Yuka diventare decisamente rosso. Si sentì in colpa per la sua timida amica e decise di toglierle la pressione di dosso. Chiese, "E tu, Sayuri?"  
La graziosa artista marziale fu sorpresa quando Yuka sollevò lo sguardo con un sorriso in faccia e una scintilla negli occhi.  
"Sì, Sayuri, con chi ci vuoi andare?" la ragazza normalmente tranquilla pose la domanda con tono che implicava che già conosceva la risposta.  
"Nessuno!" sibilò Sayuri, lanciando a Yuka un'occhiataccia. Akane guardò le amiche, leggermente confusa. Da quando Sayuri aveva rotto con il suo ragazzo, non aveva dimostrato interesse verso alcun ragazzo in particolare ma era ovvio che fosse rimasta indietro con i pettegolezzi.  
"Dai, Sayuri, devi dirmelo" disse Akane con tono persuasivo. "Mi sento tagliata fuori"  
L'erede della Scuola di Arti Indiscriminate mise su un broncio esagerato e guardò l'amica con i suoi grandi occhi da cucciolo di cane. Ciò fece ridacchiare le altre due e Akane non ci mise molto a unirsi.  
"Dovresti dirglielo!"  
Roteando gli occhi, Sayuri finalmente cedette e disse, "Va bene. Più o meno, cioè, forse...Mousse, okay?"  
Akane sollevò un sopracciglio. Sapeva che la sua amica aveva sempre trovato l'amazzone attraente ma sembrava esserci qualcosa di più. Forse qualcosa si era sviluppato ora che lavoravano insieme, senza la minaccia di Shan Pu nei paraggi. Anche se Shan Pu aveva mostrato molto poco interesse per Mousse, Akane si domandava sempre come avrebbe reagito se l'attenzione di Mousse si fosse improvvisamente distolta da lei e sapeva di non essere l'unica a celare quei pensieri. Era un po' preoccupata per la sicurezza della sua amica quando Shan Pu fosse finalmente tornata, ma tenne quell'opinione per se stessa. Sayuri sarebbe stata al sicuro visto che i suoi turni erano sempre insieme a quelli di Ranma e lui non avrebbe permesso che le accadesse nulla.  
Improvvisamente le venne un'idea e fece un sorrisetto. "Allora, intendi chiedergli di venire al ballo?" chiese Akane con malcelata ilarità. Era raro che avesse l'opportunità di provocare l'amica e non l'avrebbe sprecata. Yuka ghignò e aggiunse, "Sì, sarebbe così romantico, ti inginocchi e tutto il resto" anche lei non era disposta a lasciare perdere quella rara occasione. Sayuri si limitò ad alzare gli occhi. Non prese nessuna provocazione sul personale visto che era quasi sempre lei dall'altra parte delle prese in giro. "No. Non ha idea della mia esistenza, sono solo la ragazza delle consegne e mi sta bene. Inoltre, penso di dover lavorare quella sera"  
Akane si accigliò al pensiero, non aveva preso in considerazione che forse Ranma doveva lavorare, perciò si stringevano le opportunità della sua partecipazione al ballo. Il buon umore delle ragazze sembrò sgonfiarsi mentre ognuna sembrava perdersi nei propri pensieri. Sorprendentemente, fu Yuka a giungere a una soluzione. "E se andassimo al ballo in gruppo? Akane può chiedere a Mousse, speriamo che dica di sì così tu puoi avere la sera libera. E Ranma non si sentirebbe sotto pressione a chiederlo a te" disse indicando Akane.  
"Sai, è una fantastica idea. Sono sicura che Ranma può convincere Hiroshi e Daisuke a venire con noi. Eviteremo la pressione sui ragazzi e potremo comunque stare con loro tutta la sera. Cosa ne pensi, Akane?"  
Lei avrebbe preferito andare al ballo come partner di Ranma ma non pensava che sarebbe successo. Erano ancora in imbarazzo l'uno con l'altra quando si trattava di sentimenti e se non poteva partecipare all'evento come desiderava, poteva allegramente accontentarsi di essere nel suo stesso gruppo.  
"Certo. Sembra divertente. Ma chi ne parlerà con i ragazzi?"  
"Non io" dissero Sayuri e Yuka all'unisono. Akane gemette e accettò il suo destino.

 

All'insaputa delle ragazze, una conversazione simile stava avvenendo dall'altra parte del cortile.  
"Allora, Dai, pensi di chiedere a Yuka di venire al ballo?" chiese Hiroshi. Sapeva che il suo migliore amico aveva una cotta da anni per la graziosa ma timida ragazza. Non aveva mai avuto il fegato di fare nulla al riguardo. "Ah...amico. Non so. Ogni volta che le sto vicino giuro che il mio cervello si ghiaccia e mi comporto come un idiota. Come diamine posso chiederle di venire al ballo se non riesco a parlarci? E tu? Lo chiederai a Sayuri?" rispose Daisuke. Era un segreto risaputo tra amici che Hiroshi la riteneva molto attraente e sarebbe balzato sull'opportunità di uscire con lei. "Non lo so. Cioè, è davvero carina e tutto ma non sono mai riuscito sul serio a parlare con lei. Aveva sempre quel fidanzato intorno e quando finalmente ha rotto con lui, mi è sembrata del tutto disinteressata" rispose con un sospiro. Con un cenno, chiese, "E tu, Ranma?"  
"Io a un ballo? Non penso proprio" rispose scuotendo la testa. Entrambi i suoi amici sembrarono sorpresi perché apparentemente Ranma li stava davvero ascoltando. Di solito parlavano e Ranma stava lì ma in qualche modo un po' in disparte. Tuttavia non se ne preoccupavano, era divertente stare col ragazzo col codino, la sua vita era così piena di avventure. Inoltre era circondato da donne bellissime. Avevano posto la domanda unicamente per cortesia, pensando che stesse di nuovo fantasticando ad occhi aperti.  
"Non si sa mai, potrebbe essere divertente e potresti, sai, chiedere ad Akane se vuole venire con te" aggiunse Daisuke. Portare Akane a un ballo? Il pensiero gli era già balenato in testa. Beh, soprattutto l'immagine di loro due che ballavano insieme lentamente si era piantata nella sua mente, portando Ranma a estraniarsi in classe. Non che qualcuno l'avesse notato, distrarsi era la norma per lui. Sarebbe stato così bello stringerla mentre ballavano. Avere la scusa di tenerla fra le braccia per più di un istante. E in pubblico, per di più! In realtà, tentò di non pensare troppo all'ultimo punto. Lo rendeva un po' nervoso. Era ancora molto a disagio con le dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto ma non c'era dubbio che volesse avere Akane fra le braccia.  
"Ranma?"  
Il ragazzo scosse appena il capo, leggermente imbarazzato di essere stato beccato a fantasticare.  
"Scusa, cos'hai detto?"  
I due rotearono gli occhi guardandosi e Hiroshi ripeté la domanda. "Di sicuro Akane andrà al ballo, a te starà bene se ballerà con qualcun altro?" chiese con aria un po' troppo impaziente per i gusti di Ranma. L'immagine di Akane che ballava un lento con un altro ragazzo fece in modo che Ranma serrasse inconsciamente i pugni. "Sai" rispose finalmente, "forse andare al ballo non sarebbe un'idea così terribile"  
Gli amici tentarono di trattenere le risatine, poi tutti e tre si zittirono, ognuno pensava al ballo e a come risolvere i propri problemi. Finalmente Hiroshi sollevò lo sguardo, un ghigno sul volto, "Sapete, loro sono in tre e noi siamo in tre"  
"Sappiamo contare, idiota" borbottò Daisuke alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"No, idiota, intendo che forse possiamo andarci tutti insieme, in gruppo. Senza pressione su ogni coppia" spiegò Hiroshi e poi fece il gesto delle virgolette con le mani, "ma avremo comunque una partner"  
"Grandioso, come glielo chiediamo?" chiese Daisuke.  
"Ehi, non posso pensare a tutto, no?" ribatté Hiroshi. I ragazzi tornarono in classe quando sentirono la campanella.

 

Dopo scuola, Ranma, Hiroshi e Daisuke erano tutti davanti al cancello principale, ancora pensando a un modo per trascinare le ragazze nel piano. Guardando verso l'entrata, Ranma disse, "Ehi ragazzi, stanno arrivando. Avete pensato a qualcosa?"  
Gli altri lo guardarono con aria assente e alzarono le spalle.  
"Grandioso" mormorò.  
"Ehi, ragazzi!" li salutò Akane avvicinandosi al gruppo con le amiche al seguito. Quando erano uscite da scuola e li aveva visti tutti e tre insieme, aveva pensato che fosse un buon momento per suggerire l'uscita di gruppo. "Allora, è stata strana l'assemblea di stamattina, vero? Ancora non capisco tutta la faccenda del ballo ma sembra divertente!" aggiunse con aria luminosa.  
"Sì, ma non posso credere che dovremo vestirci tutti eleganti!" replicò Hiroshi.  
"Oh, è la parte migliore! Beh, forse non per voi ragazzi ma noi stiamo già programmando di fare shopping questo fine settimana!" aggiunse Sayuri. Le altre ragazze annuirono, praticamente saltellando per l'entusiasmo. "Quindi, pensate di andarci. Avete già degli accompagnatori?" chiese Daisuke, sfregandosi dietro il collo nervosamente con una mano mentre osservava Yuka con la coda dell'occhio.  
"No, ma siamo eccitate all'idea di andarci, anche senza partner" replicò Akane, evitando di proposito lo sguardo di Ranma. Sapeva che sarebbe parsa troppo speranzosa se l'avesse guardato e non voleva risultare patetica né rimanere ferita. "Abbiamo già deciso di prepararci a casa mia e poi di andare insieme" rivolse ai ragazzi un grande sorriso, cercando di comportarsi come se avesse appena escogitato quell'idea, poi aggiunse, "Perché non ci andiamo tutti insieme, in gruppo? Sarebbe divertente! Potete venire tutti a casa mia, così poi partiamo insieme"  
Hiroshi e Daisuke erano sconvolti per la loro buona sorte, non potevano credere che Akane avesse le risposte a tutti i loro problemi. Ranma, tuttavia, notò l'astuta occhiata che Sayuri e Yuka si scambiarono quando Akane aveva menzionato del gruppo. Aveva pensato che ci fosse sotto qualcosa quando Akane si era avvicinato con tanto entusiasmo, di norma era una persona allegra ma non così spumeggiante. "Sapete, non sembra una brutta idea. Che dite, ragazzi?" chiese Ranma, interiormente sollevato di poter andare al ballo con Akane senza doverglielo chiedere direttamente.  
"Sembra un bel programma", "Dovrebbe essere divertente" furono le repliche simultanee.  
-Un momento. Ranma vuole andare al ballo? Pensavo con certezza che avrebbe detto di no- pensò Akane cominciando ad entusiasmarsi. Il ragazzo col codino si limitò a fissare la fidanzata. Era così carina con gli occhi brillanti e lui non poté fare a meno di rimanerne folgorato. Il resto dei loro amici concordarono col programma, ognuno pensando che era ora che i due ammettessero i loro sentimenti. Il momento si prolungò finché Daisuke non si schiarì rumorosamente la gola. Akane abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo. Ranma si mise le mani in tasca e sollevò gli occhi, trovando improvvisamente il cielo interessante. Yuka salvò le sue amiche da ulteriori imbarazzi e disse, "Possiamo decidere i dettagli più in là. Devo tornare a casa, ciao!" agitò la mano verso gli amici e sparì. Daisuke e Hiroshi furono i successivi, entrambi si diressero alle loro varie attività pomeridiane. "Io vado al Neko Hanten. Ranma, tu vieni?" chiese Sayuri.  
"Nah, penso che prima lascerò i libri a casa" disse Ranma, tentando di apparire disinvolto. Voleva davvero tornare a casa con Akane e passare un po' di tempo da solo con lei. Pensò di aver fatto un buon lavoro ma la sua orribile capacità di risultare impassibile lo tradì. Sayuri sorrise con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga e disse, "Okay, dirò a Mousse che arrivi più tardi. Ciao, Akane!" con un lieve cenno, lasciò i due da soli. Akane salutò l'amica prima di dirigersi verso la strada con Ranma al suo fianco. Nemmeno lei si era bevuta l'inconsistente scusa di Ranma ma era piuttosto compiaciuta che lui volesse tornare a casa con lei. Si era preoccupata che il nuovo lavoro avrebbe cancellato il poco tempo che potevano trascorrere insieme e che quindi avrebbe sentito davvero la sua mancanza. Ovviamente, non si rendeva conto che trascorrevano ogni momento da svegli praticamente insieme, e che avrebbe comunque fatto colazione, trascorso la giornata scolastica e le serate con Ranma. Si concentrava solo sul tempo in cui lui non era con lei. Percorsero un paio di isolati in silenzio quando Akane chiese, "Cosa pensi del ballo? Il preside ha in mente qualcosa, giusto?"  
"Decisamente" Ranma scrollò le spalle e aggiunse, "Ma non ho idea di cosa sia"  
"Sì, nemmeno io, ma dev'essere qualcosa. Non riesco a immaginare il preside Kuno in vena di gentilezze"  
Camminarono un altro po', poi lei disse, "Comunque dovrebbe essere divertente" e sorrise al pensiero che magari sarebbe riuscita a ballare con Ranma. Questi la guardò e notò la sua espressione praticamente frastornata, supponendo che stesse pensando ai vestiti. Sembrava così felice da fargli sperare che, con tutto il caos in vista, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

 

La settimana volò mentre tutti si abituavano lievemente ai nuovi piani. Come al solito, il lunedì mattina giunse più velocemente di quanto chiunque avrebbe apprezzato. Mentre Akane e Ranma entravano a scuola, notarono che la parte esterna era insolitamente vuota. Entrando nell'edificio, videro gruppi di studenti radunati intorno a manifesti attaccati lungo il corridoio. Visto che li vedevano per la prima volta, si fermarono a guardarli. Si trattava di un annuncio del ballo, con la lista dei principi e delle principesse della Corte del ballo.  
Principesse: Hina Suzuki, Akane Tendo, Yoko Watanabe, Aoi Yusuke.  
Principi: Houji Kobayashi, Souta Nakamura, Ren Saitou, Ranma Saotome.  
Entrambi rimasero attoniti mentre gli altri studenti si congratulavano con loro prima di dirigersi in classe.

 

Quando giunse l'ora di pranzo, Akane e le sue amiche si avviarono verso il solito albero e si sedettero. Le altre due ragazze avevano voluto parlare del ballo durante tutta la lezione ma uno dei ragazzi si era messo a fare le bizze e la signorina Hinako aveva risucchiato il suo chi. Quando l'insegnante era nella sua forma adulta, perciò seriamente concentrata sulla lezione, era difficile passarsi qualsiasi bigliettino.  
"Congratulazione, Akane! Sai che hai ottenuto i nostri voti!" disse Yuka non appena si accomodò.  
"Sì! Sapevo che saresti stata una delle candidate!" concordò Sayuri.  
"Grazie, ragazze. A essere onesta, sono un po' sorpresa della candidatura" replicò Akane. Sayuri e Yuka si guardarono, poi Akane aggiunse, "Voglio dire, Aoi è davvero popolare ed è il capitano della squadra di cheerleader, Hina è la migliore della classe ed è capitano del club di dibattito e Yoko partecipa a quattro diversi club, loro sono tutte così...n-non so bene cosa io c'entri con loro"  
Sayuri sospirò e scosse il capo. Una delle cose che più le piaceva della sua amica era la sua umiltà. Akane era sempre gentile con tutti perché era una persona premurosa e non sapeva essere altro. Non dedicava mai troppo tempo al proprio aspetto – perché sapeva che in una persona c'era più di quello – ma con la sua bellezza non ne aveva proprio bisogno. Nonostante quasi tutti i ragazzi della scuola le andassero dietro, non si era mai montata la testa. Ma c'erano volte, come questa, in cui le sue amiche desideravano che fosse un po' meno modesta.  
"Sai, una delle cose che più mi piace di te è che non sei presuntuosa, ma in questo caso hai detto una cosa sciocca. Sei bella esattamente come loro, se non di più. Sei il capitano della squadra di pallavolo. Sei stata la protagonista nella recita scolastica" disse Yuka contando con le dita mentre elencava ogni punto.  
"Hai aiutato la squadra di ginnastica ritmica. Anche se ti sei fatta male e Ranma ha dovuto gareggiare al tuo posto, tutti hanno capito che avevi lavorato duramente per aiutare. Hai escogitato l'idea di fermare le incursioni in palestra di Happosai, e ora tutte possiamo fare la doccia invece di limitarci a lavarci solo le parti intime!" aggiunse Sayuri, agitando le braccia.  
Yuka ridacchiò per come Sayuri pronunciò 'parti intime' e aggiunse, "Non solo, ma tutti ti vogliono bene perché sei davvero gentile, a differenza di quella boriosa di Hina. Sono sicura che vincerai, sono contenta che tu abbia preso quel vestito da paura sabato!"  
Alcuni ragazzi camminarono vicino a loro e attirarono la loro attenzione quando gridarono, "Brava, Akane, hai il mio voto!" "Anche il mio!", un altro sollevò i pollici, mentre l'ultimo sorrise e la salutò.  
Sayuri sollevò un sopracciglio verso Akane e disse, "Visto? Diamine, se tutti i ragazzi che volevano uscire con te ti hanno votato, la tua vittoria sarà schiacciante"  
Il viso di Akane si accese per tutte le lodi e l'attenzione, poi disse, "Grazie"  
Si sentiva meglio dopo quella chiacchierata. Quando aveva visto il suo nome sul manifesto, era rimasta onestamente shockata. Non aveva mai dato peso alla propria popolarità perché spesso le aveva causato più guai che altro. 

 

Insieme a Daisuke e Hiroshi dall'altra parte del cortile, Ranma aveva già finito il pranzo mentre gli altri ancora erano impegnati con il loro.  
"Come diavolo hai fatto a essere nominato?" disse Hiroshi con la bocca piena. Ranma alzò le spalle. Era rimasto un po' sorpreso di vedere il suo nome sulla lista. Con tutte le peripezie a cui aveva preso parte, sapeva di essere ben noto a scuola ma ciò non lo aveva reso popolare. Le persone considerate 'delinquenti' di norma non apparivano su quel genere di liste. Non fu affatto stupido di aver letto il nome di Akane. Sapeva che era popolare (un po' troppo tra i ragazzi, secondo la sua opinione), era brava nelle lezioni, aveva un sacco di amici. L'unico vero problema che aveva avuto era stato quello di stare fuori dalla classe con i secchi d'acqua perché spesso faceva tardi, anche se era più colpa di lui.  
La curiosità ebbe la meglio e Ranma chiese agli amici, "Allora, voi per chi voterete?"  
"Perché, hai intenzione di lanciare una campagna per te stesso?" ridacchiò Daisuke.  
"No, idiota. Intendo tra le ragazze. Non m'importa di vincere, non so nemmeno perché sono stato nominato"  
"Beh, ovviamente io voterò per Akane!" disse Hiroshi. Anche se sapeva di non avere mai avuto possibilità con la ragazza, aveva sempre avuto un debole per lei. "Ma anche se votassi per qualcun altro, di sicuro non te lo direi"  
Daisuke annuì e aggiunse, "Sì, nessuno ammetterò con te per chi voterà, quindi non chiederlo ad altri"  
"E questo cosa dovrebbe significare? Non avevo intenzione di chiederlo a nessun altro"  
"Nessuno vuole essere picchiato, Ranma. Se lo chiedi a un ragazzo e ti dice di no, allora tu lo guarderai male, pensando che voglia insultare Akane. Ma se dice di sì, lo guarderai male pensando che sia interessato a lei. Non c'è modo di vincere"  
Ranma si limitò ad accigliarsi. Non voleva ammettere che probabilmente avevano ragione e lui avrebbe reagito esattamente così. Non sapeva che le sue emozioni fossero così trasparenti. Roteò gli occhi e disse, "Pensavo solo che sarebbe carino che lei vincesse, no? Merita di avere qualche bella notizia"  
Hiroshi e Daisuke si guardarono, poi Hiroshi aggiunse, "Ranma, stai davvero dicendo che ti preoccupa la felicità di Akane?"  
"Sapete che non sono mai serio su quello che dico su di lei. È solo che mi piace stuzzicarla" disse con tono burbero. Non aveva idea del perché fosse così facile ammettere certe cose con loro quando ancora non era riuscito a fare alcuna dichiarazione ad Akane. Forse era dovuto alla regola non scritta fra i ragazzi per cui su certe cose non ci fosse da spettegolare. Erano uomini, non ragazzine. Anche se erano dei completi maniaci, quei due erano dei bravi ragazzi. Certo, non sapevano per niente combattere e li beccava più volte a guardare Akane quando pensavano che lui non se ne accorgesse – e diamine, la guardavano addirittura con desiderio di fronte a lui – ma erano sempre pronti a corpirgli le spalle. Con la loro limitata capacità.  
"Era ora! È da secoli che ti diciamo che è fantastica. Forse adesso te la meriti per davvero" disse Daisuke.  
"Nah. Non la meriterà mai" abbaiò Hiroshi prima di ridere e di dare il gomito all'amico. Ranma si limitò a roteare gli occhi, troppo abituato alle loro buffonate per prestare attenzione.

 

Sabato pomeriggio, Ranma si stava allenando nel dojo con suo padre. Beh, Ranma si stava allenando mentre suo padre era nella sua forma di panda e sonnecchiava in un angolo. Mancava un'ora all'inizio del ballo. Aveva un sacco di tempo per prepararsi. Il suo nuovo completo era appeso nell'armadio della stanza degli ospiti di casa Tendo, le sue scarpe nuovissime lo aspettavano nel genkan***. La domenica precedente, sua madre gli aveva detto che doveva andare al negozio dei Chihari per trovare un nuovo abito. Era rimasto piutosto sorpreso dalla richiesta visto che sua madre e la signora Chihari chiaramente non sembravano essere andate d'accordo durante il primo incontro. Ma la seduta di shopping che aveva avuto con le sorelle Tendo, Sayuri, Yuka e Konatsu il sabato precedente ovviamente le aveva fatto cambiare idea. Il negozio non era nemmeno stato aperto al pubblico, ma la signora Chihari era stata generosa nell'invitare tutte a entrare per provare i vestiti. Avevano deciso di ritardare l'apertura del negozio così da poter scegliere le scarpe e gli accessori della famiglia di Tatsuki. Anzi, Tatsuki e sua madre, Eriko Ban, erano state presenti ad aiutare le ragazze nell'arricchire i vestiti. Era stato un evento per sole donne, gli uomini erano stati bandini dal negozio (nessuno calcolò Konatsu come uomo, anche se lo era) e tutte le donne erano rimaste molto entusiaste. Sembrava che si fossero divertite molto e tutte erano uscite con un nuovo vestito, compresi Konatsu, Kasumi e Nodoka. Aveva saputo tutto da Sota quando era andato a dare un'occhiata ai completi. Era stato imbarazzante all'inizio, ma il ragazzo si era rivelato socievole e aveva messo Ranma a proprio agio. Aveva potuto incontrare Tatsuki e aveva visto di persona quanto fossero ovviamente innamorati. Lo aiutò a rilassarsi capendo che Sota non era mai stato realmente interessato ad Akane, e quando il sospetto fu rimosso dalla sua testa, Ranma era rimasto sorpreso dallo scoprire che gli piaceva davvero la compagnia dell'altro. Pensava comunque che fosse effeminato ed era sicuro che lo avrebbe sconfitto in un combattimento. Il ragazzo col codino sorrise quando pensò ad Akane. Lei era appena uscita dal bagno quando Sayuri e Yuka erano arrivate con i loro vestiti, trousse per il trucco, scarpe e altro equipaggiamento per poi piombarle addosso per andare a prepararsi. Questo era successo più di un'ora prima! Quanto ci voleva perché si preparassero? Ogni volta che lui si era preparato nella sua forma femminile, non gli ci era voluto nulla per prepararsi. Si bagnava con l'acqua fredda e si metteva un vestito addosso, impiegando non più di cinque minuti. Quindi pensò che ad Akane non ci volesse tutto quel tempo visto che non doveva neanche trasformarsi! Non avrebbe mai capito le ragazze. Proprio allora udì le porte del dojo che si aprivano e vide Hiroshi e Daisuke sulla soglia, entrambi pronti mentre gli rivolgevano un'occhiata interdetta. Daisuke indossava un completo grigio con una cravatta sottile nera che già si era allentato mentre l'altro aveva uno smoking nero e un papillon.  
"Ehi, Ranma! Perché non ti sei vestito? Non ce ne andiamo tra poco?" chiese Hiroshi.  
"Sì, non dovresti essere a prepararti?" aggiunse Daisuke. Ranma roteò gli occhi e sciolse la sua posizione di difesa. Forse non era una solo una cosa da ragazze.  
"Rilassati, non ce ne andiamo prima delle sette"  
"Cioè tra quindici minuti, Ranma" sottolineò Hiroshi gentilmente.  
"Visto? Ho un sacco di tempo"  
Ranma andò a prendere il suo asciugamano e la bottiglia d'acqua dal pavimento, bevendo prima di asciugarsi la testa. Si avviò verso la porta e i suoi amici si allontanarono per farlo entrare in casa.  
"Vado a prepararmi. Tornerò in meno di dieci minuti" esclamò Ranma, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Mantenendo la parola, Ranma fu di ritorno dopo otto minuti, con addosso un completo nero e una cravatta gialla a righe. In principio ne aveva scelta una rossa (il suo colore preferito), ma Sota aveva insistito su quella gialla e Ranma non si era disturbato a discutere. L'altro era un esperto di moda, dopo tutto, e con tutti i grossi sconti che i Chihari avevano concesso a tutti – anzi, praticamente non li avevano fatti pagare – non si era lamentato. Quando entrò in soggiorno, visto che ai suoi amici si era aggiunto Taro, che indossava un completo e una camicia neri, con un gilet color grigio scuro. Aveva scelto di non mettere la cravatta e i primi due bottoni erano slacciati. Tutti e tre erano seduti al tavolo da the, con dei piattini di fronte a loro. Al ballo ci sarebbe stato un rinfresco ma Kasumi, essendo Kasumi, aveva preparato un 'leggero' spuntino per tutti. Ranma si sedette e guardò quello che aveva di fronte; una varietà di frutta e verdure già affettate era sistemata sul piatto finemente, poi onigiri, spiedini di pollo teriyaki, gyoza, edamame e mochi ai fagioli rossi°. Ranma si sedette e riuscì a servirsi soltanto una volta con ciascuna pietanza prima di vedere Nodoka e Kasumi scendere con un enorme sorriso sui loro volti.  
"Le ragazze arriveranno tra poco".

 

Akane era nella sua stanza e Yuka stava dando gli ultimi tocchi al trucco di fronte allo specchio sulla scrivania. Sayuri e Yuka erano venute presto e Kasumi e Nodoka si erano dedicate sapientemente ai loro capelli. Akane si era offerta di aiutare, ma le due donne le avevano suggerito di godersi la giornata con le amiche, concedendo a Nabiki di occuparsi del trucco. Era stata grata per la loro premura. Lo shopping del precedente fine settimana era stato pieno di divertimento e relax. Quando il gruppo era arrivato al negozio, erano state calorosamente accolte dalla signora Chihari, tutte tranne Nodoka. Si erano salutate sbrigativamente, entrambe imbarazzate per il loro precedente comportamento ed erano rimaste incerte su come comportarsi. Poi erano state presentate a Tatsuki e a sua madre Eriko. Non appena furono entrate nel negozio, il gruppo si era separato, le più giovani e Konatsu dirette verso i vestiti, emettendo 'ooh' e 'aah' per le scelte che si erano trovate di fronte. Tatsuki aveva accompagnato Akane, aiutandola a scegliere alcuni vestiti e potendo conoscersi meglio. Akane aveva scoperto di apprezzare davvero la ragazza ed era contenta che Sota avesse qualcuno di così gentile e divertente nella sua vita. Le più grandi e Kasumi si erano sedute nel salottino d'attesa, chiacchierando e bevendo the. Con le sue maniere gentili, Kasumi aveva fatto in modo che Yoko e Nodoka si rilassassero. Quando le tre madri avevano iniziato a raccontare storie sulle buffonate dei mariti erano riuscite a legare, così Kasumi si era dileguata per dare un'occhiata a qualche abito più modesto per se stessa. In breve tempo, tutte avevano racimolato una piccola pila di indumenti da provare e si erano dirette ai camerini. Non appena aveva provato il vestito, Akane aveva capito che era quello che voleva comprare. Era uscita, arrossendo mentre tutte si erano scatenate a dirle che era perfetto per lei. Tatsuki l'aveva poi presa da parte per dedicarsi agli accessori. Mentre stava guardando due borsette da sera molto piccole e graziose ma tutt'altro che pratiche, i suoi sensi del pericolo si erano allertati e si era voltata bruscamente. Con sua sorpresa aveva visto Nodoka, Yoko ed Eriko insieme a sussurrarsi a vicenda e a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con le mani. Si era sentita a disagio quando si erano tutte girate a guardarla; la matriarca Saotome aveva avuto un lieve luccichio negli occhi che non era riuscita a decifrare. Si era scrollata di dosso la sensazione paranoica. Dopotutto, cosa c'era di preoccupate in quelle dolci donne?  
Akane aveva finito di prepararsi, le unghie, il trucco e i capelli erano perfetto. Si era appena messa il vestito, Nodoka l'aveva aiutata a tirare su la cerniera. Si voltò e sorrise, guardandosi. Non solo il vestito era del suo colore preferito, ma era comodo e le dava ampia possibilità di movimento. Quando lo aveva provato all'inizio, aveva cercato di tirare alcuni calci rotanti nel camerino perché non sapeva mai se sarebbe finita a combattere. Fissò nello specchio prima che un'espressione leggermente intontita le si stampasse in volto. L'abito sembrava esattamente lo stesso ma per qualche ragione sembrava mostrare una scollatura molto più gonfia di quanto ricordasse. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide che Nodoka sorrideva con il solito luccichio nello sguardo e il suo sospetto aumentò.  
"Uhm...zietta?" iniziò titubante.  
"Sì, Akane?" chiese Nodoka e le rivolse un'occhiata così gentile, affettuosa e materna che Akane avvertì istantaneamente il rimorso per aver pensato che quella dolce signora avesse potuto fare qualcosa per ingannarla. Improvvisamente avvertì uno schiacciante senso di tristezza pensando a sua madre. Se fosse stata viva, sarebbe stata lei ad aiutarla nell'allacciare il vestito e nel dare una mano a tutte loro per prepararsi. Erano in momenti come quelli che sentiva davvero la sua mancanza. Era così piccola quando era morta, aveva solo pochi vaghi ricordi di lei. I ricordi erano più di sensazioni che di reali eventi ma li custodiva ugualmente. Ricordava il calore degli abbracci della sua mamma, la gioia nel vedere il suo viso che rideva, e l'amore avvertito di quando le erano state rimboccate le coperte con un bacio sulla fronte. Si domandò vagamente se sua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa della persona che era diventata. Akane sorrise guardando Nodoka. Era lì fin da quando Yuka e Sayuri si erano presentate e aveva aiutato le ragazze per qualsiasi cosa, cercando anche però di non essere troppo invadente. Era stata davvero meravigliosa, in adorazione per Akane e le sue amiche. Aveva scherzato e riso con loro mentre si preparavano e la ragazza aveva avuto un piccolo assaggio di come sarebbe stato se sua madre fosse stata viva. Avere Nodoka lì dava ad Akane la sensazione di essere amata. La matriarca dei Saotome l'aveva sempre trattata come una famiglia e la ragazza si domandava se sapesse quanto il suo affetto fosse apprezzato.  
"Grazie" disse invece, cercando di comunicare con gli occhi tutto ciò che non riusciva a esprimere a parole. Nodoka sembrò comprendere, stringendole appena la mano e dicendo, "Non c'è di che"  
In quel momento Nabiki entrò nella stanza, già vestita, con Kasumi subito dietro di lei.  
"I ragazzi sono arrivati e stanno facendo uno spuntino di sotto" annunciò Kasumi al gruppo prima di andarsene. Nabiki guardò la sorella e inclinò il capo mentre la osservava. La più giovane dei Tendo abbassò lo sguardo con aria nervosa, domandandosi se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel vestito.  
"È lo stesso...?" iniziò Nabiki. Aveva notato subito che il vestito sembrava più corto di prima e stava per fare domande ma fu fermata quando vide Nodoka dietro Akane. La donna spalancò gli occhi e agitò le mani, scuotendo il capo. Nabiki capì immediatamente e fece un sorrisetto.  
"Cosa è lo stesso?" chiese Akane.  
"Oh, mi stavo domandando se quelli fossero gli stessi braccialetti che indossavi a scuola l'altro giorno"  
Akane la guardò con aria divertita e disse, "Sai che sono nuovi, mi hai aiutato tu a sceglierli"  
"Oh scusa, non so a cosa stessi pensando. Beh, visto che ho un accompagnatore, io scendo. Ci vediamo al ballo" disse Nabiki. Mentre usciva, fece l'occhiolino a Nodoka che le rivolse un breve sorriso e un cenno d'intesa. Akane si perse l'intero scambio in codice.

 

Qualche momento dopo l'arrivo di Kasumi e Nodoka, Ranma si voltò e vide Nabiki entrare. Osservò Taro che si voltò sgranando gli occhi, facendoli scorrere su e giù per il suo corpo. Anche Hiroshi e Daisuke l'ammirarono, cercando però di farlo discretamente visto che non conoscevano Taro e non volevano farlo arrabbiare. Ranma doveva ammettere che Nabiki era bella, per non dire appariscente. Il suo vestito minuscolo era nero. La parte anteriore scendeva coprendole a malapena il seno, l'abito era tirato su con spalline larghe come spaghetti. Sotto il seno, l'abito lasciava alcuni centimetri del ventre in mostra. Una piccola fascia di tessuto sul davanti univa la parte superiore a una lunga gonna. La gonna partiva a vita bassa e proseguiva fino al pavimento. Quando compì un piccolo giro per Taro, Ranma vide che l'abito aveva uno spacco sulla destra e proseguiva su per tutta la coscia. La parte posteriore lasciava quasi tutta la schiena scoperta, la gonna copriva appena il sedere lasciando tutto il resto nudo. Indossava un bracciale a polsino d'oro sul braccio sinistro e i capelli erano acconciati nel solito caschetto. Non ne capiva molto di vestiti ma sapeva che quello donava a Nabiki. Sembrava che non fosse l'unico a pensarla così visto che Taro era ancora senza parole. Quando Nabiki si avvicinò a lui, Ranma vide che Taro dovette resistere dal toccarla perché guardò Soun, che era all'angolo della stanza. La coppia era vicina a Ranma che sentì tutta la conversazione sussurrata.  
"Allora, ti piace?" chiese Nabiki, un sorrisetto di autocompiacimento sul volto. Taro si reclinò un po' per guardarle di nuovo il sedere prima di abbassarsi e dire, "Molto. Sto solo cercando di scoprire cos'hai sotto"  
Il sorriso di Nabiki aumentò e miagolò, "Niente"  
Ranma giurò di aver sentito Taro guaire mentre la seguiva, praticamente ansimando. Il ragazzo col codino chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo, cercando di eliminare le informazioni dal proprio cervello. Erano troppe e desiderò di non aver mai sentito quella conversazione. Poco dopo, scesero Yuka e Sayuri. Yuka indossava un vestitino senza maniche color foglia di the con un corpetto a cuore che si stringeva in vita per poi allargarsi fino alle ginocchia. Gli strati di tulle sotto la gonna davano all'abito un'aria molto anni '50, e con i capelli sistemati lateralmente e acconciati in larghe onde, sembrava provenire dalla scuola vecchio stile di Hollywood. Sayuri indossava un abito aderente blu con una cintura anch'essa blu. La parte superiore era allacciata dietro il collo con una piccola apertura sul seno, mentre i capelli erano legati in una coda bassa laterale a destra. Ranma ghignò osservando gli amici che tentavano di non risultare inebetiti di fronte alle due. La sua testa girò verso la porta mentre avvertiva una presenza familiare che si avvicinava. Mentre Akane entrava nella stanza, spalancò gli occhi nell'osservare la sua fidanzata con aria estasiata e incantata. La ragazza indossava un abito in chiffon color giallo ranuncolo con una scollatura a cuore, e strass supplementari lungo il corpetto. Il vestito scorreva con grazia dalla vita fino al pavimento in piccole pieghe. I suoi capelli erano stati acconciati in modo da avere più volume e incorniciavano il suo viso splendidamente. Mentre si muoveva verso di lui, la luce baluginò dagli strass, attirando la sua attenzione all'impressionante scollatura che mostrava. Lei sorrise, l'adorabile sorriso spensierato che le faceva luccicare gli occhi e sembrava farla risplendere. Non l'aveva mai vista più deliziosa e il cuore iniziò a martellargli rumorosamente in petto. La visione di Ranma fu interrotta da qualcosa che gliela ostruiva. Voltando il capo vide Nabiki accanto a lui che gli porgeva un fazzoletto, e lui le rivolse un'occhiata confusa.  
"È per la bava" disse ironicamente. Gli occhi di Ranma si allargarono e si asciugò rapidamente la bocca col dorso della mano. Si accigliò quando notò che era asciutta. Guardando Nabiki, la vide scuotere il capo con aria divertita.  
"Sei così credulone"  
Dietro di lei Taro stava ridendo apertamente, mormorando, "Idiota".  
Ranma strinse gli occhi mentre Nabiki afferrava la mano di Taro e si diressero entrambi verso la porta. Poco dopo lo spuntino delle ragazze – di una quantità significativamente inferiore rispetto a quello dei ragazzi – decisero di uscire. Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi e Daisuke stavano già aspettando fuori mentre Akane si abbassava per infilare le scarpe nel genkan. Le sue scarpe erano color argento, tacco da sette centimetri, con un cinturino sopra le dita e un altro decorato con un piccolo strass che avvolgeva la sua delicata caviglia. Ranma non aveva mai provato attrazione per dei piedi prima d'ora ma c'era qualcosa nel modo in cui il suo piede si arcuava delicatamente mentre lo infilava nella scarpa, e nell'abbinamento delle sue unghie dipinte di rosso con l'argento. Un'immagine di lui che teneva il suo piede fra le mani mentre le toglieva la scarpa, baciandolo prima di risalire lentamente lungo la gamba, gli entrò in testa.  
Scosse il capo per liberarsi dell'allettante fantasticheria e attese che finisse. In quel periodo in cui si stavano avvicinando sempre di più, Ranma aveva notato che Akane aveva cominciato a occupare i suoi pensieri e quei pensieri erano diventati piuttosto intimi. Si stava abituando all'incremento di immagini sensuali sulla sua fidanzata ma ne era ancora imbarazzato. Ranma sorprese la ragazza offrendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, guadagnandosi un sorriso sia da lei che da sua madre. Anche se lui notò solo quello di Akane. Mettendosi in piedi, lei gli sorrise prima di sembrare nuovamente confusa e di guardarsi i piedi.  
"Qualcosa non va? Scarpe scomode?" chiese Ranma.  
"No" disse velocemente lei, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. Era la più strana delle sensazioni ma poteva giurare che la scarpa destra fosse un pochino più corta della sinistra. Lasciò perdere e si diresse verso la porta con Ranma. Ranma osservò Akane camminare davanti a lui e inclinò il capo automaticamente, gli occhi si strinsero mentre guardava il suo fondoschiena. Sembrava che i fianchi della fidanzata stessero ondeggiando più del solito, come se lei stesse cercando di atteggiarsi. Ma rimosse quell'idea, ritenendola davvero non da Akane. Ranma deglutì alla visuale prima di seguirla alla porta...lentamente. Era una bella visuale, dopotutto, e voleva godersela. Dietro di loro, Nodoka ghignava come lo Stregatto. Durante lo shopping aveva chiesto a Yoko di accorciare appena la parte superiore del corpetto e aveva chiesto a Eriko di rimuovere pochi millimetri dal tacco destro delle scarpe di Akane. Sapeva che ciò avrebbe portato la ragazza a ondeggiare i fianchi mentre camminava. Entrambe erano state più che felici di aiutare, comprendendo completamente il bisogno di Nodoka di aiutare la vita sentimentale di suo figlio. Non le era sfuggito lo sguardo persistente di Ranma sul fondoschiena della sua fidanzata o quello che si era protratto sul suo petto quando era entrata. Sembrava che le piccole alterazioni che aveva deciso di applicare fossero state apprezzate. 

 

_*ragazzi, studenti, 'figlioli'._  
_**ragazze/ragazzi._  
_***anticamera, il punto in cui i giapponesi lasciano sempre le scarpe prima di entrare in casa.  
_ _°onigiri: polpette di riso; gyoza: fagottini di carne o verdura; edamame: fagioli di soia. Gli altri sono già stati spiegati nei capitoli precedenti, altrimenti Google potrà sicuramente essere d'aiuto più della sottoscritta (questo vale anche per abiti/acconciature, spero che le descrizioni siano chiare, sono le parti che personalmente ritengo più ardue da tradurre, non sono certo un'esperta di moda e alcuni stili e tagli non li conosco neanche nella mia lingua! Come sempre, correzioni e critiche costruttive sono ben accette)._


	14. Ballo studentesco: il ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ukyo si ritrovava nuovamente davanti allo specchio nell'atto di agghindarsi. Sembrava che stesse capitando spesso ultimamente ed era sorpresa di aver iniziato ad apprezzarlo. Perché stavolta, a differenza delle precedenti, era a suo agio con ciò che indossava. Un completo bianco dal taglio maschile, che però la facevano sembrare tutto tranne un uomo. I pantaloni erano attillati e lunghi, abbinati a scarpe col tacco bianche che lasciavano le dita scoperte, facendo sembrare le sue gambe infinite. Ma ciò che attirava davvero lo sguardo era la giacca. Aveva un ampio bavero ed era lunga, terminava sui fianchi, stringendosi nei punti che mettevano in risalto le sue curve. La cuoca di okonomiyaki non indossava nulla sotto, lasciando una distesa di pelle nuda che formava una grossa 'V', i seni orgogliosamente ostentati, la giacca a malapena le copriva i capezzoli. Volle attirare ancora più attenzione alla scollatura aggiungendo una collanina a 'Y' che lasciava due sottili catenine dorate a ciondolare nella valle creata dai seni. I suoi lunghi capelli erano raccolti indietro in una coda alta. La miscela di maschile e femminile le donava perfettamente e sapeva di essere dannatamente bella. Erano passate alcune lunghe settimane per la cuoca ed era fuori di sé. Il disastroso appuntamento con Ranma, l'incontro fallimentare con sua madre, e poi Ranma che irrompeva nel suo ristorante dopo averla praticamente ignorata per un sacco di tempo ed essersi presentato soltanto per chiedere di Akane, tutto ciò la stressava. Ma a dover essere onesta, era stato l'ultimo avvenimento ad averla scossa sul serio. Chiuse gli occhi e un brivido la attraversò ricordandosi quanto successo. Lui l'aveva davvero terrorizzata quel giorno e non sapeva cosa pensare a riguardo. Sapeva che lui era un fantastico artista marziale ma non aveva mai assistito al suo vero potere, specialmente mai diretto verso di sé. Beh, non da quando aveva scoperto che era una ragazza. Perfino prima non aveva mai combattuto seriamente contro di lei, pur essendo facilmente in grado di batterla. Scostò quelle sensazioni, ci aveva tentato fin da quando era successo. Ma il fatto che tutta la scuola fosse stata in fermento per l'accaduto non aveva aiutato. Gli altri studenti che si erano ritrovato al ristorante avevano diffuso la notizia ovunque e la maggior parte degli alunni aveva dedotto dalle sue azioni il segnale che avesse scelto fra le sue due fidanzate. Ciò non aveva aiutato affatto il suo umore.  
Cercava sempre di trascorrere del tempo con lui a scuola durante il pranzo ma lui non faceva che evitarla, perfino quando lo aveva tentato con un okonomiyaki appena preparato. Quando aveva sentito che sia Ranma che Akane erano stati nominati per la corte reale, aveva avuto paura che sarebbero andati al ballo insieme. Aveva tenuto le orecchie aperte per qualsiasi novità e aveva sentito che sarebbero andati insieme ma in gruppo. Quindi non era un vero appuntamento. All'inizio era stata contenta che non sarebbero andati in coppia, ma poi si era irritata per non essere stata invitata ad unirsi. Dopo averci pensato per davvero, aveva capito che era una cosa stupida da sperare. Non era riuscita ad avvicinarsi abbastanza a Ranma perché la invitasse e avrebbe preferito essere dannata piuttosto che chiedere ad Akane – la sua rivale – un altro appuntamento col proprio fidanzato. Aveva cercato di farsi invitare dalle altre persone del gruppo ma non conosceva i ragazzi e le amiche di Akane avevano dimostrato di aver costruito un solido muro contro di lei. Forse avrebbe potuto ingannare Yuka, ma Sayuri, che era costantemente vicino a lei, aveva schiacciato l'idea ancora prima che Ukyo potesse chiedere. In fondo, non aveva importanza. Sarebbe andata al ballo. Non avevano importanza i dubbi che ora aveva quando pensava a Ranma, che era un po' spaventata da lui. Spinse brutalmente di lato quelle sensazioni asfissianti. Aveva trascorso dieci anni a inseguirlo e non si sarebbe arresa per il più piccolo ostacolo. No, non si sarebbe arresa. Gli avrebbe fatto capire che lei era la scelta giusta. Applicò un leggero strato di lucidalabbra e si guardò allo specchio un'ultima volta, soddisfatta del proprio aspetto. Uscì dal ristorante con passo leggermente saltellante, convinta che quella sarebbe stata la sua serata e avrebbe potuto ribaltare le cose. Quando giunse al ballo qualche minuto dopo, si guardò intorno alla ricerca del suo fidanzato e finalmente lo trovò a un tavolo. I suoi occhi si strinsero per la rabbia causata da quello che vide.

 

Quando arrivarono alla palestra, Akane si fermò e si guardò intorno, sorpresa della trasformazione. Sapeva che ci sarebbero state delle decorazioni ma non era ciò che si aspettava. Sulla parete opposta, le panche erano state tirate giù per far sedere gli ospiti. Sulla parte inferiori delle panche erano attaccate immagini di tronchi su cartoni dipinti. Dietro alle panche c'era una grossa costruzione di carta che rappresentava delle palme, adornate con noci di cocco finte. Il palco a sinistra era stato decorato ugualmente, fili di lucine bianche cadevano dal soffitto mentre delle stelle pendevano dalle estremità. Larghe querce finte erano sparse sporadicamente sulla parte posteriore del palco, un palo della luce vecchio stile era vicino a una panca da parco, all'angolo destro del palco. La scena risultava tranquilla e romantica. La parete opposta al palco era decorata da carta celeste per richiamare il cielo, lungo il muro c'erano altri alberi, ma di ciliegio. I boccioli in cartapesta erano sparsi sul pavimento e piccoli ventilatori erano attaccati lungo la parete, per soffiare sui boccioli gentilmente, dando l'effetto dei fiori di ciliegio che svolazzavano nel vento. Akane si voltò lentamente e guardò il muro alle sue spalle. L'area era stata divisa, una parte conteneva dei gruppetti di tavoli affinché ci si potesse sedere, dall'altro lato c'era una fila di tavoli contro il muro, su di essi c'era un sacco di cibo. All'angolo c'era l'area per le fotografie, composta di una barca a remi e una gigantesca testa di squalo con la bocca spalancata sulla scenografia che rappresentava il mare. Alzò lo sguardo e vide una sfera da discoteca che baluginava al centro della palestra.  
"Wow. È...interessante" disse Yuka guardandosi intorno, apparentemente stupefatta quanto lei per il miscuglio di decorazioni.  
"Interessante?" disse Sayuri esasperata. "Non è interessante, sembra che la palestra soffra di disturbo di personalità multipla!"  
"Mi domando cosa sia successo" disse Akane.  
Ranma sospirò e scosse il capo. "So cos'è successo. Il comitato per le decorazioni è venuto al Neko Hanten e ha litigato sul tema da scegliere. Metà voleva la tradizione giapponese mentre l'altra metà voleva optare per un tema chiamato Mezzanotte al Parco. Le cose si sono un po' riscaldate mentre erano lì" indicò le decorazioni hawaiane e disse, "Suppongo che quello sia semplicemente il contributo del preside Kuno"  
Trascorsero qualche minuto a guardarsi intorno quando Daisuke chiede, "Allora, cosa vi va di fare?"  
La musica era già partita ma nessuno stava ballando. Le persone che erano già arrivate erano radunate in piccoli gruppi, alcuni facevano foto nella bocca dello squalo.  
"Potremmo sederci per un po'" propose Yuka.  
"Buona idea. Preferisce sedersi sui tronchi in spiaggia o al tavolo per il pic nic, mia signora?" disse Hiroshi scherzoso, guadagnando una risatina da Yuka e un'espressione accigliata da Daisuke.  
"Perché non uniamo un paio di tavoli e non ci prendiamo uno spuntino" replicò Ranma, indicando il tavolo pieno di cibo. Akane sorrise, era tipico di Ranma pensare con lo stomaco dopo aver appena mangiato. Il resto del gruppo concordò prontamente e si avvicinarono ai tavoli. Le ragazze osservarono i ragazzi unire due tavoli, recuperando sei sedie prima di servirsi. Le ragazze si sedettero, lasciando i posti liberi, e furono presto raggiunte dai ragazzi. Hiroshi e Daisuke avevano ognuno due piatti pieni di cibo, mentre Ranma – approfittando delle sue abilità di cameriere – era riuscito a portare ben sei piatti, usando gli avambracci per mantenere sapientemente l'equilibrio. Sedendosi, Ranma si guardò intorno. Quando i suoi occhi raggiunsero la porta d'ingresso, vide Kuno Tatewaki entrare indossando un completo nero a tre pezzi, con una camicia bianca e una cravatta blu. Al suo braccio, c'era un'attraente giovane donna con un abitino dorato pieno di lustrini. L'abito si allacciava sul collo e proseguiva fino alle ginocchia, ondeggiando appena mentre camminava. Ranma ci mise un attimo a rendersi conto che 'lei' era Konatsu. Il ragazzo col codino ghignò e si chinò verso Akane, sussurrandole all'orecchio, "Indovina chi è appena entrato?"  
Akane tentò di sopprimere il brivido che la attraversò alla sensazione del suo respiro caldo sulla pelle ma fallì. Si prese un momento per godersi la sensazione prima di voltarsi verso la porta. Un sorriso le aggraziò il volto e disse, "Non è stupendo?"  
Ranma inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese, "Sapevi che sarebbe venuto insieme a Kuno?"  
Un ghigno lievemente malizioso apparve sul viso di lei e disse, "Chi pensi l'abbia aiutato a scegliere quel vestito?"  
Il ragazzo ricambiò il sorriso. Deglutì quando si rese conto di quanto i loro visi fossero vicini. Senza realizzarlo, iniziò a piegarsi, gli occhi concentrati sulle sue labbra rosee e piene. Si mosse lentamente, dandole l'opportunità di ritrarsi. Ma Akane aveva altre idee e iniziò a inclinarsi a sua volta, attratta da lui come una calamita. Il suo cuore aumentò il ritmo per l'attesa.  
"Vi dispiace se mi unisco a voi, Ranma, tesoro?" un'alta voce familiare partì dietro di loro. I due si allontanarono velocemente e sollevarono lo sguardo per vedere Ukyo che li fulminava entrambi, le mani ai fianchi, un sorriso tirato sul volto. Akane notò la lieve aura combattiva che stava emanando e istantaneamente si sentì imbarazzata per essere stata beccata sul punto di baciare Ranma in pubblico! A cosa stava pensando? Sorrise con aria impacciata alla cuoca e disse, "Certo che puoi unirti a noi. Perché non prendi una sedia?"  
Il sorriso scomparve quando Ukyo prese una sedia e la piazzò tra Ranma e Akane prima di sedersi e voltare la schiena alla ragazza, in chiaro segno di rifiuto. Akane si piegò in avanti e rivolse un piccolo sorriso a Ranma prima di mettersi a parlare con Daisuke e Yuka alla sua sinistra. I due avevano notato la scena ma scelsero di non fare commenti, cosa di cui fu contenta mentre stringeva i denti nel tentativo di mantenere un bel sorriso. Non era sorpresa del trattamento di Ukyo nei propri confronti e anche se ne era irritata, era determinata a non consentirle di rovinarle la serata.  
Ranma, d'altro canto, provava un mix di sensazioni per l'interruzione. Non aveva affatto pensato che il loro primo bacio sarebbe dovuto avvenire in pubblico – il bacio di quando lui era in modalità gatto non contava visto che non lo ricordava – ma era sicuro che Akane lo aveva voluto tanto quanto lui! Parte di sé era contenta che fossero stati interrotti, il loro primo bacio avrebbe dovuto essere intimo, ma una parte molto più ampia era in collera per l'opportunità persa. Prima di poter dire qualcosa sull'apparizione improvvisa di Ukyo, Akane le aveva già chiesto di unirsi a loro. Ranma si ritrovò a stringere gli occhi per la maleducazione di Ukyo nel voltare la schiena a chi l'aveva invitata a sedersi insieme a loro.  
"Allora, Ran-chan, ti stai divertendo?" chiese Ukyo luminosa, tentando di coprire la rabbia. Se si fosse presentata un secondo più tardi, era sicura che li avrebbe beccati a baciarsi! Ribollì domandandosi se quello fosse il loro primo bacio e pensò di no. Non sarebbero stati così sfacciati da baciarsi per la prima volta in pubblico, no?  
Ranma scrollò le spalle e disse, "Tutto ok"  
Ukyo attese che Ranma dicesse altro ma rimase delusa dal silenzio. Si domandò quand'è che la loro relazione era diventata così imbarazzante. Non era abituata a quel Ranma. Il suo Ranma era così gioviale, così alla mano. Questo Ranma sembrava così freddo. Così arrabbiato. Respinse quel pensiero, sapendo che non avrebbe fatto nulla per ferirla e si convinse di non aver nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Tentando di trovare qualcosa per oltrepassare l'invisibile vuoto tra loro, chiese, "Vuoi venire con me a prendere un po' di cibo?"  
Ranma scosse il capo e indicò il tavolo di fronte a sé. "Ne ho già"  
"Beh, questo non ti ha mai fermato, tesoro" il sorriso che teneva sul volto era provato mentre tentava di convincerlo ad alzarsi insieme a lei. Ranma represse l'esigenza di roteare gli occhi. Non riusciva a capire perché Ukyo non comprendesse che lui non voleva passare del tempo con lei. Si chiese se non fosse da biasimare per la sua persistenza. Era sempre stato facilmente influenzato, manipolato. Ma prima di Jusendo. A volte pensava di poter definire la sua vita in due parti: prima Jusendo e dopo Jusendo. Sospirando mentalmente, Ranma sorseggiò la sua bibita e si guardò intorno con disinvoltura, sperando di scoraggiarla da ulteriori tentativi. Guardò verso la porta. Spalancò gli occhi e quasi si strozzò.

 

Quando Ranma iniziò a strozzarsi, Ukyo si preoccupò. "Stai bene, tesoro?" chiese dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena. Notò che stava fissando qualcosa e seguì con lo sguardo la direzione verso cui Ranma guardava. Strinse gli occhi quando vide Kodachi entrare.  
"Non posso credere che quella pazza sia qui, non frequenta nemmeno questa scuola!" disse Ukyo esasperata. Era già abbastanza brutto che ci fosse Akane, ora Ukyo aveva un'altra persona che avrebbe lottato per ottenere l'attenzione di Ranma! Con la sua fortuna, quella sciocca oca cinese si sarebbe a sua volta fatta viva, saltando immediatamente su Ranma come una gatta in calore, il che non era lontano dalla realtà. Roteò gli occhi quando vide il vestito di Kodachi. Aveva ovviamente optato per il sexy con quell'abito nero pieno di lustrini e lungo fino al pavimento, con un profondo spacco e la parte superiore abbassata, ma Ukyo non se ne preoccupò, sapeva di essere migliore. Aveva visto solo una piccola parte dell'abito Akane e ne era rimasta tutt'altro che impressionata. Se la ragazza aveva intenzione di puntare sul grazioso – perché decisamente non era sexy – ne aveva di strada da fare. - Sanno tutti che Ranma mi ritiene la fidanzata carina – pensò compiaciuta.  
Fu allora che Ukyo realizzò che Kodachi era venuta al ballo con un accompagnatore! La cuoca sorrise all'idea che la matta ginnasta si fosse finalmente arresa con Ranma! Si sentì dispiaciuta per il povero scemo che doveva sorbirsi quella pazza tutta la sera. Lo guardò e pensò che fosse carino. Aveva spalle larghe, un corpo slanciato e un viso grazioso ma comunque virile. Guardandolo, si rese conto che aveva un'aria familiare ma non riusciva a decifrarlo. Essendo un ballo scolastico, suppose che il ragazzo frequentasse una classe maggiore che non conosceva ma che probabilmente aveva intravisto. Il ragazzo rise con tono quasi femminile e lo riconobbe immediatamente. Era Konatsu.

 

Konatsu varcò la soglia, questa volta indossava il completo nero che i Chihari gli avevano dato quando Akane era stata sequestrata, ma senza il cilindro né il bastone. Ciò che sconvolse Ranma sul serio fu vedere che al suo braccio c'era Kodachi Kuno! Il resto delle persone al tavolo si voltò guardandolo con espressioni preoccupate. Ranma riuscì solo a fare un cenno nel tentativo di recuperare fiato. Non riusciva a credere che Konatsu si fosse presentato al ballo con entrambi i fratelli Kuno! Ranma si girò per chiedere ad Akane se sapesse di ciò che Konatsu aveva architettato per la serata e come se la sarebbe cavata nel partecipare al ballo con due persone diverse. Iniziò a inclinarsi per evitare Ukyo quando vide il suo volto sorridente trasformarsi in un'espressione sconvolta. Ignorandola, chiese ad Akane se sapesse qualcosa del 'doppio appuntamento' di Konatsu e lei scosse il capo, esterrefatta tanto quanto lui. I due risero appena ma si fermarono quando Ukyo assunse una posizione pietrificata e silenziosa tra loro.  
Dopo qualche momento di silenzio imbarazzante, Ukyo chiese ai due come sapevano che Konatsu avrebbe partecipato e rimase allibita scoprendo dell'amicizia di Konatsu con Akane, della sua decisione di frequentare entrambi i Kuno, del fatto che allenasse Akane – quella scoperta le bruciò – e infine del suo ruolo nel 'salvataggio' di Akane. Ranma e Akane rimasero entrambi sorpresi nel capire che Ukyo non sapeva quasi niente di ciò che era successo durante le ultime cinque settimane. Pensavano che fosse conscia di ciò che era accaduto al suo coinquilino. Il tavolo si zittì e gli altri partecipanti iniziarono ad ascoltare la conversazione, molti di loro non sapevano tutti i dettagli. Quando la storia fu terminata, un impacciato silenzio cadde sul gruppo prima che si frammentasse in altri piccoli gruppetti. Ukyo rimase a fissare il tavolo e Ranma tornò a mangiare. Mousse si presentò poco dopo, anche lui indossava il completo fornitogli dai Chihari. Non aveva voluto privare Ranma o Sayuri della possibilità di andare al ballo ma non poteva aprire il ristorante da solo, quindi aveva deciso di chiudere per quella sera. Akane si era presentata poco dopo l'orario di chiusura una sera e gli aveva chiesto di unirsi a loro per andare al ballo ma lui aveva avuto la sensazione che fosse un invito fatto per pietà, promettendole che ci avrebbe ripensato a seguito della sua insistenza. In principio non aveva avuto intenzione di partecipare ma mentre era da solo, il silenzio gli era parso schiacciante. Anche quando non facevano altro che le loro attività quotidiane, c'era sempre rumore quando Shan Pu e Cologne erano presenti. Sentiva la mancanza dei passi di Shan Pu su e giù per le scale, o di lei che guardava la televisione in salotto. Sentiva la mancanza perfino della risata di Cologne. Era così...solo, al Neko Hanten. Quindi si era ritrovato a vestirsi e a dirigersi al ballo, nonostante le diffidenze. Quando era entrato in palestra, si era guardato intorno, sentendosi un po' disorientato dalle decorazioni, ma lasciò perdere. Non aveva mai partecipato a un ballo e aveva pensato che fosse normale. Aveva vagato un po' per la sala prima di trovare i suoi amici e di unirsi a loro. Tuttavia, ora che era lì, si sentiva fuori luogo. Tutti lo salutarono calorosamente tranne Ukyo, che era stranamente seduta con aria confusa.  
"Sono pieno!" esclamò Ranma poco dopo, toccandosi la pancia.  
"È un'impresa per te, Saotome" disse Mousse ironicamente.  
Ranma lo ignorò e chiese al gruppo (anche se tutti sapevano che la domanda era indirizzata alla sua fidanzata), "Che vi va di fare adesso?"  
Era il primo ballo per tutti e nessuno sapeva cos'avrebbero dovuto fare.  
"Perché non andiamo a fare delle foto?" suggerì Akane.  
"Oh, sì! Sembra un'idea fantastica" disse Yuka entusiasta. Il gruppo si avviò verso l'area delle foto e fissò l'allestimento con disagio. In che modo, esattamente, dovevano posare mentre indossavano quegli abiti eleganti avendo come sfondo la testa di uno squalo e una barca a remi? Rimasero confusi prima che Sayuri decidesse di agire. Disse a Ranma e ad Akane di stare vicini sulla prua di quell'affare. I due si guardarono, arrossendo appena. Si mossero e Ukyo scattò dal suo torpore, afferrando Ranma per il braccio e trascinandolo verso la barca, ignorando le occhiatacce delle tre ragazze e il cipiglio di Ranma. Quando raggiunsero la parte anteriore della barca, Ukyo saltò su e cercò di tirare Ranma per farlo sedere accanto a lei ma rimase sconvolta quando lui si divincolò dalla sua presa e balzò sopra la testa dello squalo.  
"Penso di voler stare qui per la foto" disse sedendosi a gambe incrociate prima di guardare Akane. Lei gli sorrise prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Sayuri, che indicava a Hiroshi e Daisuke di mettersi nella bocca dello squalo, dicendo loro di dover fingere di tenergli la bocca aperta. Istruì le ragazze a salire sulla barca e a sembrare spaventate.  
"Mousse, vieni, tu ti metti tra lo squalo e la barca" disse Sayuri sorridendo.  
"No, grazie. Pensò che starò fuori; la foto dovrebbe comprendere le persone che frequentano la scuola" replicò, cercando di indietreggiare.  
"No, dovresti unirti a noi!" esclamò Akane invitandolo.  
"Sì, Mousse, partecipa alla foto" gridò Ranma da dove stava. Mousse fece un cenno con la mano, dando inizio ad un altro giro di suppliche. La cosa andò avanti per qualche istante finché Sayuri non perse la pazienza.  
"Vieni a fare la dannata foto!" gli gridò, indicando il punto dove voleva farlo stare. Tutti si acquietarono, aspettando la reazione di Mousse. Questi la fissò per un secondo prima di dirigersi velocemente al punto indicato, con la posa che lei voleva. Era abitudine per lui ascoltare donne forti e autoritarie. Anche se lei non era un'artista marziale e non poteva fare niente per fargli male, risultò leggermente spaventosa in quel momento. Sayuri chiuse gli occhi frustrata. Aveva tentato con tanta forza di essere gentile! Di fare del proprio meglio, ma il suo caratterino aveva vinto. Sospirò e lasciò perdere. Sapeva di non avere comunque speranza con lui, in ogni caso.

 

Quando finirono con le foto e si allontanarono, Mousse lanciò un'occhiata a Sayuri. Lo aveva davvero sorpreso. Era sempre stata cortese e dolce al ristorante, lavorando senza lamentele. Quindi l'aveva più che altro ignorata. Era la prima volta che rivendicava qualcosa e si ritrovò a sorridere. Erano trascorse settimane dall'ultima volta in cui qualcuno gli aveva gridato addosso e ora si rendeva conto che in parte ne sentiva la mancanza. Le grida gli ricordavano casa sua e sua madre. Realizzò vagamente che Sayuri era carina. Nient'affatto splendida come la sua Shan Pu, ma nessuna lo era.

 

Dopo le foto, Akane andò in bagno con le sue amiche. Si avvicinò ad alcuni tavoli e vide la signorina Hinako seduta nella sua forma infantile, con un piatto pieno di dolci di fronte a sé. Stava mangiando di gusto facendo volare piccoli bocconi di cibo, sporcando chi era seduto intorno a lei, e aveva la bocca sporca. Akane ridacchiò all'entusiasmo dell'insegnante. Avvicinandosi alla porta, vide un'attraente ragazza avvicinarsi a lei, indossando un abitino dorato stranamente accessoriato di una cravatta. La ragazza le fece l'occhiolino e cercò di scappare quando fu sorpresa da Akane che l'afferrò per il braccio e la tirò da parte, indicando alle amiche di proseguire. Sollevando le mani, allentò la cravatta e gliela tolse, piegandola e ridandogliela.  
"Devi stare più attento con i cambi, Kon"  
Gli fece l'occhiolino e raggiunse le amiche.

 

Era trascorsa un'ora dall'inizio del ballo, Ranma e i suoi amici erano tornati al tavolo, con altro cibo pronto per i loro stomaci. La palestra era ora gremita di studenti e le danze erano partite. Le ragazze se n'erano andate per chiacchierare con altre amiche. Ranma osservò un giovane uomo bellissimo che si faceva strada tra la folla, verso di lui. Il ragazzo col codino si alzò disinvolto e si avvicinò, salutandolo con un cenno del capo. Mentre si affiancavano, Ranma disse, "Gli orecchini"  
Si voltò poco dopo per vedere Konatsu che come se nulla fosse alzava le mani, allontanandosi discretamente infilandole nelle tasche. 

 

Non poteva crederci. Stavano ballando il lento! E nel bel mezzo di un ballo vivace! Ukyo osservò la sua rivale che batteva gli occhi e ridacchiava col suo partner. Strinse gli occhi quando la ragazza ebbe il fegato di appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla, come se ne avesse il diritto! Provava una sensazione bruciante allo stomaco molto familiare ma si rifiutò di ammettere la propria gelosia. Invece ragionò sul fatto di essere preoccupata per il suo amico. Sapeva quanto potesse essere violenta quella lunatica e lui la stava frequentando! Lei, fra tutte le persone disponibili! Non c'entrava niente il fatto che lui fosse bellissimo. O che il suo cuore sembrasse battere un po' più forte quando lo vedeva sorridere. Ukyo continuò a ribollire mentre guardava Konatsu e Kodachi insieme.

 

Era una serata magica, lei era favolosa e in compagnia dell'uomo che amava. Kodachi emise una risatina acuta – che risuonò fragorosa al resto del mondo – e si avvicinò ulteriormente a lui. Gli circolò il collo con le braccia e posò il capo sulla sua spalla. Amava avere le sue braccia intorno a sé mentre si muovevano a ritmo di musica. Era una canzone vivace ma a lei non importava, le piaceva essergli vicino. Era così diverso da tutti i ragazzi che conosceva. Era bellissimo, perfino più di Ranma, a cui ormai pensava raramente, se non accidentalmente. Era gentile, quasi femminile, tuttavia era forte e sicuro e lei non poteva fare a meno di esserne rapita. Era confusa sul perché lui ci avesse messo tanto a fare una mossa. Era sembrato abbastanza interessato ma quando veniva provocato, di solito con droghe paralizzanti, aveva poi misteriosamente rifiutato le sue avance. Lo aveva elogiato per le sue abilità nell'eludere i suoi ulteriori...tentativi appassionato, ma alla fine si era fatta prendere dalla frustrazione.  
Era il momento. Finalmente, era il momento di far catturare le proprie labbra, di perdere la sua innocenza femminile. E a chi altro donare tali onori se non al suo meraviglioso spasimante. Si allontanò leggermente e guardò nei suoi caldi occhi marroni, battendo gli occhi graziosamente.  
Abbassando lo sguardo, Konatsu vide il suo desiderio e capì che la ragazza tra le sue braccia lo amava, nel suo ingarbugliato modo. Era bellissima con quella pelle liscia e il sorriso sexy. E lo voleva.  
"Kon, tesoro, baciami"  
Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò il viso, lui capì cosa doveva fare.  
"Sì, ma non qui, dove tutti ci possono vedere. Non voglio rovinare la tua reputazione"  
Lei annuì, incantata dal suo tono gentile, rauco e saldo.  
"C'è un armadio a destra delle panche, possiamo intrufolarci lì. Raggiungimi tra cinque minuti"  
Lui sollevò la mano destra e con le dita le carezzò delicatamente la guancia, inviandole brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Annuì con impazienza e lui si allontanò, ancora tenendole la mano finché le punte delle loro dita riuscirono a toccarsi. Lui rimase fermo, lanciandole un'ultima occhiata.

 

Furono cinque lunghi minuti per Kodachi. Trascorse quel tempo in bagno a rifarsi il trucco e a sistemarsi i capelli, volendo risultare perfetta. Sgattaiolò in punta di piedi, le spalle abbassate, e le braccia piegate nel tentativo di agire silenziosamente. Quando raggiunse la parete vi si appiccicò, i palmi attaccati, e scivolò lungo il muro, voltando il capo a destra e a sinistra per assicurarsi di non essere vista. Raggiungendo l'armadio, prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, dandosi un momento per godersi l'attesa. Sollevò la mano e voltò il pomello, aprendo l'anta abbastanza da poter entrare. A malapena riuscì a chiederla prima che una mano si allungasse e l'attirasse, facendola ritrovare fra due forte braccia maschili. Prima di poter respirare, sentì due labbra morbide e ferme sulle proprie. Sospirò mentre un brivido l'attraversava. Sciogliendosi, portò le braccia intorno al suo collo. Un gemito le scappò quando sentì le sue mani abbassarsi e chiudersi gentilmente intorno al suo fondoschiena. Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sognato, e tutto ciò che aveva atteso. Scostandosi, appoggiò il capo sul suo petto e sospirò, "Oh, Kon, è stato magnifico"  
Improvvisamente lo sentì irrigidirsi e allontanarsi.  
"Ma cosa...?" iniziò quando la luce si accese improvvisamente. Le ci volle un momento per abituarsi, poi spalancò gli occhi.  
"Tatewaki?!?!"  
"Kodachi!!!"

 

Konatsu si aggrappò alle travi e osservò l'anta dell'armadio spalancarsi mentre Konatsu e Tatewaki volavano fuori. La prima si piegò e iniziò a prendere profondi respiri mentre l'altro si pulì furiosamente la bocca col dorso della mano, scuotendo il capo. Ne aveva vissute parecchie con i due fratelli e si era davvero divertito con loro. Li apprezzava per davvero. Nel loro folle modo, erano in grado di amare intensamente. Amavano mostrare affetto e riempire d'attenzione chi amavano. Era l'unica volta in cui aveva ricevuto un simile affetto e gli era piaciuto. Fino a un certo punto. Erano troppo ossessivi nel loro amore e pensavano solo a loro stessi, a ciò che volevano, a ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Non avevano mai cercato di capire cosa lui volesse, di cosa lui avesse bisogno. Vivevano nel loro mondo, preoccupandosi soltanto di ciò che pensavano dovesse essere l'amore. Gli sarebbe piaciuto rimanere amici con i due dopo tutta quella vicenda, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato quasi impossibile. Per ora, avrebbe continuato a frequentare entrambi, imparando molto sulle relazioni; soprattutto cosa non fare. Quindi quando Kodachi gli aveva nuovamente chiesto un bacio, gli era venuta l'ispirazione. Aveva già invitato Tatewaki nello stesso armadio durante i precedenti cinque minuti, sperando di sganciarsi dal casanova prima che si mettesse a cercarlo. Aveva sperato di poter insegnare ai fratelli una lezione sul loro comportamento aggressivo in campo amoroso. Konatsu ridacchiò osservando i due. Erano lontani l'uno dall'altra e improvvisamente si raddrizzarono, tentando di correre fuori dalla palestra ma finendo con lo scontrarsi. Si allontanarono immediatamente come si fossero scottati, disgustati, prima di voltarsi e scappare dalla palestra.


	15. Ballo studentesco: re e regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ranma era seduto su una panca quando la sua attenzione venne attirata da una luce che improvvisamente si accese dalla parete laterale. Osservò due figure che uscivano da quello che poteva essere soltanto un armadio. Capì presto che si trattava dei fratelli Kuno e si domandò cosa fosse successo visto che entrambi sembravano essere sul punto di vomitare. Il ragazzo col codino ridacchiò nel vedere i due scontrarsi per voi voltarsi e correre ai lati opposti della parete. Poi la sua attenzione venne catturata dallo stadio dove si era acceso un riflettore a illuminare il preside. Indossava quella che pareva una versione più formale dei suoi soliti abiti. La sua giacca era blu cobalto con rose rosse, gli strass coprivano il perimetro di ciascun petalo facendo baluginare il tutto quando colpito dalla luce. Sotto la giacca c'era una camicia bianca con paillettes, una collana di fiori rossa e blu intorno al collo, la solita piccola palma sulla testa e, nonostante fosse sera, aveva comunque gli occhiali da sole. I pantaloni erano dello stesso colore delle rose con una fascia blu fatta di lustrini lungo i lati. Ranma sentì i propri occhi sanguinare alla vista.  
"Presto annunceremo il re e la regina. Possono i candidati avvicinarsi al palco?"  
Al centro del palco c'era un tavolino con due corone posate su piccoli cuscini felpati. La signorina Hinako era nella sua forma adulta, quasi strabordava per quanto riguardava la parte superiore del suo vestitino nero, mentre quella inferiore a malapena la copriva, mentre rimaneva accanto al tavolo con l'aria di una valletta di un qualche quiz televisivo. Ranma guardò la ragazza accanto a sé e sorriso.  
"Suppongo che ci tocchi"  
Lei ricambiò il sorriso e disse, "Sì. Sei pronto?"  
Con un lieve cenno si diressero verso il palco insieme agli altri candidati. I ragazzi vennero condotti a sinistra mentre le ragazze a destra, tutti in riga. Quando fu tutto pronto, il preside Kuno fece un cenno alla signorina Hinako che tirò fuori una busta dalla scollatura e gliela porse prima di indietreggiare. Il capofamiglia dei Kuno aprì la busta e guardò il foglio, un ghigno in volto.  
"La nuova regina del ballo studentesco è..."  
Gli studenti si piegarono tutti per l'attesa mentre il preside faceva prolungare il momento, godendo dell'attenzione su di sé.  
"...Akane Tendo!"  
Akane non poteva crederci. Il preside aveva pronunciato il suo nome, aveva vinto. Rimase lì sconvolta, non sapendo cosa fare. Ranma la guardò e sorrise all'espressione della fidanzata. Era assolutamente attonita. L'applauso partì lentamente prima di diventare tuonante, gli studenti battevano le mani, i piedi e fischiavano per l'annuncio. Ranma avrebbe fatto a meno dell'ultima reazione ma lasciò perdere. Akane sembrava universalmente amata, il che non lo sorprendeva.  
Il preside la invitò ad avanzare e lei si avvicinò lentamente a lui, il rossore sul viso, mentre univa le mani con modestia di fronte a sé. Le altre candidate applaudirono cortesemente, chiaramente deluse di non aver vinto.  
Quando l'applauso scemò, il vecchio Kuno proseguì, "Il nuovo re del ballo studentesco è..."  
Il preside ritentò con la stessa tattica, stavolta per irritare gli studenti in favore del proprio divertimento, ma attese troppo e uno degli alunni nella folla gli tirò una scarpa. Evitandola, si schiarì la gola e disse, "...Ranma Saotome!"  
Il ragazzo col codino sorrise e avanzò. Era rimasto un po' sorpreso quando aveva scoperto di essere stato candidato ma si era abituato rapidamente. Paragonandosi agli altri candidati, aveva capito che non c'era gara. Con il petto gonfio, camminò con aria da spaccone sul palco, un ghigno in faccia. Quando raggiunse Akane, le si mise accanto con le braccia incrociate. Dietro di loro la signorina Hinako afferrò la corona più piccola mentre il preside Kuno quella più grande. Raggiunsero la coppia allo stesso momento e sollevarono le corone sulle loro teste. Improvvisamente Ranma avvertì il pericolo e rapidamente si abbassò a destra mentre un paio di forbici oscillò nel punto in cui era la sua testa un secondo prima. Fece una capovolta, atterrando sui piedi a un passo dal preside che brandiva le forbici. Ranma si affrettò a saltargli sulla testa. Non riuscendo a mettere le mani sul neo re del ballo, il preside Kuno inseguì gli altri candidati. I ragazzi si sparpagliarono e il preside si mise a inseguire le ragazze quando improvvisamente volò sfasciando il soffitto e lasciando un enorme buco. Quando Ranma era balzato via, Akane si era voltata per assistere alla scena, confusa. Si era limitata ad alzare gli occhi al cielo nel vedere le forbici, capendo che tutta la storia del ballo era una farsa per cercare di tagliare i capelli del vincitore. Aveva osservato con irritazione il preside che inseguiva gli altri ragazzi, fallendo. Ma si arrabbiò quando lo vide inseguire le ragazze – che indossavano i tacchi, per di più! - rendendole vulnerabili e incapaci di scappare da quel pazzo preside. Avanzò e lo colpì con tutta la sua forza. Poi incrociò le braccia, seccata, guardandolo mentre spariva dalla sua vista.

 

-Dannazione!-  
Era stato a un passo dal realizzare il suo obiettivo principale! Se fosse riuscito a raggiungere Saotome per tagliargli quello stupido codino, sapeva che il resto degli studenti non avrebbero avuto la possibilità di difendersi da lui. Non aveva dovuto fare altro che pensare a una situazione in cui avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi al ragazzo. Quindi aveva pianificato il ballo, assicurandosi che Ranma fosse tra i candidati e che vincesse. Era stato così vicino al suo obiettivo, sventato all'ultimo momento! Sospirò per la sconfitta mentre finiva nel canale.

 

Quando il preside Kuno sparì dalla vista, Akane tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e realizzò che gli studenti stavano applaudendo per lei. Sorrise timidamente e guardò Ranma che a sua volta batteva le mani, così cominciò ad arrossire. Il ragazzo col codino era rimasto indietro per un momento, scuotendo il capo mentre osservava il preside che faceva lo stupido nell'inseguire gli altri ragazzi sul palco. Aveva appena iniziato ad avanzare quando lo aveva visto rivolgere l'attenzione alle ragazze sull'altro lato. Era riuscito soltanto a compiere un passo prima che Akane intervenisse a risolvere il problema. L'aveva osservata tendere il calcio, intrigato dalla visione. Il vestito aveva svolazzato a causa del movimento, la parte inferiore si era distesa come un ventaglio mentre la gamba veniva slanciata in avanti, e quando l'aveva riabbassata, l'abito aveva ondeggiato avanti e indietro contro il pavimento. I suoi occhi avevano seguito il suo corpo terminando sul petto, ansimante, non sapeva se per lo sforzo o per l'irritazione. E francamente, non gli era importato. Aveva spalancato gli occhi osservandola incrociare le braccia sotto i seni, mettendoli ancora più in mostra. Aveva emesso un gemito alla vista. Quando gli altri studenti sul palco furono usciti dai loro nascondigli, avevano cominciato ad applaudire Akane. Si era unito a loro ma non sapeva se per il calcio o per la visione che lei aveva concesso. L'aveva osservata finché lei si era resa conto di ciò che stava succedendo, guardando verso di lui. Il rossore sulle sue guance era stranamente attraente e lui aveva distolto lo sguardo. Se le cose fossero continuate così, presto avrebbe avuto un problema molto imbarazzante e molto visibile.

 

La signorina Hinako aveva osservato l'intera procedura con un mix di irritazione e noia. Non era sorpresa che il preside avesse pianificato una cosa così totalmente stupida. Avrebbe dovuto intervenire ma onestamente era abbastanza divertente osservare i suoi patetici tentativi di rasare i capelli degli studenti. Scosse il capo per l'idiozia, ovvero l'obiettivo principale della vita del preside Kuno. Avanzando verso il microfono ancora al centro del palco, disse, "Per favore, calmatevi tutti"  
Diede un momento agli studenti per placarsi prima di seccarsi per la loro lenta replica. Tirando fuori una moneta da cinque yen, la piazzò tra indice e medio e la puntò verso la folla che si zittì immediatamente di fronte alla minaccia. Sorrise. Funzionava tutte le volte.  
"Ora va meglio, grazie. Signor Saotome, signorina Tendo, volete per favore venire al centro del palco? Dovete ancora essere incoronati"  
I due si avvicinarono rimanendo l'uno accanto all'altra mentre la signorina Hinako posava la corona più grossa sulla testa di Ranma prima di fare lo stesso con quella più piccola sulla testa di Akane. Indietreggiò per consentire agli studenti di partire con un altro applauso prima di parlare.  
"Ora, il nuovo re e la nuova regina balleranno insieme"  
Tutte le luci della palestra si spensero e una frazione di secondo dopo si accese un riflettore, facendo luce direttamente su Ranma e Akane, rivelando i loro visi sconvolti.  
Nessuno aveva detto a Ranma che avrebbe dovuto ballare un lento – e, dalla musica, non c'era dubbio che fosse un lento – se avesse vinto. Perché non gliel'aveva detto nessuno?  
Sarebbe stato più facile se la ragazza vincitrice fosse stata chiunque tranne Akane. Anche se voleva disperatamente stringerla fra le braccia, non sapeva se poteva farlo senza essere completamente consapevole di essere sotto i riflettori, senza parlare dei pettegolezzi e delle speculazioni che era sicuro sarebbero dilagate tra la folla. Aveva vissuto la sfortunata esperienza di stare al centro dei pettegolezzi quando aveva dichiarato il suo amore per lei, pur non sapendo che fosse lei, durante la competizione delle cheerleader. Non era un'esperienza che voleva ripetere. Se avesse ballato con qualcun altro, lo avrebbe fatto facilmente senza esserne imbarazzato. Tuttavia, non avrebbe voluto ballare con nessun altro. E quella era la sua opportunità di ballare con lei senza dover vivere l'imbarazzo di chiederglielo. Comunque, avrebbe resistito alla schiacciante esigenza di attirarla contro di sé.

 

Akane era così contenta che Ranma avesse vinto invece degli altri ragazzi candidati. Non voleva ballare con nessuno di loro; voleva solo essere stretta dal suo fidanzato. Aveva sperato tutta la sera che lui le chiedesse di ballare ma non era mai successo, sembrava che quella fosse finalmente la sua chance. Soprattutto, non c'erano reali ripercussioni al riguardo. Gli altri studenti non potevano stuzzicarla e i loro genitori non avrebbero potuto ricavarne niente, perché 'dovevano' farlo. Avrebbe sorriso ma improvvisamente avvertì ogni sguardo fisso su di sé. Dovevano davvero fare ricorso l'occhio di bue*?

 

La seconda delle sorelle Tendo roteò gli occhi per l'imbarazzata coppia ferma sul palco. Nabiki fece una smorfia per l'espressione stampata sia sul viso di sua sorella che su quello di Ranma quando il riflettore li colpì. Sembravano cervi davanti ai fari di un'auto. Sospirò osservando la signorina Hinako che li spingeva gentilmente verso le scale. Ranma si era irrigidito completamente, braccia e gambe tese mentre camminava come un soldatino giocattolo. La faccia di Akane era così rossa da non aver più bisogno del fard che le aveva applicato così sapientemente qualche ora prima.  
-È imbarazzante- pensò. Sapeva che il problema stava in quei due, i quali diventavano tremendamente stupidi in certe situazioni. Specialmente quando si trattava di dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto. Accanto a lei, Taro ridacchiò.

 

Ranma avanzò con Akane mentre la folla si separava e i due raggiungevano il centro della pista da ballo. Ecco. Finalmente avrebbe ballato con la sua fidanzata! Osservò Akane voltarsi verso di lui, sorridendogli timidamente. Si asciugò le mani ora sudate sui pantaloni prima di posarle gentilmente sui suoi fianchi. Tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli del fidanzato, Akane lo vide fare un passo avanti, poi un piccolo brivido l'attraversò quando avvertì le sue grandi e calde mani sui fianchi. Pose le proprie sulle sue spalle e iniziarono a ondeggiare a ritmo di musica...rimanendo a circa sessanta centimetri di distanza.

 

Rimanendo nelle retrovie, Ukyo roteò gli occhi quando vennero annunciati i vincitori. Anche se era contenta per la vittoria di Ranma, provava sentimenti mescolati su quella di Akane. Aveva osservato divertita il preside che inseguiva tutti, rallegrandosi insieme agli altri quando era stato spedito fuori dal tetto.  
Tuttavia, serrò i pugni quando la signorina Hinako annunciò che il re e la regina avrebbero dovuto ballare insieme. Le ci era voluta tutta la propria forza per non tentare di fermarli ma ne era valsa la pena. Un ghigno le si formò sul viso quando osservò i due che ballavano insieme come due ragazzini delle medie. Un senso di sollievo la riempì quando si rese conto che Ranma non era a disagio soltanto con lei quando si trattava di interazione fisica. Sembrava che non gli piacesse essere toccato nemmeno da Akane! Sorrise e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, godendosi interamente il loro disagio.

 

"Patetico" fece Nabiki continuando ad osservarli. Accanto a lei, l'espressione di Taro risultava colpita; nemmeno lui si aspettava una scena tanto stupida. Tutti gli studenti che erano in cerchio attorno ai due che ballavano stavano sudando. Lei osservò per un altro momento prima di decidere di darci un taglio.  
"Vieni, facciamo loro vedere com'è che si fa"  
Prendendolo per mano, lo guidò fino al centro della pista da ballo e si voltò verso di lui. Lui mise le mani intorno alla sua vita, una si sollevò a toccare la pelle liscia della sua schiena esposta dal vestito, muovendo il pollice in piccoli cerchi, l'altra rimase ferma sul fianco, attirandola a sé il più possibile. Lei posò le braccia sulle sue spalle e le allacciò dietro al collo. Ondeggiarono insieme, mentre lei sfregava discretamente i seni contro il suo petto. Fece un sorrisetto quando lui l'attirò saldamente a sé per farle sentire il grosso effetto che gli stava provocando.  
"Perché non ce ne andiamo da qui?" le sussurrò all'orecchio con voce roca. Nabiki si guardò intorno e notò che altre coppie avevano seguito il loro esempio, raggiungendo la pista da ballo.  
"Fra un po'" miagolò.  
"Perché aspettare?"  
"Voglio vedere come si evolve la situazione"  
Lui non rispose e lei aggiunse, "Se fai il bravo, quando arriviamo in albergo, farò la ragazzaccia e ti farò quella cosa che ti piace"  
Taro si scostò e inarco un sopracciglio. "Sì?"  
Lei si limitò a ghignare – non doveva sapere che piaceva anche a lei – e tornò a stringerla. Voleva far correre le mani sul suo fondoschiena sensuale, ma sapeva che in Giappone certi comportamenti erano considerati inappropriati in pubblico. Personalmente a lui non importava ma non voleva causare a Nabiki alcun problema. Invece, si limitò ad odorare i suoi capelli e si mise a fantasticare sulle loro future attività.

 

Quando i vincitori vennero annunciati, Gosunkugi gemette e si portò le mani sul viso.  
-Dannato Saotome! Perché? Perché sempre lui? Ora può ballare con Akane!- Si mise il copricapo con le candele in testa e tirò fuori la sua bambola vudù, il chiodo e la mazza. Si avvicinò agli alberi sul retro del palco e iniziò a fissarla, cantilenando, "Maledizione a te, Saotome!"  
Per quanto fosse debole, gli ci vollero un paio di colpi per impalare la bambola all'albero. Ma l'albero era fatto di carta e cadde per la forza dell'urto, lui finì per cadere dal palco, rimanendo incastrato nei cavi che lo sollevarono dal pavimento e intanto abbassavano il sipario. Cercando di trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, agitò le mani alla cieca, colpendo un interruttore che accese la strobosfera prima di ritrovarsi a penzolare a tre metri da terra. 

 

Dal soffitto, Konatsu aveva esultato quando Akane aveva spedito il vecchio Kuno fuori dal tetto. Era stato grato che Akane lo avesse diretto nella direzione opposta rispetto alla sua. Dalle travi, ridacchiò osservando i suoi amici che ballavano insieme imbarazzati. Dopo averli osservati per qualche momento – perché la scena era davvero esilarante – decise di aiutarli. Camminando lungo le travi, raggiunse il riflettore che li colpiva e staccò la spina subito dopo l'accensione della strobosfera da parte di qualcun altro.

 

Ranma si rilassò leggermente mentre la pista da ballo si riempiva lentamente di studenti e l'occhio di bue non era più diretto su di loro. Davanti a lui, Akane stava ancora sorridendo e lui desiderò di averla stretta di più a sé quando avevano cominciato. Si era così innervosito a causa degli sguardi di tutti fissi su di loro! Ma ora si pentiva di non averla più vicina. Improvvisamente Akane sbandò in avanti, vacillando, e lui aprì le braccia per afferrarla.  
"Che c'è che non va?" chiese Ranma, allarmato mentre l'abbracciava per aiutarla a mantenere l'equilibrio. Le mani sul suo petto, il viso di Akane era premuto contro il suo collo e si prese un momento per odorare il suo profumo, reprimendo un sospiro. Il suo odore era così virile, sapeva sostanzialmente di Ranma, e lei non voleva fare altro che appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla. Si costrinse a ritrarsi appena e gli sorrise.  
"Scusa, qualcuno mi ha urtato e ho perso l'equilibrio"  
Ranma si accigliò un momento. L'urto doveva essere stato piuttosto violento per farla spostare così e il suo primo istinto fu trovare il colpevole per picchiarlo. Ma quando si rese conto in che posizione era, lasciò perdere. Lei era chiaramente illesa. Rimasero lì senza muoversi, l'uno a domandarsi se l'altro si sarebbe scostato. Quando fu ovvio che nessuno dei due l'avrebbe fatto, ricominciarono a ballare, muovendosi circolarmente.

 

Nabiki fece un sorrisetto guardando Akane e Ranma. Sapeva che ci voleva solo una spintarella per farli ballare così. Beh, era stata più che una leggera spentarella, più una gomitata nel fianco. Ma aveva funzionato. Afferrò la mano di Taro e lo condusse verso il dj. Doveva assicurarsi che quel tipo continuasse a mettere canzoni lente per un po'. E se non lo avesse convinto con le parole, era sicuro che Taro sarebbe stato disponibile ad aiutarla.

 

"Allora, ti stai divertendo?" chiese Ranma ad Akane mentre ballavano.  
"Sì. Molto" disse Akane con un piccolo sorriso. Si guardò intorno e rise. "Non posso credere che abbia fatto tutto questo solo per tagliare i capelli di qualcuno"  
"Di qualcuno? Penso che intendi i miei"  
"Ma come poteva sapere che avresti vinto?"  
Ranma le rispose soltanto con un'occhiata di sufficienza.  
"Oh...pensi che abbia manipolato tutto"  
"Bingo"  
"...oh"  
Ranma osservò l'espressione triste che si abbatté sul suo viso.  
"Qual è il problema?"  
Lei gli sorrise e scrollò le spalle, "Niente, era bello pensare che avessi vinto"  
Anche se cercava di sembrare disinvolta, Ranma capì che la questione la disturbava più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
"Sai, penso che abbia manipolato solo i voti per i ragazzi. Sembrava che la signorina Hinako fosse davvero intenzionata a incoronare una delle ragazze, lui non si è disturbato a manomettere le loro candidature"  
"Tu dici?"  
"Sì. Inoltre, ho sentito la gente parlare questa settimana, piaci a tutti"  
Akane sorrise, sentendosi un po' meglio.  
"Oh, davvero? A tutti, eh?" disse sarcasticamente prima di allargare leggermente gli occhi rendendosi conto di quello che poteva apparire il suo commento.  
Ranma sapeva che lei stava cercando di liquidare la cosa e in precedenza lui avrebbe finto di ignorare il commento. O avrebbe reagito insultandola, non volendo essere emotivamente vulnerabile. Ma ora, dopo la sua connessione della sera precedente, pensò che fosse il suo momento di replicare con una piccola dichiarazione.  
"Sì, a tutti" disse piano Ranma, facendole abbassare lo sguardo e arrossire.

 

Ukyo serrò le mani osservando Ranma e Akane che ballavano. Aveva visto Nabiki che urtava Akane contro Ranma. Aveva pensato che si sarebbero separati con un balzo. Ma non lo fecero! Non si erano neanche accorti che la prima canzone era finita! Ribollì e frugò nelle tasche della giacca tirando fuori due mini spatole che vi aveva infilato in caso di bisogno. Compì qualche passo quando udì un grido.  
"Happo goen satsu**!"  
Improvvisamente, Ukyo venne completamente privata della sua energia, letteralmente. Si sentì sottile come carta e iniziò a fluttuare fino al suolo. Voleva gridare! Quella era la serata più frustrante e confusa della sua vita! Aveva trascorso tanto tempo ad agghindarsi, tentando di attirare l'attenzione di Ranma, e se ne era completamente dimenticata quando aveva visto Konatsu. Poi aveva cercato di nuovo di attirare lo sguardo di Ranma e lui l'aveva ancora ignorata. Si era infuriata ma poi aveva avvertito la gioia quando lo aveva visto ballare con Akane come se fosse nauseato dal suo tocco. La cosa era durata soltanto brevemente, poi era tornata la rabbia nel vederli tanto vicini. Ne era legittimata! E ora, ora era incapace di muoversi. Era imbarazzante, avrebbe dovuto almeno essere in grado di avvertire l'attacco prima che giungesse, ma era troppo concentrata sulla coppia che aveva di fronte. Ukyo brontolò, ancora cadendo, quando improvvisamente avvertì un paio di braccia scivolare sotto di lei, trasportando il suo floscio corpo.  
"Oh, signorina Ukyo, andrà tutto bene"  
Konatsu la fissava, un gentile sorriso sul volto e lei avvertì lo stomaco fare una capriola. Stava di nuovo indossando il completo con cui lo aveva visto poco prima. Si ritrovò a guardarlo più dettagliatamente e scoprì di apprezzare davvero quanto stava vedendo. Era così abituata a vederlo in kimono o con il gi da non aver mai notato le sue spalle ampie, evidenziate dal taglio dell'abito. O il modo in cui i muscoli delle sue braccia sporgevano, anche sotto tutto quel tessuto, e decisamente non aveva mai notato la marcata linea della sua mascella.  
"Che ne dice se andiamo a casa, eh?"  
Ukyo avrebbe annuito se avesse potuto ma sembrava che lui non avesse bisogno della sua conferma mentre la portava fuori dalla palestra.

 

Konatsu aveva osservato l'intera scena dalle travi. Era rimasto triste ma tutt'altro che sorpreso dalla sua necessità di attaccare Ranma e Akane. Non si illudeva, sapeva che era innamorata del ragazzo col codino, ma dopo aver frequentato i due, aveva capito che lei non aveva possibilità con lui. Era ovvio quanto Ranma tenesse alla sua fidanzata ma non c'era niente che avrebbe potuto o voluto fare. Sapeva per esperienza personale che non si poteva decidere chi amare. Era molto leale nei confronti della cuoca ma Akane gli aveva dimostrato un tipo di approvazione che non si era mai aspettato. Gli aveva offerto la sua amicizia quando si sentiva giù di morale, aiutandolo nel momento del bisogno. Non poteva più acconsentire ciecamente a ciò che Ukyo pianificava riguardo Ranma e Akane ma capì anche di non poterle remare contro. Quindi aveva deciso di osservare, intervenendo solo nel caso in cui qualcuno si sarebbe davvero fatto male.  
Guardò la ragazza che teneva tra le braccia e sorrise. Era assolutamente stupenda. Risaltava meravigliosamente rispetto alle altre ragazze con i vestiti e i colori che aveva scelto. E aveva optato per degli accessori perfetti!

 

La signorina Hinako stava camminando fra la folla, assicurandosi che tutti fossero di ottimo umore quando improvvisamente aveva avvertito un'aura combattiva. Si era avvicinata rapidamente alla fonte e aveva notato una conosciuta delinquente vicino alla neo coppia incoronata, con intenzioni maligne. Aveva prosciugato la ragazza senza pensarci due volte, dirigendosi verso una coppia all'angolo della palestra che sembrava essersi dimenticata di trovarsi in pubblico.  
Guardò Ranma e Akane e sorrise. Nonostante i due avessero spesso causato guai, le piacevano molto entrambi. Era contenta di vedere la loro relazione che proseguiva ed era lieta di aiutare. E non perché così pensava di guadagnare punti con il bellissimo e baffuto patriarca dei Tendo.

 

Mentre ancora ballavano, Ranma e Akane non si resero conto che erano trascorsi ben tre lenti. Sbirciando oltre la spalla di Ranma, Akane notò Daisuke, Yuka e Hiroshi seduti in tale ordine sulle panche. Reclinandosi appena, e prima di pensarci, disse, "Allora, pensi che quei due si metteranno mai insieme?"  
"Chi?" chiese Ranma.  
Lei aprì gli occhi quando si rese conto della gaffe; non aveva avuto intenzione di rivelare il segreto della sua amica. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver parlato ad alta voce. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, notò che Ranma la fissava con aria curiosa e si mise a tormentare il proprio labbro inferiore. Poteva liquidare quel commento ma sapeva di potersi fidare a rivelare un segreto a Ranma. Sospirando, indicò con il capo verso le panche. Il ragazzo col codino si era quasi dimenticato di ciò di cui stavano parlando, si era molto focalizzato sulla sua bocca. Era affascinante il modo in cui il suo carnoso labbro inferiore rimaneva piegato sotto i suoi denti perlacei. Quando intravide la punta della sua rosea e bagnata lingua, si era involontariamente leccato le labbra. Improvvisamente realizzò che lei stava muovendo la testa e Ranma guardò verso la direzione che aveva indicato, facendo una smorfia.  
"Nah, Dai non avrà mai il coraggio di chiederle di uscire"  
"Dai? Intendi Hiroshi, giusto?"  
"No, intendo Dai"  
Ranma notò il suo volto improvvisamente preoccupato, poi tornò a guardare verso le panche. Notò Yuka che guardava Hiroshi cercando di non farsi scoprire, così capì. Tornando su Akane, la vide di nuovo mentre si torturava il labbro inferiore.  
"Pensi che dovremmo..." iniziò, poi la risata di Ranma la interruppe. Inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese, "Che c'è di tanto divertente?"  
"È solo che...è la prima volta in cui...un dramma non riguarda nessuno di noi due! Non dovrei ridere ma mi fa sentire...normale" spiegò continuando a ridere. Un sorriso si formò sul volto di lei, comprendendo quello che cercava di dire. Le loro vite erano così bizzarre a volte da risultare un po' alienanti. Si sentiva così diversa dalle sue amiche, e a quanto pareva, era lo stesso anche per Ranma. Avere qualcosa in comune, anche se si trattava di un triangolo amoroso, era leggermente confortante.  
"Allora, dovremmo dire qualcosa? O fare qualcosa?"  
"No, decisamente no" Akane continuò a sembrare combattuta, così lui aggiunse, "Qualcosa è mai andato nel verso giusto quando qualcuno ha cercato di 'aiutarci'?"  
Una serie di disastri le balenò in mente e scosse il capo.  
"Hai fatto centro".

 

Poco dopo, il ballo terminò e il gruppo decise di andarsene. Uscirono fuori dalle porte della palestra e Akane fece un respiro profondo, godendosi l'aria fresca e frizzante dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo nella palestra sempre più rovente.  
"È stato molto divertente!" esclamò Yuka compiendo una piccola giravolta.  
"Sì!" concordò Akane.  
Raggiungendo il cancello, Yuka indicò a destra e disse, "Beh, io vado da quella parte"  
"Anch'io" disse Daisuke, mentendo spudoratamente. "Si sta facendo tardi, ti accompagno a casa"  
Yuka gli rivolse un sorriso di gratitudine che fece aumentare i battiti del suo cuore, "Grazie"  
"Anche tu vivi da quella parte, vero Hiroshi? Perché non vai con loro" disse Sayuri con un ghigno.  
Yuka arrossì leggermente e guardò il suolo. Hiroshi guardò Daisuke, incerto su cosa fare. Effettivamente viveva vicino a Yuka e aveva pensato di percorrere la strada più lunga per concedere al suo amico un po' di privacy. Daisuke si limitò a sollevare le spalle, sapendo che non c'era altro da fare, altri tentativi avrebbero reso le cose soltanto imbarazzanti. Akane lanciò a Ranma un'altra occhiata dubbiosa e lui scosse appena il capo.  
"Certo, okay" disse infine Hiroshi, rassegnato a fare da terzo incomodo. Il trio si allontanò, lasciando una Sayuri ghignante, una preoccupata Akane, un non preoccupato Ranma e un ignaro Mousse dietro di sé.  
"Beh, vado anch'io" disse Sayuri un momento dopo.  
"Si sta facendo davvero tardi. Mousse, perché non accompagni Sayuri a casa? Mi sentirei meglio se ci fossi tu a tenerla al sicuro" disse Akane dolcemente, con un ghigno malizioso.  
Sayuri mantenne un'espressione impassibile. Non poteva arrabbiarsi con la sua amica, lei aveva appena fatto la stessa cosa con Yuka, letteralmente. Dentro di sé, era intrigata all'idea di rimanere sola con Mousse, anche se per il breve tragitto fino a casa sua. Per Mousse era una strana situazione, gli era stato chiesto di proteggere una ragazza. Ma sapeva che il Giappone era molto diverso dalla tribù delle amazzoni e Sayuri, anche se non era debole, non era un'artista marziale.  
"Certo. Buonanotte, Akane, grazie per avermi invitato. Mi sono...divertito" disse Mousse. Alla fine era stato proprio così. Aveva trascorso tutta la serata a chiacchierare con gli studenti che aveva incontrato al Neko Hanten. Gli era piaciuta la musica e aveva trovato l'incoronazione e il ballo della coppia vincitrice spassosissimi. Aveva riso apertamente per Ranma (non per Akane). Gli era stato perfino chiesto di ballare da diverse giovani donne, ma aveva cortesemente rifiutato tutti gli inviti. Quando le aveva guardate, non aveva potuto fare a meno di paragonarle a Shan Pu, pensando che fossero tutte tristemente insufficienti.  
Akane gli sorrise luminosa e disse, "Di niente. Buonanotte"  
Mousse si voltò e rivolse a Ranma un cenno, dicendo, "Saotome"  
Ranma ricambiò e disse, "Notte"  
La coppia osservò i due allontanarsi e Ranma si meravigliò appena del luccichio nello sguardo di Akane mentre li osservava. Se ne dimenticò rapidamente quando realizzò quanto fosse bella sotto la luce della luna. Ma sapeva di trovarla sempre attraente, sia che indossasse la divisa scolastica, il suo vecchio e comodo gi, uno dei suoi molti abitini, o il delizioso vestito che indossava attualmente.  
"Pronto?" chiese lei quando non fu più in grado di vedere la sua amica.  
"Mmh" fece lui distratto prima di capire cos'avesse detto. "Oh, sì certo"  
Camminarono lentamente, godendosi la serata e la compagnia, la conversazione disinvolta e leggera. Quando giunsero a casa Tendo, si voltarono a guardarsi. Akane alzò gli occhi su quelli di Ranma. Negli anni aveva notato che sembravano cambiare colore leggermente in base all'umore, andando da un azzurro brillante quando era felice a un blu scuro quando era arrabbiato. Quella sera sembravano zaffiri e lei non poté fare a meno di esserne ammaliata. Fece un passo avanti senza rendersene conto, volendogli stare più vicino. Ranma fissava la sua fidanzata e non poté fare a meno di avanzare ricordandosi di quando avevano ballato insieme, desiderando di nuovo di averla tra le braccia. L'aveva osservata per tutta la sera, sia quando gli era accanto che quando era dalla parte opposta della sala. Sapevano di aver attraversato un limite invisibile quella sera. Non riusciva a spiegarlo ma si sentiva in qualche modo...più legato a lei. Mentre si muovevano, Ranma si rese conto che era il momento di smetterla con tutto quel rimuginare, era ora di seguire l'istinto. Tese una mano e gentilmente la posò dietro il suo capo, consentendole di allontanarsi dal suo tocco. Le inclinò il viso, accettandolo, e lui abbassò il proprio mentre il cuore gli batteva rapidamente nel petto. Tutto il restò gli sembrò scomparire, l'unica cosa che contava era la ragazza che aveva di fronte. Era a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra quando udirono un rumoroso schianto.  
Sorpresi, si allontanarono mettendosi istintivamente sulla difensiva. Scansionando rapidamente l'area, non notarono nulla di strano, poi sentirono due cani che abbaiavano e correvano nel vicolo dietro casa. Risero entrambi, raddrizzandosi dalle posizioni di difesa e guardandosi. Akane non poteva crederci. Erano stati così vicini! Ora l'atmosfera era completamente rovinata. Guardò Ranma e tentò di sorridergli con aria incoraggiante. Avrebbe voluto sapere come ricostruire l'atmosfera, ma era tremenda in quel genere di cose!  
Ranma ricambiò il sorriso mentre veniva travolto dalla delusione. Si limitò a fissarla, non sapendo cosa fare. L'opportunità mancata rimase tacita e il silenzio da rassicurante diventò imbarazzante. Dopo qualche altro goffo momento, la situazione si era fatta insopportabile, così Akane disse, "Beh, sarà meglio entrare"  
Deluso, Ranma non seppe cosa rispondere, quindi annuì. Lei si voltò e compì un passo, mettendo la mano sulla manopola quando si fermò. -Non lascerò che la serata termini così- pensò mentre si bloccava. Si voltò rapidamente e avanzò. Mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi, si inclinò, unendo le labbra, e baciandolo sulla guancia destra. Scostandosi, Akane tentò di reprimere il sorriso che le si stava formando in faccia ma mentalmente si prese a calci. Era stata così determinata, ma aveva perso il coraggio all'ultimo momento. Si girò verso la porta quando sentì una mano afferrarla per il polso facendola voltare di nuovo, e si ritrovò premuta contro Ranma. Spalancò gli occhi quando lo vide abbassarsi rapidamente su di sé.  
"Oh!" gridò un momento dopo. Ranma aveva frainteso e per sbaglio le loro teste si scontrarono a causa del suo gioioso tentativo di baciarla. Quando lei si era voltata per entrare, Ranma aveva imprecato contro se stesso. Era rimasto piacevolmente stupito ed eccitato quando Akane si era girata e inclinata per baciarlo ma era rimasto leggermente deluso del fatto che avesse colpito la guancia. Aveva raccolto abbastanza coraggio da fare ciò che lui non riusciva ed era il suo turno di farsi avanti. Era un uomo, dannazione! Facendosi forza, si era allungato attirandola a sé prima di poter cambiare idea, soltanto per mancare l'obiettivo! Era completamente imbarazzato e si sentiva un idiota.  
"Mi dispiace!" disse, agitando le mani di fronte a sé.  
Akane si stava sfregando leggermente la fronte, guardandolo e iniziando improvvisamente a ridacchiare.  
"Siamo davvero pessimi in queste cose" disse scuotendo il capo.  
"Sì, infatti" disse Ranma con un piccolo sorriso. Fu lievemente sollevato che lei avesse trovato del comico in quella situazione. Sollevò la mano e la posò sul suo viso, scorrendo col pollice sulla sua fronte per lenire il dolore.  
"Stai bene?" chiese preoccupato.  
"Sto bene. Mi conosci, sono robusta" rispose lei sorridendo.  
Il ragazzo col codino guardò i suoi bellissimi gli occhi e pensò, -Fanculo-.  
Si abbassò e delicatamente posò le labbra sulle sue ancora immobili. Lei rimase sconvolta per un secondo, rimanendo ferma prima di ricambiare il bacio. Fu leggero, gentile e dolce. Si ritrovò a sciogliersi in lui, godendosi il meraviglioso calore che iniziò a correre dentro il suo corpo.  
Ranma stava per allontanarsi, pensando di aver sbagliato – di nuovo – quando la sentì rispondere. Un brivido corse su per la sua spina dorsale avvertendo le sue morbide e carnose labbra contro le proprie. Le sue labbra sapevano di vaniglia e ne volle di più. Inclinò il capo di lato continuando a baciarla, godendosi la sensazione, quando fu sorpreso dalla sensazione della sua calda lingua a sfiorare la propria. Gemette e aprì la bocca alla sua richiesta. Akane non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo e, per una volta, non le importò. Si lasciò completamente andare facendosi guidare dall'istinto. Tutto quello che sapeva era che non voleva fermarsi. Le sue labbra erano salde e perfette contro le proprie, voleva soltanto sapere che sapore avessero. Prima di rendersene conto, con la lingua gli leccò il labbro superiore. Quando lui aprì le labbra, lei fece scivolare la lingua all'interno e iniziò a esplorare la sua calda bocca. Iniziò lentamente, leccandogli l'interno delle labbra e poi sfiorandogli i denti. Ma quando avvertì la punta della lingua di lui, il calore che stava crescendo dentro il suo corpo sembrò farsi incandescente. Mentre le loro lingue danzavano, lei gli si fece più vicina e posò le mani dietro la sua testa per attirarlo ulteriormente, mentre con l'altra mano iniziò a giocare col suo codino.  
Sentendo la sua lingua sulla propria, Ranma perse il poco controllo che gli era rimasto e l'avvolse tra le braccia, premendola contro di sé più che poteva, ma ancora non sembrava abbastanza. Le mani erano unite sulla parte bassa della schiena, con la sinistra iniziò a salire finché non sentì la sua pelle liscia e morbida lasciata libera dal vestito, e gemette di nuovo. Era rimasto assolutamente affascinato da quella visione sensuale per tutta la sera e sentire la sua pelle calda sotto le dita senza alcuna barriera scatenò un incendio che partì dal suo ventre, mentre il sangue si fece strada verso la parte bassa del suo corpo.  
Lei gemette appena quando sentì improvvisamente qualcosa di duro fra loro e istintivamente vi si strofinò contro. Subito, una sensazione formicolante mai avvertita prima si accese nella parte inferiore del suo corpo, facendole stringere le gambe. Aveva la schiacciante necessità di sfregare le cosce l'una contro l'altra mentre si contorceva contro di lui, tentando di avvicinarsi il più possibile. In qualche modo, schiacciata così contro di lui, non sembrava comunque abbastanza. Avvertì il proprio sesso iniziare a pulsare bisognoso e le sue mutandine si inumidirono. Per la prima volta in vita sua, capì cosa significava per davvero volere qualcuno.  
Ranma desiderava continuare, tenendola addosso a sé. Era l'esperienza più gradevole della sua vita e sapeva che avrebbe potuto soltanto migliorare. Con la mano destra si era spostato dal suo fianco fino a toccare leggermente il suo seno. Capendo che forse si era spinto troppo oltre, fece per ritrarsi ma lei lo sorprese avanzando contro il suo tocco e lui afferrò tutto il seno nella mano. Rimase fermo per un momento prima di cominciare a massaggiare lievemente, sentendo la sua morbida pelle con i polpastrelli. Amava la sensazione piena del suo seno tra le mani e i suoi lievi gemiti di piacere erano quanto di più eccitante avesse mai sentito, era come se stessero accarezzando il suo ego maschile.  
Lei pensò di esplodere. Non aveva mai pensato di poter ricevere un tale piacere fisico. Le sue mani erano larghe e callose, pensava sarebbero state ruvide ma non fu così. Lui era così cauto e lei si ritrovò ad amare il modo con cui le sue dita si muovevano sulla propria pelle. Il suo corpo fu scosso da brividi per come le sue mani la stringevano fermamente. Era sempre stato bravo con quelle mani e si domandò come altro potesse usarle su di lei. Improvvisamente, desiderò di più. Voleva che la smettessa di essere così cauto. Voleva sapere quale piacere le avrebbe dato se avesse strappato quanto rimaneva del suo autocontrollo.  
Dal canto di Ranma, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più selvaggi aveva immaginato di baciare Akane così. Non solo lei gli consentiva di toccarla ma era così disponibile fra le sue braccia. Mentre continuava a strofinarsi contro la sua virilità, capì tuttavia, nell'anticamera del suo cervello, che stavano facendo troppo e troppo velocemente. Non avrebbe mai voluto che lei si pentisse di quanto stavano facendo solo perché si erano lasciati trasportare dal momento. Si consentì un altro momento per godersi la sensazione di lei che gli si sfregava contro, della sua pelle contro una mano, del suo seno sodo nell'altra, mentre continuava a esplorare la sua bocca. Gli ci volle tutta quanta la sua forza per ritrarsi ma sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide i suoi occhi chiusi, le sue lunghe ciglia appoggiate sulle guance e le sue labbra gonfie per il bacio. Respirava a fatica, tentando di recuperare fiato. Quando batté le palpebre, lui la vide leggermente annebbiata e il suo ego s'ingrossò al pensiero di essere stato lui a renderla così. Si domandò se il suo aspetto sarebbe stato quello quando fosse stata stesa sotto di lui. Ansimante dal desiderio, le guance accese per il piacere. Le gambe intorno a lui, le unghie sulla sua schiena. I loro corpi bollenti e sudati mentre si contorcevano per il piacere mentre lui si spingeva dentro di lei, ancora e ancora. Lei che gridava il suo nome.  
L'immagine fu così erotica che quasi perse la risolutezza. Non voleva fare altro che attirarla di nuovo a sé e trasformare quella fantasia in realtà. Invece, appoggiò la fronte sulla sua tentando di placarsi. Akane fece un altro respiro e chiuse gli occhi. Le ci volle un momento per chiedersi perché Ranma si fosse allontanato ma comprese che era necessario. In nome del cielo, erano ancora sul gradino dell'entrata di casa! Quando i loro respiri si calmarono, disse in un sussurro, "Io vado..." ma risultò ancora incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente, mentre indicava vagamente la porta a far capire che sarebbe entrata.  
"Ok...arrivo tra un secondo" replicò lui con una voce roca che lei non aveva mai sentito. Quella voce fece tremare il suo corpo già eccitato e desiderò disperatamente catturarlo in un altro bacio. Invece, annuì scioccamente prima di girarsi. Mettendo la mano sulla manopola, la girò e tirò ma non si aprì. Confusa, tentò un altro paio di volte prima di rendersi conto di dover spingere. Riuscendo finalmente ad aprirla, si voltò, imbarazzata per l'errore, volendo vedere se Ranma stesse ridendo, ma lo trovò a sorridere con aria stupefatta. Gli inviò un sorriso mentre avanzava, urtando con la spalla contro lo stipite. Sentendosi ora totalmente mortificata, si affrettò e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Si avviò per il corridoio ma decise invece di appoggiarsi alla porta. Sollevò una mano a toccarsi la bocca sorridente, ricordandosi la sensazione delle sue labbra decise e del suo sapore inebriante.  
Dall'altro lato della porta, Ranma vi aveva posato il capo. Avrebbe trovato i problemi di Akane con la porta divertenti ma stava facendo fatica a stare in piedi. Inoltre, l'effetto che aveva su di lei era adorabile. Le sue gambe erano di gelatina e ora capiva sul serio cosa significava quando le ginocchia tremavano. Aveva desiderato baciare Akane per così tanto tempo – fin da quando si stavano allenando per la competizione di pattinaggio e lei lo aveva sfidato a baciarla – e l'attesa era stata completamente ripagata. Quel bacio era stata la cosa più bella che potesse osare di sognare. Il suo unico rimpianto era che avrebbe dovuto muoversi prima.

 

_*anche 'seguipersone', è quel fascio di luce che segue il ballerino/cantante/attore sul palcoscenico._  
_**il famoso attacco di Hinako._


	16. Il punto di rottura: scoperta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Il mattino seguente al ballo, Akane si svegliò e si strofinò contro le coperte, un largo sorriso sul volto. La serata precedente era stata così meravigliosa che quasi le pareva un sogno. Non avrebbe mai pensato che lei e Ranma arrivassero al punto in cui si sarebbero baciati per davvero! Lo aveva sempre sperato e lo aveva sognato spesso, ma pensare che potesse accadere davvero?! Ridacchiò. Non poteva farne a meno. Era talmente felice. Quasi frastornata. Pensò alle proprie sensazioni e se ne rallegrò parecchio. Aveva amato le sue braccia attorno a sé. C'erano state alcune volte in cui erano stati fisicamente vicini e se le ricordava tutte chiaramente, rendendosi conto che combaciavano quasi alla perfezione. Quando Ranma aveva rischiato la sua vita offrendosi a Orochi, lo aveva bagnato di acqua calda e lui era saltato fuori dalla bocca del mostro, afferrandola a mezz'aria. Stavano cadendo da una notevole altezza, ma nel momento in cui lui l'aveva stretta a sé, lei si era sentita al sicuro. Poi quando finalmente ebbero battuto il mostro, lui si era preso un momento per stringerla contro il fianco. In quel momento lei aveva desiderato posare il capo sulla sua spalla, realizzando quanto sarebbe stato facile.   
Dopo la lotta per il dogi*, erano finiti sulla panchina di un parco insieme, lei seduta sulle sue gambe. Si era sorpresa per quanto si fosse sentita comoda e aveva, con titubanza, chiesto di poter rimanere in quel modo per un po'. Aveva voluto che lui l'abbracciasse e l'attirasse a sé, ma sapeva che allora non erano pronti per una cosa del genere. Passando a momenti più recenti, pensò a come si era sentita svegliandosi fra le sue braccia, perfino quando lui era nella sua forma femminile, e sembravano incastrarsi perfettamente. Anche se non era attratta dalle donne, era facile dimenticare il suo cambiamento fisico, perché a prescindere dal suo corpo, Ranma era sempre Ranma. Quindi quando si era svegliata con lui dietro 'a cucchiaio', le era parso meraviglioso. I loro corpi sembravano plasmarsi benissimo l'uno contro l'altro. Amava il suo odore, era sempre muschiato e così virile; un mix del sapone che usava combinato con il leggero sudore causato dal suo costante essere in movimento. Amava il suo sapore. Si leccò le labbra rendendosi conto di potersi davvero inebriare con la sua bocca. Amava particolarmente come si sentiva quando si sfregava contro di lui. Soltanto pensandoci faceva partire un formicolio in un'area molto intima. Per lei era ancora una nuova sensazione ma non le dispiaceva affatto. C'era una parte di lei che era un po' preoccupata a quello che lui poteva pensare. Aveva reagito così vigorosamente da essersi sorpresa da sola. Ma non era riuscita a fermarsi, tutto quello che lui le aveva fatto le aveva suscitato un mare di sensazioni. Sensazioni che non si era mai aspettata né che avrebbe potuto immaginare. Non si pentiva minimamente delle proprie azioni, anche se si chiedeva se lui non avrebbe avuto meno considerazione di lei per essere stata così...eccessiva, in mancanza di un termine migliore. Spazzò via quel dubbio e ghignò ricordandosi la sua 'grossa' reazione.  
-No- pensò felicemente, -quello che ho fatto non gli è dispiaciuto neanche un po'.-  
Scosse il capo quando si rese conto di sembrare una pervertita. Ma non ci diede peso perché era troppo felice. Gemette e si portò la coperta sopra la testa per l'imbarazzo mentre il suo corpo si accaldava al ricordo, la sensazione formicolante si diffuse dappertutto. Scattò sul letto un secondo dopo e guardò l'orologio freneticamente.  
-Forza!-  
Balzò già e si affrettò a mettersi i vestiti per andare a correre. Si era persa così tanto nei propri pensieri da essersi quasi dimenticata della corsa mattutina e dell'allenamento con Konatsu. Qualche minuto dopo lo incontrò, lui la stava pazientemente aspettando. Corsero normalmente in silenzio, i loro respiri e il suono dei loro piedi che colpiva il suolo crearono un rilassante ritmo. Finita la corsa, si fermarono nell'appezzamento vuoto vicino a casa di Akane. Iniziarono con un po' di stretching. Konatsu si congratulò con lei per la vittoria e le raccontò della propria serata. Qualche minuto dopo, la ragazza era a terra, senza fiato, le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Oh, Konatsu! Stai scherzando, vero?" disse Akane, ancora ridendo.  
Non aveva mai sentito una cosa più divertente di quello che Konatsu aveva combinato ai fratelli Kuno. Anche se trovò il racconto un po' disturbante, pensò che la punizione fosse onesta per i loro vari crimini.  
"No. Spero che imparino la lezione, ma ne dubito" disse lui roteando gli occhi.  
"Sì, non mi faccio illusioni" disse Akane un po' più calma.  
"Allora, com'è finita la tua serata?" chiese Konatsu. Aveva deciso di non dirle del suo congedo in anticipo, non volendo spiegarle perché Ukyo era stata privata del suo ki.  
"È-è andata bene!" squittì lei, impreparata alla domanda. Lui alzò le sopracciglia interrogativo quando lei arrossì con vigore e distolse lo sguardo. Tuttavia, non riuscì a nascondere l'ampio sorriso che le marcava la faccia, portandolo a una sola conclusione.  
"Esattamente, quanto bene?" disse, muovendo le sopracciglia con aria provocatoria. I suoi sospetti erano stati confermati e lei arrossì ulteriormente. Sapeva che Akane non era una che rivelava certe cose, quindi aggiunse pragmaticamente, "Beh, spero che almeno abbiate usato le protezioni"  
Lei spalancò gli occhi e si mise a farfugliare, "Non abbiamo...non è quello che...è stato solo un bacio!" e distolse lo sguardo, sapendo che non era stato solo un bacio. Scelse di non fare commenti sulle mani vagabonde di Ranma ma poi ragionò, non stava proprio mentendo, e il suo amico non aveva bisogno di conoscere tutti i dettagli. Konatsu ridacchiò per la sua indignazione e lui dovette ricordarsi che lei non era stata cresciuta come una kunoichi, era più riservata su certe cose. Anche se era deluso che non avessero concretizzato totalmente era contento che almeno avessero concluso la serata con un bacio. Tuttavia, dal modo in cui lei girovagava con gli occhi, pensò che non fosse successo solo quello.  
"Beh, sono felice per te" disse sinceramente. Stava per far cadere l'argomento ma non resistette all'opportunità di stuzzicarla un altro po', e magari di darle anche un utile consiglio. Con un luccichio negli occhi e un sorrisetto, aggiunse, "Ma quando farai sesso con Ranma spero che ricorderai di usare una protezione. Preservativi o pillola"  
Konatsu le fece l'occhiolino, poi osservò divertito i suoi farfugli incoerenti.

 

Al dojo dei Tendo, Ranma stava compiendo alcuni complessi kata che costituivano il suo riscaldamento quotidiano. Ciò che avrebbe richiesto la totale concentrazione di chiunque altro facendolo sudare, lui lo eseguiva senza intoppi mentre la sua mente viaggiava a chilometri di distanza. Era contento che quelle mosse fossero naturali per lui perché non era mai stato meno concentrato sulle arti marziali in vita sua. E per una volta, non gli importava. Un sorriso sciocco si allargò sul suo volto, i suoi pensieri erano totalmente focalizzati su quanto accaduti la notte prima. Aveva per davvero baciato Akane! E a lei era piaciuto. Più che piaciuto, a giudicare dalla sua reazione. Il suo ego si gonfiò. Non riusciva ancora a credere che lei avesse ricambiato il suo bacio con tanto entusiasmo. Aveva pensato un sacco all'idea di baciarla, specialmente da dopo l'incidente di lui in versione gatto, e aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato dolce e innocente. Non aveva mai pensato di potersi lasciar trasportare così rapidamente. Ma a ripensarci, i fuochi d'artificio che c'erano sempre stati tra loro – a causa dei quali i loro litigi erano così accesi – prima o poi li avrebbero decisamente coinvolti in altro modo. Ma prima di allora non aveva capito cosa significasse veramente, non avendo esperienza su quello che davvero poteva succedere tra uomini e donne. Non era stupido, sapeva che c'era il sesso e che c'erano i baci ma non aveva mai provato nessuno dei due, quindi come poteva sapere che quei fuochi d'artificio si traducevano in passione? Ora che lo sapeva, non poteva essere più felice. Lasciò che la sua mente vagasse ad altre cose che loro due avrebbero potuto fare se non si fossero fermati. Non si pentiva di aver fermato le loro attività della sera precedente. Non davvero. Sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Gli sarebbe piaciuto provare di più? Decisamente. Avrebbe amato lasciare una scia di baci lungo il suo collo. E, dopo aver sentito il suo seno contro la mano, era naturalmente curioso di scoprire se il suo lato b dava la stessa sensazione contro la stessa mano. O contro tutte e due le mani.  
Okay, forse se ne pentiva un po'. Ma aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Solo leggermente sudato e affannato, più per i pensieri che per l'esercizio fisico, decise di aver fatto abbastanza per quel mattino e tornò in casa. Voleva fare un bagno prima che Akane tornasse dalla sua corsa e voleva prendersi un po' di tempo per vestirsi e farsi bello per lei. Pensò che magari usare un po' d'acqua fredda per riprendersi fosse una buona idea. I suoi pensieri erano sfuggiti al suo controllo e doveva placarsi. Ranma entrò in casa, nell'anticamera del furo e si spogliò automaticamente. Si gettò un asciugamano pulito sopra la spalla e aprì la porta. Entrò, chiudendo la porta. Sollevò lo sguardo e si bloccò, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock. Akane si era appena alzata dal suo bagno e notò che anche i suoi occhi si allargarono. Per quanto sapesse di dover mantenere lo sguardo sul suo viso, si abbassò da solo. La sua pelle cremosa brillava per via dell'acqua e fece scorrere gli occhi lungo il suo corpo, soffermandosi sul suo collo slanciato, sulle spalle per poi concentrarsi sui seni. Pensò vagamente che fossero cresciuti dall'ultima volta in cui li aveva visti. I suoi occhi si bloccarono su una particolare goccia che aveva cominciato a scivolare giù per la valle del petto e l'osservò strisciare lentamente in basso, diventando più grossa. La seguì con gli occhi mentre attraversava la vita snella, circolando l'ombelico. Quando sparì in un angolo di peluria scura, deglutì sentendo il proprio corpo reagire alla visione. Gli occhi schizzarono sul suo viso, sapendo che questa volta, sarebbe stato picchiato per essersi comportato da pervertito, e pensò di meritarselo. Ma fu sorpreso di vedere che gli occhi di lei, ancora larghi, non erano decisamente più fissi sul proprio volto.

 

Agitata dai commenti di Konatsu, Akane era stata un disastro durante gli allenamenti di quel mattino. Konatsu era riuscito a trovarla velocemente durante il nascondino e a malapena era riuscita a colpire i bersagli con i kunai. Chiaramente incapace di concentrarsi, era tornata a casa in anticipo. Si era diretta subito in bagno, volendosi fare una doccia e tornare giù prima di colazione, sperando di riuscire a passare un po' di tempo con Ranma prima che lui andasse a lavorare. Finì velocemente e stava uscendo fuori dalla vasca quando sentì la porta aprirsi. La sua testa si alzò e vide Ranma che entrava, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Completamente nudo. Quando lui sollevò lo sguardo incontrando il suo, vide lo shock sul suo viso e capì immediatamente che non sapeva che lei fosse lì. Poi osservò i suoi occhi iniziare ad abbassarsi sul proprio corpo. La sua prima reazione fu di rabbia, ma quando anche i propri occhi iniziarono la discesa su di lui, dimenticò qualsiasi indignazione. Amava le sue spalle larghe, il suo petto definito, i muscoli del suo ventre delineati, e si domandava come sarebbe stato toccarli. I suoi occhi proseguirono più in basso e fissò completamente affascinata ciò che stava tra le sue gambe. Lo aveva già visto nudo prima di allora ma era sempre stata troppo sorpresa e sconvolta per catalogare davvero quello che stava vedendo. Con le loro attività della notte precedente e i commenti di Konatsu, si ritrovò rapida dalla visione. Quando lui iniziò ad eccitarsi davanti a lei, le fu impossibile distogliere lo sguardo. Non che ci stesse tentando per davvero, o affatto. Lo osservò finché fu pienamente eretto e orgoglioso. Deglutì e inconsciamente si leccò le labbra, stringendo le cosce nell'avvertire il proprio corpo reagire. Finalmente si destò dallo stordimento e lo vide pulsare. Tornò con gli occhi sul suo viso e vide che era rosso come una barbabietola.

 

Ecco. Sarebbe morto. Lei lo avrebbe ucciso. Era impossibile che le fosse sfuggita la reazione. Il fatto che i suoi capezzoli si stessero indurendo non era di aiuto. Né il modo con cui si leccava le labbra sensualmente. Avrebbe potuto giovare alla sua causa distoglierle gli occhi di dosso, ma a dover morire, voleva godersi la visuale ancora per qualche momento. Ne sarebbe valsa totalmente la pena.  
"Mi...mi dispiace! Io non...il cartello..." riuscì Ranma a balbettare. Scorrendo ancora gli occhi su di lei, notò le sue gambe snelle e toniche. L'osservò chinarsi a prendere l'asciugamano dal bordo della vasca, avvolgendoselo rapidamente intorno. Si avvicinò a lui, il quale notò che il suo viso probabilmente era acceso tanto quanto il proprio e quella tonalità si era sparsa fin sul petto. Si preparò al colpo che era sicuro sarebbe arrivato ma fu sorpreso quando lei gli passò accanto.  
"Va bene, c-capisco. Però...controlla la prossima volta" disse lei. Lui emise un sospiro di sollievo, sorpreso ma contento che non avesse reagito male. Gli sfuggì completamente lo sguardo di lei che si attardò sul suo sedere prima che uscisse dalla stanza. Si diresse allo sgabello per lavarsi e guardando in basso decise che sì, aveva decisamente bisogno di un po' di acqua fredda.

 

Quel mattino la colazione sarebbe stata solo un po' imbarazzante per Ranma e Akane. Dopo il bacio, entrambi erano diventati insicuri su come interagire tra loro dopo un cambio così radicale nella loro relazione. Ma dopo l'incidente al bagno, i due riuscirono a malapena a guardarsi. Quando si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, si fermarono sui loro passi e spalancarono gli occhi, arrossendo. Distolsero lo sguardo e si affrettarono ad accomodarsi ai rispettivi posti. Entrambi volevano sedersi vicini ma nessuno dei due osava colmare il piccolo spazio fra loro. Invece, rimasero rigidi, le facce rivolte verso il basso mentre si sbirciavano a vicenda con la coda dell'occhio. Tentarono di calmare i nervi e il rossore quando il resto della famiglia entrò. Gli altri, o meglio le donne, non poterono evitare di notare il loro strano comportamento ma per una volta decisero di lasciarli in pace. Nodoka pensò, per via del rossore – oltre che per la distinta mancanza di grida e per le posture rigide – che qualcosa doveva essere accaduto la sera prima e anche se era curiosa, non li avrebbe provocati. Si stava anche dando delle pacche sulla schiena mentalmente per aver dato una mano nello spingerli l'uno verso l'altra. Nabiki se n'era andata appena dopo che i due avevano ballato e pensò che fossero ancora imbarazzati per aver ballato stando così vicini. In pubblico, per di più. Fece una smorfia per la loro marcata timidezza e pensò fosse meglio non pungolarli, sapendo per esperienza che avrebbe portato soltanto negazioni. Kasumi non aveva idea di ciò che era accaduto, era soltanto contenta che si limitassero ad essere imbarazzati senza recuperare i vecchi atteggiamenti che includevano danni materiali. I loro padri mangiavano, ignari come sempre, Soun si perse tutte le interazioni rimanendo nascosto dietro il suo giornale e l'attenzione di Genma rimase unicamente sul cibo. Dopo la colazione, tutti si separarono per le diverse attività, lasciando i due da soli. Ranma fu il primo a spezzare il silenzio.  
"Uhm...allora, cosa fai oggi?"  
"Non ho alcun piano e dovrò fare i compiti" replicò lei senza guardarlo negli occhi. "E tu? Vai al lavoro?"  
"Sì, infatti, vado un po' presto per aiutare Mousse a preparare"  
Il capo di Akane si abbassò leggermente mentre veniva invasa dalla delusione. Voleva tanto trascorrere del tempo con lui quel giorno ma a quanto pare non sarebbe successo. Ancora peggio, il poco tempo che avevano avuto insieme era stato imbarazzante. Sospirò.  
Anche Ranma era deluso e disse, prima di pensarci, "Beh, quando torno, ti va di...?"  
Akane sollevò lo sguardo in attesa, sorridendo appena. Ranma si bloccò. Non ci aveva pensato. Sapeva solo di voler passare del tempo con lei ma non sapeva cosa fare. Si scervellò prima di buttare fuori, "Aiutarmi con i compiti?"  
Akane sollevò un sopracciglio e lo guardò con aria strana. Probabilmente quella era la prima volta da quando conosceva Ranma che lui si offriva volontario per fare i compiti. Pensò che magari voleva soltanto passare del tempo con lei e arrossì all'idea.  
"Sì, okay" disse piano.  
Ranma le sorrise e uscì diretto al Neko Hanten. Più tardi, quella sera, tornò a casa stanco, odorando di sudore e cibo. Dopo un rapido bagno, si mise i suoi soliti pantaloni neri e la canottiera bianca prima di recuperare i libri e andare in camera di Akane, trovando la porta già aperta. Akane era seduta sul letto mentre leggeva una rivista, i libri sul tavolo, pronta per la sessione di studio. Ranma si prese un attimo per guardarla e sorrise. Era stesa sul fianco, la testa appoggiata sulla mano destra mentre sfogliava la rivista con la sinistra. Era così carina sdraiata in quel modo, con una canotta e una gonna corta. Si consentì di godersi il modo con cui la gonna mostrava le sue lunghe e armoniose gambe. Il modo in cui la sua canotta metteva in mostra i seni e la sua meravigliosa scollatura. Stava per bussare alla porta quando lei prese la rivista e si stese di schiena, portandosi il giornale davanti al viso. Sollevò le gambe e lui osservò la gonna lentamente scivolare lungo le cosce, coprendole a malapena il sedere. Dalla sua posizione alla porta, colse un barlume della sua biancheria intima. Si rese conto di aver avuto totalmente torto in passato, le mutandine blu a pois le stavano bene. Ranma deglutì e chiuse gli occhi. Akane stesa sulla schiena, sul letto, era un'immagine troppo vicina alle altre che gli riempivano la testa da tutto il giorno.  
Aveva sempre fantasticato sulle ragazze – era un adolescente, dopotutto – ma ultimamente sembrava aver perso il controllo sul momento in cui certe immagini lo colpivano e sulla conseguente reazione. Quando era arrivato a Nerima, all'inizio aveva pensato occasionalmente ad Akane. Anche se lo negava, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare quanto fosse carina. Quindi naturalmente aveva immaginato come sarebbe stato baciarla. Shan Pu era di tanto in tanto sbucata nei suoi pensieri, specialmente dopo essersi spogliata di fronte a lui. I sogni su di lei si presentavano spesso dopo una delle tante volte in cui si era presentata nella vasca o nel suo letto, ma quale adolescente non avrebbe avuto certi sogni dopo essere rimasto esposto a un corpo del genere? Shan Pu era una di quelle ragazze fatte per portare i ragazzi a pensare al sesso, era tutta curve. Ricordava come il suo cuore aveva battuto velocemente quando aveva tentato di salvarla da Maomolin dandole un bacio. Sapeva che si trattava di una reazione fisica legata più all'atto – visto che si trattava del suo primo bacio – che alla persona a cui lo avrebbe dato. Conoscendola meglio, aveva capito che Shan Pu non era altro che un bel viso e un corpo sexy. Anche se era attratto fisicamente da lei, non gli piaceva la persona che celava.  
Aveva anche pensato vagamente a Kodachi; era difficile non notare il suo corpo in quella tutina striminzita. Specialmente quando balzava dappertutto, e il pensiero non era riferita al modo in cui correva. Ma per quanto fosse anche lei fisicamente attraente, lo terrorizzava col suo comportamento psicotico.  
L'unica ragazza sulla quale non aveva mai fantasticato era Ukyo, in parte perché era spesso vestita come un ragazzo ma soprattutto perché, anche se era carina, pensava ancora a lei più come a un ragazzo che a una ragazza. I ricordi della sua infanzia adombravano ogni altra cosa. Col tempo che trascorreva e dopo aver conosciuto meglio tutte le ragazze, i suoi pensieri si erano sempre più accentrati su Akane. All'inizio aveva ritenuto che fosse dovuto semplicemente al fatto di stare con lei più che con le altre. Ma lentamente – molto lentamente – aveva cominciato ad ammettere i propri sentimenti per lei (almeno a se stesso), rendendosi conto che il desiderio che provava aumentava insieme all'amore. Ancora adocchiava le altre ragazze, ma nessuna di loro aveva lo stesso effetto di Akane.  
Quando sua madre lo aveva scoperto vestito con il completino alla marinara (grazie ad Happosai), era rimasto sconvolto che Akane avesse acconsentito a permettergli di sbirciarla per aiutarlo a dimostrare la sua virilità. Non aveva capito la logica di sua madre secondo la quale sbirciare una ragazza avrebbe dimostrato la sua virilità, tuttavia non solo era stato disposto ad accettare il piano per salvarsi dal seppuku, ma non aveva potuto credere alla propria fortuna di aver essenzialmente ricevuto il permesso di guardare Akane. Nuda!   
Quando lei lo aveva ingannato indossando un costume da bagno, non aveva nascosto di essere deluso perché ci era rimasto veramente male. Non aveva mai trascorso una notte così priva di sonno come quella, la sua mente riempiva da sola l'immagine che si era perso. Quando era finalmente riuscito ad addormentarsi, i suoi sogni erano stati pieni di carica sessuale e riguardanti la sua fidanzata. Dopo quel giorno, si era ritrovato a pensare al suo corpo più spesso, riuscendo però a controllarsi, per non diventare il pervertito che lei lo accusava di essere.  
Tuttavia, dopo il bacio della notte precedente, quel giorno non poteva fare a meno di pensare a lei. Fin da prima dell'incidente in bagno. Ma dopo quello, la sua mente aveva iniziato ad immaginare tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto fare contro la porta d'ingresso la sera prima. O nell'acqua calda e fumante del furo quel mattino. O sul tavolo della colazione dopo che tutti li avevano lasciati da soli. La sua immaginazione era continuamente spronata e ispirata dal sapere esattamente com'era lei nuda e completamente bagnata. Dopo tutte le sensazioni che aveva scoperto la sera precedente, i suoi pensieri erano diventati frenetici. Così tanto che quel giorno aveva quasi fatto cadere diverse scodelle di noodles per quanto era stato distratto. Era sicuro che Akane non avrebbe fermato le loro attività se non l'avesse fatto lui. Il pensiero lo rese felice nel comprendere che lei si era lasciata coinvolgere così tanto in quello che stavano facendo, fidandosi di lui abbastanza da abbandonare le proprie inibizioni.  
Ma parte di sé si domandava se la meritasse. Le insicurezze provate quando aveva pensato che preferisse Sota, o perfino Shinnosuke, tornarono a galla. Non c'era molto altro che potesse offrire a parte se stesso e anche se sembrava sicuro di sé, aveva dei dubbi come chiunque altro. L'unica cosa nella sua vita di cui fosse veramente certo erano le arti marziali e perfino quelle avevano subito un contraccolpo durante la battaglia con Safulan. Era stato così vicino dal perderla, dal lasciarla...morire.  
No, probabilmente non la meritava ma non aveva importanza, dato che pensava di non poter vivere senza di lei. A Jusendo aveva pensato due volte che fosse morta e per qualche momento l'idea di vivere senza di lei era stata troppo dolorosa da sopportare. Quindi, sapendo di non poterle stare lontano, doveva soltanto provare a fare del suo meglio per essere l'uomo che lei meritava.  
Finalmente scuotendosi da quei tortuosi pensieri, Ranma bussò e fu salutato da Akane che si sedette sul letto, con un ampio sorriso.  
"Yo" disse lui, più calmo di quanto non fosse in realtà.  
"Ciao! Sei appena tornato?"  
"No, sono tornato un po' di tempo fa, prima mi serviva un bagno" sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato, agitò i libri, "Pronta a studiare?"  
"Certo"  
Akane scese dal letto e Ranma tentò di non fissare le sue gambe e la gonna che si sollevò ancora di più. Distolse lo sguardo e si diresse rapidamente alla scrivania. Lei lo raggiunse subito e si sedette, lasciando più spazio tra loro del necessario. Ranma realizzò che doveva sentirsi ancora imbarazzata a causa di quella mattina. Lavorarono per un po' e Ranma la guardò con la coda dell'occhio, capendo che non avrebbe parlato del loro incontro nel bagno, e ne era grato. Lui non voleva parlarne, ma ci avrebbe pensato. Un sacco. Da solo.  
Dal canto suo, Akane aveva deciso di togliersi tutto dalla testa. Si era trattato ovviamente di un incidente, lui non aveva voluto causare nulla di male. Parte di sé si sentiva agitata per essere stata beccata nuda da lui, di nuovo, ma perlopiù era imbarazzata per averlo fissato tanto a lungo. Ma non si sarebbe sentita dispiaciuta. Né avrebbe dimenticato l'immagine di lui, eccitato. Ranma aveva un corpo meraviglioso, ogni sua singola parte era definita. Visto quant'era attivo, non c'era da sorprendersi. Non era una cosa a cui aveva pensato molto, perché lui tendeva a indossare maglie molto larghe, che lo nascondevano bene. Troppo bene, a suo parere. Ora che lo aveva visto in tutta la sua gloria, capì esattamente cosa si era persa. Aveva, ovviamente, visto parti del suo corpo quando se ne andava in giro con le sue canotte di cotone ma quelle metteva in mostra soltanto le sue braccia forti e muscolose e le spalle ampie. Non davano mai spazio ai suoi addominali di cui ora Akane conosceva l'esistenza. Né davano spazio al suo sedere nascosto sotto ai pantaloni larghi.  
Aveva trascorso una buona parte del giorno a perdersi in pensieri su quanto aveva visto, tali pensieri si intrufolavano quando meno se l'aspettava. Guardandolo mentre fingeva di pensare a un problema, la sua mente iniziò di nuovo a vagare e dovette forzarsi per tornare sul libro. Iniziava a pensare di star diventando una pervertita. Forse era stata contagiata dai ragazzi che aveva battuto, pensò sarcasticamente. Ma l'idea di essere contagiata in alcun modo da quegli idioti le provocò la nausea e riuscì a concentrarsi di nuovo sui compiti. Mentre lavoravano, si fecero più vicini fino a sfiorarsi. Volendole stare il più vicino possibile, Ranma aveva tirato fuori i compiti di matematica, fingendo di avere bisogno di aiuto per le equazioni, portando lei ad abbassarsi e a condividere il libro.  
"Ti è chiaro?" chiese lei dopo avergli spiegato un problema.  
"Sì" rispose lui.  
Si domandò perché lei lo stesse guardando con aria di attesa e infine comprese che voleva che risolvesse il problema. Guardò la pagina ansiosamente, era stato così impegnato a guardarla da non averla ascoltata. Fu sollevato quando vide che il problema era comprensibile e riuscì a risolverlo in fretta. Akane si abbassò per controllare e fu contenta che ce l'avesse fatta. Inclinò il viso verso di lui e lo graziò con un sorriso.  
"Perfetto! Ce l'hai fatta piuttosto facilmente"  
Fu allora che lei si rese conto di quanto i loro visi fossero vicini e che lui aveva un'espressione vista solo una volta prima d'ora. Si morse inconsciamente il labbro.  
"Beh, ho avuto una buona insegnante" disse lui con tono basso e roco, inviandole un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Lo sguardo di Ranma si abbassò sulla sua bocca, osservandola mentre continuava a mordersi il labbro, mentre un leggero rossore si formava sul suo naso.  
"Ma sei tu che hai svolto il lavoro" disse lei piano.  
"Uhm...allora forse...mi merito un premio?" chiese lui speranzoso.  
"Beh, a cosa pensavi?" chiese lei, guardandogli le labbra mentre gli si avvicinava.  
"Io pensavo a..."  
Ranma non terminò la frase e si abbassò per posare dolcemente le labbra sulle sue. Chiuse gli occhi e si godette la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide. Gli occhi di Akane si chiusero prima che le loro labbra si toccassero e sospirò mentre una sensazione formicolante le attraversava tutto il corpo a causa di quel tocco leggero come una piuma. Quando lui si scostò, Akane aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise prima di abbassare timidamente lo sguardo sul foglio e spostandosi i capelli dietro l'orecchio. Con un altro sorriso scemo, Ranma tornò a completare il resto dei compiti. Poco dopo, entrambi avevano finito. Chiusero i libri e rimasero lì imbarazzati, domandandosi come allungare il tempo insieme. Non si erano mai frequentati per davvero – gli appuntamenti facenti parte di schemi, vendette o ricatti non contavano per davvero – quindi quello era un territorio inesplorato per loro ed erano insicuri su come agire.  
"Beh, sarà meglio che vada a letto" disse Ranma, finalmente interrompendo il silenzio.  
"Sì" replicò Akane, tentando di evitare che la delusione trasparisse dalla voce. Ranma si alzò e radunò le sue cose in una mano, dirigendosi verso la porta. Si fermò quando la raggiunse e si voltò scoprendo che lei lo aveva seguito, rimanendogli di fronte. Lui le si avvicinò.  
"Grazie per l'aiuto"  
"Quando vuoi"  
Il ragazzo col codino sollevò una mano e le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio prima di abbassarsi e baciarla ancora. Pur essendo ancora insicuro, dare il via ai baci con la sua fidanzata era ora meno spaventoso, sapendo che li apprezzava. Da parte sua, Akane – che apprezzava immensamente quelle attività ed era felice di ripeterle tutte le volte che lui voleva – s'inoltrò nel bacio e gli mise le mani sul petto, muovendo la bocca contro la sua. Il bacio fu diverso da quello condiviso la notte precedente. Mentre quello aveva lasciato libera la foga dovuta ad anni di tensione irrisolta, questo fu più conoscitivo. Le loro labbra si mossero piano prima che Ranma usasse la lingua per tracciare il contorno della sua bocca. Lei l'aprì. Le loro lingue danzarono insieme a un ritmo lento. Ognuno si godette la sensazione di essere insieme, imparando quanto piacere un bacio potesse suscitare. Questa volta fu Akane a fermarsi, ma non si allontanò. Gli posò il capo sulla spalla mentre lui la stringeva in un fermo abbraccio. Aveva ancora i libri saldamente tenuti con una mano, così da non avere la tentazione di trasformare il bacio in qualcos'altro. Rimasero così per un altro momento prima di separarsi.  
"Notte, Akane"  
"Buonanotte, Ranma"  
Lei chiuse la porta e saltò sul letto, sorridendo rivolta verso il soffitto. Non ricordava di essere mai stata così felice. Si prese un momento per crogiolarsi in quella sensazione prima di mettere a posto le sue cose e prepararsi per andare a letto.

 

Ranma fischiettava mentre usciva per il pranzo, ignorando gli sguardi consapevoli e i sussurri che lo seguivano. Nonostante avessero mantenuto il silenzio sul progresso della loro relazione, gli studenti del Furinkan non avevano potuto fare a meno di notare un cambiamento nella coppia a loro più nota. Per prima cosa, nessuno dei due obiettava più quando venivano definiti una coppia. Seconda cosa, erano cambiati un sacco dopo il ballo. Non litigavano più, bisticciavano ma mancava decisamente l'ostilità di un tempo, ora sembravano semplicemente provocarsi. Se so fosse trattato di un'altra coppia, si sarebbe parlato di flirt. A nessuno poteva sfuggire il sorriso ingessato sulle loro facce o gli sguardi che si lanciavano a lezione. Per una volta, al ragazzo col codino non importava di quello che la gente pensava o diceva perché era stata la settimana più bella della sua vita. Sorrise pensando a tutte le sere in cui lui e Akane avevano 'studiato' in camera di lei. Sarebbe stato perfettamente felice a ignorare i compiti e a trascorrere tutto il tempo con lei, ma la sua fidanzata era una studentessa troppo diligente per lasciar perdere il dovere. Quindi avevano lavorato ogni sera, sconvolgendo tutti gli insegnanti visto che per ogni materia aveva svolto tutti i compiti correttamente (erano rimasti tutti sorpresi dalla qualità del suo lavoro). Quello che non sapevano era che Ranma veniva ricompensato magnificamente da Akane. Aveva deciso di mantenere il sistema del premio della prima sera, ma con qualche cambiamento. Lo baciava solo dopo aver completato un intero compito. All'inizio lui si era affrettato per l'impazienza ma quando aveva scoperto che lei avrebbe corretto i suoi errori, aveva deciso di dedicare più tempo al lavoro. Quando lei era finalmente soddisfatta, facevano una 'pausa' prima di cominciare con un altro compito. Dopo aver finito tutto, di solito lei lo ricompensava con più baci. La seconda sera, le cose avevano cominciato a scaldarsi e, dopo un po' di esitazione, lui l'aveva sollevata fino a farla sedere sulle proprie gambe. Lei era riuscita ad abbracciargli il collo, giocando con i suoi capelli. O facendo scorrere le mani su e giù per le sue braccia prima di afferrargli le spalle. Da quella posizione, lui aveva lasciato che una delle sue mani esplorasse il suo corpo. Prendendo coraggio, le aveva lentamente infilato le mani sotto la maglietta prima di afferrare i suoi seni pieni, massaggiandoli delicatamente attraverso il reggiseno. Quell'azione la portava sempre a strofinare il sedere contro di lui e la sua eccitazione.  
La terza sera, era rimasto sorpreso quando era entrato in camera sua trovandola con addosso i pantaloncini più adorabili e corti mai visti, abbinati a una semplice magliettina di cotone. Amava il suo nuovo pigiama perché la faceva apparire non solo adorabile, ma sexy da morire. Dopo aver ricevuto risposte tanto positive da lei, era diventato più sicuro di se stesso e dopo aver finito i compiti, l'aveva disposta sulle proprie gambe prima di poter chiudere i libri. L'apprezzamento per i suoi nuovi vestiti era soltanto aumentato quando aveva capito di poter far scorrere le mani sulle sue gambe, sentendo tutta la sua pelle morbida e setosa. Quando aveva messo le mani sotto la maglietta, si era stupito di non trovare barriere davanti ai suoi seni prosperosi e sodi. Si era scostato leggermente guardandola con aria sorpresa e interrogativa. Lei aveva replicato arrossendo furiosamente e andandogli ancora più incontro, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e baciandolo con vigore. Non avevano fatto molto altro a parte quello ma Ranma era follemente compiaciuto. Era finalmente in grado di toccarla quando voleva, che si trattasse di una semplice carezza affettuosa o di qualcosa di più appassionato. Ma ciò che lo rendeva davvero felice era che lei era così ricettiva. Non solo, ma anche incoraggiante. Per via di un accordo silente evitavano il letto, non erano sicuri di potersi fermare prima di andare troppo oltre. L'intensità del primo bacio permaneva in entrambe le loro menti e più tempo trascorreva con lei, più sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile arretrare dalla tentazione. Ma quello che gli piaceva andava oltre le pomiciate; le piccole cose che condividevano mentre si avvicinavano di più. Lei sembrava abbassare la guardia quando erano soli; l'aveva sentita ridere più in quella settimana che in tutti e due gli anni di conoscenza. C'era la casualità con cui si toccavano, mai lontanamente sognata prima di baciarsi. Quando tutti pensavano che andassero a letto, sgattaiolavano sul tetto e parlavano. Lui condivideva con lei storie dei suoi viaggi con suo padre e lei condivideva storie della sua vita a casa. Lui non rimpiangeva la propria infanzia, sapeva che lo aveva reso l'artista marziale che era ora, ma invidiava la sua vita stabile e i fatto che le sue amiche d'infanzia fossero sempre accanto a lei, a supportarla. Sembrava che i suoi amici d'infanzia invece volessero tutti ucciderlo a un certo punto, o almeno mettere in scena una qualche vendetta. Forse con quei pensieri si attirò da solo il malocchio. Mentre stava raggiungendo l'albero presso cui avrebbe incontrato Akane – che era rimasta indietro a parlare con un insegnante – i suoi sensi del pericolo vennero stuzzicati e balzò prima che la terra su cui era appena stato esplodesse.  
"Ranma Saotome, preparati a morire!!!"  
Il ragazzo col codino guardò con aria passiva un ombrello pesante e nero puntato sulla sua faccia da un ragazzo dotato di zanne vestito di giallo, con la sua caratteristica bandana. Ranma roteò gli occhi.  
"Diamine, razza di maiale. Che diamine ti ho fatto adesso?" gridò Ranma irritato.   
Ranma fu sorpreso quando Ryoga abbassò l'ombrello e sorrise prima di scrollare le spalle.  
"Niente. Ma avvicinarsi a te e dire soltanto 'Ehi Ranma' suonava male"  
Ranma rise rendendosi conto che era vero. Nonostante la frequenza con cui Ryoga lo attaccava e desiderava fargli del male, il ragazzo col codino lo aveva sempre considerato un amico. I loro combattimenti si facevano davvero polemici soltanto quando c'era di mezzo una certa ragazza. Pur essendo seccato dal fatto che Ryoga fosse così innamorato della sua ragazza, Ranma non poteva biasimare i suoi gusti, ma soltanto la sua persistenza. Incolpava Ryoga perché usava la sua maledizione per avvicinarsi ad Akane. La maledizione di Ranma lo aveva sempre fatto arrabbiare per aver causato tanti problemi con la sua fidanzata, ma Ryoga usava la sua forma trasformata per avvicinarsi a lei, provocando spesso una lite fra la coppia. Ma in Ryoga aveva avvertito un cambiamento dopo Jusendo. Quando si era presentato al matrimonio, era parso interamente concentrato sulla Nan Ni Chuan, senza menzionare affatto le nozze. Data la sua assenza a Nerima, Ranma aveva sperato che finalmente si fosse arreso con Akane, e dato il saluto appena ricevuto, forse significava che c'era una buona possibilità a riguardo. Ma non poteva ignorare l'idea che Ryoga si fosse semplicemente perso e che avesse vagato per tutto il tempo. La sua successiva domanda serviva a provare quella teoria.  
"Allora, dove sei stato? Ti sei perso di nuovo?" chiese disinvolto.  
"Taci, Ranma!" gridò Ryoga, diventando rosso per l'irritazione, chiaro segno che si era perso. Il ragazzo abbassò il capo e borbottò qualcosa sfregandosi dietro il collo.  
"Che hai detto?"  
"Ho detto che sono stati alla fattoria di Akari. La stavo aiutando e stamattina mi sono perso, okay?" gridò imbarazzato. Ryoga odiava la propria maledizione, ma odiava di più quando quando se ne ricordava. Specialmente a causa di Ranma.  
Ranma ridacchiò e scosse il capo per la risposta che si era aspettato ma si soffermò su un commento che gli faceva piacere.  
"Allooooora, Akari, eh?" indagò inarcando un sopracciglio. Il ragazzo col codino osservò il viso dell'amico arrossire.  
"Sì. Sono rimasto lì da...da un po'. Aiuto con i lavori nella fattoria"  
Ryoga voleva evitare di pensare al matrimonio. Pur avendo finalmente accettato che Akane non provava gli stessi sentimenti per lui e invece ne provava in abbondanza per Ranma, ancora la consapevolezza lo feriva.   
"E come vanno le cose con Akari?"  
"Bene" replicò con un'espressione distante.  
"Significa che ti sei arreso con...?"  
"Sì" Ryoga lo guardò negli occhi e aggiunse, "Non ho mai avuto speranze con lei. L'ho capito...bene, dopo Jusendo. Non interferirò più" Ryoga guardò verso il suolo e disse, con voce più bassa, "Non è la prima volta che mi trovo a Nerima dopo il matrimonio. Ma non appena mi rendo conto di dove sono, me ne vado subito."  
Ranma sorrise, sollevato di non dover più preoccuparsi della cotta di Ryoga sulla sua Akane ma si accigliò quando gli venne in mente un'ovvia domanda.  
"Come sei riuscito ad andartene senza perderti o senza che nessuno ti trovasse?" Quando Ryoga borbottò di nuovo guardando il cielo, Ranma chiese, "Cosa?"  
"Dannazione a te, Ranma! Ho detto che ho fatto del mio meglio per trovare il dojo dei Tendo per poi scoprire di ritrovarmi a Nagasaki o a Sapporo! Contento adesso?" gridò Ryoga con una vena che pulsava sulla sua fronte. Si era perso diverse volte dopo il matrimonio e si era ritrovato spesso a Nerima, e sarebbe stato contento se avesse davvero voluto trovare Ranma e Akane. Ma la sua maledizione sembrava volerlo allontanare dal suo obiettivo, che si trattasse di evitare un posto o di trovarlo. Poi aveva avuto quello che riteneva un colpo di genio. Se avesse davvero voluto trovare Akane, indubbiamente si sarebbe perso. Quindi, con un'immagine della bellissima ragazza in mente, si era concentrato il più possibile iniziando a camminare e aveva funzionato, facendolo uscire dalla città prima di rendersene conto.  
Ranma soppresse una risata. A malapena. Tossì e chiese, "Allora, ti serve una mano a tornare indietro?"  
"Sì, se riesci ad accompagnarmi alla stazione del treno, ti sarei grato" disse impacciato.  
"Certo! Ti ci porto subito, non voglio che te ne scappi mentre sono a lezione. Ma dato che sei qui, che ne dici di un combattimento? È da un po' che non sfido qualcuno" Ranma fece una pausa di un secondo prima di aggiungere, "Non che ti abbia mai considerato una sfida"  
L'ultima parte pungolò Ryoga spingendolo alla lotta e Ranma fu ricompensato quando il suo amico reagì prevedibilmente, balzando verso di lui.

 

Akane aveva trascorso più tempo del previsto con l'insegnante, col risultato che metà dell'ora di pranzo se n'era andata. Camminò il più velocemente possibile per incontrare Ranma e iniziò a correre quando udì voci di un combattimento, pensando riguardasse il suo fidanzato. Corse fino a vedere Ryoga e Ranma e roteò gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai capito perché quei due si ritrovavano sempre a lottare. Di sicuro avevano un passato riguardante quella ridicola lotta per il pranzo ma sembrava esserci di più. Non era mai riuscita a capire cosa fosse. Ma mentre si avvicinava notò che i due sembravano...divertiti. Si attaccavano ma ridevano. Sorrise, sperando che finalmente avessero superato le loro divergenze. Trovò una figura familiare seduta sull'erba e si avvicinò per mettersi vicino a Taro, che probabilmente aspettava Nabiki.  
"Da quanto stanno andando avanti?" chiese Akane.  
"Non so, da dieci minuti" disse Taro. "Non è divertente come pensavo. Sembra che se la stiano prendendo con calma"  
"Beh, ne sono contenta. Lottano già fin troppo"  
Taro non rispose e roteò gli occhi, Akane era un'artista marziale ma era troppo femminile a volte.  
"Mi domando perché Ryoga sia qui. Probabilmente si è perso di nuovo" aggiunse lei con compassione. Si sentiva sempre male per Ryoga, pensando che doveva essere molto solo.  
"Non ne ho idea ma...dannazione, lo vedi? Il porcellino sta battendo la fiacca. Il tuo ragazzo avrebbe potuto fargli davvero male con l'ultimo pugno"  
"Non direi"  
Taro sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso che lei avesse fatto un tale commento verso Ranma visto che prima si era rivelata molto protettiva. Notando la sua espressione, Akane roteò gli occhi quando capì come poteva essere recepito il suo commento. "Intendo dire che Ryoga è tosto. Ha superato l'addestramento per il Bakusai Tenketsu, venendo letteralmente colpito da macigni. Ci ha messo molto prima di rimanere seriamente ferito", Akane si sistemò e rifletté su quello che Taro aveva detto, prima finalmente di raccapezzarsi. Guardandolo di nuovo, chiese, "Perché tu e Ranma fate così? Perché vi rivolgete a lui con soprannomi relativi ai maiali?"  
"Pensavo fosse ovvio", quando Akane lo guardò confusa, lui aggiunse lentamente, come se stesse parlando a un bambino piccolo, "È per via della sua maledizione" Taro, che era esageratamente orgoglioso della sua forma alternativa, rise di scherno, "Dev'essere la maledizione più debole di sempre. Ranma diventa una ragazza ma può sempre lottare. Shan Pu diventa un gatto ma ha artigli e può usarli per difendersi. Perfino il ragazzo-papera ha le ali per volare via dai pericoli, potrebbe perfino beccare gli avversari fino a ucciderli. Ma come fa un maiale in miniatura a difendersi? Sono sorpreso che nessuno se lo sia ancora mangiato!" gridò, ridendo all'idea e non sapendo quanto fosse vicino alla verità. Tornò a guardare il combattimento, divertito, non notando che la sua amica si era alzata e se n'era andata.

 

Il ragazzo col codino si stava divertendo. Era passato davvero tanto tempo da quando aveva potuto combattere con tutte le sue forze. Non voleva fare male a Ryoga quindi doveva comunque trattenersi, ma sapeva per esperienza che Ryoga era tosto e poteva sopportare qualche colpo. Era saltato in aria, dirigendo un calcio verso Ryoga quando d'improvviso si ritrovò nella sua forma di ragazza dai capelli rossi, fradicia. Il corpo del suo avversario, non più dov'era poco prima, si era ridotto di un metro, così lui scalciò e atterrò incoampando. L'acqua lo fece scivolare, sbattendo la testa contro una parete e mettendolo k.o. Ranma batté le palpebre e riaprì gli occhi qualche momento dopo. La sensazione dell'acqua calda sulla testa lo scosse dal forzato pisolino. Si mise in piedi e notò un Ryoga nudo che scuoteva il capo. Ranma sollevò lo sguardo e vide Taro, con un thermos vuoto in mano.  
"Che diamine, Taro? Perché ci hai bagnati nel mezzo di un combattimento?" gridò Ranma, mettendosi una mano sulla testa che pulsava.  
"Beh, non c'è di che, stronzi ingrati! È l'ultima volta che uso la mia acqua calda per aiutarvi!"  
"È il minimo che tu possa fare visto che sei stato tu a bagnarci!"  
"Non sono stato io! È stata Akane! Perché diamine dovrei voler fermare la vostra noiosa lotta?!  
Ranma stava per rispondere e difendere il combattimento quando iniziò ad assorbire quello che Taro aveva detto, spalancando gli occhi. Akane lo aveva bagnato? Guardò Ryoga e si rese conto che era nudo.  
-No...no!-  
Significava che lo aveva visto, anzi no, LI aveva visti trasformarsi. Lei sapeva. Alla fine, lo aveva scoperto. 

 

_*uniforme usata nelle arti marziali, penso vi ricordiate l'episodio della tutina magica!_


	17. Il punto di rottura: confronti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

"Dov'è andata?" chiese Ranma, in qualche modo impanicato.  
"Non lo so, se n'è andata" rispose Taro alzando le spalle.  
"Dannazione, Ranma! Cosa mi hai fatto?" gridò Ryoga guardando Ranma e Taro che parlavano. Odiava essere ignorato.  
"Niente, stupido suino! Stai zitto!"  
"Chi stai chiamando stupido suino?!"  
"Beh, vi lascio al vostro piccolo bisticcio da innamorati, ho di meglio da fare" li interruppe Taro roteando gli occhi. Si rese conto che il combattimento non sarebbe continuato e decise che avrebbe cercato di stare un po' con Nabiki prima della fine dell'ora di pranzo, ma fu fermato da Ranma.  
"Aspetta! Perché ci ha bagnati?" chiese il ragazzo col codino. Stava cercando di capire cosa fosse successo, Akane ricorreva raramente alla sua maledizione a meno che lui non facesse qualcosa per provocarla ma non aveva fatto altro che battersi con Ryoga e lei li aveva visti lottare così spesso da non esserne infastidita. Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse andata a vederli.  
"Di che diamine stai parlando? Chi ci ha bagnati?" chiese Ryoga, irritato nel non sapere cosa stesse succedendo. Avrebbe sfogate tale irritazione su chiunque avesse deciso di attivare la sua maledizione senza ragione. Taro sospirò quando si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a spiegare, altrimenti sarebbe stato costretto a ripetersi più volte. Poteva semplicemente andarsene ma capì che lo avrebbero tartassato fino a ricevere risposta. Sapeva per esperienza che erano entrambi tanto testardi quanto seccanti.  
"Akane. Era vicino a me, improvvisamente vi ha bagnati e poi se n'è andata. Non so dove" disse guardando Ranma, "e non ho idea del perché abbia deciso di bagnarvi"  
"No. Non poteva! Non lo sapeva!" gridò Ryoga sconvolto, la voce arrabbiata quando aggiunse, "Sei stato tu! Gliel'hai detto tu, vero Ranma?!" indicò il ragazzo col codino con fare accusatorio. Taro rivolse la sua attenzione ai due, sperando che, dopotutto, il combattimento sarebbe proseguito. Entrambi gli artisti marziali si erano alzati velocemente, Ryoga tenendosi i vestiti davanti per cercare di salvaguardare la poca dignità che gli era rimasta.  
"Non gliel'ho detto io! Non ho idea di come l'abbia scoperto!"  
"Devi essere stato tu! Hai sempre odiato il modo in cui trattava P-chan!"  
"Te l'ho detto, non sono stato io!"  
Ascoltando la loro conversazione, Taro finalmente capì su cosa stessero litigando fa su sorpreso nel capire che Akane non sapeva della maledizione di Ryoga.  
"Gliel'ho detto io, idioti!"  
Le due teste scattarono verso di lui, fulminandolo con tanta rabbia che avrebbe rabbrividito per la paura se fosse stato un altro uomo.  
"Perché diamine l'hai fatto?" gli gridò Ranma in faccia. Era un bersaglio conveniente per le sue emozioni attualmente in tumulto.  
"Come cazzo potevo sapere che non lo sapesse? Perché diamine glielo stavate nascondendo, poi?" chiese Taro.  
Ranma si scostò e buttò fuori, "Non ha importanza!" Frustrato, il ragazzo col codino si passò la mano fra i capelli e iniziò a vagare avanti e indietro. Era una bugia. Sapeva che aveva importanza, ne avrebbe avuta molta per Akane.  
"Devo...devo trovarla" borbottò tra sé. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Taro che lo stava fulminando, ma non aveva tempo di badare a lui. Aveva davvero bisogno di trovare Akane e di spiegarle. Avrebbe portato Ryoga con sé, le avrebbero spiegato tutto sperando che non si arrabbiasse troppo per il fatto che le avessero mentito. Si voltò verso il ragazzo con le zanne per spiegargli il piano ma era sparito.  
"Dov'è andato?"  
"Che diavolo ne so?" grugnì Taro prima di voltarsi e andarsene. Non era un dannato banco informazioni! Si incazzò ancora di più quando realizzò che l'ora di pranzo era finita e non avrebbe affatto visto Nabiki. Ranma capì in fretta che Ryoga doveva essersi messo sulle tracce di Akane e imprecò tra sé prima di mettersi in marcia. Doveva trovarla per primo. Il ragazzo col codino non aveva idea di cosa quell'idiota senza senso dell'orientamento avrebbe detto ad Akane se l'avesse trovata per primo, ma Ranma suppose che in alcun caso sarebbe stato qualcosa di buono.

 

Quando Taro le aveva detto della maledizione, non ci aveva creduto. Ma una parte di lei le aveva suggerito che Taro aveva ragione, non avrebbe mentito su una cosa del genere. Ma aveva dovuto vederlo con i propri occhi. Quindi aveva afferrato una canna per innaffiare e li aveva bagnati entrambi. Quando aveva visto la trasformazione, la sua mente le era parsa ghiacciarsi, sconvolta per l'informazione che i suoi occhi le stavano trasmettendo, mentre il suo cervello ancora negava che una cosa simile potesse essere possibile. Prima di rendersene conto, si era allontanata dalla scena e si era messa a correre. Senza una destinazione in mente, si era messa soltanto a correre e aveva continuato a farlo. Aveva avuto bisogno di andarsene. Il suo corpo l'aveva guidata automaticamente al parco, un luogo in cui si sentiva sicura. Era collassata su una panchina sotto il suo albero preferito.  
Aveva il respiro grosso, più per il tumulto emotivo che per la corsa frenetica. Tentò di ignorare il forte dolore al petto mentre pensava e ripensava a ciò che aveva appena appreso.  
Ryoga era P-chan.  
P-chan era Ryoga.  
Per quanto quelle due frasi continuassero a ripetersi nella sua testa, non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
All'inizio pensò che dovesse esserci un errore. Doveva esserci. Perfino dopo aver visto la trasformazione con i propri occhi, ora tentava di ragionare. Forse, soltanto forse, aveva visto male. Magari le era sfuggita la caduta di Ryoga da qualche parte e P-chan era comparso.  
Tuttavia, capì immediatamente di avere torto. Aveva visto le trasformazioni di Jusenkyo troppo spesso per non riconoscerne una. Inoltre, Taro le aveva detto della maledizione e lui era un sacco di cose, ma non un bugiardo. Ma, forse quella maledizione era nuova! Ryoga si perdeva un sacco ed era plausibile che fosse finito in Cina dall'ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto, per poi finire a Jusenkyo, finendo in una delle sorgenti. Poteva facilmente essere andata così.  
Sì, doveva essere andata così!  
Se non...  
Se non fosse stato per la bandana. Sia Ryoga che P-chan avevano la stessa bandana gialla e nera. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? L'aveva vista sul suo animaletto così tante volte ma non le era mai scattata nessuna idea. Non riusciva a capire. Perché non si era mai chiesta perché P-chan avesse sempre quella bandana? Come aveva potuto non capire che era esattamente come quella di Ryoga?  
Ma perché avrebbe dovuto capirlo, dato che aveva visto Ryoga bagnarsi! Ricordava chiaramente di aver visto Ryoga nel laghetto del suo giardino insieme a Ranma, quest'ultimo nella sua forma femminile. Ma ricordi di Ranma che continuava con frustrazione a bagnare Ryoga durante quell'incidente le vennero in mente, insieme ai ricordi di ciò che era accaduto successivamente. Tutti si erano ritrovati al parco acquatico, dove lei era andata per il suo 'appuntamento' con Ryoga. Per tutto il tempo Ranma e Shan Pu avevano inseguito il sapone impermeabile. In quel momento era stata sollevata soltanto di essere sfuggita agli abbracci più che entusiastici di Ryoga da non aver pensato due volte al fatto che fosse scomparso. Non si era mai domandata perché aveva avuto il sapone impermeabile. Aveva soltanto pensato che si fosse perso...e P-chan si era presentato poco dopo.  
Era una cosa che P-chan faceva spesso. Presentarsi in posti casuali, posti in cui non sarebbe stato in grado di andare. Come aveva fatto un maialino nero a ritrovarsi nelle foreste di Ryugenzawa? Come aveva fatto un maialino indifeso a sopravvivere in un luogo con animali che avevano dimensioni mostruose? Come aveva fatto a presentarsi nella foresta mentre lei era posseduta dallo spirito della bambola? I maiali erano intelligenti, lo sapevano tutti. Ma per quanto lo fossero, come aveva fatto lui a capire che lei aveva bisogno di aiuto mentre era intrappolata nella bambola? Com'era possibile che sembrasse sempre capire i suoi sentimenti quando gli parlava? A volte aveva avuto la sensazione che il suo piccolo P-chan potesse sentire e pensare come un umano, ora finalmente capiva quanto avesse avuto ragione. Fu allora che accettò la dolorosa verità.

 

Doveva trovarla. Doveva spiegare. Doveva scusarsi.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto che una cosa del genere accadesse ma era sempre esistita la possibilità. Era stato così fortunato fino ad allora per il fatto che la sua maledizione non le fosse mai stata rivelata. C'erano state così tante volte in cui sarebbe potuto accadere accidentalmente e non era successo, e ogni volta che era riuscito a scampare alla scoperta, era stato grato. Aveva scioccamente pensato di poter trovare una cura per poi seppellire per sempre quel segreto. Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di raggirarla. All'inizio era rimasto insieme a lei soltanto perché la cosa irritava Ranma. Amava vedere il ragazzo col codino ingelosirsi quando Akane riempiva il suo 'animaletto' di attenzioni. Poi le cose erano cambiate quando aveva cominciato a dimostrargli affetto. Giocando con lui. Abbracciandolo. Confidandosi. Proteggendolo. Era stata la prima persona dopo molto tempo a curarsi di lui. Certo, lei era convinta che lui fosse il suo animaletto ma per lui non aveva avuto importanza. Era così bello avere qualcuno che lo amasse.  
E in cambio, lui l'aveva amata. Come aveva potuto non farlo una volta capito che bella persona era? Non aveva potuto vedere altro che la sua bontà, c'erano volte in cui poteva giurare di averle visto l'aureola. Perfino quando era in forma umana, lei lo trattava bene. Lo difendeva, tentava di proteggerlo. Ignorò il pensiero che lei lo faceva soltanto perché pensava che lui fosse più debole di Ranma. Ranma, che non vedeva mai quanto era meravigliosa. Ranma, che non l'apprezzava mai. Ranma, che non aveva idea di quanto era fortunato ad averla come fidanzata. Se lei fosse stata sua, l'avrebbe trattata bene. Non l'avrebbe tradita. Non l'avrebbe insultata. L'avrebbe protetta. Le avrebbe detto quanto era bella. L'avrebbe trattata come l'angelo che lui era sicuro che lei fosse.  
Spinse via quei pensieri, o ci tentò come meglio poteva. Dal matrimonio fallito, aveva cercato di arrendersi, ma lei era come una droga da cui era difficile staccarsi e a volte si distraeva in pensieri rivolti unicamente a lei. Aveva Akari, adesso, e lei era meravigliosamente dolce, bellissima e gentile. Soprattutto, conosceva la sua maledizione e addirittura le piaceva. Ma Akane sarebbe sempre stata il suo primo amore. Perfino dopo essersi finalmente arreso, lei avrebbe avuto sempre un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Con la mente che vorticava, scoprì di essersi perso, non che avesse capito dove stesse andando. Se si fosse concentrato, non ci sarebbero state differenze. Imprecò e corse verso il parco. Rallentò e pregò di non aver per sbaglio lasciato la città. Voltando a sinistra, colse visione di una figura che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. In qualche modo, nonostante la sua sfortuna, aveva trovato Akane. Si fermò e chiuse gli occhi, per una volta grato alla sventura che lo teneva sempre lontano dal suo obiettivo, la casa dei Tendo. Aprì gli occhi e si concesse un momento per guardarla. Era passato tanto tempo da quando l'aveva vista e si rese conto di quanto quella visione gli fosse mancata. Era bellissima come si ricordava. Così rapito, gli ci volle un momento per capire che lei sembrava...confusa e triste. Le spalle erano basse, il capo chino, le sopracciglia corrugate e concentrate. Fu allora che si ricordò perché la stava cercando. Si ricordò che la sua espressione era stata causata da lui. Deglutì pesantemente.  
Le si avvicinò lentamente, e quando fu a pochi passi di distanza, disse con titubanza, "Akane?"  
Lei sollevò il capo di scatto e lui rimase bloccato dal suo sguardo. Come P-chan, era stato suo confidente e conosceva il suo umore e le sue espressioni. Non aveva mai visto il suo viso così pieno di dolore e di fiducia tradita prima di allora, e sentì il proprio cuore stare male. Un momento dopo i suoi occhi si fecero duri e gli parlò con un tono che non le aveva mai sentito.  
"Ciao, P-chan" disse, ringhiando la seconda parola.  
Lui si fece piccolo.  
"Mi---mi dispiace, Akane. Non è...non è come sembra"  
Lei strinse gli occhi e disse, "Ah no? Non hai finto di essere il mio animaletto? Non mi menti fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti?"  
"No...sì...non volevo..." balbettò prima di gettare le mani in aria e di gridare per la frustrazione, "È stata tutta colpa di Ranma!"  
Il commento la fece sussultare. Ranma lo sapeva. Era ovvio che lo sapesse. Era giunta a quella conclusione quando Ryoga l'aveva trovata. E ora, sembrava che quel maiale glielo stesse sbattendo in faccia. Mise da parte il dolore. Avrebbe gestito Ranma più tardi, ma per ora doveva pensare a Ryoga.  
"E in che modo è colpa sua?"  
"Quando non si è presentato al combattimento, mi sono messo a cercarlo, seguendolo fino in Cina. Ero in bilico su una sporgenza e mi stavo guardando intorno quando un panda e una ragazza con i capelli rossi sono arrivati, facendomi cadere dalla rupe! Sono caduto in una delle sorgenti e ne sono uscito come un maiale! Non sai quante volte ho rischiato di essere mangiato a causa di questa dannata maledizione! È stata tutta colpa sua se ero in Cina, poi ho scoperto che era stato lui a farmi cadere! Niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo se si fosse presentato per quel dannato combattimento!"  
-Questo spiega molto- pensò Akane. Quando Ryoga si era presentato a Nerima, era molto arrabbiato con Ranma ma tale ira era sempre parsa spropositata per essere dovuta a una faida dei panini, ma lei non aveva mai capito di cosa si trattasse. Ora aveva senso.  
"Quando hai scoperto che era stato Ranma a farti cadere?"  
"La prima sera in cui sono venuto a casa tua. Stavo cercando di battermi con Ranma, sono stato colpito da un manubrio da ginnastica e mi sono ritrovato trasformato...in qualche modo sono finito a casa tua e quando hai detto a Ranma di..." Ryoga si schiarì la gola, "di farmi il bagno, mi sono ritrasformato. Mi ha detto dov'ero mentre eravamo in bagno"  
Akane chiuse gli occhi mentre il suo cuore faceva un doloroso tonfo nel suo petto dovuto a quelle parole. Ranma lo sapeva fin dal primo momento in cui lei aveva deciso di tenere P-chan come animale domestico e aveva mantenuto il segreto per tutto il tempo. Perché? Perché glielo aveva tenuto nascosto?!  
"Sono rimasto con te solo perché sembrava far arrabbiare Ranma! Non volevo rimanere in casa tua come animale domestico, sono sincero"  
"Ma hai deciso di fingere di esserlo per far arrabbiare Ranma?" scattò lei.  
"NO! No! Non è andata così. Tu eri così...buona con me. Ti prendevi cura di me. Mi sono innamorato di te"  
Akane spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
Amore? Ryoga l'amava? Ryoga era innamorato di lei? Come aveva fatto a non capirlo? Aveva pensato che, magari, avesse una cotta per lei, ma amore?  
Sentendosi imbarazzato per quell'ammissione, Ryoga proseguì velocemente, "E Ranma sapeva come mi sentivo! Se n'è approfittato per tormentarmi durante i combattimenti! Lo sapeva e continuava a chiamarmi P-chan di fronte a te, soltanto per distrarmi!"  
Tutte le nuove informazioni che le vorticavano in testa le facevano venire un sacco di domande. Ma ce n'era una che si ripeteva più delle altre.  
"Perché Ranma non mi ha detto della tua maledizione?"  
"Non...non so perché. Non so perché mi abbia aiutato a tenerti nascosta la verità. Forse per poter continuare a tartassarmi. Sapeva che non potevo sopportare la possibilità che te lo dicesse. Ranma userebbe qualsiasi vantaggio in un combattimento!"  
Il ricordo di Ranma che afferrava Ryoga poco prima di cadere in una fontana per poi stuzzicarlo le balenò in mente. Akane avvertì un'altra stilettata dolorosa al petto. Non solo Ranma conosceva quel segreto fin dall'inizio – e non gliel'aveva detto – ma aveva attivamente aiutato Ryoga a mantenerlo. L'aveva ingannata di proposito per anni.  
Ma altri ricordi vennero a galla. Del suo amato maialino che mordeva Ranma. A quel tempo aveva pensato che Ranma aveva tormentato il suo animaletto ma ora si chiedeva se Ryoga lo avesse morso soltanto per irritarlo. Indirizzando la rabbia verso il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, chiese, "E non hai mai usato la tua maledizione per adescarlo? Non hai mai dato vita a una lotta quando eri P-chan per farlo finire nei guai?"  
"No!" vedendo i suoi occhi stringersi per la collera, corresse la risposta. "Forse?" disse sollevando le spalle. "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di non averti mai detto della maledizione. Ma avevo paura. Pensavo che avresti riso di me e io...tenevo troppo a te"  
Akane fece una smorfia e disse scettica, "Tenevi a me"  
"Sì! Ho fatto del mio meglio per starti accanto. Per proteggerti, anche quando ero trasformato!"  
Lei rise, senza umorismo. "Proteggermi? Proteggermi da cosa?"  
"Da Ranma! Ti ha sempre trattata male! Ti ha sempre provocato! È sempre andato in giro con le altre ragazze! Ti ha preso in giro!"  
"Non si tratta di lui! Si tratta di te! Di quello che hai fatto tu! È da te che avrei dovuto essere protetta! Tu, ti sei approfittato del tuo status di mio animale domestico per avvicinarti a me. Per infilarti nel mio letto!" si fermò e strinse gli occhi. "Dimmi, era bello strofinarti contro di me? Ti piaceva quando ti stringevo al petto? Ti sei masturbato pensandoci?" chiese lei beffarda.  
"No, non era così. Voglio dire, sì, era bello, ma non come pensi tu. Mi piaceva quell'affetto"  
Akane continuò a fissarlo e lui iniziò a sudare. Voleva davvero credere alle proprie parole. Nella sua mente, era lui il bravo ragazzo, l'eroe. Ma anche se ogni tanto aveva il corpo di un maiale, era al 100% un ragazzo adolescente. E Akane, per lui Akane era la perfezione. Come poteva non essergli piaciuto essere stretto contro il suo seno pieno e sodo? O infilarsi con lei sotto le coperte, circondato dal suo meraviglioso e dolce profumo? E sentire le sue labbra poggiate sulla testa? Ammise a se stesso quello che aveva a lungo tentato di negare. Soltanto il ricordo lo fece accaldare, facendolo arrossire in volto. Ciò portò ad Akane a guardarlo storto.  
"Per qualche ragione, non ti credo"  
Ryoga la guardò con occhi feriti, incapace di difendersi.  
"Sai qual è la cosa peggiore? Pensavo che fossi mio amico. Mi fidavo di te. Sapevo che tu e Ranma non andavate d'accordo e ti ho difeso" Akane chiuse gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere. Non si sarebbe messa in imbarazzo piangendo. Non l'avrebbe fatto.  
"Akane, non so cos'altro dire. Mi dispiace. Davvero. Non ho mai voluto ferirti"  
"Beh, quello che volevi non ha importanza perché mi hai ferita" Akane fece un profondo respiro e guardò Ryoga dritto negli occhi. "Non ti perdono e non voglio rivederti mai più"  
La ragazza osservò il capo di lui crollare, le spalle abbassarsi e l'aura diventare nera. Sapeva che, volontariamente o no, Ryoga sarebbe esploso con lo Shishi Hokodan. Non sapeva quanto fosse negativo, ma se lui l'amava come diceva, avrebbe provocato un sacco di danni. Gli si avvicinò e lo afferrò per il braccio con entrambe le mani prima di girare in modo da stargli davanti e di lanciarlo per farlo finire nel laghetto. Si avvicinò al bordo della pozza, abbassandosi e aspettando. P-chan sbucò, le sue gambette si muovevano selvaggiamente tentando di tornare verso il margine, il suono delle sue grida si mescolava con quello dell'acqua. Si abbassò e lo afferrò per la bandana, portandolo all'altezza degli occhi. Osservò per bene il suo 'animaletto'. Il corpicino rotondo e morbido che l'aveva confortata. Le piccole orecchie che avevano ascoltato i suoi problemi. La parte posteriore del collo che a lei piaceva grattare per farlo squittire deliziato. E gli occhi. Gli occhi, che erano sempre parsi così comprensivi. Ma ora li riconosceva come troppo umani. Incapace di guardarlo ulteriormente, fece un passo indietro e portò il braccio a formare un ampio cerchio, facendo partire il maialino gettandolo via. Osservò Ryoga volare via e sparire nel nulla, fino a essere un puntino all'orizzonte. Fu allora che disse addio al suo P-chan. Addio al suo fedele animaletto e confidente. Si asciugò l'unica lacrima che aveva oltrepassato la sua barriera.

 

Ranma stava correndo per tutta Nerima, agitato. Ancora non aveva trovato la sua fidanzata e la stava cercando fin da quando aveva lasciato la scuola. Era andato a casa, poi al parco, poi a scuola, e a questo punto non capiva più dove stava andando, sapeva solo di doversi muore. Era più frustrato di non trovare Akane che di come doveva sentirsi.  
-Dove diamine è?- pensò con un ringhio. Si fermò. Voleva solo trovarla, era troppo da chiedere? Ma correre in giro senza meta non lo avrebbe aiutato. Si passò le mani sul volto e si rese conto che non aveva idea di dove cercare. Aspettare non era mai stato il suo punto forte, specialmente quando si trattava di Akane e lui doveva fare qualcosa. L'avrebbe trovata, avrebbe spiegato e si sarebbe scusato. Probabilmente lei lo avrebbe picchiato, gridandogli addosso per un po'. Sussultò al pensiero; non era una cosa che bramava. Ma Ranma Saotome affrontava i suoi problemi in modo diretto. Anche se si trattava della sua fidanzata arrabbiata, potenzialmente in grado di torcere il suo corpo come un brezel. Quando avesse dato sfogo alle sue frustrazioni, probabilmente sarebbe rimasta in collera ma lo avrebbe perdonato. Era una delle cose che aveva imparato in quegli anni, Akane si scaldava in fretta e altrettanto in fretta perdonava. Quindi era meglio trovarla e farla finita, un po' come strapparsi rapidamente un cerotto. Avrebbe fatto male ma poi sarebbe finita. Decise di tornare a casa, sperando di trovarla lì. Quando entrò, udì il familiare rumore dei mattoni che venivano polverizzati dal dojo. Sospirò di sollievo per averla finalmente trovata e allo stesso tempo s'irrigidì, sapendo che si metteva a spaccare mattoni soltanto quando era davvero arrabbiata. Sbirciò all'interno delle porte aperte e la trovò sistemare un'altra pila di mattoni, e non gli sfuggì quella che aveva già frantumato attorno a lei. La osservò silenziosamente, non sapendo come approcciarsi.  
"So che sei lì, Ranma" disse lei, sempre rivolgendogli la schiena. Era diventata triste, incredibilmente triste dopo il confronto con Ryoga. Ma la tristezza era durata solo brevemente prima che si facesse spazio la rabbia. Ma l'aveva accettata, la rabbia era un sentimento che le era molto più familiare. Quindi vi si era aggrappata il più possibile, sapendo che la tristezza sarebbe tornata presto e avrebbe dovuto averci a che fare, che fosse pronta o meno. Insieme alla rabbia, si era presentata la schiacciante necessità di colpire qualcosa. Qualunque cosa. Quindi era tornata a casa, era saltata in camera sua attraverso la finestra, evitando la famiglia che non si era sentita di incontrare. Si era cambiata velocemente, era tornata fuori e si era diretta subito al dojo. Sapeva che nessuno l'avrebbe disturbata lì, Ranma era l'unica altra persona che usava il dojo regolarmente. Aveva distrutto soltanto qualche pila di mattoni di cemento quando aveva avuto la sensazione di essere osservata. Durante l'ultima settimana, si era così tanto abituata alla presenza di Ranma da poterlo avvertire senza doversi voltare. Si era ricomposta prima di parlare, per poi finalmente voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Lui era lì con aria imbarazzata, a guardarla. Sembrava addolorato e a disagio e una maligna parte di Akane ne era contenta. Forse era meschino da parte sua ma non le importava. Le ci volle tutta la propria forza per rimanere calma. Dopo la questione di Nabiki che le aveva mentito sull'appuntamento di Ranma e Ukyo, si era ripromessa che avrebbe sempre ascoltato Ranma. Che gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di spiegarsi prima di saltare alle conclusioni. E c'erano un sacco di pensieri che le frullavano in testa. Ranma attese, aspettandosi un'esplosione della rabbia di lei ma fu accolto soltanto dal suo sguardo d'acciaio. La guardò negli occhi e non riuscì a leggerli. Non avevano nulla del calore a cui si era abituato nell'ultima settimana. Era così nervoso da non notare quanto fosse serrata la sua mascella e come le sue nocche fossero bianche da quanto teneva serrate le mani. Si schiarì la gola, sperando di trovare la voce.  
"Mi dispiace"  
"Per?"  
"Mi dispiace che tu l'abbia scoperto così"  
"Come avrei dovuto scoprirlo?"  
"A-avrei dovuto dirtelo io. Ma devi capire, avevo una ragione!"  
Akane lo guardò, aspettando che continuasse. Stava stringendo i denti così tanto che la mascella iniziò a dolerle ma era determinata a sentirlo. Voleva, aveva bisogno di sentire tutto.  
Quando la fidanzata lo guardò senza battere ciglio, Ranma iniziò a sudare. Non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Perché era così calma? Perché se ne stava lì ferma? Capì di non poter stare a meditare perché lei aspettava ancora una sua risposta.  
"È stata colpa mia se Ryoga ha subito la maledizione. Ricordi quella sera in cui si presentò per lottare con me? Mi accorsi che doveva essere stato vittima della maledizione di Jusenkyo e quando trovai il cane dei vicini, pensai che fosse Ryoga. Promisi di mantenere il segreto. Anche se avevo fatto la promessa al cane, l'avevo fatta sul serio e avevo intenzione mantenerla. Quando mi chiedesti di fare il bagno al maialino che avevi trovato, scoprii che era Ryoga. Mi disse che una ragazza dai capelli rossi lo aveva fatto cadere dalla rupe mentre inseguiva un panda...mi sentii in colpa per essere parzialmente colpevole della sua maledizione...beh, non potevo rompere la promessa, no?"  
"Mi ricordo di quella sera, me la ricordo chiaramente", Akane non disse che ricordava tutte le volte che avevano trascorso insieme dato che ci pensava spesso in seguito. "Quando ti dissi che avrei tenuto Ryoga come animale domestico, diventasti davvero geloso. Allora non lo capii..." lasciò in sospeso la frase mentre i suoi pensieri si mescolavano. Aveva sempre pensato che fosse importante mantenere la propria parola e le piaceva che Ranma tentasse sempre di farlo. Era così diverso da suo padre, in quel senso, che lo rispettava. Davvero. Quando una persona dava la sua parola, questa doveva avere un significato.  
"Capisco che volessi mantenere la promessa. Ma se la tua promessa era quella di non dire il suo segreto, perché lo hai aiutato a nasconderlo da me?"  
"Cosa? Non capisco che intendi"  
Lei strinse gli occhi e disse rabbiosamente, "Oh, penso di sì. Ci sono state delle volte in cui Ryoga sarebbe caduto nell'acqua di fronte a me ma tu l'hai aiutato. L'hai aiutato! Perché?"  
"Io..."  
Akane chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo quando divenne evidente che non aveva risposta. O almeno, nessuna risposta che era disposto a fornire.  
"Chi altro lo sapeva?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Chi altro sapeva della maledizione di Ryoga?" sbottò.  
"Tutti quelli colpiti dalla maledizione di Jusenkyo sanno gli uni degli altri. Quindi Mousse, Taro..."  
"Shan Pu lo sapeva?" chiese.  
Confuso sul perché avesse importanza, lui disse, "Sì, lo sapeva. Anche Cologne"  
"Shan Pu lo sapeva" affermò lei senza vigore. Akane emise una risata priva di umorismo e iniziò a camminare mentre la sua mente correva e capì quali implicazioni ci fossero state. Tante cose erano così ovvie ora che sapeva la verità. Iniziò a parlare, più con se stessa che con lui. "Ho sempre pensato che fosse lei, così ossessionata con te e con l'idea di adempiere a quello stupido bacio del matrimonio. Dopo l'incidente della spilla, non potevo biasimarla per essersi aggrappata all'idea che l'avresti scelta. Non per come l'avevi inseguita in quel frangente. Ma c'era di più. Non penso mi abbia mai vista come una reale minaccia, né abbia pensato che tu abbia visto in me più che un obbligo. Perché se davvero avessi tenuto a me, se davvero mi avessi am...voluto, allora non avresti mantenuto il segreto sulla maledizione di Ryoga. Se avessi tenuto a me, non gli avresti permesso di usarmi in quel modo"  
Ranma la fissò, sconvolto. Non aveva mai considerato la possibilità che la sua mancanza di azione sarebbe stata vista come mancanza di interesse. Non aveva mai capito perché Shan Pu o Cologne non gli avessero impedito di mantenere il segreto della maledizione di Ryoga. Ma era grato per quello.  
"Ukyo lo sapeva?"  
"Ukyo? Io..." si fermò, dovendoci realmente pensare. Non le aveva confidato il segreto ma non significava che non lo avesse scoperto da qualcun altro. "No, non penso"  
Akane gli voltò le spalle. Quel semplice gesto lo fece sentire completamente chiuso fuori. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nulla. Cosa c'era da dire? Ma doveva farlo. Sentiva che la stava perdendo. Doveva fare qualcosa, dire qualcosa per farle capire i propri sentimenti.  
"Akane, non ho mai voluto ferirti. Mi dispiace! Devi sapere cosa provo per te. Devi sapere che io...che io...ti a..."  
Lei alzò di scatto la testa, gli occhi sbarrati, voltandosi verso di lui. "Smettila! Smettila prima di dire altro"  
Ranma sussultò al suo tono e la fissò, basito. Finalmente le stava per dire i suoi sentimenti e lei non voleva sentirlo. No, non poteva essere vero. Forse non aveva capito cosa stava per dire. Aveva bisogno che lei capisse. Fece per prenderle la mano e si sorprese quando lei si allontanò, mettendo le mani in avanti indicandogli di stare alla larga. Lui si accigliò e fu colto da confusione e dolore. Si era abituato così tanto al poterla toccare durante quella settimana. Che si trattasse di un bacio, di un abbraccio o soltanto di tenerle la mano. Era sorprendente quanto rapidamente si fosse abituato a poter semplicemente allungarsi per toccarla. La semplice intimità del contatto tra loro significava molto per lui. E ora lei lo rifiutava. Lo respingeva.  
"Devo...devo pensare"  
Senza un'altra parola, Akane uscì dal dojo.

 

Quando la famiglia si radunò per cena, fu ovvio a tutti che c'era qualcosa che non andava tra Ranma e Akane. Avevano tanto apprezzato un'intera settimana senza litigi, esplosioni emotive e caos. Era stata una settimana adorabile ma tutti sapevano che era stata troppo bella per durare. Soun sospirò pesantemente tra sé. Aveva pensato che finalmente la coppia sembrasse aver trovato una sorta di comprensione. Anche se non avevano fatto alcun annuncio sul cambiamento nella loro relazione, per lui era abbastanza ovvio che qualcosa era diverso fra loro. Sperava che, nonostante non fossero disposti a sposarsi, finalmente avessero accettato il fidanzamento e che finalmente avrebbero smesso di opporvi resistenza.  
La tensione emanata dalla coppia era preoccupante per Nodoka, che aveva apprezzato il loro atteggiamento discreto durante quell'ultima settimana. Non le erano sfuggite le occhiate che si erano lanciati pensando di non essere visti. O i piccoli sorrisi causati da quegli sguardi che nessuno dei due era in grado di nascondere. Allo stesso modo, non le sfuggivano le posture rigide dei due in quel momento. Akane aveva a malapena mangiato un boccone e Ranma continuava a lanciare occhiate preoccupate verso di lei. Nonostante fosse una presenza relativamente nuova alle dinamiche della tavola, Nodoka sapeva che il resto della famiglia rimaneva in silenzio perché nessuno era sicuro di come gestire il rumoroso silenzio che giungeva dai due. Pensava che nessuno volesse provocare danni collaterali nel parlare, toccando inavvertitamente un punto dolente, visto che nessuno sapeva perché avessero litigato, e non c'era alcun dubbio che lo avessero fatto. Ma il silenzio e la tensione iniziavano ad essere opprimenti, quindi si schiarì la gola e tentò di coinvolgerli nella conversazione.  
"Ranma, com'è stata la tua giornata oggi?"  
"Uhm, è stata...uhm. Okay"  
Fu scoraggiata nel vedere che suo figlio sollevò a malapena il capo per rispondere, tornando a rivolgersi alla sua scodella. Delusa ma imperterrita, tentò con un approccio differente.  
"Akane, com'è andata a scuola?"  
La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo nel sentire il proprio nome e scosse appena il capo come tentasse di schiarirsi le idee.  
"Scusa, zietta, non ho sentito. Cos'hai detto?"  
"Com'è andata a scuola, cara?"  
"A scuola? Oh, bene"  
Akane rivolse a Nodoka un lieve sorriso. Accanto a lei, sentì Ranma irrigidirsi.  
"Ho ricevuto il compito di storia, ho preso una A. Abbiamo imparato una nuova equazione durante l'ora di matematica, era abbastanza difficile, ma penso di averla capita. Abbiamo di nuovo giocato a softball durante educazione fisica e la mia squadra ha visto"  
Si guardò intorno, poi con voce disinvolta aggiunse, come se lo avesse appena ricordato, "Oh, e ho scoperto che Ryoga è vittima di una maledizione di Jusenkyo che lo trasforma in un porcellino nero, e senza saperlo l'ho adottato tenendolo come il mio animaletto domestico P-chan per quasi due anni"  
Fu improvvisamente avvolta da un completo silenzio, perfino Genma smise di mangiare. Si guardò attorno e vide gli sguardi sconvolti di Nodoka, Kasumi e Nabiki. Avvertì un lieve sollievo nel vedere Nabiki onestamente sorpresa dopo quell'informazione. Si era chiesta se qualcun altro della famiglia sapesse il segreto e aveva temuto l'idea che la sorella ne fosse al corrente. Non si sarebbe stupita nello scoprire che Nabiki le aveva tenuta nascosta quella verità. Ma dopo quanto successo tra loro qualche settimana prima, si erano avvicinate e non voleva pensare che sua sorella avrebbe mantenuto un tale segreto con lei. Guardò suo padre e il poco sollievo che aveva avvertito per Nabiki si smarrì completamente quando vide il senso di colpa sul suo viso. Lo stomaco si perse da qualche parte quando lo vide scambiare un'occhiata con Genma. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo, tremulo respiro. Akane sapeva che il signor Saotome conosceva la maledizione, glielo aveva detto Ranma. Non era sorpresa che il patriarca dei Saotome avesse mantenuto il segreto perché la sua morale era vaga e il suo obiettivo principale era sempre stato quello di unire le scuole. Un obiettivo che condivideva con suo padre. I due migliori amici erano pappa e ciccia, un'analogia appropriata visto che avevano perfino rubato insieme* in passato. Avevano complottato e pianificato di far sposare i loro figli e Akane aveva cominciato a chiedersi se anche suo padre sapesse della maledizione. Aveva ritenuto impossibile che la trattasse così, sarebbe stato crudele fare una cosa del genere alla propria figlia. Ma ora sapeva di essersi sbagliata.  
"Oh, papà. Tu lo sapevi, vero?" chiese con una vocina.  
Lo shock sparì dai volti di Kasumi e Nabiki mentre si voltavano verso il padre. Il viso di Kasumi mostrava tristezza e delusione quando disse, "Oh, papà. Come hai potuto?"  
Accanto a lei, Nabiki sembrava furiosa. "Hai sempre saputo che P-chan era Ryoga e non ce l'hai detto? Akane l'ha tenuto nella sua stanza. Ha dormito con lei nel suo letto! Come hai potuto permettere che accadesse?"  
"Io...io non...voglio dire, il ragazzo non ha fatto alcun male! Era un maialino, in nome del cielo. Era impossibile che si approfittasse di lei in quel modo!"  
Nabiki lo fissò incredula e disse, "Non puoi essere serio. Era sempre in camera sua. Probabilmente era presente mentre si cambiava! A osservarla! Quel MAIALE magari l'ha seguita fino in bagno! Non c'era bisogno che la toccasse per violarla!" i suoi occhi erano fiammeggianti e il petto era ansante. Come poteva suo padre essere così stupido?  
Soun sussultò al tono e all'accusa. Ma impallidì quando pensò a quanto aveva detto. Non ci aveva mai pensato.  
"Papà, perché hai mantenuto il segreto?" chiese Kasumi con calma, le sopracciglia aggrottate per l'afflizione.  
"Beh...il ragazzo, cioè il maiale, è entrato mentre stavo facendo il bagno ed è saltato nella vasca. Sono rimasto sconvolto quando Ryoga è sbucato improvvisamente, uscendo dal bagno come se niente fosse! Non sapevo cosa fare"  
Soun si accese una sigaretta con mano tremante mentre proseguiva la sua spiegazione. Si perse completamente Genma che tentava di indicargli qualcosa con gli occhi. Fece un lungo tiro ed esalò una scia di fumo prima di continuare. "Dopo il bagno, sono andato da Saotome e abbiamo pensato entrambi di tenere per noi l'informazione visto che Ranma sembrava ingelosirsi quando P-chan era..."  
Soun si interruppe rendendosi conto che Nabiki e Kasumi lo stavano fulminando. Kasumi, addirittura! Guardò Nodoka e la vide rivolgere a Genma un'occhiata piuttosto pericolosa. Deglutì, abbassando le spalle per via degli sguardi provenienti dalle figlie più grandi.  
"Papà, come hai potuto?" ripeté Kasumi, il tono colmo di delusione. Si azzardò a guardare Akane e quello che vide nei suoi occhi gli spezzò il cuore. Sembrava così ferita. Così amareggiata.  
"Akane..."  
Lei volse la testa, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza senza proferire parola.

 

_*In italiano non rende molto, in inglese l'espressione è 'as thick as thieves', e 'thieves' significa effettivamente 'ladri', ma è una frase fatta che letteralmente non ha senso e che per forza di cose dev'essere adattata._


	18. Il punto di rottura: risolutezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Akane camminò verso camera sua con la massima calma. Resistette – a fatica – all'urgenza di chiudere la porta sbattendola. Al momento, il suo corpo stava vibrando di...beh, tutto. Aveva così tanti pensieri ed emozioni ad attraversarla contemporaneamente ed era difficile per lei mantenersi composta. La sua mente continuava a guizzare da una parte all'altra, da una persona all'altra. Da Ryoga a Ranma a suo padre, e poi ricominciava. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e afferrò il cuscino, stringendolo e poi affondandovi il viso. Si sentiva così stupida per non aver visto la verità!  
Ryoga. Ryoga era suo amico. Si era fidata di lui. Oltre a Ranma, era stato uno dei primi ragazzi di cui era riuscita a fidarsi dopo il totale fiasco con Kuno e l'orda dei pervertiti. Certo, era fumantino e irascibile, ma poteva dire la stessa cosa della maggior parte degli artisti marziali che conosceva. Lei inclusa.   
Sopra ogni cosa, lo aveva ritenuto una persona d'onore. Una persona che l'aveva aiutata in momenti difficili. Una persona che c'era sempre stata quando era mancato Ranma. Una persona sulla quale lei aveva potuto contare.  
Ma era successo tutto perché lui aveva una cotta per lei. Pensava di amarla. Fece una smorfia a quell'idea. Era ovvio che non l'amasse, altrimenti non l'avrebbe trattata in quel modo. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che gli piaceva. Perlomeno un presentimento che lui provasse sentimenti per lei, no? Ma non ne aveva avuto idea! Come era potuta essere tanto ignara?   
Il problema era che c'erano pochi ragazzi che avessero mai mostrato un reale interesse per lei. Certo c'era Kuno e tutta l'orda di ragazzi che solevano attaccarla ogni mattina. Ma sapeva che loro la vedevano più come una sfida che altro. A loro piaceva l'idea di averla, l'idea di vincerla, ma non la conoscevano affatto. Non avevano idea di come lei fosse realmente. Cosa pensasse o sentisse. E se ne fregavano. Altrimenti, non l'avrebbero mai attaccata. Per loro importava solo cosa pensavano di lei. La trattavano come una sfida. Letteralmente. Se uno di quegli idioti fosse davvero stato in grado di batterla, era sicura che avrebbe goduto della vittoria. Avrebbe goduto di vantarsi con i compagni di classe. Ma non avrebbe voluto stare davvero con lei. Nessun ragazzo aveva mai mostrato un reale interesse in lei come persona, quindi come poteva riconoscere quando ciò finalmente avveniva?  
Col senno di poi, sapeva riconoscere i sintomi. Il nervosismo di Ryoga quando le parlava, la sua timidezza. Ma aveva sempre pensato che si comportasse così con tutte le ragazze. In maniera innocua. Chi avrebbe pensato che, se in forma umana era sempre timido e balbettante, usava invece la sua forma trasformata per infilarsi nel suo letto? I commenti di Nabiki a cena l'avevano colpita. Era rimasta così sconvolta e ferita dopo aver scoperto che Ryoga era P-chan, che non aveva pensato al resto. Si era infilato in camera sua per osservarla mentre si cambiava? O nel bagno, mentre faceva il bagno? Le venne la nausea al pensiero. Non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a camminare in giro completamente nuda di fronte a P-chan.  
-Dopotutto- pensò amaramente, -era solo il mio animaletto.-  
Improvvisamente le venne in mente che magari lui si era approfittato anche delle sue sorelle. Avrebbe potuto benissimo entrare in camera di Nabiki per osservarla. Kasumi avrebbe potuto trovarlo in giro, per poi portarlo a casa stringendolo al petto. Magari si era approfittato di loro per tutto il tempo! Ed era stata lei a portarlo in casa. Aveva insistito perché rimanesse. Sentì la pressione sotto gli occhi mentre le lacrime prendevano forma. Chiuse gli occhi, col senso di colpa che la invadeva. Se si era approfittato di loro, era tutta colpa sua. Ma non voleva piangere. Temeva che se avesse cominciato a farlo, non avrebbe più smesso. Tentò di mettere da parte la tristezza, concentrandosi sulla rabbia. E aveva molto per cui essere arrabbiata. Aveva detto a Ryoga molte cose mentre era P-chan. Aveva condiviso dei segreti con lui, i suoi pensieri, i suoi sentimenti. Gli aveva detto di voler essere lei a ereditare il dojo. Di voler far proseguire la scuola Tendo. Gli aveva detto che, nella sua famiglia, si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua. Gli aveva confidato quanto le mancasse sua madre. Gli aveva detto delle cose quando era convinta fosse il suo animaletto, cose che non avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno. Akane tremò realizzando quanto profondamente lui l'avesse ingannata. Non si era mai sentita così violata in vita sua. Invadere i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni era molto peggio del fatto che lui si servisse della sua maledizione per palpeggiarla.  
E suo padre lo aveva saputo! Con soddisfazione aveva permesso che tutto accadesse! Non solo, ma aveva anche approfittato della situazione per rendere Ranma geloso, sperando che loro due si sarebbero avvicinati. Come aveva potuto? Come aveva potuto farle una cosa simile? Alla sua stessa figlia. Ma la risposta era ovvia; non gliene era importato. Oh, amava lei e le sue sorelle. Avrebbe, a modo suo, fatto di tutto per loro. Ma il suo amore era astratto. Non le conosceva davvero né teneva a loro in quanto singoli individui. Era all'antica e teneva solo al fatto che avessero un buon matrimonio. L'unica cosa che sembrava contare di più, per lui, era l'unione dei due rami delle Scuole di Arti Marziali Indiscriminate. Era stato abbondantemente chiaro durante tutto il disastro scatenato dal breve fidanzamento di Nabiki con Ranma. Suo padre non aveva per caso reso evidente che per lui non aveva importanza chi sposasse Ranma, purché fosse una di loro? Non aveva nemmeno dato peso al fatto che quella situazione la ferisse molto. Non aveva detto nulla mentre sua sorella la stava rendendo infelice, tormentandola. Aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi soltanto al pensiero che Nabiki potesse vendere il suo prezioso dojo. Ma com'era potuto arrivare fino a quel punto...?  
Era suo padre. I padri dovevano proteggere i figli. No? Non dovevano offrirli per adempiere a qualche promessa o per ottenere un pasto gratis.  
Ma quando aveva capito che suo padre sapeva del segreto di Ryoga, non si era sentita molto sorpresa. Delusa, ma non sorpresa. E non sapeva se quella consapevolezza la facesse sentire meglio o peggio. Scosse il capo e si portò le mani sulla fronte. Non voleva più pensare a suo padre. Le faceva troppo male. Il petto cominciò a sussultare e le lacrime le rigarono il volto. Le asciugò bruscamente e tentò di pensare a qualcos'altro ma la sua mente atterrò dove stava vorticando da tutto il giorno, su Ranma. Poteva accettare il suo desiderio di mantenere il segreto di Ryoga, dopo aver fatto una promessa. Non le piaceva ma poteva accettarlo. Era tutto il resto che le faceva davvero male.  
Come Ryoga, era ovvio che Ranma non aveva mai avuto intenzione di dirle la verità. Avrebbe continuato a mentirle per il resto della sua vita! Era quello che non riusciva ad accettare. Aiutare Ryoga a nascondere il segreto da lei era più importante di tutto il resto?  
Strane cose che non avevano mai avuto senso cominciarono ad essere chiare. Aveva sempre pensato che Ranma fosse stato un pervertito a sgattaiolare in camera sua, quella sera in cui aveva adottato P-chan, ma ora capiva che aveva tentato di far uscire P-chan dalla stanza. Quell'incidente l'aveva portata a ritenerlo un maniaco, come tutti gli altri ragazzi a scuola, perché aveva voluto forzarla a fare qualcosa. Quel singolo momento l'aveva portata a diffidare di lui per molto tempo. Quel singolo momento aveva causato una grossa incrinatura tra loro. Le ci era voluto un sacco di tempo per andare oltre a quel pregiudizio, per arrivare a fidarsi di lui. E tutto si sarebbe potuto evitare se soltanto lui le avesse detto la verità dopo che lei lo aveva trovato nella propria camera con quel...bollitore pieno d'acqua!  
Spalancò gli occhi ricordandosi l'ultima informazione. Lo ricordava in versione maschile quella sera, quindi non aveva bisogno del bollitore. Si era arrabbiata così tanto vedendolo sdraiato su di sé mentre lei dormiva, che se ne era completamente dimenticata! Se solo ci avesse riflettuto un po', forse avrebbe capito tutto prima. Ma come avrebbe potuto collegare il bollitore con il maialino?   
Ranma aveva cercato di proteggerla da Ryoga, no? Aveva tentato di farlo uscire dalla sua stanza? Non faceva che cercare di liberarsi di P-chan ogni volta che si presentava. Ma perché cercava di proteggere lei o perché era geloso? E in tutto quel tempo, avrebbe potuto mettere fine a ogni cosa se solo avesse escogitato un modo per farglielo sapere! Quell'unica bugia aveva causato un mare di problemi!  
-Dannazione! Che confusione!-  
Sapeva che in parte era stata lei a peggiorare la situazione. Una parte di lei era sempre stata segretamente divertita della sua gelosia su qualcosa di così sciocco e banale come il suo animaletto. Si era sentita lusingata dal fatto che Ranma si ingelosisse così facilmente. Non aveva volontariamente tentato di accendere quella gelosia, non proprio. Okay, forse il comportamento di lui l'aveva portata ad agire in modo extra affettuoso con P-chan, ingelosendo ulteriormente il fidanzato, e a lei era piaciuto. Non la si poteva totalmente biasimare, no? Non era stata colpa sua, no?  
Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore iniziando a sentirsi in colpa.  
-No!-  
Non era stata colpa sua. Ranma si era sempre ingelosito per cose stupide, in continuazione, quindi perché lei avrebbe dovuto ritenere strano che fosse geloso del suo animale domestico. La sua gelosia era una delle cose che la rassicurava. Era un segno del suo interesse. O almeno così pensava. Così come il suo bisogno di proteggerla e di andare a salvarla l'aveva sempre fatta sentire speciale. Non sapeva quando fosse accaduto, ma aveva cominciato ad affidarsi a lui affinché la proteggesse. Non che avesse bisogno di protezione – a parte quando si doveva affrontare un occasionale cattivo super cattivo o una bestia mitologica – ma era bello sapere che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, per lei. Che lui avrebbe sempre corso per salvarla. Anche se sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto per qualsiasi altra ragazza presente nella sua via perché era stata presente quando lui aveva cercato di salvare sia Shan Pu che Ukyo in diverse occasioni. Ma perfino durante il dramma che riguardava Ukyo, aveva scelto di afferrare lei e non la cuoca durante una caduta. Significava qualcosa, no?  
Quindi le faceva ancora più male pensare che lui avesse permesso che venisse violata. Aveva lasciato che accadesse per anni. Significava che a lui non importava?  
Pensò all'ultima settimana trascorsa. A quanto si erano avvicinati e a quanto avevano condiviso l'uno con l'altra, a tutte le volte trascorse a parlare sul tetto. Avrebbe potuto dirglielo in una di quelle occasioni. O in qualsiasi altra trascorsa da soli. Poteva capire che lui avesse temuto che lei si sarebbe arrabbiata, perché si sarebbe arrabbiata di sicuro. Ma sarebbe stato più facile...no, non più facile. Sarebbe stato meglio se lei avesse appreso la verità da lui. Ma che Taro dovesse parlarle della maledizione come se fosse ovvio le faceva dubitare della propria intelligenza. Un sacco di persone lo sapevano e glielo avevano tenuto nascosto. Probabilmente ridendo alle sue spalle. Pensò che di sicuro Shan Pu lo avesse fatto e il pensiero le fece arrossire le guance per l'imbarazzo.  
-Che stupida!-  
Quante persone avevano riso a sue spese? Ranma lo aveva fatto? Come poteva fidarsi di lui?  
Le si torse lo stomaco ad un altro pensiero che le fioccò in testa. Cos'altro le stava tenendo nascosto?  
Sentì la gola costringersi nel tentativo di deglutire, senza successo. Scosse il capo tentando di eliminare l'idea dalla mente ma gli occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime. Stava diventando troppo difficile trattenerle.   
-Ranma- pensò, sospirando. Un'immagine del ragazzo col codino le balzò in testa. In quell'immagine aveva le braccia incrociate, un sorrisetto compiaciuto – che lei segretamente amava – e lei rimase attonita dalle emozioni che la riempirono. Nonostante tutto, lo amava ancora. Pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscita a smettere di amarlo.  
In quel momento, desiderava di poterlo fare. Era possibile trovare l'amore della propria vita a sedici anni? Non pensava che avrebbe mai amato qualcuno come amava Ranma. Provava così tanto per lui, sembrava impossibile provarne di più per qualcun altro. Aveva pensato che lui la ricambiasse. Ma con tutte quelle nuove informazioni, dubitava che avesse mai tenuto a lei. Scosse il capo rendendosi conto di essere ingiusta. Lui teneva a lei. Era sicura che stesse per dirle quello che provava, cioè che la amav...  
Respinse il pensiero, incapace di gestirlo. Ora la domanda era, come potevano andare avanti? Ci sarebbero riusciti, se lei non poteva fidarsi di lui? Non ne aveva idea. Pur sapendo che era lui a causare la sua attuale tristezza, non voleva fare altro che andare da lui. Voleva essere stretta fra le sue forti braccia. Voleva trovare conforto nel suo abbraccio. Voleva che le accarezzasse la schiena per rassicurarla. Voleva farle appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla, tenendola vicina a sé. Voleva che le dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Voleva solo stare con lui. Avvertì gli occhi inumidirsi al pensiero. Si sentiva patetica nell'avere bisogno dell'unica persona che l'aveva ferita così tanto. Si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso della mano e si lisciò i capelli quando udì un colpo alla porta.  
"Akane, posso entrare?" chiese Nodoka da dietro la porta. Schiarendosi la gola e indossando un sorriso teso sul volto, rispose, "Sì, avanti"  
Quando entrò in camera, Nodoka trovò Akane seduta sul letto. L'espressione sul viso della giovane le spezzò il cuore. Era ovvio che stesse tentando di risultare coraggiose ma la matriarca dei Saotome riuscì a captare la tristezza nei suoi occhi al di là del sorriso forzato. Senza dire nulla, Nodoka chiuse piano la porta e si sedette accanto ad Akane. Mise un braccio intorno alle spalle della ragazza e l'attirò a sé. Appoggiò la guancia sul capo della ragazza, rimanendo zitta. Era trascorso molto tempo da quando la giovane aveva avuto un conforto materno ma ciò non significava che non sapeva riconoscerne uno. Si domandò se con sua madre si sarebbe sentita così se fosse stata viva e l'avesse stretta a quel modo. Se sua madre fosse stata viva, avrebbe acconsentito al fidanzamento combinato o si sarebbe opposta? Avrebbe consentito a suo padre di tenerle nascosto quel segreto?  
No. Se sua madre fosse stata viva, non avrebbe permesso che le cose prendessero una piega tanto brutta. Sua madre l'avrebbe supportata. Sarebbe stata l'unica persona a comprenderla. Le mancava così tanto. Akane chiuse gli occhi, tentando di reprimere le lacrime, ma fu inutile. Il semplice gesto di comprensione di Nodoka, quella semplice offerta di conforto abbatté le mura che aveva usato tutto il giorno per tenere le emozioni a bada. La rabbia che aveva provato per via delle bugie. La stupidità, per non aver capito quanto era così ovvio. Il senso di colpa che inconsapevolmente aveva reso le cose peggiori. L'assoluto dolore che aveva provato nello scoprire di essere stata ingannata da così tante persone.   
Improvvisamente, quel dolore fu immenso. Il petto le faceva male per l'agonia. La gola sembrava così spessa per aver tentato di trattenere le lacrime che divenne difficile respirare. Gli occhi le bruciavano a causa delle lacrime. Tutto il suo corpo iniziò a tremare. Incapace di trattenere oltre l'esplosione di emozioni che la stava sommergendo, si raggomitolò contro la donna, si mise le mani sul viso, scoppiando a piangere.

 

Dopo aver sofferto a causa di un gran silenzio, ma fortunatamente la cena era stata breve, Ranma aveva dovuto sopportare la strigliata di sua madre, riferita sia a lui che a suo padre. Era rimasta sconvolta nello scoprire che i due avevano consentito allo 'strano ragazzo' di approfittarsi di Akane. Aveva detto chiaramente di essere delusa di entrambi. Aveva proseguito, dicendo a Ranma che non riteneva virile aver permesso a un altro uomo di dormire con la sua fidanzata. Quando entrambi avevano cominciato a balbettare per difendersi, lei aveva indicato la katana e i due si erano ghiacciati per la paura. Per fortuna, lei aveva avuto molto altro da dire riguardo a onore e rispetto. Durante il suo sproloquio, aveva abbassato la lama dell'onore e i due avevano emesso un enorme sospiro di sollievo. Finito di rimproverarli, aveva rivolto loro l'occhiata più fredda che Ranma le avesse mai visto addosso, uscendo poi dalla stanza. Insicuro di dove fosse andata, il ragazzo aveva pensato che fosse meglio aspettare in camera per qualche momento prima di uscire.  
Voleva disperatamente trovare un modo per farsi perdonare da Akane. Per farle capire che non aveva voluto ferirla intenzionalmente, ma non sapeva come fare. Sapeva di volerla vedere ma sapeva anche che lei lo avrebbe respinto. Quindi, usando l'Umi-Sen Ken, s'intrufolò in camera sua, per darle un'occhiata. Per vedere se stava bene. Fu sorpreso di vedere sua madre. Ma fu sconvolto da Akane. Non l'aveva mai vista così affranta. I suoi occhi erano gonfi e rossi mentre grosse lacrime le rigavano le guance. Il suo viso era arrossato e a chiazze, il naso colava. Aveva un aspetto orribile e la colpa era sua. Desiderava disperatamente allungarsi per accarezzarle i capelli. Per essere la spalla su cui farla piangere. Per abbracciarla intorno alle spalle. Per esserle di conforto. Ma sapeva che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto trovarsi lì. Lei si sarebbe arrabbiata ancora di più se avesse scoperto di essere stata vista in quello stato. Quindi si spostò in un angolo della stanza e si sedette con le gambe chiuse contro il petto, appoggiando il capo sulle ginocchia. Rimase lì ad osservare, punendosi da solo. Ogni singhiozzo di Akane era come una lancia conficcata nel cuore.

 

Ranma pianse fino a che Akane non fu esausta per il pianto. Era così stanca da non opporre resistenza quando Nodoka la spostò gentilmente sulla schiena, rimboccandole le coperte prima di spegnere la luce e uscire dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta. Ranma rimase nel suo angolo finché non sentì il respiro di Akane divenire dolce e regolare. Gli ci volle tutta la propria forza per tenere a bada le proprie emozioni in modo da rimanere in modalità Umi-Sen Ken. Fu contento di vederla addormentarsi e sperò che non avesse incubi. Si consentì di sfiorare con mano leggera i suoi capelli, scostando la frangia, e abbassandosi per depositare un bacio lieve sulla sua fronte. Uscì dalla finestra, dirigendosi verso il tetto. Finalmente si liberò dell'Umi-Sen Ken. La tecnica segreta dei Saotome veniva utilizzata soltanto quando si azzeravano le emozioni, rendendo il chi e la propria presenza impercettibili. Ranma era riuscito a imparare quella tecnica rapidamente perché aveva molti dei principi in comune con l'Anima di Ghiaccio, che aveva dovuto apprendere per usare l'Hiryu Shoten Ha. Quello che molte persone non sapevano era che, una volta che l'utilizzatore si liberava o dell'Umi-Sen Ken o dell'Anima di Ghiaccio, le emozioni e i sentimenti che erano stati soppressi tornavano poi alla carica tutti insieme. Non era mai un'esperienza piacevole ma in quel momento lui barcollò per il flusso di emozioni che lo riempì. Si diede un attimo per recuperare l'equilibrio prima di stendersi sulla schiena. Fissò senza vederlo davvero il cielo nero e nuvoloso, il quale sembrava riflettere il suo umore. Non aveva mai pensato che mantenere quel segreto l'avrebbe ferita così tanto. Aveva pensato che lei gli avrebbe gridato addosso, si sarebbe infuriata, lo avrebbe colpito. Sarebbe stato molto più facile. Non aveva mai visto nulla di così devastante come Akane che scoppiava in lacrime. Ma non capiva perché fosse così sconvolta. Sì, le aveva mentito per anni. Non l'avrebbe negato né tentato di minimizzare quanto ciò avrebbe potuto farle male. Ma pensava che quella reazione non fosse giustificata. Era troppo esagerata per una persona forte come lei, e la forza non era intesa in senso fisico. Poi, finalmente capì che non si trattava soltanto di lui. Prima, lei era rimasta sconvolta dall'aver scoperto che molte persone sapevano della maledizione. Si era arrabbiata perché Shan Pu lo sapeva. Ancora non aveva idea del perché l'amazzone avesse mantenuto il segreto sul fatto che Ranma sapesse di Ryoga e non avrebbe mai saputo se la teoria di Akane fosse giusta. Da quando le amazzoni se n'erano andate, quello fu il primo momento in cui Ranma desiderò vedere Shan Pu. Voleva chiederle se Akane avesse ragione. Ma anche se lo avesse scoperto, non sarebbe cambiato nulla. La questione era ancora più grossa. Aveva visto come aveva reagito scoprendo che suo padre sapeva della maledizione. Era apparsa così devastata. Ranma non aveva avuto idea del fatto che Soun lo sapesse ma non era rimasto sorpreso; lui e suo padre erano molto amici. Se fosse stato suo padre e mantenere un tale segreto con lui, sarebbe stato disturbante ma lo avrebbe accettato. Ma suo padre aveva fatto cose stupide per tutta la vita. Akane e il signor Tendo sembravano avere una relazione diversa, quindi aveva senso che una tale scoperta la colpisse tanto. Come si sarebbe sentito, lui, se avesse scoperto che tante persone stavano mantenendo un segreto con lui? Si sarebbe incazzato. E il pensiero che Akane avesse potuto nascondergli una cosa del genere per così tanto tempo? Si sarebbe sentito completamente tradito.  
Ranma sospirò. Ora che stava comprendendo come lei doveva sentirsi, ancora non aveva idea di cosa fare. Non aveva idea di cos'avesse raggiunto. Finalmente erano arrivati a un punto nella loro relazione in cui erano felici! Quella storia aveva rovinato tutto? Lei non voleva più stare con lui? Lo odiava?  
Il suo cuore pulsò al pensiero. Aveva tentato di confessarle i propri sentimenti mentre stavano discutendo ma lei lo aveva fermato. Dalla sua reazione, gli era parso che lei sapesse cos'avrebbe detto e lo aveva fermato. Significava che non le importava? Che non le importava più di lui?  
Non sapeva cos'avrebbe fatto se lo avesse lasciato. Non pensava di poter vivere senza di lei. Un'immagine di Akane stesa e inerme fra le sue braccia gli lampeggiò in mente e sentimenti di perdita e disperazione lo riempirono. Odiava pensare a quel momento, odiava la sensazione di totale devastazione e inutilità. Si era sentito così perso allora, senza indicazioni su dove andare, senza idee su cosa fare all'idea di lei, morta per davvero. Si rese conto di sentirsi allo stesso modo, in quel momento. Non in maniera così estrema perché lei era sana e salva in casa. Ma l'idea che lei non lo volesse più gli creava un buco in petto. No, decisamente non poteva vivere senza di lei. Non poteva. Soltanto il pensiero lo portò a sollevare le mani agli occhi, tentanto di reprimere le lacrime. Piangere non era virile. Si prese un momento per placare il respiro e tentare di mantenere le emozioni sotto controllo. Facendo un profondo respiro, il cielo si aprì e la pioggia iniziò a cadergli addosso. Per una volta, se ne infischiò della trasformazione e ne fu in realtà contento. Mentre le gocce d'acqua gli cascavano sul viso, si mescolarono con le lacrime che finalmente lasciò scorrere libere. Le ragazze potevano piangere.

 

Il mattino dopo Ranma scese presto per la colazione e fu il primo a sedersi al tavolo. Quando tutti iniziarono a raggiungerlo, fu felice di vedere che Akane aveva deciso di unirsi alla famiglia per il pasto. Non l'avrebbe biasimata se avesse voluto evitare tutti. La osservò entrare nella stanza, notando che i suoi occhi erano ancora leggermente gonfi, ma per il resto non mostrava i segni del crollo emotivo della sera precedente. Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, lui le rivolse un breve sorriso speranzoso. Lei sostenne il contatto visivo per un momento prima di interromperlo. Il cuore di lui affondò. Quando Akane si sedette, Kasumi iniziò a far passare il riso. A giudicare dalle scodelle mezze vuote riservate agli uomini, era ovvio che fosse ancora arrabbiata con loro. Genma si accigliò vedendo la sua porzione e stava per chiederne altra quando sua moglie lo guardò. L'occhiata che gli rivolse gli fece morire la protesta in gola e si sentì fortunato di avere quel poco di cibo. Quando la maggiore delle sorelle Tendo porse la scodella al padre, Soun indossò quello che pensava essere un sorriso vincente e disse, "Grazie, Kasumi!"  
"Di niente, papà" disse lei automaticamente, senza alcuna traccia di calore. Da parte di chiunque altro, il tono sarebbe apparso mite, ma da parte di Kasumi quello significava essere freddi come il vento artico. Il labbro di Soun prese a tremare e i suoi occhi a inumidirsi.  
"Piantala, papà" scattò Nabiki. Gli occhi sottili e la fronte aggrottata gli dissero che il suo scoppiare in lacrime non sarebbe stato tollerato visto che lei lo riteneva colpevole. Soun deglutì, guardando la propria scodella. Le sue figlie più grandi avevano espresso chiaramente, la sera prima, di essere dalla parte di Akane e se lui voleva il loro perdono, avrebbe prima dovuto ottenere quello della figlia più piccola. Allungandosi a prendere il the, lo sorseggiò prima di rivolgersi ad Akane.  
"Buongiorno, Akane" disse, il tono più gentile che gli riuscì.  
"Buongiorno" replicò lei, senza disturbarsi di guardarlo.  
"Hai dormito bene, cara?"  
"Sì"  
"Hai dei piani per oggi?"  
"Sì"  
"Oh, bene" attese un attimo, sperando che lei si sarebbe spiegata. Quando ciò non accadde, aggiunse, "Quali sono?"  
"Non fare nulla"  
Soun sembrò ferito mentre fissava la figlia, che ancora non lo guardava. Nonostante i suoi modi da maschiaccio, era sempre stata una figlia amorevole e quella freddezza gli faceva molto male. Aveva sperato di facilitare le proprie scuse in quel modo ma sembrava che tale opzione non fosse ben accolta.  
"Akane?"  
"Sì?"  
Soun si schiarì la gola prima di dire, "Mi dispiace di non averti detto della maledizione di Ryoga. Non avrei dovuto nascondertelo. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi"  
In quanto capofamiglia, non era abituato a scusarsi per le proprie azioni, nonostante fossero sbagliate. Fu quindi leggermente imbarazzante ma doveva farlo. Tutta la famiglia osservò Akane mettere giù la scodella e sorseggiare il proprio the prima di posare la tazzina con cautela.  
"Sei perdonato"  
Un largo sorriso apparve sulla faccia di Soun. Era stato più facile del previsto farsi perdonare dalla figlia. Emise una risatina e disse, "Bene! Allora, perché non..."  
Akane lo interruppe, "Grazie per la colazione, Kasumi e zietta", poi si alzò e uscì dalla stanza. Rimasto a tavola, il sorriso di Soun vacillò, poi disse, "Beh, probabilmente ha una giornata piena". Fissò la sua schiena mentre usciva. Sembrava che lo avesse perdonato ma sapeva di avere una lunga strada da percorrere prima di riguadagnare la sua fiducia. Nabiki roteò gli occhi, borbottando, "Sì, continua a ripeterlo a te stesso". Non le era sfuggito che Akane non lo avesse chiamato 'papà' nemmeno una volta, né che non lo avesse guardato in faccia. Sembrava che suo padre non fosse ancora salvo. Si inorgoglì al pensiero che la sorellina si stesse facendo rispettare. Guardò poi Ranma, di fronte a sé, notando che a malapena aveva toccato il cibo.   
-Bene- pensò senza pietà. Nabiki non avrebbe perdonato né suo padre né Ranma per aver nascosto quel segreto e sperava che entrambi soffrissero visto che era ovvio che sua sorella stesse male. Era rimasta sconvolta nell'apprendere di quel segreto, poi si era sentita irritata. Come aveva fatto una cosa tanto importante a sfuggirle? Ma era contenta di non averlo saputo. Ora che le cose funzionavano tra loro, non avrebbe voluto fare parte di un qualcosa che feriva tanto la sua sorellina. Ranma mise giù la scodella poco dopo e si alzò da tavola. Per la prima volta in vita sua, non aveva fame. Si diresse verso la stanza della fidanzata, bussando leggermente e dicendo, "Akane, posso entrare?"  
Fu accolto da un momento di silenzio prima della sua replica, "Sì"  
Rilasciò il fiato che non si era nemmeno accorto di trattenere e aprì la porta. La trovò seduta alla scrivania, a scrivere qualcosa. Non si disturbò a sollevare lo sguardo quando lui entrò, rivolgendogli la schiena.  
"Possiamo parlare?"  
"No"  
Fu impreparato per quella risposta e ne rimase shockato.  
"No?"  
Akane sospirò. Sapeva di dover parlare con lui, ma non ne aveva affatto voglia. Ma non voleva procrastinare. Mise giù la matita e fissò fuori dalla finestra.  
"Va bene. Di cosa vuoi parlare?"  
"Io...volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace"  
"Ti sei già scusato ieri" disse lei bruscamente.  
"Lo so...ma volevo soltanto dirti che non ho mai voluto ferirti. Non avevo pensato a come ti saresti sentita"  
"Non hai pensato affatto a me, no?"  
"L'ho fatto! Lo giuro, solo che...non ci ho riflettuto. Pensavo che ti saresti arrabbiata con me per averti nascosto il segreto ma non ho pensato ad altro. È stata una cosa stupida. Ora lo so. So come devi sentirti..."  
"Non sai niente di come mi sento!" sibilò lei, interrompendolo. Si voltò verso di lui, senza però guardarlo negli occhi.  
"No, infatti! Ma non sembri disposta a dirmelo. Mi parli a malapena e nemmeno mi guardi!" gridò lui. La rabbia e la frustrazione che provava verso se stesso ebbero la meglio. Lei sollevò il viso e lo guardò. Il fuoco che le vide in volto lo impressionò.  
"Come se tu fossi stato onesto e aperto con me?"  
"So che non lo sono stato! Ci...ci sto provando"  
"Beh, è un po' troppo tardi, no? Avresti potuto rivelarmi il segreto in qualsiasi momento. Anche se non pensavi di poterlo fare all'inizio, noi...le cose sono cambiate, o no? Abbiamo...abbiamo trascorso tanto tempo a parlare e non hai nemmeno preso in considerazione di dirmelo, non è vero?"  
"Non volevo sconvolgerti"  
"Beh, ottimo lavoro" disse lei acida.  
"Pensi che mi sia piaciuto non dirtelo? Lo odiavo! Odiavo che ti piacesse Ryoga più di me. Odiavo che la mia maledizione causasse tanti problemi tra noi, quando la sua maledizione lo portava a esserti più vicino!" gridò avvicinandosi a lei. Akane si alzò all'improvviso, facendo cadere la sedia. Si avvicinò e si mise in punta di piedi.  
"Non mi piaceva Ryoga più di te, idiota! Mi piaceva P-chan! Mi piaceva il mio animale domestico. Amavo il mio animale domestico" fece un profondo respiro e deglutì in modo udibile. "Lo amavo. Era un membro della famiglia per me. E ora è come se fosse morto. Anzi, è peggio! Se fosse morto, potrei ancora pensare ai bei momenti trascorsi insieme. Ma ora, quando penso a lui, mi viene da vomitare"  
Fece un passo indietro, ansimando nel tentativo di non piangere. "Tutto quello che sento è disgusto per essere stata usata. Non penso ad altro che a lui che mi stava appiccicato", incrociò le mani sopra al petto, "e io che lo portavo nel letto con me", indicò il letto, "e tu lo hai sempre saputo!"  
"Pensi che mi piacesse? Lo odiavo!" Ranma agitò le mani e si tirò i capelli per l'agitazione, "Mi faceva impazzire ogni volta che veniva qui! Ho sempre cercato di togliertelo di dosso!"  
"Ma tutto quello che dovevi fare per impedire che accadesse era dirmelo! Dovevi farmi vedere la sua trasformazione con i miei occhi e tutto sarebbe finito!"  
"Pensi che non lo sappia?! Mi dispiace! Non so nemmeno dirti quanto mi dispiace!", fece qualche profondo respiro, tentando di calmarsi, "Dimmi cosa devo fare. Come ti convinco a credermi? Come posso migliorare la situazione?"  
"Non lo so. Davvero. Mi...mi serve più tempo"  
Lui la fissò, sapendo che era sincera. Se lo avesse saputo, glielo avrebbe detto. Non lo avrebbe tenuto alla larga solo per punirlo. Non era da lei. Non sapendo cosa fare, balbettò appena, "Uhm...okay. Io...vado"  
Attese un momento, sperando di ricevere una risposta da lei, qualsiasi risposta, prima di andarsene. Rimase deluso e ferito quando la vide immobile, senza nemmeno lanciargli uno sguardo.

 

Trascorsero un paio di giorni da quella discussione. Gli studenti a scuola non poterono fare a meno di notare il cambiamento tra Ranma e Akane. La coppia apparentemente felice era sparita e ciò che la rimpiazzava spaventò tutti. Prima, quando i due litigavano, erano rumorosi e spesso violenti. Ora, erano sinistramente silenziosi. Un termine che normalmente non descriveva nessuno dei due. Alcuni degli studenti più strambi avevano paragonato la situazione all'occhio di un ciclone; per il momento erano tutti al sicuro, ma nessuno sapeva per quanto tempo. L'unica persona che sembrava allegra di quel cambiamento era Ukyo, ma nessuno se ne stupì. Ranma era alla frutta. Non ce la faceva più. Oramai Akane lo guardava a malapena e, quando lo faceva, era impossibile capire come si sentisse. Non lo stava nemmeno ignorando. Era cortese con lui. Rispondeva sempre alle sue domande ma usando la minore quantità possibile di parole. Non dava mai inizio a una conversazione. Quando lui entrava in una stanza, lei se ne andava poco dopo. Era frustrante! Il suo atteggiamento iniziava a spaventarlo. Sembrava una persona completamente diversa. Era una strana fusione di Kasumi e Nabiki. I suoi lineamenti erano neutrali al massimo ma rimaneva completamente gentile, come la più grande delle sorelle Tendo. Ma era così fredda da sembrare come Nabiki, senza emanare alcuna gioia. A lui mancava la sua risata. Il suo sorriso. Gli mancava semplicemente lei. Era strano sentire la mancanza di una persona che vedeva tutti i giorni. Gli mancava la sua compagnia nonostante gli fosse accanto. Gli mancavano le loro conversazioni anche quando parlavano. Si poteva desiderare ardentemente qualcuno anche se non se n'era mai andato?  
A rendere la situazione peggiore c'era il fatto che lei stesse trattando tutti allo stesso modo. Era preoccupato perché non sembrava più amichevole con nessuno. Aveva effettivamente eretto un muro intorno a sé e nessuno sembrava essere in grado di abbatterlo. Aveva osservato, da un punto nascosto dietro a un cespuglio, come Yuka e Sayuri avessero tentato di coinvolgerla in una conversazione durante il pranzo. Avevano ricevuto soltanto un breve sorriso da lei prima che distogliesse lo sguardo e lo fissasse nel vuoto. Non gli era sfuggito lo scambio di occhiate preoccupate tra le due amiche. E la sera precedente, sua madre le aveva chiesto se volesse aiutarla a preparare la cena e lei aveva detto di no. Di no! Akane, che non perdeva mai un'occasione per aiutare con la cena, aveva detto di no. Non poteva credere di aver realmente sperato di vederla cucinare!  
Seduto su una panca a scuola, pensò che la stava perdendo in più di un senso. Riusciva a sentirla mentre si allontanava sempre di più col tempo. Ancora peggio, non era più lei. Dov'era la ragazza esuberante di cui si era innamorato? La testa calda amante della vita che faceva sorridere gli altri? Aveva tentato di darle il suo spazio ma le cose non sembravano migliorare. Erano trascorsi due giorni interi e nulla era cambiato. Due giorni! Bisognava fare qualcosa. Si alzò improvvisamente e si colpì il palmo aperto con il pugno destro quando la lampadina si accese. Non l'avrebbe persa. Avrebbe riavuto la sua vecchia Akane. L'avrebbe riconquistata. Le avrebbe fatto la corte! Con le gambe leggermente divaricate e le braccia incrociate sul petto gonfio, si riempì di fiducia nella propria abilità di farsi perdonare. Dietro di lui, due studenti con una bandiera giapponese si formarono mentre la banda marciava suonando 'Eye of the Tiger'. Una ragazza a sinistra inciampò e la scatola che stava trasportando volò in aria, facendo uscire tutti i coriandoli che lo investirono. Ranma reclinò la testa e rise apertamente. Intorno a lui, gli studenti facevano segni di avvertimento, muovendosi il più velocemente possibile, o scuotendo il capo mentre si rendevano conto che la leggera tregua dalla follia di Nerima era finita.


	19. Fare ammenda: corteggiamenti e consigli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Vagando per il dojo, Ranma stava facendo qualcosa per il quale non era noto: stava pensando. Dopo l'attacco di sicurezza avuto a scuola, i suoi nervi stavano cominciando ad avere la meglio su di lui rendendosi conto di non sapere cosa fare per riconquistare la sua fidanzata. Aveva fatto un gran casino, quindi suppose di dover far qualcosa di altrettanto grande per farsi perdonare. Ma cosa? Davvero, non ne aveva idea. Il problema era che non era abituato a cercare di farsi piacere dalle ragazze, succedeva e basta. Che lui lo volesse o meno. E, a dirla tutta, chi le poteva biasimare? Tuttavia, Akane era sempre stata diversa ed era una cosa che gli piaceva di lei. Quindi avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per mostrarle quanto ci teneva. Doveva dimostrarle quanto lei fosse importante per lui. La situazione lo disorientava ma quando cominciò a riflettere come avrebbe fatto per una strategia di combattimento, si rilassò un po'. Sapeva che, se si trattava di un combattimento, avrebbe sempre vinto, e il compito risultava meno spaventoso. Trovava sempre un modo per vincere. Vagò ancora un po' mentre un piano cominciava a formarglisi in mente, -Funzionerà- pensò. Fece una smorfia realizzando che sarebbe stato orribilmente imbarazzante ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena se fosse riuscito a far capire ad Akane quanto lei significava per lui. Sì, avrebbe funzionato ma il piano richiedeva...beh, una progettazione e del tempo. Quindi, finché non fosse stato pronto, l'avrebbe blandita un po' e nel mentre avrebbe messo in atto il suo piano e, se tutto fosse andato bene, sarebbe riuscito a riconquistarla entro la fine della settimana.

 

Martedì mattina  
Ore 07.45

Posizionato in un condotto di ventilazione, Ranma Saotome aveva una visione diretta dell'armadietto di Akane. Era uscito per andare a scuola un'ora prima del solito. Era arrivato da quindici minuti. Non era mai arrivato a scuola così presto prima – di solito ce la faceva a malapena nel momento in cui la campanella suonava – e trovò l'atmosfera un po' angosciante. I corridoi erano privi degli studenti che di solito correvano tutt'intorno. Sembravano esageratamente larghi senza i corpi che si scontravano e che normalmente occupavano lo spazio. C'era un silenzio tombale, nemmeno gli insegnanti erano ancora arrivati. I suoi passi sembravano echeggiare mentre camminava lungo i corridoi sinistramente silenziosi, in opposizione agli alti suoni causati da chiacchiere e pettegolezzi che solitamente riempivano lo spazio. Era tutto pronto per la prima parte del corteggiamento di Akane. Oggi sarebbe stato semplice, doveva lasciare un simbolo d'affetto, sapeva che le ragazze lo apprezzavano. Tentò di muoversi per mettersi più comodo ma non poté fare molto visto che a malapena riusciva a stare nel condotto. Sospirò rendendosi conto di essere arrivato troppo presto. Ma non aveva voluto farsi vedere da nessuno, né rivelare la sua posizione; voleva osservarla rimanendo nascosto e vedere la sua reazione con i propri occhi. Dopo dieci scomodi minuti durante i quali osservò gli studenti iniziare a rifluire all'interno – com'è che tutti quanti arrivavano così presto? - finalmente vide la sua fidanzata dirigersi al suo armadietto. Mentre camminava, Ranma vide diversi ragazzi salutarla e soffermarsi a guardarla, alcuni discretamente e altri palesemente. Il meno offensivo si limitò a lanciarle un'occhiata da capo a piedi. Un altro aveva voltato il collo mentre lei camminava per guardarle il sedere, schiantandosi contro l'anta aperta di un armadietto. Un altro le fischiò dietro. Quasi lasciò il suo nascondiglio. La guardavano sempre in quel modo? Non l'aveva mai notato prima. Ma probabilmente non si sarebbero azzardati ad essere così sfacciati quando c'era lui. Sapevano tutti che li avrebbe picchiati senza pensarci due volte. Serrò le mani un paio di volte, respirando profondamente.  
-Non importa. Non hanno possibilità con lei- pensò, calmandosi un po'. Ma continuava ad odiare certe cose e l'irritazione non svanì completamente. Mentre lei si avvicinava, l'irritazione divenne attesa. La osservò fermarsi e allungare la mano, fermandosi per comporre la combinazione, quando qualcuno la chiamò. Roteò gli occhi nel vedere Yuka avvicinarsi per salutarla. Avrebbe tamburellato con le dita per la frustrazione se avesse potuto fisicamente farlo. Desiderò che la ragazza se ne andasse e quando finalmente accadde, sospirò di sollievo. La sua gamba destra iniziava ad addormentarsi, voleva uscire da lì!  
Mantenne gli occhi fissi sul viso di Akane mentre apriva l'armadietto. Quando lei guardò all'interno, sembrò momentaneamente shockata prima che un sorriso aggraziasse automaticamente i suoi lineamenti. Divenne poi confusa e si guardò intorno prima di inserire la mano e tirare fuori una dozzina di rose. Le annusò e lui osservò con soddisfazione il sorriso che apparve sul suo volto. Prese il bigliettino e la sua espressione si svuotò quando lesse il contenuto. Ripose i fiori all'interno e tirò fuori i libri che le sarebbero serviti per la prima lezione, allontanandosi. I corridoi erano quasi completamente vuoti mentre Ranma si dimenava per uscire dal suo nascondiglio. Era un po' deluso che lei non avesse preso i fiori con sé ma, d'altronde, non poteva esattamente aspettarsi che li portasse in classe. Era felice che l'avessero fatta sorridere ma gli vennero dei dubbi sulla reazione al biglietto. Aveva semplicemente scritto 'Mi dispiace' e le sue iniziali. Non poteva aver sbagliato, no? Sospirò, poi sobbalzò quando la campanella trillò. -Dannazione!- si era dimenticato di dover andare in classe e ora si sarebbe ritrovato a dover stare fuori con i secchi in mano! Zoppicò lungo il corridoio – la gamba destra era ancora intorpidita – dimenticandosi completamente i libri.

 

Quella sera, Ranma era al dojo. Era uscito dalla sua stanza dopo che tutti si furono ritirati per la notte. Sapeva che Akane era l'unica altra persona a usare il dojo regolarmente ed era improbabile che qualcun altro potesse interromperlo a quell'ora. La prima parte del suo piano era stata un successo. Okay, non proprio. Ma aveva portato Akane a sorridere – per quanto brevemente – quindi l'avrebbe considerata una vittoria. Era seduto con la schiena contro il muro, le gambe piegate e, sulle ginocchia, un taccuino. Doveva esprimersi come mai aveva fatto. Doveva spiegarle il suo rimpianto. Descrivere i sentimenti che provava per lei. Aveva la mano destra ferma sul taccuino, pronto a liberare i suoi più intimi sentimenti.  
E...  
Niente. La pagina era bianca. I suoi precedenti tentativi senza successo lo circondavano; fogli accartocciati erano sparpagliati sul pavimento. Aveva voluto cominciare prima ma non aveva voluto essere beccato e, francamente, non aveva pensato che ci avrebbe messo tanto a finire. Guardò il foglio bianco e...ancora niente.  
-Perché è così difficile?-  
Chiuse gli occhi e fece qualche profondo respiro tentando di rilassarsi. Reclinò il capo all'indietro, appoggiandolo alla parete. Quello di cui aveva bisogno era meditare, era sicuro che l'ispirazione sarebbe arrivata.

 

"È pronta la colazione!"  
Nel dojo, il ragazzo col codino si stiracchiò per quel suono distante e attutito ma non si svegliò. Il successivo suono che udì fu lo scorrere delle porte e dei passi leggeri prima che una mano lo scuotesse lievemente per la spalla.  
"Ranma, alzati"  
Le scosse divennero più ferme e insistenti.  
"Ranma! Sveglia!"  
Un paio di occhi blu batterono lentamente, aprendosi e trovando sua madre di fronte a sé, con un'espressione preoccupata sul viso. Nodoka guardò suo figlio, lo guardò per bene. Era steso sullo stomaco, la testa appoggiata sull'avambraccio, un foglio sulla faccia attaccato con quella che sembrava bava. Era sporco d'inchiostro sulle mani e sulla guancia, Nodoka pensò che appartenesse alla penna che ancora aveva nella mano destra. Palle di fogli accartocciati lo circondavano.  
"Ranma, hai dormito qui?"  
Battendo gli occhi per schiarirsi il cervello sfocato, lui mormorò, "Sì, devo essermi addormentato. Che è ora è?"  
"È ora di andare a scuola"  
"Scuola?"  
"Sì, scuola. Il luogo in cui vai ogni giorno per imparare. Si spera"  
Curiosa sul perché ci fossero tutti quei fogli, la donna si abbassò a prenderne uno. Stava solo cominciando a lisciarlo quando improvvisamente le volò via dalle dita con un fruscio. Guardò Ranma che era balzato in piedi per prenderglielo dalle mani. La donna si raddrizzò e lo osservò con aria curiosa mentre si metteva a vagare per la stanza, raccogliendo tutta la carta e mettendosela sotto la maglietta. Lei sollevò le sopracciglia, divertita.  
"Beh, ora che sei in piedi, devi farti un bagno"  
"Un bagno?"  
"Sì, un bagno. Non puoi andare a scuola in quel modo. Alzati e preparati, cerco di metterti da parte un po' di colazione, poi dirò ad Akane di andare a scuola insieme a te"  
Ranma si accigliò un secondo prima di annuire. Anche se le loro strade erano rimaste in silenzio ultimamente, non vedeva l'ora di trascorrere del tempo con la sua fidanzata. Fin da quando era arrivato a Nerima, andare a scuola insieme al mattino era stato un momento tutto loro. Anche prima di riuscire ad ammettere di tollerarsi a vicenda. Si ricordava di quanto era parso strano andare a scuola senza di lei durante il breve periodo trascorso a casa di sua madre. Era una sensazione che non gli piaceva ma non poteva farci nulla. Sua madre voleva che si rendesse presentabile e non si sarebbe messo a discutere con lei. Aveva delle idee piuttosto solide su ciò che era appropriato e non era mai una buona idea sfidarla a proposito. Si diresse al furo e trascorse più tempo nel normale a prepararsi; gli ci volle un po' per togliere le macchie d'inchiostro dalla pelle. Riuscì comunque a vedere dei tenui segni blu sulla mano ma per fortuna la faccia era pulita. Con un biglietto di sua madre in mano, andò a scuola e per fortuna si risparmiò la storia dei secchi. Si sedette al suo banco e notò che Akane era rivolta su un foglio mentre lavorava a un problema. Ranma sospirò e si lasciò andare sulla sedia. Sarebbe stato così doloroso per lei guardare verso di lui?! Specialmente dopo tutti i guai che aveva passato...  
-Dannazione!- pensò scattando sul posto. Con tutto il caos del mattino, si rese conto solo in quel momento di non aver terminato il suo progetto. Tirò fuori il quaderno e lo aprì a una pagina bianca. La fissò, sperando inutilmente che in qualche modo le parole – e a quel punto, sperava in qualunque parola – apparissero su quella pagina. Gli studenti attorno a lui si allontanarono. Ranma Saotome che rimaneva sveglio durante una lezione era un conto, ma un Ranma davvero pronto a prendere appunti? Beh, era sicuramente un segno di sventura incombente. 

 

Durante l'ora di educazione fisica, i ragazzi giocarono a basket in palestra, lontano dalle ragazze che si dedicarono al calcio. Di solito qualsiasi squadra insieme a Ranma vinceva facilmente ma i suoi compagni rimasero delusi nel vederlo distratto. Infatti, il ragazzo col codino si limitò a rimanere con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Gli altri dovevano giocare per davvero. Quando un membro della squadra gridò il suo nome e gli tirò la palla, Ranma non sollevò nemmeno lo sguardo e la palla lo colpì sulla fronte. Cadde all'indietro, le braccia sollevate prima di finire sulla schiena. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di rimettersi in piedi. Incrociò le braccia sopra il petto fissando il soffitto da quella posizione. Irritati, due dei suoi compagni dovettero trascinarlo fuori dal campo prima di riprendere la partita.

 

Durante l'ultima ora, Ranma si sentì sudare mentre le lezioni volgevano al termine. Non gli era ancora venuto in mente nulla! Il ragazzo col codino lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio e per una volta non era contento che alla fine della lezione mancasse soltanto un minuto. Improvvisamente l'ispirazione lo colpì e si mise a scrivere velocemente. Pensò che il risultato fosse buono, con un po' di fortuna a lei sarebbe piaciuto. Strappò la pagina dal quaderno nel momento in cui suonò la campanella. La piegò e la mise rapidamente in tasca. Si voltò per vedere Akane ma lei stava già andando via con le sue amiche. Esitò, voleva essere da solo con la fidanzata per darle il foglio. Seguì il trio mentre uscivano da scuola. Quando le due amiche si divisero da lei ai cancelli, Ranma si affrettò ma si fermò poco prima di averla raggiunta mentre il dubbio iniziò a serpeggiare in lui. E se avesse odiato la sua lettera? E se avesse riso di lui? Non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopportarlo. Ma doveva darle quel foglio. Se fosse riuscito a consegnarglielo senza dover assistere alla sua reazione, non sarebbe stato tanto nervoso. Era una decisione codarda da parte sua ma la perseguì ugualmente.

 

Mercoledì pomeriggio  
Ore 17.15  
Luogo: Marciapiede

Mentre tornava a casa, Akane Tendo stava per svoltare l'angolo quando i suoi sensi del pericolo si misero in allarme. Si fermò e guardò dietro di sé quando udì un fruscio e sentì qualcosa colpire la sua cartella. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide una freccia attaccata alla borsa. Si accigliò ma si rese conto che la freccia non aveva infilzato nulla, la punta era stata rimpiazzata con una ventosa. Si abbassò e prese il dardo, che si staccò con uno schiocco. Fu allora che notò un foglio attaccato alla cima dell'asta, vicino all'impennaggio*. Si guardò intorno ma non vide nessuno. Slegò il foglio e aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre leggeva. Insicura su cosa fare, lo ripiegò e lo ripose nella tasca anteriore della cartella, riprendendo il cammino verso casa.

 

Più tardi, quella sera, Ranma stava aiutando Mousse a pulire il Neko Hanten. Era stata una serata impegnativa ma era volata per il ragazzo col codino, ora in versione femminile. Era stato così preoccupato per la reazione di Akane da aver quasi fatto cadere un paio di piatti durante il turno. Aveva dovuto limitarsi e portare solo quattro piatti alla volta, mentre di solito ce la faceva con sei. Aveva completamente rinunciato all'idea di portare il piatto in più che normalmente teneva sulla testa. Non aveva voluto rischiare di diventare un ragazzo nel caso in cui gli fosse caduta addosso una scodella di ramen.  
Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quale fosse stata la reazione di Akane alla sua lettera. Era rimasto a osservarla mentre l'aveva letta, ma troppo da lontano per poter capire la sua risposta.  
Sospirò. Era parsa davvero una buona idea all'inizio. Mousse l'osservò dalla soglia che collegava la cucina e la sala. Ranma aveva già accompagnato Sayuri a casa prima di tornare per aiutarlo a ripulire. Stava pulendo lo stesso tavolo da cinque minuti e l'amazzone scosse il capo mentre notava la graziosa ragazza dai capelli rossi che sospirava. Mousse sapeva che alla fine Akane aveva scoperto del segreto di Ryoga ma non ne era rimasto sorpreso, era solo una questione di tempo prima che accadesse. Da parte sua, si era sentito in colpa per aver mantenuto il segreto dopo aver scoperto quale era stata la reazione della ragazza. Aveva ricevuto istruzioni da parte di Cologne riguardo al nascondere ad Akane l'informazione su 'P-chan'. Non aveva compreso perché la matriarca avesse voluto mantenere quel segreto ma aveva avuto dei sospetti. Aveva pensato che la vecchia avesse mantenuto quell'informazione, e il fatto che Ranma lo sapesse, per avere un permanente strumento da usare per dividere Ranma e Akane, ma non aveva potuto esserne sicuro. A prescindere da ciò, aveva fatto quanto gli era stato detto. Quando uno degli anziani dava un preciso ordine, tutti i membri dovevano obbedire per non essere puniti. La cosa non lo aveva mai disturbato prima; Akane era soltanto una persona che conosceva e con cui interagiva occasionalmente. Lo avrebbe fatto comunque per rendere felice Shan Pu, a prescindere dagli ordini di Cologne. Il segreto di Ryoga era così innocuo da non averci nemmeno mai pensato dopo che le due avevano lasciato Nerima. Non ci aveva pensato affatto finché non era venuto a sapere che Akane lo aveva scoperto. Lo aveva aiutato in modo così disinteressato che ora si sentiva in colpa. Ancora peggio, non sapeva se glielo avrebbe detto nemmeno se lo avesse ricordato. Sapeva che avrebbe voluto farlo, dato che lei era una sua amica ma rimaneva la questione dell'ordine e non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di andare contro a un diretto comando.  
Fu allora che si rese conto quanto le ultime settimane –ma probabilmente gli ultimi anni, ora che ci pensava- lo avessero cambiato. Prima di allora, non si sarebbe mai nemmeno azzardato a pensare di disobbedire a un ordine. Una parte del cambiamento era dovuta al fatto di avere un'amica per la quale valeva la pena rischiare di essere punito. Non aveva mai avuto nulla del genere prima. Un amico. Una ragazza, per di più. Un'altra parte del cambiamento era dovuta al fatto di essere circondato da altri ragazzi della sua età. Ragazzi liberi da restrizioni presenti in una società opprimente. Ragazzi che non solo erano incoraggiati, ma da cui ci si aspettava l'eccellenza nelle arti marziali. Si domandò se sarebbe potuto tornare a Joketsuzoku. Se, dopo essere stato esposto a un mondo del genere, sarebbe riuscito a riadattarsi alla società opprimente da cui proveniva. Scosse il capo per schiarire tali pensieri. Ora doveva occuparsi di Ranma. Considerava il ragazzo col codino un alleato, tutto sommato. Era stata solo Shan Pu a creare frizione tra loro e, visto che lei non c'era più a fungere da oggetto di contesa, si sentiva in vena molto più amichevole verso di lui. In più, aveva un debito con Akane. Era ovvio che lei amasse Ranma. Perché, non lo sapeva. Era davvero confuso sul motivo perché tutte le ragazze volessero un tizio così impertinente, egoista e sguaiato. Ma sapeva più di chiunque altro che non si decideva chi amare. Mousse avanzò e prese una sedia dal tavolo che Ranma stava pulendo, si sedette, mettendosi comodo. Tirò fuori dalle maniche una teiera e due tazzine e le posò di fronte a sé prima di riempirle entrambe. Ranma stava ancora sfregando lo stesso punto e non si era nemmeno accorto della sua presenza.  
"Ranma, se continui a strofinare in quel punto, bucherai il tavolo"  
"Uh?" disse Ranma sollevando lo sguardo, battendo gli occhi nel vedere Mousse. Quand'è che era arrivato?  
"Perché non ti siedi e bevi un po' di the?"  
Ranma crollò su una sedia e accettò il the. Mousse lo guardò e, sebbene volesse aiutare, non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento.  
"Vuoi parlarne?" chiese cautamente.  
Ranma scrollò le spalle ora apparentemente delicate e soffiò via la frangia rossa dalla faccia.  
-Ha un'aria patetica- pensò Mousse, sentendosi un po' in colpa nel rendersi conto di godere del dolore di Ranma. Era raro vedere l'artista marziale con un'aria così sconfitta, quando era spesso pieno di fiducia in sé. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', sorseggiando il the.  
"Hai fatto delle cose piuttosto stupide per conquistare Shan Pu. Ti sei mai sentito in imbarazzo?" chiese Ranma senza giri di parole.  
"Certo che sì. Pensi che mi sia divertito a sembrare un pazzo?" chiese l'altro indignato. "Ma nulla avrebbe avuto importanze se soltanto un mio tentativo avesse funzionato. L'orgoglio non ti tiene al caldo di notte" aggiunse saggiamente. Ranma ci pensò sopra e si sentì meglio riguardo al proprio comportamento recente. Mousse aveva ragione – non era uno shock? -, cos'era un po' di imbarazzo se riusciva a ottenere ciò che voleva? E non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che volesse Akane. Mousse non era qualcuno con cui avrebbe normalmente parlato, ma gli faceva un po' piacere sapere che non c'era nessun altro con cui discutere di quelle cose. Non era uno che si fidava facilmente a condividere i propri sentimenti. Affatto. Anzi, c'era una sola persona con cui poteva parlare, di cui si fidava implicitamente, ma lei non era esattamente favorevole all'idea di parlare con lui al momento. Dunque, proseguì nel raccontare a Mousse dei suoi tentativi per riconquistare la fidanzata. L'amazzone fissò il ragazzo col codino con compassione. "Quindi, mi stai dicendo che hai scritto una poesia ad Akane"  
"Sì"  
"Akane Tendo"  
Ranma roteò gli occhi. "Conosci un'altra Akane?"  
Mousse scosse il capo, non poteva crederci. Perfino lui sapeva che, dopo i trascorsi con Kuno, la ragazza probabilmente aveva eliminato la poesia dalla sua vita. Ma tenne quell'opinione per sé e rimase zitto per un momento mentre pensava a come poteva aiutare.  
"Fai una cosa, descrivi Akane"  
"Descriverla? È alta più o meno come la mia spalla, ha i capelli corti..."  
"No. Non intendevo quello" sospirò Mousse, doveva saperlo che Ranma lo avrebbe ascoltato alla lettera. "Dimmi chi è"  
Quando Ranma lo guardò con aria assente, aggiunse, "Comincio io. È una ragazza, una figlia, una sorella..." l'amazzone lasciò la frase in sospeso e indicò con la mano a Ranma di proseguire.  
"Uhm. È una studentessa...un'amica...e la mia fidanzata" fece Ranma. Sapeva che era diretto verso qualcosa ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non aveva idea di cosa fosse. Mousse si piegò in avanti e sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo il capo. "Tutto qui? Non c'è niente che ti sfugge?"  
Ranma si grattò il capo e replicò, "Non credo"  
"Visto? È questo il problema. Ma ovviamente non lo capisci perché non capisci nemmeno cosa ti sfugge" Mousse ci pensò un attimo, poi aggiunse, "Okay, ora descrivi te stesso"  
"Io? Beh, è facile. Sono un ragazzo", abbassò lo sguardo sul paio di seni impertinenti che aveva al momento e roteò gli occhi, "Sono un ragazzo" ripeté fermamente, "Sono un artista marziale, un..."  
Mousse sollevò una mano per fermarlo, zittendolo. Lo fissò, sperando tra sé che avesse colto l'ovvio. Ranma continuò a fissarlo, quindi l'amazzone alzò gli occhi al cielo. Avrebbe dovuto parlare in sillabe con quel suo ottuso amico.  
"Sei un artista marziale. È quello che dici di te come prima cosa, ciò con cui ti identifichi", attese che Ranma annuisse, "Ma non hai mai pensato di descrivere Akane in quel modo. Se facessi a lei la stessa domanda, sono sicuro che 'artista marziale' sarebbe uno dei primi termini che userebbe per descriversi. Non trovi strano che non tu non la consideri nemmeno tale?"  
Ranma rise. "Senti, so che sa combattere. Non è male ma non è lontanamente al mio livello"  
"Nessuno è al livello a cui tu pensi di essere, nemmeno tu. Ma non è questo il punto. A prescindere da quanto è brava, è così che lei si vede. Tu sei bravo come sei ora perché tuo padre ti ha allenato per tutta la tua infanzia. Poi sei migliorato qui con gli addestramenti di Cologne. Perfino Happosai ha contribuito a renderti un artista marziale migliore. Ora sei più bravo rispetto a quando sei arrivato a Nerima grazie al loro aiuto, giusto?"  
Ranma annuì. "Sì, certo"  
"Ora, immagina di non aver avuto l'addestramento né di Cologne né di tuo padre. Quanto pensi che saresti bravo? Pensi che saresti così forte?"  
Il ragazzo col codino scrollò le spalle, "No. Non così forte, ma non mi arrenderei. Tenterei comunque di imparare in qualche modo"  
Mousse lo indicò col dito. "Esattamente. Tenteresti ma sarebbe molto difficile. Non hai idea di quanto sarebbe difficile imparare nuove cose. Allenandoti da solo." l'amazzone pensò ai propri addestramenti e alla frustrazione di dover imparare nuove tecniche senza istruzioni, "Non penso tu abbia idea di come sarebbe senza una guida. Senza qualcuno che ti corregga gli errori o che ti insegni cose nuove. Sai quanto è sorprendentemente brava Akane per essere una che praticamente si è allenata da sola? Da quello che ho capito, il signor Tendo smise di allenarla dopo la morte della signora Tendo. Da allora, Akane si è esercitata completamente da sola ed è arrivata al livello di adesso. Forse non è brava quanto te, ma ha un sacco di potenziale non sfruttato"  
Ranma non aveva mai pensato in quel modo. Aveva sempre ritenuto che si fosse allenata molto insieme a suo padre ma, ora che ci faceva caso, raramente aveva visto il signor Tendo nel dojo e non ricordava affatto di averlo mai visto fare pratica con Akane.  
"Sai in che modo Shan Pu è arrivata al livello di adesso? È stata addestrata dall'istante in cui ha imparato a camminare. Le sono stati insegnati trucchi per sviluppare la coordinazione, l'istinto, la resistenza. Lei era entusiasta. Era eccellente e dai 10 anni cominciò a spiccare tra i suoi coetanei. Era trattata in modo speciale e lavorava con gli addestratori quotidianamente. Se Akane fosse nata nel nostro villaggio con lo stesso addestramento di Shan Pu, con la stessa attenzione riservata a Shan Pu, non ho dubbi che sarebbe diventata una delle migliori guerriere della nostra generazione"  
Non avrebbe esagerato nel dire che sarebbe stata brava quanto Shan Pu. Ai suoi occhi, nessuno avrebbe mai potuto esserlo.  
"Hai anche solo una vaga idea di quanto sia migliorata da quando ha iniziato ad allenarsi con Taro, Konatsu e me?"  
Ranma ripensò a quando lei aveva indossato la tuta magica, e a come lo aveva battuto ad ogni round. Sapeva che, indossando quella tuta, il suo livello aumentava fino ad esprimere il massimo potenziale. Risultando completamente inarrestabile.  
"Ma io cosa dovrei fare?"  
"Rispettala. Riconoscila. Lavora con lei per aiutarla a migliorare, esattamente come abbiamo fatto noi"  
Ripensando ai propri dolorosi addestramenti, disse, "Non posso...dovrei colpirla se mi allenassi con lei"  
"Sì, lo so"  
"Ma...non posso farle male"  
"Sappiamo entrambi che c'è più di un modo per ferire qualcuno. I lividi scompaiono, i tagli guariscono, le ossa si rimettono a posto. Le stai facendo più male nell'ignorare questa parte di lei ed è una cosa che taglia più di qualsiasi dolore fisico"  
Mousse si alzò e ripulì il tavolo. Non sapeva se quello che Ranma stava facendo avrebbe nociuto o giovato alle sue possibilità con Akane, ma sapeva che quello era un problema fondamentale nella loro relazione. Sperava che, evidenziandolo, avrebbe aiutato il suo amico, anzi entrambi i suoi amici, per trovare la felicità che invece sembrava sempre evitare lui. 

 

Quella notte Ranma rimase steso nel letto, sveglio, il suono delicato del respiro di sua madre e del russare rumoroso di suo padre erano gli unici compagni mentre le parole di Mousse riecheggiavano nella sua testa. Non aveva mai pensato seriamente agli allenamenti di Akane o al suo livello. Quando era arrivato a Nerima, aveva trovato il suo entusiasmo per le arti marziali contagioso. Con la cordialità che gli aveva dimostrato, e il completo disdegno riguardo al fidanzamento, aveva pensato per un breve momento di aver trovato un'amica, qualcuno con cui condividere la sua passione per le arti marziali. Quando si erano affrontati la prima volta, per lui era stato facile batterla ma aveva ammirato il suo sforzo e la sua determinazione. Il giorno successivo, quando lei aveva battuto quel gruppo di ragazzi, era rimasto impressionato da come aveva gestito la situazione. Anche se la maggior parte di loro si erano rivelati soltanto grossi bruti senza alcuna qualità né addestramento, e quelli addestrati erano risultati ridicolmente scarsi, lei era riuscita a gestire quella folla rapidamente. Non un'impresa facile quando ci si scontrava con una tale quantità di persone, molto determinate a vincere. Era rimasto impressionato da lei. Poi cos'era cambiato? La risposta era semplice. Si era messo a lottare contro il fidanzamento e contro di lei, così aveva smesso di riconoscere qualsiasi lato positivo di lei, perfino con se stesso. Quando i sentimenti erano cominciati a cambiare, aveva lottato anche contro quelli. Quando aveva ammesso le proprie emozioni, si era così dimenticato delle sue qualità da non ripensarci mai. Sapeva che lei era forte, usava un sacco quella forza contro di lui, e sapeva badare a se stessa, fino a un certo punto. Ne era molto contento perché finivano in un sacco di situazioni pericolose. Ma il pensiero di addestrarla, di aiutarla a migliorare? Non gli era mai balenato in testa. Il suo addestramento sembrava completamente separato dal proprio. Come si sarebbe sentito, lui, nell'essere praticamente ignorato da tutti? Nel non avere alcun aiuto per migliorare? O peggio, come si sarebbe sentito se la persona che più contava per lui, la cui opinione aveva una così alta importanza, avesse ignorato l'unica cosa per la quale si sentiva orgoglioso? Ranma si girò sul fianco e tirò un pugno al cuscino, sospirando profondamente. Sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.

 

Il giorno successivo Ranma si alzò sentendosi inquieto ma determinato. Alla fine si era addormentato tardi, dormendo però a sprazzi. Sapeva di doversi far perdonare da Akane prima di poter fare qualcosa per farsi perdonare per aver ignorato le sue arti marziali. C'era un'altra cosa che voleva tentare prima del grande evento che aveva programmato. A differenza degli altri tentativi, questo avrebbe dovuto attendere la sera. Sperava che lei avrebbe apprezzato perché si sarebbe esposto ad essere ridicolizzato dalle loro famiglie.

 

Giovedì sera  
Ore 21.00  
Luogo: Cortile dei Tendo

Ranma prese lo stereo portatile che aveva chiesto in prestito a Hiroshi e lo portò nell'engawa. Per fortuna era da solo, i loro padri avevano scelto quella sera per andare al loro bar preferito. Per i due patriarchi, il ghiaccio che aleggiava in casa si era un po' sciolto, ma le donne erano ancora freddissime verso di loro e per quella sera avevano voluto prendersi una pausa dalle ostilità. Aprì il lettore per le cassette e vi infilò il singolo che aveva acquistato in giornata. Premette 'PLAY' ma non venne emesso suono. Roteò gli occhi rendendosi conto di aver dimenticato di accendere quell'affare. Premette 'ON' ma non accadde nulla. Imprecò tra sé quando vide che non era attaccato alla presa. Infilò la presa nel cavo di alimentazione e fu lieto di sentire le note iniziali di 'In your eyes' provenire dalle casse. Premette 'OFF' e afferrò lo stereo, uscendo fuori, fermandosi solo quando sentì che lo stereo lo tirava.  
-Dannazione! Il filo non è abbastanza lungo- pensò. Ripose lo stereo sull'engawa e andò alla ricerca di una prolunga. Quella che trovò non era molto lunga ma pensò che sarebbe bastata. Infilando la presa, si avviò verso il laghetto. Impostò il volume su 'MAX' e premette 'PLAY', sollevando lo stereo sulla testa e rivolgendolo verso le finestre del piano di sopra.  
Attese. E attese per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Vide un movimento dietro una finestra e osservò una ragazza con i capelli scuri e corti spalancarla. Tirò fuori il capo e lo fulminò.  
"Spegni quella dannata cosa!" gli gridò prima di lanciargli addosso un grosso libro, colpendolo sulla fronte. Riuscì a tenere lo stereo in equilibrio, sbilanciandosi con un piede. Tentò di rimettersi com'era prima ma non ce la fece. Cadde nel laghetto reggendo ancora lo stereo. L'acqua si elettrizzò, portando la graziosa rossina a muoversi a scatti prima di sprizzare fuori dalla pozza. Ancora con lo stereo in mano, il movimento improvviso portò il dispositivo ad essere staccato dalla presa della corrente. Ranma finì sull'erba vicino al laghetto con la faccia per terra, i capelli rossi bruciati e all'aria con una strana angolatura mentre il suo corpo sobbalzava.  
"Non funzionerà, Romeo!" lo schernì Nabiki dalla finestra della sua camera. Ranma si mise sulla schiena e sollevò lo sguardo notando che Akane non si era nemmeno avvicinata alla finestra. Sospirò e decise di rimanere lì steso. Venne interrotto da un'ombra che si stagliò accanto a sé. Alzò gli occhi e vide Taro che scuoteva il capo.  
"Patetico" disse Taro senza traccia di compassione. Ranma si mise a sedere e tentò di ignorare il ragazzo che lo derideva, sperando di farlo andare via. Tuttavia, Taro non colse l'antifona e si accasciò accanto alla rossina fradicia.  
"Pensi che una cosa così scadente potesse conquistarla?" chiese dubbioso.  
"Perché diamine t'importa?" ribatté Ranma.  
"Non m'importa", ricevendo un'occhiataccia, Taro rispose, "Non di te, comunque"  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Ranma chiese, "Ad ogni modo, che ci fai qui?"  
"Aspettavo che tutti si addormentassero per poi sgattaiolare nella stanza di Nabiki" rispose senza vergogna, un ghigno da predatore in viso.  
"Scusa per averlo chiesto"  
"Non pensavo fossi un puritano"  
"Non lo sono"  
"Come ti pare" ritornando al problema in questione, chiese, "Allora, cosa intendi fare per uscire dalla cuccia del cane?"  
"Ho un piano"  
"Fammi pensare, sarà una cosa odiosa e probabilmente imbarazzante, vero?"  
Ranma lo fulminò. Non sarebbe stata odiosa. A lei sarebbe piaciuta molto. Di sicuro.  
-Oh, ti prego, fa' che le piaccia.-  
"Ho una grande idea, perché non ti limiti a dirle come ti senti?"  
"Non capisco cosa intendi"  
"Le hai mai detto che ti dispiaceva?"  
"Certo che gliel'ho detto, quanto mi ritieni stupido?" Ranma attese un attimo prima di aggiungere, "Era una domanda retorica, non rispondere"  
"Le hai detto che la ami?"  
"Cos...cos...non...ho mai detto..."  
"Smettila. Non devi ammetterlo a me, ma non mentire. È ovvio per chiunque"  
Ranma rimase zitto e Taro ne ebbe conferma.  
"Presumo di no"  
"Beh, ci ho provato, ma mi ha fermato!"  
Taro strinse gli occhi sospettoso prima di chiedere, "Quando ci hai provato?"  
"Dopo che lei aveva scoperto di Ryoga, stavo cercando di farle capire quanto è importante per me ma non mi ha voluto ascoltare"  
"Tutto qui? Non ci hai più provato?"  
"Ma certo. Le ho regalato dei fiori l'altro giorno e...ho fatto altre cose per riconquistarla" disse, non volendosi mettere ulteriormente in imbarazzo.  
"Quindi praticamente hai cercato di dirle che la ami quando era incazzata con te, poi hai cominciato con sciocchi tentativi per farti perdonare"  
Ranma continuò a fulminarlo. Se Taro parlava così, lo faceva sembrare uno stupido.  
"Perché non le hai detto dei tuoi sentimenti prima d'ora?"  
"Beh, sai, litigavamo sempre e..."  
"No. Intendo di recente. Ho notato come vi comportavate insieme quando pensavate che gli altri non vi vedessero" non menzionò di averli sbirciati nella stanza di lei o sul tetto mentre lui sgattaiolava dentro e fuori casa.  
Ranma si agitò, a disagio. "Non lo so, non è virile parlare liberamente dei propri sentimenti"  
Taro fece volontariamente scorrere gli occhi lungo il corpo di Ranma prima di fissarlo senza emozione. "Piantala, sono un ragazzo! E i ragazzi non se ne vanno in giro a parlare dei propri sentimenti, okay?"  
"Chi diamine te l'ha detto?"  
Ranma rimase in silenzio e Taro continuò, "Amico, non dovresti andartene in giro a parlare delle tue emozioni con me o con i tuoi amici, ma di sicuro dovresti farlo con la tua donna"  
Il ragazzo col codino sbuffò. "Giusto. Come se tu avessi detto a Nabiki che la ami"  
-Amarla? No- pensò Taro. Un'immagine della secondogenita dei Tendo gli balenò in testa, con tanto di ghigno distintivo che lui adorava, e dovette reprimere il sorriso che voleva comparire sul proprio volto. Nabiki era diversa da qualsiasi ragazza avesse mai conosciuto prima. Mentre sua sorella viveva in un mondo in bianco e nero fatto di bene e male, il mondo di Nabiki era più che altro grigio. Era flessibile e fluida su ciò che considerava giusto e sbagliato, un tratto che condivideva con lui. Era bellissima, sveglia e divertente. Era anche per nulla dispiaciuta di essere materialista, taccagna e brutalmente onesta. Conosceva i difetti di lui, continuando ad apprezzarlo. Le aveva detto quello che sentiva per lei, cioè che si trattava di più che sesso. Che a lui piaceva il tempo che trascorrevano anche fuori dal letto. Che non voleva che nessuno dei due stesse con qualcun altro. Non credeva nelle stronzate sdolcinate come il vero amore, o l'esistenza di anime gemelle, ma sapeva di non essere mai stato più felice. Non aveva mai pensato di poter trovare qualcuno che lo rendesse così felice, o qualcuno che fosse così adatto a lui, nemmeno se ci avesse provato.  
No, non era innamorato. Non ancora.  
"Nabiki sa esattamente cosa provo per lei"  
"Ah sì, e cioè?"  
"Non ti riguarda. Non so cosa ci vorrà perché Akane ti perdoni, ma sono sicuro che sarà qualcosa di più dei tuoi patetici tentativi per impressionarla"  
Taro si mise in piedi e Ranma lo imitò.  
"Nabiki e Akane? Possono avere di molto meglio rispetto a noi. Riconquistala prima che se ne accorga" disse Taro in un insolito momento di serietà. Si voltò, facendo per andarsene, prima di girarsi di nuovo. "Oh, Ranma?"  
"Sì?"  
Taro tese improvvisamente il braccio destro e colpì Ranma dritto in faccia, facendo ricadere la rossina nel laghetto.  
"Perché diamine l'hai fatto?" chiese indignato una volta riemerso dall'acqua.  
"Eri ancora in debito per quel pugno da stronzo che mi hai dato un po' di tempo fa. Ora siamo pari" spiegò Taro prima di allontanarsi. Ranma uscì lentamente dal laghetto, pensando ai consigli non richiesti ottenuti sia da Mousse che da Taro. Erano i confidenti più improbabili ma di sicuro gli avevano dato molto su cui pensare. 

 

_*detto anche 'penna', si trova nella parte posteriore della freccia, e serve a stabilizzarne il volo._  



	20. Fare ammenda: il difetto del piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Era stata una settimana molto strana per Akane Tendo.  
Prima, aveva scoperto che il suo animale domestico non era realmente il suo animale domestico ma un ragazzo che conosceva – aveva smesso di considerarlo un amico – vittima di una maledizione.  
Secondo, aveva scoperto che il suo fidanzato e suo padre sapevano della maledizione e non gliel'avevano detto.  
Terzo, il suo fidanzato, che era sempre stato goffo e timido nel dimostrare i propri sentimenti, aveva cominciato a comportarsi in maniera piuttosto bizzarra.  
Quindi fece ciò che aveva cominciato a fare sempre più spesso quando la sua vita sfuggiva al suo controllo, andò al parco a pensare. Si sedette sulla sua panchina preferita. Poteva vedere l'acqua, alcune sfumature offerte dall'albero che vi stava dietro, e una piacevole brezza. Si accomodò e si limitò a osservare le persone attorno a sé. Era una bellissima giornata e la gente stava approfittando del bel tempo. C'erano famiglie che tenevano picnic, coppie che passeggiavano mano nella mano, e pensionati che davano da mangiare alle anatre. Avrebbe dovuto essere una visione calmante ma nulla sembrava essere in grado di renderla felice negli ultimi giorni. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quella generale depressione in cui era finita. All'inizio aveva evitato ogni dimostrazione dei propri sentimenti, un trucchetto che aveva imparato di recente. Non aveva dovuto fare altro che concentrarsi nel mantenere il viso il più placido possibile. Aveva mantenuto quella facciata soltanto durante il giorno mentre aveva trascorso le notti a piangere sul cuscino, cercando di capire quando la sua vita avesse preso una piega così sbagliata. Ma col passare dei giorni, aveva trovato più facile crogiolarsi nei propri sentimenti e nella generale sensazione di apatia che aveva cominciato a prendere il sopravvento. Non doveva più sforzarsi per tenere la solita facciata né di eliminare i sentimenti, ora si sentiva soltanto intorpidita. Non piangeva più di notte, ma nemmeno sentiva di ridere, sorridere o di preoccuparsi per qualcosa. Sapeva di dover uscire da quel momento, e ci provava, ma lo strano comportamento del fidanzato aveva reso le cose soltanto peggiori. Era più semplice rifiutarlo che fermarsi ad ascoltare le proprie emozioni. Desiderava sapere cosa fare. E, come per incanto, vide una figura femminile molto familiare che le si avvicinava, indossando un bellissimo kimono. Sorrise automaticamente come forma di saluto ma i suoi occhi non si riempirono di calore.  
"Dobbiamo smetterla di incontrarci così!" Konatsu salutò l'amica con entusiasmo prima di sedersi accanto a lei.  
"Questo sembra essere il nostro posto, vero?"  
"Sì, e non potrei immaginarne uno più delizioso", Konatsu si chinò a raccogliere un fiore accanto alla panchina e lo annusò con aria drammatica, chiudendo gli occhi prima di infilarlo dietro l'orecchio. Il fiore aveva gli stessi colori del kimono, e lo faceva risultare più affascinante. "Mi sei mancata in questi giorni"  
"Cosa?" chiese Akane prima di capire a cosa si riferisse e aggiunse, sentendosi un po' in colpa, "Oh. Non me la sono sentita di correre ultimamente. Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto"  
"Oh, non ti preoccupare!" disse lui, agitando la mano disinvolto. Guardò verso l'acqua per un po' mentre tentava discretamente di sondare lo stato emotivo dell'amica. Era preoccupato dalla mancanza del suo solito entusiasmo. Dopo il saluto iniziale, lei era diventata silenziosa e tetra. Aveva saputo da Taro e Mousse quello che era successo. Era rimasto molto sorpreso dalla notizia perché non aveva mai saputo della maledizione. Aveva visto Ryoga soltanto una volta, al matrimonio. Dopo aver scoperto la verità, era riuscito a ricordarsi di aver visto P-chan comparire all'improvviso nel dojo. Ma era stato così concentrato su Ukyo da non aver prestato attenzione alla situazione intera. Sapeva che per Akane era stato un brutto colpo ma a quanto pare lo era stato più di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
"Stai bene?" chiese piano"  
"Sto bene" replicò la ragazza in automatico. Aveva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, sapendo che lui non avrebbe insistito. Lui avrebbe rispettato il suo bisogno di privacy e lei ne era contenta. Sapeva anche di potersi fidare, lui l'avrebbe ascoltata e lei aveva bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, altrimenti temeva che non si sarebbe mai ripresa.  
"No. Non sto bene" sussurrò, ancora fissando il cielo blu.  
"Ne vuoi parlare?"  
"No. Sì. Non lo so. È tutto così complicato"  
Lui attese che lei dicesse qualcosa ma rimase zitta, quindi disse, "Ti aiuterebbe se ti dicessi che so cos'è successo?"  
Akane si voltò a guardarlo con espressione apprensiva. Era il primo reale segno emotivo che mostrava da quando lui si era seduto e Konatsu ne fu sollevato. Lei si domandò cosa intendesse dire. Sapeva del segreto? Aveva fatto parte di coloro che le avevano tenuto nascosto il segreto per tutto il tempo? Non poteva essere arrabbiata con Taro, era stato lui a esporle la verità, ovviamente sicuro che lei lo sapesse già. Era stato più difficile non arrabbiarsi con Mousse ma le ci era voluto un po' per realizzare che non le aveva detto nulla perché erano diventati amici solo di recente. Sospettava anche che Cologne gli avesse ordinato di tacere sulla questione, usandola a proprio vantaggio. Se avesse scoperto che un'altra persona che considerava amica gliel'aveva tenuto nascosto, non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
"Lo sapevi?" chiese titubante.  
Konatsu scosse il capo. "No. Non come pensi. Mousse e Taro mi hanno detto cos'è successo. Tutto quanto" esitò e aggiunse, "Mi dispiace. Non posso immaginare come ti senti"  
Lei deglutì a fatica e tornò a guardare di fronte a sé, questa volta verso l'acqua.  
"Hai parlato con Ranma da allora?"  
Lei scosse il capo.  
"Lui ha provato a farlo?"  
"Non dal nostro ultimo litigio"  
Konatsu sollevò un sopracciglio. Dubitava fortemente che Ranma non avesse fatto nulla di fronte a un'Akane così sconvolta.  
"Quindi, non ha tentato in alcun modo di farsi perdonare?"  
"No, ho detto che non ha provato a parlare con me dal giorno in cui abbiamo litigato. Ha cercato di...beh, non ne sono sicura. È un po' strano"  
"Strano. Da parte di Ranma? Ma non mi dire" evidenziò lui sarcasticamente. Si guadagnò un breve sorriso, poi aggiunse, "Cos'ha cercato di fare?"  
"Beh, ha messo delle rose nel mio armadietto a scuola, poi ha scritto una poesia e ieri sera...penso abbia cercato di dedicarmi una serenata. Non ne sono sicura, era vicino al laghetto tenendo uno stereo per aria e ha fatto partire la musica. Ero in camera di Nabiki e lei mi ha detto cosa stava succedendo. Non volevo guardare fuori dalla finestra, così lei lo ha fermato lanciandogli un libro addosso"  
"È un bene, no? Sembra che stia cercando di riconquistarti"  
"Sì, è quello che sembra, vero?"  
"Dal tuo tono, suppongo che tu non la pensi così"  
Akane sospirò pesantemente. "Sai come si comporta Ranma quando è nella sua forma femminile, cioè quando vuole scroccare del cibo o quando convince un ragazzo a fare quello che vuole? Si comporta in maniera estremamente femminile, battendo le palpebre, ridacchiando, e fingendo di essere uno zuccherino, capito?"  
Konatsu annuì, "Certo"  
"Beh, lui PENSA che una ragazza dovrebbe comportarsi così". Konatsu sembrò confuso ma rimase in silenzio. "Quindi quando si mette a fare cose come comprare rose, scrivere poesie e dedicare serenate, è perché PENSA che ciò sia necessario per conquistare una ragazza"  
"Non è un bene che voglia conquistarti?"  
Akane sbuffò. "Lo sarebbe se la cosa riguardasse me, ma non è così. Riguarda lui"  
Konatsu si accigliò. "Scusami, non penso di comprendere"  
"Prima che tu arrivassi in città, ci fu questo incidente con Shan Pu. Aveva questa magica spilla delle amazzoni che manipolava i sentimenti delle persone a seconda di come veniva indossata. Shan Pu l'aveva addosso – non so se sapesse di cosa si trattasse all'inizio – e all'improvviso odiava Ranma. Non sopportava di vederlo, non voleva avere niente a che fare con lui, e lo respingeva apertamente", fece una pausa per mettere insieme tutti i pensieri, "E in quel momento, lui non poteva sopportarlo. Non poteva sopportare l'idea che lei lo rifiutasse. Penso...penso che fosse un duro colpo per il suo ego o una cosa del genere. Doveva portarla ad ammettere che lo amava. Tentò di tutto per fare in modo che lei tornasse a venerarlo" sogghignò. "Le comprò delle rose, cercò di usare ME per rendere LEI gelosa. Perfino..." si mordicchiò il labbro, non volendo ferire l'amico ma volendo spiegare fin dove Ranma si era spinto, "Era così insicuro di sé da portare Ukyo ad ammettere...i suoi sentimenti per lui, soltanto per sentirsi meglio"  
Akane scosse il capo ricordando quanto disgusto avesse provato verso di lui quando aveva testimoniato quella scena. Quanto fosse rimasta delusa da lui. In quel momento si era sentita pronta ad allontanarsi da lui una volta per tutte.  
"La questione non riguardava Shan Pu o i suoi sentimenti per lui. Né i sentimenti di Ukyo. E decisamente non c'entravano nulla i miei sentimenti. Si trattava solo di lui e del suo ego. Lui non poteva sopportare di perderla, non poteva sopportare l'idea di perdere. Se fosse stato lui a respingere lei e lei se ne fosse andata o se gli avesse detto che lo odiava, non avrebbe avuto importanza. Era disposto a dirle che...che l'amava, soltanto perché lei tornasse a ronzargli intorno"  
Deglutì a fatica per il dolore che sentiva quando quell'episodio le tornava in mente. Odiava pensare a quell'evento.  
"Cos'accadde? Lui non le disse di amarla, no?"  
"No...alla fine li ho interrotti. Ma mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se non l'avessi fatto. Sarebbe andato fino in fondo?"  
"Quindi, pensi che ora stia facendo la stessa cosa"  
"Sì. Non sta cercando di riconquistarmi, si sta solo assicurando di non perdere. Ecco perché si comporta così. Se davvero gli importasse di come mi sento, sarebbe...non lo so. Cercherebbe di essere più se stesso"  
Akane sospirò di nuovo, questa volta per il sollievo. Era bello condividere le proprie sensazioni con qualcuno. Ne aveva tenute troppe per sé ultimamente e ora avvertiva di essersi tolta un peso dalle spalle. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Konatsu disse, "Posso darti la mia opinione?"  
"Certo"  
"Hai considerato l'idea che forse, semplicemente lui non sappia cosa fare? Che si stia davvero sforzando? Non sto dicendo che tu hai torto, solo che non dovresti giudicarlo così aspramente e così velocemente"  
Rimasero ancora un po' in silenzio, poi la curiosità di Konatsu ebbe la meglio. Si schiarì la gola e disse, disinvolto, "Quindi ti ha scritto una poesia?"  
"Sì"  
"Era bella?"  
Il labbro di Akane si sollevò appena, "Non molto"  
"Peggio di quelle di Kuno?" chiese Konatsu curioso. Aveva ricevuto alcuni dei lavori del kendoka e pensava che anche Akane ne avesse ricevuta una buona quantità. La ragazza fece una smorfia. "Nessuno può essere scadente come Kuno"  
Akane infilò la mano nella tasca della divisa e tirò fuori un foglietto, porgendolo a Konatsu, che lo aprì e riconobbe la brutta grafia di Ranma. Sorrise mentre leggeva.

'Le rose sono rosse,  
Le viole sono blu,  
Come i tuoi capelli,  
e dei bei calci tiri tu' ~Ranma

Konatsu serrò le labbra finendo di leggere la poesia, nel tentativo di reprimere le risate.  
"Beh...uhm...c'è la rima" disse, cercando di essere gentile.  
Le labbra di Konatsu si contrassero nonostante gli sforzi di rimanere calmo.  
"Visto? Pensa...pensa che tiri dei bei calci. È bello, no?"  
Si morse le labbra eroicamente ma non poté impedire alle spalle di tremare per lo sforzo di trattenere la risata. Akane lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, sollevando le labbra divertita.  
"I miei capelli sono davvero blu?" chiese curiosamente.  
"Mmh..." fece lui esitante nel tentativo di darsi una controllata. La guardò quando scoppiò improvvisamente a ridere e fu felice di vedere il familiare luccichio nei suoi occhi prima di concedersi di unirsi all'ilarità. Per la prima volta da quella che sembrava un'eternità, Akane si sentì se stessa. Era bello ridere e trascorrere del tempo con un amico. Condividere i suoi sentimenti, semplicemente parlare con qualcuno. Si era sentita tradita da così tante persone che si era chiusa da tutti. Aveva respinto chiunque e aveva negato ciò di cui aveva più bisogno, conforto e comprensione. Aveva avuto bisogno di qualcuno che stesse al suo fianco per rendersi conto dell'errore. Quando le risate scemarono, Konatsu le ridiede il foglio. La osservò piegarlo attentamente e rimetterlo in tasca.  
"Effettivamente è meglio rispetto a quelle di Kuno"  
"Sì. La brevità ha aiutato" aggiunse lei sarcastica. Konatsu ghignò a quel commento. Era quella la ragazza che conosceva e a cui voleva bene. Akane guardò Konatsu e improvvisamente pensò a quanto sarebbe stata facile la sua vita se avesse amato a lui. Non ci sarebbero stati più litigi per stupidi fraintendimenti. Nessun problema con fidanzate extra. Lui sapeva sempre come farla uscire dal morale a terra. Erano così a loro agio a parlare insieme. Sì, la sua vita sarebbe stata molto più semplice se avesse amato Konatsu. Lui era divertente. Forte. Gentile. La faceva stare bene con se stessa. Lo riguardò, scrutandolo. Perfino con quel kimono addosso si potevano notare le spalle forti, il bellissimo viso, gli occhi che brillavano a causa delle risate e...  
Il pensiero del suo tocco non le faceva tamburellare il cuore in petto. Il suo sorriso non le indeboliva le ginocchia. Non c'erano scintille quando lo guardava negli occhi. Non c'era nulla tra loro se non il calore dell'amicizia. Desiderava amare lui o qualcuno come lui. La sua vita sarebbe stata molto più facile. Ma era con Ranma che voleva stare. Con lui la vita probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata facile. Mai calma. Probabilmente lui l'avrebbe fatta impazzire. Probabilmente avrebbero sempre litigato per cose stupide. Ma ci sarebbero anche state risate. Momenti tranquilli in cui condividere i propri pensieri. Momenti sciocchi in cui lui l'avrebbe fatta ridere. Lui la rendeva felice come nessun altro avrebbe potuto fare.  
Era l'unico ad averle mai fatto sentire le ginocchia deboli. L'unico ad averla fatta reagire fortemente alle sue avance. L'unico che le provocava desiderio. Soltanto a pensare alle ultime serate trascorse in camera sua e alle sue mani sul proprio corpo le provocò un generale formicolio. Era Ranma che amava. Ranma era l'unico che avesse mai amato e probabilmente sarebbe stato così per sempre. Il pensiero non la terrorizzò né la intristì come qualche giorno prima. Le diede invece speranza di poter risolvere le cose.  
Certo lui era rumoroso, insopportabile, egoista e non aveva idea di come esprimersi. Ma era anche gentile, sempre il primo pronto ad aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno, determinato e sveglio. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei, così come avrebbe fatto lei per lui. Aveva rischiato la sua vita per lei. Era lontano dalla perfezione ma lei non aveva mai voluto la perfezione. Non era ancora pronta a perdonarlo; non sarebbe stato così semplice. Avevano ancora molto di cui parlare, molto da gestire. Ma ora che aveva abbandonato il dolore iniziale, la rabbia del principio, era pronta ad andare avanti e a fare quanto necessario perché entrambi tornassero sulla retta via. Solo che non sapeva ancora cosa fosse, la retta via. Entusiasta di quell'illuminazione, impulsivamente abbracciò Konatsu e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Arrossì quando realizzò cos'aveva fatto. Si alzò all'improvviso e disse, "Grazie, Konatsu", gli lanciò una traccia del suo famoso sorriso, quello che aveva conquistato tanti cuori, e si allontanò.  
Konatsu osservò divertito la figura che spariva dietro un angolo.  
"Ora puoi uscire, Ranma" disse con tono calmo.  
Udì un sospiro teatrale dalla chioma dell'albero che gli stava sopra, poi le foglie si mossero e improvvisamente il ragazzo col codino era seduto sulla panchina accanto a lui con le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.  
"Da quanto ti sei accorto di me?" chiese curioso.  
"Non prima che Akane mi baciasse" replicò disinvolto. Quando vide l'artista marziale fulminarlo, agitò le mani di fronte a lui e aggiunse con aria convincente, "Non mi vede in quel modo. È come una sorella per me"  
Ranma continuò a guardarlo male prima di sospirare ancora e di accasciarsi. Sapeva che erano solo amici ma non poteva fare a meno di essere geloso per il fatto che Konatsu fosse stato l'unico a farla sorridere e ridere. Ed era successo anche prima del bacio. A quel punto non era riuscito a reprimere le emozioni ed era uscito dall'Umi-Sen Ken. Si passò le mani sul volto e disse, "Lo so"  
Konatsu gli diede una gentile pacca sulla spalla e disse, "Andrà tutto bene"  
"E tu come lo sai?"  
"Ha tenuto con sé la poesia, no?" disse con un sorriso fiducioso. Konatsu voleva confortare l'amico ma in quella situazione la sua lealtà era frammentata. Sentiva sentimenti di obbligo verso Ranma, di amicizia verso Akane, di amore verso Ukyo, oltre ai propri opinabili motivi. Avrebbe aiutato Ranma e Akane a tornare insieme soltanto per allontanare il ragazzo col codino da Ukyo una volta per tutte? Non conosceva la risposta quindi decise che era meglio non dire altro, nonostante volesse essere d'aiuto. Si stampò un sorriso brillante in faccia e disse, "Beh, io devo tornare all'Ucchan! Ah!" agitò le dita verso il ragazzo col codino prima di allontanarsi. Ranma rimase lì, sentendosi un po' meglio. Forse significava qualcosa che lei avesse tenuto la poesia, anche se non le piaceva. Ed era frustrante che non le piacesse! Ci aveva lavorato duramente e non pensava che fosse così male. Era decisamente meglio rispetto ad altri tentativi. Non aveva voluto origliare, era successo e basta. Non aveva voluto spiarla né altro. L'aveva seguita soltanto per assicurarsi che lei stesse bene. La sua sicurezza era sempre una sua preoccupazione.  
No, quella era una scusa che utilizzò per sentirsi meglio. In realtà, sentiva la sua mancanza. Gli mancava parlare con lei o semplicemente starle seduto accanto. Quindi l'aveva seguita per osservarla, e il suo cuore era stato male nel notare la distanza che era cresciuta tra loro. Ma per quanto ci tentasse, non riusciva a starle lontano. Ed era contento di non averlo fatto perché la conversazione che aveva sentito gli diede molto su cui pensare.  
Lei aveva ragione. Aveva cercato di conquistarla comportandosi come pensava che un ragazzo avrebbe dovuto fare nel corteggiare una ragazza. Ma era solo perché non aveva saputo cos'altro fare. Era abituato al fatto che le ragazze cadessero ai suoi piedi, quindi non sapeva come fare per conquistarne una. Aveva fatto ciò che riteneva le ragazze apprezzassero ma non aveva pensato a ciò che Akane avrebbe apprezzato nello specifico. Era stato un idiota a non rendersi conto che le rose e la poesia le avrebbero ricordato Kuno e i suoi scadenti tentativi di corteggiarla. Ma Akane aveva torto se pensava che stesse tentando di riconquistarla solo per non perdere. Non si trattava dello stesso episodio con Shan Pu. Gemette nel ripensare a quella serie di eventi. Era imbarazzato e frustrato verso se stesso per come si era comportato. Il suo ego era stato tanto scheggiato dal rifiuto apparente dell'amazzone da non averlo potuto sopportare. L'aveva inseguita per le proprie egoistiche esigenze. Si era trattato solo del suo ego. Non aveva mai voluto realmente Shan Pu o non ci avrebbe messo così tanto a dirle quelle parole. Pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscito a dirle e probabilmente sarebbero rimasti seduti su quella panchina tutto il giorno. Il suo ego e i suoi veri sentimenti avevano combattuto tra loro, uno dicendogli che doveva vincere, gli altri che sapeva bene a chi avrebbe dovuto dichiararsi. Ma a quel tempo riusciva a malapena ad ammettere di amare Akane, quindi era rimasto bloccato nell'indecisione a lungo, seduto su quella dannata panchina senza sapere cosa fare. Dire 'Ti amo' a Shan Pu sarebbe stata una bugia e dentro di sé sapeva che se avesse pronunciato tali parole verso l'amazzone, Akane non avrebbe mai creduto che lui potesse avere il fegato per dirle a lei. Si era sentito intrappolato in una situazione che lui stesso aveva creato. Incapace di andarsene e incapace di dire parole false, alla fine la sua fidanzata li aveva interrotti e in qualche modo aveva consentito la vittoria sia al suo ego che al suo cuore. E lui ringraziava ogni giorno che l'avesse fatto, non voleva pensare alle conseguenze se fosse stato così stupido da cadere nella trappola di Shan Pu. Ma questa volta era diverso. Cercare di riconquistare Akane non riguardava il suo ego, ma il suo bisogno di stare con lei perché la amava sinceramente. La voleva nella sua vita e al suo fianco. Non poteva immaginare di vivere senza di lei. Desiderava solo aver dato più peso a ciò che a lei sarebbe piaciuto invece di fare ciò che, secondo lui, avrebbe dovuto. E gli era anche sembrato un buon piano.  
Ranma si mise dritto al pensiero e iniziò a correre fuori dal parco e verso il Furinkan. Doveva mettere un freno al piano. Ora sapeva che, se si fosse realizzato, lei ne sarebbe rimasta ferita e ciò avrebbe aperto una spaccatura tra loro potenzialmente perenne. Aveva pianificato un'elaborata produzione per impressionare Akane dopo scuola il giorno seguente. Visto che era sabato, le lezioni sarebbero durate soltanto mezza giornata. Sayuri e Yuka lo avrebbero aiutato a guidare Akane fino al campo da calcio dove le avrebbero chiesto di sedersi a pranzare con loro. Poi la banda, predisposta da Daisuke la cui sorella suonava la tromba, sarebbe comparsa sul campo iniziando a suonare, marciando sullo sfondo. Il club di teatro, che gli doveva un favore per aver interpretato Romeo, sarebbe uscito dando inizio a una performance di danza sincronizzata. Sayuri e Yuka avrebbero poi srotolato il tappeto rosso che lui aveva nascosto in un cespuglio, per poi iniziare una serie di capovolte e rovesciate imparate durante l'ora di ginnastica, lungo il bordo del campo dove lui sarebbe stato in attesa. L'avrebbe raggiunta, si sarebbe messo in ginocchio, e avrebbe supplicato per ottenere il suo perdono. Hiroshi e Daisuke avrebbero orchestrato l'intero evento da dietro le quinte, istruendo tutti. Quel pomeriggio ci sarebbe stata la grande prova generale. Ranma aveva trascorso tutta la settimana a negoziare con diversi gruppi di persone affinché acconsentissero al piano. Arrivò a scuola e sospirò di sollievo quando vide Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri e Yuka, insieme agli altri compagni, ancora fermi ad aspettarlo. Aveva tempo per cancellare tutto. Sebbene molti di loro lo volessero aiutare per lealtà verso di lui, per affetto verso Akane, o solo per avere l'opportunità di partecipare a ciò che di certo sarebbe stato un evento leggendario, avrebbe avuto un sacco di debiti con molte persone.

 

Dopo aver parlato con tutti, Ranma andò a fare una passeggiata. Aveva bisogno di pensare e sapeva di riuscirci meglio quando si muoveva. Girò in tondo mentre pensava, senza notare nessuno. Per l'ora di cena stava ancora pensando e aveva capito alcune rispose. Quando il suo stomaco iniziò a tuonare si rese conto di essere rimasto fuori per quasi tutto il pomeriggio e tornò a casa, non notando quanto fosse buio. Quando tornò a casa, tutti erano già andati a letto. Si era perso la cena e nemmeno se n'era accorto. Andò in cucina e guardò nel frigo, sperando di trovare uno spuntino. Per sua sorpresa e delizia, c'era un piatto coperto per lui. Mangiò con impazienza e si diresse al dojo, dove trascorse il resto della serata lavorando a dei semplici kata che gli avrebbero consentito di muoversi mantenendo la mente libera. Si era sentito perso soltanto una volta prima di allora, in una grotta in Cina. Aveva pensato che lei fosse morta e aveva sentito una parte di sé morire con lei. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lei nella sua vita. Il senso di vuoto e il dolore che stava sperimentando ora sembrava molto simile a quello di allora. L'unica differenza era che lei era al sicuro e tutta intera, ma era pur sempre lontana da lui. Aveva bisogno di far ritornare Akane, ma come? Aveva reso chiaro che i suoi tentativi l'avevano resa soltanto più sospettosa nei suoi confronti e quando aveva spiegato il perché, lui era riuscito a capirla. Con Shan Pu si era comportato per puro egoismo. Non aveva mai pensato ai suoi sentimenti, né a quelli di Ukyo, né a quelli di Akane. Aveva soltanto pensato a se stesso. E ora, nel tentativo di riconquistare Akane, si era comportato esattamente nello stesso modo! Cos'altro avrebbe dovuto pensare, lei? Ma non aveva capito che i suoi tentativi l'avrebbero fatta sentire peggio! Sembrava essere incapace di fare qualcosa di giusto. Tirò un pugno verso l'aria con forza al pensiero di quanto fosse apparsa triste mentre parlava con Konatsu. Il petto iniziò a pulsargli dolorosamente. Se non avesse escogitato il modo per risolvere le cose, lei lo avrebbe lasciato, e lui non avrebbe avuto il diritto di seguirla né di tentare di riconquistarla. Non avrebbe potuto costringerla a stare con lui se...se lei lo avesse odiato.  
Deglutì con fatica. I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi e il respiro affannato. Con il dorso delle mani si asciugò gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro per cercare di calmarsi. Quando si sentì più controllato, abbassò lo sguardo e notò che le mani non erano ancora ferme ma sembrava incapace di far smettere il tremore. Fece un altro profondo respiro.  
Se ne sarebbe andato. Avrebbe lasciato la casa dei Tendo. L'unica casa che avesse mai avuto, grazie in larga parte ad Akane. Avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza a ogni respiro ma vederla ogni giorno sapendo di non poter stare con lei, di non poterla toccare, sarebbe stata una tortura. Sarebbe stato peggio, molto peggio, quando lei finalmente fosse andata avanti. E sarebbe accaduto, alla fine. I ragazzi che morivano per lei non scarseggiavano e alla fine uno di loro avrebbe vinto. Il pensiero di un altro che la stringeva era troppo per lui. Sapeva che vederla con qualcun altro lo avrebbe spezzato.  
No. Non se ne sarebbe andato. Non poteva permettere che le cose finissero così. Non importava cosa sarebbe servito, doveva trovare un modo per farsi perdonare. Arrabbiato, tornò con la mente alla fatale sera in cui Akane aveva scoperto P-chan e gli eventi si ripeterono più volte nella sua testa. Si fermò mentre le cose divenivano chiare. Cose che aveva dimenticato. Cadde a terra, si portò le gambe verso il petto e le avvolse con le braccia, appoggiando il capo sulle ginocchia e cullandosi avanti e indietro. Capì, capì interamente in quell'istante che tutto quel caos era colpa sua. In uno stupido momento, aveva rovinato tutto. Se solo le avesse parlato, tutto ciò si sarebbe potuto evitare. Ma poteva risolvere le cose! Forse non era troppo tardi. Aveva fatto un casino nel non comunicare con lei, quindi avrebbe posto rimedio parlandole. Era passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva fatto.

 

Ukyo Kuonji camminava pesantemente quella sera, sbattendo cassetti e fulminando tutto. Era più arrabbiata che mai. Aveva dovuto trascorrere una settimana di sofferenza nell'osservare Ranma e Akane così...affiatati. Era stato nauseante vedere come si guardavano o...ugh...come si sorridevano. Si era sentita così depressa da non sapere cos'avrebbe dovuto fare. Voleva confrontarsi con i due ma era preoccupata su cosa sarebbe successo. Normalmente non ci avrebbe pensato due volte ma ricordava ancora quanto Ranma l'aveva spaventata quando stava cercando Akane. Non pensava che avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la sua espressione né l'aura nera che lo aveva circondato. Nonostante la rabbia, rabbrividì a quel ricordo. Era timorosa di provocare Ranma troppo, non voleva che la guardasse di nuovo in quel modo. Quindi aveva trascorso la settimana col broncio, portando Konatsu a essere super premuroso. Era stato ancora più gentile e attento del solito. All'inizio lei non ci aveva dato molto peso, visto che lui indossava spesso il kimono. Ma aveva iniziato a indossare abiti da ragazzo e la sua reazione era cambiata. Si era ritrovata ad arrossire sotto il suo sguardo e a balbettare quando le poneva delle domande. Non capiva cosa le stesse succedendo. Reagiva in quel modo soltanto con Rnma e solo quando lui la definiva carina. Non aveva mai reagito in quel modo con altri ragazzi. Confusa, aveva cercato di trattare Konatsu come sempre, in maniera leggermente altezzosa, ma non aveva funzionato e aveva scoperto di sentirsi agitata quando c'era lui, volendo di conseguenza prendersi a calci. Era Konatsu, cielo!  
Insicura di sé, aveva realmente pensato di abbandonare la caccia a Ranma, sorprendendosi. Era rimasta concentrata su Ranma per la maggior parte della sua vita. Prima per vendicarsi, poi per sposarlo. Avrebbe capito cosa fare se lui non fosse stato più al centro della sua vita? Ma se lo avesse abbandonato, magari avrebbe potuto trovare qualcuno che l'avrebbe amata. Qualcuno che l'avrebbe inseguita, senza che succedesse il contrario. Qualcuno con cui poter condividere il sogno di avere un ristorante e di crescere dei figli. Tentò di ignorare il fatto che, quando pensava a quel misterioso, futuro e sconosciuto uomo, la sua mente si riempiva di immagini che raffiguravano lei e Konatsu. Odiava sentirsi così sperduta! Improvvisamente, poi, era stato come se il fato avesse preso la decisione al posto suo. Ranma e Akane erano apparsi d'un tratto in rotta di collisione. Era stato difficile non notare quanto la sua rivale fosse diventata fredda. Aveva pensato che fosse l'opportunità perfetta per intromettersi e vincere Ranma. Ma si era irritata nell'essere ignorata. Aveva tentato di offrire al fidanzato un bell'okonomiyaki per pranzo ma lui si era a malapena accorto di lei prima di andarsene. Lo aveva trovato, qualche momento dopo, a spiare Akane invece di pranzare. Ranma che spiava una ragazza che lo ignorava invece di dedicarsi al suo delizioso okonomiyaki appena preparato?! Intollerabile. Aveva tentato di trascorrere del tempo con lui durante quella settimana ma ogni volta che gli si era avvicinata, lui l'aveva liquidata. L'aveva fatta infuriare. Quel giorno, era uscita per una passeggiata. Aveva voluto dedicarsi del tempo per pensare, per poi trovare Akane al parco insieme a Konatsu. La cosa l'aveva soltanto seccata e non resa gelosa, perché lui stava indossando il kimono in quel momento. Ma li aveva comunque osservati, diventando livida quando Akane lo aveva baciato! Prima, quella stronza le rubava il fidanzato e poi il suo...amico! Cos'aveva Akane Tendo per fare impazzire i ragazzi? Perché aveva bisogno sia di Ranma che di Konatsu quando aveva praticamente l'intera popolazione del Furinkan ai suoi piedi? Akane aveva potuto crescere con la sua famiglia, in una bella casa confortevole. Non era mai stata schivata dal suo gruppo di coetanei. Non aveva mai dovuto vivere come un ragazzo. Ma non era abbastanza per quella principessa. Voleva di più. Voleva tutto ciò che apparteneva a Ukyo! Era tutta colpa sua! Ed era il momento che qualcuno le impartisse una lezione.

 

Il giorno dopo, Akane uscì fuori da scuola con le sue amiche, aveva pianificato di trascorrere con loro il resto della giornata. Si era persa molto durante il suo autoisolamento e voleva recuperare davanti a un bel gelato. Avevano pranzato a scuola prima di dirigersi verso il loro bar preferito. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto cercare di fare pace con Ranma ma ancora non sapeva come comportarsi. Sperava che una cosa normale come passare del tempo con le amiche l'avrebbe aiutata a schiarirsi la mente, poi la risposta sarebbe giunta da sé. Attraversarono il campo da calcio quando udì qualcuno chiamare il suo nome. Si voltò e vide Ukyo avanzare verso di lei. Mentre si avvicinava, la ragazza riuscì a percepire la rabbia irradiata dalla cuoca. Akane si accigliò, confusa, non riuscendo a ricordare di aver fatto nulla recentemente per poter scatenare la sua collera ma istintivamente si fece avanti, facendo da scudo alle sue amiche.  
"Akane. È il momento che io e te chiariamo un paio di cose" disse freddamente. Il suo tono fece mettere Akane sulla difensiva e strinse gli occhi. "Bene. Dì quello che devi dire"  
"Ranma è il MIO fidanzato. Sposerà me!"  
Akane serrò i denti per l'irritazione. Aveva trascorso un brutto momento ultimamente e non aveva bisogno che qualcuno le ricordasse di quanto fosse esile la relazione tra lei e Ranma. Era arrabbiata con lui ma ciò non significava che volesse mettere fine al loro rapporto. Ma se il suo atteggiamento lo avesse spinto tra le braccia della sua fidanzata 'carina'? Il pensiero le provocò una fitta al cuore.  
"Se è questo che vuole, non mi metterò in mezzo"  
Ukyo sbuffò. "Non ti credo! Gli sei sempre andata dietro e mi sei sempre stata d'intralcio!"  
"Non ho mai impedito a Ranma di fare quello che vuole. È sempre stata una sua scelta. Non l'ho mai costretto a fare niente!"  
"Che bugia! Vive con te e la tua famiglia! Non pensi che si senta in debito con te? Che ti stia intorno soltanto per dovere?"  
"Che cosa vuoi, Ukyo?" chiese, incapace di rispondere alla domanda. La cuoca aveva evidenziato una delle più grandi paure di Akane. Era già emotivamente in bilico e quel confronto la stava spingendo verso la rabbia.  
"Voglio che tu rinunci a lui. Rinuncia alla pretesa di averlo!"  
"Non potrei nemmeno se volessi! Il fidanzamento è tra le nostre famiglie! Anche se dicessi a mio padre di non voler più essere la fidanzata di Ranma, lui sceglierebbe Kasumi o Nabiki!"  
Ukyo strinse gli occhi, frustrata. Si era dimenticata di quel fatto.  
"Bene. Dovrò solo prenderti a calci e dimostrare finalmente di essere la donna migliore"  
"Puoi provarci. Ma anche se riuscissi a battermi, ciò non farebbe di te la donna migliore"  
Akane porse la borsa a Sayuri che si affrettò ad allontanarsi insieme a Yuka. Una piccola folla si stava formando intorno a loro. Guardò Ukyo e notò quanto sembrasse stanca. Sospirò e scosse il capo. Anche lei si sentiva stanca. Stanca della situazione in cui erano a causa dei loro genitori. Forse era ora che tutti crescessero e si prendessero la responsabilità delle proprie azioni. La rabbia l'abbandonò all'improvviso e Akane abbandonò la posizione difensiva che aveva automaticamente preso.  
"Non combatterò con te, non risolverà nulla. Possiamo per favore concordare di rispettare i desideri di Ranma e di lasciare che sia lui a decidere quando sarà pronto?"  
Per quanto fosse doloroso da ammettere, Ukyo sapeva che, se avesse avuto scelta, Ranma avrebbe scelto Akane. Aveva bisogno di quel combattimento. Aveva bisogno di sentire di poterla finalmente battere in qualcosa.  
"Che c'è che non va, Akane? Paura di perdere?" la provocò, sperando di accendere il temperamento della rivale. Per quanto si sforzasse, Akane non poté impedire di essere infastidita e serrò la mascella, sapendo che Ukyo non avrebbe indietreggiato. Non voleva combattere e sperava che la cuoca non fosse così arrabbiata da spingerla a contrattaccare.  
"D'accordo. Non ti piace il piano. Ma comunque non combatterò con te"  
Akane si voltò e iniziò ad allontanarsi, non facendo alimentare l'ira dell'altra.  
-Come si permette di allontanarsi così? Di liquidarmi come se non fossi niente?- pensò Ukyo. Ma Akane aveva ragione, la cuoca era troppo orgogliosa per attaccarla alle spalle. Voleva vincere, ma onestamente. Sorrise perfidamente pensando a un modo per garantirsi la reazione della ragazza.  
"Sfido ufficialmente il dojo dei Tendo e la sua erede; chi vince, ottiene l'insegna della palestra".


	21. Fare ammenda: i sentimenti di Ranma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

Ranma stava uscendo da scuola con i suoi amici, Hiroshi e Daisuke, che avevano sentito compassione per lui e avevano deciso di portarlo un po' alla sala giochi. Avevano pensato che un paio d'ore senza pensieri trascorse a far esplodere alieni dello spazio o a uccidere zombie avrebbero aiutato l'umore di Ranma. Erano tutti un po' in ritardo visto che Hiroshi era dovuto rimanere a scuola a discutere di qualcosa con un insegnante. Quando finalmente uscirono, notarono alcuni studenti che rapidamente si dirigevano verso il campo da calcio, alcuni perfino correvano. Li guardarono ma proseguirono per la loro strada. Fu solo quando li udirono discutere riguardo a un combattimento che Ranma si fermò all'improvviso, mentre un'infausta sensazione cresceva in lui. I combattimenti al Furinkan erano una questione importante e attiravano la folla soltanto quando riguardavano poche persone: lui, Akane, Ukyo o Kuno. Visto che lui stava ovviamente bene, doveva includere uno degli altri tre e aveva la brutta sensazione che fosse Akane. Corse fino al campo, superando tutti, e vide che Akane e Ukyo erano al centro del trambusto. Sospirò lievemente di sollievo ma rimase comunque teso. Se il combattimento era fra loro due, sapeva che non si sarebbero spinte troppo oltre. Beh, ne era sicuro per quanto riguardava Akane. Non lo era altrettanto di Ukyo, quindi proseguì. Era ancora troppo lontano per sentire quello che si stavano dicendo ma fu sollevato quando vide Akane voltarsi, ma un momento più tardi si irrigidì quando sentì Ukyo sfidarla con voce alta e rimbombante. Corse e vide la ragazza dai capelli blu tendersi e voltarsi. Arrivò in prima fila giusto in tempo per sentire la risposta di Akane.   
"Ukyo, non voglio combattere con te"  
"Quindi stai rinunciando? Allora passerò di lì a prendere l'insegna. D'altronde, non è che tu abbia possibilità di vincere, tesoro" disse la cuoca provocatoria. Akane serrò le mani e strinse gli occhi. Non vedeva altro modo se non accettare di combattere visto che era stata sfidata pubblicamente. Non si trattava solo del suo orgoglio, la scuola era stata sfidata e aveva un compito da onorare.  
"Va bene. Dimmi quando e dove" disse, non aveva altra opzione se non accettare.  
"Qui e adesso"  
Akane annuì ed entrambe si voltarono verso il campo.  
"Ferme!" urlò Ranma avvicinandosi a loro e le ragazze si girarono. "Non dovete combattere"  
"Oh, dobbiamo assolutamente, tesoro. Ho sfidato la sua scuola" disse Ukyo con un sorrisetto.  
"Va bene, combatterò io per lei. Rappresento la Scuola di Arti Marziali Indiscriminate esattamente quanto lei" disse Ranma, tentando di ragionare con la cuoca. La vide assottigliare gli occhi e irrigidire la schiena. Si concentrò solo su Ukyo e non notò che Akane si era irrigidita a sua volta a causa delle sue parole.  
"Non combatterai per me!" disse Akane con un ringhio, Ranma voltò il capo di scatto. Fu sconvolto di vedere le fiamme nei suoi occhi.  
"Akane, non puoi farlo"  
"Perché? Perché pensi che non possa batterla? Perché sei sicuro che lei vincerà e io metterò in imbarazzo la Scuola di Arti Marziali Indiscriminate?" sibilò.  
"Cosa? No..."  
"Beh, non preoccuparti, Ranma" disse lei respingendo le sue obiezioni. "Ha sfidato il dojo dei Tendo. Ha sfidato ME! Tutto questo non riguarda te!" lo indicò con un dito e aggiunse, "questa è la MIA sfida. Tu stanne fuori"  
Arrabbiata per l'offesa percepita, si voltò e avanzò al centro del campo dove il terreno era piatto. Era diventata l'arena predefinita per le sfide a scuola e gli altri studenti avrebbero compreso di dover sgombrare la zona. Molti si erano già allontanati per paura di rimanere al sicuro e stavano trovando punti più alti da dove osservare l'azione. Alcuni volevano rimanere più vicini e si sedettero al bordo del campo. Ranma osservò impotente Akane che si allontanava. Non poteva credere che lei avesse frainteso la sua preoccupazione ma capì che la colpa era sua. Aveva insultato le sue abilità in passato e lei non aveva ragione di credere che ora le sue intenzioni fossero buone.  
"Non preoccuparti, Ran-chan. Ci andrò piano con lei"  
Ranma si voltò a guardare la sua 'amica'.  
"Perché lo stai facendo?"  
"Oh, per un sacco di ragioni. Ma perlopiù per impartirle una lezione. È tempo che qualcuno le faccia abbassare la cresta"  
Frustrato, Ranma disse, "Cosa ti ha mai fatto?"  
Ukyo strinse gli occhi davanti alla difesa di Ranma verso la sua rivale. Era contenta che Ranma si fosse presentato a fare da testimone al combattimento. Era contenta che finalmente lui avrebbe visto quanto fosse debole e inutile quell'altra. Aveva programmato di andarci piano, come promesso. Ma ora la sua rabbia stava tornando con un sapore di vendetta. Perché cercava sempre di proteggere Akane? Era disposto a combattere contro di LEI per Akane e continuava a proteggerla!  
"Stanne fuori. Questa cosa riguarda noi ragazze, capito?" buttò fuori prima di voltargli la schiena e raggiungere Akane sul campo. Ranma non poté fare nient'altro se non osservare il tutto con timore. Aveva voluto essere d'aiuto ma in qualche modo aveva soltanto peggiorato le cose.

 

Akane era sul campo a osservare Ranma e Ukyo discutere. Qualsiasi cosa si fossero detti doveva aver fatto arrabbiare la cuoca perché il suo atteggiamento beffardo fu rimpiazzato dalla rabbia quando si voltò verso di lei.  
-Bene- pensò.  
Non aveva avuto intenzione di combattere e aveva tentato di impedire che accadesse. Nonostante tutto, riteneva Ukyo un'amica. Ma essere sfidata di fronte alle sue amiche e poi imbarazzata dalla mancanza di fiducia di Ranma non aveva fatto altro che tirare fuori la sua collera e il suo animo competitivo. Dopo aver scoperto da poco la verità su Ryoga, sentiva di essere stata tradita ancora, sia da Ranma che da Ukyo. Ora finalmente aveva modo di sfogare tutto ciò che stava provando. Ukyo si posizionò davanti ad Akane e fissò la sua avversaria. Attese che attaccasse e sbuffò quando si rese conto che non sarebbe successo. Se era ancora in attesa che lei rinunciasse alla sfida, aveva qualcosa apposta per lei.  
Con le punte delle dita, tirò fuori dalla bandoliera tre piccole spatole e le lanciò ad Akane, che arretrò velocemente. Le spatole atterrarono in una precisa fila ai suoi piedi. Ukyo sapeva che quell'attacco così ovvio non l'avrebbe ferita ma voleva rendere chiaro di essere seria. Ebbe un momento per prendere fiato finché non si ritrovò a balzare all'indietro. Ai suoi piedi, una fila di stelle ninja erano incastrate al suolo.   
-Che diamine? Da dove le ha tirate fuori?-  
A malapena ebbe tempo di terminare il pensiero quando vide Akane iniziare a correre verso di lei e balzare in aria, il piede destro diretto al petto di Ukyo. La cuoca fece una serie di capriole all'indietro atterrando a qualche passo di distanza dalla posizione iniziale. Tirò fuori la sua spatola da battaglia prima di caricare, agitandola verso il petto dell'altra. Akane si abbassò evitando la lama e girò sulle mani per colpire le gambe della ragazza. La cuoca saltò indietro, cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio, mentre Akane usò le mani per tornare in piedi. Si mise sulla difensiva prima di correre nel momento in cui lo fece Ukyo. Le ragazze si beccarono a mezz'aria, vanificando l'una il calcio dell'altra.

 

Ranma aveva cominciato a osservare con apprensione. Non voleva che nessuna delle due si facesse male. Il combattimento era iniziato con le prevedibili mosse di Ukyo che aveva usato le sue piccole spatole prima di tirare fuori quella grossa. Fu Akane con le sue stelle ninja e le sue repliche inaspettate a sorprenderlo. Era molto più agile di quanto l'avesse mai vista e non rispondeva con le mosse che si sarebbe aspettato. Riuscì a percepire le influenze degli addestramenti di Mousse, Taro e Konatsu. Aveva mischiato tutti e tre gli stili fluidamente, scegliendo le migliori tecniche per ciascuna situazione. E durante la performance, capì che Akane si stava trattenendo. Riuscì a capirlo dal suo respiro calmo e dal fatto che non stesse nemmeno sudando. Era ovvio che stesse studiando le qualità dell'avversaria prima di attaccare sul serio, lui avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa. Era migliorata un sacco in così poco tempo e lui provava vergogna nel rendersi conto di non averne alcun merito.

 

Ukyo aveva la spatola fra le mani e ansimava pesantemente. Si era aspettata una lotta facile ed era irritata dal fatto che la sua rivale sembrasse controbattere facilmente a ogni mossa. Aveva il fiatone e si asciugò il sudore dalle sopracciglia. Non aveva importanza, era determinata a vincere e corse agitando la sua arma, tenendo la lama in basso nel tentativo di colpirla come un pancake. Con sua sorpresa, Akane non arretrò dall'attacco ma avanzò. Era più veloce di quanto Ukyo pensasse potesse essere e la ritrovò sotto la portata della spatola prima che la cuoca si rendesse conto di cosa stava succedendo. Improvvisamente Ukyo si piegò per il dolore mentre Akane piazzava un pugno nel suo stomaco. Serrando i denti dal dolore, si raddrizzò lentamente e si voltò a fulminare la sua avversaria.  
-Per una che non voleva combattere, di certo ci sta dando dentro- pensò Ukyo con una smorfia. La pancia pulsava per il dolore. Ranma diceva sempre che Akane era forte come un gorilla ma Ukyo aveva sempre respinto l'idea. Non era mai stata lei a ricevere i suoi pugni ed era sorpresa dalla sua potenza. Quello che la cuoca non sapeva era che non solo la sua avversaria era naturalmente forte, ma combattere contro la forma da chimera di Taro l'aveva resa ancora più forte.

 

Arrabbiata a causa del colpo riuscito della ragazza, iniziò ad attaccare con più aggressività ma meno attenzione. Iniziò ad agitare la spatola gigante verso Akane senza tregua, facendola scansare rapidamente quando non riusciva ad anticipare le mosse imprevedibili. Akane balzò indietro, perse l'equilibrio e inciampò mentre la spatola di Ukyo le incombeva addosso. Akane mise una mano nella tasca nascosta, tirando fuori il suo bastone e aprendolo. Lo prese con entrambe le mani tenendolo sul petto nel momento in cui la lama la raggiunse, fermandola a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. Combatterono mentre Ukyo spingeva, avendo la forza di gravità dalla sua parte. Akane spinse a sua volta. Piegò le braccia lasciando alla lama di avvicinarsi il più possibile, facendo credere alla cuoca di vincere. Poi Akane distese le braccia in avanti, facendo incespicare la cuoca. Quest'ultima riacquistò l'equilibrio e guardò il bastone dubbiosa.  
-Da quando Akane porta un'arma? E dove teneva quella dannata cosa?-  
Akane sapeva di essere stata fortunata ad aver tirato fuori il bastone in tempo. Per quanto non avesse voluto combattere, ora ci stava dando dentro, e le piaceva testare le sue nuove abilità. Ma era diventata impertinente e incauta. Doveva mettere fine al combattimento prima che una delle due si facesse male sul serio. Ukyo era una brava combattente ma contava troppo sulle sue armi. Nel combattimento corpo a corpo, per Akane sarebbe stato facile batterla e lo sapevano entrambe. Doveva toglierle quell'arma. Escogitò un piano velocemente. Studiandosi a vicenda, di nuovo le due si corsero incontro. Akane la osservò tirare un colpo laterale. Balzò in alto e oltre la spatola e atterrò abilmente sul sottile bordo della lama, sorprendendo la cuoca. Istintivamente, Ukyo cercò di toglierla dalla spatola agitandola in alto ma non riuscì a reggere il suo peso; a malapena riuscì a sollevarla. Utilizzando l'equilibrio che aveva imparato da Konatsu, Akane fece un passo rapido in avanti, colpendo le nocche della cuoca con due rapidi movimenti del polso, e Ukyo fu costretta ad allentare la presa. Indirizzò poi un calcio che atterrò sul petto della cuoca. Il dolore fece in modo che Ukyo lasciasse del tutto la sua arma e per poi cadere all'indietro, sul sedere. Akane finì accanto alla spatola, e chiuse rapidamente il bastone, rimettendolo nella tasca segreta, prima di prendere la spatola. L'agitò qualche volta per testarne il peso, come Mousse le aveva insegnato. Ukyo arretrò con mani e piedi mentre Akane le veniva incontro. La cuoca era orripilata all'idea di essere aggredita con la sua stessa arma! La ragazza agitò la spatola velocemente, e Ukyo incrociò le mani sopra la testa per proteggersi, chiudendo gli occhi in attesa dell'impatto. Ma non accadde nulla. Aprì gli occhi e vide la spatola sprofondata nel suolo, solo metà della lama era visibile. Con orrore osservò Akane eseguire un calcio rotante, staccando il manico dalla lama e facendolo volare sull'erba.  
"No!" gridò, sconvolta. Lacrime di frustrazione le montarono agli occhi rendendosi conto che non avrebbe più potuto combattere. Senza le sue armi, non aveva quasi modo di difendersi. Si rifiutò di piangere di fronte alla sua rivale e respinse le lacrime.  
Ansimando, Akane disse, "È finita". La ragazza guardò la cuoca e la vide puntare i pugni a terra con furia. Quella visione la riempì di compassione. Non sentiva gioia per averla battuta, ma rifletté sul fatto di non aver avuto scelta. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato all'insegna del dojo senza combattere. Sperava però che Ukyo potesse rimpiazzare o riparare la sua arma in qualche modo. Le voltò le spalle e vide Ranma correre verso di sé.  
"Akane, stai bene? Sei ferita?" chiese preoccupato tentando di toccarla.  
"Sto bene!" scattò. L'adrenalina e la frustrazione la portarono a respingerlo, schiaffeggiandogli la mano. "Ti ho detto che so badare a me stessa! Non mi serve che tu combatta le mie battaglie!"  
Si allontanò velocemente e Ranma osservò Sayuri e Yuka raggiungerla prima che i tre si allontanassero dal campo. Voleva correrle dietro ma pensava che non l'avrebbe ascoltato visto quanto era incollerita, e l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che qualcos'altro si mettesse fra loro. Sospirò, frustrato, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione a Ukyo.  
"Riesci a camminare?"  
Lei annuì e si alzò tenendo la testa bassa, non volendo guardare negli occhi il ragazzo col codino. Era stata umiliata di fronte a Ranma e all'intera scuola. La sua arma era spaccata ed era sicura che un livido a forma di scarpa le si sarebbe formato sul petto. Ma in condizioni peggiori erano le sue mani, ancora rosse e ferite per essere state colpite dal bastone e pregava che non ci fosse nulla di rotto. Sarebbe riuscita a cucinare, altrimenti? Rimase in silenzio mentre Ranma la riaccompagnava al ristorante. Accanto a lei, il ragazzo col codino tentava di tenere sotto controllo la rabbia in crescendo. Sapeva che quella collera era in parte dovuta alla sua situazione con Akane. Ma in larga parte, Ukyo ne era responsabile. Non poteva credere che la cuoca si fosse spinta fino al punto di sfidare la più giovane dei Tendo. A quanto pareva, Akane non era l'unica con la quale doveva parlare quel giorno e pensò di far capire a Ukyo senza mezzi termini come stavano le cose.

 

Quando giunsero all'Ucchan, Konatsu aprì loro la porta con un sorriso.  
"Signorina Ukyo, che bello, è qui! Temevo che non facesse in tempo a..." si interruppe e sussultò quando vide in che stato era. I suoi vestiti erano sporchi e disordinati, i capelli un caos e gli occhi cerchiati di rosso. "Che è successo? Sta bene?"  
Ukyo annuì in risposta e Konatsu guardò Ranma alla ricerca di una spiegazione. Lui scosse la testa per impedire al ragazzo di porre altre domande.  
"Konatsu, puoi lasciarci soli? Io e Ukyo abbiamo qualcosa di cui discutere" disse stancamente.  
"Mmh" disse l'altro, tamburellando le dita tra loro per il nervosismo. Aveva avvertito la tensione tra i due e non sapeva cosa fare. Guardò Ukyo affinché ricevesse istruzioni.  
"Va bene, tesoro. Perché non vai di sopra per un po'? Rimaniamo chiusi oggi"  
Konatsu annuì prima di sparire su per le scale.  
Ranma rimase a osservare la sua amica d'infanzia scegliere uno sgabello e sedersi, il capo ancora chino. Sapeva cosa doveva dirle. Le cose non si sarebbero mai sistemate finché non l'avesse fatto, ma non significava che fosse facile.   
"Perché l'hai sfidata? Cosa speravi di ottenere?"  
"Non ha importanza, no? Ho perso, non è così?"  
"Speravi che in questo modo avrei scelto te?"  
Il capo di lei scattò e lui vide la rabbia sul suo volto.  
"Sì. Speravo che avresti capito una volta per tutte quanto lei è patetica!"  
"Non parlare di lei in questo modo!" gridò lui rabbiosamente, per poi aggiungere, "È tua amica"  
"Amica? Non è mai stata mia amica! Mi è sempre stata in mezzo ai piedi. Non ha mai fatto niente per me a meno che non ne ricavasse qualcosa"  
"Ti ha accolto in casa sua. La sua famiglia ti ha aiutato pensando solo che ne avessi bisogno" ribatté Ranma, pensando a quando i Tendo avevano invitato Ukyo a rimanere con loro quando la cuoca aveva scoperto che la sua salsa per okonomiyaki era stata rovinata.   
"Intendi quando Akane ti ha costretto a fingere di essere sposato con lei piuttosto che permetterti di andartene con me?"  
"Lo ha fatto per aiutarmi!" esclamò Ranma. Ricordò tutto ciò che era accaduto in seguito. "Ti hanno accolto nella loro casa e tu hai ripagato la loro gentilezza tentando di avvicinarti a me, sotto al loro tetto"  
-Che razza di persona fa una cosa del genere?- pensò. Quando era accaduto, aveva pensato soltanto che fosse un altro degli sciocchi tentativi di Ukyo di guadagnare il suo affetto. Ma a ripensarci, si rese conto di quanto una cosa del genere dicesse riguardo a una persona. Era disposta a tradire la gentilezza di qualcuno per beneficiarne. Ranma scosse il capo per la delusione, più per se stesso che per lei. Tutta quella situazione era colpa sua, aveva atteso troppo. Non aveva preso una decisione e aveva fatto pensare a tutte di avere una possibilità con lui. Era passato da un pezzo il momento in cui doveva essere onesto e dire ciò che doveva.  
"Ukyo" ignorò il nomignolo e disse senza giri di parole, "mi dispiace, ma non ti sposerò. Non ti amo"  
"Ma ami lei?!" chiese lei incredula.  
"Sì" rispose onestamente, sperando che la verità mettesse fine al caos nelle loro vite. La cuoca arretrò sconvolta, non si era aspettato che lo ammettesse così schiettamente. Aveva sempre schivato i suoi sentimenti. Non poteva dire di esserne sorpresa, da qualche parte dentro di sé conosceva la verità. Solo che non aveva mai voluto ammetterla.  
"È sempre stata lei, vero?" chiese amaramente.  
"Sì. È sempre stata lei. Ero innamorato di lei ancora prima che tu arrivassi in città"  
"Quindi non ho mai avuto una chance? Perché non me lo hai detto? Perché mi hai illuso? Hai detto che ero carina!"  
"Sì, l'ho fatto. E allora?" frustrato, si passò le mani sul volto. "Sei carina. Lo sono anche Shan Pu e Akane. Diamine, anche Kodachi lo è!"  
"Ma...ma hai detto che Akane non lo era!"  
Ranma la guardò, non poteva crederci.  
"Più per irritarla quando era presente. La indisponevo di proposito. A volte perché ero seccato con lei e altre..." lasciò in sospeso la frase. Ukyo non doveva sapere che in realtà gli piaceva avere tutta l'attenzione di Akane, anche se in senso negativo.  
"E comunque mi riferivo sempre a come si comportava, mai al suo aspetto" disse scuotendo il capo, meravigliato. Sì, aveva fatto dei commenti riguardo il suo aspetto. Aveva detto che aveva il seno piatto e le cosce grosse. Le aveva perfino detto che il suo corpo era scadente rispetto alla propria forma femminile. Ma tutto ciò era accaduto all'inizio. Lei lo aveva ferito dopo che si erano conosciuti e lui lo aveva fatto a sua volta. Aveva continuato a farlo per respingerla. Ma anche allora sapeva che quei commenti erano bugie. Ricordava di essersi distratto per via della sua bellezza mentre stava giocando a softball, cosa che lo aveva portato a beccarsi una palla in faccia.  
No, l'aveva sempre trovata attraente. Mentre la loro relazione era progredita, l'aveva insultata sempre meno, e anche allora lo faceva unicamente affinché nessuno indovinasse cosa provava veramente per lei. Forse il suo piano aveva funzionato fin troppo.  
"Pensi davvero che non la trovassi attraente? Stiamo parlando di Akane. Metà scuola le va dietro soltanto per il suo aspetto"  
"Allora perché non me l'hai detto prima? Perché mi hai illuso facendomi credere di avere un'opportunità?"  
I momenti che Ranma aveva trascorso con Ukyo quando erano piccoli erano tra i pochi ricordi felici che aveva della sua infanzia. Non aveva avuto molti altri bambini con cui giocare mentre viaggiava per tutto il Giappone al fine di allenarsi. Quando la sua vecchia amica Ucchan era tornata in città, aveva naturalmente voluto rinnovare quell'amicizia tanto preziosa per lui.  
"Non ho detto niente prima perché volevo essere tuo amico! Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa quando ho capito quello che provavo. In questo caso la colpa è mia ma è anche tua. Hai sempre visto le cose come volevi che fossero, ignorando tutto quello che non ti piaceva. Non pensi che fosse strano quando mi ero rallegrato al pensiero che tu e Ryoga vi foste messi insieme? E al contrario, mi sono ingelosito totalmente all'idea di Akane che si allontanava con lui"  
Ranma stava andando avanti e indietro mentre la frustrazione prendeva possesso di lui, dopo che tutto era rimasto in cottura a fuoco lento.  
"Ho sempre e solo voluto esserti amico. Ma tu non ne eri felice, vero? Dannazione, Ukyo, hai lanciato delle bombe al mio matrimonio!"  
"Cos'avrei dovuto fare? Lasciare che accadesse? Sei il mio fidanzato!"  
Ranma scosse il capo. "È solo questo che vedete in me, vero? Tu, Shan Pu, Kodachi, mi vedete soltanto come qualcosa da vincere o da possedere. Qualcosa che vi appartiene"  
"Oh, come se lei fosse diversa! Non ti avrebbe mai permesso di stare con qualcun altro"  
"È qui che ti sbagli. Pensando alla mia felicità, lo farebbe"  
Ukyo sbuffò, "Sì, certo"  
"Non riesci a prenderti le responsabilità per le tue azioni?! Dannazione! C'era mia madre al matrimonio! Poteva rimanere ferita! Kasumi, Nabiki, i nostri compagni di scuola potevano rimanere tutti feriti e tu te ne freghi!", si fermò e disse, "Lascia che lo dica, ti sei comportata in modo più folle di Kodachi Kuno. Almeno lei si è limitata a indossare un abito da sposa nero. Ma tu e Shan Pu avete bombardato la palestra! Bombardato!" disse sconvolto.  
Ukyo non era disposta ad accettare le critiche ma sapeva che lo stava perdendo e utilizzò il suo asso nella manica. Portò le mani a coprirsi il viso e iniziò a tirare su col naso rumorosamente, scuotendo le spalle e iniziando a piangere, o fingendo di farlo, sapendo che Ranma non poteva sopportare di vedere una donna in lacrime. Il ragazzo col codino la guardò con aria critica. Non poteva fare a meno di ricordare la visione affranta di Akane in lacrime dopo aver scoperto di Ryoga. Era completamente distrutta, il suo viso chiazzato, il suo corpo tremante per il dolore. E anche allora glielo aveva tenuto nascosto.  
Vide le lacrime uscire dagli occhi di Ukyo ma non si arrossarono e la vide mentre lo guardava discretamente. Le spalle fremevano e lei tirava su col naso ma a lui il tutto pareva falso rispetto ai singhiozzi gutturali che aveva sentito da Akane. Per la prima volta in vita sua, rimase irremovibile di fronte a una donna in lacrime. Qualcosa scattò in Ranma, comprendendo che lei stava cercando di manipolarla.   
"Smettila. Non funzionerà"  
"Io...non...so co-cosa vuoi dire" disse Ukyo drammaticamente.  
"Piantala!" gridò lui all'improvviso. L'improvvisa rabbia nella sua voce le fece battere le palpebre per la sorpresa. Quando vide che era serio e impassibile, terminò con la recita.  
"È finita. Ho fatto la mia scelta e non sei tu" fece un respiro stabile e aggiunse, "Ti dico quello che ho detto a Shan Pu; se tenterai di fare del male ad Akane, ne risponderai a me. Non sopporterò più nessuno che cerchi di metterla in pericolo"  
"Cosa? Mi farai del male? È questo che stai dicendo?" chiese Ukyo dubbiosa.  
"Sì. E non ti perdonerò mai se le farai qualcos'altro"  
Ranma lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Ukyo prima di uscire. La sua semplice risposta e la determinazione sul suo viso le fece crollare il cuore. Quando capì di averlo perso per davvero, si mise a piangere sinceramente.

 

Il ragazzo col codino tornò a casa con calma. Nonostante tutto, voleva comunque rimanere amico di Ukyo ma non sapeva come sarebbe potuto accadere. Non aveva voluto minacciare la sua vecchia amica ma dopo il suo comportamento sempre più precipitoso, non avrebbe più potuto concederle il beneficio del dubbio. Il lato positivo di tutto il caos era che finalmente era riuscito a dire a Ukyo la verità. Era stata una cosa stancante e davvero emotiva ma anche liberatoria. Sospirò e scosse il capo per eliminare quei pensieri. Aveva altre cose su cui concentrarsi. Era determinato a risolvere le cose con Akane, o almeno a chiarire alcuni fraintendimenti. La conversazione che doveva sostenere con lei sarebbe stata molto più difficile di quella appena terminata. C'era molto di più in palio perché non poteva perdere Akane.  
Quando giunse a casa, per prima cosa andò al dojo e non si sorprese di trovarvi la fidanzata. Anche dopo il combattimento faticoso a cui aveva partecipato, stava lavorando ad alcuni kata. Sorrise nel guardarla, ammirando la sua figura. Al momento si stava dedicando a un kata che comprendeva dei salti in aria. Aveva qualche problema a raggiungere l'altezza che le serviva per il calcio rotante successivo. Cadeva al suolo e inciampava invece di atterrare con fermezza come avrebbe voluto.  
Riconobbe il kata, derivava dal ramo Saotome della Scuola di Arti Marziali Indiscriminate. Si trattava di una serie di movimenti che lui conosceva a memoria e che eseguiva impeccabilmente in maniera molto più veloce. Aveva imparato quel kata a dieci anni. Ma solo dopo essere stato addestrato da suo padre per giorni. Suo padre gli aveva fatto praticare ogni movimento separatamente fino a farglieli perfezionare tutti, per poi provare tutte le mosse insieme. Dopo aver completato il kata con successo, aveva dovuto ripeterlo, ancora e ancora fino a eseguirlo fluidamente. Sapeva che la maggior parte delle persone non sarebbe mai riuscita a padroneggiare un tale movimento e lei lo stava imparando da sola. Tutto ciò che Mousse aveva detto sulla sua determinazione e abilità era vero.  
Il senso di colpa lo riempì rendendosi conto di non avere alcun merito nei suoi miglioramenti. Avrebbe dovuto allenarsi con lei per la semplice ragione di essere entrambi allievi della stessa scuola. Ma soprattutto perché era la sua fidanzata e meritava rispetto per le sue qualità di artista marziale.  
Quello era un buon momento come un altro per iniziare.  
"Devi alzarti un po' di più prima di provare col calcio. Non ti dai abbastanza tempo per completare il calcio, per questo inciampi quando atterri"  
Akane lo guardò con aria curiosa e annuì, comprendendo. Riprovò il kata, saltando più in alto e riuscendo ad atterrare con successo. Gli sorrise e disse, "Grazie". Andò verso il bordo del dojo, afferrò l'asciugamano e la bottiglia d'acqua e bevve un sorso.  
"Akane, possiamo parlare?"  
Lei annuì e si sedette appoggiando la schiena al muro. Lui avanzò e si accomodò accanto a lei. Non disse nulla per un momento, non sapendo da dove cominciare. Per una volta, aveva troppe cose da dire e non voleva combinare un disastro.  
"Sei stata brava oggi. Un paio di volte sono rimasto sorpreso dai tuoi attacchi"  
"È davvero così sorprendente che io possa essere brava o che riesca a vincere?" chiese lei piano. Aveva appena iniziato a calmarsi dopo il combattimento e non voleva sentirlo mentre insultava le sue capacità.  
"No!" gridò lui prima di potersi fermare. "Non intendevo questo! Non volevo impedirti di combattere perché pensavo che avresti perso. Decisamente non ho pensato che avresti messo la scuola in imbarazzo. Non...non volevo che ti facessi male"  
"So badare a me stessa. So che non hai una grande considerazione delle mie capacità come artista marziale ma dovresti avere abbastanza fiducia in me da ritenere che non mi farò male in una cosa così semplice come una sfida"  
"So che sai badare a te stessa e non stavo dubitando delle tue capacità. Ma comunque mi preoccupo per te. Fin da...da Jusendo, il pensiero di te ferita...non riesco a sopportarlo. Non ci riesco e basta"  
La comprensione riempì lo sguardo di lei. Jusendo era un tasto dolente del loro passato e li aveva tormentati entrambi. Ne avevano parlato brevemente, mai disposti ad approfondire le loro paura né a parlare delle cause che quell'evento aveva avuto su di loro. Ora che capiva che lui era stato mosso dalla preoccupazione, e non da dubbi su di lei, la frustrazione che aveva avvertito sparì. Allungò la mano con titubanza, stazionando su quella di lui per un momento prima di abbassarla e stringerla delicatamente. Lui la guardò sorpreso, riempendosi di gratitudine e speranza. Erano riusciti ad oltrepassare un problema...in qualche modo. Pregava che la fortuna rimanesse dalla sua parte. Rimase fermo per un momento a godersi quel contatto fisico, per quanto limitato.  
"C'è un'altra cosa che devo dirti"  
Ranma chiuse gli occhi per la delusione quando la mano di lei si allontanò. Riuscì a sentirla chiudersi in se stessa e sospirò interiormente. Quando riaprì gli occhi, vide le sue mani appoggiate sulle gambe. Beh, sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile.  
"Avevi ragione quando hai detto che non ho pensato a te riguardo a Ryoga. Ma non l'ho fatto di proposito, tentavo di non pensarci affatto. Ho...ho mentito l'altro giorno. No, aspetta prima di arrabbiarti" disse mettendo le mani avanti nel tentativo di placarla quando la vide stringere gli occhi. "Ti ho detto che non ti ho raccontato della maledizione perché avevo promesso a Ryoga di mantenere il segreto. Ma intendevo mantenerlo con i nemici, persone che avrebbero abusato della sua maledizione per fargli male. Tu non c'entravi. La prima sera che hai trovato P-chan, te lo volevo dire...tutto questo fraintendimento è successo per colpa mia"  
"Cosa ti ha fermato?"  
"Tu. Lo hai baciato sul naso e mi sono ingelosito e arrabbiato a tal punto da non riuscire a pensare lucidamente. Me ne sono andato. Quando mi sono reso conto del mio errore, tu stavi già dormendo con lui in camera tua. Sono entrato per portarlo fuori e...uhm...per svegliarti. Il mattino dopo, tutti mi hanno messo in difficoltà e mi sono imbarazzato, troppo per ammettere cos'era davvero successo. Ora che ci penso sembra stupido, ma è andata così"  
Si grattò prima il viso e poi la testa. "In seguito, ho avuto paura che ti saresti arrabbiata, quindi ho cercato di mantenere il segreto. E più passavano i giorni, più diventava difficile essere onesto. Mi sono limitato a non pensarci fino a qualche tempo fa. Ho sinceramente smesso di pensare alle conseguenze di quel segreto e mantenerlo è diventato automatico. Mi dispiace"  
Akane sospirò nell'assorbire le informazioni. In realtà non cambiava nulla. Aveva mantenuto il segreto, le aveva mentito, l'aveva ferita.  
Ma...la spiegazione permetteva ad alcune cose di assumere una nuova luce. Lei, fra tutti, sapeva cosa significava fare cose stupide, dire cose stupide a causa della gelosia. Si finiva poi per rimanere bloccati in una situazione in cui non si era in grado di ammettere di essere nel torto. Il momento in cui lei aveva rotto il fidanzamento 'regalando' Ranma a Nabiki ne era un perfetto esempio.  
La grande differenza era che lui aveva trovato la volontà di dirle la verità. La volontà di aprirsi con lei. Di apparire vulnerabile.  
"C'è altro che mi stai nascondendo? Altro su cui mi hai mentito?" chiese, dando voce alle preoccupazioni che le stavano vorticando in mente da una settimana. Ranma stava per rispondere automaticamente di no, ma si rese conto che non era vero.  
"Shan Pu non è in vacanza. Se n'è andata. Penso che non tornerà più. Il bacio su di me e quello della morte su di te sono stati annullati"  
Sconvolta, Akane lo fissò con occhi sgranati. Quello non se l'era aspettato. Ranma proseguì a raccontarle ciò che era successo dopo che aveva pensato che lei fosse stata rapita.  
"Perché non me l'hai detto?"  
"Perché non sapevo come fare. Non...sono bravo a esprimermi. Se ti avessi detto che se n'era andata, sarebbe stato come...dichiararmi. E...non ero pronto"  
Ora era pronto, ma dalla conversazione di Akane con Konatsu sapeva di non poterlo dire prima che lei lo perdonasse, o lei avrebbe avuto la sensazione di essere manipolata.   
Akane non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi lieta che Shan Pu fosse finalmente uscita dalle loro vite. Basta complotti, basta pareti distrutte, basta dover osservare l'amazzone che si lanciava su Ranma! Si domandò se per caso ciò non la rendesse una cattiva persona. Pensò a come probabilmente doveva sentirsi Mousse e si sentì in colpa. Scosse il capo. Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Ora avevano altro di cui discutere.  
"Suppongo che tu debba sapere che ho parlato anche con Ukyo dopo il vostro combattimento"  
Akane guardò le proprie mani, tornando a sentirsi in colpa. Non aveva avuto scelta se non partecipare alla sfida, ma ciò non la faceva stare bene. Aveva sempre ritenuto Ukyo un'amica.  
"Sta bene?" chiese piano. Lui le sorrise. Era da lei preoccuparsi degli altri, perfino dopo essere stata sfidata. "Sta bene", proseguì poi nel spiegarle della loro recente conversazione. Akane lo guardò nuovamente sbalordita. Il cuore iniziò a batterle più forte mentre la speranza la riempiva. Due delle sue fidanzate erano state sistemate. Quelle due non erano più ostacoli alla loro relazione. Finalmente...finalmente aveva detto loro quello che provava per lei. Non poté fare a meno di arrossire al pensiero. Inalò profondamente, doveva calmarsi prima di correre troppo.  
"C'è altro?" chiese titubante.  
Non notando la sua reazione, Ranma iniziò ad agitarsi pensando a Kasumi. "C'è un'altra cosa, ma non è un mio segreto" alla sua espressione sospettosa, il ragazzo aggiunse rapidamente, "Non è come per Ryoga. Te lo giuro, non lo è. Ho fatto una promessa a...qualcuno che conosciamo entrambi. Questa persona..." pensò attentamente a come scegliere le parole per non fornite inavvertitamente dei dettagli, "ha cominciato a frequentare qualcuno che conosciamo e vogliono vedere come funziona prima di dirlo ad altri" esitò, poi disse, "te lo dico se proprio vuoi".  
Anche se lei stava friggendo per la curiosità, disse, "No. Non devi dirmelo se hai promesso di mantenere il segreto. È tutto?"  
Ranma si grattò la testa pensieroso prima di dire, "Sì. Almeno credo"  
Akane rimase ferma per un po', poi annuì e disse, "Okay"  
"Okay?" chiese lui, confuso.  
"Rimanere arrabbiata non cambierà quello che è successo. Dobbiamo superarlo. Io devo superarlo" chiarì, "Ti perdono, anche se mi sento ancora ferita. Ma ci vorrà un po' di tempo prima di potermi ancora fidare di te", esalò prima di aggiungere, "Ma non penso di poterlo sopportare se mi nasconderai di nuovo una cosa del genere"  
"Prometto che non ti nasconderò più niente"  
Akane pensò a tutte le possibili implicazioni della promessa e scoppiò a ridere. "Non mi devi raccontare ogni dettaglio di ogni giorno, ma non nascondermi le cose importanti. E" aggiunse toccandolo sul braccio, "niente bugie".  
"Lo prometto. Niente bugie"  
Akane appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi. Non era tutto perfetto, c'erano altre cose su cui dovevano lavorare ma finalmente pensò che avevano una possibilità reale. Avevano raggiunto un punto che non aveva mai pensato potessero raggiungere.  
Ranma l'avvolse con un braccio e chiuse gli occhi per apprezzare totalmente la sensazione di lei contro di sé. Gli era mancato quel semplice ma intimo contatto. Il modo con cui il tocco di lei poteva evocargli tante sensazioni diverse.  
Aprì gli occhi e guardò i suoi capelli. C'erano altre cose a cui voleva dedicarsi e pensò a un modo per farlo senza risultare troppo sdolcinato.  
"Allora, quel kata che stavi provando prima. Sembra derivare dalla scuola Saotome"  
Lei annuì leggermente. Ranma non riuscì a vedere il rossore sul suo viso. "Sì. La scuola Tendo è più basica e...beh, ho bisogno...voglio che le mie mosse siano più agili e lo stile Saotome sembra faccia al caso mio" disse alzando le spalle.  
"Beh, ci sono alcuni kata che potrei farti vedere e dovresti riuscire a impararli facilmente visto che ha alcune mosse in comune con quelle dei Tendo"  
Akane rimase perfettamente immobile. Non poteva aver sentito bene. Ranma che si candidava volontariamente per lavorare con lei? No, decisamente se l'era immagonato.  
"Quindi, tu vuoi...cosa? Insegnarmi?" chiese con apprensione.  
"Sì"  
"Perché? Non hai mai voluto farlo"  
"Lo so" fece lui con un profondo respiro, aggiungendo, "e avrei dovuto farlo".  
Akane si raddrizzò e lo guardò in faccia, cercando qualsiasi segno di provocazione. Ranma iniziò a diventare nervoso mentre lei si limitò a fissarlo dubbiosa. Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per non aver prestato più attenzione al suo allenamento? Si sarebbe arrabbiata perché le aveva inavvertitamente detto che aveva bisogno di aiuto? Si sarebbe sentita insultata?  
Mentre iniziava a sudare, Akane gli sorrise. No, lo illuminò. Sembrava così felice e improvvisamente gli gettò le braccia al collo, facendolo cadere e stringendolo con forza.  
Era serio, voleva aiutarla! Aveva ammesso le sue capacità e l'avrebbe aiutata a migliorare! Akane allentò la presa ma non si mosse, rimanendogli sopra mentre lui teneva il braccio intorno a lei.  
Non poteva crederci. Il caos dei fidanzamenti era stato risolto. Ranma aveva cominciato a parlarle dei propri sentimenti. E ora si offriva di insegnarle. Era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere così felice.  
Lui le circolò la vita con un braccio, con l'altro la strinse intorno al collo per attirarla di più a sé. Ranma sorrise baciandole la testa e iniziando a carezzarla gentilmente. Odorò i suoi capelli e sorrise. Sapeva di lampone. Il suo preferito.  
Amava la sensazione di lei premuta a sé. La sua pelle era così morbida e i muscoli saldi. Il suo calore lo rilassò come nient'altro. Ne aveva sentito la mancanza. Quelle semplici dimostrazioni di affetto erano del tutto nuove a entrambi ma erano rapidamente diventate parte integrante della sua vita.  
Non poteva credere che fossero riusciti a parlare di così tante cose. Non voleva rovinare il momento ma c'era un'altra cosa che doveva dirle.  
"C'è solo un'altra cosa", quando la sentì irrigidirsi, le carezzò la schiena, "non è brutta. Almeno, non credo lo sia. Forse ti piacerà. Io penso che ti piacerà..."  
Si fermò quando Akane posò un dito sulle sue labbra. Era carino quando si agitava ma se non l'avesse fermato, probabilmente non avrebbe mai saputo cosa voleva dirle.  
"Cosa c'è, Ranma?"  
"Io...io devo dirti che..." fece un profondo respiro e disse, semplicemente, "Akane...io ti amo"  
La ragazza rimase gelata per un momento mentre le parole che per tanto tempo aveva voluto sentire le entravano dentro.  
Lui l'amava.  
Lui amava lei.  
Si spostò da lui lentamente e si appoggiò su un gomito, guardandolo in viso. Sembrava sincero.  
"Ti ho amato per tanto tempo e ho perso diverse occasioni per dirtelo. Quando me lo hai chiesto al matrimonio, sono andato in panico. Quando...quando pensavo che fossi..." respirò a lungo. Pensava che non sarebbe mai riuscito a pensare a Jusendo o a lei morta senza sentire un dolore fisico.  
"Quando eravamo a Jusendo, in quella grotta. Quando pensavo che tu mi avessi...lasciato, ero...stavo così male che ho iniziato a parlarti, dicendoti tutto quello che non ero mai riuscito a dire. E...alla fine, ero così..." perfino ora, soltanto ripensarci gli provocava le lacrime agli occhi. Con un altro respiro che prese per calmarsi, disse, "L'ho pensato, l'ho gridato nella mia testa. O almeno, ho pensato di farlo nella mia testa. Non so se l'ho detto ad alta voce. Intendo questo nel dire 'non sono sicuro se l'ho detto ad alta voce'. Ma lo sentivo. Lo sento. Ti amo, Akane"  
Lei gli sorrise appena e disse, "Ti amo anch'io, Ranma", poi si abbassò e lo baciò dolcemente.  
Tutta la settimana gli cadde dalle spalle, in cui aveva sentito di aver perso qualcosa. In cui aveva pensato che la sua vita fosse sbagliata. Con quel semplice bacio, tutto cambiò dentro di lui. Sparirono cose che nemmeno sapeva si fossero accumulate. E improvvisamente, tutto quanto era a posto. Tutto quanto tornò in ordine. La follia, il dolore, la preoccupazione e la gelosia, tutto quanto era valso soltanto per quel singolo momento. Finalmente, aveva l'unica cosa che aveva sempre realmente voluto, Akane.  
Le loro vite probabilmente non sarebbero mai state semplici e forse sarebbero sempre state caotiche ma, finché l'uno avesse avuto l'altra, avrebbero superato tutto.


	22. Epilogo: cos'è successo a tutti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //

**3 mesi dopo**

Ranma, che indossava uno smoking nero, guardò dall'altra parte della navata verso Akane e le sorrise scioccamente. Indossava un bellissimo abito che le stava alla perfezione, i suoi capelli erano stati acconciati in modo da incorniciare il suo adorabile viso, abbellito dallo sforzo extra con cui si era dedicata al trucco, e ne era valsa la pena. Non l'aveva mai vista così bella.  
Akane ricambiò il sorriso e abbassò timidamente lo sguardo sul bouquet mentre arrossiva. Ranma era così bello in quello smoking nero che enfatizzava le sue spalle larghe e la vita snella. I suoi occhi blu brillavano con tanto amore e affetto da lasciarla sopraffatta e le risultava difficile guardarli senza agitarsi.  
Gli uccellini cinguettavano, il sole splendeva, e i fiori stavano sbocciando. Era una giornata perfetta per un matrimonio e la tenuta dei Tendo faceva da perfetto sfondo. La famiglia e gli amici che erano radunati per condividere quel giorno speciale con la deliziosa coppia si stavano godendo la felicità che irradiava dai due. Per una volta, un matrimonio in casa Tendo si stava svolgendo alla perfezione. Era un bene che non fossero Ranma e Akane a sposarsi.  
I due rivolsero lo sguardo in avanti su Kasumi, splendente in un abito a sirena color avorio – che faceva risaltare perfettamente la sua figura – mentre pronunciava i suoi voti per Tofu, che non era mai apparso più felice. Un po' inebetito ma molto felice. Accanto a Kasumi c'era Nabiki, damigella d'onore e Akane, a sua volta damigella. Un vecchio amico di università era il testimone di Tofu insieme a Ranma.  
Il fidanzamento a sorpresa di Akane con Sota aveva scosso Tofu più di quanto Ranma avesse pensato. Il dottore aveva trascorso più di una serata preoccupandosi alla possibilità che un altro fidanzamento misterioso combinato dal patriarca dei Tendo sbucasse fuori, e avrebbe potuto perdere la sua amata Kasumi. Gli ci era voluto un po' per avere il coraggio di fare la proposta – ogni volta che ci aveva provato, il suo problema con Kasumi era spuntato fuori – ma quando ci era riuscito, lei aveva accettato felicemente. Quando avevano parlato con la famiglia di lei del matrimonio, tutti tranne Nodoka e Ranma erano rimasti sorpresi da quella notizia, poi si erano tutti entusiasmati. Il matrimonio era stato preparato in due mesi, per dare tempo ai parenti e agli amici di Tofu di organizzarsi e raggiungere la città. La mamma di Tofu era rimasta follemente felice che suo figlio finalmente fosse pronto a sposare un tale esemplare di femminilità giapponese. Per la cerimonia, aveva allestito un altarino dedicato al padre di Tofu accanto a quello della madre di Kasumi. I due sposi erano rimasti felici, sapendo che i loro amati genitori avrebbero preso parte a quella meravigliosa giornata.  
La famiglia Ichiro aveva dato una mano, erogando a tutti smoking e abiti, insieme agli accessori necessari. Tatsuki, che stava organizzando il proprio matrimonio, e Kasumi, coetanee e di simile temperamento, si erano trovate d'accordo e rapidamente erano diventate amiche. La famiglia di Tatsuki e i Chihari partecipavano al matrimonio, essendo divenuti amici stretti con i Tendo e i Saotome. I padri si divertivano a bere insieme e a raccontarsi storie vergognose ma spesso vere riguardo gli addestramenti durante i loro anni formatici. Nel frattempo, le loro sofferenti mogli si godevano il momento di respiro fra un'insanità e l'altra dei loro mariti e si incoraggiavano a vicenda a far parte delle vite dei reciproci figli.  
Nabiki aveva preso il diploma di liceo e aveva iniziato il primo anno di università. Aveva scelto un ateneo di Tokyo, per la felicità di Soun, ma aveva scelto di vivere al campus, provocando al patriarca pianti per la perdita della sua bambina. Tornava a casa ogni settimana per trascorrere tempo con la sua famiglia e per far lavare la sua biancheria a Nodoka, che era più che contenta di occuparsi delle faccende di casa. Kasumi era rimasta consumata dai dettagli per il matrimonio e aveva cominciato a trascorrere più tempo a casa di Tofu insieme a lui. Nabiki era contenta di quell'accordo, risparmiava soldi grazie al bucato che veniva fatto a casa potendo mantenere l'indipendenza che aveva sempre bramato. Frequentava ancora Taro, che aveva deciso di trasferirsi in maniera permanente a Nerima. Viveva al Neko Hanten e aiutava a mandare avanti il ristorante quando non era con Nabiki. Amava i loro incontri e non aveva problemi a portarla al college, né ad andarla a prendere. Gli piaceva davvero portarla fra le braccia, volando nella sua forma da chimera. Era sempre meravigliato dal fatto che lei non provasse paura né disgusto quando era in quello stato. Nabiki era a suo agio con la sua figura alternativa, spesso lo provocava dicendo di essere più che felice di poter montare il toro.  
Mousse aveva scoperto di avere una mente brillante per gli affari e aveva apportato dei cambiamenti al ristorante per incrementare gli incassi. Aveva deciso di prendere alla lettera il nome del locale. Gli uomini dovevano indossare pantaloni neri e t-shirt nere attillate, le donne indossavano leggings neri abbinati a top e tacchi dello stesso colore. Tutti dovevano indossare orecchie da gatto e una scherzosa piccola coda durante il servizio. Ranma aveva deciso di tagliare la corda prontamente, era troppo per la sua fobia. Mousse aveva deciso di iniziare la giornata con i dipendenti uomini, che attiravano le casalinghe annoiate durante l'ora di pranzo. Il turno serale era principalmente gestito dalle ragazze, che attiravano gli impiegati che tornavano a casa dopo il lavoro. Gli affari non erano mai andati meglio.  
Mandava ancora dei soldi a Cologne al villaggio delle amazzoni e recentemente vi si era recato per una visita, con il pretesto di vedere sua madre, ma ci era andato soprattutto per Shan Pu. Si era sentito più sicuro di sé. Con il fatto che la sua vista fosse migliorata, anche le sue abilità erano incrementate grandiosamente. Una mano gli era stata data da Taro, Konatsu, Akane e perfino Ranma, con cui si era addestrato. Aveva sperato di riuscire a impressionare la sua amata e di ottenere la sua mano. Tuttavia, le sue speranze erano state distrutte. Quando era tornato a casa, aveva scoperto che Shan Pu si era sposata il mese precedente! Gli anziani avevano proibito a sua madre di dargli la notizia del fidanzamento per paura che lui avrebbe tentato di interrompere la cerimonia. Prima di tornare a casa, Shan Pu si era ritrovata completamente affranta. Cologne aveva suggerito che un matrimonio politico l'avrebbe avvantaggiata, unendo due potenti famiglie amazzoni. Il promesso sposo era un lontano cugino di Shan Pu, essendo cugino del pronipote di Cologne. Il ragazzo era abbastanza attraente ed era stato più che disposto a sposarla. Secondo l'opinione di Cologne, sarebbe stato il perfetto marito amazzone; disponibile a occuparsi dei figli, della casa, senza aspirazioni di diventare un guerriero e, con il lignaggio della sua famiglia, sapeva che avrebbe dato a Shan Pu una prole forte.  
Shan Pu si era convinta che non avrebbe mai più amato nessuno e, in quelle condizioni, aveva precipitosamente accettato la proposta di Cologne. Aveva lasciato tutti i preparativi allo sposo, concentrandosi sul suo nuovo addestramento. L'anziana amazzone, avendo finalmente compreso che la vera debolezza della sua erede risiedeva nel pensiero e non nei riflessi fisici, aveva cominciato ad addestrare Shan Pu mentalmente. La ragazza stava ricevendo lezioni sulle politiche amazzoni, sulle strategia di guerra e, più di tutto, su come controllare gli impulsi.  
Mousse aveva pensato di rimanere per due settimane ma se n'era andato dopo soli tre giorni. Non aveva potuto sopportare di vedere la sua amata con qualcun altro, oltre che di sentire l'intero villaggio spettegolare sulla coppia felice. Era tornato a Nerima col cuore infranto, sapendo che non si sarebbe più diretto al villaggio se non per qualche occasionale visita a sua madre.  
Sayuri lo aveva osservato con preoccupazione. Aveva accettato il concetto che non sarebbe mai riuscita a toccare il suo cuore come aveva fatto Shan Pu ma desiderava comunque rimanergli accanto. Non disposta a rimanersene in attesa che lui la notasse, aveva cominciato a uscire con una matricola dell'università, mantenendo però la speranza di avere una possibilità con l'amazzone in futuro.  
La cotta di Hiroshi si era rivelata superficiale, gli era stato facile iniziare ad andare dietro a una delle nuove cameriere del Neko Hanten, la quale era un po' una gallina, un po' civettuola, e molto ben dotata.  
Nonostante l'accordo di non essere coinvolti nelle vite amorose dei loro amici, Ranma e Akane avevano discretamente tentato di far avvicinare Daisuke e Yuka. Da parte sua, Akane aveva cercato di tessere al meglio le lodi di Daisuke enfatizzando gli aspetti più da donnaiolo della personalità di Hiroshi. Ranma aveva tentato di portare i due a trascorrere più tempo insieme possibile, incoraggiando il più timido ragazzo a essere più estroverso quando parlava con Yuka. Per loro gioia, stava funzionando, ma lentamente. Erano entrambi così timidi che ancora non erano usciti per un primo appuntamento.  
Happosai occupava ancora la sua stanza in casa Tendo ma per la felicità di Soun e Genma, trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo ad 'addestrarsi'. Il grande maestro era felice dell'accordo stretto con Akane. Ancora trovava sorprendente che tutte quelle deliziosi giovani ragazze fossero state così dolci con lui e tali interazioni gli piacevano tanto da essere determinato a seguire le regole, non volendo rischiare di perdere la nuova scorta garantita di tesorini che otteneva ogni mese. Ma era molto tentato ogni volta che vedeva Ranma o Akane entrare nel furo da aver deciso di trascorrere il resto del mese a viaggiare per il Giappone.  
Alla fine Ryoga era tornato da Akari. Lei era stata felice di vederlo, meravigliandosi però di fronte al suo umore a terra. Lui era rimasto zitto a riguardo ma alla fine le aveva detto la verità circa la sua situazione con Akane. Aveva avuto molto tempo per pensare a come il suo segreto aveva colpito la ragazza dai capelli blu. Si era sentito in maniera terribile e non aveva voluto rischiare che Akari reagisse nello stesso modo venendo a conoscenza di 'P-chan'. Akari era rimasta sconvolta nell'apprendere la verità, ma più per il fatto che Ryoga fosse innamorato di Akane. Lo aveva confortato come meglio aveva potuto e lui era rimasto alla fattoria Unryu, aiutandola ad addestrare i suoi preziosi maiali quando non si perdeva e non stava vagando per il globo.  
Grazie a Konatsu, entrambi i Kuno avevano lasciato il Giappone. Dopo il famigerato bacio con suo fratello, Kodachi si era lentamente lasciata andare. Era rimasta assolutamente disgustata dal fatto di aver baciato il proprio fratello, ma il punto era che si era trattato del suo primo bacio, quindi era stato ancora peggio. Aveva cercato di respingere quell'evento dalla propria mente, senza riuscirci. Sembrava perseguitarla, peggiorando quando guardava un qualsiasi ragazzo, iniziando a vedere aspetti di suo fratello in chiunque. Perfino quando era sola con Kon. L'aveva disturbata così tanto da decidere di andarsene dal Giappone nella speranza di trovare un gaijin*, per nulla somigliante a suo fratello, in modo da risolvere il problema. Quello che non aveva capito era che Konatsu aveva fatto di tutto per farla impazzire. Aveva cominciato a parlare con la sintassi prolissa di Kuno, aveva acconciato i capelli nella stessa maniera, aveva perfino iniziato a mettersi la colonia di Tatewaki. Kodachi aveva deciso di trascorrere l'ultimo anno di liceo in Francia. Aveva deciso quel luogo per l'amore per quel cibo e ora frequentava una prestigiosa scuola femminile vicino a Parigi. Un week end dopo il primo mese lì, aveva conosciuto un bellissimo gaijin con capelli biondi, lineamenti aristocratici e brillanti occhi blu. Avevano legato per via della passione per il cibo e per il fatto che praticassero entrambi stili unici nelle arti marziali. Invece di rimanere disgustata dalla sua anormalità fisica ereditata, l'aveva trovata intrigante. Picolet era rimasto così affascinato da lei, da aver acquistato un anello con diamante, facendole la proposta di matrimonio il week end successivo.  
Tatewaki, abituato a negare la realtà, aveva dimenticato l'incidente del bacio non appena era accaduto e il piano di Konatsu di provocargli disgusto aveva fallito completamente. Quindi Konatsu aveva escogitato un nuovo piano per toglierlo dai piedi di tutti. Aveva convinto Kuno di aver bisogno di dover andare alla ricerca di un samurai per dimostrare la propria virilità prima di potersi guadagnare la mano della kunoichi. Kuno era partito per il suo viaggio poco dopo il diploma. La sua prima tappa era stata la Cina, dove aveva subito dimenticato Konatsu.  
In Cina, aveva vagato nella natura inseguendo la sua dea col codino. O almeno, era convinto che fosse lei ma si era rivelata una sconosciuta. La confusione era stata comprensibile dato che quella ragazza avrebbe potuto essere la gemella della sua ragazza col codino. Ma si era invece dimostrata più disinibita; se ne andava in giro mezza nuda, infischiandosene. Era un po' particolare con la sua passione per il mettersi a cavalluccio sulle persone, con il suo amore per le banane e il fatto che le piacesse pettinarlo. La cosa più strana era che a volte sembrava scomparire, specialmente vicino alle sorgenti di acqua calda, momenti in cui la sua scimmietta domestica si faceva improvvisamente viva. Ma era molto appassionata e selvaggia, libera nell'approccio col proprio corpo, quindi era facile soprassedere alle sue stravaganze.  
Konatsu dal canto suo, lavorava ancora felicemente all'Ucchan. Non avrebbe potuto essere più contento del proprio lavoro ed era più che compiaciuto della propria vita sociale. Non frequentava nessuno dato che entrambi i Kuno se n'erano andati da Nerima ma aveva un gruppo di amici che avvertiva come una famiglia.  
Per Ukyo il discorso era diverso. Aveva ancora sentimenti contrastanti riguardo a tutto. Dopo aver parlato con Ranma, era scoppiata in lacrime, rimanendo così finché non aveva sentito le forti braccia di Konatsu attorno a sé. Aveva tratto conforto dal suo abbraccio e dentro di sé il subbuglio era diventato qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non aveva compreso. Lui era riuscito a farla calmare ma lei era ancora sconvolta riguardo alla situazione. Le ci volle un po' per comprendere di non aver mai realmente amato Ranma. Aveva tenuto a lui, sì. Ma si era trattato di amore? No. Sapeva che, se lo avesse davvero amato, non avrebbe superato così facilmente il dolore per averlo perso. Quello che rimase in lei fu un senso di imbarazzo per essere stata scaricata e la rabbia per essere stata trattata in quel modo. Senza parlare dell'umiliazione per essere stata battuta totalmente da Akane.  
Aveva deciso di finire la scuola al Furinkan ma aveva richiesto di essere trasferita in un'altra classe rispetto a quella di Ranma e Akane. A prescindere dai suoi sentimenti, non avrebbe potuto sopportare di osservare quei due insieme. Nel tempo libero, si ritrovava a pensare sempre più spesso a Konatsu. Tuttavia, non era disposta ad ammettere di aver sviluppato dei sentimenti per lui, quindi lo trattava come sempre. Konatsu, che non si sentiva degno della sua attenzione, rimase ignaro di tutto.  
Per quanto riguardava la nostra coppia preferita, le cose non erano cambiate molto ma allo stesso tempo erano cambiate un sacco. Dopo la loro conversazione nel doko, avevano detto a Nodoka, Kasumi e a Nabiki la novità; ora si stavano allegramente frequentando. Insieme, le donne e Ranma avevano detto a Soun e Genma che non si sarebbero più opposti al matrimonio ma erano comunque troppo giovani per sposarsi. I due padri erano esplosi, non riuscendo a capire perché i loro eredi non avrebbero potuto sposarsi lì e immediatamente.  
Nodoka aveva zittito suo marito con il semplice e utile gesto di posare la spada dell'onore dei Saotome sul tavolo, per poi rimuoverla dalla fodera lentamente e drammaticamente. Lui non aveva dimenticato le sue parole quando lei aveva scoperto che aveva fatto parte di coloro che avevano mantenuto segreta la vera identità di P-chan. Genma aveva saggiamente deciso di tacere, pregando che il suo migliore amico fosse in grado di convincere i loro figli ad accettare un matrimonio veloce.  
Soun era rimasto felice di sapere che la sua figlia più giovane non aveva più intenzione di opporsi al fidanzamenti, ma confuso, non riuscendo a capire il motivo per cui non potesse adempiere al suo compito. Aveva espresso le proprie preoccupazioni in maniera piuttosto diplomatica, o così aveva ritenuto, rimanendo intimidito dalla replica di Kasumi e Nabiki. Entrambe si erano fatte enormi, inclinandosi su di lui con espressioni deluse e arrabbiate. Lui avrebbe continuato a balbettare le proprie obiezioni ma aveva lanciato un'occhiata alla più giovane e l'espressione di quest'ultima era riuscita ad uccidere ogni sua protesta. Era apparsa così triste, così delusa di lui. Soun non aveva dimenticato quanto l'aveva ferita mantenendo il segreto di Ryoga e sapeva che se avesse continuato a protestare, avrebbe permanentemente danneggiato il suo rapporto con lei. Aveva sospirato profondamente, tirando fuori una sigaretta. Accenderla e inalare la prima intossicante boccata di tabacco lo aveva aiutato a calmarsi. Aveva buttato fuori il fumo dicendo a tutti che, se Ranma e Akane avessero promesso di sposarsi, in un futuro non distante, lui non avrebbe più insistito. Genma era apparso devastato dal consenso del suo amico ma non aveva potuto mettersi contro tutti gli altri.  
Akane aveva sorriso a suo padre. Era ancora arrabbiata per il fatto che lui avesse mantenuto segreta la consapevolezza della forma alternativa di Ryoga, pensando di farlo per lei, ma quel semplice consenso ai propri desideri gli aveva permesso di guadagnarsi il perdono. Sapeva che suo padre non sarebbe cambiato. Ma era comunque suo padre. Aveva già perso sua madre e non voleva perdere anche lui.  
Da allora, Ranma aveva mantenuto la promessa di addestrare Akane nello stile Saotome. Le stava insegnando i kata della scuola Saotome, imparando a sua volta alcuni della scuola Tendo. I due padri li osservavano allegramente, finalmente vedendo le due scuole che si univano su un unico percorso. Il ragazzo col codino aveva concepito un addestramento per Akane che non prevedesse il colpirla; sarebbero state altre persone a farlo. Mousse, Konatsu e Taro erano diventati visitatori correnti del dojo Tendo, e allora tutti e cinque si allenavano insieme. Nessuno dei ragazzi aveva problemi a battersi con Akane e Ranma poteva fidarsi che non avrebbero esagerato con lei. Se lo avessero fatto, lui sarebbe stato pronto a intervenire. Valeva la pena preoccuparsi perché Akane era felicissima e lui poteva vedere su di lei gli effetti dell'addestramento. Lei era davvero una professionista della Scuola di Arti Marziali Indiscriminate, in grado di incorporare tutti i diversi stili in maniera fluida.  
La loro relazione era cresciuta anche in altri ambiti. Per quanto difficile, avevano imparato a parlare dei problemi. A volte il loro temperamento ostacolava il processo, a volte la colpa era della testardaggine, o il semplice fatto che nessuno dei due fosse bravo a esprimersi. Ma ci stavano provando, ed era la cosa più importante.  
Le cose si erano fatte più serie anche fisicamente. Più tempo trascorrevano insieme, più sembravano desiderarsi a vicenda. Le loro sessioni di baci erano sempre accaldate e potenti mentre si esploravano a vicenda. L'unico problema era fermarsi quando andavano un po' troppo oltre. Quando infine si separavano dopo i loro lunghi momenti di 'studio', se ne andavano, spesso frustrati. Erano entrambi costretti a sopportare i propri bisogni non soddisfatti in privato, per poi avere il sonno agitato. Akane aveva cominciato a chiedersi perché stessero aspettando. Lei amava lui e lui amava lei. Avrebbe avuto importanza se avessero fatto l'amore prima del matrimonio? Sorprendentemente, era stata Kasumi a convincerla di non dover aspettare.  
_Le tre sorelle Tendo erano nel dojo, una sera dopo la festa prematrimoniale. Tutti gli ospiti se n'erano andati e le ragazze erano rimaste a sedere, chiacchierando e finendo il sake. Erano tutte un po' alticce, avendo bevuto tutta sera. Nabiki tirò fuori il regalo che aveva preso per l'occasione. Lo porse alla sorella e disse, con un sorrisetto, "Questo è da parte mia. Pensavo che avresti voluto aspettare prima di aprirlo"_  
_Kasumi accettò la borsa rosa e nera e ne tirò fuori un capo di lingerie osé, aveva l'aspetto di un'uniforme da infermiera, completa di cappellino, stetoscopio, calze che arrivavano fino alle cosce e un tanga striminzito rosso che si abbinava alla piccola croce rossa sul cappello._  
_Akane spalancò gli occhi ed esclamò, "Nabiki!"_  
_La sorella si limitò a scrollare le spalle, dicendo, "Cosa? Quante persone possono giocare al dottore con un vero dottore?"_  
_Kasumi ridacchiò e si posò l'indumento davanti al petto, per valutare come le stava, dicendo, "Grazie. Sono sicura che a Tofu piacerà un sacco"_  
_All'occhiata incredula di Akane, la maggiore delle sorelle sorrise maliziosa e aggiunse, "C'è una ragione se non mi vesto di bianco al matrimonio, sorellina"_  
_Akane quasi sputò quello che stava bevendo e si domandò se sua sorella non avesse bevuto un po' troppo quella sera. Ma Kasumi si limitò a ridacchiare ulteriormente. Quando sua madre era morta aveva chiesto a Kasumi di badare alle sue sorelle e al padre. Non le aveva mai detto come avrebbe potuto fare, quindi Kasumi aveva pensato di doversi comportare come sua madre. Aveva trascorso anni a occuparsi della casa, di tutti, tentando di essere un buon esempio per le sue sorelle. Ma ora considerava il suo compito terminato, le sue sorelle erano cresciute. Nabiki era all'università e Akane era praticamente un'adulta. Era orgogliosa di come entrambe erano diventate e orgogliosa di aver fatto parte del processo. Con Nodoka presente a occuparsi della casa, Kasumi poteva dare inizio alla propria famiglia sapendo che suo padre e le sue sorelle avevano qualcuno che si sarebbe preso cura di loro. Seduta insieme alle sue sorelle, si sentiva più leggera che mai. Era quello che aveva voluto per tantissimo tempo, poter trascorrere del tempo cone le sue sorelle in quanto sorelle, senza doversi comportare come se fosse stata la loro madre._  
_Nabiki rise fragorosamente, "E bravo Tofu! Non pensavo ne fosse capace!", roteò poi gli occhi guardando la sorella più giovane, aggiungendo, "Smettila di fare la puritana, so che non sei più tanto innocente"_  
_Akane abbassò lo sguardo e divenne rossa, allora Nabiki scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, "Non ci credo. Tu e Saotome non l'avete ancora fatto?"_  
_"No! Non...proprio. Voglio dire, abbiamo fatto...delle cose, ma..."_  
_"Qual è il problema? A Ranma non si alza?" la mezzana dei Tendo chiese con un ghigno._  
_"Oh, non ha problemi del genere" rispose Akane prima di spalancare gli occhi nel rendersi conto di cosa aveva ammesso. Divenne ancora più rossa quando Nabiki mosse le sopracciglia suggestivamente e Kasumi ridacchiò coprendosi con la mano._  
_"D'accordo, quindi non l'avete fatto? Da come vi guardate, sono sorpresa che non cammini tenendo le gambe piegate tutto il tempo"_  
_"Pensavo che avremmo dovuto aspettare...sai, fino al matrimonio"_  
_Nabiki alzò gli occhi al cielo._  
_"Vi amate e siete fatti l'uno per l'altra. Se vuoi aspettare perché non sei pronta, allora aspetta. Ma non farlo solo perché pensi di dover seguire una regola" l'avvisò Kasumi, sconvolgendo Akane._  
_"Ma...ma...tu hai sempre detto che ci ritenevi troppo giovani!"_  
_"E lo eravate, quando l'ho detto. Non avevate accettato né il fidanzamento né i vostri sentimenti. Ora le cose sono diverse. Siete più grandi, più maturi e, più importante, sapete di amarvi"_  
_Akane lasciò che quelle parole le entrassero dentro prima di diventare di un rosso brillante quando Nabiki iniziò a parlarle di tutte le cose che si stava perdendo, inoltrandosi in dettagli imbarazzanti che includevano sensuali posizioni. Sprofondò dov'era seduta per la mortificazione mentre Kasumi annuiva saggiamente di fronte ad alcuni suggerimenti, aggiungendone di propri, sebbene rimanendo vaga nelle descrizioni. Sua sorella aveva chiaramente bevuto troppo sake. Il mattino dopo, Nabiki portò Akane alla clinica per avere indicazioni sui contraccettivi._  
Era sera e le stelle erano nel cielo. Il ricevimento era ancora in atto nel dojo e Ranma e Akane erano usciti per una boccata d'aria fresca. Erano vicino al laghetto a guardare le stelle.  
Il ragazzo col codino si schiarì la gola e iniziò ad armeggiare con la treccia, sicuro sintomo del suo nervosismo. Accanto a lui, la fidanzata attendeva pazientemente, sapendo che lui avrebbe detto quello che voleva al momento giusto.  
Schiarendosi di nuovo la gola, lui disse, "Allora...Akane...c'è una cosa che volevo chiederti"  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo in attesa, con un sorriso sul volto.  
"Si tratta di...cioè..." balbettò e quando lei continuò a guardarlo, lui mormorò velocemente, "Vorrestiesserelamiaragazza?"  
Akane batté le palpebre, non avendo compreso. "Scusa, non ho capito"  
Sospirando profondamente, arrossì e disse più lentamente, "Vuoi essere la mia ragazza?"  
Lei batté ancora le palpebre lentamente, sorpresa di quella domanda. Sembrava un po' sciocca e futile visto che erano fidanzati ma comprese rapidamente il significato della frase. Non avevano scelto di essere fidanzati e all'inizio erano stati costretti dai loro genitori. Lo avevano accettato, sì, ma era scontato che si sarebbero sposati e loro non avevano avuto possibilità di scelta al riguardo. Quel nuovo status sarebbe stata una loro scelta, una loro decisione presa insieme.  
Lei non rispose subito e lui aggiunse, "Vedi, ho avuto delle fidanzate prima ma mai una ragazza e, beh, mi...mi piacerebbe che fossi tu...vuoi?"  
Ranma la osservò mentre lei iniziava a tormentare il labbro inferiore e quando si accigliò, divenne ancora più preoccupato. Avendo possibilità di scelta, gli avrebbe detto di no? Alla fine aveva deciso di non voler stare con lui?  
"Vedi, c'è una cosa che dovresti sapere" iniziò lei esitante.  
La paura iniziò a prendere possesso di lui mentre avvertiva il sudore freddo colargli sulla schiena.  
"Io...io..." fece lei nervosa, "ho questo..." agitò la mano in aria tentando di trovare le parole giuste, "fidanzato. E diventa molto geloso quando un altro ragazzo mi invita a uscire"  
Gli sorrise con un luccichio negli occhi, osservandolo rilassarsi visibilmente. A volte era divertente prenderlo in giro.  
"Ah sì?"  
"Sì. È anche decisamente tosto" aggiunse, correndo con le mani lungo i risvolti della sua camicia, eliminando dei pelucchi inesistenti dalle sue spalle. Aveva l'urgenza di toccarlo da tutto il giorno e non poteva più resistere.  
"Davvero?"  
Akane annuì e lo guardò sotto le ciglia.  
"È grosso, forte, e bellissimo" aggiunse mentre gli sistemava inutilmente la cravatta.  
"Tutto qui?"  
"Sexy. È molto, molto sexy" aggiunse con voce roca. Si morse il labbro inferiore, sapeva che a lui piaceva.  
"Beh, penso di potercela fare contro di lui" disse lui attirandola a sé prima di portare lentamente la bocca vicino alla sua. Lei trovava intrigante quando l'afferrava così. C'era qualcosa di così mascolino e primitivo in quel gesto di forza da farle pulsare il sangue. Chiuse gli occhi in attesa, il cuore già martellante in maniera selvaggia nel suo petto.  
Ma non accadde nulla.  
Aprì gli occhi e trovò le sue labbra sospese sopra le proprie, tentatrici. Il suo sopracciglio destro era inarcato con aria dubbiosa mentre con le dita le sfiorava il collo in modo provocante. Sorrise quando lei rabbrividì. Amava l'effetto che aveva su di lei.  
"Beh, se pensi di potercela fare, allora sì" disse lei senza fiato. Ranma le sfiorò le labbra gentilmente, prima di mordicchiarle leggermente il labbro. Lei aprì le labbra con un gemito mentre lui vi si faceva strada, esplorandola con la lingua. Con le mani iniziò il suo percorso, scorrendo sopra le curve generose che aveva ammirato tutto il giorno. Strinse il suo fondoschiena mentre lei gemeva di piacere.  
Mise fine al bacio, iniziando a posarne una scia lungo il suo esile collo. Quando raggiunse il punto sensibile tra il collo e la spalla, lei inclinò il capo dandogli migliore accesso. Amava quando si dedicava a quel punto con la lingua e chiuse gli occhi per godersi meglio il suo assalto. Un altro gemito le scappò dalle labbra, sentendo l'impulso ormai familiare tra le cosce. Sapeva di essere umida e il resto del suo corpo iniziò a formicolare. Con le mani andò ad accarezzargli il petto muscoloso, avendo il bisogno di sentire i suoi forti muscoli. Iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia mentre lo spingeva, facendolo indietreggiare, conducendolo verso casa. Quando fece scivolare le mani sotto la sua camicia e sentì la sua pelle liscia e i suoi muscoli sotto le dita, esitò per poi strofinarsi contro la protuberanza ora presente fra loro.  
Incapace di frenarsi ulteriormente, Ranma si abbassò e mise le mani sotto le sue cosce, sollevandola abilmente a mo' di principessa. Trovò difficile camminare nel suo attuale stato ma voleva disperatamente stare solo con la sua bellissima ragazza, e fu abbastanza per motivarlo a percorrere rapidamente le scale. Lei gli circolò lietamente il collo con le braccia, posando baci lungo la forte linea della sua mascella prima di mordicchiargli l'orecchio con fare stuzzicante. Dovette stringere le cosce con l'intimità che doleva per il bisogno mentre lui la portava fino alla sua stanza, sbattendo poi la porta dietro di loro.  
L'ultimo pensiero coerente di Akane fu, -Stanotte andrà alla grande per entrambi-. 

____

____

____

____

 

_*termine che indica le persone straniere, considerato in realtà un po' razzista nei confronti di chi non è giapponese._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a chi ha letto e seguito :)


End file.
